


General AU - Sexytimes for Wrestlers

by flickawhip



Series: General AU for Wrestlers [1]
Category: Extreme Championship Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Lucha Underground, Professional Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Loss of Virginity, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 22:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 87
Words: 224,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Pretty much just archiving old rps.Feel free to ignore them.So as you will probably notice, the name posting the replies doesn't always match the people tagged in the rp. Just ignore it.





	1. General AU Note

General AU/First AUs 

 

This is pretty much just angst/fluff/smut. 

Couples within will be labelled by chapter.


	2. AJ/Kaitlyn Part 1

Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 5:07 PM  
Celeste Bonin, known to most of the WWE universe as Kaitlyn, had only recently proposed to her wife, AJ, known to most of the WWE universe as AJ Lee, former wife of CM Punk. She had smiled softly as she watched AJ comb her hair yet again. "I'm so lucky you said yes, babygirl."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 5:09 PM  
April smiled big finishing up "no...we're both lucky" she was happier than ever cause she was married to her longtime bestie "there all done" she leaped into Celeste's arms like a little Spidermonkey, hugging her tight  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 5:15 PM  
Celeste laughed, kissing April softly. "Happy, little Spidermonkey?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 5:16 PM  
she kissed back softly smiling and nodding "very happy, you are so hot..and no not cause you have lots of tattoos and bigger boobs" April laughed  
"and a big dick"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 5:21 PM  
"Then...why?" Celeste teased, kissing her. "You still hot for me April?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 5:23 PM  
"cause you love me and you care...and take care of me" she nodded kissing her wifey  
"yummy"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
"My precious little spidermonkey." Celeste murmured, kissing April softly. "Shall we go to bed then, precious one?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 5:30 PM  
April teased as they kissed, holding her wife's cheeks softly "mmm well...I was gonna go through my shoes and organize a bit...I mean sure"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 5:41 PM  
"We could always tidy your shoes later?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 5:41 PM  
"I know" she smiled kissing on Celeste's neck "I want you" she gave the puppy dog eyes  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 5:46 PM  
"Then let's go to bed baby." Celeste smiled, picking her wife up to carry her to bed.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 5:47 PM  
April held on loving to be carried like a Princess "omg..Thea is engaged! did you hear? like her girl is cute..so happy for my twin" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 5:57 PM  
"She seems happy." Celeste agreed. "Took her long enough to find her girl."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
"yes she is" April smiled big "love does take time though...I mean...you waited for me" April crawled into bed and undressed  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:00 PM  
"I already knew you'd find me eventually baby." Celeste smiled, slowly undressing before moving to kiss April.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:03 PM  
"true love right here baby" April flipped her hair being all sexy, almost melting as she kissed back, getting ontop of her wifey  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:04 PM  
"You ready to get... real sexy?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:06 PM  
"mmhmm" she smiled licking Celeste's cheek and laughing "damn, you're my Girl Crush everyday" as she began massaging her wifey's big boobs "mine seem so tiny"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:12 PM  
"You are perfect." Celeste whispered, kissing April hotly even as she moved to cup and caress her breasts.(edited)  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:13 PM  
"aww" she blushed kissing back, shivering from Celeste's touch as one hand moved down to start stroking that big cock "mmm love you"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:17 PM  
"Love you too baby." Celeste smiled, kissing April as she teased her clit.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:18 PM  
April smiled kissing and licking at Celeste's tongue while slowly stroking "remember that one time when I was with you know who and I playfully licked the head when he walked out the room?"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:23 PM  
"Oh yeah... wasn't that about a year before you dumped his lame ass?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:23 PM  
"yup" she moved down swirling her tongue around the tip, watching her wifey's toes for that cute reaction  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:27 PM  
Celeste moaned, her toes curling in reaction to her wife's tongue. "God, you are so sexy."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:27 PM  
"everytime" April laughed and smiled while sucking slowly, holding the base "mmmm"  
she got an idea slurping "hey baby?" as she licked the length  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:31 PM  
"Yes baby?" Celeste answered softly.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:32 PM  
"would you suck it again for me?" as she stroked it a bit faster spitting a big mouthful of saliva over it  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:32 PM  
"You really liked watching that?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:33 PM  
"it was pretty damn hot Celeste, then again...everything you do is hot" she leaned up kissing her wifey, her own toes curled  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:34 PM  
"Say please baby, then maybe I will...."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:34 PM  
"please with a cherry on top?" April smiled big tackling Celeste with a hug  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:35 PM  
Celeste laughed, kissing April softly. "You ready to watch then babe?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:35 PM  
she kissed back laughing "sorry I am so rough" she nodded laying on the side rubbing herself, already wet  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:37 PM  
Celeste smiled, slowly bending to suck on her own cock, smirking at April's pleasure.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:38 PM  
"oh my baby" April bit her lip moaning "so glad you're mine and enjoy doing things for me" she said licking her fingers and inserting them back into her pussy  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:42 PM  
"Mmm, well, how about you let me... do you?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:43 PM  
"damn you are drooling" April snorted laughing "ahh shit damn snort" she got into doggystyle shaking her cute butt  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:45 PM  
"That snort is so sexy..." Celeste teased, spanking her wife's ass as she slid into her.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:48 PM  
"it's annoying sometimes cause it happens so randomly" *April blushed and squeaked "hey now you tease" she moaned loudly "ohhhhh baby"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:49 PM  
"You still fit so perfectly baby..." Celeste purred, quickly setting a pace.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:50 PM  
"I get so wet from you" April gripped the sheets, toes curling as she took the fucking  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:51 PM  
"Mmm, yeah you do gorgeous." Celeste smiled, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:53 PM  
she looked back smiling "ooo Celeste you're soooo good" she reached under and ran her fingers against her pussy and Celeste's balls  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:54 PM  
Celeste moaned, clearly close to release already. "Babe, I'm gonna cum soon."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:55 PM  
"damn" she clenched more to help, bouncing a bit to the thrusts "hold me cause you know my orgasms are intense"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 6:58 PM  
Celeste soon came, holding April tightly as she did so.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 6:59 PM  
"ohhh" her eyes widened feeling the gush and a wave hit as she soon came undone "ahhh" April kissed her wifey  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 7:01 PM  
Celeste smiled, kissing April lovingly. "My gorgeous wife."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 7:02 PM  
"you're the gorgeous one, i'm adorable" she smirked sweating a bit "can we have babies, Larry said he wanted a new sibling"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 7:04 PM  
Celeste smiled, kissing April softly. "Oh sweetheart... yes we can."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
"and like...our baby would be stylish with baby Converse" April laughed staring and kissing Celeste  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 7:06 PM  
"We will have the most beautiful babies." Celeste smiled.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 7:07 PM  
"mmhmm" she smiled cuddling and slowly licking at Celeste's nipple "join me" April urged her wife, cupping it  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 7:08 PM  
Celeste smiled, doing at April asked.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 7:09 PM  
she smiled as they shared the nipple, tongues swirling together as she slid Celeste's cock back into her riding it  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 7:12 PM  
Celeste moaned softly. "Mmm, babe, you really want to go for round 2?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 7:13 PM  
"you're gay for yourself" April laughed tapping her wifey's nose "mmhmm" she flexed and bounced biting her finger being cute  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 7:15 PM  
Celeste laughed, upping the pace.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 7:16 PM  
"ahhh omg" her hands on her wifey's big arms "i'm gonna drool over you mmkay?" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 7:19 PM  
"Mkay." Celeste laughed, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 7:20 PM  
April laughed "ohhh shit! you beast...spearing me sooo good" April bit Celeste's nipple pulling  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 7:21 PM  
"You love it." Celeste teased, soon cumming undone.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 7:22 PM  
"you love it" she said with a mouth full of nipple and moaning as she came undone again with her wifey "whoa there she blows again" she kissed Celeste  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 7:23 PM  
Celeste hummed and kissed April back.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 7:23 PM  
"making sure we fertilize my eggs huh?" her legs stretched to play footsies humming aswell  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 7:24 PM  
"Well, I figure we go enough times... you have to be fertilized."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 7:25 PM  
"well we do fuck a lot...so hoping it works" April held Celeste's hand tight and raspberried her tits  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Today at 7:26 PM  
Celeste laughed. "I love you, my needy girl."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 7:26 PM  
"gotcha back for doing that to my pussy and making me almost fall off the bed" she laughed "love you Baby Momma"


	3. Aksana/Eva Marie Part 1

Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:18 AM  
Aksana, who had changed her legal name to make her life easier, had agreed to take part in a naked resort show, one that was supposed to end in love... and ideally a marriage. At first she hadn't believed it but she had gone along with it all the same, smoothing her short-cut brunette hair and talking calmly, answering the questions. When she had come to the question of her sexuality she had smiled mysteriously then spoken. "Bisexual, although women do tend to catch my eye..." She had allowed them to get the needed naked photographs, unashamed of who she was, of the fact she was a born shemale and would potentially need a little help to get lucky. That had been a few days back, now she was alone on the island resort, waiting for the chosen woman to join her.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:22 AM  
Natalie Eva Marie Nelson appeared on camera walking to the resort smiling as she arrived wearing a black one piece bathing suit "Cancun! i made it...Jojo i hope you're watching miss you!" her bright red dyed hair in a bun "i'm Eva Marie, former WWE Diva original cast member of Total Divas and i'm here to find love after finally divorcing my asshole ex" she started to undress knowing marriage could happen on this naked resort show as she got some photographs taken "so...i'm bisexual but...if i end up with a woman that can change fast" smiling again as she took her bag, excited to meet someone, not knowing who yet "wow big house"  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:25 AM  
"And all of it for just... two." Aksana spoke quietly from behind Natalie, smirking a little as she watched the girl, waiting for her reaction. "Welcome home.... for as long as this takes."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:26 AM  
Eva's eyes widened hearing a familiar strong Lithuanian voice "no way! ahh Aksana!" she turned to see her long time friend "it is you! omg" she teared up hugging her friend, not noticing her cock at first  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:28 AM  
Aksana smiled, holding onto Eva gently. "Hello precious." Her voice was soft even as she stroked Eva's tears off her cheeks. "No cry. Too cute to cry."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:29 AM  
"sorry been through hell...sorry" she smiled softly excited to see Aksana "what have you been up to.…" Eva looked down seeing she had a cock "oh my..i never knew.."  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:31 AM  
"Yeah." Aksana shrugged. "Been trying to decide if I keep or not..."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:32 AM  
"well if you're happy the way you are, be you girl" she smiled big seeing the fruit "i'm so diving in to that!" she hugged her friend again "I take it...you're my date?"  
Eva's eyes widened again "a Chocolate Fountain!"  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 AM  
"Da." Aksana had smiled. "Apparently we... matched?" She paused before adding. "You still like chocolate?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:35 AM  
"haha it's close to Valentine's too so will you be mine Aksana?" Eva smiled big and nodded  
"I am coo coo for Chocolate" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:37 AM  
Aksana smiled, kissing Eva's cheek softly. "Yes, Eva, I will be your Valentine." She smiled as she lead her to the fountain, turning it on and moving to dip a strawberry for her. "Here..."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:37 AM  
Eva smiled "your accent is still as cute as I remember...missed you so much and we're both naked on a reality show" she asked curious about the cock "soo...how big does it..." biting her lip cutely as she bit the strawberry "omg"  
she said eating  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:40 AM  
Aksana smiled, stroking Eva's cheek softly. "I could... show?" She suggested softly. "If promise not to... run?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:40 AM  
"why would I run?" she teased watching  
"can I...ki.." she leaned in kissing Aksana, Eva's red lips softly meeting her friend's  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:43 AM  
Aksana sighed, a little sadly. "Last ex run away..." She smiled a little when Eva kissed her, kissing back softly, stroking her back gently as she pulled away a little. "You... precious little redhead still."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:44 AM  
"oh sorry...my umm...ex-husband was abusive" she teared up again pouting and eating a piece of pineapple, feeding Aksana she smiled "All Red Everything!"  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:46 AM  
Aksana smiled softly. "My Red now...." She spoke softly, stroking away more tears before adding. "You want me to... beat his bones? make him sorry he made you hurt?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:47 AM  
Eva hugged Aksana "he'd probably run, he's a bully and a chicken shit, thinks he's God's gift to women"  
she playfully poked at the shemale cock "my Dad is friend's with the Sheriff, Jonathan is in jail now"  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:50 AM  
"Good. He no hurt you now." Aksana murmured, kissing Eva softly. "You want to... play?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:50 AM  
she kissed back glad she's safe now, deepening the kiss as she held Aksana's cheeks  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:52 AM  
Aksana smiled, letting the kiss deepen as she drew Eva closer, curling her arms around her to keep her close.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:52 AM  
Eva moaned falling for her friend, feeling the cock poke her belly, it being now erect "mmm give this show some ratings?" she smiled big  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:55 AM  
"Da." Aksana smiled. "We could always... find bedroom?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:56 AM  
"yeah I wanna see our bedroom" she said grabbing a few fruit and leading her lover to the bedroom, big window overlooking the ocean "wow"  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 3:01 AM  
"Beautiful." Aksana smiled, her arms around Eva's waist. "Like you."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 3:02 AM  
Eva leaned back smiling big feeding Aksana a grape "mmm love you" she blushed  
*oh my" grinding her ass on that cock  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 3:04 AM  
Aksana smiled, kissing Eva's neck softly. "Love you too, Eva." She smirked at Eva's grinding. "You sure you want anal first, little red?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 3:05 AM  
*mmm i'll take anything I need it bad" she smiled again "ever got head?"  
she asked having some good sucking skills and wanted to show Aksana  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 3:07 AM  
"Nyet." Aksana admitted softly. "You want to try?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 3:08 AM  
"wow I'm your first?" Eva fed Aksana the last grape from her hand kissing her again and slowly stroked her lover to get her fully erect  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 3:09 AM  
"Da." Aksana smiled. "First, last... everything... I hope."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 3:10 AM  
"mmhmm i'd love to be your everything" she kneeled and slowly started sucking at the head, stroking up and down  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 3:12 AM  
Aksana moaned softly, stroking Eva's hair. "Mmm, so good."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 3:14 AM  
Eva moaned then slowly slid more in her mouth using her tongue, tickling the balls softly then slowly pulled out and smiled speaking to the lady behind the camera "everyone watching will get so sexually flustered watching me suck cock"  
she makes her trademark sexy face  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 3:17 AM  
Aksana smirked. "Yeah, well they can eat it, cause this sexy lady is all mine."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 3:19 AM  
she laughed and got in bed with her lover "omg it's comfy as fuck!" Eva bounced "Mom! i'm jumping in bed"  
she stopped "doubt my Mom would watch this"  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 3:23 AM  
Aksana laughed. "Well good, not sure she'd want to see how kinky her kiddo is."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 3:24 AM  
"probably not but she'll adore you, she'll remember you" she said playing with her tits licking them and being sexy with her hair down now  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 1:22 PM  
Aksana smiled, kissing Eva softly. "I hope so, since she doesn't get to pick if I do what I want..." Her smirk turned a little filthier as she took a moment to lightly lick Eva's chest softly. "What we want, at least... I'm not out to hurt her babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 1:23 PM  
Eva kissed back stroking Aksana again and smiling "mmmm so right, I am so in love with you" laying down now with her lover as her chest was licked on  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 1:34 PM  
Aksana smiled softly, stroking her hands over Eva's stomach as she continued to gently suckle at Eva's chest, taking her time to stroke Eva's skin, noting the scars and bruising still there, her voice soft as she stroked Eva's skin. "I love you, my Eva..." Aksana paused, her voice soft even as she teased Eva's clit with her fingers. "Let me... make you feel good?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 1:36 PM  
her fingers though Aksana's hair as she sighed softly "I just don't know about sex...you know...it was so rough..it's not easy" she seemed overwhelmed a bit, worried look in her face  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 1:39 PM  
Aksana had sighed softly, stroking Eva's cheek gently. "Eva, I won't hurt you.... Promise." Her words were soft, her lips covering Eva's softly as she curled Eva against her a little. "I just want to... make his hurt stop." Her voice softened again as she added. "I want to make it good... for you."  
She paused again then added. "Please trust me?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 1:41 PM  
"I do trust you Aksana, and I know you're truthful just...he made me fear life" she stared and kissed her lover's cheek softly, lip quivered as she spoke "I don't want you to feel like I don't want this..i really do...i'm just...overwhelmed that you care this much...you have such a good, caring heart"  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 PM  
Aksana smiled slightly, kissing Eva's cheek softly. "Then... please... let me teach you how to live?" Her words softened a little more as she added. "I miss your smile, my little one." She paused, taking Eva's hand to press it over her heart, letting her own rest over Eva's. "See, we beat as one... we always did."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 1:45 PM  
"i'm just so confused...you remember how much crap I got over how I developed my character, choosing not to train at the Performance Center...that was all Jonathan's choice not mine...I thought I loved him...I feel so stupid" Eva smiled hearing her lover's words, feeling the heartbeat "oh my"  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 PM  
"You are not stupid." Aksana soothed. "Just hurt... he used your trust... badly." Her kiss was soft over Eva's lips. "We...fit... better."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 1:49 PM  
Eva kissed back, her leg rested on Aksana's hip now keeping close "thank you for being here for me, I am really feeling better cause of you" she kissed her lover again  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 1:53 PM  
Aksana smiled, kissing her gently. "You are precious to me." She promised. "I will protect." Her smile was sweeter as she added. "I love you." Her second kiss was a little more passionate and sweet at the same time. "My sweet Eva, you must be loved properly." Her voice softened again as she whispered. "brangus drugelis ..."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 1:55 PM  
she smiled enjoying the kisses, rubbing Aksana's back gently and brushing her fingers over that hard cock again, gently with the nails to get a reaction "love you too Aksana" heart beating faster "hmm?"  
she laughed softly catching her lover's glance to her big chest, blushing  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:00 PM  
Aksana had shivered a little at the feeling of Eva's nails over her cock, her smile soft as she moved to kiss Eva. "May I... love you?" She asked again softly. "You are... so beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:02 PM  
Eva smiled kissing back, hand on the back of Aksana's head "yes...I know you mean well...please love me baby...that's all I want is to be loved properly" she blushed big this time  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 PM  
Aksana had smiled sweetly, her kiss gentle even as she moved to press kisses down Eva's neck and chest, suckling softly at her breasts, her fingers once again soft at Eva's clit and pussy, teasing her just enough to ease her into relaxing. "Open your legs for me sweetheart..."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:12 PM  
"oh my weakness" she shivered at the kisses on her neck and enjoyed the attention to her breasts "mmmm making my toes curl Aksana" Eva kept teasing the head of the cock with her nails as she opened her legs more  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:21 PM  
Aksana smiled, kissing Eva softly. "Marry me?" The question was asked exactly as Aksana eased herself into Eva, stroking her cheek softly, knowing it had to be new to the other woman but also not wanting to hurt her.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:23 PM  
Eva smiled kissing back "wow..." she looked her lover in her eyes, holding hands "i'd like that, thank you for making me feel safe"  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:27 PM  
Aksana smiled, kissing Eva sweetly again. "You are safe, my butterfly." Her promise was followed by Aksana gently making a pace, cradling Eva as she did so, doing all she could to keep it pleasurable and gentle.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:28 PM  
"I feel so sexy again" she moaned easing her way so close feeling the cock inside her now and holding on tight "ohhh god"  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:32 PM  
Aksana smiled, kissing Eva's jaw gently. "You are so sexy angel." She whispered, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:33 PM  
Eva bit her lip loving the kisses "mmm you too" nails down Aksana's back gently as she kissed on her wifey's neck  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 2:36 PM  
Aksana moaned softly, her pace picking up a little more. "I love you, my wife."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 2:38 PM  
"I love you too" Eva's eyes locked on Aksana's as they made love "ohh god right there baby, that big beautiful cock feels amazing" whispered as she pulling her lover ontop, feet on that cute ass  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 5:01 PM  
Aksana moaned softly, doing all she could to get Eva off, knowing she was close to release.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 5:01 PM  
she smiled and came undone, moaning loudly in pleasure for Aksana "ahhh yesss" as Eva clenched  
"I wanna move here and marry on the beach"  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
Aksana also soon came, smiling as she stroked Eva's back. "We can do that... together."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 5:30 PM  
"good" she said breathing deep kissing her wifey, hugging her  
"love you Aksana"  
________________________________________  
Aksana (Shewolf)Today at 6:51 PM  
"Love you too Eva honey." Aksana whispered, kissing Eva softly.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 6:52 PM  
Eva kissed back cuddling and pulling the blanket over them.


	4. Alexa Bliss/Ember Moon Part 1

The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 3:52 PM  
Lexi Kaufman was known as The Goddess Alexa Bliss, 5 Feet of Fury, former RAW and Smackdown Women's Champion and a great talker on the mic...once was a bodybuilder who competed and also had an eating disorder but was raised by great parents Bob and Angela..now she was about to write the next chapter in her life, the Mommy of her deaf pig Larry-Steve and the girlfriend of Adrienne aka Ember Moon "they can't handle me even on Social Media" she smiled and giggled finishing her and Adrienne's Christmas tree  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 3:58 PM  
"They swooned on you hard gurl..." Adrienne smiled, watching Lexi decorate and stealing a photo to post to social media. - My girl is the best at decorating.- She was smiling even as she put her phone aside, moving to pet Larry-Steve when he nuzzled her leg. "Hey little man..." She was still brightly colored thanks to hair dye, although she wore a simple pair of jeans and t-shirt, loving her girlfriend's contentment. "I'm so proud of you girl.... look at you all radiant and glowing..."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 4:01 PM  
"and they just fail...like ok thanks bye bye" she smiles looking over the tree then posing for another pic as Teddy and Izzy run around with Larry-Steve, she wore a cute green and red Christmas sweater "Adrienne you spoil him, he loves you baby" Lexi giggled "and you my War Goddess look all beautiful in your glory aswell"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 4:04 PM  
"I love him too, best pig son a girl could ask for." She smiled, watching the dogs playing with Larry-Steve, noting the care they took around him. "You know I kicked that girl's ass specifically for hurting my lady.." Her comment was soft even as she rose, moving to pick a present, a box, from under the tree, before wrapping her arms around Lexi, her lips brushing her ear. "Nobody hurts my lil Pinkie princess and gets away with it."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 4:08 PM  
"yes he's such a good baby boy" she smiles again and nods watching "thanks my love" Lexi squeaked and smiled big glowing as Adrienne held her from behind "well hello..and yeah the results will be Blissful" she said kissing her lover's cheek* "mmm what do you have there?" feeling a poke against her cute lil ass but seeing the present in Adrienne's hands  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 4:14 PM  
"Come unwrap it..." Adrienne invited, leading Lexi to the sofa to sit, handing her the box and waiting, slipping to her knee when she knew Lexi had the box opened, her smile soft even as she adjusted her shirt to hide her growing arousal. "Lexi Kaufman, will you marry me? My beautiful girl..."

She paused before adding. "After everything we've been through this year... I never want to leave you wondering how I feel ever again..."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 4:17 PM  
Lexi jumps up and down excited walking over and sitting down on the sofa "oh my gosh what is it?" she cutely squeaked opening it slowly "what?" her blue eyes tearing up as Adrienne proposed, she nearly froze "baby! yes!" she cried hugging her girl  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 4:21 PM  
Adrienne smiled, hugging Lexi sweetly before slipping the more ornate ring onto her finger, admiring the way the black band flattered her lover's pale skin, the sparkling diamonds shining almost as brightly at Lexi's tears, her smile light as she kissed the tears away. "I love you so much Lex... My Lexi."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 4:25 PM  
"it's so...beautiful...Adrienne did it cost a lot?" Lexi was always weird about money but always appreciated everything given to her or enjoyed helping others, her eyes sparkled like the diamonds "mmm love you so much Goddess of the Eclipse" she threw her arms around her Goddess with a big kiss  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 4:27 PM  
"Mmm, I'm not telling you." Adrienne teased. "They come as a set, so it's worth it... besides, only the best for my princess." Adrienne had smiled, kissing her softly. "Come to bed baby, lets make this offically official."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 4:30 PM  
"I didn't mean it like that" she smiled nodding "worth ever penny" Lexi kissed Adrienne, holding her cheeks softly then stood to show their pets the rings "we're engaged" she smiled petting the pups and pig "well with that thing in your pants, we better" she giggled following  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 4:34 PM  
Adrienne laughed softly, snagging her phone as they went to bed, her smile soft as she took the selfie, curling herself around Lexi to get them both, and rings, in shot. -She said yes... Goddesses are the best wives.- She was smirking as she tagged Lexi, laughing at the instant reply from Mickie. -About time! Congratulations bestie.- Her comment was followed by Steph's. - RAW means Romance, it's official. Congrats ladies.- She had set the phone aside even as she moved to gently undress her lover, her smile soft. "Well, they seem happy..."  
She had moved away once she had Lexi undressed to undress herself, knowing her arousal showed even as she pushed her boxers down, already semi aroused as she moved back to the bed, kissing Lexi sweetly.  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 4:38 PM  
Lexi flexed a bit "i'm getting married!" she smiled brightly cuddling up to Adrienne for the selfie "awww Micks! and congrats to her and Sarah too" she then layed back being undressed watching Adrienne "happiness is contageous" her eyes widened still not believing her lover was so well hung "chocolate mmmm" she giggled staring and kissing back, her lil hands rubbing Adrienne's chest  
"my poor lil feet will freeze" she pouts curling them into Adrienne's  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 4:45 PM  
Adrienne smiled, moving to gently rub Lexi's feet with her own, murring softly at Lexi rubbing at her chest, claiming her lover's chest with her tongue and lips over one nipple, her hand curling slightly tightly around Lexi's other breast, squeezing gently. "Mine now..."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 4:50 PM  
Lexi giggled being so ticklish as she playfully smacked Adrienne's ass "behave you* "her lil finger shook at her Fiancee* "ooooo" she played with Adrienne's firey hair as her toes curled "oh my well.." her other hand grasped her lover's thick cock "and this would be mine"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 4:53 PM  
"Mmm, all yours Lexi..." Adrienne murmured, kissing her softly even as she moved to tease her lover's clit and pussy, stroking along her folds gently, wanting to arouse her enough that when the time came she was able to take her lover over her without hurting Lexi, she knew the girl was a little shy about it sometimes. "Just like this is mine to own too..."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 4:55 PM  
Lexi started stroking the cock kissing back "mmm wow so big!" she bit her lip softly being so shy but comforted "I never seen one so big" she giggled  
"ooooo you're so good at that" Lexi arched when her pussy was touched  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:02 PM  
"Well it's yours to play with now Lexi babes." Adrienne smiled, enjoying Lexi's small arch and moving to gently push two fingers into her lover, moaning sotly when Lexi clenched around her fingers, still gently seeking any potential barriers to penetration, smiling when she found Lexi had somehow stayed unbroken, her voice soft. "You know it might hurt a little bit baby... since you stayed so pure for me..."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 5:06 PM  
Lexi gasped as she kissed Adrienne's neck, licking it softly as squeezed a bit harder on the cock while suckling her Fiancee's nipple using some tongue "mmm" she moaned deep and looked up "well I didn't think it was a smooth transition" she smiled big as she looked down at the fully erected cock "wow"  
she added "you better be gentle"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:08 PM  
"I'll be gentle baby..." Adrienne promised, gently kissing her lover's neck even as she moved to lightly tease Lexi's pussy a little more. "But I want you real wet for me first.... make sure that pretty pussy can handle being stretched, claimed as mine forever more."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 5:10 PM  
"Lexi nodded rubbing Adrienne's strong arm and back, flicking the swelled head with her thumb* "geez I should have just googled this huh?" she made one of her faces as her Fiancee drove her wild with neck kisses and fingering "ahhh"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:13 PM  
"Mmm, you moan so beautifully baby..." Adrienne purred, gently moving to press her fingers to Lexi's clit, enjoying the squeal it dragged from her before murmuring. "So wet already... anyone would think you want to lose that v-card already..." Her smirk was soft as she added. "I'll let you decide when you take the plunge..."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 5:16 PM  
"yours is so deep like uhhhh" she giggled teasing Adrienne all the time about it but thinking it was sexy "omg!" she yelped a bit arching more "I earned this moment Adrienne, don't be surprised when I do get used to this monster" as she moved down to slowly lick over the head drooling over it and watching her spit drench that cock "mmm" Lexi slowly rubbed it over her beautiful tits, her nipples pebbled at the touch  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:18 PM  
"Lexi..." Adrienne moaned her lovers name, hugely aroused by how willingly her lover tasted and stroked her cock over her tits. "You are.... amazing." She knew she sounded a little choked up but pushed the emotions down hard. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 5:19 PM  
"you are..and baby, I love you too" she smiled softly as she started to give head, the swelling cock penetrated her beautiful mouth with ease as she began to pleasure Adrienne, slowly her hand was cupping those balls and bobbing on the dark meat  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:22 PM  
Adrienne smiled, gently pulling Lexi's hair out of her eyes, moving to stroke her lover's hair once it was pulled back enough that she could watch Lexi play with her and taste her cock, her body twitching when she felt Lexi tease her a little. "So damn sexy baby..."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 5:24 PM  
Lexi's bangs always in her eyes as she tried to take down more but gagged tearing up, her spit coating Adrienne so good as she pulled off and coughed a bit giggling "sorry.." she blushed  
"nah I got this..." she squeezed Adrienne's balls and took it back down going further this time showing she could as she gave amazing head  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:28 PM  
Adrienne smiled, stroking her tears off her cheeks. "Slowly baby, slowly... you'll get it."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 5:31 PM  
Lexi's lil orange feet swinging in the air as she pressed her tits to Adrienne's cock sliding them up and down while she deepthroated without gagging or choking, having enough spit to conquer the monster  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:33 PM  
Adrienne had moaned softly, unable to stop herself commenting. "That is... so fucking hot...." It was the first time anyone had insisted on taking all of her in their mouth, her smile soft as she watched her.  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 5:34 PM  
Lexi strokes faster while bobbing then pulling off drooling so much, eyes still teary but relieved she did what she set out to do breathing heavy "I did it! I told you I would" she smiles and moves up kissing Adrienne sharing her excitement and spit, toes curled to her Fiancee's, tits pressed  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:36 PM  
Adrienne curled her arms gently around her lover, kissing her tenderly. "You looked so hot baby.... I'm so proud." Her smile was sweet as she moved to whisper. "Think you might be ready to try taking me inside you?"  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 5:37 PM  
"thanks" she smiled proudly then twirled Adrienne's hair with her finger "can you...ummm…." her look almost child-like  
"honey...can you suck your own dick? i'd like to see that" she demanded slightly  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:40 PM  
Adrienne laughed softly, blushing a little. "I used to be able to..." She admitted, taking a breath before moving to do exactly what Lexi had asked, only just managing to get the angle right but smirking as she did so.  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 5:43 PM  
"just be happy my Dad never gave you the talk....love that guy so much, he's very happy his little girl is happy and Mom will be so excited when I tell her we're engaged!" Lexi giggles watching Adrienne "oh wow! that's pretty hot..." her eyes widen as she looked closer "baby, atleast when i'm tired you won't complain huh?" she teased  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:46 PM  
Adrienne laughed, unfolding herself and answering Lexi. "Have I ever complained when you wanted to sleep or snuggle babe? I'm happy just to have you here with me."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 5:47 PM  
"just saying..incase you decide to if...only if I get pregnant, and so am I...I love you so much" she leans in smiling and kissing Adrienne deep, holding her shoulders and rubbing her pussy on that monster,herself being soaked  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:51 PM  
"If I decide to..." Adrienne agreed softly. "I love you too Lexi..." She moved to gently grip Lexi's hips when the girl moved to rub against her cock, gently easing the tip into Lexi, her voice soft. "Take it slow baby.... I'm right here..." She could feel Lexi shiver even as she helped the girl guide herself down, pausing just before pushing through and breaking her lover open to make love to, kissing her softly. "I love you so much..." Her words were soft even as she pulled Lexi down a little harder than usual, feeling the girl tear and whine, sinking herself deeper into Lexi and pausing, feeling her shiver as she kissed her sweetly. "You're doing so good baby... so so good..."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 5:54 PM  
"i'm not doing nothing really but trying to get better from my injury that....Ronda Rousey gave me.." she glares "and looking over you ladies..." her rant stopped as she was penetrated, shaking a bit "ohhhhh it's big!" trying not to complain and gripping Adrienne's shoulders, her toes curled "baby!" she huffed kissing back hugging tight now "love youuu...ahhhh" she cried a bit kissing back again and making love to her Fiancee while she was getting fucked  
"just fuck me...please"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:58 PM  
Adrienne smirked, rolling them so Lexi was under her, spreading her open to her thrusts now, working herself deeper with each thrust, her growl soft. "Mine..." Her lips brushed Lexi's tears away even as she upped her pace, her fingers slipping over Lexi's clit as she worked deeper, knowing they were both already close even as she moved to lift Lexi, still under her, and palm her breasts under her hands, her lips brushing Lexi's ear. "Love you, Goddess mine."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 6:00 PM  
Lexi squeaks with her feet on Adrienne's ass, legs tight around her hips "ahhh omg baby yesss" she starts relaxing and getting used of that monster as she did when sucking on it "you're soooo good!" she whispered "love you my Goddess i'm gonna cummm"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 6:01 PM  
Adrienne smirked,driving herself into Lexi a little harder, her voice rough. "Cum for me Lexi, let me see it." She knew she was close, knowing she would cum with Lexi, her pace working on both of them.  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 6:04 PM  
"you cumm" Lexi demanded as her toes stretched out, knowing Adrienne loved her feet "ahhh!" she cummmed hard for Adrienne, who she loved so deeply, kissing her Fiancee deep  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 6:08 PM  
Adrienne soon also came, buried deep inside Lexi as she did so, kissing Lexi just as deeply. "Mmm, such a sexy, sexy girl..." She teased, her voice soft. "My beautiful little babymama to be."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 6:11 PM  
Lexi bites lip and squeaks as Adrienne came into her deep "there she blows" she giggled kissing back hugging that amazing woman that Eclipsed her life for the better "mmm I love the sound of that Momma Moon"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 6:14 PM  
Adrienne smiled, kissing her softly. "Momma Lex..."  
________________________________________  
The Goddess Lexi Kaufman (RP)Today at 6:17 PM  
Lexi smiled big at the thought then cried a bit "I can't wait" she hugged Adrienne tight kissing her cheek calming down from the intense experience  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 6:19 PM  
Adrienne smiled, cuddling Lexi into her a little, kissing her forehead softly. "You won't have to babe... We'll keep trying whenever you want."


	5. Alexa Bliss/Ember Moon Part 2

Ember Moon had been quiet since seeing the trainers and doctors, sneaking herself home after leaving a message for Lexi, tucking herself, naked, into bed to sit with an ice-pack on her elbow. She had already been under the surgeon's knife, getting it done early, but whining with the pain all the same. It still hurt.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 3:48 PM  
Lexi returned home finally after waiting for the flight, one or two being cancelled "ugh I really hate flying so much" she walked in greeting her family "home...finally"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 3:56 PM  
Larry-Steve had skittered to join her, Ember laughing at the piglet's speed. "Hi baby..."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 3:57 PM  
"a Delayed first flight , caused missed 2nd flight , 3 hour wait for next flight...i'm so over it..happy to be home with my War Goddess....hey baby how are you feeling?" she giggled kneeling to hug her piggy "hi"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 4:01 PM  
Larry-Steve hard grunted happily. "Missed you honey.... a lot." Ember smiled, patting the bed softly. "C'mere and let me make it better."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 4:02 PM  
"aww I missed you too...so much" Lexi stood walking over and smiling "you always do make it better EM" she undressed then laid down with her wife "well I see...you started early"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 4:18 PM  
"Started? I waited for you baby... just because I got undressed..."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 4:19 PM  
"ohh sorry" she giggled kissing her wife  
"your friend Jess is a sweetheart, she told me we looked adorable in our wedding pic and she had a blast dancing with us too...and omg...Lzzy Hale is giving us tickets for her next show"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 4:28 PM  
"Lzzy's a nice girl." Ember smiled, kissing Lexi softly. "So... you want to have a little fun?"  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 4:29 PM  
"yes she is, her and Nita are so hot together" Lexi smiled and melted at the kiss "mmm love you so much Adrienne" she nodded and slowly rubbed her wife's cock  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 4:37 PM  
Adrienne smiled, kissing Lexi softly before moaning at her touch. "Love you too princess."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 4:38 PM  
Lexi kissed back "mmm you get so hard so quick" she smiled again staring at it and softly sucking Adrienne's nipple  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:04 PM  
"Mmm, you make me very happy baby." Adrienne teased, teasing her clit.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 5:07 PM  
"I know...that's what I do best" she moaned holding her wife "be careful with your arm"  
stroking a bit faster as Lexi licked her hand  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:11 PM  
Adrienne smirked. "Babe, my dick isn't broken okay? and I'm using my good hand."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 5:13 PM  
Lexi giggled "I know but still, I do worry about my baby" she smiled kissing Adrienne's cheek then offered her tits, feeling the dick throb "it's ready"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:31 PM  
"You are sweet." Adrienne teased, kissing her gently, gently cupping and teasing Lexi's breasts. "Want to try making babies?"  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 5:32 PM  
"I try" Lexi smirked tossing her hair back a bit kissing back "mmm delicious" her face glowed "oh yeah..speaking of..did Nevaeh have her babygirl yet?"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 5:52 PM  
"She's due tomorrow." Adrienne smiled. "Maybe she'll have it early."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 5:53 PM  
"aww bless her, hope all goes well" Lexi smiled going down to suck Adrienne a bit to get her ready for a ride  
"Jess must be so excited" taking it back in as she throated  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 6:22 PM  
"She is... it's very sweet." Adrienne smiled, stroking Lexi's hair even as she moaned.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 6:23 PM  
Lexi smiled after as she pulled off "can't wait to have our own" she teared up straddling and slowly inserting her wife's cock into her moaning  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 6:28 PM  
Adrienne kissed her wife sweetly, gently starting a pace. "Don't cry baby, we'll have kids."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 6:31 PM  
Lexi kissed back, moving her wife's hair back "sorry just excited, bee wanting a Mommy and my Mom will make a cute Grammy, she adores you so much" moaning as she was filled up, riding, wiggling her tongue  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 6:35 PM  
"She's lovely. Hope she'll be proud."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 6:38 PM  
"she will be, her babygirl is happy" Lexi smiled rubbing Adrienne's boobs while bouncing "ahhh"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 6:41 PM  
"Mmm, you feel so good baby." Adrienne moaned, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 6:43 PM  
"i'm so tight but it feels good inside me" she laid her head on her wife's chest for a bit "Adrienne! oh my god i'm gonna cum so hard!"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 6:47 PM  
"Mmm, good. You need a good loving up." Adrienne purred, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 6:48 PM  
"you too" Lexi sucked a nipple moaning so much as she clenched and came undone feeling Adrienne push more, shaking a bit  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 6:50 PM  
"Mmm, you love me right." Adrienne teased, soon letting herself cum, pulling Lexi down as she did so, pushing it deep into her. "My sweet little pixiestick."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 6:52 PM  
"it's easy to love you baby, you're so sweet and sexy, my War Goddess" Lexi smiled big being cute giggling "pixie stick..i love that" she kissed her wife deep, sweating a bit  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 6:54 PM  
Adrienne smiled, kissing her again softly. "I love you honeybee."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 6:55 PM  
"love you too" Lexi nuzzled Adrienne, catching her breath "so happy to be home, i'll be your sexy nurse"  
she heard Larry-Steve squeal "ok Mommy's coming to feed you Babyboy"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 7:00 PM  
"Go feed babyboy.... I'll be here when you get back."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:01 PM  
"ok stay right here" she smiled standing and putting on a robe then went cut up Zucchini and potatoes for their piggy  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 7:03 PM  
Adrienne smiled, watching her go with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
Lexi looked back blushing and then fed Babyboy "here you go..enjoy"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 7:06 PM  
"He happy now babe?"  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:08 PM  
"yes very content boy" she smiled letting her robe drop and slipping back into bed kissing Adrienne  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 7:09 PM  
"Mmm, so... round two?"  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:10 PM  
Lexi smiled big "my sexy and horny wifey" she started stroking that big black cock again "damn how does it just stay so big?"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 7:11 PM  
"Must be being around you, my little princess." Her smirk was soft even when she kissed Lexi. "Besides, if we want babies... we gotta keep going."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:14 PM  
"must be" she blushed kissing back "mmm yummy" Lexi agreed "well yeah, omg i'll be a tiny Mommy with a pooch belly watching Netflix all day crying"  
________________________________________  
Ember Moon (Shewolf)Today at 7:16 PM  
"At least you'll have me to cry on babygirl." Adrienne teased, kissing her softly.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:17 PM  
"mmhmm thanks for all you do, I love you" Lexi kissed back while stroking.


	6. Alexa Bliss/Nia Jax Interlude

Lexi ran to the bathroom after the Rumble workout, everyone hot and bothered, even her wife Adrienne was cozying up to Sarona, which made her giggle "ugh..." she pouted getting some eyeliner off her face hearing the bathroom door open  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 6:26 PM  
"You okay there Lex?" Lina had spoken softly even as she moved to the mirror to wipe her own eye-make-up off. "You kinda bolted a little fast back there..."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 6:29 PM  
"yeah i'm fine Lina" she paused "just been thinking a lot...I mean I love Adrienne a lot...but we cannot seem to fulfill that next level...I can't even fit onto her half the time or get pregnant"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 6:37 PM  
"You considered just.... slowing down a little bit?" Lina suggested softly. "Maybe you just try too hard... if you relax a little maybe it will be easier." Lina paused again before adding. "You managed me just fine remember.... before you two got it together properly..."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 6:39 PM  
"maybe I need to huh?" Lexi nodded and sighed softly "you're right, i miss your advice so much...oh did you see all the Larry-Steve pics?" she smiled big pulling her hair back again "he missed his Nanna Lina" Lexi glared then giggled playfully nudging her bestie  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 6:48 PM  
"Maybe." Lina teased. "I did, he looks happy." She paused before leaning to kiss Lexi's cheek. "You know my door was always open... you just never came through it."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 6:49 PM  
"he's so content, and loves Zucchini" she smiled again at the kiss, blushing "oh my Lina...umm" she noticed the bulge "are you having some thoughts yourself? everything ok with Sarona?" Lexi nodded "sorry" she hugged her friend  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 6:53 PM  
"We talked about this Lex... you, me, Adrienne... Sarona." Lina paused then smiled, hugging Lexi tightly. "You need a little help getting started again... I'm sure she won't mind if we get you ready to go be her wife... and a mommy."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 6:54 PM  
"I know we did" her head on Lina's chest then looking up "you're amazing" Lexi smiled leaning up to kiss Lina  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 6:56 PM  
"So are you, pocket rocket." Lina smiled, kissing Lexi softly, her touch soft on her friend's stomach. "Adorable ass-kicker."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 6:58 PM  
Lexi giggled as she massaged Lina's arms and chest "missed you...I can't stop thinking of us.." she was truthful saying that "you sexy Samoan Monster"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:02 PM  
"So... why don't we see if I can't loosen you up a little?" Lina teased, letting her hand trail into Lexi's underwear, teasing her gently.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:03 PM  
"if it helps i'm not saying no" she moaned as she slid her friend's shirt up and softly sucked a nipple, seeing Lina grow bigger in her shorts "ahh those big fingers"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:05 PM  
"Already wet for me, aren't you?" Lina teased, moaning a little at Lexi's suckling, laughing a little when Sarona moaned in the other room. "Guess Adri needed a little stress relief too."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:06 PM  
"doesn't take much, i'm a horny little girl like you always called me" she giggled "oh my...those two sharing more than sizes, and speaking of size" she squeaked and slowly pulled it out  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:07 PM  
"Sweet horny little girl." Lina teased, stroking Lexi's hair. "Why don't you try sucking on it?"  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:09 PM  
Lexi slid Lina's shorts down as it popped out at her, she screamed "hey watch it...I need my eyes" as she checked out the size and gerth slowly licking over the head, raising her arms  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:10 PM  
Lina laughed softly. "You okay down there?" She teased, gently cupping Lexi's head as she suckled, stroking Lexi's arms gently.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:10 PM  
"i'll be fine" she glared and started sucking, moaning and rubbing her friend's big ass  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:13 PM  
Lina moaned softly. "You feel so good Lex."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:15 PM  
her blue eyes stared up at Lina and she pulled away to remove her top, showing her beautiful tits "mmm I miss this" Lexi said massaging Lina's balls while continuing to suckle  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:22 PM  
Lina smiled, stroking Lexi's hair softly. "I missed this too honey." She admitted softly, feeling her arousal all the more.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:23 PM  
she tried taking some more down and gagged, using some tongue pulling off "oh no I got this...wanna head to a more comfy place?"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:24 PM  
"There's a sofa... or we can try to get home?"  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:24 PM  
"yeah lets go my place, big comfy bed" Lexi stood up as Lina's cock grazed her tits "oh God"  
later at home, Lexi undressed and slowly let Lina titty fuck her while spitting on the monster  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:26 PM  
Lina smiled, gently raising the pace when she was sure Lexi was ready, noting how calm she was and smiling gently. "How's that feeling babe?"  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:27 PM  
she gasped smiling "feels amazing, love you my bestie" as she began to give head  
"mmm" Lexi took more down drooling  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:33 PM  
"That's it honey, keep going."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:34 PM  
as she pulled off slowly she saw Lina's big nipples hard "mmm suck them for me while I work this Monster" she took it back in her mouth bobbing faster, playing with the big balls  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:36 PM  
Lina smirked a little but did as Lexi asked.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:37 PM  
as she sucked it, she foamed at the mouth, coating the cock so well in saliva while stroking, watching Lina do what she asked "mmm that's hot" a mouthful of spit flowing over the monster as she spit  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:38 PM  
"Glad you think so Lex."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:39 PM  
"is it weird to suck your own tits Lina?" she asked turned on by it, her tits around the shaft  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:39 PM  
"It can be... sometimes." Lina admitted. "I only really do it when someone asks..."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:40 PM  
"oh same..." she smiled big staring, hand all gooey from the saliva as she leaned up to kiss her friend hotly  
"like...I rarely masturbate by myself, rather someone lick me"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:48 PM  
"Oh really... is that an invite?"  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:51 PM  
"yeah my mouth needs a little break, kiss me" Lexi moved up and hugged her friend giggling and leaning in  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:56 PM  
Lina smiled, kissing Lexi softly.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 7:58 PM  
"sorry my feet get cold" she smirked rubbing them on Lina's legs as they kissed, cupping her big tits  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 7:59 PM  
Lina laughed, gently stroking Lexi's cold feet. "Poor baby." She teased, kissing Lexi again softly. "You think you're ready to get... licked?"  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 8:00 PM  
Lexi giggled and kissed back "mmm damn you kiss so good" she nodded "is your cock still throbbing from my skills?"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 8:01 PM  
"Oh yeah." Lina smirked, moving to switch places with Lexi, kneeling between her legs to suckle hard on her clit.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 8:02 PM  
Lexi's legs on those big shoulders moaning loudly, playing with Lina's hair "ohhhh Lina!"  
she smiled big loving her bestie's big ass in the air "such a big beautiful ass"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 8:07 PM  
"Yeah? I'm sure you can borrow it sometime..." Lina teased, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 8:08 PM  
"haha ok deal" she bit her lip rubbing her tits out of pleasure, feet massaging Lina's back, toes in her hair "you're amazing and hot"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 8:22 PM  
"Hot enough to convince you to try riding the monster?"  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 8:31 PM  
"mmm maybe..let me try" Lexi smiled and nudged Lina over onto her back "not bad for a Goddess huh?" said as she climbed ontop sliding the cock into herself  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 8:56 PM  
"Not bad at all." Lina agreed softly.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 8:56 PM  
she began to ride slowly moaning, holding Lina's shoulders "ooo"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 8:57 PM  
Lina smiled, kissing Lexi as she slowly upped the pace. "Feels good doesn't it?"  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 8:58 PM  
Lexi kissed back breathing heavy "so big and yeah" said between breaths  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 8:58 PM  
"Think maybe next time you can handle your woman?"  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 8:59 PM  
"she'll be in Heaven when I Eclipse her, Blissfully" Lexi giggled and instantly came as the Monster sank in more  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 9:01 PM  
Lina moaned softly, soon following Lexi and cumming. "Well, let's just hope this time around didn't work..."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 9:01 PM  
she softly suckled her bestie's nipple moaning as she felt the gush "oohhh"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 9:02 PM  
"You better lie if you get expectant off this one Lex..."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 9:03 PM  
"through my teeth...omg i'll be so scared Lina" she slowly pulled off  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 9:05 PM  
"Just go ride your woman when you get home... just in case."  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 9:05 PM  
"I plan on it" she smiled thinking about Adrienne "we better get back, gotta go shopping and feed my War Goddess"  
________________________________________  
Lina Fanene-Snuka (Shewolf)Today at 9:06 PM  
"Yeah, I'd better go pick up Sarona..." Lina smiled.  
________________________________________  
Lexi Kaufman-Reese (RP)Today at 9:07 PM  
"thanks bestie, we'll do lunch soon" she kissed Lina before getting up.


	7. Alicia Fox/Naomi Part 1

Victoria Crawford, known to many as Alicia Fox, had known she needed to accept she wasn't going to always win when she had matches. She had known, but she had hoped not to be facing a loss the week she came home from her honeymoon with Trinity, her wife and lover, known to the world as Naomi.  
She had entered the house briskly, all but slamming the door and sinking to the floor just inside, her voice somewhat loud as she called to Trinity. "Babe.... Ya Fox needs a hug."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:17 AM  
Women's Battle Royale Winner and former Women's Champ Trinity McCray aka Naomi made everyone feel the Glow! she was living life with her new wife and RAW Diva Victoria aka Foxxy, she followed behind smiling big with her long hair and green highlights that was part of her entrance "aww Boo, come here" she hugged her wife close  
sitting down and holding Alicia  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:20 AM  
"I'm so tired of nearly losing the ability to feel my face..." Alicia complained, curling into her wife slightly, her voice soft. "You ready for supershakeup next week? Bet one of us is moved so we can finally be properly together..."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:22 AM  
"babe...listen...we all go through it" Trin kissed her wife's cheek softly to comfort her and nodded "always ready, hope we can be on the same brand, that'd be really nice" she smiled rubbing Alicia's cheek "I love you more than anything, you mean so much to me, glad you enjoyed the Honeymoon"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:26 AM  
"Who wouldn't enjoy feeling the glow loving her up?" Tori teased softly, kissing her wife's cheek softly. "Hot babe like you... everyone should be jealous." Her smile was soft as she added. "You know Steph's been talking about keeping wives on the same brands from now on..."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:29 AM  
Trin smiled again "yeah you always Feel The Glow, my lil Crazy Fox!..yeah cause it's easier to share travel expenses" she blushed slightly "they better be jealous cause I have you, Captain Tori...ohh guess who called me this morning?" she kisses Tori softly, her hair pulled back and braided  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:33 AM  
"Mmm... Mels finally pick up the phone?" Victoria guessed finally, hoping whoever it was had made her girl happy. "She should... she's a little late."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:35 AM  
"no...Ariane! my former dance and tag partner!" she smiled "she was asking about the wedding and was sorry she couldn't make it...and....she finally asked about Tenille"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:38 AM  
"How is Ari anyway?" Alicia laughed. "What did you tell her about 'Nille anyway.... besides that she's fine?"  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:39 AM  
"she wants to ask Tenille out and needed some advice...i'm like girl...you nervous?" Trin laughed about it "I told her get over the shyness and go for it..i did and look where i'm at, happily married to the girl of my dreams" she smiled kissing Tori  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:42 AM  
Tori smiled, kissing her wife back sweetly. "Yeah, although I hope she doesn't just spank 'Nille's ass... I think that girl would faint from shock." Her smile was soft as she added. "You, however, knew exactly what I needed to make me fall for you, sweet talker..."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:43 AM  
Trin laughed again "Ari actually had a crush on Tenille when we were all in NXT together but never got the chance to talk alone with her" Trin remembered those days as her and Tori talked and relaxed, she shrugged and bragged "I had the right moves"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:44 AM  
"She should have asked her for a word..." Tori smiled. "Yeah you did... just like now, coming to sit on the floor with your woman just so she has a shoulder to whine on..."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:47 AM  
"she will and i'll be the first she calls for a thank you..watch" Trin loved her whining wife and gave her comfort when she needed it "Tori, this floor is hurting my butt, lets go lay in our big comfy bed and maybe we can.." she smiles big standing and starts to dance a bit, being a former Orlando Magic dancer in the NBA  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:50 AM  
"Feel the Glow?" Tori laughed, getting up slowly and moving to spank her wife's ass lightly. "Bring that cute butt to bed... I'm in the mood to enjoy a little lovin'...."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:51 AM  
she laughed twerking her big booty at the spanj "that's my girl! oh and guess what?" she beamed with so much news "A yi Captain!" she saluted  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:54 AM  
"Keep that up and you won't be walking right for your match tomorrow..."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:55 AM  
Trin glared smacking Tori's ass then running to the bedroom undressing and almost tripping as she removed her socks "ahhh shit" she laughed and hopped in bed naked, trimmed dark bush  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:57 AM  
Tori laughed, following her wife to bed and undressing, smiling as she smoothed down her own landing strip before moving to join her wife. "So eager baby... anyone would think you hadn't just got done doing nothing but fucking 24/7..."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:59 AM  
"mmm you make me so happy and horny...and dayum girl nice rack!" Trin said pinching and licking Tori's tits making the first move, cupping both as she sucked and licked  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 4:01 AM  
"Mmm, those are all yours baby." Tori smiled, gently tugging on Trin's hair when she pushed it out of her eyes. "You know I'm making you walk tomorrow with plenty of proof who you belong to..."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 4:02 AM  
Trin just stares listening loving how Tori talks, she moves back up breasts to breasts making out with her wife, grinding pussies a bit  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 4:04 AM  
Tori had growled softly, nipping Trin's neck hard enough to leave a mark, kissing her wife again as she ground up against her, more than a little eager to make her lover, her wife, moan for her.  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 4:06 AM  
"oooo your bite is better than your bark" she smirked and kissed back moaning, so in love and licking tongues  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 4:08 AM  
"You should feel the rhythm I can give you baby..." Tori smiled, upping her pace even as she ground against her lover, working herself up.  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 4:10 AM  
"I feel it all Boo" Trin moaned loudly, her tits and ass bounced so good "get you some of this sexual chocolate"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 4:12 AM  
"How about all of that sexual chocolate?" Tori teased, upping her pace and adding. "Gotta let those basic bitches know what's up..."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 4:14 AM  
"good deal, basic is boring" Trin smiled and gave her woman a look "like R-Truth? What's Up!" she laughed and laid back for Tori  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 4:16 AM  
"Gurl... he's too much." Tori laughed, kissing her way down her wife's body to taste her pussy, moaning softly as she did so. "Mmmm, chocolate tastes best..."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 4:17 AM  
"gah you sexy come here" Trin smiled "you too much sometimes" she teased her woman biting her lip, legs wide open "ooo that feels so good you know that"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 4:19 AM  
"Mmm, I know baby, I'm going to enjoy spoiling you..." Tori soon returned to kissing and licking at Trin, wanting to hear her moan.  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 4:20 AM  
"I already enjoy spoiling you and gonna keep doing it" she plays with Tori's beautiful blonde hair "you all Beyonce now" Trin laughed teasing and moaning for her woman, playing with her tits  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 4:21 AM  
"Mmm, bae, you know it." Tori teased, upping her pace as she moved to tease two fingers into her woman.  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 4:23 AM  
"gahhh gurl you're gonna Taste The Glow" Trin laid there unable to move cause she felt so good by her Tori "ahhhhh"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 4:23 AM  
"Bring it on babygirl... I'm down to enjoy this for the night."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 4:24 AM  
Trin did a split sitting up and leaning down to kiss Tori hard, knowing her athleticism made Tori wetter  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 4:25 AM  
Tori moaned into the kiss, upping her pace firmly.  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 4:26 AM  
loud smooching heard as they made out, Trin moaned licking Tori's tongue loving to be fingered "mmm dayum you so sexy"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 4:27 AM  
"So are you gorg.... going to love you forever..." Tori moaned, upping her pace even as she pushed a fourth finger into Trin.  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 4:29 AM  
"I wanna love you forever Tori" she laid back and came so hard at the fourth finger "ohhhh yesss"  
she made her woman turn around as she was fingered "let me see that vag gurl"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 4:30 AM  
Tori quickly moved into place, giving Trin what she wanted.  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 4:32 AM  
Trin leaned up to lick Tori's pussy teasing that clit with her long wide tongue moaning "mmm smells like those flowers we seen in Hawaii babe" she even gave Tori's asshole some love  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 2:39 PM  
"Mmm, glad you like it." Tori murred, moaning when Trin tickled her asshole, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 2:40 PM  
Trin widened her legs at Tori's touch breathing deep "love it" she said as she suctioned her lips to her girl's clit, sucking loudly  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 2:43 PM  
Tori had moaned loudly at Trin's attentions, upping her pace quickly and knowing she was already close, she was always pretty aroused by Trin and her love and she knew Trin would always manage to make her cum easily. She spoke softly. "You are such a sexy girl..."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 2:45 PM  
"not as sexy as Captain Foxy boo boo" she smiled thumbing Tori's clitty, loving how excited her girl was before dipping her tongue back in, Trin used it well  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 2:47 PM  
"Mmm, You make me Glow babygirl." Tori moaned, her own pace upping even as she trailed a light finger over Trin's asshole, wanting to give her more pleasure.  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 2:49 PM  
"easy peezy" Trin laughed softly and tickled Tori's foot knowing she was sensitive "ohhhhhh" she arched with her feet in air, toes curled  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 2:51 PM  
Tori had laughed at the tickling, squealing softly. "Hey, no fair..." She teased, gently pushing a finger into Trin's asshole, her smile soft as she upped her pace. "So tight for me still baby... even after that honeymoon."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 2:55 PM  
"you're so adorable!" "oh it's all fair you put those feet next to me I snatch em up" Trin laughed smacking Tori's ass "mmmm gurl you know" she sucked hard on Tori, moaning and humming so wet  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 2:56 PM  
Tori had moaned softly, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 2:58 PM  
Trin raspberried Tori knowing it would get her exploding, her own orgasm closer as she screamed cummming "mmmm"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 PM  
Tori soon came undone too, shaking as she let her cum flow from her. "Mmm, my god babe, you feel amazing."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:00 PM  
"you too boo boo now come here and give me some sugar" Trin laid back smiling and turning Tori around kissing her, holding her girl's ass  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:02 PM  
Tori quickly did as Trin asked, curling against her with a smile, kissing her softly as she settled, wriggling slightly to tease Trin. "Love you boo."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:04 PM  
Trin laughed at the wriggling "keep still Foxy" she kissed Tori's neck "mmm love you too" legs tangled as they cuddled  
"or i'll tickle those feet"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:05 PM  
Tori smiled, lazily checking her phone. "I'll stay still... but look at this babe, looks like Ember finally got her shit together and married her lil white chick..."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:06 PM  
"heck yes! go Lexi and A!" she smiled big looking at the pics "we'll have to get in touch and have dinner with them soon" as Trin kept kissing on her girl  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:09 PM  
"These girls of ours Trin, they keep marryin' we'll need a bigger table to fit us all round..." Tori laughed, kissing her wife again.  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:10 PM  
"maybe invite Micks and Sarah, Lina and Mina too" Trin laughed "always room for the crew!" she kissed Tori deep  
________________________________________  
Alicia Fox (Shewolf)Today at 3:12 PM  
Tori smiled, responding happily to the kiss. "Wrestlin' Fam is the best fam..."  
________________________________________  
FeelTheGlow Naomi (RP)Today at 3:12 PM  
"mmhmm" Trin smiled.


	8. Aliyah/Bianca BelAir

Nhooph Al Areebi, known to many as Aliyah, had smiled softly as she watched her friends wrestle, laughing slightly when Lacey leant in to whisper 'You ever gonna ask her out?' "Hell no Gurl.... Bee's way too smart for that shit." She had turned to glance at Lacey before adding. "I already asked her out." Her smirk was clear as she added. "Now excuse me, I gotta go clean my girl's face since yours wants to break it." She had sauntered closer to the curtain, smiling when Bianca came back. "Hey girl, great match... sorry she landed those hits."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:09 PM  
Bianca BelAir, a former High School Cheerleader and now The EST of NXT, she never lets you forget she's Un-De-Feat-ed! she whips her opponent with her long whip-like braid and uses her athletic background to secure every victory...she was good friends with Nhooph, another NXT standout "heyyyy girrrrl" she swung the whip winking to Macey who knew firsthand  
"she got a whip for it" Bianca laughed hugging Nhooph  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:11 PM  
Nhooph smiled, kissing her cheek as they hugged. "Proud of you, lil miss whip smart." Nhooph had smiled as they walked away. "You looked hot out there gurl."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:14 PM  
Bianca kissed back blushing "oh and Macey? you tell Shayna i'm coming for that title...you heard that right...cause i'm Un-de-feat-ed!" she repeated this about 4 times "thanks Boo Boo" she smiled at her girl "you look hot Period!"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:18 PM  
"Only the best for my girl." Nhooph smiled, noting Macey's eyeroll. "You know Shay'll flatten you for talking to her woman, she hardly tolerates me."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:20 PM  
Bianca rolled hers laughing and sauntering, holding Nhooph's arm "I don't really care, she can get mad all she wants"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:21 PM  
Nhooph laughed. "Mmm, so anyway... want to take your kitten home tonight?"  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:23 PM  
"i'd love to" she undid her whip going back to her natural look and changing out of her bright blue and black gear "booty!" she hipbumped Nhooph playfully  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:25 PM  
Nhooph laughed, changing into warm clothes, smoothing down her jeans and t-shirt even as she combed her hair and turned to look at Bianca. "Booty all the night long..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:26 PM  
Bianca changed into a track suit and shoes "looking gooooood" she nodded "hell yeah" she grabbed her bag and purse being small, feisty, and fit "ready girlfriend?"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:28 PM  
"Oh yeah..." Nhooph agreed, looping her arm through Bianca's. "You look super cute without that killer whip in your hair..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:29 PM  
"thanks just had it trimmed" she smiles big taking Nhooph to her car and opening the door for her "gonna make some cookies and watch movies, we gonna have fun"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:31 PM  
Nhooph smiles and slips into the car to watch Bianca come around the car.  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:32 PM  
she walks around and puts her bag and purse in the back then gets in driver's side starting the car "love you" Bianca smirked  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:33 PM  
"Love you too Killer Bee." Nhooph smiled. "You know we've... waited... I think tonight's the night."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:35 PM  
"Killer Bee and Nhoophie in the House! bitches beware" Bianca nodded driving "I have been wanting some Arab for dinner" she smiled big then laughed as they jammed to Snoop  
"hey Merc's cuz sing it boy!"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:37 PM  
Nhooph had laughed softly. "Well, you got some Arab for dinner baby..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:39 PM  
"mmm and you get some ghetto Boo-tay!" she rubbed Nhooph's inner thigh  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:39 PM  
Nhooph had laughed softly. "Mmm, you mean the booty you haven't quit smacking since we hooked up?"  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:40 PM  
"I like to tease my girl" Bianca sang something sexy as TLC came on "baby baby baby"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:47 PM  
Nhooph smirked, watching her as she drove. "You are such a flirt."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:48 PM  
"I know" she squeaked "is Courtney still mad when I told her she was in the itty bitty titty committee? she acted all bothered and wanted to cast a spell" Bianca laughed  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:49 PM  
"Ah, she'll relax." Nhooph laughed. "She's got her girl anyways."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:50 PM  
"pfft she better, don't need Jinny huffing" she nodded as she got them back to her place and parked "welcome to my party palace" she reached for Nhooph's hand kissing it  
"forget Santa, i'm delivering tonight"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:54 PM  
Nhooph smiled, squeezing her hand gently before getting out of the car to come around it and hold a hand out to Bianca.  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 5:55 PM  
Bianca smiled getting out holding hands with her girl and pulling her close, kissing her  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 5:59 PM  
Nhooph had smiled, kissing back sweetly but passionately.  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:00 PM  
she pulled back staring "hold on...I have something for us" Bianca smiled taking Nhooph into the den, having a nice white tree and tons of gifts under it, Mistletoe hanging "look up Nhoophie"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:02 PM  
Nhooph had smiled as she looked up. "Bee.... did you really get mistletoe for us?" She smiled before kissing Bianca sweetly but passionately.  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:04 PM  
"I came through" she smiled big with her hands on her girl's booty "mmm" Bianca kissed back  
"so happy I became gay and you were there for me, I love you so much" she said grabbing a small white box kneeling  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:07 PM  
"I love you too Babe." Nhooph answered, watching as Bianca knelt in front of her. "Baby... what are you doing?"  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
"Mz Al-Areebi..will you do me the honor of becoming my future wife?" she opened the box  
"you should be living with me not alone boo"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:09 PM  
Nhooph had gasped softly. "Bee.... yes... Yes I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:10 PM  
Bianca smiled and teared up as she placed the ring on Nhooph's finger then stood up kissing her girl again, slowly dipping her back and holding her close  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:12 PM  
Nhooph smiled, gently kissing Bianca as she let her dip her. "You trying to make me swoon? because it's working..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:13 PM  
"always" Biance smiled big staring "more to come don't melt now" she teased and pulled Nhooph back up kissing on her neck and collarbone "now please lets go make some sweet, slow love"  
she squatted a bit feeling her clit dick go hard  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:18 PM  
Nhooph smiled, nodding, stroking Bianca's cheek. "Take me to bed beautiful..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:19 PM  
"more gifts in the morning" she whispered taking her bride to be to the palace bedroom  
"here we are babe welcome home my Arabian kitty" Bianca said undressing  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:29 PM  
Nhooph purred, slowly undressing even as she watched Bianca undress. "You are so gorgeous..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:34 PM  
"mmmm" Bianca showed off her hard body flexing as she stared at that Kitty "you too...meee-owww"  
she sat on the bad waxed with her clit dick poking  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:39 PM  
Nhooph smiled, moving closer to Bianca. "So.... shall we... play?" She knew her slim frame and clean shaven pussy were beautiful enough to Bianca. "Since you have me.... wet..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:42 PM  
"we shall" Bianca's small feet stretched a bit as she watched her Kitty come close "you do things to me Boo" she enjoyed seeing Nhooph's beautiful tight shaved pussy wanting it bad "sit on my face I got you"  
she smiled laying back "wanna taste this?" she pinched her clit dick making it straighter  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:44 PM  
"Mmm, is that an invite, because I'd love to taste that beautiful little clit dick you got there..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:45 PM  
"it sure is" she laughed softly and watched  
"beautiful tits, they're pokey"  
she looked Nhooph over, Bianca got excited "keep those tanlines!"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:49 PM  
"You going to lie back for me then baby? Let me settle over you?" Nooph's smile was soft even as she moved to stroke over Bianca's abs, smiling. "How about a deal... I'll keep my tanlines if you teach me how to get abs like yours..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:49 PM  
"I can even fuck you with it" she smirked watching, petting the Kitty as she laid back all comfy "mmmm" she flexed again arching "you got it" Bianca smiled  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:50 PM  
"Mmm, I'd love to let you do that." Nhooph smiled, settling slowly over Bianca to suckle at her clit-dick.  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:52 PM  
"you're all mine" her body tingles as she watches her Kitty suckle her "that feels so good"  
Bianca pinched Nhooph's tits  
"your feet are so white and clean, like mine" she laughed loving that  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:55 PM  
Nhooph smiles softly. "Yeah I'm yours baby..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:55 PM  
she opened her pussy more as her clit-dick looked longer  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:56 PM  
Nhooph quickly took the hint and upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 6:58 PM  
"ahhhhh yesss" Bianca held her Kitty's hair back as she bobbed "you get me so excited....I feel like i'm the sexiEST woman around you" she started using her EST  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 6:59 PM  
Nhooph giggled softly. "You are the sexiest babes..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:02 PM  
Bianca blushed and arched again thrusting in her Kitty's mouth, toes curled  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:03 PM  
Nhooph murred and suckled a little harder.  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:06 PM  
"oh shit! come here you" she smirked pulling Nhooph up sucking on her neck and tits, grabbing her cute ass and adjusting tight to insert her clit dick "stimulating mouth"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:08 PM  
Nhooph gasped softly, rutting into Bianca. "Mmm, it's all yours."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:11 PM  
Bianca kissed her Kitty again while fucking her slowly, feeling tingly all over, biting Nhooph's pokey nipples and soaking them in spit  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:11 PM  
Nooph mewled softly.  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:13 PM  
she breathed heavy grinding more feeling her Kitty soaked "mmm damn I did that" she smirked "you have the harEST nipples I ever seen"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:15 PM  
"I'm so hot for you babe..." Nhooph admitted.  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:16 PM  
"i'm hot for you, all the times we been naked around each other and finally getting to take it to another level, my hot lil Wifey Mew Mew" she smirked being cute  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:18 PM  
Nhooph smiled, kissing Bianca softly. "Well, when you want to... there's still a little cherry to pop."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:22 PM  
Bianca held Nhooph's cheek softly kissing back "mmm yum girl..." she rolls over ontop and moves down excitedly licking at that cherry  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:24 PM  
Nhooph had mewled softly.  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:29 PM  
Bianca slurped and pulled, fingered and licked  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:34 PM  
Nhooph had cried out softly when she felt Bianca's fingers penetrate into her, bucking a little. "Oh... wow... that hurts..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:35 PM  
"sorry babe, your Killer Bee wants that sweet honey" she sucked her Kitty's inner thighs going a bit faster  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:36 PM  
"Mmm, you can get it..." Nhooph moaned, letting the pleasure ease her pains.  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:36 PM  
Bianca smiled turned on taking her Kitty's foot and licking on it while thumbing that clit  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:38 PM  
Nhooph quickly came undone, mewling desperately. Feeling herself cum for the first time.  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:40 PM  
"ohhhh my Kitty's first orgasm...i'm so happy like a Mother seeing her baby Graduate" she laughed licking it all up  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:42 PM  
Nhooph had laughed softly. "You are so cute all excited."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:42 PM  
"mmm that honeypot is delicious" Bianca smiled big being cute and moving back up kissing her Kitty  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:44 PM  
Nhooph smiled, kissing Bianca hotly. "I love you Killer Bee."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:44 PM  
"love you Kitty Mew Mew...hey can you come help me organize the gifts in piles for everyone, parents and brothers coming over with nephews and aunts...oh boy and so much damn food too" she laughed "you can invite your parents too"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:47 PM  
"We should maybe get dressed first..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:48 PM  
Bianca smiled "they not coming till tomorrow boo...we alone and safe, we can wear robes and cook after"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:51 PM  
".... Well, that makes way more sense." Nhooph laughed. "Sort presents, cook... curl up and nap."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:52 PM  
"mmhmm" she smiled again and stood up laughing "perfect day after a good fuck huh? Santa better not take me off his list, I want presents!"  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Today at 7:56 PM  
"Oh I'm sure he saw you doing real good..."  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Today at 7:56 PM  
Bianca laughed and tossed Nhooph a robe "you too".


	9. April Hunter/Christina Von Eerie

April Hunter had spent months trying to come up with reasons to call Christina Von Eerie again. She had seen her around but every time she tried to book a nude wrestling video she seemed to be busy. This time she tried her luck with a smile, hoping this time she would be lucky. She had booked Christina for a day later, then spent the day cleaning herself up and making sure she'd look good. She had been wanting to have Christina as a guest for a long time, even if she had spent almost as long wishing she had the guts to ask the woman out... or at least date her properly.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 3:58 PM  
*Christina Kardooni, better known as Christina Von Eerie Wrestled for TNA and Global Force Wrestling where she won their title after winning a Tournament, she was also part of two Punk Rock bands, "Puke and Spit" and "The Lurking Terror". Christina has spider web tattoos on her boobs, a Cthulu on her right shoulder, a cross on her right arm and has green hair she fixes into mohawk. She is also one of many shemales in nthe business and has a few piercings. One day she finally answered and accepted an invitation to be part of April Hunter's Nude Wrestling Website not knowing what to expect but was up for any challenge. "sorry I was so busy defending my belt in GFW"  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:02 PM  
"Hey, that's okay..." April smiled, stroking Christina's arm softly. "So... you up for a little naked wrestling?" Her smirk was clear as she added. "Once we finish maybe we can... get intimate in a less vicious way."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 4:03 PM  
Christina smiled softly wearing tanktop and jeans, sandals "yeah always up for a challenge, sounds pretty interesting to say the least" she teased "I am getting paid for this right?"  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:05 PM  
"It's basically wrestling... just naked and usually horny." April smiled. "Yeah, you'll get paid for the match... maybe not for the resulting fun and games... you aren't whoring yourself out... or are you?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 4:07 PM  
"ah ok...I think a friend of mine told me about this" she laughed looking at April "no...i'm no whore" she stuck her tongue out wiggling it and putting up the bull horns with her hands "just a legit mohawked badass" as she started to undress  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:19 PM  
April laughed, watching her undress and dropping the robe she had worn. "Badass with a nice body."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 4:20 PM  
Christina smiled looking April over "not bad yourself, are those real?" she slapped one of her opponent's boobs  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:26 PM  
April squeaked and laughed. "Hey... and yes they are... just like this is real." She proved her words by squeezing Christina's balls.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 4:27 PM  
feeling her balls squeezed she headlocked April "yeah they are!"  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:30 PM  
"So... why don't we turn on the recorder and get to wrestling?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 4:30 PM  
"sounds good to me" she smirked stepping back and waiting "I seen Saraya Knight is pregnant again, like damn girl what did you and Lufisto get into?"  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:32 PM  
"A whole lot of fucking apparently." April laughed, turning the recorder on and moving to slip into the ring-bed, patting the mat. "Game on bitch."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 4:34 PM  
"not surprised, Lu is loaded" Christina smirked following and smacking April's ass "it's on!" grappling with her  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:41 PM  
April smirked, flipping her over and grinding slightly against Christina. "You are so handsy madam." She teased, spanking Christina as she attempted a pin.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 6:05 PM  
Christina fell onto her back struggling to reverse and felt April grind on her, kicking out of the pin "well do you blame me bitch..." as she smacked one of April's boobs again, her cock started to get a bit bigger  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
April laughed. "Nope..." She teased, lightly tickling Christina's balls, flipping them again and laughing as she waited out the pin.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"hey!" rolling to her knees Christina yelled picking April up with a small Spinebuster straddling her and flexing, her semi-hardon almost between the redhead's big tits "this snake spits Venom"  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
"That a promise?" April teased, quickly rolling out and moving to the ropes, landing directly over Christina, her lips brushing her ear. "One more move and we can end this... and have some one on one fun... without a camera."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
she laughed shrugging "are you hoping it is?" Christina stuck her studded tongue out as she was tackled "wow you have a nice shoulder block there April" she laid there then leaned up for a kiss  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
"Yeah I am." April agreed, kissing Christina softly. "Now... stay down."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
she nodded moving some hair from her opponent's face "anything you say, you're the host" she breathed heavy  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
April smiled, waiting out the count and pressing the end button remote for the camera, moving to kiss Christina again, her voice low. "So... shall we... share a shower?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
Christina kissed back, loving those big boobs against her answering softly "mmm yeah definitely" cupping April's boobs standing with her, fully erect now  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:22 PM  
April smiled, leading Christina into the shower, smirking as she stroked her cock softly. "Let me suck on you babe?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
she followed smiling again and wet her hair, letting it down "mmm go for it, you been staring at it and got me all hard" she said playing with those boobs again, licking one  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
April smiled, letting Christina suckle on her for a minute before dropping to her knees to suck on Christina's cock, moaning softly.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"ahhh" Christina moaned so stiff but loving April's hot mouth soothing the pain, playing with her girl's hair "I really needed this, I didn't think I was even gay"  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
"But now you love it?" April asked softly, taking her time to lick Christina's cock slowly.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
"yes you lucky Ginger" she admitted to enjoying the feeling "mmm damn that feels fucking good" Christina leaned down kissing April again  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
April smiled, kissing Christina softly. "Want to try fucking?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
"mmm nice lips...yeah we could give it a try" she rubbed April's ass falling hard for her "damn I think i'm in love"  
Christina kneeled, loving how her cock was soaked in spit  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"Oh really, then I have a question for you..."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"so you're good friends with Tylene Buck then, right?" she asked slowly rubbing April's pussy "what do you wanna know?" curiously wondering  
________________________________________  
February 10, 2019  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 12:02 AM  
"I am." April smiled, moaning softly. "My question is... will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
"she gave one of my friends a massage" Christina stared and bit her lip "wow April...if you keep giving head like that..i'd say yes" she smiled kissing her girl accepting  
"i'll even take your last name"  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 12:25 AM  
April smiled, kissing Christina softly. "Deal.... but we should take this to bed if we really want to get intimate..."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
she smiled big moaning "yeah we better" Christina's laugh was really cute as she stepped out to dry off with her wifey "love you Miss Hunter" April's Secretary Brandi walked in "April?" she called out in her pink and black dress "just checking if the shoot went o..k" she saw April with Christina coming out of the shower, seeing Christina was shemale with a nice fat cock "sorry to bother you..."  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 12:31 AM  
"Yeah, we're fine...." April smiled. "Thanks for checking in Brandi hun, see you tomorrow." She watched the girl go before kissing Christina and leading her to the bed. "You want to go with pounding on me or letting me ride?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:33 AM  
Christina smiled at Brandi as she kissed April "mmm she's cute, but not as hot as you babe" she got in bed "both" as she started sucking both boobs and rubbing April's pussy  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 12:34 AM  
April moaned softly, watching Brandi blush even as she pulled the door closed, sighing a little at Brandi's muttered 'wish that was me'.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
Christina heard Brandi as she moved down to have a taste of her wife's pussy, licking slowly "mmm wow what have I been missing?"  
her stud running over the clit  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 12:43 AM  
"A lot of fun." April teased, moaning and smiling when Brandi came back in. "Hey I forgot to as.... wow.... okay I should..." "Nope, come here..." April smiled. "We can talk..." "Can I... watch?" April paused then smirked. "What do you think Christina?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:44 AM  
as Brandi came back in, Christina was deep licking April good and looked up "sure" she smirked, holding her wife's leg on her shoulder  
"don't mind this do you?" she laid on her side as her cock was pointing up  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 12:46 AM  
Brandi smiled and sat. "I was going to ask if you had plans this weekend?" "Mmm, getting married... and laid... that's it." April replied to Brandi before smiling at Christina. "No baby, I don't mind."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:47 AM  
she sucked loudly while stroking herself listening to the convo "mmm soo good" Christina's eyes set on April and Brandi  
"you're a hot piece of ass like April, Brandi" she wasn't afraid to speak her mind as she kneeled up to slide her cock inside her wife  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 12:51 AM  
April moaned, arching to let Christina slide into her. "God babe.... that feels so good." Brandi had blushed and giggled a little. "Sounds almost like Brandi wants to play too..."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:52 AM  
"it does" Christina smiled big sucking April's toes a bit as she started thrusting "mmm well, get that dress off then, celebrate with us, my cock is big enough to share"  
she thrusted harder "I don't mind watching you two make out"  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 12:55 AM  
April smiled, riding her wife wantonly even as Brandi stripped off, slipping into the bed and letting April finger her.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"mmm damn nice bodies, two pussies now" giving April every inch, balls deep and breathing heavy "fuck"  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
April smiled. "What do you think about making Brandi our little slut?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
"she'd make a good slut" Christina leaned over kissing her wife as Brandi got fingered "both of you sharing my cock will be beautiful"  
her hips slapping on April's as she fucked her  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 1:04 AM  
April moaned softly, clearly already close. "Mmm, yeah she will."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:04 AM  
Christina smirked kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 1:17 AM  
April smiled, kissing back. "Babe, I'm super close..."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:19 AM  
licking April's tongue as they kissed "mmm my balls ache wanna empty them with your friend?" she slowly pulled out and laid back, still rubbing her wife's pussy  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 1:21 AM  
April smiled, soon cumming. "You know you could have just... let it flow inside..."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:22 AM  
"we have all night" Christina smiled big sucking a nipple, slowly rubbing Brandi aswell  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 1:22 AM  
"So... next time maybe?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:23 AM  
"mmhmm" Christina nodded getting comfy for the girls  
"when you ride me"  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 1:24 AM  
April smiled and moved, with Brandi, to lick and suck at Christina's cock.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
"oh shit that feels fucking good" said as she played with their hair watching "two beautiful women for this Punk"  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 1:28 AM  
April smiled, humming softly and upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:28 AM  
"ahhh" Christina smacked both asses and cummed hard  
"kiss for me" she breathed heavy arching feeling Brandi on her balls  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 1:32 AM  
April smiled, moving to kiss Brandi softly.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:33 AM  
Christina laid there watching and smiling "mmm better than porn"  
she smirked "I have to piss, who wants to hold it for me?"  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 1:44 AM  
April smirked. "You don't wanna just do it yourself?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:44 AM  
"well I could but your hand feels better" she stuck her tongue out smiling  
"mmm nice tits Brandi"Christina sucked one as Brandi sucked one of April's  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 AM  
"Well, say please and I'll come help."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:47 AM  
"please?" as she pulled off to stand  
________________________________________  
April Hunter (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 AM  
April smiled, standing to help her.


	10. Asya/Major Gunns Part 1

MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 8:02 PM  
Tylene Buck was a pornstar with massive boobs, hence the name Major Gunns. She appeared in WCW and many movies. Years later, she owned her own Massage Parlor called Buck Up Massage, where she was topless and only wore her oil belt where she kept her oil bottles for massages, going through her calendar and smiling seeing Christi Wolf was her next client that day* "oh Asya how i missed you" she called her friend for a reminder  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 8:08 PM  
Christi Wolf, known as Asya, had smiled when she saw her friend later that day. "Well hello beautiful..." She spoke softly, shameless even as she stripped, baring her fairly noticeable chest and long, semi-erect already, cock. "Someone call for a little Happy Ending?" She was teasing and it came through in her voice as she moved to kiss Tylene softly, stroking her cheek when she pulled back. "Miss me, gorgeous lady?"  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 8:10 PM  
Tylene smiled big wearing heels as she greeted Christi "hey sexy" she bit her lips feeling those strong arms as she looked down "happy to see me?" she laughed softly kissing back before getting some towels and her oils "yeah I sure did, been way too long"  
one of her movies playing where she was scissoring with another hot female  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 8:13 PM  
Christi smiled, tilting Tylene's chin up a little to kiss her again. "You know I missed your sexy smile." She spoke softly, following Tylene as she glanced at the screen. "You ever get off on being used as someone's bit of meat?"  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 8:16 PM  
she kissed back holding Christi's arms "mmm so frisky" she smiled again "it pays the bills but I never really got close to dating anyone I worked with"  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 8:17 PM  
"That's a shame... gorgeous girl like you deserves more than just pathetic grinding and whining..." She paused before adding. "You never took a dick did you babe?"  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 8:20 PM  
"once or twice but men are relentless and just want to own me and perv Christi" she talked while setting the table up "ready?"(edited)  
she added smiling "more grind and whine"  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 8:26 PM  
"Born ready babe." Christi smiled, moving to kiss Tylene again gently. "Maybe you need someone to actually want to make you feel good..." Her touch was light against Tylene's clit and pussy. "Someone to love you maybe."  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 8:29 PM  
Tylene kissed back feeling the hard cock poke her, loving those hands "baby, i'd be more than happy if you claimed me, love me..i'd repay you so well" squirting oil in her hand letting Christi settle on the table  
"beautiful cock Christi"  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 8:31 PM  
Christi had smiled, settling to let Tylene massage her, her voice gentle. "Then let's get physical... after the massage." She smirked a little. "Relax me then let me make you feel good." She had smiled again at Tylene's comment. "It's all yours now gorgeous... fits perfectly with that beautiful pussy of yours."  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 8:33 PM  
Tylene began to massage her friend's shoulder smiling and staring, leaning down where her big boobs were hanging just above Christi's face, breathing heavy checking out that hard meat "how big?" hands running over breasts and abs, biceps  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 8:35 PM  
"Mmm, 12 inches.... think you can handle it?" Christi asked softly, suckling softly on Tylene' beautiful breasts, relaxing with a soft moan of pleasure.  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 8:38 PM  
"perfect..." Tylene smiled and moaned slowly grabbing it with one hand while working Christi's boob, her own boob suckled making her moan "oh god so happy you're here Christi, still so sexy" she said massaging the thick shaft  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 8:42 PM  
Christi smiled, moaning at Tylene's pace and light boob massage, grinning at Tylene's moan. "I'm happy I found you too Tylene baby, I've missed you my sexy little girl." Her voice turned warmer as she added. "I remember a time when you were so afraid of me... right until you finally let me eat you out..."  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 8:44 PM  
she laughed softly and blushed "missed you sexy girl, gosh so big" Tylene smiled remembering "that mouth is so amazing" she moved back kissing Christi  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 8:45 PM  
"I only got better baby." Christi smiled, kissing Tylene softly. "Feel like letting me make you moan a little? 69 and get us both nice and ready for claiming this beautiful pussy as mine?"  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 8:47 PM  
Tylene smiled big staring, kissing her friend "wanna test me some? see if I can take that monster?" licking her tongue and slipping the belt off  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 8:49 PM  
Christi smirked, teasing Tylene's pussy gently with her fingers, pushing two into her and pulling her closer. "You know I'm going to enjoy stretching that gorgeous pussy... my girl."  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 8:50 PM  
"well honey it's your money...I am here to help you relax" she moaned arching on her toes, reaching and stroking her woman as she climbed ontop and started licking the thick head then sucking(edited)  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 9:26 PM  
Christi moaned softly. "Babe, I am not paying you to be my slut... Truth is.... I love you." She paused, moaning again softly. "Marry me?"  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 9:29 PM  
Tylene tingled then pulled off listening and looking back smiling "Christi...I...would love to be your wife sexy girl" she moved back kissing her wifey  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 9:31 PM  
Christi smiled, kissing Tylene gently but passionately. "I love you so much... my tight little angel." She was still smiling as she licked her fingers a little. "Saddle up cowgirl... it's time I claimed my girl."  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 9:32 PM  
Tylene laughed blushing and rubbing Christi's big beautiful arms and tight chest "mmm love you too my hung and strong Beast" laughing again and climbing back on sucking a bit more looking up  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 9:34 PM  
Christi smiled, moaning softly and stroking Tylene's hair softly. "Saddle up baby, that means let me have your gorgeous pussy..." She spoke softly. "When you feel ready."  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 9:39 PM  
slowly trying to throat it and getting it ready then pulling off "i'm such a slut right now" she laughed teasing and spitting on the cock then slowly mounting "oh shit you're bigger than I thought" her pussy stretched around it  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 9:42 PM  
Christi laughed, kissing Tylene as she took her pussy. "My gorgeous little slut..." She teased, giving Tylene time to stretch a little before gently gripping her hips and pulling her down the final few inches, feeling Tylene stretch and smirking a little. "So wet for me... my sexy, sexy girl..." She had taken her time to make a pace, rolling them so Tylene was sitting back a little, ass resting on the pillow roll she used for massages and keeping her pressed deep against Christi's every push. "Mmm, baby, my sweet little slut."(edited)  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 9:44 PM  
kissing back rubbing those big arms and slowly riding "mmmm" Tylene easily took it getting so wet "ohhh yesss baby" laying back looking up and holding on "you're so sexy" Tylene said grunting, toes curled as Christi was settling on the pillow roll "comfortable?"  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 9:49 PM  
"I am now baby, and I want to be ready to own you..." Christi smiled, slowly upping her pace, pulling Tylene down a little harder so she was hitting deeper. "I love you. My Tylene. My girl..." She paused, cupping Tylene's ass in her hands to take her deeper, a finger stroking over Tylene's asshole. "Who owns you baby?"  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 9:51 PM  
"good and damn you got me" Tylene leaned down kissing her woman, riding like a slut "love youuu ohhhh god" she breathed heavy  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 9:54 PM  
Christi smirked, fucking her girl firmly. "Love you too baby, but you didn't answer me.... who owns you? Your pussy, your ass... that sexy little mouth? Who claims you?"  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 9:55 PM  
"Asya owns this pussy, ass, mouth...my everything, I love you baby" *she moaned holding tight" Tylene worked that pole kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 9:58 PM  
Christi smiled, kissing Tylene sweetly. "That's my sweet little slut... my gorgeous wifey."  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 9:58 PM  
Tylene cummed hard being filled so good "fuck!"  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 9:59 PM  
Christi soon also came, kissing Tylene softly. "Mmm, my good girl."  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 10:03 PM  
"damn you gush hard" she screamed feeling it and kissed back "mmmm love you" she smiled softly licking over Christi's tongue  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 10:05 PM  
"Love you too gorgeous." Christi smiled, deepening the kiss a little, sucking on Tylene's tongue.  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 10:06 PM  
her big soft tits rubbing against Christi's strong chest as they made out, sucking back "impressive physique still"  
she got off and sat on her wife's legs playing with the cock  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 10:17 PM  
"You really love playing with me, don't you beautiful?"  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 10:18 PM  
"get used of it, I know you're not this big for nothing honey" Tylene smiled  
"mmm" leaning down and sucking just the head  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 10:19 PM  
"You wait until I claim that pretty little ass... you'll know why."  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 10:20 PM  
Tylene looked up licking all around, even sucking Christi's beautiful balls  
"can't wait" she moved back up laying ontop and kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Christi 'Asya' Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 10:22 PM  
Christi smiled, kissing Tylene softly. "I'll claim that pretty little ass when I marry you..."  
________________________________________  
MajorGunns Tylene Buck (RP)Today at 10:23 PM  
"wedding night/honeymoon" Tylene smiled "this session is my gift to you baby".


	11. Ayesha Raemond/Delilah Doom

Delilah Doom had always known she wasn't the straightest of women... She had admitted as much to Leva a long time ago, although she had not expected to fall for Ayesha Raemond either, especially when Leva introduced them. She had smiled, watching the woman blush. "Cute blush Predator..." Delilah had smiled softly, moving closer. "You scared of little ol' me?"  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 9:41 PM  
*6 Foot Tall London-based Wrestler and MaeYoung Classic 2017 star The Predator Ayesha Raymond took on all challenges, big or small she wasa force to reckon with, she was a Physical Speciman. "thanks Doom, nice hair" she smirked looking down a bit blushing, having a soft spot for Delilah "scared?" she laughed crossing her arms  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:47 PM  
Delilah smirked. "Oh, I'm not afraid of you." She paused then added. "Besides, I really wanna climb you like a tree, my Amazon Queen."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 9:48 PM  
"oh we'll see about that" she laughed again at what Delilah said next "oh hey Rachael great match, better luck next time" Leva laughed and nudged Delilah "have fun with that monster" she whispered then hugged her wife, everyone chilling after the show signing autographs, Ayesha's ears perked "what was that about?"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:53 PM  
Delilah smirked. "You know Leva... if she can see a girl needs loving she'll set them up..." She paused then added. "Besides... we both know you smuggle some sausage into your matches."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 9:54 PM  
"oh right...matchmaker working that magic" she smiled then laughed again "it's no rumor" she took her shades off and held Delilah close  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:57 PM  
Delilah smiled, kissing Ayesha softly. "Still not scared.... Gorgeous woman."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 9:58 PM  
she kissed back and smirked "why would you be scared for? i won't hurt you cutie" Ayesha said looking around, Leva making funny motions with her hand "go home woman" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
Delilah had laughed softly. "Maybe we should... go home? She'll fuss until we do..."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
"yeah cause I have something to show you" she said nodding to their friends, taking Delilah home  
"nice ass by the way...I can take it"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:06 PM  
"You can..." Delilah teased. "We'll have fun together..."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 10:07 PM  
"we sure will baby, we sure will" she smiled putting their bags in then getting in the car "give you a damn workout*  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:11 PM  
"Is that a promise?" Delilah teased, climbing into the car.  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 10:13 PM  
"you know it is" Ayesha smiled big driving "close your eyes D"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:17 PM  
Delilah smiled and did as Ayesha asked.  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 10:17 PM  
she smiled then unzipped her pants pulling her long, 10 inch dark cock out "ok open them"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:19 PM  
Delilah smiled, opening her eyes and smiling. "Nice cock babes.... can I... suck?"  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 10:20 PM  
"thanks, Leva wasn't joking when she said Monster" Ayesha pinched Delilah's nipple through her top "damn you sexy, i like white chicks" she nodded as she got them home and parked "seems everyone is asking this question D...I think I should too"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:24 PM  
"Oh?" Delilah asked with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 10:24 PM  
"Sarah Jean Greaves...will you Marry Me? make this British Predator content?" she spoke in a deep but smooth voice taking her girl's hand  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:27 PM  
"Ayesha... my Panther Amazon... yes." Delilah smiled. "Yes I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 10:29 PM  
"love you very much" she smiled leaning over to kiss her sweet woman  
"and if you seen Allie's ring, I got you the same one with purple stones"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:33 PM  
"You did? Baby.... It's perfect."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 10:35 PM  
"perfect like you" Ayesha kissed along her woman's neck nodding "mmm can you handle something this big?" she teased putting it back in, zipping up and getting out to help Delilah out  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:38 PM  
"I'm sure I can." Delilah teased, moving out of the car and into the house, closing the door behind them then heading for the bedroom and smirking at Ayesha. "You know... signposting the bedroom is a really cute idea."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 10:40 PM  
Ayesha smiled big putting their bags down and kicking boots off following "anything you wanna do, like I said" she undressed as her cock popped out getting harder  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
"I want to do... you."Delilah smirked, stripping and settling on the bed, legs open. "Come get me babe."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 10:45 PM  
"I want you...and like you always say...dreams do come true" she checked out her wife "mmm time to feast" as she slid into bed licking slowly at D's pussy  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:46 PM  
"Mmm, babe, that feels so good." Delilah moaned softly.  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
after a bit of licking, Ayesha then smiled growling playfully as she kneeled up and popping her cock in her wife's face, the long dark shaft resting "lets see what you got"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:49 PM  
Delilah murred, quickly licking and suckling at her wife's cock hungrily.  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 10:50 PM  
"ahhhh oh god yes sweetheart" she laid down for her wife playing with her hair "my lil purple haired Monster lover"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
"Mmm, my Monster."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
Ayesha smiled playing with D's hair, leaning up to kiss her wife  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
Delilah smiled, kissing Ayesha. "So... shall we move on to the main course of love?"  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
"mmm yes we should" she kneeled up laying her wife back and slowly sliding into her pussy  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
Delilah moaned loudly. "Mmm, you fit perfectly."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
"damn I figured you were tight, but it does fit well baby" she kissed and sucked on her wife's neck and tits while thrusting, flexing a bit  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
"I love you."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
"love you too" Ayesha breathed heavy going faster and kissing D  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
Delilah soon began to loudly moan, already close even as she kissed back.  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
Ayesha moaned and growled "damn that's good pussy" she licked her lips from the kisses hugging her wife tight pounding it  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
Delilah soon cried out and came. "Fuck... babe.... never stop."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"might need one of your headbands" she laughed in between breaths "fuck...you're a workout Delilah" she kept fucking her wife good  
________________________________________  
February 1, 2019  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:00 AM  
Delilah smiled, moaning softly. "Are you complaining?"  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:00 AM  
she shook her head smiling big "never, good thing I deadlifted those 210 Kilos this morning, Rachael gave me hell in our match, my stamina is insane, so sexy that i turn you on"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:06 AM  
"Of course you do, my tough girl."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
she flexed and came hard grunting "ahhh"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:08 AM  
Delilah soon came again. "Mmm, so good."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:09 AM  
"damn that was a rush" Ayesha pulled out, moving down to lick her wife clean, holding D's legs on her strong shoulders  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:10 AM  
"Mmm, yeah it was."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:10 AM  
she smiled moving back up to kiss her woman, cock sticking straight up as she laid down  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:13 AM  
"Still all erect for me huh?"  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:14 AM  
"it won't be going down for a while, not with you around" she stared  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:17 AM  
"Maybe I should help?"  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:18 AM  
"go for it D" she smiled "you are so beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:21 AM  
Delilah smiled and moved to stroke Ayesha's cock softly.  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"oooo love you forever, Sarah Raymond" Ayesha moaned watching "worth the wait?"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:22 AM  
"So worth the wait." Delilah agreed.  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:23 AM  
"true love, Doom Predator" she kissed her wife while getting stroked  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
Delilah smiled and kissed back as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
her breathing became faster, thrusting in D's hand as the made out "everytime we kiss, i feel your love for me and return it with passion"  
Ayesha sucked on her wife's nipple hard  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:26 AM  
"Mmm, I love you babe."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
"love you" she said as she pulled off, cumming hard "ahhh"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:27 AM  
"So damn sexy." Delilah murmured.  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:30 AM  
"you're the sexy one" she caught her breath cuddling "bet i could handle you and Leva together...if Rachael don't try to kick my ass"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:30 AM  
"Rach so would kick your pretty ass."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:30 AM  
"wouldn't be easy but i agree" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:31 AM  
Delilah smiled, snuggling closer.  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:31 AM  
"lets go shower then i can get you that ring and we can make dinner and maybe round 2 after?"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:32 AM  
"Sounds good."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:33 AM  
"i mean...i know you probably want to be a Mom right?"  
________________________________________  
Delilah Doom (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
"I want your babies, if that's what you mean..."  
________________________________________  
Predator AyeshaRaymond (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"yes that's what i meant D" she smiled kissing her wife's sweaty forehead and smacked her cute butt "shower".


	12. Angelina Love/Velvet Sky

Velvet Sky (Shewolf)Today at 6:58 PM  
It was Valentine's Day, the same day that, a year ago, Velvet Sky had proposed to her wife, the woman she loved, Angelina Love. She had changed her name a few years back to drop Jamie and become Velvet Sky, although now she went by Love-Sky a lot more often. Velvet had been planning a special day for them both and now, finally, she was ready to find her wife, glad that David was staying with his father. "Hi BabyDoll." She was smiling even as she moved to greet her wife, noting her slight frown. "Happy Valentine's gorgeous..."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 7:01 PM  
*Angelina Love was comfortable in her marriage to long time bestie Velvet, the woman she admired, loved, and adored with all her heart. Angelina was married to The Wolves Davey Richards and they had a son named David together but divorced months later. "hey Sweetcakes" she smiled and hugged Velvet, kissing her softly "you too, why the pout?"  
she too dropped Lauren and changed it to Angelina  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 7:04 PM  
"You looked... sad...." Velvet murmured, cuddling into her wife a little. "Maybe you should tell me why Honey? Still shook from Winter being lil miss bitch-tits again?"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 7:06 PM  
"i'll be ok..i always pull through...but thanks for worrying" she held her VelVel close "just...." Angelina laughed "a little"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 7:07 PM  
Velvet laughed softly, kissing Angel's cheek softly. "My poor Angel baby..." She smiled softly, her voice warm as she added. "You ready to be spoilt rotten baby?"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 7:09 PM  
she melted instantly at the kisses blushing "mmm so...Velvety" massaging her back and arms "do I have a choice?" Angelina playfully nibbled at her wife's ear  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 7:20 PM  
Velvet giggled, lightly kissing Angela's hairline. "Mmm, nope.... question is where do you want to do gifts? Bed or sofa?"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 7:21 PM  
"couch then we can take it to bed so I can smother you in Loves" Angelina smiled big in her cute heart shirt and jeans, barefoot "speaking of Kat, her and Spinelli had a boy"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 7:27 PM  
Velvet smiled, kissing Angel softly. "Baby, you might want to get those jeans off if I'm going to spoil you..." She paused then added. "Good for them." She paused then added a further. "You get comfy babe, I'm going to go and get your gifts." She had headed up to the bedroom, arranging the bed and rose petals for later before quickly showering and changing into her first gift for Angel, moving to gather the others after wrapping a simple bow around herself, glad she had found velvet ribbons for the gifts.  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 7:29 PM  
she kissed back licking at Velvet's tongue gently for reaction "mmm damn so much sugar...not counting the chocolates of course" Angelina smirked taking them off wearing cute white thong, matching bra as she removed her shirt getting comfy and waiting "horny yet?"  
she smiled again excited knowing she'd get very spoiled  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 7:34 PM  
"Around you Angel Baby... always." Velvet answered as she walked into the room, settling playfully into Angelina's lap, holding out her gifts. "Here, open these first..."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 7:35 PM  
Angelina's eyes sparkled watching her wife settle in her lap "oh my my what have we here?" she slowly started undoing Velvet's top  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 7:39 PM  
Velvet giggled, letting Angel undo her bra and watching her with a smile, her hands still full of gifts.  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 7:40 PM  
"I like this gift very much" Angelina smiled big "mmm warm too" her face nuzzled into those boobs "oops ok..more gifts"  
as she slid Velvet's cute skirt and panties down  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 7:42 PM  
Velvet smiled, kissing her softly. "Baby.... I meant the gifts in my hands... but you can play with those too..."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 7:44 PM  
she kissed back grabbing that cute butt "mmm I know" she laughed taking the next gift, opening it, hand covered her mouth seeing the photo album "baby"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 7:48 PM  
"I love you, Angel." Velvet spoke softly, honestly, her lips hovering over Angel's as she kissed her. "I always did."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 7:49 PM  
"I love you VelVel" tears rolled down as she looked at the old pics and memories "aww you holding David when he was so tiny" Angelina kissed back  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 7:52 PM  
"He's a good kid, I'm very proud to be his second mommy."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 7:53 PM  
"he adores you so much Momma Vel" she smiled and got to the last gift "wow a bit heavy..ok" she bit her lip softly opening it and looked in "oh shit!..." blushing  
"ok who molded Lisa and Jessie's dicks and had this made?" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 7:55 PM  
Velvet had laughed at Angel's words, her voice soft and sweet. "Babe, that is so filthy." She had smiled even as she added. "I've seen you staring at them for a long time anyway, so I thought... why not use them... together."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 7:57 PM  
"I know but you bought this silyl girl" she nodded "this is so wow...thank you baby" Angelina kissed Velvet deep rubbing her chest  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 7:59 PM  
Velvet smiled, setting the box aside as she kissed back, arching to Angel's touch. "Mmm, baby.... I've missed this."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:01 PM  
"me too" softly she kissed over her wife's boobs, her hands roamed over that cute round butt "help me out of my undies" she whispered  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:02 PM  
Velvet smiled, quickly undoing Angel's bra, stroking her free breasts softly before moving to help her out of her panties. "You are so gorgeous Angel."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:04 PM  
Angelina moaned as they were now both fully nude "you too VelVel" she smirked taking one of the cocks out "I wanna use this on you"  
slowly standing and slipping the strappy on  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:08 PM  
Velvet smiled, watching her wife lovingly and standing, kissing her softly before lightly teasing the strap-on and using it to lead Angel into the bedroom, glad they had agreed earlier to make use of it. "Why not make this a little more fun..." Her words were proven as she settled onto the bed, letting her legs spread wide open, slightly teasing her own pussy as she did so, her voice almost filthy. "Come get your lil slut."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:11 PM  
Angelina smiled kissing back then following laughing "omg wonder if this is how Jessie or Lisa get pulled to the bedroom, ouch" as they got into the bedroom, kneeling over winking with a big smile, pointing to her beautiful butt like in their entrances then slipping the cock into her woman  
"oo those cute stubby toes" grabbing one and licking softly as she thrusted  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:13 PM  
"With Madi? Jess definitely gets her dick tugged." Velvet giggled, moaning at the penetration and bucking slightly, her moan louder at Angel's licking. "Mmm, love you Angel."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:15 PM  
"I believe it" Angelina laughed loudly "mmm love you, Velvet" her thrusts got harder seeing her wife get wetter, staring*  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:18 PM  
Velvet had moaned loudly, clinging to her wife even as she rode her somewhat wantonly. "You make me so wet baby..."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:20 PM  
as she was clung to, she leaned down kissing her wife passionately keeping a nice pace loving the reactions "mmm I always got wet for you, my Woman Crush Everyday"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:23 PM  
Velvet had smiled, kissing Angel lovingly but passionately, barely biting back her mewl as she felt herself stretch a little, already close. "Damn baby, I'm so close."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:24 PM  
"mmm let it loose babygirl" Angel smiled as they made out, her boobs now touching her wife's while she continued to thrust, using all her power now  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:25 PM  
Velvet soon did let it loose, moaning as she let herself cum, panting slightly. "Mmmm, so that toy definitely works."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:26 PM  
"with the Power of Love" she smiled big kissing on Velvet's neck and over her boobs, sucking hard on a nipple moaning and pushing as much as she can into her wife for added pleasure  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:29 PM  
Velvet had giggled then moaned, wrapping her legs around Angel to pull her deeper. "You could do that all day... I wouldn't complain."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:30 PM  
Angelina pulled off with a pop smiling "mmm love these boobs" offering hers while thrusting more  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:31 PM  
Velvet quickly latched onto Angel's boobs, suckling hard even as she moaned, bucking into every thrust with a mewl.  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:32 PM  
"awww damn" laughing as her wife latched on, moaning "damn got my toes curling so much when you do that baby" flexing while hitting a faster pace  
"you have magnet lips when you go for my boobs"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:35 PM  
"Mmm, then I'll do it more." Velvet promised, riding Angel harder, barely believing what she was about to say until she had said it. "Maybe next time we should try anal... I know you want to babe."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:38 PM  
"bring it on VelVet I won't complain" Angelina rolled to her back letting Velvet ride, both girls sweating "damn this is a workout" her eyes got big for a second "baby, I don't need my ass stretched, Madi tried it and couldn't sit for a week" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:40 PM  
Velvet smirked, riding Angelina as she leant down to kiss her sweetly. "What if I let you.... fuck me in the ass?"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:41 PM  
Angelina massaged her wife's back and ass smacking softly and kissing back staring " "you'd like that wouldn't you? I mean I lick your ass a lot"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:43 PM  
Velvet smiled slightly, her voice soft. "You know I'd love to let you do that..."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:46 PM  
"I know" Angelina smirked "become my butt slut, damn I love that butt" she smacked it hard arching up into Velvet  
"needed a raise?"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:49 PM  
Velvet had squealed as she came undone, her voice slightly rough. "Mmm, clearly I did."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:50 PM  
"damn I felt that orgasm Momma Vel" she moaned kissing her wife softly "how bout you suck it a bit before I wreck that butt?"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:51 PM  
"Magic word baby?"  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:53 PM  
"please?" laying there blowing kisses and cupping Velvet's sweaty boobs, Angelina smiled  
"how does Madi say that? omg soo gay"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 8:57 PM  
Velvet had smirked, moving to taste the toy softly. "Madi would be so jealous right now."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love (RP)Today at 8:58 PM  
"why's that?" she smiled again playing with her wife's hair, massaging Velvet's shoulder with her foot  
"you are so precious"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 9:02 PM  
"She always wanted you." Velvet smirked, slowly deepthroating the toy, gagging only slightly.  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love-Sky (RP)Today at 9:04 PM  
"I know..like she washed my back one time in the shower, it was cute but you were always my #1 Crush" she watched enjoying "slow down" Angelina teased  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 9:05 PM  
"Mmm, I did offer to share... but then Jess swept her off her pretty little feet." Velvet laughed, taking a break for some air. "You always get me so needy."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love-Sky (RP)Today at 9:08 PM  
"literally on her shoulder, that yelp was funny" laughing and pulling her wife up for some kisses "mmm I can't see myself without you"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 9:10 PM  
"You won't ever have to babe." Velvet promised, kissing her softly.  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love-Sky (RP)Today at 9:10 PM  
Angelina teared up in love kissing back cuddling  
"mmm" deepening the kiss  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 9:13 PM  
Velvet purred, responding gently even as she reached between them to ease the toy into place, gripping Angelina's shoulders a little as she sank down onto it with a low moan. "Mmm.... my Angel."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love-Sky (RP)Today at 9:17 PM  
"mmm ready huh?" holding Velvet's ass as she eased the toy into her ass "I LOVE this view" she smiled licking at a nipple, slowly thrusting up  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 9:18 PM  
Velvet moaned softly, kissing Angel hotly, her voice almost soft. "Mmm, I love you Angel... my sexy sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love-Sky (RP)Today at 9:20 PM  
Angelina kissed back gripping Velvet's ass "mmm love you too VelVel, thanks for all the amazing and sexy gifts, Happy Valentine's my sweet and sexy girl"  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 9:21 PM  
"Happy Valentines Baby." Velvet smiled, rutting down even as she took the toy deeper, almost panting the words. "Oh fuck that feels so good."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love-Sky (RP)Today at 9:22 PM  
sweet wet smooches as they talked "damn you ok?" she teased smiling, rubbing her wife's soaked pussy  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 9:23 PM  
"Mmm, I'm good baby, just real close."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love-Sky (RP)Today at 9:26 PM  
Angelina slowly thrusted more to get Velvet off "your pushing against the toy on each thrust has me close too mmmm" she held tight cumming  
________________________________________  
Velvet Love-Sky (Shewolf)Today at 9:27 PM  
Velvet soon came, snuggling against Angel as she did so, riding it out and slowly moving to remove the toy. "I love you, my sex Angel."  
________________________________________  
Angelina Love-Sky (RP)Today at 9:28 PM  
moaning as they both came, Angelina snuggled her beautiful wife "that was so...Beautiful baby" smiling big kissing Velvet's cheek.


	13. Becky/Charlotte Part 1

Rebecca Quin is known as The Irish Lass Kicker, The Man Becky Lynch and 1/4 of The Four Horsewomen of Wrestling....she wakes up seeing her and Ash's Australian Sheppard Cookie, she named after her gulty pleasure "Aye, i'll feed ya let me wake up" she says yawning and half asleep, hair a mess wearing cute tanktop and some purple panties "Cookie I said wait a minute..." he pesters her wanting to play  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 4:43 PM  
Ashley Fliehr, known to most of the world as Charlotte Flair, had sighed as she snuck in the door, dumping her bags and making for the bedroom, smirking as Becky's voice floated through the door to her, her laugh slightly soft as she entered the room, praying Becky wouldn't spot she'd been crying... again. She always cried when she had to get home alone. She hated nights without Becky, even if she loved being with her friends. "Leave Momma B alone Cookie... c'mon... I'll feed you." She smiled as the dog yipped and bounded towards her, glancing at Becky before taking the dog to get food, sighing as she fed the puppy, stroking it's soft head. "Momma B needs rest Cooks, you can't keep waking her up..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:46 PM  
Becky smiles as she washes her face and combing her hair, loving that her beautiful bestie/girlfriend was finally home smiling softly and walking into the kitchen wiping her face "he's such a lil Momma's boy, yeah" she walks over to hug Ash giving her a big kiss "welcome home Lass"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 4:47 PM  
"Mmm, happy to be home." Ash smiled, kissing her girlfriend sweetly, her voice a little softer and rougher than usual. "You know it's boring kicking Lana's ass without you..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:51 PM  
Becky smiles big, slightly hoarse but able to get words out in her heavy Irish accent, she giggles a bit "Aye, you can handle it..." she touches the handle of the fridge "handle...it...get it..huh?" she just smiles big  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 4:53 PM  
Ash had smiled, rolling her eyes as she laughed. "That was cheesy even for you Lynch..." She teased, lightly stroking Becky's good cheek, still afraid to touch her other cheek. "I love you... and your awful puns."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:55 PM  
she nods then kneels to pet Cookie and give him a big hug picking him up as she stands "cheesy? I think you just wait for them and pretend they are...I love you more" she sighs at the feel of Ash's hand touching her cheek  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 4:57 PM  
"Mmm, nah, that's impossible." Ash teased, laughing when Cookie barked at her. "You can hush too, little woof." Her smile was sweet even as she leant to kiss Becky softly, her voice quiet. "Maybe we should let him play a while... then you can 'Man' up and take me to bed? I've missed you... so much."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:59 PM  
"Cookie...you better not be eyeing my Quinoa....ahh don't you dare" he looks over the cabinet that has a bowl of it, doing it with puppy eyes "that's mine man.." she kisses his ears laughing as Cookie barked "Woooooo-f" she keeps a straight face "missed you more.." she puts Cookie down then offers her hand in Tea Time, pinky out  
she realizes Ash made a pun "haha! i'll Man up then.."  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 5:11 PM  
Ash had laughed softly as Becky chastised the dog, laughing again when Becky made a joke out of the dog's bark, her smile soft, delighted to have her girl home, and to be home with her. She'd missed her a lot. "Ugh, you are too punny..." She joked, realizing her own joke and laughing slightly at herself. It had become a habit once, watching the dog scurry away and curling her hand into tea-time position, pinky out and raised, connecting it gently, unable to hide her love for Becky, smiling wider as Becky recognized her pun and used it herself, dragging a soft laugh from Ash. "Man up and take your Queen." She murmured, leaning to kiss Becky softly. "I've missed my... Wooo.. Man."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:13 PM  
"cheers!" she smiles bumping fingers with Ash and then sipping her -tea- "mmmm that's High Quali-TEA" she leans in kissing back and then laughs as they seem to be in a war of puns this morning, her hands on Ash's amazing ass  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 5:15 PM  
Ash had laughed softly, her eyes sparkling with love. "I've missed you, PunQueen."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:15 PM  
"I had AJ stumped the other day...I was like ok...you get ya title back...and then...you can be the Champ that runs the Camp...and i'll be the Champ that puns the Camp...he's like oh come on now...and leaves!" she laughs and stares at Ash lovingly "how much?"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 5:20 PM  
"Aw, AJ's an idiot." Ash laughed, stroking a hand over Becky's back gently, her smile sweet as she removed one of Becky's hands from her ass, glad she had worn clothes that were easy to remove, and guiding it under her clothing to rest against her pussy, letting the wetness there say it all. "I've been like that since I knew I was coming home to my Champ... my beautiful Champ..." Her voice was lower, huskier and warmer as she added. "I've missed you, that smile, those eyes, that hair... those fingers..." Her breath caught as she leant to whisper. "I've missed you inside me, taking me... I've missed 'my Man' and my woman... I've missed being wanted by you. I've never been so bored or lonely... and now I... I just really need you. All of you."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:22 PM  
Bex wiggles her fingers against Ash's pussy "Ok Ash...if you can answer this...I will bang you in the arse..ok" she smacks Ash's ass raising an eyebrow and blushing at her lover's sweet words  
"trust me...you will get ALL of me...have I ever left you without a good lick or fuck?"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 5:26 PM  
Ash had gasped softly at Bex's finger wriggle, unable to hide her arousal, and mewling softly at Bex's light spank. "No... no you haven't..." She whispered, kissing Bex softly. "You can 'bang' me any way you want... but please make me yours again... I've missed it so much."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:27 PM  
"what did the Ghost dress up as for Halloween?" she smirks and stares at Ash then kisses on her neck and bites her nipple through her top slowly sliding her top up and off giving the nipple a nice nibble and suckle  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 5:30 PM  
"Mmm.... Boo-bies?" Charlotte guessed, using the first answer that came to her mind, moaning softly at Bex removing her top to nibble and suck on her nipple, running a soft hand into Bex's hair, her touch light but a clear plea to not stop yet.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:32 PM  
she shakes her head "John Cena...cause you...can't see him" she laughed softly then takes her woman off to the bedroom taking off her top with no bra flexing and taking her panties off having a nice light bush, grabbing Ash's hips from behind and started to hump her woman, her tits on Ash's back  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 5:37 PM  
Ash had laughed, letting Bex lead her away, moaning softly at Bex lightly humping her from behind, moving away for only a second to properly remove her shorts, the light peach fuzz covering her pussy already damp as she moved back to her lover. "Clothing isn't helpful if you want to actually take me darling..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:43 PM  
Becky smiles watching as she does then moved back up against Ash, humping her and cupping those big beautiful tits "I know Lass...just couldn't help it with all the begging...love you" her hips smack against Ash's firm ass  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 5:45 PM  
"Mmm, love you too Bex." Ash murmured, arching to Becky's hands at her tits, enjoying the feeling of Bex lightly humping her ass. "Missed you... missed this." She knew she was repeating herself but she was still too lost in love to care.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:47 PM  
"missed you and..." she breathes heavy kissing Ash's shoulder and neck caught up in the moment of lust "hey did Bayley get back to you bout lunch tomorrow? said she has something planned for Sasha" Bex kisses Ash softly looking at her, starting to sweat  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 5:50 PM  
"Mmm, 2 pm, they'll pick us up..." Ash answered quickly. "I think Bay might be about to propose to her woman... finally..." Her voice was soft, happy for the other women even as she let herself arch slightly to Bex's touch a little more. "Babe.... I've been meaning to ask you something...."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:52 PM  
"oh good" she nods and smirks "Aye, bout time" happy for their friends, one hand moves down between Ash's legs feeling her wetness "damn Niagra Falls over here" she smiles softly then leans close, nose touching her woman's nose "hmm?"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 5:55 PM  
"Mmm, you make me needy Babe." Ash murmured, focusing herself at Bex's soft hum, letting their noses rub together gently, her lips inches from Becky's as she spoke softly. "Rebecca Quin... you make me so happy I've been meaning to ask... will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
"you make me wanna...." her words once again overtaken, this time by a proposal as her eyes widen and light up "are you serious? omg!..YES! yes..." she smirks doing the Daniel Bryan YES  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 6:02 PM  
Ash had smiled, embarrassed that she had talked over her lover, but also unable to hide her joy at Becky's answer. "Oh I'm serious... Becky Bryan." Ash smiled, moving away long enough to grab the ring box, showing Becky her ring before whispering. "We can take proposal photos once your done claiming your fiancee."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 6:04 PM  
she laughs in her cute hoarse Irish voice "haha! shut up" she teases, her hands on her cheeks gasping "that has a perfect RING to it..." not being able to hold back another pun and offering her hand  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 6:07 PM  
Ash had laughed as she slipped the ring onto Becky's finger, moving to take a quick Selfie with her, tucking them both in tightly enough that only Becky's hand and their faces were in shot, her smirk clear as she posted it, tagging Becky. - The Man has her WooMan now... and the Queen has her Knight in shining Amour. - Her smile was soft as she kissed Becky's cheek again, laughing at Nia's complete fail at kayfabe when she replied. - Congrats to the punniest couple I know - Her smirk was clear as she read it aloud. "So... now the world knows... care to... seal the deal?"  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 6:09 PM  
Becky does her big happy mouth open smile, her hand on Ash's chest to show the ring off in the pic "oh shit...i'm gonna be Ric Flair's daughter in law! Wooo!" she enjoys doing the Woo so much now engaged to that Queen of hers, kissing her cheek and then those amazing lips that light a fire between them "well thanks Nia.." she smiles softly  
Sasha replies with hearts -no way! haha yay! congratulations to two amazing people...love you both so much! I just woke up Bayley squealing- Bex laughs reading  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 6:15 PM  
"Wooo!" Ash smirked, kissing Becky's cheek again softly, purring at the kiss. "Nia's kinda cute when she's not in bitch mode huh?" She laughed, noting the next update even as she listened to Becky read the next message. "Aw poor Bayley... Sash squeals loud..." She waited for a minute, liking the post before pulling the picture up properly. "Must be the right day for it... looks like Team Samoa finally figured their shit out..." She paused then added. "Good for 'Mina, she's been pining for Nia forever."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 6:17 PM  
"yeah she's ok...Tamina too I guess" she smiles as they kiss "haha! we're always waking each other up, nothing new" Bex nods "and to think...both are related to Rocky..but hey if they are happy, why not?"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 6:22 PM  
"That's true..." Ash smiled. "Ah, well, it's not like they'll have kids, no harm done... and besides, 'Mina's last guy was an ass, if Nia makes her feel safer..." She had smiled as she added. "Besides, Rocky's family is basically all of Samoa, I bet cousins have made babies before now... without even knowing."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 6:23 PM  
"yay! Megan will be my sister in law!" she smiles loving how sweet Ash's older sister always is "haha! stop it Ash...no images Lass" she kisses her Fiancee again  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 6:25 PM  
"She will be... she's excited already." Ash smiled, pulling up Megan's comment. "Best sister in law ever... See, she loves you." Ash had laughed, kissing Bex as she moved towards the bed, finally pulling Becky onto the bed with her, and reaching to find the present she'd hidden in her bag. "Brought you home a little... or should I say big.... gift... for the best 'Man' I know..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 6:27 PM  
Bex reads it smiling again, holding Ash close to her and kissing back "mmm I never doubted it, she's awesome sauce!" Bex gets ontop of Ash moving her hair back staring "hello beautiful.." her ears perk "spoiling me again huh?"  
Bex's tits against Ash's  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 9:10 PM  
Ash smiled, nodding and kissing Bex softly. "Of course I'm spoiling you... I love you."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 9:12 PM  
Bex kisses back playing with Ash's more "let me see it...SEE it" pointing to her eyes  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 9:15 PM  
Ash smiled, sitting up a little to hand Becky the box, her voice soft. "It's best if you open it love..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 9:16 PM  
Bex takes it smiling big and opening it and jaw drops "there's a penis in here Ash"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 9:18 PM  
Ash blushed and laughed softly. "Well, you do keep insisting 'I'm the Man'...." Her voice was soft, almost teasing, as she leant to whisper. "Now you can really be my Man... any time you like." She paused, kissing Becky's cheek softly. "I've seen you staring at them for months and since apparently now I get your paycheck... I wanted to spend it on you... on us... so we can have more fun together."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 9:21 PM  
Bex laughs "haha! you damn right!" she nods laying back to slide it on, loving that it's a purple gel one "heard these were top notch...the gift that keeps on giving..." Bex turns head catching Ash's lips "good choice, I love it and I love you"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 9:27 PM  
Ash smiled, watching Bex play with her gift a little and slide it onto herself, her small smile not keeping in her purr of surprised pleasure when Bex kissed her and liked her present, the words melting her as she moved to cup Bex's cheek and kiss back, pulling away slowly. "I love you, my Bex... my fiancee... my Man." Her smile turned almost cheeky as she added. "I'm glad you love your new toy..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 9:31 PM  
Bex strokes it fast then flares her fingers at Ash like she's spraying cum out kissing back as Ash grabbed her face, loving that so much "mmmm love you my Ash, my Queen, my reason for pushing myself to be better" she smiles big nodding  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 10:10 PM  
Ash laughed softly, loving her fiancee's dirty mind, smiling at her softer words, delighting in the honesty in her words and smile. "I'm so proud of you.... my beautiful Champ." She had kissed Bex again, then leant to whisper a slightly less soft but still honest. "I still want you to make me yours Bex... use your new toy and bury yourself deep in me... I want to be yours. I want to be yours to ruin and fuck and make scream. I need you."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 10:13 PM  
"thank you, i'm proud of your accomplishments and your drive to better yourself too" she kissed Ash back, breathing deep hearing her Fiancee's desires more and more as she gets ontop slowly sliding the cock into that waiting pussy "mmm perfect fit...like us" slowly thrusting as she kisses on Ash's neck sucking hard on her weak spot  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 10:19 PM  
"Got to be the best to love the best." Ash murmured, pushing hair out of Bex's eyes gently, finally gently cupping her bruised cheek carefully, kissing her tenderly, although her hand slid back and into Bex's hair when it fell back into her face, wanting to see Bex's eyes, to melt into her. She had moaned softly at Bex slipping into her, arching to welcome her with pure love, her breath catching at Bex's words. "Mmm, yes it is... we are." Bex's slow thrusts drew meek moans from her, her breath catching again at Bex's kisses and suck at her neck. "I love you, Bex..." She knew she had said it before, she didn't care, she meant it.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 10:22 PM  
"I definitely have the best, I love you too...always have always will" Bex rubs on Ash's long legs meaning every single word she spoke "nothing like the comforting touch of my woman" Bex tears up as she kisses all over Ash's hard chest and big beautiful tits, sucking on one hard and pulling at it while she continues to massage those long legs  
"mmmm freshly shaved legs"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 10:32 PM  
Ash smiles softly, blinking rapidly to not cry. "Careful, you'll make me cry in a minute...." She teased softly, enjoying the feel of Bex rubbing her legs with her own, her smile sweeter when Bex did tear up, her lips brushing each tear away as it fell. "I love you, my Irish Fire Goddess." Her voice was tender, honest. "I hate that you got hurt but to come home to you is wonderful." Her voice catches as Bex kisses her chest and tits, moaning softly at Bex's suckling and pulling, enjoying the continued feel of Bex inside her and massaging her legs. "Of course, I only shave for you Bex...." Her voice was soft, her free arm looping around Bex as she continued her pace, gently pulling her closer with a hand on her ass, dragging Bex deeper into her with a moan. "I'm all yours Babe, all yours to make love to... to be loved by." Her smile was softer as she added a sweeter but dirtier. "Or fuck... when you need to let out a little hurt or anger. I'm here... for all of it, all of you."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 10:37 PM  
"hey no cryin'" she laughs a bit then starts to thrust harder and pulling Ash's hips up to arch for her "love you my Queen" she smiles loving her woman's soothing voice "Aye, we all go through it...it's the business" Bex kisses Ash's chin softly as her cute round tits massage her woman's tits "I dunno how these things don't fall out when you do most of those risky moves yah" she looks Ash into the eyes "and i'm here for you...anything you need, you have an ear that always listens and a shoulder to cry on, my heart belongs to you Ashley Elizabeth"  
she gets the urge for her own tits to be suckled as she moves them into Ash's face, getting off on her woman enjoying her  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 10:43 PM  
Ash had moaned softly, arching into Bex's thrusts happily, finding she was lost for words at the sweetness her love r showed her, giggling at the chin kiss even as she felt their chests move together, still happily letting Bex make love to her. "Tit tape and prayer mostly." She admitted with a slight laugh. "I claim you then Rebecca... body, heart, soul...all of it... I want you and I give you all I am in return." Her words trailed off as she moved to eagerly suckle at her lover's chest, cupping her beautiful breasts eagerly enough and moaning softly against them as she did so.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 10:46 PM  
Bex laughs about the amount of tit tape her woman goes through "uh huh lots of prayer, for sure" she smiles at the words of her bestie, the woman she loved more than Quinoa and puns "awww now you gonna get me all flustered" she tears up having a sensitive heart at times "ohhhh" she moves Ash's hair back as her tits are taken while going deep as she can  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 10:58 PM  
Ash smiled, gently wiping away her lover's tears, gently continuing to suckle on her lover's tits, arching again with a moan, knowing she was close but deliberately holding herself back from rutting up, not quite ready to let herself cum undone. She had managed only a little longer before mewling against Bex's tits, releasing them only when her head fell back, her body shaking as she hit her release, cuming undone hard and fast, her breath coming in swift pants, her voice shaky when she did come down. "Mmm, I love you Babe, my sexy Man."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 11:00 PM  
"oooo yahhh" her toes curling as her tits are suckled, she then pulls out after Ash cummms hard, kneeling up and pulling her woman up to suck the cock, which is soaked in her juices, holding the back of her woman's head, flipping her hair back sweating "The Man loves you too Queen Bee"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 11:04 PM  
Ash had quickly and willingly suckled the toy clean, moaning softly at Bex's words, pulling away only when she was finished to lean up and kiss Bex softly. "You are so amazing."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 11:07 PM  
Bex holds Ash's cheeks softly, kissing back "I know" she says all cocky "i'm Cocky...get it...huh?" she laughs laying and cuddling with her woman, hearing Cookie barking and running around  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 11:12 PM  
Ash laughed softly. "Maybe take that off and go let Cookie in before he has a freakout... then we can snuggle."


	14. Becky/Charlotte Part 2

Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 12:14 AM  
Ashley 'Charlotte' Flair had smiled as she watched Becky come home. The two had been forced to come home seperately when Becky won her Rumble match and again when Becky had gone to RAW. "Hey gorgeous.... How's my best Man?"  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 12:17 AM  
Becky smiled petting Cookie as she arrived home "whatcha doin' huh? missed me?" she loved off time with her wife/bestie Ash, she was also the 2019 Royal Rumble winner and on a collision course with Ronda Rousey at Wrestle Mania 35 in New Jersey for the RAW Women's Title "The Man is...great..a lil banged up but nothing new, yah?" she smiled kissing her Queen as she stood  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
"Nothin' new... says the woman who nearly had me break character." Ash teased. "You panicked me babe, especially after poor Lana." She had stretched, giggling when her onesie let out a snarl. "Oops, keep forgetting it does that..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 12:20 AM  
she nodded "haha what are you wearing Lass? baby Shark doo doo doo?" Becky laughed at the snarl "I done nothing of the sort" she glared playfully  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 12:21 AM  
"I was cold... and besides, easier to remove this than proper clothes..." Ash smirked. "Since we both know I'm aching for you already." Ash smiled, moving to kiss Becky softly. "Aw relax Lasskicker, I knew you were good second you got Ronnie tripping on her words."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 12:23 AM  
"it is very cold out...lordy it's good to be home, warm with my favorite Queen and my puppy" she smiled big "you know it, cause I hate having to remove layers" Becky held Ash close kissing back "mmm hi...pfft Ronnie...hold my Guiness...I got this"  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 12:30 AM  
Ash laughed softly. "You got her good." She agreed. "Now the question is... can you knock her out for once."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 12:31 AM  
"and that is why...I am The Man" she smirked "I should just put my Panda onsie on and we can mate like animals" Becky smirked again "like a light"  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
"I can't wait to watch you make that bitch pay... pushing Lana around and hurting her like that...." Ash smiled. "You could also just take this damn onesie off me and.... take... me."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
"she has it coming, cocky she is..." she kicked her shoes off as her voice trailed listening to her wife, Cookie sniffed at her feet "Cookie...do they smell nice baby boy? I have business to take care of...yer Momma has an Arse Licking coming"  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 12:46 AM  
"Arse licking huh? Someone feeling a little... arsey?"  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
"haha you know I am babe" Becky smiled taking Ash to bed, undressing "the things I can do to you make your toes curl don't they, woman?"  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 12:52 AM  
Ash smiled, slowly stripping and settling on the bed. "Oh yes... or did you forget we got caught last weekend?"  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
she nodded climbling into bed and between Ash's long legs licking slowly at her pussy "like they don't do they same..come on now!"  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 12:55 AM  
"Well, maybe not as... loudly." Ash teased, moaning softly at Becky's attentions.  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"the louder the better...we don't hold back...ever Ashley" Becky smiled sucking her woman's clitty  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 12:58 AM  
"No we don't." Ash agreed, moaning loudly at Becky's suckling. "Mmm, fuck I've missed this."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 1:02 AM  
she smirked "and besides, the look on Shayna's face when I looked back at her...Jesus, it was only a couple hours you slut" Becky laughed and slurped that clitty good, fingering slowly and grabbing Ash's boob  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 1:06 AM  
"She was shocked." Ash laughed, moaning and bucking slightly. "Mmm, yeah, I guess I am a slut for you."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"gawd you taste sooo good ya slut" Becky laughed softly while flattening her tongue catching every inch of Ash's sweet pussy "mmm smooth and tasty, better than a Pint"  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 1:16 AM  
"Mmm, that's my man."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
she flipped her woman over biting all over that arse "mmm this Arse though, wanting the magical tongue" Becky licked it while fingering Ash's pussy  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 1:24 AM  
"Oh.... my god." Ash had almost whined the words, bucking to Becky's fingers and moaning. "You feel so fucking good."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
"better pray to God" Becky smiled going faster "I love you Ashley Flair-Lynch..my beautiful Queen" said as she sucking her woman's clitty hard, almost fisting  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 1:41 AM  
"Mmm.... I love you too Rebecca Flair-Lynch, my beautiful Man... my Lasskicker."  
Ash's words came through pants and moans.  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 1:43 AM  
"mmm so HOT and I didn't even break out the dick" Becky swirled her tongue deep removing her fist "damn that's good eatin' Lass"  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 1:53 AM  
"Mmm... guess now you know exactly how to ruin me." Ash panted, soon coming undone hard.  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 1:57 AM  
"oh yah" she layed under Ash where her Queen was sitting on her face, licking and drinking cum "mmmm" she smacked Ash's arse  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:04 AM  
"Bex..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:05 AM  
"Ash.."  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:05 AM  
"You keep that up I'm going to fall apart really hard."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:06 AM  
"not the first time" Becky smirked pulling Ash down kissing her deep  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:09 AM  
Ash giggled, kissing back hotly.  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:09 AM  
she held her Queen's ass as the kissed "mmm love you"  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:11 AM  
"Love you too Bexsploder."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:13 AM  
Becky smiled staring "well aren't you the sexiest and cutest...they may think they can tear us apart, but our love is unbreakable"  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:18 AM  
"They can make us argue on screen, but we'll just bring that shit home and fuck it out."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:20 AM  
"we are stronger together...like Pam and Merc..." Becky smiled kissing her woman again  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:26 AM  
"Tess and Kira." Ash laughed. "I swear we get the same lame ass booking." She admitted, kissing Becky again.  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:27 AM  
"haha yah those two are adorable, ya think?" Becky returned the kiss playing footsies, slowly grinding  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:29 AM  
"I mean... I could watch you slay that bitch forever, but aren't you getting tired of arguing?" Ash asked, moaning softly. "God you fluster me so much."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:30 AM  
"yeah it is overdone and exhausting " she nodded and winked "you do things to me too" letting Ash take control, moaning  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:36 AM  
"Mmm... well let's forget that for the night and just enjoy ruining each other." Ash suggested, slowly upping the pace.  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:37 AM  
"good idea sexy Momma" she smiled and rubbed Ash's boobs "god Ash you're gonna make me gush, Lass"  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:42 AM  
"Kinda the point, sexy Daddy."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:44 AM  
Becky laughed biting her lip moving her wife's hair back "so beautiful" said between breathes as she came undone  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:45 AM  
"Yes you are." Ash smiled, kissing Becky hotly. "My gorgeous Bexy."(edited)  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:46 AM  
Becky returned the kiss drooling "mmm"she started sucking Ash's nipples pressing to her Queen  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:51 AM  
Ash moaned softly. "Damn, someone got hot."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:53 AM  
"you were always hot babe" Becky wiggled her tongue hard on Ash's nipples biting them  
smacking her ass  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:53 AM  
"I meant you... sexy beast."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:54 AM  
"oh...sorry I was distracted haha" she smiled big  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 2:55 AM  
Ash laughed, purring softly. "Naughty girl."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 2:56 AM  
"you made me this way remember?" Becky stuck her tongue out cuddling close  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 3:00 AM  
"And I love it."  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 3:01 AM  
"me too" Becky yawned and nuzzled her Queen "The Man is happy to be home with her Queen"  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 3:01 AM  
"Sleepy babe?"  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 3:02 AM  
"long drives are madness" she nodded  
________________________________________  
Ash 'Charlotte' Flair(Shewolf)Today at 7:22 PM  
"Mmm, you're so warm." Ash soon fell asleep.  
________________________________________  
The Man Rebecca Flair-Lynch (RP)Today at 7:22 PM  
"well aren't you cute" Becky smiled falling asleep aswell.


	15. Beth Phoenix/Brie Bella Part 1

The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 7:28 PM  
The Glamazon had two sweet little girls Ruby Ever and Lyric Rose from a previous relationship with Edge but has moved on and was still good friends with him for their girls, her focus now was her beautiful Twin, Brie Bella...she was sitting on the couch wearing a nice casual button up top, pants, socks twirling her hair while talking with bestie Natalya about her dad's passing, Ruby was sleeping on her chest "i'm here if you ever need to talk Nattie, love you girl, tell Ronda hello for us" she smiles at Brie  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:36 PM  
Brie had smiled back having just put her daughter to bed. She had left Daniel without much problems, both of them knowing that Birdie would prefer her family at least be friends, although she knew much of his ability to let go had come from seeing her with Beth and Edge being a support for him when he did feel betrayed, letting him talk through his emotions, she had moved to steal Beth's phone as she kissed her cheek. "Hey Nattie.... Yeah, I heard. I'm so sorry darling." She had paused, then smiled. "Yeah I can hear her... tell her she better be good to you, okay honey..." She had laughed at Ronda's obvious playful retort. "Love ya too Rousey, okay Nats... love you... bye." She had returned the phone with a smile, having rung off. "I think Ronda might propose... at least then Jimbo will know his daughter's safe..." She paused then smiled as Ruby stirred slightly. "She okay?"  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 7:41 PM  
Beth watches Brie and laughs softly sighing happily at the kiss then slowly stands with her youngest her her arms listening "Ronda is so adorable...bless her heart...bout time huh?" she smiles big with a beautiful tone taking the phone "yeah I feel so bad for Nattie, she doesn't deserve losing her Dad...I lost mine a few years back" Beth nods kissing Ruby's cheek "probably dreaming already, i'll go lay her down with Lyric and Birdie ok?"  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:45 PM  
"Yeah, how long they been together now... four years and counting..." Brie smiled, watching Ruby fall still again. "Sure, I'll see you in the bedroom Momma Bee." She paused then smiled, stroking Beth's cheek. "Love you."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 7:47 PM  
"a good while baby, longer than you and I" she nods kissing Brie's cheek "and I love you too" she then heads off to put her baby to bed with the others  
she paused staring then smiles at those 3 Amigos and laughs softly before returning to her girl bumping her playfully "oh sorry I was headed to see my beautiful girlfriend, have you seen her?"  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
"Yeah well one of us insisted on trying to date Ms Young..." Brie teased, watching her lover leave before heading up to the bedroom, making a point to strip down and pull on a robe, knowing Beth loved undressing her slowly. "Well, gee, I dunno... what does she look like?" Her reply was teasing even as she moved to push Beth's shoulder lightly. "Must be damn lucky to have a woman like you."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 8:05 PM  
she just glares "we're just friends, she's like a sister to me....nothing more, besides she is better off with Dana" she pokes Brie's belly watching "about your height, the sexier Twin, a very amazing Mother and yeah i'll say she's lucky" she smiles big sliding her strong arms around her woman "hey there"  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:12 PM  
"Took you how long to learn that?" Brie teased, kissing her lover gently. "At least now I have you... my amazon." She had blushed slightly, laughing at Beth's next words, melting into her arms and letting her hands rest lightly on Beth's shoulders. "Hi.... you're gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 8:14 PM  
"hey I got hit in the head a lot" she laugh kissing Brie's neck"and I have you.." she blushes at Brie's comments, loving her so much "come closer" she slowly picks Brie up on her right shoulder with ease  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:17 PM  
Brie had gasped softly, swooning as she spoke, sitting comfortably on Beth's shoulder. "That is... never not going to make me swoon." Her words were sweet even as she stroked Beth's hair gently, her next words soft. "I love you Elizabeth Kocianski..."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 8:19 PM  
she smiles up as Brie sat on her shoulder "I love you more Brianna Garcia" she lets her girl down catching her in her arms "I think you swoon and just don't show it cause i'll swoon back" Beth sways with Brie in her arms kissing her  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:23 PM  
Brie smiled, kissing Beth softly. "Maybe I'll swoon for you in private..." She whispered, enjoying being cradled closer to Beth.  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 8:27 PM  
"you better I don't have all this charm for nothing" she smiles into the kiss and getting in bed with her favorite Twin "mmm sweet lil Mommy"  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:04 PM  
Brie smiled, tenderly stroking hair out of Beth's eyes as she kissed her softly. "My sweet Amazon Queen...." Her voice was soft, sweet even. "I still can't believe I got you."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 9:06 PM  
Beth kisses back stretching a bit, rubbing Brie's abs "you have such toned abs baby and neither can I...so much that you should be my wife...since Nicole is engaged, you should be too" she smiles  
"I love you Brianna Garcia"  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:12 PM  
Brie had gasped, a fleeting recognition of her plans falling apart quickly washed away by a flood of emotion and love, her smile soft as she leant to kiss Beth, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke. "I love you too Elizabeth Kocianski...." She paused exactly long enough to open her drawer and pull out the ring she had been planning to pack to take to Disney, opening the ring box and whispering. "Yes I'll marry you...." She took a breath to gather her thoughts enough to add. "I was going to ask you when we got to Disney..."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 9:16 PM  
Beth kisses back loving her girl's affection and love for her "awww wow..i didn't know...I just can't wait anymore, you're the one I wanna spend the rest of my life with, grow old together and watch our girls grow up" she tears up and takes the ring slipping it on Brie's finger kissing her again taking a deep breath of Brie's sweet scent, cupping a cheek  
she then offers her hand for Brie's ring, her ring was in Beth's pocket  
"yes baby" she whispered  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:33 PM  
Brie smiled, kissing her tenderly after slipping the ring onto her finger. "This is just as special Bethy..." She whispered, kissing her fiancee again sweetly as she wiped away her tears. "Don't cry.... c'mere..." She had taken Beth's hand pressing it to rest over her heart, her own light at Beth's chest over her heart. "Feel that... our hearts beat as one...."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 9:36 PM  
"I know...my heart is so full right now" Beth kisses back holding Brie's ass with the other hand getting so close to her, locking fingers with her Fiancee smiling "Elizabeth and Brianna Garcia-Kocianski...sounds so beautiful doesn't it?"  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:45 PM  
"Sounds perfect..." Brie whispered, kissing Beth again softly. "I'm so blessed to have you in my life Beth... my Fiancee..."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 9:47 PM  
Beth kisses back rubbing her socked foot over Brie's cute foot "i'm blessed to have you and our girls too baby, so very much" she softly cups Brie's boob  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:51 PM  
Brie had murred softly, letting her hand rest over Beth's on her boob, her voice soft. "I'm yours Babe, totally yours." She had let her hand lightly stroke over Beth's arm, leaning to kiss her again before whispering. "Mine..." as she let her fingers trail gently over Beth's chest, gently cupping her breast and toying with it slightly.  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 9:55 PM  
"and I adore your little freckles" Beth laughs softly kissing Brie's nose softly "mwah" she stares for a moment "damn i'm lucky" she smiles big loving how curious Brie was with her "my favorite Bella, lil Brie Mode, Brie-sy" she thinks of other names as she starts to undress*  
"don't mind my feet, these socks make them sweat"  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:58 PM  
"Your muscles though Babe... mindblowingly sexy." Brie murmured, giggling when Beth kissed her nose, glad she had dropped the robe before coming to bed. "Wife..." Brie teased, smiling softly. "Bethy, Boo... Glamazon Queen..." Her smile was soft as she watched Beth undress, smiling at her words and letting her smirk say it all. "Guess I'll just have to make the rest of you match then... won't I?"  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 10:00 PM  
Beth flexes big as she finishes undressing and laying back down "yes wife of my life?" she smiles big, having a nice fuzzy bush "mmhmm"  
her eyes light up looking down "Bella pussy yum" she wiggles her eyebrows  
"let me go wash my feet real quick" she stands playfully putting her foot on bed near Brie's nose  
looking down she sees a toy lingering "ohh baby.."  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:03 PM  
Brie had laughed softly. "Go wash those feet then come get your woman nice and wet."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 10:04 PM  
"i'm going" she laughs and walks into bathroom washing them smiling then returning with her entrance pose  
"like yours don't smell and I have to massage them" she teases  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:09 PM  
"I washed them tonight Darlin'..." Brie smiled. "Now come be sexy somewhere I can touch you."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 10:10 PM  
"I mean other times Brie Brie" she grabs the toy bending over showing her ass then slips it on and turns all sexy "you gave me a boner" she gets back into bed  
Beth instantly starts sucking Brie's neck and nipple  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:13 PM  
Brie had moaned softly, running a hand into Beth's hair so she could see her Fiancee's face as she suckled. "Mmm, that feels so good Bethy...." Her voice was soft, for now, but they both knew it would get raspier the more needy she got.  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 10:14 PM  
Beth bites the nipple and growls being cute "my titties now!" she strokes the cock then slowly slides it into Brie's wanting wet pussy, holding one of her legs  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:16 PM  
"Yes... Yours." Brie panted, gasping as she felt Beth slip into her, moaning softly at the feel of Beth's hand on her leg even as she arched to push Beth deeper with a moan, aching to take the strapon deeper into her. "Oh..." Her voice broke off as she rocked up a little more. "God, Beth.... take me..."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 10:18 PM  
"I got you sexy Twin" she smiles and kisses her Fiancee hard and deep with tongue as she began to thrust into that pussy, moaning into Brie's mouth, hips smacking  
smug look on her face knowing she can satisfy the woman she loves  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:25 PM  
"Fuck." Brie had panted the word, kissing back just as hard and deep, moaning against Beth's lips as she let Beth fuck her, her body arching with each thrust, letting out soft mewls even as she moaned, her free leg sreading herself wider for Beth, her moans soon more audible even as she felt herself rut up into Beth's thrusts, her eyes locked on Beth as she arched, barely managing to find words as she moaned again. "Harder... Babe... please..." Her voice shaking as she added. "Stretch me."  
________________________________________  
December 18, 2018  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:02 PM  
"mmm dirty mouth" Beth gets Brie into doggystyle as she holds her Fiancee jackhammering her pussy breathing heavy and sweating "cumm for me baby" Beth grabs Brie's tits hard, leaning over to lick over Brie's spine up to her shoulder, giving all she has and stretching that hole more* "sexy tight ass baby mmm" Beth smiles big biting Brie's ear softly, smacking her ass hard  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Today at 3:01 PM  
Brie had moaned hotly as she let Beth position her, arching into her hands and moaning again at the feeling on Beth's tongue on her spine, mewling wantonly at the spank, soon cuming undone and collapsing forward to rest her head on her hands, shivering as she came down, her voice roughly husky when she managed to speak. "You make me so damn wet Beth..." Her smile was soft even as she shifted slightly, her moan soft even as she felt the toy slip from her to nudge her asshole. "And needy."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 3:05 PM  
"Beth smiles big, hair messy as Brie finally came* "mmm damn best sex I ever had" she bites her lip holding Brie's cute ass as she slid out of her Fiancee's pussy and slowly into her ass, Beth's chest heavy as she caught her breath, shining with sweat "love you so much" she leans over for a kiss  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Today at 3:06 PM  
"Well, you'll get a lot more of that now Babes... I'm all yours." Brie leant back up slightly to kiss Beth, moaning softly at the feeling of the toy in her ass even as she kissed her Fiancee. "And I do mean all..."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 3:08 PM  
Beth smiles into the kiss playfully jiggling Brie's amazing Mommy tits "you have my everything" she thrusts slowly in Brie's ass smacking it again tasting some sweat off her Fiancee's shoulder and neck staring into Brie's eyes  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Today at 3:12 PM  
Brie had moaned softly, smiling at Beth's playful nature. "Mmm, I'll hold you to that." Brie teased, her words fading to moans as she let her eyes meet Beth's, shivering at the smack and light pace. She had always been a little shy about anal sex but with Beth it felt right, she was giving her everything. "I love you Beth, my glamazon." She spoke softly even as she arched to push back against the strap-on, moaning as she added. "But right now I need you to fuck me like you mean it. Claim my ass."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 3:31 PM  
"good" Beth laughs and flips her hair back starting to thrust faster and harder flexing with her Glamazon pose then playing with her Mommy tits "you got it Brianna" she grits her teeth running her hands up Brie's back and around to her tits again squeezing hard  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Today at 3:39 PM  
Brie had moaned loudly, arching to push back into Beth's thrusts, loving the feeling of being filled even as she shivered at Beth's touch and teeth, moaning loudly again and she bucked slightly, gasping at the feeling even as she stretched a little. "Oh... god yes."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 3:41 PM  
Beth gives one good pop "mmmm damn how bout you show me what that sexy mouth can do?" she smiles softly then lays back kissing her Brie Brie, rubbing her arms and back  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Today at 3:50 PM  
Brie had smiled, kissing Beth hotly as she moved over her, stroking her hands lazily over her arms and muscles, moving to slowly take the toy into her mouth, keeping her eyes locked on Beth as she did so, suckling softly and making a point to let her tongue tease against the edge of the toy, lightly catching small tastes of Beth's pussy at the same time.  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 3:55 PM  
"mmm" Beth moans hard as they make out, flexing again as Brie rubbed her strong arms knowing her girl loved her physique, which was sexy after having two babies and lots of time in the gym, she smiles watching her Twin play with the toy "imagine Mercedes Martinez must tingle when Princesa does that to her, they're having a baby soon" she adds playing with Brie's hair "did Lina tell you some stuff about how..." she gasped as her pussy was tasted, her big feet massaging the bed  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Today at 4:02 PM  
Brie smiled, continuing what she was doing, they could talk once she was finished pleasuring her Glamazon. Her pace upped slightly, her moan soft even as she stole a few more laps of Beth's pussy, making a point to meet her eyes as she did so, her pace never slowing as she both 'gave head' and licked her lover's pussy.  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 4:05 PM  
Beth just smiles biting her lip enjoying what she sees and lifting her knees opening up a bit "nice pussy huh baby?" Beth stares back moaning so much needing to cummm so bad for her Fiancee "ohhh god yesss Brianna!"  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Today at 4:08 PM  
"Mmm." Brie's agreement was soft as she upped her pace further, knowing it was definitely pushing Beth closer to cuming for her.  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 4:12 PM  
Beth strong left leg on Brie's shoulder, toes curled as she rubs her tits licking one in pleasure "fuck!" she bites lip teasingly hoping she didn't wake the babies up "you're making me....ahhhh...." she screams cumming hard  
her body shuddering  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Today at 4:16 PM  
Brie had smiled, gently removing the toy before settling herself back over Beth to kiss her lovingly. "My sexy Glamazon Queen... I love you." Her smile was soft as she added. "Damn good job we listened to Ames on that soundproofing too, given how hot we get."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 4:17 PM  
*Beth kisses back smiling and catching her breath" she nods and moves her Twin's hair back "a lifesaver"  
"i'm jealous and Nicole got to see Lana, Nattie, Nia, Paige, and Trinity naked though" she smirks "was it awkward to see your own sister naked?"  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Today at 4:22 PM  
"A little..." Brie admitted with a laugh. "Not as awkward as watching Lana try not to jump Maryse when she joined us... poor woman nearly cried with need."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 4:23 PM  
"ah well could be worse right?" Beth laughs loudly "poor Ryse" she smirks "like you baby?" she hugs Brie close kissing her neck and cheek "sweaty"  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Today at 4:28 PM  
Brie smirked, her smile soft. "Yeah, like me... except I was probably more of a pain in the ass pining after you." She admitted, smiling at Beth's next words. "Here, let me clean you up..." She was smirking even as she moved to run her tongue over Beth from head to toe, moaning softly at the taste of her. "You still taste like fine wine Bethy...."  
________________________________________  
The Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 4:30 PM  
"you can be a pain the ass sometimes" *she smirks teasingly" "but you are my pain in the ass, love you Mommy" Beth gasps enjoying the tongue bath and blushing so much "you make me feel beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Brie Garcia (Bella) (Shewolf)Today at 4:32 PM  
"You are beautiful." Brie whispered as she slipped back into place over Beth, kissing her softly.


	16. Beth Phoenix/Brie Bella Part 2

Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 12:11 AM  
Brie smiled as she got home to Beth, watching the way her wife stretched and moving to kiss Beth softly. "Hey beautiful..." She spoke quietly, knowing that they were lucky to have peace and quiet. "Have fun with Ren and the girls? Heard the Rumble got a little wild this year?"  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
Beth smiled big kissing back "hey honey" her eyebrows raised "wild isn't the word but yeah we had a blast, so much going on" hugging Brie close "how was your time with Nicole?"  
she laughed "poor Renee got spooked and jumped in my lap thinking she had safety from being squished during the men's Rumble"  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 12:16 AM  
"Poor Renee." Brie laughed. "Nicole was good, seems like she and Steph have plans for another kid... not that I asked how... they'll find a way." She paused then added. "At least Steph said yes to more children... unlike John." She paused, kissing her wife softly as she cuddled closer. "Missed your cute butt though."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:18 AM  
Beth smiled big smothering her wife in kisses then smooching those lips, smacking that cute butt "oh wow! another one? missed you too" her eyes rolled "John can go screw himself"  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 12:22 AM  
"Ew." Brie laughed. "Even John would want that."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
she laughed again "is Nicole still weird about us taking pics of our feet together? I thought it was a cute idea"  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 12:25 AM  
"She was surprised I guess, you know... since Steph's so normal." Brie rolled her eyes.  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
"normal is so boring" Beth kissed Brie's neck and grabbing that ass "you're adorable"  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 12:27 AM  
"Aw babe, so are you." Brie murmured, kissing Beth softly. "Maybe we should go enjoy our bed... alone... for the first time in a while?"  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
she kissed back, toes pinching at her wife's "mmm and kissable girl, sounds like someone needs a good fucking"  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 12:28 AM  
"You know I do.... Nicole's cute but she just won't get kinky the way we do."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:29 AM  
Beth scooped Brie up as she stood "I ended up falling in love with the hornier Bella" she laughed carrying her wife to bed  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 12:31 AM  
"You mean the sexier..." Brie teased. "Or kinkier."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:32 AM  
"Sexy Brianna, my loving wife and Mommy of the cutest baby in the family" she smiled big laying Brie down and then helping her undress  
"well counting Ruby and Lyric, we have three cuties"  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 12:34 AM  
Brie smiled, letting Beth undress her, moving to help her undress. "We sure do Bethy... my sweet, sexy angel."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
"omg speaking of Ruby, she was scared to say hi to Ruby Riott...like come on you have the same name as her babygirl...but no she was clutching my leg tight" enjoying getting undressed, Beth smiled kissing Brianna  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 12:39 AM  
"Rubes always gets spooked honey, remember her meeting Stephie for the first time?" Brie smiled, kissing back softly. "She got so shy."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
"yeah I remember, but funny thing...she told Liv she loved her pink hair" Beth smirked "like when you asked me out?" teasing  
"mmm getting fuzzy there babe" Beth said kissing down her wife's body, licking her pussy  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 12:43 AM  
"Livvie's candyfloss hair probably made her brave..." Brie laughed slightly. "Hey, not my faul you got all Glamazon princess on me..." She bit her lip and smiled down at Beth. "Well, you could always... shave me?"  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
"Liv is cute but so Juvenile but it fits her" she laughed glaring "we came a long way from when I used to Glam Slam your skinny ass" sucking Brie's clit  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 12:53 AM  
"You were always so careful though." Brie teased, moaning softly at Beth's sucking. "Even then..."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"cause you meant so much to me even back then, didn't wanna hurt you" Beth smiled big playfully picking her wife up kneeling and still eating  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 12:58 AM  
Brie moaned softly. "You never did."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 12:59 AM  
she let Brie down "hey lets try something new come here" Beth stood grabbing her wife and put her gently upside down for a standing 69  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 1:02 AM  
Brie had gasped slightly, giggling a little. "I keep forgetting how strong you are..."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 1:02 AM  
Beth laughed holding Brie tight and licking at that pretty clitty, legs open a bit  
"I got you babe you're safe"  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 1:05 AM  
Brie smiled, finally settling to licking Beth's clit and pussy.  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 1:07 AM  
"mmm that tongue" suctioning her mouth hard to Brie's pussy, sucking  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 1:14 AM  
Brie moaned and moved to mirror her pace.  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 1:15 AM  
"mmm you smell nice as always" playfully bouncing her wife while licking as deep as she can  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 1:19 AM  
Brie giggled and upped her pace a little. "So do you."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 1:22 AM  
"you're so adorable and giggly love you Brianna" Beth moaned and started getting closer as she upped her own pace, raspberrying  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 AM  
Brie soon cried out and came, doing what she could to get Beth off.  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 1:44 AM  
"mmmm good girl" as Beth moaned loudly coming undone aswell, laying Brie softly onto the bed  
continuing the 69 ontop  
"yummy"  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 1:51 AM  
"Mmm, yes you are."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 1:52 AM  
she smiled laying back cupping a boob and sucking on it, holding her wife close  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 1:30 PM  
Brie smiled, kissing her hairline softly. "Love you Bethy."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 1:31 PM  
"love you Brie Brie" Beth smiled at the kiss while tasting some milk "so sweet" she stared into her wife's eyes  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 1:34 PM  
"You always are." Brie teased, smiling softly. "My Bethy."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 1:36 PM  
"letting your hair grow back out hmm?" she said loving it, leaning in for a kiss and grabbing Brie's ass  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 1:42 PM  
"Yeah, the kids seem to have figured out pulling mommy's hair isn't nice so I might as well let it grow out a bit." Brie smirked, kissing Beth softly even as she pressed against Beth a little. "Enjoying my ass again booty babe?"  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 1:44 PM  
Beth laughed moving Brie's hair behind her ear softly "I know the feeling short or long the girls will still figure oh lets bug Mommy and pull her hair, even if she fusses" she kissed back loving the closeness "mmm damn you're beautiful, oh yeah" Beth smacked it  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 1:46 PM  
"I prefer when you pull on it." Brie teased. "At least then it means I've got you all... flustered." She laughed slightly at the smack, her voice low and husky. "Do that again and we could end up going for round two..."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 1:47 PM  
"pulling hair is very sexy, you seem to really get turned on when I do it" she smirked and laughed again "you whipped the Glamazon big time" Beth smacked Brie's ass again staring  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 1:49 PM  
"Yeah, 'cause you do it so well... my buff Glamazon." Brie smiled, her voice almost teasing. "You might be whipped but you turned me into your 'babygirl' real quick... Daddy." She had shivered and moaned at Beth's second smack, whining softly. "God Bethy.... you get me so horny."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 1:51 PM  
she flexed "didn't take long did it?" kissing on her neck as Brie spoke, Beth loved that soft voice "it shows you jump" teasing while sucking that weak spot  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 1:58 PM  
"About a minute." Brie admitted shyly, moaning again at Beth's sucking. "Beth.... please..." Her voice shook a little even as she allowed herself to rut a little against the other woman. "I need you."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 1:59 PM  
"please what?" Beth smiled big and continued "you have me, damn you bring it out of me everytime when you get in this mood, can't help it, when you get all wiggly and those toes curl"  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 2:08 PM  
Brie blushed, giggling slightly even as she moved to guide Beth's hand between her thighs, her voice turning almost childlike. "Then fuck me Daddy... please?"  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 2:10 PM  
"adorable" she smiled softly rubbing Brie's pussy "mmm still wet" laughing softly and slipping a couple fingers in while sucking on a nipple, biting  
"two isn't enough" Beth added another finger as she pumped them in and out  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 2:15 PM  
Brie had moaned instantly, her voice weak even as she spread her legs for Beth. "MMmm, oh god...." Her words came out as almost a pant. "You make me so wet Daddy...." She paused then added a weaker, needier. "More... please."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 2:18 PM  
"god look at you babe" Beth pumped faster almost fisting now, flexing and kissing Brie deep, her chest pressed to her wife's chest  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 2:20 PM  
Brie responded hotly, moaning into Beth's mouth, even as she gasped, shaking a little. "So close."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 2:25 PM  
*come on let it out" speaking softly as they kissed, going deep with the fisting "mmm love you" Beth felt Brie's foot on hers loving the curled toes  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 2:28 PM  
Brie soon came undone, feeling herself cum almost violently, and panting out the words. "Love you too Bethy."  
Her sigh was almost contented even as she brushed tears from her cheeks, still panting a little.  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 2:29 PM  
"mmm there we go Brie-zy" Beth was soft-hearted when Brie teared up after orgasms, kissing her cheek softly "awww my poor baby" holding her close and smiling, licking her fingers  
________________________________________  
Brie Bella (Shewolf)Today at 2:33 PM  
Brie had smiled softly, nuzzling into Beth's neck and falling asleep slowly, the warmth and sweetness softening her.  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Today at 2:33 PM  
Beth smiled kissing Brie's nose falling asleep with her.


	17. Beulah McGillicutty/Becky McDonough Part 1

Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 12:54 AM  
Beulah McGillicutty had waited until she was sure she was ready to meet Becky, the girl that Francine and Debra had suggested she meet, then she had called her, blushing when she went to the meeting, nervously straightening her dress even as she walked closer to Becky.  
"Hello Becky...."  
________________________________________  
GirlOnFire Kiera Hogan (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
Becky McDonough, driver of El Toro Loco was one of the popular female drivers like her good friend Madusa, who introduced her to Beulah. At the meeting, she smiled big wearing her El Toro shirt and jeans "hey Beulah!" Becky hugged her tight, excited to finally see her in person "looking good girl"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
"Look who's talking..." Beulah smiled. "You look amazing."  
________________________________________  
GirlOnFire Kiera Hogan (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
Becky laughed and stared at her friend "thanks you too...so....still open for that date?"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:02 AM  
"Of course." Beulah smiled. "I'd love that."  
________________________________________  
GirlOnFire Kiera Hogan (RP)Today at 1:04 AM  
Becky smiled again playfully squeezing Beulah's butt not shy at all as they walked "had to change the oil and the horns for my truck earlier, she's ready for the next race"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
"She looks good too." Beulah smiled, leaning to kiss Becky's cheek.  
________________________________________  
GirlOnFire Kiera Hogan (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"thanks so much work" she blushed at the kiss and returned one "mmm you're not shy at all either, but Francine and Deb mentioned you used to take bumps in ECW"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:09 AM  
"I'm not afraid of much." Beulah smiled. "Well, besides Tommy."  
________________________________________  
GirlOnFire Kiera Hogan (RP)Today at 1:10 AM  
"oh Tommy Dreamer? pfft i hate a man that does anything harmful to a woman...that's not love...like i had told you, i went through that shit" Becky held Beulah close  
"i'm gonna kick his ass if he hurt you, you're safe with me"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:12 AM  
"My hero." Beulah murmured, moving to kiss Becky's cheek softly.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:13 AM  
"i stand up to bullying and domestic violence, Monster Jam has a program and we speak out about it" she smiled again loving how cute her new girl was "i am falling for you"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:15 AM  
"Mmm, I'm falling for you too honey."  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:17 AM  
"Deb called me out on my sexuality, she's like I see through you Becky, you're far from straight, you want that pussy" Becky laughed "busted"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:17 AM  
"You seem really sweet though..." Beulah murmured.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
"i try to be, i have a soft heart and you're so beautiful Beulah" she grabbed her girl's ass again leaning in and kissing her  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:19 AM  
Beulah gasped, kissing back softly. "You're so sweet."  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:19 AM  
she smiled checking out Beulah "you are too"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:21 AM  
"So.... what do you want to do?"  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:21 AM  
"i have some steaks and salad back at the trailer, we could cook and get to know each other better"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:22 AM  
"That sounds pretty good." Beulah agreed softly.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
she smiled taking her beautiful friend back to the trailer, changing then started grilling steaks as they talked, Becky was now in shorts and a tanktop revealing cleavage, sandals "if Deb was here she'd ask if we got laid yet"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:25 AM  
"She would... Fran would probably slap her arm." Beulah laughed, kissing Becky softly.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
Becky laughed agreeing "yeah she's always giving that look and then laughs at Deb" she kissed back smiling, an arm around Beulah "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:37 AM  
"You think they'd expect us to... propose?" Beulah asked, a little shyly.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:38 AM  
"i'm sure they'd be very happy, obvious they want us to be happy right?"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:40 AM  
"Oh yeah." Beulah agreed softly, smiling shyly.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
Becky smiled big and kneeled down "well...would you be my wife Beulah?" she took a ring out of her jean short pocket "i talked to Deb and she assured me that we'd be very happy together"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:41 AM  
Beulah smiled softly. "Becky... yes... yes I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:42 AM  
she slipped the ring on her wifey's finger smiling again and standing to kiss her, hands on Beulah's ass  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 AM  
Beulah smiled, kissing her softly.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:49 AM  
"mmmm love you...hey Francine mentioned Dawn Marie too...did she find someone?" Becky finished the steaks up then put them on plates  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:51 AM  
"I think Francine said she had... finally."  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:52 AM  
"aww that's good" she smiled sitting to eat with her future bride, feeding her some salad  
"everyone deserves happiness"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:53 AM  
Beulah smiled, eating with Becky. "Yes, they do... Dawnie's a sweetheart."  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:54 AM  
"i remember her in ECW and then WWE, used to watch with my Dad and Grandpop" Becky smiled enjoying as she kissed her wife again  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 2:04 AM  
Beulah smiled, kissing Becky softly. "You ready to meet her one day?"  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 2:04 AM  
"i'd love to, that'd be awesome" she stared lovingly  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 2:06 AM  
"Mmm, remind me when we have the wedding." Beulah smiled. "Until then... shall we... get intimate?"  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 2:07 AM  
"can't wait" *Becky smiled standing with Beulah, going to clean the dishes, she checked her phone as Deb posted back -well damn, now we can start planning your Wedding huh Becky? congrats you two!-  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 2:11 AM  
Beulah smiled. "Deb happy?"  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 2:11 AM  
she showed the message smiling big, kicking sandals off and undressing  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 2:13 AM  
"Oh good." Beulah laughed, moving to slowly undress.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 2:16 AM  
Becky cupped her tits being wild, licking between them as she watched Beulah undress "mmm even hotter than the pics you sent me"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 2:17 AM  
Beulah smiled, moving to kiss Becky. "So... still into it?"  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 2:17 AM  
"hell yeah" she smacked her wife's ass kissing back, pressing up to her  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 2:30 AM  
Beulah murred softly, gently rutting up against Becky.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 2:31 AM  
"ooo like to grind huh?" Becky took Beulah into the bed and started grinding slowly, kissing over her neck and tits "i am such a titty girl" she sucked one  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 2:32 AM  
"Then you're in luck baby." Beulah teased, moaning softly at Becky's suckling.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 2:33 AM  
"i feel lucky" she kept sucking holding her girl close and laying back  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 12:55 PM  
Beulah moaned softly, cupping Becky's head in her hand even as her other hand slid slowly south.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 12:57 PM  
Becky smiled opening her legs for Beulah  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 12:59 PM  
Beulah soon gently teased Becky's clit.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:00 PM  
"ooo your hand feels better than my own" she laughed softly while kissing on her wifey's neck "I really needed this babe"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:04 PM  
"Mmm, guess that makes two of us." Beulah admitted softly. "Been a while since I've felt this wanted... and safe." Her fingers eased into Becky now, setting a slow, loving pace.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:06 PM  
"well we have each other now" Becky smiled and slipped her hand down to rub on Beulah's clit "same here" she whispered and moaned, toes curling "ohhh girl you are amazing"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:08 PM  
"Yes we do." Beulah smiled, kissing Becky softly as she upped her pace, moaning softly at her touch. "Mmm, so are you darling."  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:10 PM  
she kissed back, licking at her wife's tongue and moaning as they both fingered each other "i'm just a little Country girl with big dreams living the life, love you Beulah"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 1:13 PM  
"Love you too, country Becky." Beulah smiled, deepening the kiss even as she upped her pace and moaned softly. "My Becky now."  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 1:15 PM  
Becky smiled big kissing back deep and moaning more as she was almost fisting her woman "my Trisa"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 2:58 PM  
Beulah soon cried out and came, upping her own pace.  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 2:59 PM  
"good girl" she soon came aswell moaning loudly "damn that felt good, best orgasm I ever had"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 3:01 PM  
"Mmm, I love you Becky."  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 3:02 PM  
"love you too Trisa" Becky smiled kissing her wife  
she took her phone snapping a pic and tagging Trisa, sending it to Deb and Francine  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 3:06 PM  
Becky's photo soon got a reply, Beulah laughing. "Frannie's pretty smug huh?"  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 3:12 PM  
"Anaheim better be ready, we're coming to show them an awesome show"  
she sniffed her wife "she sure is" Becky laughed nuzzling Beulah's neck "you smell so good"  
________________________________________  
Beulah McGillicutty (Shewolf)Today at 3:21 PM  
Beulah smiled, letting Becky nestle into her. "Well, I'll try to smell good for you for the rest of our lives..."  
________________________________________  
Monster Jam Becky McDonough (RP)Today at 3:21 PM  
"good plan babe, so will I" she showed her wife some pics from Meet and Greets as they cuddled.


	18. Billie Kay/Peyton Royce Part 1

Billie Kay  
rolls eyes making a face about the show earlier "how can...sooo many people....be sooo...struggling with words from one of the fans being jerks to them  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 7:12 PM  
"Wude?" Peyton's comment is playful but sweet, her nose wrinkling a little as she glances back at Billie. "Babe, you aren't letting that scumball bug on ya are ya?"  
________________________________________  
Billie KayToday at 7:13 PM  
"yes vewy wude!" Billie sighs stomping her foot wearing black attire and boots "ugggh noo...I mean...I can't help it Peyton"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 7:16 PM  
Peyton sighs softly, turning to face her girlfriend, stroking her cheek almost sweetly. "Here, let me distract you..." Her voice was low, sweet and soft, her lips brushing lightly over Billie's before she pulled back slightly, still stroking her cheek. "Better?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 7:19 PM  
Billie grabs Peyton's pinky with hers smiling a bit staring "ohh you..." the sultry but loud Femme Fatale nods "much"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 7:21 PM  
Peyton smiles, gently stroking her pinky against Billie's, kissing her fingers softly "Nobody makes my girl sad... Not allowed." Her smile was sweeter as she added. "Besides, I like kissing you..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 7:24 PM  
"can you get anymore beautiful my fwiend?" flirting and smiling again, thick red lips looking so delicious "me too..." leaning in kissing you softly  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 7:27 PM  
"Mmm, can you?" Peyton's smile is soft, sweet even, and her purr is delighted when she responds to Billie's kiss, only pulling back at the sound of a Cameraman falling backwards into a bin, drawing a slight laugh. "Oops, guess we just got busted..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 7:29 PM  
blushing "doubt it..." tries biting my lip from laughing thinking someone was being clumsy but hearing what you said "noooo...wha!? hey!" yelling and pointing at him "wha are yer doing here!?" laughing with you  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 7:32 PM  
"His job Billie..." Peyton can't help her giggles even as she adds. "I doubt we'll be in too much trouble, especially given Daddy Vince is weak for his little girl and you know Stephie loves us..." She's smirking even as the Cameraman scrambles free of the bin and runs for his life, leaving them staring after him.  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 7:32 PM  
"omg omg! Peyton...do your impression of him..." nudges you pushing you as always to mock people laughing more nodding and listening  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 7:36 PM  
Peyton smirked, doing as Billie asked with a slight grumble. "Uh, ya shouldn't kiss on camera ladiez, not that I minduh."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 7:38 PM  
"that was good...sooo good mate haha!" she smiles big "ok...we betta get changed and out of here" Paige walks in knowing what we did, she looks at us "I know you two are close...really close but...not on work hours...you two should really just do a Q&A" I look at her "Q&A?" looks at you  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 7:40 PM  
"On what? TV, Twitter??? Instagram?" Peyton manages to somehow sound unbothered even as she continues changing into her clothing, noting Paige had fallen silent. "Paige, WHAT?" "Oh... Twitter... or Instragram." Paige shrugs and leaves, pausing to add. "Just don't get fired okay?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 7:43 PM  
"good idea...dontcha think hmm?" crosses an arm, one finger on my chin thinking, looking up a bit "we won't thanks Paigey!"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 7:47 PM  
Peyton smiled, watching Paige leave and shrugging. "Maybe we should at least get changed and go home... we can do the twitter Q&A on the way home..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 7:48 PM  
nods and changes into black tanktop and some jeans, hair in a bun smirking "oh Peyton...does my butt look big in these jeans?"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 7:57 PM  
Smirks and slaps Billie's ass before finally buttoning jeans "Only in a good way Babe..." Peyton pauses and smooths down her shirt "Ready to go?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 7:58 PM  
Billie laughs hooking pinky with her babe's "lead the way you sweet lil flower" smirking missing Peyton's Venus Flytrap gimmick in NXT but still calling her flower  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 8:00 PM  
"Still your Venus Flytrap huh Babe?" Peyton's voice is teasing even as she lets her pinky stroke against Billie's, gently leading her out of the locker room towards the cars. "Isn't it your turn to drive?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 8:01 PM  
"always and foreva" pinky stroking her babe's aswell as they walk to the car "oh yah, it is" checking her phone Billie smiles big giving Dakota Kai's picture of her dropkicking Rhea a big Heart  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 8:08 PM  
Peyton smirked, slipping into the car and dropping Dakota a like before responding to a text from Paige. "Paigey's gonna flip if we don't start this Q&A babes..." She's almost giggling anyway even as she opens twitter, tagging Billie into the Q&A session and opening the invites for questions.  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 8:09 PM  
"that girl can FLIP!" laughing and getting into driver's side starting the vehicle "Vroom vroom and off we goo!" starts driving "heller heller all you wonderful peoples...it's us...the....IIconics!" she gets their intro going  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 8:12 PM  
"Heeey..."Peyton is almost laughing even as she lets Billie lead off "So, I'm guessing ya'll saw the hot mess backstage and yes, he did really fall in the can... so we're here to answer questions for an hour, right Babes?" Peyton is smirking even as she lets Billie answer  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 8:13 PM  
laughing with you smiling "Hot Mess...isn't that Chelsea Green though?" shrugging "ohhhh...the cameraman" laughing again "an hour so make them good!" nodding as she watches the road  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 8:21 PM  
"Yeah, our poor Cameraguy... prettyyyy sure he forgot what words were..." Peyton laughed. "Let's see those questions ladies, gents... fansies..."  
Peyton paused, watching her screen and sighing. "So slow you guys.... c'mon."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 8:22 PM  
"words are important..." nods "ohh soooo slow!" she opens a bag of mini cookies sharing with her babe "i'm gonna pig out don't mind me"  
glancing to see first one "how is Sheriff?"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 8:27 PM  
Peyton laughed "Cutest pig ever... sorry Lexi." She grinned at the Camera "Larry Steve got nothin' on Billie..." Peyton's laugh was softer at the first question. "Aw, little Sherri boo.... He's good, isn't he Bills?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 8:28 PM  
laughing and shaking head "sooo good!" smiling at you "omg he just loves to jump on me when i'm sleeping on the couch and cuddle up"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 8:32 PM  
"Well, who can blame him..." Peyton smirked "He's a cuddlebutt and a half..."  
The next Question drew a darker laugh. "Oh Babe, you gotta see this question...."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 8:33 PM  
"yup yup...love that lil rascal soooo much" raises eyebrows "ohhh enlighten me"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 8:34 PM  
Peyton paused then leant to whisper the question to Billie. "Should we answer? It's definitely not PG... Stephanie."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 8:35 PM  
"why the heck not hmm?....I mean the Riott Squad had some crazy stuff"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 8:36 PM  
Peyton grinned. "Okay then... do you want to answer first or should I.... Babe?" Her smirk turned cheekier as she added. "Since Steph clearly wants to know exactly what we do together.... In detail..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 8:38 PM  
"ahhh getting raunchy...naughty buggers!" laughs almost choking on a cookie drinking some water "well...Peyton likes her neck nibbled when we make love"  
"and loves to rub her feet over mine"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 8:40 PM  
Peyton blushed, laughing slightly. "Mmm, Billie here loves to bite... so we fit pretty well... even if she's got a thing for scratching which needs a lot of covering sometimes..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 8:41 PM  
playfully bites the air at you pawing the air aswell "reow" glances at another question "who's feet...smell!?" eyes widen "ok wow..."  
"we have some fetish freaks here" laughing  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 8:52 PM  
Peyton laughed. "Uh, yours do Viking, ya bitch..." Her reply was quick, although her voice softened as she added. "Billie's too perfect to smell..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 8:53 PM  
"laughing* "Peyton is so delicate like a flower...aww my Peyton" "I am sure Stephanie is reading this with a big grin like I think I should join these ladies...they seem to be a lots of fun in the bedroom..." glances over "we could invite her over to play, she'd probably be rough!" playfully hits the breaks but keeps driving  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 8:59 PM  
"Your flower..." Peyton smiled, batting her eyelids playfully, although she choked slightly on her water at Billie's next comments. "Billie!... If we do that you get to invite her, I'd probably just faint." Her smile was teasing. "Although, she can wait for us to be finished tonight... I want you all to myself."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 9:01 PM  
laughs a bit loving how startled you get "you got me babe..." holding your pinky with mine "anymore questions hmm? we're almost back home, bet Sheriff is watching the clock and door"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 9:02 PM  
Peyton smirked at the last question. "Steph says call her tomorrow babe..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 9:04 PM  
"yes boss..." nodding "thank you all sooo much, stay tuned for more news...and please...get our IIconic merch...makes a great Christmas gift" turning down the street  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 9:06 PM  
Peyton smiled blowing kisses "Support your fave lesbians..." She finished the stream and logged off "Phew, so... we got a date with Sheriff and the bed... and I guess tomorrow you gotta talk to Steph about... that funtimes."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 9:07 PM  
"yes what she said" blows kiss waving and smiling big parking "Home Sweet Home! yes we do" rolls eyes getting out with you  
"i'm bringing out the strappy on you" smacks your cute tight ass then slides arm around you  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 9:09 PM  
Peyton giggles "Mmm, your promise Iiconic Daddy?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 9:13 PM  
"yes IIconic Mummy" laughs kissing you before opening the door, hands on your ass  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 9:16 PM  
"You keep rubbing my ass I might just jump you in the hallway..." Peyton teased, alughing when Sheriff came skittering into the hall. "Hiii Sherri baby..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 9:17 PM  
smiles big "ohh you..." claps hands "puppy! hey baby" kneeling as he runs and starts jumping  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 9:18 PM  
Peyton smiled, watching Billie with the dog "I'll go get cleaned up ready for you Babe.... come up when you're ready..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 9:20 PM  
"yes Mummy" kisses Sheriff's lil head and pets him "all the puppy loves...ok baby we will cuddle later" smiling and walking with you kicking shoes off taking socks off sniffing socks "not too bad"  
letting hair down  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 9:36 PM  
Peyton had arranged herself, fully nude, on the bed to wait for Billie, smiling when she finally entered the room. "Hi Sexy..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 9:37 PM  
"oh my my...I walk into the Garden of love and wha do I see? a beautiful flower!" Billie says smiling being sexy as she undresses "Allo…"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 9:38 PM  
"So... you had plans for your flower.... didn't you... Daddy?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 9:39 PM  
"yes I did Mummy..." goes into closet getting the toy sliding it on and walking back to the bed laying down staring, wearing the big black cock, kissing you and pulling you closer  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:11 PM  
Peyton purred softly, responding to the kiss easily, shifting to accept Billie's toy inside her with a small moan, arching to push it deeper and openly rolling her hips up to push it further still, settling skin to skin. "God, it feels so good..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:12 PM  
"mmmm sweet cheeks" Billie pinches her cute ass "yes you do" smiling and kissing over your jawline and neck thrusting slowly, toes pinch yours  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:16 PM  
Peyton moaned softly, arching to let Billie both choose the pace and get easier access to her neck, arms slipping around Billie a little more. "I've missed this Babe, you... taking me..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:18 PM  
"you smell sooo good my Flower...so fwesh mmm missed it too, I love you soooo much...I have something for you after we're done" smiles softly sucking on a nipple, swirling tongue around as I go in deeper filling you up, massaging your ass  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:23 PM  
"Oooh, do you now?" Peyton purred, gasping softly as the toy bottomed out, moaning at the feeling of Billie's hands on her ass, massaging lightly. "Fuck... babe.... How are you so good at this?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:24 PM  
whispering back smiling "you're going to love it...I hope" teasing and shrugging, Billie makes her thinking face "cause my Flower deserves the best" starts going faster  
Billie scratches up and down Peyton's back and smacks her ass  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:26 PM  
Peyton whines softly, arching into each thrust, her nails digging lightly into Billie's back. "Mmmm, yes babe..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:27 PM  
Billie's big tits bouncing on each thrust "ohhhh yesss!"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:31 PM  
Peyton whined again softly as she felt her climax coming, moving quickly to suckle on one of Billie's breasts, arching again at the last few thrusts and only releasing Billie's breast when she knew she was close enough. "Oh god, Babe I'm gonna cum soon..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:32 PM  
running fingers through your hair watching and smiling "love when you whine and suck my nippies babe" toes curl on yours "mmmm I wanna taste!"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:33 PM  
"Mmm, you can..." Peyton panted, soon coming undone with a near howl. "You can taste... I'm yours."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:34 PM  
Billie pulls out and makes her babe turn around in a 69, the cock soaked in her juices slowly starting to rub those smooth legs and licking that beautiful flower's petals  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:36 PM  
Peyton moaned softly, letting Billie do what she liked, content just to gently stroke Billie's body with her hands.  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:38 PM  
sucking softly and licking deep to satisfy her upcoming orgasm, shivering as Peyton rubs her body "mmmm delicious, let loose babe"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:39 PM  
Peyton responded to Billie's words with a clear moan, shivering even as she let a second orgasm push through her, her body arching neatly even as she rode Billie's tongue a little more on release.  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:40 PM  
Billie slurps loudly holding her ass and smiling as her babe cumms "mmm good Mummy" reaching and finishing off with a foot tickle  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:43 PM  
Peyton giggled softly finally moving off Billie's face, flopping slightly into the pillows with a grin "I could get used to that..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:45 PM  
Billie smiles kissing Peyton softly "me too, you're an animal babe" cuddling a bit and grabbing phone to take a selfie, kissing your cheek  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:46 PM  
Peyton smiles, kissing Billie's cheek gently "Love you BillieBub."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:47 PM  
"love you PeyPey" smiles big "ohhh, I can't wait till Christmas...follow me" Billie stands to slip the cock off and put it away then slipping a robe on  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:49 PM  
Peyton smiled curiously, rising and moving to grab her own robe then follow Billie.  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:50 PM  
walking with her babe hooking pinkies with her taking her to the tree, a few gifts under it already "ok sooo...we been together for such a long time haven't we? I knew I loved you since we first met in High School" Billie starts to cry  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:51 PM  
"Awww, Babe...." Peyton smiled softly, stroking away Billie's tears, kissing her softly. "Don't cry, you'll set me off..." Peyton spoke sweetly, kissing her cheek. "I love you too, a lot... I always did and you know that... my special girl."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:52 PM  
laughing a bit and kissing back, Billie sighs happily "hope your Mummy loves her cooking set and uses it" pointing to the big box "I can't help it...you know that, i'll ugly cry in nooo time" smiling and kneeling, grabbing a small box "Peyton?"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:53 PM  
Peyton laughed "Oh Babe, she'll love you... forever." Her smile was soft, even as she watched Billie kneel and grab a small box. "Babe...? Is that...."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:54 PM  
"I know!" clearing throat Billie uses her babe's real name "I love you Cassidy McIntosh...." opening box

________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:56 PM  
Peyton had gasped softly, unable to stop herself welling up a little and taking a breath before answering. "Jessica McKay...." Her voice broke slightly and she swallowed. "Jess... the answer is yes... Yes yes yes."  
________________________________________  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 10:57 PM  
Jessica smiles and takes Cassie's hand crying again and slipping the ring on her right hand standing and kissing her babe  
Sheriff runs in barking to see what is going in hearing us  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 10:59 PM  
Peyton had smiled, kissing her fiancee sweetly "I love you so much Jess..." She pulled away only long enough to crouch and pick up Sherriff, kissing her again. "My little family."  
(and end scene?)  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Billie Kay (RP)Today at 11:00 PM  
Jessica smiles so big in love kissing back "mmhmm".


	19. Billie Kay/Peyton Royce Part 2

Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 9:16 PM  
Peyton had smiled as she watched Billie sleep, moving to stroke her hair. "Such a cute little sleepybear..." She had known for a while now that she should let Billie sleep, but she also knew the girl would possibly burn if she let her sleep too long. "Time to get up honey, you've been sleeping by the pool for a few hours now."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 9:19 PM  
Billie yawned "wha? already?" she grumbled "five more minutes mate" she smiled loving her hair played with and slowly woke up seeing her life partner "hi"  
she hooked a pinky with Peyton  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 9:26 PM  
"Hi beautiful." Peyton smiled, squeezing Billie's pinky gently.  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 9:27 PM  
she smiled big "oh you c'mere" she said all excitedly pulling Peyton close, kissing her  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 9:30 PM  
Peyton giggled, kissing Billie softly. "I love you, wifey."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 9:31 PM  
"I love you" she pointed cutely laughing and hugging her wifey  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 9:35 PM  
"I love you too Bills."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 9:35 PM  
"still laughing over last night at that desk clerk like hellur? do ya job mate...I thought you were gonna pass out from laughing at me getting all pissy"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 9:37 PM  
"You were so mad babes, it was funny."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 9:38 PM  
"well he started like...am I talking too fast for ya huh?" Billie laughed grabbing her beach bag standing with her wife  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 9:42 PM  
"You know you were Bills." Peyton laughed. "Let's go back to the room and make some noise?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 9:43 PM  
"I was sleepy...ok?" she made her funny frowny face "yer louder than me...nobody can handle you like I can" walking with Peyton, holding pinkies  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 9:44 PM  
"Of course not, my best girl is the best."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 9:44 PM  
"you're the best" she answered quickly back with a smirk, they reached their room "sandy feets" Billie rinses hers  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 9:58 PM  
Peyton smiled, washing her own feet. "We're the best."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 9:59 PM  
"we are" Billie smiled back "shower cause yer know...out in sun, sweat, ick"  
she teared up "I can't see myself without ya, mate"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 10:09 PM  
"You never have to babe." Peyton promised, moving away to run the shower. "We can even shower together."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 10:11 PM  
"I know I have the best wife ever" she smiled big following and undressing "don't we always anyways?"  
she flexed  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 10:22 PM  
"True." Peyton laughed.  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 10:23 PM  
Billie laughed aswell turning shower on and watching Peyton as she stepped in "nothing like home"  
she loved their Rainforest walk in shower  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 10:26 PM  
Peyton smiled, pulling Billie closer. "We'll cope."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 10:26 PM  
"mmm hi" she smiled with her arms around her wife, kissing her and accidently hitting the nozzle, cold water comes on "ahhh!"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 10:29 PM  
"Gaahhh" Peyton had yelped, moving to turn the nozzle back. "Yikes..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 10:31 PM  
"my fault sorry...you ok?" Billie checked on her wife "atleast it wasn't like that one time with the spider" she nuzzled Peyton's neck chuckling and teasing "nooo...that's it! I want another room...ick spiders"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 10:34 PM  
"Spiders are NOT Iconic." Peyton laughed, kissing Billie softly. "Warm me up?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 10:35 PM  
she kissed back "never...not IIconic like us...nobody is" she smiled picking her wife up, her legs around her hips "mmm nice view" Billie kissed her wife's tits  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 10:37 PM  
Peyton moaned softly. "You are so damn hot babe."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 10:39 PM  
she smiled softly "can't hear that enough Peyton, yer hotter" latching on a nipple, suckling  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 10:40 PM  
Peyton moaned again softly, stroking Billie's hair. "Shall we... go to bed?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 10:41 PM  
"oh yes bed, hook pinkies and wank a few...hmm? atleast we won't worry bout getting caught" she laughed letting Peyton down and turning water off  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 10:45 PM  
"Wank... or just eat each other..." Peyton smirked.  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 10:46 PM  
*Billie smirked and pointed at Peyton "69!" as she stepped out to dry off and comb her hair  
"we need to call yer Mummy...check on Sherri"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 10:49 PM  
"Shall we call before or after we get... intimate?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 10:51 PM  
"before cause...I don't wanna rush being intimate with my Peyton" she said scooping her wife up and jumping in bed kissing her  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 10:53 PM  
"Such a sweet girl, arentcha?" Peyton smirked, dialling the number as she grabbed her phone.  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 10:55 PM  
"mmhmm" Billie smiled cuddling and listening  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 10:58 PM  
The phonecall had gone quickly, Peyton's mom promising Sherri was fine.  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 10:59 PM  
"awww yay, spoiled" Billie teased kissing Peyton  
"my wittle flowa"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 11:01 PM  
Peyton smiled, ringing off the call to kiss Billie hotly. "So...now can we get to making it?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 11:02 PM  
she moaned into the kiss "ooo yeah make it all night long" she smiled slowly laying back, hooking a finger holding the kiss and flicking at her clit  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 11:03 PM  
Peyton smiled, kissing Billie harder even as she moaned. "God I want you so bad."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 11:04 PM  
Billie moaned, her toes curled "mmmm c'mere then" other hand on Peyton's cheek  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 11:04 PM  
Peyton smiled, moving closer, pulling Billie against her and pressing their clits together. "Mmmm..."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 11:05 PM  
"ooo tingles" she moaned grinding slowly, noses touching as she breathed heavy  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 11:07 PM  
Peyton slowly upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 11:09 PM  
"ooo taking control arentcha?" Billie grabbing Peyton's cute ass and pressing hard matching her wife "ohhh"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 11:10 PM  
"Mmm, someone needs to get us off."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 11:11 PM  
"I gotchu bebe" Billie turned around burying her face in Peyton's pussy, sucking hard as her legs opened  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 11:17 PM  
Peyton moaned, quickly sucking on her wife's pussy to repay her pleasure.  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 11:18 PM  
Billie teased while moaning, licking "when we 69, you curled up like a kitten getting a belly rub" rubbing a bit  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 11:19 PM  
"Do you mind?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 11:22 PM  
"mmm sorry" riding her wife's tongue, her big lips being her trigger to pleasure Peyton  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 11:23 PM  
Peyton moaned, clearly close to climax before upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 11:24 PM  
"ohhh Peyton you make me tingle" her own climax about to hit fingering, cumming  
she sneezed sounding like a mouse "bless me"  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 11:29 PM  
Peyton soon also came, giggling and offering Billie a tissue. "Bless you Mousey."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 11:30 PM  
Billie laughed taking it, wiping "thank you bebe" she licked her wife clean then laid back cuddled "ugh...warm weather, cold water causes uncomfort" she pouted  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 11:33 PM  
"Poor puppy." Peyton smiled, kissing her forehead. "My cutie."  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 11:34 PM  
she smiled "yer such a Mummy, you do the same when Sherri sneezes and runs when you go to wipe his nose..omg you come back here don't spread the sick" Billie teased saying like her wife does  
________________________________________  
Peyton Royce-Kay (Shewolf)Today at 11:40 PM  
"I worry babe, okay?"  
________________________________________  
Billie Royce-Kay (RP)Today at 11:40 PM  
"I know it's adorbs, mate" Billie pats Peyton's back covering them  
"nobody's is pinching me toes, the monster under the bed".


	20. Brandi Rhodes/Diana Hart-Smith Part 1

Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
Brandi Rhodes had always been a loving wife and mother to Pharoah the dog. She had been broken entirely when her husband walked away and left her alone. She had been terrified of her husband since, he had never knowingly hurt her but she knew herself well enough to not trust herself. She had walked alone, struggling with her thoughts and how she felt. Until she met Diana. Diana had all but swept her off her feet, making her feel angelic, safe and loved and protected. She had been quiet ever since. Soft and quiet and safely kept at home. She hosted cooking shows now on Youtube, left to train and learn her craft again, although she had fallen harder for Diana after the woman came clean on her own past. It was the Anniversary of her husband's death and Brandi had come home from grocery shopping to Diana on the sofa alone, staring into space. That had been the first night they made love. Now, three weeks later, she had smiled as she moved to greet Diana at the door, aware she looked small, fragile even, and sighing softly. "Hi baby..." She had been struggling with herself again, although it all faded with Diana, Diana who quieted her thoughts and pain enough that even now, even hurt, she reached for her, kissing her fiercely, almost sobbing the words. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
The wife of the late British Bulldog, mother of Georgia and David Harry Smith, daughter of Stu and Helen Hart, and the sister of Bret Hart and the late Owen Hart, and Ellie Neidhart (wife of the late Anvil Jim Neidhart), Aunt of Natalya, Diana Hart-Smith was tired of being alone, coming from a big Wrestling Family and being around Wrestling her entire life was tiring and rewarding all at the same time. At a show her son Wrestled at with Cody Rhodes, she met Brandi and hit it off. "Brandi?" she sat up from the couch and smiled softly "love you too" standing to greet her girlfriend with hugs and kisses "awww don't cry or i'll start and we'll have to watch Lifetime Movies or something"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
Brandi had sighed softly, crawling into Diana's lap and kissing her again. "How about a deal? I won't cry if you promise to make it better?" She spoke softly, stroking her hands over Diana's shoulders softly. "You always make me feel so safe."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
Diana held Brandi close kissing back wearing a British Flag Tanktop, from her daughter's Bulldog merch site "sounds like a good deal to me" she smiled big "you always make me feel special so it works out...oh Ellie called me earlier"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
"Oh? She did?" Brandi asked softly. "What did she have to say?"  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
"well she told me that Natalya is pregnant" Diana smiled again "and more news...Georgia started dating Noelle, figured they're best friends, happy for my babygirl"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
"She and Ronda have been trying a while haven't they?" Brandi smiled. "Aw, good for Georgie and Noelle... they've been cuddly since forever." She paused, kissing Diana softly, stroking her cheek gently. "You are so gorgeous all glowy and happy..."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
"yes they have, happiness everywhere" she kissed on Brandi's neck then returned the kiss "mmm I needed that baby" Diana blushed being super cute and laughing softly  
"Georgia was like Mom, if I end up marrying Noelle and you get engaged to Brandi, we're doing a double wedding"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:22 PM  
"Diana Hart-Smith was that a proposal?" Brandi asked softly, kissing Diana sweetly before she could reply and letting her lips brush Diana's ear to whisper. "Baby, I'd marry you in a heartbeat."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
she smiled tearing up not thinking "will you be my wife? I love you so much and can't see myself with anyone but you, thank you for all the nights you let me cry on your shoulder Brandi, you can even take my last name and drop Rhodes"  
she suggested "Reed-Hart"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
Brandi grinned, kissing Diana again as she wiped tears off her cheeks. "Yes Diana, babygirl, Yes I'll marry you." She smiled softly, kissing Diana again at her name suggestion. "How about just Hart..." She suggested softly. "I'd love to be a Hart girl, since we all know my Hart beats only for you."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
Diana held Brandi's cheeks kissing back smiling big, glowing "mmm love you and sure whatever you want" laughing softly shaking her head "ahh puns!"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"Love you too Angel." Brandi smiled. "I'm only punny because you always smile." She teased, kissing Diana again. "I've missed you."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"my face hurts sometimes from smiling so much but better than being sad right?" she smiled kissing Brandi again "girl, I missed you too...how bout we go cuddle" Diana's hands massage Brandi's shoulders and chest "beautiful silky brown skin"  
she laughed softly "Brandi, you been gone an hour but hell, I always miss you when you're away"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
"Always better than being sad." Brandi smiled. "I'd love to cuddle with you Diana." She agreed. "Mmm, well it's all yours to touch." Her smile was soft when Diana laughed. "At least now it's just you and me... right baby?"  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
"such amazing breasts and physique you have...I still remember you as Eden and Ring Announcing, do you miss those days?" Diana smiled nodding  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
"Only sometimes..." Brandi teased. "When you have to be away a while..."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
"ah well you have me now to keep you busy" she stood helping her love up "ok this skimpy dress needs to come off, we're home, not on a Runway" she teased knowing Brandi's love for fashion  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
"You promise?" Brandi asked softly, taking Diana's hand and kissing her softly before pulling the dress off. "You'd love a naked runway wouldn't you?"  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
"of course" Diana softly kissed her wife's lips as they headed to bed, undressing also wearing jeans, barefoot "I never knew feet could be used sexually till you showed me all these new things" just smiling and laying down pulling Brandi ontop  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
Brandi laughed, kissing Diana sweetly. "You were so cute... all innocent and confused." She spoke softly, stroking Diana's tits gently.  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
Diana laughed as they kissed, massaging her wife's arms and back "mmm they're getting a bit saggy as I age" feet caressing  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
"Shhhh, they are perfect." Brandi whispered, kissing Diana sweetly, trailing a hand south slowly.  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
Diana blushed looking away as always then kissed back, opening her legs "mmm i am really loving that coconut lotion you use"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"You always did enjoy the tropical scents baby, you got so turned on by Frangipani I didn't leave the bed for a month..." Brandi smiled, gently teasing her wife's clit. "Not that I minded letting you have me when I got to watch this beautiful body in pleasure..."  
________________________________________  
February 20, 2019  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 12:02 AM  
Diana laughed "or was it cause you didn't wanna leave me alone huh?" she moaned enjoying "your voice is so smooth, winning my heart when you already have it"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 12:07 AM  
"Maybe both?" Brandi smiled, gently working three fingers into Diana, setting a pace easily. "I'll always want you to love me baby, so I'll always be gentle with you."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 12:08 AM  
"both yes" Diana gasped still surprised by the way her wife fingered her and made love but felt beautiful and was in love with her younger woman "love you"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 12:10 AM  
"Love you too, my vanilla-scented angel." Brandi smiled, slowly upping her pace, loving how tight Diana still was and how easy it was to make love to her wife, her forehead resting against Diana's as she kissed her softly, watching her as she continued to gently finger her. "My lilywhite beauty."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
"I love this Vanilla scent, so enchanting" Diana stared as their foreheads rested together "Niagara Falls would be beautiful to have our wedding at, Georgia loves going there with Noelle" she kissed back moaning and cupping Brandi's boob  
"my Sweet Brown Sugar"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 12:25 AM  
"Sounds magical." Brandi smiled, letting Diana cup her boob and slightly upping her pace again. "You make me so happy baby... so happy."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 12:28 AM  
"I feel your heart racing" Diana smiled sucking softly, showing what she learned from their first time, moaning and panting "I have not felt a good orgasm in so long"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 12:32 AM  
"Around you it always races." Brandi smiled, moaning softly. "Mmm, well I'll help with that baby." She promised, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
"ahhhhh yess Brandi" Diana clutched her wife's shoulders and came undone, panting "you're so...amazing"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 12:37 AM  
Brandi smiled softly, kissing Diana sweetly. "So are you babygirl.... so beautiful." She smiled as she added. "I love watching you cum for me."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 12:47 AM  
she smiled big kissing back, sweating a bit "mmmm you're the beautiful one" taking a deep breath  
"mmm sweaty boobs baby" Diana kissed on them  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 12:50 AM  
"Why don't you clean them then baby?" Brandi suggested softly, moaning happily.  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 12:51 AM  
"gladly" Diana offered one of hers as she suckled one of Brandi's, feet massaging  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 12:57 AM  
Brandi purred, quickly suckling on Diana's boob, letting their feet rub together even as she suckled, moaning at the feel of Diana sucking her own boob.  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 12:58 AM  
laughing softly having ticklish feet and moaning, nipple hard, eyes locked as they suckled  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 12:59 AM  
Brandi smiled, stroking Diana's hair gently. "I love you so much."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
Diana smiled back "love you" she rubbed Brandi's cheek gently aswell  
"thanks for being mine"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 1:02 AM  
"Proud to be yours baby." Brandi whispered.  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 1:02 AM  
Diana kissed her wife  
"mmm lay back"  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 1:04 AM  
Brandi smiled, quickly doing as Diana asked, clearly soaking and wet for her wife.  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 1:06 AM  
Diana kissed her way down "you're so shiny" she got off on Brandi's beautiful skin and smiles, getting between those long smooth legs and softly kissing her pussy  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
"Mm, all for my starshine." Brandi purred, moaning at Diana's kiss, spreading her legs to let Diana have more access to her.  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"you are my sunshine, my only sunshine" singing and slowly licking, Diana started working the best way she knew how, a way only Brandi grew to love  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 1:10 AM  
Brandi smiled, loving the way her wife, her lover, licked her, letting out soft hummed purrs and moans of pleasure. "Mmm, babe, it's not going to take long..."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 1:12 AM  
Diana hummed back a bit "mmm I know" she thumbed her wife's clit while circling her tongue, learned from Brandi, feet in air  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 1:13 AM  
Brandi shivered, soon cumming hard. "MMMM.... Damn baby... so good."  
________________________________________  
Diana Hart-Smith (RP)Today at 1:14 AM  
she smiled licking some up, dipping her thumb in and moving back up to feed Brandi "here" Diana sucked her wife's tits  
________________________________________  
Brandi Rhodes (Shewolf)Today at 1:15 AM  
Brandi hummed again at Diana sucking at her tits, sucking Diana's thumb gently.


	21. Britt Baker/Chelsea Green Part 1

Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 2:09 PM  
*Dr. Brittany Baker spent the last four years studying Dental Medicine at the University of Pittsburgh and finally it paid off, she was now a full-time Dr. when she wasn't Brittsburgh. She was all smiles on Graduation night! she is also the ex-girlfriend of Adam Cole, who cheated on her while going out to strip clubs with his friends Undisputed Era a year ago and she wasn't gonna let this bring her down. She found comfort in her Best Friend and tag team partner Chelsea, who she loved very much" "omg!" she teared up smiling as she recieved her certificate as her family and girlfriend looked on "I did it!"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:10 PM  
Chelsea had smiled lovingly, applauding her lover proudly and moving to greet her when she came closer. "I'm so proud of you baby girl..."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 2:12 PM  
"thanks Chels, for being there for me and supporting me through everything" Britt hugged her bestie, her Mother smiled and took a pic of them  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:14 PM  
Chelsea smiled, hugging Britt tightly. "So... I have a question..."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 2:15 PM  
Britt smiled big holding up her Certificate while hugging Chelsea "hmm?" she looked at Chelsea  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:20 PM  
Chelsea smiled, moving away to kneel a little, pulling a box out of her back pocket. "Britt Baker.... will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 2:21 PM  
"oh my" Britt teared up again surprised, her night got better "yes you Hot Mess!" she laughed and hugged Chelsea again, kissing her  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:28 PM  
Chelsea smiled, slipping the ring onto her fiancee's finger and kissing her sweetly. "I love you Dr Love."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 2:30 PM  
"I love you too baby" she smiled again slipping the other ring on Chelsea's finger and checking them out "this is cute, it makes a full heart when together" she showed her Mother the ring  
"wonder what the babies will think" Britt laughed a bit loving how they made Draco and Kylo talk using baby talk voices  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:38 PM  
"Mmm, I'm sure they'll love seeing their mommies happy." Chelsea teased.  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 2:39 PM  
"I know" she kissed Chelsea's cheek tearing up again "sorry, just wow...what a night, you always make everything better"  
her Mom gave her an envelope "what is this?" Britt asked opening it and smiled "gift card for Home Depot! we can get those big patio chairs now Chels"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:46 PM  
"I'm always proud of you baby, but it felt right to wait for tonight." Chelsea admitted softly, smiling at Britt's next words. "Sounds like a good plan. New chairs for a new life... together."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 2:49 PM  
"i'm so happy you waited for this perfect time" Britt smiled and nodded "we can grow old together, the Dr. and her Hot Mess" she teased  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:52 PM  
"Sounds... perfectly messy." Chelsea laughed. "So we ready to go home?"  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 2:53 PM  
Britt laughed aswell and nodded "thanks Mom" she hugged her Mom smiling "we'll come eat lunch Sunday I promise"  
her Mom hugged Chelsea aswell  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:46 PM  
Chelsea smiled hugging Britt's mom. "See you Sunday..." She promised before leading Britt away to the car.  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 6:48 PM  
Britt teared up again being very emotional lately "aww thanks for accepting Chelsea, love her so much, bestest friend ever and an amazing wifey" she followed "I think Adam thought he could ruin me emotionally, i'm so thankful for you baby" she carried her certificate, robe, and hat looking at her ring as she opened the door  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:51 PM  
"He can't ruin you now." Chelsea promised softly. "Nobody can."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 6:52 PM  
"I know" she smiled kissing Chelsea  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:55 PM  
Chelsea smiled, kissing her softly. "I love you... Dr Baker."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 6:56 PM  
Britt bit her lip "I love you LVN" she teased letting Chelsea in, as she wanted to drive "if Demi doesn't hurt that asshole that is trying to go after Toni, I wanna kick him in the balls"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:01 PM  
"Babe, you know Dem'll rip those off him in seconds." Chelsea murmured, getting into the car and smiling slightly. "Tone'll be okay, you know Demi'll calm her down somehow.... even if Shay's itching to fly over to the UK and scalp the little shit."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 7:03 PM  
"I know what she's capable of, hope she doesn't leave anything left, that's horrible someone can do that" Britt walked around getting into the driver side smiling back then laughing "Shayna is a tough bitch" she turns on car driving and concentrating on her and Chels  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:06 PM  
"I'll check in with them later... when we're done."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Yesterday at 7:28 PM  
Britt smiled again reaching for Chel's hand "i'll check your teeth" she winked "love that we live close to the University, long drives make me anxious"  
________________________________________  
January 11, 2019  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 3:19 PM  
"Well, now we never need to worry about longer drives, do we babe? You know I'll look out for you."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 3:20 PM  
"we sure don't Chels" Britt nodded "and I got your back too" they arrived home as Britt parked the car "can't wait to officially begin at the office next week"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 3:32 PM  
"Next week huh? Busy lady..." Chelsea smiled. "You know we'll miss you at PC."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 3:33 PM  
"i'm excited!" Britt smiled big "i'll miss you all too, so much"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 3:35 PM  
"You better come back and kick some asses then." Chelsea teased, kissing her softly when they finally parked. "Let's go inside."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 3:47 PM  
"I promise don't worry" Britt grabbed her stuff kissing Chelsea back "mmm" she smiled getting out and heading inside, greeted by their cats "Ma!" Britt does her funny and cute Kylo voice  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 4:14 PM  
"Hey Kitty, Kitty." Chelsea purred, laughing when Kylo headbutted her leg. "Babe, I'm going to head upstairs and get the room cleaned up."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 4:16 PM  
Britt kneeled to pet both kitties "alright i'll be up in a bit, gonna make a shake real quick, get us a nice bubble bath ready"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 4:46 PM  
"Of course." Chelsea agreed. She had soon cleaned the room and begun to run the bubble bath, undressing and putting out towels for them to use after the bath.  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 4:47 PM  
Britt finished making a strawberry and banana shake for them, taking it up to the room as she kicked her heels off and undressed smiling "wow impressive, my baby is the best, Chels I made you a shake too"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 4:55 PM  
"Mmm, what was that about 'My baby is the best'?"  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 4:57 PM  
"you make me happy and proud with what you do" she slid her arms around Chels from behind "thanks for everything baby, I love you" she kissed her wifey's neck  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 5:04 PM  
Chelsea hummed softly. "I love you too Angel Doc."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 5:05 PM  
Britt blushed and ran her hand over Chels' abs then cupped her tits loving the humming "remember the first time we made out?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 5:10 PM  
"You mean the time you made me cry with how sweet you were? Yes I remember."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 5:12 PM  
"exactly" Britt smiled big as her thumbs flicked Chels' nipples "you were sweet yourself" she turned her wifey around cupping her ass and kissing her deep  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 5:14 PM  
Chelsea giggled and kissed back happily. "I love you, my sugar coated angel."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 5:16 PM  
Britt laughed softly, pressed up against Chels "mmm delicious my honey coated Hot Mess" she stepped into the tub offering a hand  
"I love you" she said happily  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 5:26 PM  
Chelsea smiled, accepting her hand and stepping into the tub. "I love you too."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 5:28 PM  
she smiled again "how are you liking the Performance Center and NXT events?" Britt began kissing Chels all over and licking around her cute tits  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
"Mmm, It's definitely fun, even if the Boss is a little intense." Chelsea murred, stroking Britt's hair before kissing her forehead and letting her do what she liked.  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 5:30 PM  
"that's almost everywhere, you worked for Dixie, you should be used of that" she smirked and sucked good on the nipple as her hand met Chels' pussy, rubbing slowly  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 5:34 PM  
"At least Dix got laid." Chelsea laughed softly, moaning quietly. "Damn, you are really good at that."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 5:36 PM  
she pulled off "so are you, I learned from you Chelsea" she winked "I seen she's with Gail, glad she's happy" Britt smiled looking up as she played with Chels' clit  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 5:41 PM  
Chelsea moaned softly. "She deserved to be happy after that man."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 5:42 PM  
"mmhmm" she kneeled down and started to lick Chels' clit while rubbing her legs and ass "did you catch up with your old friends from Tough Enough? heard Sara Lee found someone?"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 5:43 PM  
"Yeah, She found someone alright, spent half the meeting drooling over her..."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 5:44 PM  
"like you do with me?" Britt laughed and gave her wifey a nice tongue massage, licking deeper while staring up  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 5:45 PM  
"Mmm, yeah. Except she's somehow worse..." Chelsea laughed, moaning softly and letting Britt do what she liked, enjoying it.  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 5:46 PM  
"really now?" Britt smirked and made Chel sit on edge of the tub while she enjoyed doing what she did "mmmm so tasty" she began to finger her wifey  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 5:55 PM  
Chelsea smiled, sitting on the edge of the tub to let Britt do what she loved to do. "Mmm, I'm all yours babe."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 5:57 PM  
"i'm so lucky" as she licked and fingered, she noticed Chels' foot "those famous dirty feet" Britt kissed her wifey's abs "cum for me baby"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 6:11 PM  
Chelsea soon did exactly that, unable to hide her moan of pleasure. "Maybe we can clean these feet for a bit... whilst I spoil you..."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 6:18 PM  
"mmm there we go" Britt smiled licking her up "mmmm sure" she got herself comfy  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 6:29 PM  
Chelsea smiled, quickly moving into place to kiss Britt, slowly trailing kisses down her body.  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 6:30 PM  
Britt kissed back playing with Chels' hair and moaning, her toes curled in pleasure "you make me feel so good" she arched with her leg on her wifey's shoulder  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 6:31 PM  
"You deserve to feel good baby." Chelsea purred, quickly settling to lick and suckle at her wife's pussy and clit.  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 6:32 PM  
"thanks" Britt just smiled rubbing her tits, bathing a bit "omg yesss that magical sexy mouth"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 6:35 PM  
Chelsea soon upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 6:37 PM  
"ahhh Chelsea Anne!" seeing LVN was brought out during sex, her toes curled into her wifey's back as she breathed hard and trembled "omg i'm close!"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 6:41 PM  
"Cum for me babe."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 6:42 PM  
she cummed and screamed breathing heavy and smiling softly as she started to wash Chels' hair "damn you're amazing"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Green (Shewolf)Today at 6:44 PM  
"So are you baby."  
________________________________________  
Dr. Britt Baker, D.M.D. (RP)Today at 6:45 PM  
Britt sat up holding Chels' close and kissing her.


	22. Brooke Adams/Jordynne Grace Part 1

Brooke Grace-Adams, known to many fans as Brooke Tessmacher, had only just proposed to her fiancee, Jordynne Grace-Adams. She had known why Jordynne was reluctant, the woman had saved her from a dodgy marriage, taking her son in when she came home to her. Jordynne had been patient as she talked about what had happened, loving her gently when she needed to be held and comforted. She had only ever slept with Jordynne once, but she was now expecting a child... their child. A girl she was going to call Phoenix, a sign of her escape from a harmful life to real, true love. "I love you, Jordynne Grace-Adams..."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
Thick Mama Pump Jordynne Grace was from Austin, Texas, a southern girl with a dream to be a Pro Wrestler...that goal was realized and she wrestles the Indies and now Impact Wrestling! she also was famous on Twitter posting pics of her wife to be Brooke, her son Jace, and soon to be a Mama again, to a daughter! she had two cats Billy and Bobby who had crazy daily adventures, she smiled still shocked over the engagement smiling so big "love you too Brookie!" she hugged her love  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:30 AM  
Brooke smiled, hugging Jordynne softly, laughing when the child kicked. "She seems happy..." She took Jordynne's hand, gently pressing it to her stomach, laughing when the baby kicked again.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:31 AM  
"hey babygirl" she rubbed Brooke's belly gently feeling that kick laughing "we have a kicker!" Jordynne was funny as she was tough "omg that was a big one"  
she looks at the boys "away from the tree! sneaky"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:32 AM  
"Your cats are little troublemakers..." Brooke laughed, wincing when the child kicked again. "I think lil madam wanted more rubs..."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:34 AM  
"bruh...they need a bootcamp" she smiled kissing Brooke softly and continued rubbing that beautiful belly "Mommy feed me some good foods" Jordynne talks baby talk then looks to Jace "hey baby...Santa will be here in 2 days"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:36 AM  
"She's a little diva this one..." Brooke laughed. "Already punching and kicking." Her smile was soft as she looked at Jace, loving his excited smile. "Two days and you and mommy together? Best Christmas ever..." Brooke had laughed softly, stroking her son's hair softly. "Such a sweet boy..."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
"like her Mommy" she teased smiling "baby you won't believe this.." she always had something to say, sometimes a bit loud at times  
"Atout is preggers, she posted it on a video blog this morning...dayum Wolfie got loose"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:42 AM  
"Well, they have been trying..." Brooke smiled, watching as Jace wandered away to his downstairs bedroom, glad they'd put him far away from the bedroom they shared, she knew she tended to be loud when enjoying Jordynne inside her and lately she had been using the bathroom more often, knowing the baby would come soon.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:44 AM  
"I know, happy for them" Jordynne leaned down kissing Brooke's belly taking a selfie and tagging her girl with a caption -soon little Phoenix will rise, we're so blessed and congrats to Wolfie and Atout, we love you both and wish all the best- she smiled  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:45 AM  
Brooke had smiled, laughing when the alert rang. "Aw Dix..." - Congratulations ladies, hope to see you and your little one soon.-  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
"hey bubby where you went?" she looked around and knew Jace went to his room to play "love you!" she said to him "here they come, all the messages, aww Dix!...baby if I get one more DM i'm writing another book! a 3rd one"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:48 AM  
"Which will immediately sell out..." Brooke laughed. "Those men are doing it to get in that book now you know... well, some at least..."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:49 AM  
"the first two did...we're making bank! and yeah that's pathetic" she rolled her eyes and kissed her lover, her thick arm around Brooke's shoulder  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:50 AM  
Brooke smiled and nestled closer, kissing her lover's neck softly. "Hey, without those DMs you'd never have met me... too shy to meet you without talking a little first, remember?"  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:51 AM  
she smiled enjoying the kisses "you're right...Billy! you have to wait for Christmas" Jordynne was always fussing him but Bobby was the cuddler and camera hog when she made Twitter vids  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:53 AM  
"He needs new toys..." Brooke laughed, smiling when Bobby murped from behind her. "Hey buddy..."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
"I have a stocking for him and bBob full of stuff from PetSmart Brooke" Jordynne laughed and murped too "reow"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:56 AM  
"Maybe that's why Billeth is over there poking gifts... he wants his katnip."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"he's got to wait" she smiles going fix their bowls of food "chow time!"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 12:57 AM  
Billy and Bobby had run to the food, leaving Brooke on the sofa alone.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
Jordynne moves out the way "shit...don't run me over!" she snorts laughing as they eat, walking back to the couch, pulling her dress down to flash her girl  
she hears Jace call "yeah baby? you want a movie?" Jordynne gets him Charlie Brown Christmas and walks to put it in his DVD player "enjoy" she smiles kissing his cheeks spoiling him "love you"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:06 AM  
Brooke smiled, finally struggling off the sofa. "Babe, I'm going to go lie down..." She called softly, heading upstairs and cautiously undressing, sighing as she relaxed on the bed, naked and clearly sore and tired.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"ok Brookie i'm coming dear" she gets Jace his blankie and stuffed puppy to watch the movie "me and Mommy will be down the hall ok?" Jordynne smiles and heads to bedroom undressing, as she goes in she sees her beautiful lover laying naked "well hello"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:09 AM  
"Clothes take too long..." Brooke murmured, holding a hand out to Jordynne.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:10 AM  
"agreed and we both look damn good naked" she smiles big flexing then takes Brooke's hand laying down and kissing her lover  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 AM  
Brooke murred softly, kissing her lover with a hint of possessiveness and need. "So... horny."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:12 AM  
Jordynne rubbed Brooke's belly then her pussy slowly "I know a solution" she smirks being cute but sexy as she used her thumb on her lover's clit  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:14 AM  
Brooke moaned softly, finding herself instantly aroused. "Mmm, okay..."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
"mmm sexy Mommy" Jordynne licked and sucked Brooke's nipple softly while she kept flicking her lover's pussy with her big fingers, her toes tickle Brooke's foot  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:35 AM  
Brooke moaned softly, feeling herself shake even as her body finally began to build towards release, her moan soft and sweet. "Jordy.... you're so good to me..."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:38 AM  
"amazing tits, wet tight pussy, beautiful smile and a cute ass" Jordynne smiles softly staring, then flexes again as she rubs her own big tits "mmm i'm lucky" she then moves down to start licking Brooke's belly and sucking her outtie bellybutton while fingering that pussy  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:39 AM  
"Mmm, so am I..." Brooke moaned, her pleasure mounting quicker with Jordynne softly fingering her, the waves of pleasure making her moan.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
"mmm your bellybutton is cute and pokie hehe" Jordynne licks it more while her big ass is in the air, biceps pumping on each thrust of her middle finger  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:42 AM  
"Glad you like it..." Brooke teased, moaning softly. "Jordy... I'm gonna cum soon..."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:44 AM  
"let it flow Brookie" Jordynne's big tits rest on her woman's belly then she moves down to lick Brooke's pussy, tonguing those folds good  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:46 AM  
Brooke soon came, unable to hide her mewl of pleasure as she did so.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:46 AM  
Jordynne moans fingering herself as she swallowed her woman's juices, her toes curled panting "mmm help me?"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:49 AM  
Brooke smiled, moving to quickly do as Jordynne asked, kissing her neck softly. "I'd love to help you baby..."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:50 AM  
Jordynne moaned rubbing Brooke's head "mmm lay back i'll squat over your face and make love to that beautiful belly some more" she smiled offering her tits first  
"someone DM me a dick pic, and it was small I told them my Mom's dog was more hung"  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 1:54 AM  
Brooke smiled, gently suckling her tits before settling back, letting Jordynne do as she wished, laughing softly. "next time try telling him you'd rather fuck a hedgehog, always makes them sad."  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 1:56 AM  
Jordynne moaned loving Brooke's mouth and smiling big as she positioned herself to squat over Brooke's face dripping a bit "oh shit! good idea baby" she laughs snorting and leaning down to suck her woman's outtie  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 2:03 AM  
Brooke quickly began to lick and suckle at her wife-to-be.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 2:04 AM  
Jordynne moans shaking a bit turned on by those soft wifey lips as she starts to release, holding Brooke's hand  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 2:05 AM  
Brooke squeezed her hand gently, loving the taste of her lover's cum.  
________________________________________  
Jordynne Grace-Adams (RP)Today at 2:07 AM  
"ohh shit that was amazing baby, i'm gonna need a nap hehe" she giggles laying back and holding her lover  
________________________________________  
Brooke Adams (Shewolf)Today at 2:08 AM  
Brooke smiled, nestling into her lover gently. "We can both nap."


	23. Jazzy Gabert/Candice LeRae

Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 2:12 PM  
Jazzy Gabert, once known to people as Alpha Female, had been silent as she watched Candice's match from backstage, her own long over. She had won her chances, although now she was waiting to go into the semi-finals with either Candice or Shayna Baszler...  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 2:13 PM  
Candice LeRae was multi-talented, she was a Pixie Dust and Pro Wrestling Intergender Wrestler, Baker, Music lover, Disney Freak, lover of Funko Pops and her girlfriend Jazzy Gabert, whom she met while competing at Mae Young Classic 2017. Her nicknames were Canadian Goddess and The First Lady of PWG, and she was also part of the Cutest Tag Team with Joey Ryan, she was also the ex-wife of Johnny Gargano...Candice was in ring with Shayna, letting her guard down and tapped  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 2:19 PM  
Jazzy had sighed softly to herself, knowing she now had to face down Shayna, although she moved into Gorilla Position to wait for Candice to make it backstage, her accent deeper than usual when she spoke. "You did good out there Cotton-Candy...."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 2:21 PM  
Candice walked backstage upset about her performance, down on herself "she's just so...quick!" she moved her hair back which was a mess "thanks Alpha" she hugged her girl kissing her softly "go get that bitch, kick her ass" Candice only cursed when really upset  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 2:23 PM  
"Ja." Jazzy smiled, kissing Candice sweetly. "She won't know what hit her..." Her smile was sweeter as she added. "Nobody makes my cupcake frown." She paused then picked up Candice smiling at her squeak. "Let's go get changed and go home babe.... let me make it better."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 2:24 PM  
Candice smiled big always feeling better with Jazzy "no she won't...damn you are gonna make this cupcake melt" she laughed softly being picked up, holding on "yes take me home, please"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 2:33 PM  
Jazzy smiled, letting her down only when they got to the locker room, changing quietly.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 2:34 PM  
she changed into jeans and a Mickey tshirt "there are these new Funkos I seen..."  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 2:37 PM  
"Oh? Which ones?" Jazzy asked innocently, smiling to herself.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 2:38 PM  
"Jack and Rose from Titanic" she smiled slipping her shoes on  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 2:54 PM  
"Let me guess, you want them?"  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 2:55 PM  
"please?" Candice loved biting her lip, feeling she'd get her way at time "hey you're not still mad at Jessie hmm? you're still big to me" Candice rubbed Jazzy's arm and kissed her shoulder  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 3:09 PM  
"Mmm, we'll see." Jazzy teased with a smile. "No, I'm not mad... at least my girl didn't stray..."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 3:10 PM  
she smiled big swaying as she held Jazzy "it was pretty darn hot watching you two whipping dicks out and almost sword fight, had me and Madison shocked and turned on" she looked into her girl's eyes "you're the one for me, nobody else"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 3:31 PM  
"Good." Jazzy murmured, kissing Candice softly before leading her out to the car, heading home with a smile. "I love you, Candy Cane."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 3:34 PM  
"that German Missle satisfies me to the moon" Candice held Jazzy's cheeks kissing back "mmm love you Alpha" she followed smiling softly  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 3:38 PM  
Jazzy had smiled as she finally parked the car, kissing Candice again before leading her inside.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 3:39 PM  
Candice kissed back blushing and heading in, kicking her shoes off and jumping on Jazzy's back "you sexy beast"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 3:40 PM  
Jazzy laughed, locking them in before making for the stairs. "Mmm, your beast."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 3:42 PM  
she laughed loudly "ahhh!" she smiled holding on as Jazzy carried her up the stairs and to the bedroom "are you gonna get yourself off for me?" she asked while undressing, bending over to get her socks off  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 3:47 PM  
"Maybe..." Jazzy teased, spanking her softly even as she moved to undress.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 3:48 PM  
Candice jumped smiling softly "well hello babe" she sat on the bed watching and playing with her hair "so toned"  
she began to rub her tits as Jazzy undressed, then her pussy as she laid back  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 3:58 PM  
"Mmm, helps when you have to carry girls." Jazzy smirked, moving to the bed even as she kissed Candice, lightly stroking her own cock. "Or just really love fucking them..."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:01 PM  
"mmhmm" Candice kissed back running fingers through Jazzy's mohawk "yes you put in a workout with me hehe" she smiled watching her girl jack off  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 4:04 PM  
"I sure do babe." Jazzy smirked, her smile softer even as she moaned, looking Candice over as she stroked herself. "You are so sexy."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:06 PM  
she rubbed her pussy laying there, enjoying the view, stretching out "mmm you get so hard quick, i'm always like damn my babe is so well hung" one hand on Jazzy's head  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 4:08 PM  
"Well hung and generous with you babe, don't forget." Jazzy teased, kissing Candice softly.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:09 PM  
"I won't forget, don't worry" Candice smiled, her eyes sparkling as she kissed back, deepening the kiss to claim her Alpha, her feet rubbing against Jazzy's legs while she fingered herself*  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 4:15 PM  
Jazzy moaned softly, then moved to stroke a hand over Candice's pussy herself. "I want you... right now."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:19 PM  
"I want you" she smirked and wrapped a hand around her Alpha's cock, stroking it "so big hehe" her dimples visable  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 4:24 PM  
"All yours baby." Jazzy murmured, kissing her hotly. "My sweet cupcake."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:26 PM  
Candice kissed back, her other hand pinching at Jazzy's nipple, loving those tanlines "mmm with a cherry ontop?" she loved being cute, still stroking that big German cock  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 4:28 PM  
"Mmm... of course." Jazzy smiled, nipping Candice's lower lip. "You make me so proud Babe."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:29 PM  
"you make me proud too Jazzy, you bust ass for what you have" she moaned at the nip then slowly adjusted as she started to give head  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 4:31 PM  
Jazzy smiled, stroking her hair out of her eyes gently. "Mmm, Leibling."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:32 PM  
Candice was good with her mouth, loving how Jazzy reacted as she bobbed, playing with her big hanging balls  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 4:34 PM  
Jazzy moaned again softly. "God babe, so good."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:35 PM  
Candice pulled off and stroked the cock more looking up smiling "wanna lay down?"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 4:36 PM  
Jazzy smiled, instantly complying.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:37 PM  
"big feet, big arms, big everything...damn hehe" she rubbed her cute tits over Jazzy's cock spitting a big string of spit on the cock  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 4:40 PM  
Jazzy smiled, teasing her lover's chest gently. "My tiny lovebug."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:41 PM  
"my Alpha" she loved saying that so much moaning "mmm you're so warm, i'm jealous" playfully tickling Jazzy's foot  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 4:44 PM  
"Then let me warm you up..." Jazzy teased, moving to stroke Candice's back softly as she added. "And stretch you."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:47 PM  
"please do" she smiled big and gasped "omg" Candice laughed kissing Jazzy, leaving the cock soaked and ready "goodbye tight pussy"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 4:50 PM  
"Mmm, it'll get back there... when we're done." Jazzy smirked. "At least I didn't pull a Shayna on you and just go for the backdoor."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 4:51 PM  
she playfully put her hands on her hips and smiled again with her head tilted, her favorite pose "babe really?" she glared  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 5:06 PM  
"You know I'd never."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 5:09 PM  
"I know but you do say it a lot" Candice's cute lil hands jacking off Jazzy a bit more "smuggling a Bratwurst" she laughed out loud and licked at the thick head then laid back opening her pussy lips "wanna taste this Cupcake?"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 5:15 PM  
"Taste... or just eat..."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 5:16 PM  
"what ever makes you happy Jazzy" she smiled sliding her legs on her Alpha's back "I was scanning through the timeline this morning...I missed so much...Lu and Julia are engaged? when did this happen?"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Last Tuesday at 5:20 PM  
"Last night I think." Jazzy smiled. "You know those two have been wanting it for a while."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Tuesday at 5:23 PM  
"aww bless them, so happy Julia has someone, I feel bad what she went through and that Lu found someone to help her" Candice smiled "like us when we first got together"  
________________________________________


	24. Candice Michelle/Lei'D Tapa

Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Last Friday at 8:12 PM  
former Diva and Playboy Model Candice Michelle was a happily married mother of twins daughter AkiAnne and son Ryumi, she was the wife of former TNA Knockout and current Boxer Seini Tonga. After enjoying her time on Table For 3 talking about life, family, career she was caught sucking her wife in the kitchen, she then looked up smiling and laughing a bit as Michelle and Nora left then stood to kiss her wife "poor Nora"  
________________________________________  
January 26, 2019  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:34 PM  
"Poor Nora shouldn't have pushed in..." Seini laughed, kissing Candice softly. "Maybe we should let the limo take us home anyway, so I can enjoy you in private..."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 3:36 PM  
Candice laughed softly and nodded smiling at the kiss "mmm sounds like a good idea, none of us have to drive baby" she bit her lip "it was nice catching up with them, they loved your cooking"  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:42 PM  
"Aw, I'm glad they did... I know how much they matter to you Honey." Seini smiled, taking exactly long enough to grab a chefs shirt to cover herself enough to leave, smirking at Candice watching her. "Wouldn't want to startle poor Nora again, would we?" She normally preferred to just be naked.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 3:45 PM  
"yup close friends, Barbie and Maria too" Candice watched Seini and smiled "yeah don't wanna scare her" she laughed again checking her phone "aww Mom messaged me that the babies had their bottles and are napping now" holding Seini's arm to leave  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:47 PM  
Seini smiled, leading her lover out to the car. "That's our babies." She held the door open for Candice, smiling as she followed her into the limo.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 3:48 PM  
"mmhmm" Candice slipped into the limo "so luxurious, thank you Stephanie" she smiled kissing Seini  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:54 PM  
Seini smiled, kissing her sweetly. "I love you, CandiCane."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 3:55 PM  
"I love you too my Protector" Candice slowly rubbed Seini's cock "bet they were wondering how I can take all of this"  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:57 PM  
"Oh I'm sure they were." Seini smiled, moving to stroke her fingers over her wife's cheek. "You surprised me at first..."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 3:58 PM  
she smiled blushing and staring, keeping a nice pace "I know, I remember the face you made, I used to be so tiny too"  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:00 PM  
"You were...." Seini smiled, kissing Candice softly. "So tight."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 4:01 PM  
Candice kissed back, her heart beat faster "took you a while to get me loose, glad I didn't bust your ear" she slipped her top down letting her boobs free, leaning down to give head  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:06 PM  
Seini smiled, watching her wife work and stroking her hair. "You were so willing baby, it was easy once you relaxed for me."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 4:07 PM  
"you're hot my love, I was so horny" she laughed and licked all around the cock moaning then bobbed  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:12 PM  
"Mmm, well you're just as sexy baby..." Seini murmured, gently tilting her hips a little to push deeper into Candice's mouth.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 4:14 PM  
Candice blushed looking up, her tits around Seini's beautiful cock as she was fed "mmm" she was relaxed to take it down, ass in the air  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:15 PM  
"You always get so hot for me babe.... I love it."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 4:17 PM  
she pulled off drooling a bit to take a breath "mmm can't help it Seini, you do the same to me" Candice pulled her dress down more to her waist as she rubbed her tits around the cock "you get so hard"  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:21 PM  
"Of course I do... look how gorgeous my wife is." Seini teased, moaning at Candice's movements. "Babe, you keep that up I'll end up just pulling you into my lap."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 4:27 PM  
Candice laughed being extra sexy "omg! not the first time" she smirked and leaned up to kiss her wife  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:28 PM  
Seini smiled, kissing back hotly and pulling Candice closer. "Sounds like you want to ride... right now."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 4:30 PM  
she hugged Seini, her chest against her wife's chest "you know me too well" Candice laughed softly getting her dress and panties off "all this baby weight, and you make me feel so sexy"  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:42 PM  
Seini smiled, kissing her sweetly. "You are sexy baby.... My sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 4:44 PM  
"thanks" Candice smiled aswell blushing so much and slowly settling herself on Seini "ohh" she moaned holding on, her nipples hard "they're full of milk and hurt a bit"  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:46 PM  
"Mmm, still so tight for me babe." Seini murred, kissing Candice softly before moving to cup Candice's breasts tenderly. "Here baby, let me make it better..." She had moved to gently suckle on her wife's chest, moaning at the taste of the milk.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 4:47 PM  
nodding as she kissed back, enjoying her wife's hands taking control and helping her relieve some tension, her own hand rubbing one of Seini's breasts as she slowly rode  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:49 PM  
Seini smiled, slowly teasing her wife's chest, kissing her sweetly. "My gorgeous CandiCane."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 4:50 PM  
Candice smiled big playing with Seini's hair, kissing back "mmm love you so much baby..ahh" she felt the cock go deep and hit the spot  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:51 PM  
"I love you too, my precious Candi." Seini murred, quickly upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 4:52 PM  
Candice bounced and instantly cummed being so turned on by her wife  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:30 PM  
Seini smiled, kissing Candice lovingly even as she came.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 10:35 PM  
she melted at the kiss "mmm baby" Candice rubbed her wife's arms and chest "Karlee told me Dulce proposed after her fight, how romantic, they got married last night"  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:37 PM  
"Sounds like Karlee's finally got her girl." Seini smiled. "About time, you know they started dating around the same time we did?"  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 10:38 PM  
"yes she's very happy" Candice smiled nodding "yeah same party we went to"  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:42 PM  
Seini smiled, kissing her wife gently. "Well, guess we'll have to send them a gift."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
Candice kissed back "we certainly will...a lot of the girls you worked with at TNA are dating or married, love is in the air everywhere....omg Nora and Michelle couldn't stop staring at each other, had to get their attention a few times" Candice laughed  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:50 PM  
"As if you minded watching those two lovebugs snuggle." Seini teased. "Yeah, even the boss... and Gail. About damn time Dixie opened her heart to that girl."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
"I didn't mind and neither did you hmm?" she smirked cuddling up "aww yeah I did see the engagement pic, so happy, I miss Gail, we need another double date Seini"  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
"I'll talk to her about that tomorrow, maybe we can get Dixie to finally relax in the tub?"  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
"yay" Candice got excited smiling big "yes our big tub with all the room in the world, we live big" she teases looking down seeing her wife is still hanging  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
"Well, we do deserve it... don't we?" Seini smiled, smirking at Candice's glance. "I'm sure we can go for round 2 in bed..."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
"yes we work very hard for what we have" she agreed "mmm yes we could" Candice kissed Seini's cheek and neck smiling  
"just watch my feet, you know they're ticklish"  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
"I know babe." Seini laughed, kissing her softly. "You near kicked me in the face last time I touched them."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
Candice kissed back, her hand on Seini's cheek "mmm" she laughed "I dunno how many times I apologized too"  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
"You were adorable." Seini smiled.  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
"I do worry a bit too much don't I?" she played with her wife's hair "our kids will have your wild hair and I am slowly preparing for that, they are adorable like you"  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
"Well babe, they already have your gorgeous eyes..."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
"mmhmm" she fluttered her lashes  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
Seini laughed, kissing her softly as they drew into the driveway. "Let's go make some noise babe."  
________________________________________  
Candice Michelle Tonga (RP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
Candice just laughed following her wife  
________________________________________  
Seini Tonga Lei'DTapa (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
Seini smiled, leading her out of the limo and to the house, letting them in and locking them safely inside before kissing her.


	25. Candy Floss/Kacy Catanzaro Part 1

Candy Floss had never actually expected to be invited to try out for WWE. She had been caught off guard enough to agree instantly, although she had been very aware of someone watching her even as she tried out, her smile soft when she spotted Kacy, waving before she returned to work.  
________________________________________  
February 7, 2019  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 12:00 AM  
*In 2014, 4'11 New Jersey native Mighty Kacy Catanzaro became the first woman to complete the qualifying course of American Ninja Warrior (Season 6) then retired in 2017 (Season 9) to pursue a Wrestling career. She made her WWE debut in 2018 at the Mae Young Classic, inspired by Alexa Bliss' "five feet of Fury". After a nice in Round 1 victory against Reina Gonzalez, she lost to Rhea Ripley in Round 2. 2019 Royal Rumble was her best performance competing and shocking everyone with her skills. Kacy was at the Performance Center training when she was caught by surprise seeing UK's Candy Floss. "who's pinky?" she asked someone, watching with hands on her hips, sounding smug as she continued to train showing amazing skill  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 12:03 AM  
"Candy Floss... Trips seemed to think she was good enough and Nicole never changed the booking, so here she is..."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
Kacy nodded and smirked softly "oh I see..she's kind of cute" Kacy started swinging on the bar and climbing faster than some of the other girls  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 12:08 AM  
Candy had finished her tryout, smiling when she was offered a contract, signing it with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 12:10 AM  
she walked over and smiled big to introduce herself "hey i'm Kacy from American Ninja Warrior and I competed in the Mae Young Classic" sweaty and catching her breath "Candy Floss right? heard you got a contract, congrats"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 12:12 AM  
"Yeah, hi Kacy..." Candy smiled, kissing the girl's cheek softly.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
Kacy giggled then showed off as usual standing on her hands keeping still  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 12:15 AM  
"Posing it down huh Kacy?" Candy smiled. "Hey listen... you got anyone waiting on you or... am I free to ask you out?"  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 12:16 AM  
"they can just call me Dynamite, cause I will blow your mind" she got back to her feet smiling "well" she looked down "I was talking to Priscilla but...i'm sure you heard about that..so...I am single"  
Kacy looked up "tall and cute, and Cool hair"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
"So.... date night tonight sound good? Pick you up at 8?"  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
"sounds good to me" she smiled again hugging Candy  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 12:30 AM  
Candy smiled, hugging Kacy gently. "Prisci is a damn fool for letting you slip away.... little freak."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 12:31 AM  
"yeah lets forget about her" she giggled loving how Candy spoke, loving accents  
"that voice like...a bite of my favorite candy"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 12:34 AM  
"Come nibble my CandyCane?"  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
she giggled "I do have a sweet tooth"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 12:37 AM  
Candy smiled, kissing her cheek again. "So, see you later." She teased, moving away to shower and change to go prepare for her date with Kacy.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 12:50 AM  
"see you Candy" Kacy smiled blushing and went to get her stuff, heading to the shower, excited about her date, she went to wash her hair but there was no shampoo* "really? who didn't put a new bottle?"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 12:52 AM  
"You need some shampoo hun?" Candy asked from the next stall, a bottle appearing over the shower.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 12:53 AM  
"yes I do Candy" she reached to grab it smiling "thanks cutie" as Kacy began to wash  
"wow mint, smells nice" she peeked seeing Candy's feet under the stall  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 1:02 AM  
"Only fitting for Miss Candy to smell Minty fresh."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
"I agree, I like strawberry myself but I can definitely get used of this" she wiggled her cute baby toes under the stall  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 1:05 AM  
"Well, want to get... fresher?"  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
"what do you have In mind?" curious as she listened  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 1:08 AM  
"A little... fun in the shower?"  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
Kacy giggled and slowly made her way into Candy's stall holding her hips "i'm down" said as she looked up at her new pink haired friend  
"nice boobs, cute ass"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 1:11 AM  
Candy smirked, stealing a kiss, teasing her hands over Kacy's ass. "Look whos talking..."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 1:12 AM  
she kissed back smiling "mmm feels nice to be touched, wanted"  
she made out with Candy pressing closer  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 1:15 AM  
"With me... you always will be, my tiny ninja star."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 1:16 AM  
Kacy rubbed Candy's arms and boobs "and you can satisfy my sweet tooth anytime" licking at her new girl's lips  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 1:17 AM  
Candy moaned softly, suckling sweetly before teasing a hand over Kacy's clit.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 1:17 AM  
she moaned wiggling her tongue, legs open a bit  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 1:20 AM  
Candy smiled, quickly upping the pace.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 1:22 AM  
"oh god" she began to suckle a nipple wanting it bad, and satisfied to have finally met someone that would make her feel special  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 1:23 AM  
"So beautiful babe." Candy murmured, slightly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
"you too" she smiled hearing others walk In to shower or change "oops" Kacy looked at Candy moaning softly "my place?"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 1:25 AM  
"Sure... let's go get dressed and get home to play..."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
Kacy kissed Candy quickly  
"love you"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 1:32 AM  
Candy smiled, kissing Kacy sweetly. "Love you too." She quickly got dressed once out the showers, waiting for Kacy.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 1:32 AM  
Kacy hurried to dry off and get dressed smiling at everyone and heading out with Candy, holding her arm  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 1:39 AM  
Candy smiled, leading her out to the limos. "First WWE Limo... lucky me."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 1:48 AM  
"it's so fun, Steph always treats her girls like they should be treated and Nicole is a good friend" Kacy followed hopping in and sitting in Candy's lap, making out  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 2:42 PM  
"Nicole seems sweet..." Candy agreed, smiling as she let herself respond to Kacy's kisses and sink into the makeout.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 4:25 PM  
"she is" she smiled big rubbing her girl's chest "mmmm" licking at Candy's tongue, trying to get her turned on more  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 4:38 PM  
"Careful baby.... you get me much hotter we won't make it home."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 4:40 PM  
Kacy giggled with her head on Candy's chest "you're in luck, I have a huge Candy Cane my Mom got me for Christmas still wrapped in the plastic"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 4:51 PM  
"So... you'd be up for a little... fun with sugar?"  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 4:52 PM  
"mmm yeah I can put my little health kick aside for you" she spoke softly, interesting in a challenge  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 4:55 PM  
Candy smiled. "You'll still be healthy baby, I'll help you work it off."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 4:55 PM  
Kacy smiled big flexing "and i'll help you aswell, I am a personal trainer"  
Limo stopped "here's my place"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 5:08 PM  
"So... you want to walk or be carried?"  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 5:08 PM  
she got out helping Candy out and jumped in her arms smiling  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 5:12 PM  
Candy laughed, kissing her softly even as she carried her indoors, pushing the doors closed later. "My little Spidermonkey."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 5:18 PM  
she kissed back "mmm so sweet" Kacy giggled and stared "soo...shall we finish what we started?" she hopped down grabbing some candy hearts and the candy cane  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
"Sure... bedroom first?"  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 5:37 PM  
"of course, my pussy is still wet" she led Candy to her bedroom, tons of pics and posters on the wall, nice comfy bed "welcome to your new home" Kacy stared undressing slowly  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 5:44 PM  
"Nice room..." Candy smiled, slowly undressing herself.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 5:51 PM  
"thank you so much, lots of awards as you can see" she smiled proudly watching Candy "I noticed you had cute lil pink feet, pink is a great color on you baby" said as she unwrapped the candy cane  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 6:13 PM  
"Pink is kinda my colour." Candy smiled, moving to settle on the bed and watch Kacy.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 6:15 PM  
Kacy slowly sucked one end and giggled being watched then joined her girl laying back and offering the other end  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 6:21 PM  
Candy smiled, moving to suckle the other end of the cane, watching Kacy with a smile. "So... suck and.... ride?"  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 6:22 PM  
Kacy stared, holding Candy's hip enjoying "mmm sure, we can do that" she smiled blushing a bit "you're so cute"  
she leaned in to kiss her girl  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 6:39 PM  
"So are you Kacy Ninja." Candy purred, kissing Kacy and moving to ease the cane into herself, letting out a soft noise of arousal.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 6:40 PM  
she smiled rubbing on Candy's beautiful chest, pinching a nipple as they kissed "mmm" she watched a bit "ooo look at you, did this before?" as she suckled a nipple  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 6:41 PM  
"Only once... and she wasn't into it..."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 6:43 PM  
"oh shame...cause I find it very hot" as Kacy pulled off the nipple with a loud pop, grabbing the cane and sliding it in and out of her girl "marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 6:46 PM  
"Mmm, yeah Kace... I'll marry you." Candy agreed quickly, kissing Kacy quickly before moving to slowly ease the other end of the cane into Kacy, pulling her closer and taking a little more Cane into herself at the same time, making sure they met in the middle, her voice almost husky. "My sweet ninja star."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 6:47 PM  
Kacy smiled big kissing back moaning as she had the other end inside her "omg baby" she held on letting her future wifey take control now  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 6:48 PM  
"So damn hot..." Candy murmured, slowly making a pace.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 6:51 PM  
"I like to sweat" Kacy moaned, breathing deep playing with Candy's hair and kissing on her neck "i'll get us a ring when we go shop later" she smiled softly  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 6:54 PM  
"You mean when we can both remember how to walk?" Candy teased, slowly upping the pace.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 6:56 PM  
Kacy gave her a look, her legs around Candy's hips "you have the softest baby butt" she giggled finally, licking at her wifey's lips  
"ohhh god i'm about to cum"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 6:58 PM  
"Then cum baby..." Candy purred, soon also cumming.  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 7:00 PM  
she squeaked being cute and came undone "ahhh wow i'm so sticky but damn I needed that" smiling as she offered her tits  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 7:04 PM  
Candy smiled, suckling Kacy's tits softly. "My sticky princess."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 7:05 PM  
Kacy bit her lip moaning, feet massaging her wifey's soft ass "my Candyland Princess"  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 7:06 PM  
"So... shower and dress to shop?"  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 7:07 PM  
"yup, and dinner" she smiled kissing Candy softly  
________________________________________  
Candy Floss(Shewolf)Today at 7:08 PM  
Candy smiled. "Careful baby, you could spoil me."  
________________________________________  
Kacy Catanzaro (RP)Today at 7:10 PM  
"oh I will" Kacy smiled big flexing and showing off "your toes curled" she teased tickling them with her feet.


	26. Carmella/Paige Part 1

"Hey BossyBoo...." The words came from behind Paige even as Carmella made her way towards Paige's office. She had a feeling that since Billie and Peyton had been caught out she would be needed. Paige tended to look for her, or worse, call for her, when she was stressed... She knew Paige would want her here and this time she'd been forewarned enough to catch up to Paige before she got stressed enough to call for her. "Everything okay?"  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
Paige finishes up some work for this Sunday's TLC PPV looking up wearing black "Carmellaaaa! just the woman I wanted to see...." standing and looking her friend over "as you know...I caught Billie and Peyton smooching it up"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
"Yeah, well with those two it was only a matter of time..." Carmella teased, pushing her red hair over her shoulder even as she moved closer to Paige, lightly toying with the other woman's jacket. "You look stressed Boo, you need a little... dance break?"  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
oh yeah" nodding holding her jacket as usual, watching as Carmella toys with it, breaking out in a laugh loving those so much "I am in a good mood....my Mama and Papa Bear are coming for Christmas! and sure...go for it"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
"Mmm, do I get to see them this time?" Carmella asked lightly "You know... since I do come look after their precious little girl so well..." The question was asked even as Carmella moved to push the office door shut, locking it before guiding Paige into her office chair, moving to mount up on her slightly and 'dance' for her, making a point to grind herself onto Paige a little, her lips inches from Paige's.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
Paige sits and watches, enjoying "of course, they love you darling..." smiling big and hugging you after your dance staring, seeing a full view of Carmella's cleavage "oh my"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
"Mmm, good, because I love their daughter..." Carmella had smirked slightly, leaning a little closer and breathing "You can touch..." Into Paige's ear, an open invite to touch or control her as she wished.  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
"and their daughter loves her some Mella...mmm" slowly kissing over them, pulling your top down to lick at the nipple, having a studded tongue  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
Carmella shivered a little, unable to stop herself cupping the back of Paige's head, still letting her control it but needing to hold onto her somehow. "Mmmm, that feels good Babygirl..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
Paige softly bites the nipple "tastes good too" smiling big and leaning up to kiss her beautiful girlfriend's lips, holding that tight ass  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
Carmella had squealed at the bite, laughing softly even as she kissed Paige softly, stroking her hair tenderly. "You know I love when you bite, but if we don't want any McMahons figuring out what we're doing... we might need to either go home or find some way to muffle what we do..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
laughing a bit "true that...cause girl, you got me feeling all kinds of ways right now" she softly nibbles Mellas lips as they talk "I was looking at your Christmas pics from last year...you and your sister are too cute"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
"Mmm, says the girl with the sweetest parents ever?" Carmella teased "Maybe we could combine them one year? Have a big family christmas...?"  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"hey yours are just as sweet, we could have them over too, big family Christmas!...this year is the year" Paige checks her phone and gasps "oh my gosh!" shows you Cassie and Jessica's engagement pic "bout time!"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
"That works for me... Bevis family Christmas, with bonus Jerseyites." Carmella smiled, gasping at the pic of Cassie and Jess. "Well, after everything tonight that just makes way too much sense... next thing we know Lana'll finally find a voice to propose to Maryse... or maybe Liv and Ruby..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
"haha what a party, your father is so Cool!" Paige smiles back "yes she will...I say Maryse is the spoiled one" nodding "all these engagements...make it happen! everyone lives together...go for it already" she stands with her girlfriend to get her things together "TLC will be cray cray"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
"Maryse is only spoilt because Lana can't get a grip enough to ask her properly, you know she wants that ring..." Carmella laughed. "Poor 'Ryse is about to beg her I think." Carmella had smiled, kissing Paige softly. "TLC will be madness... but at least now the McMahons might leave Steph alone about her life choices since she grew up around the gayest company ever?"  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
"babygirl your feet better not stink" Paige loves teasing her all the time laughing and kissing back holding her "damn! do I have to set her straight on everything? some advice maybe? I have my own plans for my babygirl" laughing again kissing your cheek "yeah sooo gaaay"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
"My feet stink? You think I'd put you through that? Viking can go stink out a car fine... the rest of us are hygienic." Carmella laughed softly. "Babe, you can't even talk straight... you'd have to set her gay for one... although you know Lana, show her four weddings and she'll give in anyway... she wants that princess bride deal too." Carmella had smiled at Paige's next kiss. "Well, besides the men but who ever cared about them?" Carmella teased, laughing softly. "Steph sure didn't...."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
shrugs "just sayin" laughing and walking out with you "Viking is something else...I feel so bad for Mickie, Ruby, and Liv" looks at you offering my arm "hey...she'll figure it out Mella, like I did, like Jessica did, everyone else...instinct kicks in, smooth sailing babygirl" shakes head "men...screw that"  
laughing "you're adorbs"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
Carmella laughed softly. "Hey, Mickie managed to make her comb that mess she calls hair... maybe she's whipped enough to let Psycho teach her about decent hygiene?" Carmella had smiled, accepting Paige's arm with a giggle. "I know babe, I just feel for Maryse, she's desperate to make Lana happy..." She paused, smiling at Paige's reply. "Mmm, I'd rather screw you babe..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
"haha...remember mine before I cut it?" nods "aww yeah you're a great friend Mella, so caring, that's what I love about ya...you have a big heart behind those beautiful boobs" pokes one as we get to the car "oh we'll screw"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"Mmm, you mean back when we were both meant to be straight?"Carmella teased, laughing at Paige's poke. "Well, everyone deserves to be happy..." She paused and grinned at Paige as they finally began to head home. "You know I'm yours to screw however you like... as often as you like..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
raises eyebrow "I was never straight....bisexual yeah not straight" laughs "Nattie trying to make like her cat doesn't own her...i'm like bullshit....that cat is an entrepreneur...she gets home and asks where's my dinner bitch?...she laughed so hard and almost choked on ice" driving as we talk smiling  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
Carmella laughed "You know damn well I mean according to creative... R-Truth? As if I'd hump that... I have better taste." Carmella had smiled, focusing on driving them both home. "Yeah well, that cat isn't the only thing that has her whipped... you see her take that slap from Mickie just to protect her new 'baddest girlfriend on the planet'?"  
________________________________________  
December 12, 2018  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 12:00 AM  
"you two do make one hell of a Mix Match team...the fans are crazy for Fabulous Truth...hey babygirl….What's Up!?" sounding funny saying it "I seen that, holy shit....I am looking forward to Ruby and Nattie...I am not liking bringing her father into it"  
"your Papa wrestled...how would you feel someone bringing up something about his career?"  
"cause hell....i'd for sure hate that for my Papa...he's one of the UK's best Wrestlers"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 12:10 AM  
"What's Up is that my girl is a dork." Carmella teased. "Ruby hates doing that too, she cried on Liv a couple nights ago... hell, Nattie needs more care." Carmella sighed softly. "I don't like watching them torment Nattie like that but you know Vince... 'IT SELLS SEATS'... despite the fact fans are pissed at it." Carmella fell silent for a minute then added. "She needs to come back to Smackdown, even if she brings the breaker of asses with her..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 12:12 AM  
"har har Mella..very funny" laughing and sniffling a bit from my rant "awww really?" nods "always sells seats...it's what is expected...hell being GM isn't easy either, all of you bickering so much" teases "hopefully for the Superstar Shake-up we'll see" turns into our lane and parks in the driveway  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 12:14 AM  
Carmella smiled and nodded. "She keeps apologizing to Nats too, she's a good girl really..." Carmella smiled, kissing Paige's cheek softly. "You know we'd all behave if we were allowed to by the damn writers... we love you Paigeypoo." Carmella hesitated before getting out the car, smiling as she gathered her bags and added. "I can't wait to see what you think of the decorations..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 12:16 AM  
"I know she is...it happens...me and Lana almost threw down filming Total Divas...all is ok now" smiles big at the kiss "mmm you smell nice babygirl..and I love you all too...i'm a softy for you all" getting out aswell, grabbing bags "is it safe?" teases again walking with you  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"Lana's sensitive... so are you, you big nerd." Carmella teased. "Hell, next time Lana acts like an idiot just tell me or Maryse, we'll sort it." Carmella had gasped weakly, pretending insult at Paige's words. "Paige... don't be mean... of course it's safe..."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 12:25 AM  
sticks tongue out "I can handle her" laughs "I am not mean...Miss sensitive" "I know it is" *walking in yelling "This is MY house!"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
"Sure you can handle her, but do you really want to deal with Maryse screaming at you if Lana cries... which she would." Carmella teased. "Your house... your woman..." She paused to shut and lock the door. "So... where shall we start? Bed? or do you want to see the full house tour of decorations?"  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 12:29 AM  
"nah less drama...I been through enough myself" smiles as Tyson runs around excited to see us "well...you really want to show me the tour, lets do it...hey Babyboy" smiles at him  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 12:33 AM  
"Exactly, so next time she's ready to blow or overdo the fireball, send Maryse to go fuck her to calm again..." Carmella teased, crouching to pet Tyson as he barked a couple times "Hello little man..." She straightened up slowly and turned to hold a hand out to Paige, knowing she had decorated exactly three rooms downstairs... and the bedroom. The tour didn't take long, Carmella excitedly pointing out the decorations as they went, her voice teasing as she lead Paige towards the stairs. "So... the best is the bedroom... you'll love it..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
laughing "cause we all know...a good fuck makes everything better" smacking your ass slipping boots off as you bend down and taking jacket off getting some wine and glasses for us then takes your hand locking fingers smiling "oh wow look at you babygirl!...hubba hubba" follows  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
"The way Maryse does it... apparently so." Carmella laughed. "You ever seen Lana post a night with her girl? She's always so damn calm." Carmella had smiled at the smack, laughing at Paige's flirtations. "So... since we did the tour... bedroom decorations then you can... ruin... me?"  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 12:38 AM  
"cause you know...foreigners are good lovers" winking "yes all she talked about off camera was Maryse did this...oh Maryse said this I almost cried, she makes me smile" nods and checks you out scooping you up in my arms playfully spinning  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
Carmella yelped softly at being picked up, laughing softly. "I keep forgetting you can actually pick me up.... kinda hot..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 12:42 AM  
"remember when we first did it...and I was like don't go blind...cause i'm so damn white, well compared to you Tan Queen" smiles "i'm a damn romantic!"  
"you're just such a girl Leah.." loving your real name  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
"Aha, yeah I remember, my Vampire Goddess." Carmella smiled "You are a romantic, even if my romantic bites sometimes..." The use of her real name causes Leah to blush, her smile soft. "Yeah well, who decided to flirt with me until I got all shy huh? Saraya?"  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 12:47 AM  
licks teeth sexually "your shyness is so adorbs!...hey you did so good with the decorations...I am blessed babygirl...you make me happy" lays you on the bed then starts to undress  
"I couldn't hold back beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 12:49 AM  
"You make me happy too Sar'..." Leah is almost smiling even as she moves to undress, knowing she's watching Paige at the same time. "I'm glad you didn't hold back.... you make me feel so.... safe... and real. Even when 'Carmella' is being a bitch to 'Paige', you know Leah loves her Saraya."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 12:51 AM  
*slides into bed slowly towards you "you're just so...." thinks "Fabulooooous!" kissing you and helps you undress  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 12:52 AM  
Carmella giggles even as she responds to the kiss and lets Paige finish undressing her. "So... how do you want me... my goddess?"  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 12:53 AM  
"how bout when we rode in that tight vehicle forever and you were like babe I can't feel my legs...and i'm like they feel fine" smirks climbing ontop instantly grinding against you, tits pressed on yours  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
"Oh, you mean the first time you actually managed to make me moan for you?" Carmella's voice was teasing even as she gasped, arching into Paige's grinding. "God... babe... you feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"I am good like that" growls playfully and playfully bites your neck sucking on it teasing "think they'd notice a hickey?" laughs as my nipples harden, rubbing into yours  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 12:59 AM  
"Mmm, I can wear a choker babe..." Carmella smirked, arching to press into Paige some more, feeling her own nipples harden. "Although, you could cover me in bites and I'd walk out there proud as hell..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
nodding and grinds harder moaning loudly "ohhh fuck!" licks over your nipples, biting "challenge accepted...Mella is Honey" smirks  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 1:02 AM  
"Fuuuck, babe..." Carmella had all but moaned the word, digging her nails into Paige's back, scratching softly. "Mmmm, please do... but don't stop..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 1:04 AM  
"yeah that's it don't hold back" *adding some color huh?" smiles at the scratches biting all over you hot body making love to you then offering my sweaty tits, pulling your legs tight around me  
"your feet don't stink" smirks tickling one  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
"Color makes you sexier babe... especially if you get to mark me..." Carmella's words are followed by hot, determined biting and scratching, openly grinding needily into Paige. "Oh... fuck... Babe...." Carmella's moans were followed by faster grinding. "Fuck.... You make me so damn wet."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 1:10 AM  
pressing tits into your mouth feeding you, loving my bigger boobs "mmmm you have amazing hands" slams hips loudly into yours, loud smacking heard "you're a workout babygirl"  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 1:13 AM  
"Mmmm..." Carmella had simply moaned, upping her pace. "God, I'm so close for you already..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 1:14 AM  
staring at you looking all sexy laying there "sweating in a Winter Wonderland" laughs and moves down licking your pussy using my stud, holding your legs and playfully licks on your foot sucking your toes  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 1:16 AM  
"Mmm, sweating for you..." Carmella moaned, unable to stop her gasp and riding Paige's tongue. "Oh... fuck... Paige...."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 1:16 AM  
goes back to sucking your clitty hard growling and spreading your legs wider "so flexible Leah.." teases that clitty with my stud  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 1:20 AM  
"Mmmm, well I'm yours to stretch all you like..." Leah purred "Fuck... eat me Babe, I'm yours."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 1:21 AM  
Saraya flattens her tongue licking up and down then back deep, even your puckered asshole, my hair sticking to my forehead keeping eyes on you spitting on your pussy then licking it up  
pushing your knees to your chest  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 1:32 AM  
Leah moaned wantonly, unable to hide her moans and shivers, clearly greatly aroused.  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 1:33 AM  
"Daria asked me earlier how the carpet munching was going" laughing "I said very good" slurping loudly to finish you off, holding your ankles  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 1:35 AM  
"Mmmm, well next time you can tell her fucking amazing." Carmella mewled, soon crying out and coming undone hard.  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 1:36 AM  
"always fuckin' amazing babygirl" drinking you up saving some and moving back up holding you and sharing with a kiss  
________________________________________  
Carmella (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
Carmella purred and deepened the kiss, pulling Paige closer "Mmm, you taste great babe..."  
________________________________________  
Saraya Jade-Bevis aka Paige (RP)Today at 1:43 AM  
moaning into the kiss, Paige rolls over pulling Leah ontop "you too" smiles "speaking of...lets order some take-out watch some Christmas movies"  
grabbing that ass.


	27. Carmella/Paige Part 2

Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 7:28 PM  
*former Smackdown GM Paige was taking time off to promote her upcoming movie Fighting With My Family and spoiling her wife Carmella, also supporting her Mum and Step-Mother's relationship and upcoming Wedding wearing black cap, jeans, v cut top showing cleavage. "babygirl you did amazing in the Rumble, i am so proud of you, love you soooo much" she smiled holding her wife as they had lunch, their dog Tyson running around barking randomly "gosh, how can i even concentrate when you're soooo sexy?" Paige said in her cute, quick and smooth voice looking on her Laptop at Bridesmaids dresses, unsure which to choose being a bit childish and kind of loud "blah! this fuckin' sucks, i can't find anyyythiiing ahhh, i'm gonna call her and make her just go casual black dresses, like we did..casual!"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:30 PM  
"Casual can be sexy..." Leah agreed, moving to kiss Paige's neck softly.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 7:32 PM  
"sure can.." she smiled and returned the kisses "come here you"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:33 PM  
"Mmm, and do what?" Leah teased.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 7:34 PM  
Paige laughed and kissed Leah softly on her lips "oh I hear NewDay have a new Game Show on UpUpDownDown coming soon"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:38 PM  
"Yeah, they'll cause chaos." Leah smiled.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 7:41 PM  
"not surprised" she smiled back "you're too sexy...too sexy for this shirt" Paige teased singing and sliding Leah's shirt off "Tyson your Momma is getting sexy again"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:50 PM  
"Mmm, when don't we get sexy?"  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 7:50 PM  
"all the time" her phone buzzed and she read the message screaming "ahh! Mum is pregnant!" Paige teared up with her head on Leah's shoulder  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:05 PM  
"Awww, go Saraya." Leah smiled, kissing her wife's cheek.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 8:07 PM  
"i'll be a big sister, so happy for her and Momma Lu" Paige smiled again "Momma Lu asked why you didn't join the orgy" she slipped her top off  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:13 PM  
"She did?" Leah asked with a smile. "What did you say?"  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 8:14 PM  
"when you went to the store with your Momma, told her you were shopping" she smiled again playing with her wife's boobs  
"me and Mum double teamed her"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:28 PM  
"Did you enjoy that babe?" Leah asked teasingly, moaning at her wife teasing her.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 8:30 PM  
Paige laughed "it was ok, sucked dick, kissed Mum but like I told them...I like pussy" she smiled at Leah taking her to bed "you seen Momma Lu's balls, pretty big huh?"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:34 PM  
"Oh yeah." Leah laughed. "Definitely prefer you."  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 8:36 PM  
"you are the light of my life Leah, thank you for being my beautiful wife I love you" Paige smiled big sliding her pants and panties off "i'll lick and massage your feet if you do mine"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:37 PM  
"Deal... but I want to make love to you."  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 8:38 PM  
"bring it on my lil Fabulous one" she rubbed her light hairy pussy a bit sitting on bed  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:48 PM  
Leah moved to kiss Paige softly. "Shall we start with...licking and massages?"  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 8:49 PM  
Paige kissed back helping Leah out of those shorts "mmm yeah" she smacked her wife's ass loudly smirking  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:56 PM  
Leah giggled, blushing.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 8:57 PM  
"that sound" Paige laughed laying down with her feet in Leah's view, grabbing her wife's feet and slowly sucking each toe  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:08 PM  
Leah murred and moved to do the same, suckling softly.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 9:09 PM  
"mmm feels soo good pumpkin" she softly licked up and down Leah's soles "yummy and sexy"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:15 PM  
"Aw, thank you babe."  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 9:16 PM  
"welcome" Paige smiled moaning  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:25 PM  
Leah smiled, nibbling her wife's feet gently.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 9:26 PM  
Paige laughed softly "hey lets see if you're still ticklish" she tickled her wife's foot while licking between her toes  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:31 PM  
Leah squeaked and laughed. "Oh my god."  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 9:32 PM  
"ahh damn don't kick me" Paige laughed and smiled pulling Leah ontop of her, kissing her wife hotly  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:37 PM  
Leah smirked and kissed her wife sweetly, not noticing anyone behind her, Lu smirking as she snuck into the room, lightly stroking her dick to keep it hard before gently poking Leah's asshole with it, laughing when Leah squeaked.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 9:39 PM  
"mmm delicious" Paige laughed at Leah's squeak "oh my gosh hey Momma Lu!" shaking her head but loving that they had some company  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:40 PM  
"Mind me joining you girls a little?" Lu asked with a smirk.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 9:40 PM  
"sure hop on" Paige smiled patting a spot  
"is Mum sleeping?"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:50 PM  
Leah giggled, shuffling up and letting Lu settle with them. "Yeah....she also said you girls may appreciate a little... cock time."  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 9:52 PM  
"ah good, she needs her rest" she laughed again "oh she would" Paige rubbed Lu's balls kissing her cheek "mmm glad you could join us"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:53 PM  
"Glad you welcome me." Lu smiled. "Sooo, which of us is...handling that?"  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 9:54 PM  
"both of us babe" Paige held the big cock wiggling it at Leah  
"how big are you again Momma?"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:56 PM  
Leah laughed softly, moving to stroke Lu's cock. "About ten inches..."  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 9:58 PM  
she smiled licking over Lu's big boob watching her wife stroke the cock "thought so..gosh you're excited" she kissed Lu softly  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:59 PM  
"Been a while... since Sar's all pregnant."  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 10:00 PM  
"and cranky" Paige laughed a bit as she played with Lu's tits offering her own "and you have two beautiful pussies to play with"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:00 PM  
"Cranky ain't even covering it." Lu laughed, moving to tease both girl's pussies, suckling softly on Paige's chest.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
"trust me, that's nothing, she loves you so much" she moaned enjoying, helping Leah play with Lu's cock "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
"I know." Lu admitted. "It's just rough."  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 10:04 PM  
"it'll be ok, she said she found a nice comfy dress" Paige slowly slid Lu's cock into her wife's mouth "you will love this sexy mouth Momma"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:37 PM  
Leah had murred and suckled, dragging a moan from Lu. "Damn Paigey,she's good." Lu smiled.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 10:38 PM  
"see? she makes me melt when she goes down on me" Paige winked smiling big moving her wife's hair back "my babygirl"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:40 PM  
"You really don't mind me using her for now?"  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
"I don't mind at all, you can play with us anytime you want" Paige leaned down licking Lu's balls as she got sucked  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
Lu moaned happily, letting both girls get her off.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
she smiled rubbing Leah's boobs as they worked Lu's cock good, she then moved up letting her Momma lick her wet pussy, straddling her face  
________________________________________  
January 31, 2019  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Today at 12:06 AM  
Lu mewled and soon came hard, lapping at Paige, watching Leah swallow and spreading her legs open.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
Paige moaned reaching and fingering Leah watching her "damn Mella is so sexy" she smiled  
"omg Momma!"  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Today at 12:14 AM  
Leah moaned softly, watching Lu work her wife over and soon coming undone.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Today at 12:14 AM  
she also came undone panting and kissing Leah  
________________________________________  
Leah 'Carmella' (Shewolf)Today at 12:16 AM  
Leah smiled, kissing her wife even as Lu licked her clean.  
________________________________________  
Anti-Diva Paige (RP)Today at 12:17 AM  
"mmm love you both so much, Momma Lu thanks for being so amazing to Mum and for being so cute" she laid back with Leah cuddling with Lu.


	28. Charlie Morgan/Xia Brookside Part 1

on phone wearing a baseball jersey, cap, pj pants and tanktop, socks ordering a salad for room service "Allo, it's Yasmin Landers, I want a Casear salad and Guiness please" she looks to Xia  
her hair in long braid as they're staying in Manchester for some shows  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
"I'll just have salad and water Charliebabe..." Xia smiled, content just to sit and watch her girlfriend order food, smiling as she watched her pace, knowing that nobody would ever expect her to be here, with Charlie, even if she was.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
nodding and ordering your food too pacing the room "30 minutes? my Guiness better be on ice and salad better not be stale...thanks!" hangs up sounding frustrated with those people "how the fuck do I end up speaking to an asshole over room service?"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"Maybe because Trips still refuses to book single rooms and half these whores order way too much food?" Xia suggested softly, rising and moving to join Charlie, her touch soft on her girlfriend's cheek, stilling her enough to kiss her cheek gently. "Besides... I'm here so it's not all bad... right baby?"  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
"Aye...I don't see how you're so calm with these idiots CandyCrush" *she smiles softly at her love checking messages...those fuckin' wankers" holding Xia close to her, who knows how to keep her from going crazy "right"  
"he barely even has time to book shit"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
"Maybe because I don't really care how long it takes to eat as long as I'm with you?" Xia teased, having blushed brightly at Charlie's nickname, her voice still soft ans sweet. "He'll move on soon I'm sure, you know Vinny Mac'll boot him once Steph's trained her new woman to take over... then maybe Nicole will get us better rooms... since she knows how women in love need a decent room and food..."  
Xia paused then added. "Or I could always go ask Steph to give us a raise... since she loves having 'pet lesbians'?"  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
she nuzzles Xia, smelling her hair and neck "what did your Dad have to say earlier?" she laughs a bit nodding "I love the Bellas!"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
"Mmm... He wanted to know if I was real serious about you..." Xia admitted, smiling softly as she moved to kiss Charlie's cheek softly, letting Charlie continue to nuzzle as she added. "I said yes..." Xia had smiled at Charlie's comment. "Yeah, those girls are very sweet... and Stephie seems happier with her wife than she ever was with him..."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
Charlie smiles big turning head catching her sweet lips with a hot kiss "mmmm yeah I bet love"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
Xia smiled, kissing back tenderly "Mmm, well, I know for a fact most women who leave men for other women tend to get way better sex... and love.... you saved me from my boring vanilla little life."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Yesterday at 11:19 PM  
"is that so?" Charlie snorts with a laugh knowing all this but loving to hear Xia talk about it, she just nods taking off her cap fixing it back on "mmm Vanilla wafers"  
"Dakota better bring me some Tam Tams...that biatch"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"You know it is... Little Miss 'Xia Brookside, you can't be a lesbian unless you open your damn legs and let me take you'..." Xia teased, moving to knock Charlie's cap off her head and catch it behind her back before kissing Charlie and fixing her hat. "Oop... sorry, still a klutz." Xia had laughed softly. "Mmm, 'Kota'll bring those Tams gurl... else Nikki the crazy'll bite her until she buys them."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
"your Daddy is so sweet...I was so worried he'd give me the talk, but he understands..." watching and gasping "you lil..that's my best cap!" she laughs smiling and squeezing her love seeing she puts her cap back on her head "Nicola is so funny, i'm happy Kota found a good one"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
"He knows as long as I love you he can trust you... He just worries we aren't serious since he doesn't want 'Daddy's little ho' chants..." Xia smiled. "Sorry baby, I meant to adjust it so I could kiss you... not knock it off." Xia had carefully adjusted the hat this time, leaning to kiss Charlie sweetly. "See, that was what I wanted to do." Xia laughed softly. "You know Kota only uses her damn kinso tape to hide bites most weeks... She's happy though, if marked up..."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"you're me Ho love" smirks kissing back laughing and hears knock on door "foods!" she runs to door and pauses as the guy wheels the tray in "uhh i'll take that man...me girl is in her knickers" standing in his way so he doesn't go further, he nods and hands me the food "put that on me tab mate"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
"Only yours mind..." Xia smirked, watching the food dealings before waiting for the door to close and lock behind Charlie, leaving them alone and locked safely away for the night. "No point dressing since you got all dressed up... and we both know only one of us need answer a door...right babe."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
she closes door "next time he gets a swift kick up the bum!" walking over and hopping in bed handing your salad and water to you "enjoy CandyCrush" she smirks "yup" she undresses to her sports bra and knickers  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
Xia laughed softly. "No kicking waiters, it's probably some other idiot answering phones." *Mmm, thanks Bub." *Xia smiled, blushing again at the CandyCrush nickname, finding it cute, especially with Charlie's slight London accent. "Sexy lady..." The words were cute even as Xia opened her water bottle, yipping when some spilt down her bra. "Ah geez."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
she smiles big kissing her love hard and snorting "hey be careful" she wipes the water with her hand, having a reason to touch those perky titsXia, remember the wanker that said I looked like Sporty Spice?" eating as we talk and chill, chugging some Guiness and burps the teases Xia "yiiiip"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
"You mean the guy who got a faceful of glitter when I came bouncing out? Little cock ended up coated..." Xia laughed, laughing again at Charlie's yip. "You make a cute puppy babes..." She smirked, sipping her water, even though she really wanted to down it, making herself put it onto the bedside table then open her salad to eat.  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
"uh huh probably still has glitter in his nappie hair too" she nods laughing still chewing "yiip" she smirks and leans on her lil pixie  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"He don't comb that shit and you know it." Xia laughed. "Yiiip..." Xia smirked, playfully licking Charlie's hairline before continuing to eat and sip her water.  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"ok don't make me sick now huh?" she smiles big biting that lil shoulder of her love "dessert"  
she grabs her phone putting it on speaker calling Kota "biatch where's me Tam Tams?" Kota giggles "it's coming be patient mate" shaking head "you got me craving shit" she answers "preggo?" laughing "nahh,. cya tomorrow with me treats, tell the Scot I said Allo" she giggles again "will do mate, and hey Xia!"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
Xia laughed even as she watched Charlie eat and ring her friend. "Hai 'Kota... Lil Miss Crazy behaving for ya?" The question was playful even as Xia kept eating, laughing at the indignant 'AM TOO' through the phone.  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
laughing and eating so she hears me  
"Aye me love is sweet isn't she naaa?"  
________________________________________  
December 13, 2018  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:01 AM  
"Mmm, says the big butch one." Xia teased, continuing to eat and enjoying Nikki's laughter "Hey 'Kota... she bit you yet?"  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
she raspberries Xia's belly "omg...that cackle" Nicola speaks a bit "heyyy ladies...we are going on a date, it's so cold!" nodding "stay warm and have fun yah?"  
hearing her hang up "ha!"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
"Ha..." Xia teased, mocking Charlie's laugh and moving to tug her hair slightly. "Blow another raspberry and we might forget food and move on to... fun..."  
Xia smirked and continued to eat anyway  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:09 AM  
"i'm done" showing her bowl and burping "yummy...Aye you know i'll do it" she does it again and sucks her bellybutton  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:11 AM  
Xia giggled, finishing her food and re-capping her water before moving down on the bed to let Charlie do what she liked. "Mmm, remember Dad's reaction when he caught us?"  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
"I need a stud...like bad...maybe after Christmas" she smiles nodding "I was like I was just checking out her tattoo!" cupping that lil bum and sniffing her love's crotch  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:15 AM  
"Mmm, you with a stud would be... sinful." Xia teased. "Mmm, I think he bought it... at least that time." Xia had moaned softly again at Charlie sniffing and her and fondling her ass through her knickers. "You know all you gotta do is ask and you can take those off me..."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:16 AM  
"i'm not no angel Xia, far from it" she smirks evily and slides them down loving that cute bald pussy "dessert" as she kisses it softly "he loves me though...no worries"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:18 AM  
"My devil girl..." Xia smirked, letting Charlie take her knickers and letting her legs fall invitingly open. "Mmm, dessert indeed babe." Xia smiled, stroking Charlie's hair. "He does, probably helped that he knows now you... took... me... as gently as possible."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:19 AM  
"you should grow a lil patch and dye it pink" she licks her finger and slowly rubs the slit looking up and nodding hooking those legs and starts to lick  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"Mmm, would you like that babes?" Xia asked softly, purring softly at the feeling of Charlie lightly teasing her, moaning softly when Charlie started to lick at her, letting her hands rest softly in Charlie's hair. "Mmmm, Babes, you always make me feel so good, so loved..."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
"I would find it alluring yah, up to you though" her feet lift and sway as she sucks Xia's right inner thigh biting it then moving up with kisses and sliding her pixie's sports bra off  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
"Mmm, I'll think about it... if you help me dye it?" Xia smiled, suggesting it and knowing they would get distracted, letting Charlie finish stripping her and moving to help her slip off her sports bra, running her hands over Charlie's back. "Maybe lose your boxers and we can enjoy feeling each other fully?"  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:28 AM  
"I got ya love" Charlie lifts her arms as she has hers taken off, nipples pierced and catching Xia with another kiss "mmmm those lil hands" she slips her knickers off also being bald, clit pierced  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:29 AM  
"Mmm, delicate hands for delicate work..." Xia smiled. "Like making you feel good..."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:30 AM  
"I like making me love feel good too, makes me so happy to see you happy" she smiles kissing her again, slowly grinding  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
Xia moaned into the kiss, letting it deepen even as she moved to let Charlie grind into her further, clearly asking without words for more, aching for love  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
Charlie moans into the kiss grabbing Xia's ass pulling her tigher taking control, hard smacks  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
Xia moaned softly, arching into Charlie's every thrust and grind, her voice slightly rough when she spoke. "Babes... I need you inside me... please..."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:39 AM  
she does her signature gun hand slowly inserting it into her Pixie's pussy lifting up a bit "like that my CandyCrush Pixie?" sucking that tongue breathing heavy and pumping  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
Xia moaned softly, nodding and panting out. "Mmm, yes Charliebabe...." Xia had kissed back hungirly, her arms looping around Charlie even as she let herself ride Charlie's thrusts, mewling softly at each thrust. "God, I've missed you fucking me babes..."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
"missed ya too love" going deeper feeling the juices soak her fingers as she flexes while pumping wanting her Pixie to feel so loved, she then sucks Xia's nipple hard with as much as she can suckle in her big mouth  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:45 AM  
"Oh... god, Charliebabe, don't stop..." Xia had openly rutted down onto Charlie's fingers, feeling herself clench around her and panting. "I love you Babes... so much..."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:47 AM  
she pulls off with a loud wet pop smiling and kissing Xia's chin "so much you'd say yes if I asked for your hand in marriage?" smirking knowing Xia didn't see that coming, also about to reveal she talking to her Daddy  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
Xia had smiled softly, nodding quickly "Yes babes, I would... I'd marry you in a heartbeat."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:50 AM  
"I talked to ya Daddy...he gave his blessing" moves off grabbing the ring from my back and kneeling near the window, where it's a beautiful rainy night  
she tears up "Miss Brookside...you're everything I ever wanted and more...you're the most wonderful, cutest chick I ever met...will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
Xia smiled, following Charlie to the window. "Yes Yas... I will." Her smile was soft. "I love you, my tomboy girl."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"love you more" trying to out do you sometimes with the love yous, she slips the blue studded silver ring on her Pixie's right hand then grabs her camera holding her for a selfie, just showing their faces and letting Xia show off her present  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 12:58 AM  
Xia smiled, showing off her ring and kissing Charlie as she took her own Selife, sharing it and tagging Charlie, letting her comment show her love with 'I said yes to this complete babe, love ya CharlieBabes'  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
kissing back smiling and watching, liking the post with a heart "mmm ya precious lil Pixie" scooping her up and getting back in bed, going back to fingering that pussy and licking her asshole  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 1:02 AM  
"Mmm, your precious little Pixie." Xia smiled, turning her phone off as it began to ring "Later Da, little busy letting my fiancee enjoy me..." Her words cut off with a low moan even as Xia arched to let Charlie have her completely. "You plan to use Mr Morgan on me tonight babe? Complete your claim?"  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 1:04 AM  
laughing and turning mine off aswell "trying to Honeymoon" gasps and runs to bag "come on Mr Morgan...we got ta dooo!" she smiles big slipping the purple gel dildo on  
"work time, gotta make me Pixie holla...yiiip" she runs back and spits on it then slides in Xia's wet pussy  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
Xia smirked "I knew you'd bring him..." Xia's laughter was sweeter as she responded to Charlie's teasing, loving it, enjoying watching Charlie stroke her spit over her strap-on and arching to let her slip it fully into her with a moan, her hands gripping the headboard even as she bucked to push Charlie's strap deeper. "Ohhh, fuck yes...."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 1:10 AM  
"me Anaconda don't want none unless ya got buns hun!" she watches her future wife taking it and starts to go faster, cupping her tits and kissing her back  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 1:13 AM  
"Mmm, I got buns for ya babes." Xia smirked, moaning again eve as she arched into Charlie's thrusts, wrapping her legs around her waist to pull her deeper, loving the feel of Charlie touching and teasing her breasts and kissing her, pulling her deeper into the kiss even as she rutted up into Charlie's pace. "Oh... fuck Charlie.... harder..."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 1:15 AM  
"love me some Pixie buns" Charlie smacks that cute white ass as they make out, going faster with loud smacks of their hips "mmmmm" her tits bounce against Xia's  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 1:17 AM  
"Mmm, they belong to you now babycakes." Xia promised, moaning as Charlie spanked her slightly, enjoying all the skin contact, enough so that she was soon mewling wantonly and clearly close.  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 1:19 AM  
Charlie goes deep as she can push it "oooo" she holds Xia so close kissing her neck all over  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 1:20 AM  
Xia soon cried out, cumming undone hard and fast, shivering even as she kissed Charlie, smiling softly. "God... that was... amazing... I love you... Mrs Brookside."  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 1:22 AM  
Charlie kisses back and smiles big "ahh so you want me taking yer name, yah?" nods approving and slipping her cap on Xia's head "I have another one in me bag you can keep it" heart racing as I slow down with your orgasm  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 1:23 AM  
"Or we could double up... yours and mine, but dad would love having another Brookside." Xia smiled, pulling the cap onto her head carefully. "It's your favorite right Babes? A favorite cap for your favorite girl?"  
________________________________________  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
"i'm fine with being a Brookside, I honor you so much" smiling and nods "me favorite Pixie!" she hugs her love tight  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (SheWolf RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
Xia smiled, kissing her softly. "Maybe I should let Dad know it's for real?"  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Charlie F'N Morgan (RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
"yes call him"


	29. Charlie Morgan/Xia Brookside Part 2

Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
*Yasmin loved her wife Xia more than anything and on their Honeymoon, even taking her last name, they went to an Amusement Park that was in town. "Yiiip! gonna ride everything twice..maybe three" she wore her favorite black ball cap, baggy jeans, and black tshirt, hair in long braid, pair of old Converse "Xia! look" she smirked pointing to a Softball tossing game with a teddybear as one of the prizes, she was confident in winning her wife that bear since she pitched at the Sandlot when she was younger  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 12:57 AM  
"Where do we... Oooh." Xia had cut herself off when Yas pointed out the softball game. "Those bears look so cute."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:58 AM  
"want one love?" she smiled rubbing her girl's shoulders "i'll getcha one...I got this" as she grabbed the first ball getting ready  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:08 AM  
Xia smiled, watching Jas play happily.  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:10 AM  
Yas tossed the first ball hitting the bottles but no luck "rigged!" she spit in her hand rubbing them together grabbing another ball "Yiiiip!" she yelled and tossed it, hitting them good knocking them over and smiled big pumping her arm and posing with her hand like a gun blowing on her fingers then balling her fists "Stomp Stomp Charlie F'N Morgan has arrived!" the guy laughed handing Xia the bear she wanted  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:12 AM  
Xia smiled, snuggling the bear instantly and kissing Jas' cheek. "My big strong wife."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:13 AM  
Yasmin smiled big, holding her girl "mmm welcome, love you" kissing her  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:13 AM  
Xia smiled, kissing her again. "I love you too JasJas."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:14 AM  
Yasmin looked at people as they held hands to look around "that girl has a cute bum"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:15 AM  
Xia gasped, slapping Jas' arm slightly.  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:16 AM  
"hey...I am married I wasjust sayin', don't bruise me Smurfy" she chuckled  
"besides you're the cutest one here"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:22 AM  
"You better believe it StrongMuffin." Xia laughed. "So what now? Candy or a ride?"  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:23 AM  
she flexed then asked "you know you have to be this tall to ride" Yas smirked teasing "we can eat after we're done, I am not puking my lunch"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:24 AM  
Xia rolled her eyes. "So pick somethin' I can ride..."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:25 AM  
"I was joking love" Yas looked around "aww chit...Rollercoaster!"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:26 AM  
"Yeah, we do that then we do.... this." Xia pointed at the kissing booth right beside the coaster. "Deal?"  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:26 AM  
"deal" she pinched Xia's cute ass kissing her as they walked  
"so yer Pops gave us extra cash, we need to get him something for his Birthday next month"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:35 AM  
"How about one of the commemorative plaques? They aren't massively expensive but he'd love it?"  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:36 AM  
"good idea..something to put in his man cave, yah?" sitting in a seat on the Rollercoaster and getting prepared  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:37 AM  
"Yeah." Xia laughed, settling into her seat and locking herself and the bear in.  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:38 AM  
Yas laughed "you cute Momma guess i'm Da Da" locking in, the ride starting "here we go!"  
"show them titties!" she yelled as they hit a loop  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:41 AM  
Xia yelped and giggled.  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:41 AM  
"Yiiip ohhh chit!" smiling as they enjoyed  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:42 AM  
Xia had screamed a little when the ride flipped them around a corner. "Geeez...."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:43 AM  
"hold ya knickers Xia! this is wild"  
ride stopped after a good round, Yas unbuckled  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:52 AM  
Xia had whined softly as she slumped in her seat, slowly unbuckling herself and clinging to the bear as she stood up, clinging to Yas' arm when she stumbled a little. "Bleh, rollercoasters."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:53 AM  
"aww you ok love?" Yas held onto her wife walking to kissing booth "I never looked around that quick"  
paying a ticket to go in "glad we didn't eat"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 2:56 AM  
"I'll be okay, just shaky." Xia grumbled, slumping against her wife when they got inside the booth, kissing Yas softly. "At least I got my StrongMuffin to hold on to."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 2:57 AM  
"we'll stay away from that mess" Yas kissed back for the pic  
"mmm yeah yer safe Xia, no fear" she gave her wife a deep kiss for another  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:00 AM  
Xia smiled, letting the kiss deepen before smirking against Yas' lips, climbing into her lap for a nother photo.  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 3:01 AM  
"mmm me girl, tasty Smurfy" stealing a neck kiss, holding hands for final pic  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:04 AM  
"Love you JasJas."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 3:04 AM  
"love you Xia B" she smiled walking with her wife "bloody hell, I want a tall bottled Rootbeer and deep fried Corndog before we head out, Xia, deep fried oreos"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:05 AM  
Xia smiled, cuddling the bear again. "Ooh, those all sound amazing... but we need candyfloss too..."  
________________________________________  
Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 3:06 AM  
"anything you want love" Yas smiled again getting cash out to get some food and drinks  
"whatcha naming yer bear?"  
"oh speaking of Candy Floss...she scored her a babe"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:09 AM  
Xia smiled, watching her wife pay. "Mmm, I'm thinking Lovebug." She smirked. "Yeah, Candy seems happy."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:10 AM  
"she does" smiling and nodding to the lady as she grabbed the bag and drinks "aww wonderful name, Charlie approved"  
Yas laughed checking Twitter "oh Millie, eating jelly tablets in Japan"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:15 AM  
Xia smiled, watching as the woman passed over Candyfloss, nibbling some innocently.  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:16 AM  
Yas nibbled on her corndog and sipped some Rootbeer "worth the wait"  
"how cute would it have been me going in the bouncy house and show the kids how to Parkour?"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:17 AM  
"Aww, that would have been awesome." Xia smiled, nibbling more candy floss, sipping her drink with a smile. "My badass."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:18 AM  
Yas smiled kissing her wife softly "we need one for at home, remember when me, Mills, and Raquel wore out playing in one?"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:21 AM  
"Working on it babe... if I can find a good one I'll buy it for us."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:22 AM  
"yay" she cracked her neck loudly knowing her wife hated it  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:24 AM  
Xia shivered, forcing herself to stay silent and taking a bigger bite of candyfloss to bury her groan under it.  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:25 AM  
"sorry blame our hotel bed, not as comfy as home" Yas finished her food and chugged her drink "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:27 AM  
Xia giggled, finishing her candyfloss to drink her drink. "Noisy..."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:28 AM  
"I am not a quiet one...nope" she laid her head on her wifey's shoulder "ready to head back, naked swimming?"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:28 AM  
"Naked swimming in our private room pool...?"  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:30 AM  
"Yiiip" she looked up into those beautiful eyes  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:30 AM  
Xia smiled, kissing her softly. "Then yep, let's go back..."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:31 AM  
Yas kissed back "mmm tastes sweet" she smirked standing and heading back to the rental car with Xia  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:31 AM  
"Must be all the candy." Xia giggled.  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:32 AM  
she laughed "mmhmm" later at the hotel, Yas stripped and ran with a flip into the pool  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:33 AM  
Xia smiled, undressing more carefully after setting the bear down on the bed. "Someone's ready to play..." She was still smirking even as she slipped into the pool, gasping at the cooler water.  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:34 AM  
she smiled big loving the water "not bad if you get in quickly"  
she swam over "enjoyed the candyfloss?"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:37 AM  
"It tasted sweet..." Xia admitted, kissing Yas softly before adding. "Although I thought we could get... sweet... alone."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:38 AM  
"ahh so...If it's just the candy how come your pussy's sweet too" as she kissed back holding her wife  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:40 AM  
Xia giggled. "Only the best for you babe, you know that..."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:41 AM  
"made ya blush though" Yas laughed swimming around a bit while holding her wifey, smooching  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:42 AM  
Xia smirked a little. "Don't you always.... Daddy?"  
Her smirk turned filthier as she whispered. "You know I've been wet for you all day."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:43 AM  
"as far as I know, you blush quite a lot, like as pink as yer last hair color" smirking "I have that effect on girls" being filthy and funny  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:44 AM  
"Especially me." Xia admitted with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:45 AM  
"i'm just so charming right Xia?" Yas smiled big pulling her wife's legs around her, grinding  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:46 AM  
Xia had gasped, moaning softly at the grinding. "Pure sex on legs babe."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:47 AM  
"need to do me squats love" making Xia bounce while sucking those tits  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:48 AM  
Xia moaned, stroking her lover's hair, her breath coming in pants. "Maybe next time you could swuat me onto mr toy?"  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:48 AM  
"that toy makes you cum undone hard" she smirked biting a nipple  
"Raquel told me Mills is aggressive as fuck"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:51 AM  
"I bet she is... needy little slut." Xia laughed, her voice huskier as she added. "You make me cum hard babe and you know it."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:51 AM  
Yas laughed "I pitch you catch" laughing again  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:52 AM  
"Mhm." Xia panted. "God Yas... I need more..."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:52 AM  
"yes love, gawd you so beautiful, love ya" Yas gave Xia everything she had, making out  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:53 AM  
Xia responded hotly, soon cumming hard.  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:54 AM  
"oohh" she sat her wifey on the side as she came undone, licking that pussy  
"sweet sweet goodness"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:55 AM  
Xia giggled and moaned.  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 3:56 AM  
Yas smiled at the giggles taking a foot and sucking her wife's toes  
"you and these cute lil feets"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 3:59 AM  
"All yours babe."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 4:00 AM  
"tiny compared to mine" Yas pulled her wife back in holding her and making out  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 4:01 AM  
Xia giggled and responded happily.  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 4:02 AM  
she smiled big "we are so lucky to have each other, I never been this happy, thanks for changing me life for the better"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 12:39 PM  
"You made mine better too JasJas..." Xia whispered. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 12:40 PM  
Yas kissed Xia's neck softly "I love you too"  
she chuckled "Lovebug is watching Ma and Da Da play"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 12:49 PM  
"Lovebug better get used to it..." Xia laughed.  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 12:50 PM  
"yeah we are mad for each other" she smiled "i'll never get this out me head...Sweet Saraya bragging about how big LuFisto's cock is...like uhh..damn girl" Yas chuckled again  
"if she's happy hey, you do you Saraya, love that family"  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 1:01 PM  
"They seem happy." Xia agreed, kissing Yas again. "Ready to go get dried off?"  
________________________________________  
Yasmin Landers-Brookside (RP)Today at 1:02 PM  
"they are, Paige is excited to be a big sister" she kissed her wife back "sorry distracted thought you said ready to get off" she smirked getting out of the pool with Xia  
________________________________________  
Xia Brookside (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 PM  
Xia laughed, kissing her softly. "Maybe when we won't soak the bed...."


	30. Charly Caruso/Dasha Fuentes Part 1

Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 12:58 AM  
former NXT Developmental Wrestler, current Backstage interviewer on RAW, Orlando, FL native Dasha Kuret, known as Dasha Fuentes was looking for someone and heard that Kofi and Xavier had a special Game Show edition on Up Up Down Down called Secret Crush "ok...i can give it a try..why not?" Dasha smiled and walked to a room that Kofi set up for her "we'll give you clues and you can ask anything and try to figure out who's got a Secret Crush" he nodded, Dasha laughed and smiled "ok.."  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 1:12 AM  
Charly, who had been sitting with Xavier had smiled. "I don't think she'll get it." She confessed, glad they were at least a couple rooms away.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 1:13 AM  
Dasha smiled nervously wondering who was crushing on her as the show began "ok Woods...first clue" Kofi asked  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 1:30 AM  
Xavier had smirked, his voice smug even as he covered Charly's lips. "It's someone you know very well."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 1:30 AM  
"omg" she laughed "male or female?" Kofi laughed "uhh…"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 1:31 AM  
Xavier had smirked. "Female..." His smirk widened as he added. "Any guesses?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 1:32 AM  
"wow interesting" Dasha thought of the clue "hair color?"  
"very important question...the suspense!" Dasha laughed as Kofi madea face  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 1:36 AM  
"Brunette..." Xavier smiled.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 1:37 AM  
"ok someone I know and brunette" she bit her lip, Kofi waited "Wrestler or Personnel?" Dasha concentrated  
"omg...is it who I think it is?" being close friends with Charly, she had a slight hunch  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 1:39 AM  
"Who do you think it is?" Xavier asked.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
"my close friend with two names" Dasha smiled big "Charly?...I.." she swallowed hard knowing her friend was a lesbian, herself being bi-curious  
"She did it!" Kofi smiled clapping  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 1:42 AM  
Xavier smiled. "Game OVER. She got it." Charly had smiled, walking into room and moving to kiss Dasha. "Surprise Babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 1:43 AM  
Dasha smiled kissing back softly "omg Chuck that was...wow I never knew you liked me that way" Kofi added "and you two win a date at..Waffle House!" Dasha laughed  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 AM  
Charly laughed, her voice warm. "Well, that was worth it." She teased. "My girl and waffles."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 1:48 AM  
"yes it was...guys that was so fun thank you" she smiled at Charly holding her arm "yay i'm hungry and we need to talk" Kofi nodded "welcome you two enjoy, invite us to the wedding!"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 1:54 AM  
"See you later boys." Charly smiled, leading Dasha away gently.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 1:55 AM  
she followed "girl I was sweating so much..wow so...how long have you been liking me?"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 1:56 AM  
"Since the day we met." Charly admitted. "I just didn't want to... push my luck."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 1:56 AM  
"I thought you were dating that one girl...then I seen the Tweet about you two breaking up" Dasha hugged her bestie  
"plus I had my share of bad luck too"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 1:59 AM  
"She got a little jealous of me liking you.... a lot."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 2:00 AM  
"wow..." she stared then smiled "you know as always i'm here for you...I have been crushing on you too but was afraid and insecure" Dasha walked across the street with Charly to Waffle House  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 2:01 AM  
"Good job one of us made the first move then huh?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 2:02 AM  
"yes very good job...you are so cute, so much energy Chuck!" she smiled getting them a booth  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 2:08 AM  
"Only the best for my girl."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 2:09 AM  
Dasha blushed smiling again "my treat...Waffles hmm?" she sat close to Charly whispering "oh my your girl"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 AM  
"Of course." Charly smiled, leaning to kiss Dasha's cheek. "We both want it, right?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 2:11 AM  
"yes i'm tired of hiding my feelings" she nodded and turned her head catching her bestie's lips  
"maybe we could get a to-go box and go back to my place"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 2:12 AM  
Charly smiled, kissing Dasha happily. "That sounds nice... just us."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 2:13 AM  
"yes we have so much to go over" the waitress came over and Dasha made an order for Waffles to go  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 4:27 PM  
Charly smiled, waiting quietly and leaning to whisper "I'm glad we finally can talk about this."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 4:29 PM  
"metoo" she smiled as they got their order "ready cutie?" Dasha stood offering her hand  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 4:38 PM  
"Oh yeah." Charly agreed, taking Dasha's hand and letting her lead her away.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 4:39 PM  
she walked out with her girl...later on at Dasha's place "looks better than the pictures hmm?" showing Charly around, now barefoot  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 4:42 PM  
"Way better." Charly smiled, stroking Dasha's cheek. "It's cute... like you."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 4:43 PM  
Dasha blushed smiling big while staring at Charly "you're too sweet" she leaned in kissing her bestie  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 4:48 PM  
Charly smiled, kissing Dasha softly, pulling her closer. "So are you."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 4:49 PM  
her arms around Charly's shoulders "mmm such soft juicy lips...I love you"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 4:58 PM  
"I love you too Dash, I have for a long time."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 5:00 PM  
"I know and I was so nervous...worth the wait right?" Dasha hugged Charly close "we better eat before it gets cold" she rubbed her nose on her bestie's nose  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 5:02 PM  
Charly laughed. "Eat, talk... then cuddle?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 5:06 PM  
"sounds like a plan" she got them some big trays and fixed glasses of milk setting the table "soo...tell me girl with the inside scoops" she teased "what is up with Kayla and Cathy?"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 5:11 PM  
"Cath plans to make her move properly tomorrow." Charly smiled. "Kay should have made the first move honestly."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 5:21 PM  
"ah go girl" she smiled sitting to eat and talk "Kayla is kind of like Lilian was with Jojo, and me with you" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 5:22 PM  
"You mean adorable but shy?" Charly teased, nibbling at her food.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 5:23 PM  
"exactly" Dasha nudged Charly while nibbling her food, her foot softly brushing over her bestie's "your feet are so soft"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 5:30 PM  
"So are yours." Charly smiled, finishing her food slowly.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 5:33 PM  
she smiled "when Woods said my admirer was female, I guessed so quick cause as far as I know, you and I are the only ones not taken yet and i can see signs when we would hang out...cute way to reveal your feelings Chuck..and we're a couple weeks from Valentine's too, romantic" Dasha kissed Charly having syrup on her lips finishing up  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 5:45 PM  
"I didn't know how else to ask you out..." Charly admitted softly.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 5:46 PM  
"went very well" Dasha teared up "would you liked to move in with me?"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 5:52 PM  
"Dash..." Charly smiled, stroking Dasha's tears away. "I'd love to..... marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 5:53 PM  
"oh my..." she gasped and smiled "yes Charly, my heart is telling me to say yes" she kissed her bestie  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 5:59 PM  
Charly smiled, kissing Dasha passionately and moving to bring out her ring-box.

________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:00 PM  
Dasha moaned into the kiss, gasping all wide eyed "Charly...it's beautiful" she offered her hand crying a bit  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 6:02 PM  
"Just like you." Charly teased, kissing Dasha softly as she slipped the ring onto her finger.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:02 PM  
"i'm not just marrying another woman, i'm marrying my best friend, one of the hardest workers behind the scenes" she smiled big blushing kissing back with a hand on Charly's cheek  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 6:03 PM  
"My precious Dash." Charly smiled, kissing Dasha again. "I love you so much."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:05 PM  
"my precious Chuck, I love you too" she laughed loving this moment, everything they been through together as they kissed "mmm you're making my toes curl"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 6:08 PM  
"Maybe you want me to do something more?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
"how bout we jump in the tub, show me some of your hot moves" she smirked nodding and standing, undoing her braid*  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 6:16 PM  
"Mmm, you want massages too gorgeous?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:16 PM  
"absolutely" she smiled "ok 5 Hottest couples besides us...and go" Dasha asked taking Charly to the bathroom, big tub for 4 people  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 6:23 PM  
"Mmm..." Charly considered. "Jo and Lily, Kay and Cath..." She paused again, undressing and moving to get into the bath. "Mmm, Mace and Shay..." She paused one last time then shrugged. "And I can't pick another one... your turn?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:25 PM  
she placed her ring safely in her jewelry box then started the water, putting bath bombs in listening "Mace and Shay, Daria and Mandy, Lil and Jo and damn so many to choose from"  
she undressed after putting her ring in the box and joined Charly  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 6:27 PM  
"There's a whole lot of hot mommas..." Charly smirked. "Steph and Nikki for example... did you see that coming?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:28 PM  
"sure is, and so many cute babies too" Dasha smiled and agreed grabbing Charly's foot and massaging it "no I didn't"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 6:36 PM  
"Lucky her... at least Nikki keeps her safe." Charly muttered, moaning when Dasha massaged her feet, moving to tease a hand over Dasha's ankle.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:37 PM  
"yeah they are amazing, so happy for them" she smiled working every spot in her bestie's feet, doing the other one too and offering her own foot "here babe"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 6:40 PM  
"You ready to get massaged babe?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:41 PM  
Dasha nodded watching "hey what ever happened to Kendall Skye? when I auditioned for NXT she was there, wrestled a few matches then became the Ring Announcer"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 6:42 PM  
"Mmm, she disappeared as far as I know." Charly murmured, moving to massage her wife-to-be's feet gently.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:44 PM  
"I miss her she was very nice" she smiled big staring and moaning "that feels so good, save me money going to a massage parlor"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 6:48 PM  
"For the rest of your life."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:49 PM  
Dasha rubbed her tits laying back a bit "remember when we went to that resort and I jumped in the pool, my top fell off and your eyes were all wide"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 6:50 PM  
"Can you blame me... little miss Sexy?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:51 PM  
"I can't blame you at all...wifey" she laughed and rubbed her wifey's chest with one foot  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 6:56 PM  
Charly moaned softly. "God, Dash, you make me so horny."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 6:57 PM  
"do I?" Dasha rubbed her big toes against Charly's lips "those lips look so sexy, so tasty...God I want you"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 7:10 PM  
Charly smiled, kissing Dasha's toes. "Then... shall we finish washing and go to bed?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 7:11 PM  
Dasha laughed softly wiggling them "mmhmm" she washed Charly as she kneeled up  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 7:16 PM  
Charly smiled and helped Dasha clean up.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 7:16 PM  
"mmm great hands babe" she smiled kissing Charly  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 7:19 PM  
"Yours are so soft baby."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 7:20 PM  
Dasha rubbed Charly's tits while kissing on her neck "shocking I never had this experience and know how to make you melt"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 7:21 PM  
Charly moaned softly, stroking Dasha's hair. "Guess you're a natural babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 7:22 PM  
"you're so hot i'm gonna melt" Dasha smirked "Caliente" she got out helping her wifey with a towel  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 7:24 PM  
Charly smiled, drying off then moving to dry Dasha. "So... ready to learn how to get a girl off?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 7:25 PM  
"mmm thanks" she melted a bit at Charly's touch kissing her softly "ready and willing" Dasha took her wifey to bed  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 7:32 PM  
Charly smiled, kissing Dasha softly. "Get up on the bed baby."  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 7:34 PM  
Dasha grabbed Charly's ass kissing back then smiled again getting in bed with her legs opens "you know what is funny...how do some of the girls take the shemales"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 7:41 PM  
"Mmm, I guess they just trust them." Charly smirked, kissing Dasha as she moved over her, slowly trailing kisses over Dasha's body.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 7:42 PM  
"makes sense" she smiled kissing her wifey back "oooo girl I love you" Dasha played with Charly's cute haircut "love your hair cutie"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 7:44 PM  
"Love you too Babe." Charly purred, slowly suckling on her wifey's clit.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 7:47 PM  
"omg Chuck!" her legs settled over her wifey's shoulders as she played with her tits  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 7:49 PM  
"Mmm, feel good babe?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 7:50 PM  
"feels amazing" Dasha laid there not being able to move  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 7:51 PM  
"More?" Charly asked teasingly.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 7:51 PM  
Dasha laughed nodding "I am tough I can take it"  
she bit her lip "you have such sexy tanlines"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 7:55 PM  
"So do you baby." Charly smiled, slowly beginning to lap at Dasha's folds, setting a slow pace.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 7:56 PM  
"damn you're really good at this...can I thank your ex for leaving you?" she arched moaning loudly "ahhh"  
she cummed hard  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 8:04 PM  
"Mmm, her loss." Charly teased, cleaning up her wife.  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 8:05 PM  
Dasha flexed being extra sexy breathing heavy and smiling "yes her loss, now we can explore our feelings together"  
________________________________________  
Charly Caruso (Shewolf)Today at 9:26 PM  
"You ready to let the world know?"  
________________________________________  
Dasha Fuentes (RP)Today at 9:26 PM  
"very ready babe"


	31. Chelsea Diamond/Mio Shirai

Chelsea Diamond had dressed carefully to attend Io Shirai's wedding to Meiko, although she had been a little more focused on Mio, loving how pretty the smaller girl was. She had moved closer when Mio was alone at the bar afterwards, finding herself almost speechless at how beautiful the girl was. "Hey Mio..." She was smiling. "Nice wedding huh?"  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 1:10 PM  
Mio was happy for her little sister as she sat at the bar, her hair was two-toned, blonde on the left and dark on the right "yes happy for Io, my little sister deserve it" her arm slowly slipped around Chelsea "you look beautiful" overtaken at Chelsea's beauty, she loved this woman, competing with her at Stardom(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 1:16 PM  
"She does." Chelsea smiled, loving the joy on her friend, rival and lover's face. "So do you Mio." She spoke softly, stroking Mio's cheek before stroking her back gently. "You.... busy?"  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 1:17 PM  
"no thinking... join me please" she smiled loving the back strokes "I wan to feel... the joy Io feels, you make me feel happy Chelsea"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 1:19 PM  
Chelsea smiled, kissing Mio softly as she moved to stroke her cheek again, her voice soft. "I asked Io.... she said you should be happy too." She paused, then knelt in front of her lover, her voice soft. "Mio Shirai.... I love you to the moon and back.... will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 1:22 PM  
Mio kissed back, her hand slipped to her lover's ass softly "mmm oh?" she watched and teared up at Chelsea kneeling covering her mouth "Chels..." looking around to see people clapping "yess" big smile on her face  
"I love you... so much"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 1:24 PM  
Chelsea smiled, slipping the ring she'd pulled from her pocket onto Mio's finger and standing to kiss her softly. "I love you too, my tiny fairy-child." She spoke softly, lovingly. "My Mio-Mia."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 1:27 PM  
"it is beautiful like you, American Princess" Mio smiled big kissing her wifey again holding the kiss, loving her American Sweetheart  
"my shiny Diamond"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 1:29 PM  
Chelsea smiled, letting the kiss deepen gently, pulling Mio closer when she stood, her touch soft on her lover's back, laughing when people whistled at them. "Come... we can rest together... yes?"  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 1:31 PM  
Mio smiled all cutely waving as she stood at everyone "we.. married!" she giggled and walked out with her Diamond "mmhmm"  
as they walked, Mio clawed her hand on Chelsea's cute ass  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 1:33 PM  
Chelsea smiled, leading Mio away, squeaking softly at Mio's claw, and into the chapel, smiling when Mio looked around, the wedding was quicker this time, the priestess knowing they both knew how to reply. "I promise happiness, you are mine, I am yours, we are one now"  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 1:35 PM  
Mio smiled taking everything in but knew what she wanted and she wanted to be happy with her girl "I promise...happiness.. you are mine, I am yours, we are one...now" holding hands staring as they made vows  
"I adore you Chelsea" as she kissed her wife  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 1:40 PM  
"I adore you too Mio." Chelsea whispered, kissing Mio softly and smiling when she heard Io and Meiko cheering. "We should... find a suite... my dove."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 1:42 PM  
Mio blew kisses to her sister and sister in law smiling then nodded "yes.. celebrate our love" she blushed softly at being called dove  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 1:44 PM  
Chelsea smiled, leading Mio away and curling an arm around her as they entered the lift. "You... aren't afraid... are you?" She spoke carefully, knowing that some women would be afraid facing their first time.  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 1:45 PM  
"no not afraid..nervous but I love you..." she showed it on her face, holding her wife close, kissing her jaw "you are pretty... woman"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 1:48 PM  
Chelsea smiled, letting Mio kiss her jaw before responding. "You are pretty... my virgin angel." She paused to lead Mio into the suite, closing the door before tilting Mio's head up to kiss her. "We can go slow... if you'd prefer?"  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 1:49 PM  
Mio followed smiling and holding Chelsea close again giggling and kissing back "yeah...slow...but I know I want this" Mio was ready and excited her first time was with Chelsea  
"are...you ready?" she helped Chelsea undress slowly  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 1:53 PM  
Chelsea smiled, stroking Mio's cheek as she kissed her again, gently beginning to help undress them both, stroking Mio's bare back softly. "I am, my sweet girl...." She had dated Meiko once, but now, with Mio, she knew she had the right woman, and one she would cherish and protect as she took her virginity. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 1:55 PM  
Mio's pokey tongue slipping out as they kissed, shivering a bit at the softness of her wife, loving her bigger tits having dated Kana before "mmm" she smiled big "look at you..my Diamond" vowing to cherish and protect Chelsea aswell "I love you...too"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 1:58 PM  
Chelsea smiled softly. "You don't mind that I... have experience?"  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:00 PM  
"no experience..is good" Mio blushed with a smile kissing her wife again, holding hands, showing happiness(edited)  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:03 PM  
Chelsea smiled, squeezing her lover's hands gently, letting the kiss slowly deepen as she backed them towards the bed, happy to take her time but wanting to at least lie with her Mio.  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:05 PM  
Mio moaned getting into bed with Chelsea letting her wife ontop as they kissed "mmm" she stared as her nipples poked "ready?...I am"  
giggling cause her little feet tickled, feeling Chelsea's touch them  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:06 PM  
"Ready, my Mio." Chelsea smiled, stroking her wife's small feet gently with her own, cupping and caressing her wife's soft breasts, loving her nipples already having hardened, dipping to suckle lightly on them. "Mmm, my soft girl."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:08 PM  
"ooo" breathing deep at her wife's touch, biting her lip as her nipple was suckled "me try?" she smiled and slowly cupped a boob with her hand, slowly poking at it with her tongue then suckling  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 PM  
"Mmm, that's good baby." Chelsea purred the words, clearly aroused and happy to take her time, letting Mio experiment. She had moved to stroke a hand up Mio's thigh, gently parting her legs a little, taking her time to enjoy the way her new wife shivered.  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:11 PM  
Mio's legs opened easily as Chelsea stroked her thigh while she suckled more on her wife's big breasts, still shivering but certainly comfortable now  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:12 PM  
"Ready, my dove?" Chelsea asked softly, teasing her lover's clit, knowing she would take her time working into her lover.  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:14 PM  
"ready my...Diamond" gasping heard but enjoying "mmm wow..feels amazing...this is love" she spoke softly and kissed Chelsea again, clawing her wife's ass and spanking it  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:16 PM  
"This is love." Chelsea agreed, squealing when Mio clawed her ass and spanked her. "Mmm, naughty tigress." She spoke softly even as she worked two fingers into Mio, feeling the girl tear and kissing her lovingly as she set a pace. "My Mio.... my angel."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:17 PM  
Mio giggled and growled playfully then moaned kissing back, tonguing her wife's lips "imagine this...down there" she smirked  
"fingers feel...good.." as she kissed over Chelsea's neck  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:22 PM  
Chelsea smiled softly. "You can use that tongue on me baby, when I'm sure my girl feels good." She had smiled again at Mio's moans and kisses, slowly upping her pace as she worked a third finger into Mio. "Mmm, so tight."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:23 PM  
"ahhhh" her coo like a dove, just as her wife called her enjoying the fingering, feet playing again as Mio suckled at Chelsea's nipples again moving her hair back a bit  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:26 PM  
Chelsea smiled, cupping Mio's head in a hand as she upped her pace, loving Mio's moans and coos. "My dove..." She upped her pace again, loving Mio's pleasure at her touch.  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:27 PM  
Mio blushed smiling "my Diamond" loving how her wife's eyes sparkled "ahhhhh... close!" she shivered a bit more  
"love you" she kissed Chelsea again deep  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:30 PM  
"Mmm, cum for me Mio.... my dove." Chelsea spoke lovingly. "Love you too Angel." She upped her pace as she kissed Mio back deeply, loving how Mio's release felt as she kissed her.  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:32 PM  
"I am...ahhh" Mio came undone, kissing deeper slurping a bit, toes curling against her wife's "mmm Chelsea....feel good"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 PM  
"Good girl." Chelsea smiled. "You want to... taste me?"  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:35 PM  
"mmm American...pussy" she smiled big nodding  
"sit on...my face"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:38 PM  
Chelsea smiled, moving over her wife and settling carefully. "Like that baby?"  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:39 PM  
"yup!" she nodded leaning up and slowly tonguing that clitty tasting the wetness and rubbing Chelsea's legs  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:42 PM  
Chelsea had moaned softly, stroking Mio's hair as she let her wife taste her, the slow tonguing only making her wetter and wetter. "Mmm, that feel so good baby."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:43 PM  
Mio a bit worried not feeling her wife's feet on her own but replaced by her hands massaging Chelsea's pretty little feet as she licked deep, darting quickly  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:45 PM  
Chelsea had moaned softly, gently reaching back to fold Mio up a little, licking her foot gently. "Mmm, so good baby... my flexible angel."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:47 PM  
Mio giggled as her feet were taken that way, toes curl in pleasure while suckling her wife's clit hard then darting her tongue back deep  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:49 PM  
Chelsea soon came undone, shivering a little. "Ooo, my good girl."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:50 PM  
"ooo sweet like sugar" Mio smiled looking up, playing with Chelsea's sexy butt and licking her up "shivers!" she giggled  
"pretty...pussy pink"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:53 PM  
"Mmm..." Chelsea smiled, rolling off Mio to kiss her. "Yours to play with now babydoll."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:55 PM  
Mio smiled back moving her wife's hair and kissing back, pressing close and playing footsies  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:56 PM  
Chelsea smiled. "Love you Dove."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:58 PM  
"love you...Diamond...Akari love her Nanna...happy family" Mio teared up happily  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 PM  
Chelsea cooed softly, stroking Mio's tears away. "Perfect little family with my Dove." She murmured softly. "No tears now, lovedove."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 2:59 PM  
"why you so...pretty" Mio kissed Chelsea again, clawing her ass softly  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 3:01 PM  
"Mmm, I just am." Chelsea laughed, kissing Mio sweetly and giggling at her clawing. "Starting to think you want to do more than claw my ass."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 3:02 PM  
she smiled as they stared and got super cuddly "hmm?" innocent smirk on Mio's face, licking at her wife's tongue  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 3:04 PM  
Chelsea laughed. "You love my butt, don't pretend you don't."  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 3:05 PM  
"I love the butt...guilty" she giggled kissing at her wife's chin "I still can...taste your sugar"  
________________________________________  
Chelsea Diamond (Shewolf)Today at 3:08 PM  
Chelsea smiled, kissing Mio softly. "You like it?"  
________________________________________  
Mio Shirai (RP)Today at 3:13 PM  
"I love it" she smiled back.


	32. Dana Brooke/Renee Young Part 1

Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 8:06 PM  
Ohio Native, Bodybuilder, Fitness Competitor, and Model Ashley Mae Sebera known also as Superstar Dana Brooke, formerly of Titus Worldwide had lost her bodybuilder husband when he died over a year ago, she wanted to move on so she wasn't depressed...that comfort came at the hands of Renee Young, her good friend, who gave her the best advice...Ashley adored Renee so much, loved her commentary and had been interviewed by her a few times...after a workout she had called her friend to meet her at the gym she waited for her Renee to pick up, she sits on bench sweating  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:15 PM  
Renee had made her way closer to Dana as quickly as possible, even with traffic holding her up. She had parked up quickly, flagging down Dana when she got out of her car. "Hey Dana girl... looking... hot." She was soft-spoken, kind and clearly adoring Dana, even as she watched her. "You ready to go?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 8:17 PM  
Dana smiled big waving and walking over to Renee's car, carrying her gym bag "hey cutie...yes! so ready" she said getting in passenger side, wiping down her face and arms  
"how's Blue?" asking about the pup  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:19 PM  
"Blue sulked when I came to get you alone." Renee smiled. "That pupper misses her Mommy Dana..." She had fallen silent a little distracted, then shaken herself out of it. "How do you feel about recording something tonight?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 8:22 PM  
"awww poor baby...he's adorable Renee, miss my cuddle buddy too, I got him something for Christmas" Dana smiled again as she spoke with her friend "sorry i'm a little stinky, long workout, went well" she looked over "sure...like what?"  
Dana teased "i'm still laughing when the Bellas fit you in a suitcase"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:30 PM  
"He'll love that." Renee smiled, watching Dana a little. "You can shower when we get home." She suggested softly, not quite sure how to admit that she didn't mind the smell. "Well, we could always do unfiltered?" Renee suggested softly. "I'm tiny, I get it." She laughed, fiddling with the phone before hitting record, finding herself lost in Dana's eyes.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 8:33 PM  
"Unfiltered? omg I miss that show! learned so much about everyone" Dana smiled and nodded "oh girl, thank you, not a mean bone in that cute little body" she laughed patting Renee's head "oh Renee..you silly" she became lost in her friend's beauty "ask me anything" as she waved for the camera  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:38 PM  
"Well now we get to learn about you..." Renee smiled, laughing slightly at the way Dana patted her head a little. "So... the questions..." She fell quiet, then sighed softly before whispering 'Aw screw it.' and reaching to open the dashboard drawer, pulling out a small box and setting it on Dana's lap. "First question..." She paused, clicking the box open, glad she had chosen delicate rings. "Will you marry me?"

________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 8:39 PM  
she flexed showing off "so hey everyone...I have a fun fact about Renee....she shaves her face it's cute, I walked in on her and was like ummok..should I leave?" Dana teased again laughing then eyes widened tearing up.. "whoa! Renee..."they were close like lovers but she didn't see this coming "I..love you...yess!"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:42 PM  
Renee had blushed and laughed at Dana's words. "True." She admitted. Smiling softly at Dana's gasp and tears, quickly turning off the recording soon after, knowing she too was about to cry. "I love you too Dana, so much..." She had quickly pulled into the driveway before kissing Dana. "My sweet, sexy Muscle Queen."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 8:43 PM  
"Renee" she bit her lip and reached over with her hand, leaning over to kiss back "mmm my sweet Canadian Bombshell"  
Dana smiled big grabbing her phone flexing big showing the rings off with Renee struggling to think of a comment then tagging her girl -going to the Chapel and we're gonna get married! love this woman more than anything...she keeps me on my feet and away from depression...thanks shorty xoxo- she smiled big  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:50 PM  
Renee laughed softly, kissing her tenderly. "Shall we go inside before these girls start blowing up your phone?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 8:51 PM  
Dana nodded "yeah cause I drank too much water...omg I gotta pee!" her and Renee always announced it, crossing her legs  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:52 PM  
Renee smiled, climbing out of the car and shutting the door before moving to unlock the door. "Come on then gorgeous..."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 8:53 PM  
Dana got out quick smiling and hurrying inside to the bathroom, pulled her pants down and sat on the potty to pee "oh my goodness!...now I know how Lina feels...I mean about big booties and small potty seats...got a lot of junk in my trunk"  
she saw Blue "hey!" Dana waved  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:57 PM  
Renee laughed softly, shutting and locking the door even as Blue padded over to snuffle her leg. "Hey pup." She had smiled even as she made her way up to the bedroom, knowing the dog was following her before calling down to Dana. "Come up when you're ready cute ass."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 8:57 PM  
Dana laughed and stood up wiping her pussy then flushed and washed hands "Renee!" she yelled from bathroom  
she pulled her pants up heading up to meet her favorite sidekick and future wife, playfully picking up Renee in a Torture Rack on her shoulders and doing squats "ohhh yeahhh"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:01 PM  
Renee had squealed and laughed. "Oh wow... You are so strong Dana." She smiled softly, letting Dana do what she liked.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:03 PM  
Dana smiled big with Blue watching "i'm not hurting Mommy"  
she then thought and let Renee down "hey...if you smell my sweaty workout feet...i'll rub your dirty feet"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:04 PM  
"Just smell or... more?" Renee asked carefully.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:07 PM  
"what are your intensions hmm?" Dana laughed teasing and taking off her shoes  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:09 PM  
"Maybe I like your feet..." Renee answered softly.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:10 PM  
"yours are cute too" not being able to hold back as she hugged and kissed her girl  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:11 PM  
Renee giggled and kissed back, letting Dana hug her even as she played with Dana's hair a little. "So... shall we undress?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:12 PM  
"mmm wanna celebrate huh?...you're adorable" she smirked patting Renee's head getting some water, chugging a bit  
"omg babe...you're sooo gayyyy" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:16 PM  
"Yeah, I'm definitely super gay for you..."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:17 PM  
"same now come here" she scooped Renee up on her big arms jogging to bed with her  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:18 PM  
Renee squealed and giggled.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:19 PM  
playfully bodyslamming Renee "boom" Dana laughed undressing slowly  
"damn my body is amazing" she places her right hand on her hip and flexes big with the left  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:34 PM  
"Yes it is, you big showoff..." Renee laughed, slowly undressing herself as she watched Dana.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:34 PM  
Dana sexually licking her bicep and ran her hand down her arm like her entrance smiling as she stared at Renee "mmm damn girl"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:35 PM  
"Mmm, look who's talking..."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:36 PM  
Dana blushed and sat on the bed still wearing socks and offering her feet  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:36 PM  
Renee smiles, gently peeling Dana's socks off before lightly sniffing and licking her feet.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:37 PM  
Dana laughed watching "well?"  
she stared at Renee's cute ass "ooo"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:39 PM  
"They smell fine honey... and taste great." Renee smiled softly. "You enjoying your view?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:39 PM  
"always do" she laughed enjoying her feet being loved on and her view  
"how bout you?"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:43 PM  
"Oh definitely..." Renee teased, still gently licking Dana's feet.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:44 PM  
"ohhh babe" Dana laid back rubbing her arms and big tits, licking one  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:48 PM  
Renee moaned softly, smiling as she continued.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:49 PM  
Dana smiled wiggling her toes "mmm come see"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:53 PM  
"Come see?" Renee asked softly, turning herself around to settle beside Dana.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 9:54 PM  
Dana stared and leaned over breathing deep "you're so precious" she kissed Renee deep, slowly rubbing her tits  
giving her a toe curling make out  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:09 PM  
Renee had moaned softly, kissing back sweetly, moving to stroke both hands over Dana's abs.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 10:10 PM  
Dana moaned "i'm dropping Sabera and taking your last name Renee, i'll be Dana Paquette" she moved down kissing her girl's neck and chest, Dana's big boobs resting Renee's belly "so you wanna do presents tonight or wait till 4am and wake me from a deep snooze and stop my snoring?" Dana laughed  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:12 PM  
"Dana Paquette suits you..." Renee smiled, kissing Dana sweetly. "Mmm, well you already unwrapped me so... why don't we give each other one present each... then save the rest?"  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 10:13 PM  
"it does mmm" she teared up kissing back slowly grinding against her girl "sounds good to me" she smiled big pulling Renee's legs around her hips "oh snap! forgot about those baby feet" knowing Renee could pee herself when she touched them  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
Renee giggled slightly. "Just be careful baby, you know my feet are sensitive..."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 11:03 PM  
"I forget sometimes" Dana smirks taking one kneeling up and sucking Renee's toes  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
Renee giggled softly. "Well, I'll remind you."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
"you're adorable babe...I love you" she licks them all over together "they stink a bit but I adore them" Dana then rubs them on her tits  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
Renee moaned softly. "You are so amazing Dana, I love you too."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
"anything to make you happy, I think you'll love the stuff I got you this year" she smiles and moves down to lap up Renee's beautiful smooth pussy  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
"I'm sure I will." Renee moaned.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
Dana slurps loud moaning and rubbing herself  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
Renee continued to moan, moving to gently stroke Dana's tits as they kept going.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
she smiled lifting up a bit as she ate her girl's pussy, loving her tits fondled "cum for me beautiful" Dana nibbled her clitty  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
Renee soon came undone, unable to hide her mewl as she did cum.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
Dana licked it up and showed off her tongue flexing as she kneeling "ahhh"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"Mmm, you're so good baby."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
she moved back up to cuddle her sweetheart and make out sharing Renee's juices, still rubbing herself  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
Renee murred, kissing back sweetly, moving to tease Dana's pussy gently. "Let me help."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"please do" she smiled laying back with legs open "Blue must have crashed out huh?"  
Dana moves Renee's hair back behind her ears softly  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
"Yeah, that pup is tired." Renee smiled, slowly pushing two fingers into Dana and setting a pace.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
"poor baby boy, what a life" she laughed softly moaning "ohhhh where'd you learn that from?" she said knowing she taught Renee a lot when she was straight  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
"Mmm, you taught me gurl, you know that..." Renee teased. "Bisexuality is a thing baby."  
________________________________________  
December 25, 2018  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Today at 12:05 AM  
Dana smiled big enjoying, toes curled "making me all tingly naughty Renee" she laughed and played with her tits "girl you had me when we first kissed remember?"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Today at 12:09 AM  
"Oh I remember... you stole my heart." Renee teased, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Today at 12:11 AM  
"sure did,you stole mine too" Dana smiled big staring "can you get any more hotter Renee?" her moans get louder, even before playing with herself she finally cummms "fuck!"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Today at 12:13 AM  
"Can you babe?" Renee teased.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Today at 12:15 AM  
"I think i'm good for now with these big ole boobs and thick hips and lips" she laughed pulling her girl up kissing her, grabbing that cute butt  
"you have the total package with me"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Today at 12:27 AM  
"I do babe." Renee smiled, kissing her fiercely. "I love you Dana."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
Dana kissed back smiling "mmm feisty" she clawed the air playfully "love you too Renee, so ready to be your wife"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Today at 12:40 AM  
"Two weeks.... potentially."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
"a lot of time to get ready and plan" she playfully licks Renee's lips, squeezing that cute waist a bit  
"you may wanna shave" Dana teased  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Today at 12:42 AM  
Renee laughed "You know I will babe."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
Dana laughed aswell, kissing her girl's shoulder "your feet feel good against mine"  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Today at 12:44 AM  
"For the rest of our lives babe."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Today at 12:44 AM  
Dana just smiled loving that  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Today at 12:46 AM  
Renee smiled and kissed her softly.  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Today at 12:47 AM  
she kissed back feeling like a lucky woman  
________________________________________  
Renee Young (Shewolf)Today at 12:47 AM  
"I love you."  
________________________________________  
Ashley Sebera/Dana Brooke (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
"love you more".


	33. Dana Warrior/Lindsay Snow Part 1

Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 7:36 PM  
*Dana Viale, single mother of Mattigan and Indiana, wife of the Late Hall of Famer Ultimate Warrior who died April 2014, two days after Wrestlemania 30, was ambassador for the Warrior Award on Wrestlemania Weekend at the Hall of Fame. Dana met a mutual friend of Noelle Foley's, a Wrestler named Lindsay Snow. "it'll be 5 years since my husband passed but his Legacy lives on through his girls, the fans and the McMahon Family" she smiled softly turning to see Lindsay "moving on is hard but he would want me to be happy"  
she nodded "i'm fine yes"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 7:47 PM  
"Well, maybe you just need someone to lean on?" Lindsay suggested softly, smiling when Dana's children began to trace her tattoos. "Like me?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 7:48 PM  
"i'm open to that" she smiled again watching "nice tattoos and your make up is really unique Lindsay" she softly hugged her new friend "thank you" she said softly, choked up a bit  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 7:50 PM  
Lindsay smiled softly, letting her arms slip around Dana, stroking her back softly. "Hey now, no tears... let's get the kids home first... then you can cry on me all you need, okay sweetpea?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 7:52 PM  
"sorry...ok come on girls you need to study and do homework" she smiled at Lindsay as they walked wearing tanktop and jeans  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 7:59 PM  
Lindsay smiled softly, gently taking Dana's hand and squeezing it as they walked, her voice warm. "You'll be okay you know, one day."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:00 PM  
Mattigan pouted "but we wanna hangout with Lindsay" Dana smiled again holding hands "you'll have plenty hang out time later, I promise" Indiana giggled at the hand holding "I know"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:03 PM  
Lindsay had smirked as she lead them all to the limo, getting the girls in first before following with their mother, pulling Dana into her lap when the space was full. "Plenty of time to hang out... when you get that work done."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:04 PM  
she got in sitting on Lindsay's lap, holding on "well this is a nice seat" she laughed softly  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:05 PM  
Lindsay had laughed, waiting until the girls were distracted by the window to kiss Dana's cheek. "You can sit on it anytime you like..."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:06 PM  
Dana smiled big returning the kiss "promise?"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:07 PM  
"Promise." Lindsay smiled, sneaking a proper kiss and laughing when the girls whistled.  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:08 PM  
Dana kissed back and laughed "oh come on girls" she blushed moving some hair back from Lindsay's face  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:08 PM  
"Aw, let 'em whistle..." Lindsay smiled. "I'm not ashamed."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:09 PM  
"me neither" she said feeling comfy "so what is up with Reby? is she ok? Noelle told me she was going through issues"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:11 PM  
"Yeah, Matt just refuses to believe she chose a Foley over his boring butt." Lindsay rolled her eyes. "He'll get over it when Jeff finds him a new girl... he always does."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:12 PM  
"oh shame...those Hardyz have been through hell and back, hard to see them that way...like my husband said he always hated seeing people that way" Dana nodded "they are cute together"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:13 PM  
"Reby needed to leave, no point putting the kids through years of yelling if the love is gone." Lindsay murmured. "At least Noelle always looks at Rebs like the sun shines out of her..."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:14 PM  
"it happens, and yes don't put yourself through that, not worth it" she pouted laying on Lindsay "is that how you see me?"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:16 PM  
"Mmm, no." Lindsay teased, waiting before adding. "The sun doesn't shine as bright as you."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:17 PM  
"oh my" she laughed softly "you're so sweet...I never thought I could adjust to this lifestyle but i'm not ashamed" Dana kissed Lindsay  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:20 PM  
Lindsay smiled, kissing Dana softly, stroking her cheek. "Nothin' too different, except we don't usually smell like sweat and sawdust."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:22 PM  
"ah ok...sweat is ok..the sawdust may take some getting used to but I've been around the business for a long time" she loved the kisses and the smoothness of her new girlfriend "so..guess we're official then?" her blue eyes sparkled  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:26 PM  
"Sure..." Lindsay smiled, kissing Dana again. "If you don't mind that?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:27 PM  
she returned the kiss accepting, moaning and loving the feeling, nodding  
"girls do you approve?"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:28 PM  
The girls smiled and nodded. "Lindsay had smiled softly, her voice soft.* "Well then, I guess I'd better fill my promise to the girls..." She paused then added. "Dana, will you marry me? Be my Mrs Snow?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:29 PM  
"whoa..." Dana's eyes widened as she looked at her girls then back to Lindsay, holding back tears and nodding again "yes Lindsay" shaking a bit  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:30 PM  
Lindsay smiled, cuddling Dana closer as she slid the ring onto her finger. "I love you, Dana Snow-Warrior."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:31 PM  
her face glowing, eyes sparkling as she smiled big loving the ring "it's beautiful" Mattigan said smiling and hugging them with Indiana "love you both so much, and Lindsay, I love you Miss Snow" kissing her future wife  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:33 PM  
Lindsay smiled, hugging the girls back softly. "Love you girls, and you my Dana..." Her smile was soft as she kissed Dana again. "My beautiful Warrior Queen."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:35 PM  
"you're so cute" Dana smiled so much loving the bond Lindsay had with her now step-daughters "oh my, so much planning ahead with presenting a new Warrior with an Award and now a Wedding"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:36 PM  
"You know Steph could plan those awards... then we can focus on the wedding?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:37 PM  
"well I need to be there just the Friday Night babe" she smiled again tracing Lindsay's tattoos, even on her chest whispering "do my tits look nice to you?"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:38 PM  
"Well, Friday can be the night off then." Lindsay teased, gently booping Dana's nose with her finger, her voice low and warm as she whispered back. "Oh Darlin', you have no idea how good they look..."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:40 PM  
"hey.." her nose wiggled as she laughed "oh my" seeing the look in her wifey's eyes "well yours look nice too, from what I can see"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:41 PM  
"I'll let you see them properly when the girls aren't literally next to us hun."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:43 PM  
she nodded and kissed their foreheads "excited to have Momma Snow with us?" they nod smiling and playing on their phones  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:44 PM  
Lindsay smiled, stroking Dana's back before scooping her up to get out the car, carrying her to the door and smirking at the girls laughing. "Sorry babe, I just had to get your cute butt to the door before I let you down, don't want you tripping do we?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:48 PM  
Dana held on "I feel like a Princess, always have but I am the Princess of a Princess" she laughed hearing the girls "right, thanks" she smiled big kissing Lindsay again  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 8:56 PM  
Lindsay smiled, kissing her as they entered, watching the girls grab laptops, books and headphones, Indiana smirking at them both. "We'll go have our music turned all the way up... you two have fun." Lindsay had laughed softly before moving to kiss Dana, pulling her closer to whisper. "You, me, bed... and a whole lot of loving for my Princess."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 8:58 PM  
"ok love you both so much" she smiled holding her wifey's arm and kissing back "mmm ok..lets go" she took Lindsay to the bedroom closing and locking the door, slipping shoes off  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 9:03 PM  
Lindsay smiled, kissing Dana as she undressed, moving to kiss her again softly at her blush. "Trust me babe, I'm not going to hurt you..."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 9:04 PM  
"I know you won't, I trust you" Dana kissed Lindsay, watching her undress smiling softly "wow look at you, lots of tattoos, all mine" kissing her wife more  
"can I ask you something?"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 9:08 PM  
"Of course you can babe." Lindsay agreed, moving to undress her wife.  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 9:10 PM  
she raised her arms as they talked "well...what is up with some girls being shemale? like...I know a few from WWE that are married to them...have you ever..." she had a light peach fuzz and beautiful tits, cute slim waist and ass  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 9:14 PM  
"Once or twice..." Lindsay admitted. "Some girls are just born like that... or want a dick I guess." She smiled slightly as she added. "You... my darling... are far more my type."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 9:16 PM  
"oh...how was it?" she smiled curiously as she hugged her wife "you're growing on me too" Dana's fingers fluttered over Lindsay's tits loving how excited her nipples were "you're beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 9:17 PM  
"Interesting but... I might as well have been with a dude for all the pleasure I got. Dicks just don't work for me." Lindsay smiled as she let Dana touch her, stroking her hips gently. "So are you, gorgeous girl." Her words were followed by her hands moving to cup and caress her breasts.  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 9:18 PM  
"understandable" she laughed softly then smiled as her own tits were touched, she played with her wife's hair "love the dreads babe" kissing her again  
"well my pussy should work well for you"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 9:22 PM  
"I'm sure it will darling." Lindsay smiled, kissing her softly as she stroked one hand slowly south.  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 9:24 PM  
Dana moaned feeling herself getting touched, her hands massaging Lindsay's back and shoulders "you're like really warm, I need to lay down" she smiled softly getting in bed, licking at Lindsay's tongue and feeling the stud "oh my"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 9:27 PM  
"Like that extra stimulation hun?" Lindsay asked softly, leading her to bed.  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 9:31 PM  
"yeah" she laid back getting comfy, her hand slowly going down to feel her wife's pussy "ooo wow feels nice, it's beautiful...do you wax it yourself?"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 9:36 PM  
"Yeah... or I pay people when I need a little extra help." Lindsay smiled, teasing Dana's pussy gently. "Nervous?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 9:37 PM  
"oh wow" her eyes locked on Lindsay's as she smiled back "a little but I know you'll help me through it babe, love you" she said kissing her love  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 9:41 PM  
"Love you too." Lindsay whispered, still teasing Dana's pussy gently. "You want to start slow with oral and work up?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 9:42 PM  
"mmhmm" she nodded licking at Lindsay's lips smiling  
"oooo your fingers feel so good" her own fingers still fiddled at Lindsay's pierced clit  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 9:49 PM  
"Lie back for me babe."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 9:51 PM  
Dana played with her ow hair and laid back for her wife "you make this Momma so happy, I love trying new things"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 9:53 PM  
"Brave lady." Lindsay smiled, moving to kiss her way down Dana's body. "Ready for this gorgeous?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 9:54 PM  
"i'm a Warrior" she flexed smiling and shivering, playing with Lindsay's hair a bit "oooo Lindsay yes" she nodded watching, legs open  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 9:55 PM  
Lindsay smiled, letting her tongue play over Dana's clit, gently holding her legs open as she worked.  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 9:56 PM  
"ohhh" Dana's feet in the air, toes curling in pleasure "oh my god it's been a while..." she screamed  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 9:59 PM  
"Mmm, we've only just begun babe." Lindsay teased, working her tongue into her lover gently to make a pace, knowing she would soon be ready to move up a level.  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 10:01 PM  
"I know but i'm so sensitive, getting older made me that way" she squeaked, her feet rubbing Lindsay's strong back "feels good though" Dana smiled big moving her wife's hair back "my animal"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 10:30 PM  
"My beautiful girl.... you ready to move on to fingers?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 10:31 PM  
"i'm ready for anything at this point babe" she said playing with her boobs  
"is this hot?"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 10:34 PM  
"You are hot." Lindsay smiled, kissing her way up Dana's body even as she slowly began to finger her lover. "and so wet for me."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 10:35 PM  
Dana smiled, holding Lindsay's cheek moaning and kissing back, cuddling up close and offering her tits "doesn't take much hotstuff"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 10:42 PM  
"Want me to make it hotter?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 10:45 PM  
"sure show me your skills"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 10:47 PM  
Lindsay smiled, suckling Dana's chest even as she upped her pace. "Think you could handle a little... or big.... strap?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 10:48 PM  
Dana smiled holding her wife's head, enjoying the suckling "ooo that feels good" her eyes widen "you mean you have one?" the thought racing through her mind that Lindsay knew what she was talking about  
"let me try yours" she said suckling Lindsay's chest  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 10:51 PM  
"You sure? It's... pretty big."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 10:53 PM  
"I may be tiny babe but I really need this, I need to have this shell broken" she said sure of it as she continued to suckle, drooling  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 10:57 PM  
Lindsay smiled, kissing her sweetly. "Tell me if it hurts okay?" She asked softly, moving away to get the strap, setting KY gel at the side of the bed, just in case they needed it.  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 10:58 PM  
she kissed back smiling softly watching, biting her lip "ok" curious about the size and the gel "sexual stimulant, heard that stuff works well"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 11:02 PM  
"It's useful if the stretch hurts..." Lindsay shrugged, slowly getting the strap in place, gently stroking Dana's thighs as she moved into position. "You ready for me?"  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 11:03 PM  
"oh yes makes sense" she nodded "so..you like having an older woman?" asked as she was in love once again and happy moaning and laying there "I think so babe"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 11:06 PM  
"I love you babe, and age.... is just a number as long as you stay legal." Lindsay teased, slowly easing the tip into Dana, pushing in slowly.  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 11:09 PM  
"love you too beautiful and right" she smiled again blowing a kiss and getting ready, feeling the gelled tip hit her "ohhh" reaching for Lindsay  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 11:15 PM  
"Okay babe?" Lindsay asked softly, moving to cuddle Dana closer, easing into her a little more.  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 11:18 PM  
"I will be just wow it's huge and that gel is working" she kissed Lindsay's cheek holding on "sorry for worrying you"  
she moaned as her toes curled into her wife's ass  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 11:20 PM  
"I can add more if you need it hun... I know this thing can be a challenge."  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 11:34 PM  
softly licking Lindsay's lips staring and being cute "you're doing good, i'm so close" she moved her wife's dreads back "the more we do this the more comfy I will get" she smirked "unless you want my ass too"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 11:37 PM  
"Mmm, I'm so tempted to take you up on that..." Lindsay purred, moving to gel her fingers and slowly work them into Dana's ass, setting a slow pace even as she kept fucking her wife-to-be.  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 11:38 PM  
Dana kissed on Lindsay's neck turned on moaning "ohhhh babe!" she nuzzled closer and came undone, shaking  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 11:39 PM  
"So damn hot babe." Lindsay purred, gently bringing Dana down from her climax and kissing her softly.  
________________________________________  
Dana Warrior (RP)Today at 11:40 PM  
"you too" she smiled so much in love kissing back, toes stretching "omg you're making me feel so young again, love you"  
________________________________________  
Lindsay Snow (Shewolf)Today at 11:42 PM  
"Love you too babe."


	34. Allie/Rosemary Part 1

Holly Letkeman, the Canadian wrestler known as Courtney Rush, rival of many including Cherry Bomb but part of DemonxBunny with her beautiful girlfriend Allie as The Demon Rosemary, and a hater of The Skywalker Andrew Everett was a big Winnipeg Jets fan, she wore her favorite black cap, purple hair in pigtails, black shorts, striped black and grey socks, and new Courtney Rush merch shirt that was also on sale on their website, which they both pushed heavy to their viewers/fans "yess! 5-4 Jets win!" she yelled with the biggest smile on her face "they did it! take that Lightning!" she jumped up and down excited knowing Allie could hear her from the other room  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 4:17 PM  
Laura Dennis, known to most as either Allie or Cherry Bomb, had laughed at Rosemary's enthusiasm, moving into the room as she finally brought the food through to her lover. "Happy now babe?" She asked gently, putting the food on the table.(edited)  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 4:20 PM  
Courtney sits Indian style on the bed smiling still as she looks over seeing Laura "very!" her wide eyes seeing the food "yummy, a nice sal...?" the food catching her off a bit, looking over the plate biting her lip "where's the steak?"  
she grabs her fork stabbing a piece of lettuce  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 4:34 PM  
"No can do remember... Vegan with meat issues." Laura teased, shoving her slightly. "Unless ya want me to die." Her words were light and teasing even as she began to eat.  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 4:36 PM  
*Courtney just glares and playfully smacks Laura with a pillow * "issues...yes...issues Bunny..." her mind wonders as she goes into Demon mode "dying just starts a new life without worry, something WE are comfortable with" she nods  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 4:40 PM  
Laura had rolled her eyes at the pillow smack, continuing to eat even as she watched Courtney glaze over. "Demon?" She spoke softly, aware of her tiny nose twitch and blinking, feeling herself naturally slip into Bunny mode. "My Demon."  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 4:41 PM  
Courtney eats loving Laura's cooking so much "mmm it's pretty good Bunny..crunchy...salivating..." she looks around and smiles big "Rosemary is here?" she looks to the floor "is she really?...oh wait you're having one of those..." she shakes her finger "thoughts!"  
she then nudges Laura "told you to calm down with the Swedish Fish....she won't come with those around"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 4:45 PM  
Laura giggles, leaning to kiss her lover softly. "No sulking Demon, you know you love your Bunny really." She had continued to eat slowly.  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 4:49 PM  
Courtney kisses back with her arm around Laura "she does love her some Bunny" as she continues to stare "one week away from Christmas...the house full of lights and decorations...this force called Santa delivering to our layer..even some Elf on the Shelf magic...what do you want him to bring you?"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 4:51 PM  
"Mmm, Santa just needs to keep us both happy." Laura murmured, finishing the salad bowl she had prepared. "Maybe he could bring us something to play with?"  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 4:55 PM  
"you're such a cheerful, Holiday person...I rather Halloween" Rush smirks missing her Holiday as she finishes hers "aha!...wait.." she tosses her cap to the side "didn't you mention something about a puppy? Bunny make up your mind" she smiles playfully hooking her arm around her girlfriend and laying down with her  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 5:01 PM  
"Puppies play... my point is still valid." Laura teased, nuzzling her face into her girlfriend's neck.  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:02 PM  
"then maybe you should be more....specific? Rush sticks her long tongue out loving to freak Laura out  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 5:13 PM  
"Mmm, if I did that we'd never have as much fun." Laura smirked, shivering at Rush's tongue. "Either put that away or find a better use for it." She murmured, quite forgetting how low her top was and how much her words might sound like an invite for playtime and being... eaten.  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:15 PM  
she laughs kissing her sweet Bunny's cheek then wiggles her tongue again "oh I will..." Rush notices that her Bunny was in a playful mood as she slowly slips her top off having soft pink nipples "is this what Allie wants?"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 5:20 PM  
"Yes... Bunny wants." Allie murmured, leaning to kiss Rush's hairline softly, her voice softly sweet. "But touch-starved, I need all of you on all of me."  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:22 PM  
Rush helps Allie with her top watching her tits pop free all naked "Bunnies don't wear bras...neither do Demons" she smirks and getting her socks off aswell then her shorts and panties as she leans down to make out with her Bunny  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
Allie had quickly wriggled herself out of her tiny night-shorts, setting them aside and moving the food bowls across the room after Rush had taken her top, slipping back onto the bed for the makeout and moaning softly at the skin-contact, letting the kiss deepen and suckling lightly on Courtney's tongue. "Mmmm..."  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:32 PM  
Rush moans having a trimmed bush compared to Allie's sweet lil light fuzzy bush, her tongue stiffens a bit then she pulls back laughing "mmm you do things to me nobody ever could think of, you make me forget I have multiple personality disorder" she smirks as her big breasts meet Allie's "so...I was thinking" she looks around then back at her Bunny  
her lips puckered as she does when thinking  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 5:40 PM  
"You know I love all of your personalities...." Allie murmured, murring softly at the feel of Courtney's breasts against hers. "You were thinking?" Allie prompted gently, biting her lip slightly, wanting to not look too hopeful but also sure she knew what was coming.  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:43 PM  
Rush glares feeling Allie's feet touching her legs jumping a bit and remembering Allie posting about cold feet season "hey!" then she remembers what she wanted to say "I think we could...invite a couple friends..Cousin Rebel and Scarlett...Christmas Morning and have a..." she says in her Country voice like Rebel "good ole fashion Weddin'" she smiles  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 5:49 PM  
Allie had blushed and giggled, nodding eagerly. "I'd love that, Christmas Wedding with my gorgeous woman." She almost purred as she added. "As long as you promise we can invite Gail and Dixie too... You know they'd love to see us finally tie the knot."  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:51 PM  
"anything my Bunny desires" she softly boops her Bunny's nose like Allie does to her sometimes she nods  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 5:53 PM  
Allie smiled, kissing her softly. "The answer is yes, by the way... Fiancee."  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:55 PM  
Rush kisses back holding one of Allie's lil hands "and those cold feet..." she stares and reaches over for the lil box popping it open to show Allie's Birthstone diamond  
"I love blue...it's the color of the Jets"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 6:07 PM  
"The Jets and your girl... must be destiny." Allie murmured, kissing Rush again softly. "So... now I'm all yours... you plan to make me yours in the most carnal sense... my Demonic love?"  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
"oh yeah destiny" she nods kissing back as she she slides the ring on Allie's finger slowly "mmm yes my Bunny, we will marry on your favorite Holiday infront of our friends and family" she smiles  
"doubt Spinelli would come cause...well...she's scared of the Demon"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 6:13 PM  
"Well, she could always skype it?" Allie suggested, smiling softly and lightly toying with Rush's hair.  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:16 PM  
"skype...all this new technology.." she shakes her head then starts sucking her Bunny's neck and pats her head as always when she's Demon Rosemary "mmm tasty little Bunny meat.." she growls and slowly grinds with her Fiancee  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 6:18 PM  
Allie had murred softly, moaning when Rosemary began to grind on her, letting her legs widen so she took more of Rosemary against her, rutting up into her. "Mmm, I'm all yours Demon... all yours."  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:23 PM  
Rush laughs at Allie's toes "Bunny toes Bunny toes...ok now I can score a few Goals" she starts sucking Allie's tits softly then bites one pulling a nipple, rubbing her Bunny's pussy to get her more soaked  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 6:26 PM  
Allie had gasped and moaned, unable to hide the arousal she was feeling even as her body arched to push her pussy into Rush's hand a little more, openly inviting her to finger her. "Oh... god... yes."  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:29 PM  
Rush slides two fingers in pushing them deep loving Allie's arousal as keeps suckling her Bunny's nipples "mmm damn, fill a bottle for me" she smiles big and moves down to lap up some then starts eating out  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 6:43 PM  
Allie had gasped again when Rush started to eat her out, her voice almost weak. "Demon.... Please.... I need more... fill me... eat me and fill me..."  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:44 PM  
"tastes delicious, now i'm happy to get some meat, with gravy" she whispers them playfully looking at Allie's feet, she kneels up grabbing them, sucking a bit then grinning "peek..a..boo!" being a playful Demon  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 6:47 PM  
Allie had giggled slightly. "Tease..." She murmured, loving it and watching Demon suckle with a small moan. "Sexy though."  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:49 PM  
Demon flattens her tongue bathing those Bunny feet good and glaring "mmm you can do mine later" she finishes and then goes back to licking Allie's pussy, grabbing her legs and feasting  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 6:51 PM  
"Yes Demon." Allie promised softly, almost howling at Rosemary eating her out so roughly, a hand bunching into her Demon's hair to push her deeper. "Mmmm.... yes Demon... eat your Bunny." She was aware how much she was shaking but she didn't care, arching to push herself onto Rosemary further, clearly close. "Oh... god YES."  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:53 PM  
Demon's big mouth perfect to suction her Bunny's tight pussy, pleasuring her so good and growling more "mmmm" loving her hair played with which makes her tongue go so deep, drooling so much  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 7:02 PM  
"Demon... I'm gonna cum..." Allie's voice was nearly a whine, a plea to let her cum.  
________________________________________  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
"go ahead" she hisses, her eyes widen circling her tongue over Allie's clitty  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' Dennis (Shewolf)Today at 7:06 PM  
Allie soon did cum, hard and with a clear squeal, her body bucking desperately as she let go.  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
"Demon" Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 7:09 PM  
Demon laps it all up with her tongue out she lets the cum drip over her tits as she kneels up "mmmm WE love Bunny gravy"  
she then moves up kissing her Fiancee holding her and pressing herself to her Bunny.


	35. Allie/Rosemary Part 2

Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 3:00 PM  
The Demon Assassin Rosemary appeared on camera in black/green Masters of the Multiverse shirt, black shorts, backwards cap, paint marks under her eyes, Allie's dog Hogan running around, candles lit "sooo for dinner WE had Bunny food...yes Bunny food...your Demon Queen fell to the tempations of this...amazing salad cause The Bunny worked hard to please US in this Realm, WE are reawaken" she smiled big then stabbed her fork into a lettuce leaf eating it "MY Hivelings one rule to remember...always appreciate what is infront of you cause there are people out there in the Mortal World that are not fortunate to have what WE have...and always...ALWAYS be thankful! YOUR Queen has spoken Hivelings" Rosemary looked over seeing Allie walking over with some figures* "oh hello Bunny, WE are just schooling the children to be appreciative, today's lesson!" her glare all over Allie "i see you have your Energy Potion and....Swedish Fish....and those figures the Hiveling brought us...oh yeah children...order your Energy Potion and this Masters of the Multiverse shirt"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 3:04 PM  
Allie smiled, almost bouncing when she sat down, her nose twitching slightly as she leant into Rosemary, watching her nibble the salad and forking a few mouthfuls for herself. "We have gifts, my Demon Queen..." She smiled, showing the gifts off with a smile. "Have we thanked our little Hiveling?"  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 3:06 PM  
Rosemary nodded "WE see that...and thank you very much for the gifts" she smiled again "have you had Energy Potion?"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 3:09 PM  
Allie giggled and nodded, waiting for the stream to end before kissing her Demon. "Our hosts may wish to... play?" She suggested. She knew her change was smaller, Allie's softness was Laura's own but Allie was a submissive where Laura sometimes made choices.  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 3:10 PM  
Rosemary kissed softly back "well hello" loving her wife's kisses and bouncy attitude, she couldn't resist Allie  
"WE must go Children into the Shadow...also...Be All Our Sins Remeber'd...WE Are One!" Rosemary smiled big patting Allie's head as she vanished  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 3:12 PM  
Allie smiled, ending the stream and closing her eyes, giving Laura her control back, smiling when she reopened her eyes.  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 3:12 PM  
a while later, Courtney Rush walked in wearing her usual Jets shirt and jean shorts, hair in pigtails happy about her Jets "we won!...umm...who are you talking to? not that Demon again.." she kissed her wife's cheek sitting back with her barefeet in Laura's lap "Hogan, is Mommy on a sugar rush again? too much Energy Potion?...ohhhh guess what?" she reached stealing the bag of Swedish fish and ate a couple  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 3:14 PM  
"What?" Laura asked with a smirk. "And no.... Allie spoke to her Demon, but I waited for you.... my Rush."  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 3:15 PM  
Rush laughed and petted Hogan "Cousin Rebel called and told me someone has been leaving Valentine cards around for her...like Secret Admirer type stuff"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 3:17 PM  
"She got any idea who it is?" Laura asked with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 3:19 PM  
"doubt it, she's confused but excited" Rush sat up and laid her head on Laura's shoulder "speaking of Valentine's, anything special?"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 3:28 PM  
"She should ask around." Laura suggested. "Hmm, how about we.... have a night out?"  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 3:29 PM  
"she'll figure it out..." her eyes widened as she stared at her wife "what did you have in mind? hmm?" her shorts tightened as her cock got erect "speaking of excited.."  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 3:33 PM  
"Well, your Demon always has wanted to play in a graveyard right?" Laura teased. "Could be... interesting?"  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 3:34 PM  
"yeah..." she fed Laura a Swedish Fish with her teeth  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 3:37 PM  
Laura smiled, accepting the Swedish Fish and kissing Courtney softly. "So... shall we... find a place to play for tonight?"  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 3:42 PM  
Rush kissed back "mmm love you so much" she nodded "yes my Valentine"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 3:45 PM  
"So, we using tonight as our Valentines?"  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 3:46 PM  
"all week, why just one night?" Rush smiled big and slipped her cock out  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 3:46 PM  
"All week sounds good." Laura agreed, stroking Rush's cock softly. "My Lovebug."  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 3:48 PM  
"damn after that Jets win, I needed this, so exciting, after you left they scored two more goals" as she spoke, she slipped her shirt off, no bra  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 4:15 PM  
Laura smiled, kissing Rush softly. "So you need to burn up a little of the endorphin rush huh babe?"  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 4:46 PM  
"mmhmm and you need to burn off that Bunny energy you have" Rush slid her shorts off, fully erect  
"mmm love kissing you" said as she kissed back  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 4:54 PM  
Laura smiled, letting the kiss deepen as she undressed. "So... you want to... rut?"  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 4:56 PM  
she nodded and cupped her wife's beautiful boobs licking over both nipples showing she was ready "I left The Bunny a carrot..." said as Rush suckled  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 5:03 PM  
Laura moaned softly. "Sounds like Bunny will have fun..."  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
"i'm sure" Rush moved down nibbling those sexy abs a bit then started to lick her wife's tight pussy while stroking herself where Laura can see  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 5:17 PM  
Laura moaned loudly. "Mmm, babe... you are so sexy."  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:18 PM  
Rush smiled and suckled Laura's clit then kneeled up pulling her wife up for some head "here get me soaked so I can rut you hard"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 5:20 PM  
Laura agreed instantly and suckled hotly.  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:22 PM  
"ohhh" she held her wife's hair and put her feet up on the coffee table while getting suckled "you make me so excited" Rush smirked  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 5:32 PM  
Laura moaned and upped her pace. "We should find a bed now."  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:33 PM  
"agreed" she smacked her wife's ass and hurried to the bedroom  
"damn you got me all hard, looks yummy" Rush sat on the bed and slowly gave herself head  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 5:47 PM  
Laura had moved to shave, taking the chance before Allie could surface again, before joining Rush. "Wow Babe, having fun?" She teased, moving to stroke her feet over Rush's cock.  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:48 PM  
Rush looked up smiling and pulling off "a little" she moaned loving those cute feet on her "are you?" asking the same  
"does it turn you on? ooo shaved Bunny for lunch"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 5:53 PM  
"Oh yeah, it really does." Laura purred. "You ready to get ridden babe?"  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 5:53 PM  
all of a sudden Rush's glared turned dark as Rosemary returned "are WE ready to...create life?"  
she pulled her wife ontop sliding in slowly  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 6:04 PM  
Laura shivered, her eyes sliding closed even as she felt Allie push her aside, moaning softly even as her eyes opened. "Yes, my Demon Queen... let us make life."  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:05 PM  
Rosemary smiled big as she pumped into Allie "mmm hello Bunny" grabbing her ass and kissing on her neck, licking her Bunny's cheek  
"damn that tight little pussy"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 6:11 PM  
"Mmm, it's all yours my Demon." Bunny spoke softly, moaning as she bucked to Rosemary's pace, giggling at the lick and kiss. "You make me feel so.... wet."  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:11 PM  
she hissed in Allie's ear "OUR seed has been ready to ooze into you" laughing and staring "you made me hard so WE are even"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 6:13 PM  
Allie smiled, her nose twitching a little. "So we may.... rut... like demon bunnies?"  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:14 PM  
"such a horny little Bunny...WE shall rut till Dawn" their big boobs caressing as they thrusted and bounced  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 6:15 PM  
Allie moaned, clinging to Rosemary even as their boobs bounced off each other.  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:17 PM  
she tilted her head to suckle one of her wife's boobs, offering one of hers, going balls deep now, grunting  
"mmm oozing" she cummed hard  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 6:30 PM  
Allie soon also came, feeling herself cum with a squeal.  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:30 PM  
Rosemary smiled nuzzling Allie's neck moaning and laying there "love you"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 6:36 PM  
"Love you too." Allie whispered, feeling her eyes close. - several months later- Laura had padded barefoot into the bedroom, her eyes wide and a little fearful. "Court.... Rush baby...."  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:37 PM  
Courtney was laying in bed checking her phone "yeah Laura?" she looked over and smiled "hey beautiful"  
concerned look "are you alright?"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 6:42 PM  
"I... think we made babies..." Laura admitted shyly, showing Rosemary the pregnancy test.  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:44 PM  
her eyes widened "wait...how?" she hugged her wife, hand on Laura's belly "holy shit! we are gonna be parents"  
she shrieked and kissed Laura  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 6:55 PM  
Laura giggled, kissing back softly. "I guess DemonBunny decided we needed babies."  
________________________________________  
Rosemary/Courtney Rush (RP)Today at 6:57 PM  
"yeah they control everything...but damn babe..we got this, you and me, Cousin Rebel can babysit sometimes" she smiled big being so comforting and petting Laura's belly "love you"  
________________________________________  
Laura 'Allie' (Shewolf)Today at 6:59 PM  
"Love you too, my Rush." Laura smiled.


	36. Deonna Purrazzo/Kimber Lee Part 1

Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:06 AM  
The Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo missed 2017 Mae Young Classic and was an alternate and watch her good friend Kimber Lee compete, but her luck changed in 2018 where she finally competed! she wrestled all over including NXT...working hard at the Performance Center under the guidance of trainer Sara Amato, she did good for herself...one night she compete with Kimber Lee and won..but she had a hidden secret.. "great match Kim" Deonna shook hands and hugged her friend, catching her breath  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:08 AM  
"You too Deo..." Kimber Lee smiled, moving to kiss her friend's cheek as they hugged. "I'm super proud of you."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:08 AM  
Deonna kissed the opposite cheek and raised Kim's hand smiling big "same"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:09 AM  
"I love you Deonna... my girl did good."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:10 AM  
"love you!" she held the ropes open for her friend, blessed for a great match but was ready to get it past them and hangout  
"I could use a Sauna"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:12 AM  
Kimber stepped out and down, waiting for her friend.  
"Lead the way baby..."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:15 AM  
Deonna stepped down aswell slapping some fan's hands and followed Kim backstage and to the Sauna seeing nobody "luck or what?"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:16 AM  
"Maybe I bribed them to not use it..." Kimber teased. "I wanted us to be alone..."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:17 AM  
she laughed looking at her friend "did you really? wow..." Deonna unlaced her boots and started to undress, a bit shy as she grabbed a towel wrapping it around her  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:19 AM  
"Maybe I have a crush.." Kimber admitted softly.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:21 AM  
Deonna froze moving her long hair back "wow Kimber..." she sat taking her socks off having slight dirty feet watching her friend in corner of her eye undress  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:26 AM  
"What, you couldn't tell?" Kimber teased.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:27 AM  
"sorta just never thought deep...if that made sense" she shrugged trying not to stare but thought damn she's sexy naked, Deonna just smiled relaxing and pouring water over the hot coals  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:33 AM  
Kimber smiled, fluffing her hair, formerly blonde but now pink and purple.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:34 AM  
"you sure sweat a lot" she smiled again "love the hair girl, you are so wild..did Xia do it?"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:35 AM  
"Yeah, Xee did me a favor..." Kimber smiled. "Wanted to look good for you..."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:37 AM  
nodding "she's awesome, I told her and this was a joke...I said if you act anymore cute about your wedding i'm gonna barf with happiness, she laughed..she loves Yas so much!" Deonna hugged her knee, not realizing her vagina was showing  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:38 AM  
"She loves her girl..." Kimber smiled. "Girl, your7 pussy is showing..."  
(-7)  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:39 AM  
"she sure do....what!?" her words broken and embarrassed that another woman saw her goodies "oh shit!" Deonna laughed, but it was Kim telling her this  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:40 AM  
Kimber laughed softly. "At  
least we all know I saw that before..."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:44 AM  
"we're both girls, same parts...could be worse right?" she smiled "hey...let me ask you Kim...were you nervous facing Havok and Meiko WrestleMania weekend?"  
Deonna played with her hair "cause Meiko intimidated me at Mae Young Classic and gladly I was on opposite bracket from her, she's badass"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:50 AM  
"I mean... a little... but I knew I could handle losing...." Kimber admitted,  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:52 AM  
"Jessicka Havok is so big...did you hear about Navaeh's divorce? she got pregnant by Jess and divorced Dave...like damn"  
Deonna looked over Kim, impressed by her  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:05 AM  
"She's a brave lady,,," Kimber admitted.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 2:31 AM  
"yeah I couldn't do that to someone, if i'd be dating i'm devoted to that person" she had an idea "hey Kim...wanna go train in that ring down the hall? I never seem to stop and I know you bust ass like crazy" she stood wrapping her towel better  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:41 AM  
"We could try..."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 2:42 AM  
"I won't hurt you" she smiled slicking hair back, sweating from the Sauna, holding a hand out to her friend  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:49 AM  
Kimber smiled, accepting her hand..  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 2:50 AM  
Deonna smiled helping Kimber to her feet "I admit...you're cute..you'd be my type, a rebel"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:02 AM  
"Naughty enough to be fun?"  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 3:03 AM  
"you're fun" she walked with Kimber to the training ring loving how they're the only ones there "so...how are we doing this?" Deonna wondered  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:03 AM  
"Oil and.... play?"  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 3:06 AM  
"oil? like slick and sticky....I heard about oil wrestling...we'll be all over the place" she laughed then smiled, hands on hips, her hair hanging over her shoulders  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:11 AM  
"Is that a no?"  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 3:11 AM  
"I wouldn't say no to you" she dropped her towel and looked around seeing big bottles of oil  
Deonna pulled her long hair into a bun  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:01 PM  
Kimber laughed, tucking hair behind her ear before moving to undress. "I'd suggest we oil up first..."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Yesterday at 1:54 PM  
Deonna smiles and grabs a bottle, pouring over herself and almost slipping, she screamed holding onto Kim laughing "oh shit!"  
________________________________________  
December 26, 2018  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:01 AM  
"Don't fall..." Kimber laughed, oiling herself up carefully.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
"lost my footing" Deonna shook her head smiling and watching Kimber "girl...I won't lie but you're sexy without your jean jacket or wrestling gear"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:05 AM  
"Look who's talking, sexy oily lady..." Kimber teased, getting into the ring and yelping as she slipped.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 12:08 AM  
Deonna nudges her friend "be careful" she laughed to help Kimber up but slipped herself "dammit!"  
Deonna started sliding around playfully "weee"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:17 AM  
"Weeee...." Kimber laughed, finally grabbing Deonna's arm as they rolled around. "Oh man, this is messy."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 12:18 AM  
Deonna rolls with Kimber laughing "I couldn't do this everyday" she tries to get an advantage but slips, going breasts to breasts with Kim  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
Kim giggled, stealing a kiss as she rolled them over, yelping when her movement kept going until she hit a wall. "Ahhh, owwies."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
Deonna gasped kissing back softly laughing "geez Kim gotta slow down, I know you're excited" she teased and playfully put her oily feet on her friend's belly laying there  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:30 AM  
Kim laughed, tickling Deonna's feet gently. "Maybe we should stick to normal sex play..."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 12:32 AM  
"ahhhh nooo" Deonna squealed trying to get away but sliding then smiling big scooting up to Kim "yeah this is wild" she stared  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:34 AM  
"So... showers?" Kimber laughed, kissing Deonna again.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
she kissed back holding Kim's cute ass loving her energy, this time deepening it  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
Kimber murred softly, letting the kiss deepen with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
Deonna rubbed her foot on Kim's as they made out "mmm damn you wanted in my pants, now look at us" The Virtuosa was falling hard showing her real feelings  
"your gay is showing Kimberly"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:50 AM  
"Yeah, who has her finger halfway into my asshole right now? You wanna fuck me that bad, let's do it..."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 12:52 AM  
Deonna's eyes widen "oops" she laughed softly "bring it bitch"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:54 AM  
"Shall we shower... wouldn't want to... slide... the wrong way..."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
"yeah we better wash this crap off" Deonna stood grabbing the rope and holding her hand out to Kim smiling big  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:57 AM  
Kim smiled, standing up and yelping when she slipped to fall off the stairs. "Oh damn... that's not fun."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 12:58 AM  
Deonna laughed slowly getting down and helping her friend up, arm around her walking to the showers "you have pretty pink feet"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:59 AM  
"Mmm, I'll let you play with them later... when I'm less slippy."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
"well you played with mine so it's only fair huh?" Deonna got to the showers with Kim turning it on  
"my feet never stay clean either"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 1:04 AM  
"Well, maybe they will now..." Kim teased, beginning to clean herself down.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
"hopefully" Deonna smiled washing herself down aswell then kissing Kim again  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
Kim smiled and kissed back lovingly. "You are so hot..."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
"you too" she smiled big and helped wash her friend "mmm loving your hair girl" her hand goes down rubbing Kim's pussy slowly  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 1:15 AM  
Kim moaned softly, moving to cup and caress Deonna's breasts softly. "I'm glad you like it babe."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 1:17 AM  
"you're so punkish and I like that, this Virtuosa needs some fun in her life" Deonna kept rubbing "cute landing strip, like mine?"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 1:17 AM  
"Mmm.... I do baby." Kim agreed, moaning softly again even as she moved to stroke a hand lower, gently teasing her lover's clit.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 1:19 AM  
"mmm" she moaned kissing Kimber again as they touched each other "lets go masterbate"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 1:23 AM  
"Bedroom work for you?"  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
"mmhmm anywhere we can get each other off works for me, bed is a definite yes" Deonna smiled turning shower off and grabbing towels, handing one to Kim  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 1:38 AM  
Kim smiled, moving to quickly dry herself. "So... maybe we work each other over?"  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 1:39 AM  
"of course!" she nodded biting her lip and drying herself off then playfully snapping Kim's butt with the towel  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 1:40 AM  
Kim yelped and laughed, slapping Deonna's ass in reply before making her way to the bedroom, turning to stare at Deonna as she added. "Hurry to bed baby, I wanna fuck you real bad."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 1:42 AM  
Deonna yelped laughing and following Kim "i'm coming i'm coming" she jumped into the bed smiling big all cheeky "i'll be your slut"  
Deonna got creative "my initials are DP which now means....Double Penetration"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 1:52 AM  
"That a promise Deo?" Kim teased, kissing her hotly as she moved to tease her girl's clit.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 1:53 AM  
"just facts Kimber Lee" she smiled big kissing back, her hands on her girl's ass squeezing "ohhh"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 1:54 AM  
"Mmm, so wet already baby..."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 1:55 AM  
"your fault" Deonna pinched Kim's tit getting comfy watching  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 1:58 AM  
Kimber laughed, gently pushing into her lover and setting a pace.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 2:01 AM  
"you're the hottest chick I know" Deonna gasped loudly, toes curling and opening legs more "eat me Princess Palmstrike" she smirked  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:01 AM  
"Say please..." Kimber teased, already kissing her way lower.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 2:02 AM  
"pleeeease" she licked her fingers and rubbing her nipples staring, being sexy as fuck "oooo get some" Deonna's long legs around Kim's shoulders  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:03 AM  
Kimber quickly suckled and lapped at her lover.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 2:04 AM  
"ohhh is this heaven or..." she said unable to speak  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:07 AM  
"Or???" Kim teased, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 2:08 AM  
"hell baby" Deonna laughed and rubbing Kim's back with her feet "mmm I never knew a girl did it so much better...i'm in love"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 AM  
"Mmm, love you too." Kim smiled, upping her pace again.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 2:10 AM  
"ahhhh my poor pussy! omg Kimber!" Deonna grabbed Kim's hair a bit and arched cummming hard  
"god...just marry me"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:13 AM  
Kimber smiled, quickly cleaning up her lover. "Is that a real proposal baby... because yes... yes I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 2:13 AM  
"just facts" Deonna smiled and stared breathing heavy "there's a chapel down the road"  
she then starts to finger Kim  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:17 AM  
"Mmm, then let's do it..." Kimber agreed, moaning happily as she spread her legs wider open to let Deonna finger her more.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 2:18 AM  
Deonna smiled big kneeling up to adjust herself between her lover's legs, fingering that pussy and the other hand fingers Kim's asshole  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:20 AM  
"Ohmygod...." Kimber moaned hotly, clearly close to her release. "That feels so fucking good."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 2:21 AM  
she licked her girl's pussy tasting the juices "mmm is this what you wanted baby?" Deonna said softly as she fingered and ate  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:22 AM  
"Yes... god yes..." Kim panted, soon cumming hard.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 2:24 AM  
Deonna blew cool air on Kim's stimulated clitty and lapped up every drop  
"mmm" she then moved up and sucked her girl's tits  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:27 AM  
"You... are so good at that." Kim panted.  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 2:28 AM  
"pretty hot we have the same sized tits too" she smiled biting and growling playfully  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:28 AM  
Kim giggled and moaned. "We are hot babe... especially together."  
________________________________________  
Virtuosa Deonna Purrazzo (RP)Today at 2:30 AM  
"The Virtuosa and Princess Palmstrike...we are now one...now lets change that last name of yours, no more Frenkele"  
________________________________________  
Kimber Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:32 AM  
"Mmm, why don't I take your name babe? I'd love that."


	37. Deonna Purrazzo/Kimber Lee Part 2

Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:51 PM  
Kimber Lee had been quiet as she walked down the aisle to the alter, watching her wife join her, smiling when she knelt with her wife, taking her vows with a smile. "I do."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 6:52 PM  
Deonna smiled big having a new fresh blonder look, holding hands with Kimber Lee "I Do" she teared up wearing a black and silver dress, heels, hair in high ponytail  
still having dark roots  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:57 PM  
Kim smiled, leaning to kiss Deonna softly when given permission, stroking her cheek as she shook her newly blonde hair out of her eyes, smoothing down her denim suit before whispering. "Babe, don't cry... you'll set me off."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 6:58 PM  
Deonna kissed back smiling again "sorry can't help it, adoring your new look cutie" she laughed looking back as their dog Winston was on his leash wanting to run to them "Dad..let him go see" she came running and whimpering  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:00 PM  
Kim smiled, watching Winston jump into her wife's arms, patting his head softly. "Hi baby..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:01 PM  
she kissed Babyboy's cheeks "mwah hey calm down you're good" smiling again for some pics then letting Kim toss the bouquet  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:06 PM  
Kim had smiled, throwing the boquet after pictures had been taken, laughing when the boquet landed in Kasey's lap "Good luck babe..." She laughed, moving to kiss Deonna again sweetly. Kasey had blushed but laughed at the same time, watching Kim move away with Deonna.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:08 PM  
Deonna laughed watching Kasey "yeah! now you have to find someone" kissing Kimber back "mmm love you punk"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:09 PM  
"Love you too Virtuosa." Kimber smiled, glancing back at Kasey playing with the flowers as she talked to Diamante, smirking a little. "You think Dia'll sweep her off her feet?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:10 PM  
"oh oh" Deonna nodded "Dia has a cock, so if Kasey likes that...I think so" said as she held her wife dancing to some awesome music, one of Deonna's friends' bands  
"congrats!" Courtney walked up jamming to the music holding Laura's hand, Laura showing a pooch belly "ohhh cute pooch" Deonna rubbed it softly  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:14 PM  
"I think Kase'll just enjoy whatever Dia has... she looks pretty happy." Kimber smiled, dancing with her wife as Courtney and Laura came over, smiling at Laura's slight blush. "Someone works fast..." She smiled, watching Deonna rub Laura's stomach and smiling. "Congrats to you too."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:16 PM  
she laughed at Kim's comments "thanks we got kind of busy after our last video" Rush smirked "ah good excuse to love on your wife, I do the same shit"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:18 PM  
Kimber smirked. "As if we've ever needed excuses.... right Laura?" Laura had nodded and laughed. Kimber had watched people leave and stroked a hand over Laura's stomach gently. "This little one is going to be spoilt..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:19 PM  
Deonna smiled kissing on Kimber's cheek as her and Laura chatted, Winston staying close sitting and having a plate of shredded chicken as Momma Virtuosa kneeled to fix it for him(edited)  
"Rush sorry about your Jets" Rush snarled "don't...remind me"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:20 PM  
"Hey, leave Rush alone Deo..."Kimber had smiled, then when Laura finally left, kissing Deonna softly. "Ready to take babyboy home and start our honeymoon?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:22 PM  
"I was just trying to show support" Deonna stood kissing back holding herwife's cheek "mmm yeah get these clothes off, my feet are killing me in these heels, glad I wore stockings"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:24 PM  
"You look beautiful babe." Kimber smiled, leading Deonna to the carriage her mother had booked for them, smirking when Winston woofed and jumped into the carriage before them, stepping in carefully. "I'll have to massage those poor feet later."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:27 PM  
"you look adorable" she smiled having deep red lipstick aswell following "damn I can't even pinch your butt in that Denim" Deonna stepped in petting Winston as she settled in, holding hands with Kim  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:29 PM  
"I'll let you pinch all you like later." Kim promised, kissing her wife's hand as the carriage drew away.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:30 PM  
"can't wait cause you can't run now" Deonna bit her tongue teasing cutely "romantic" she smiled again "aww it's ok baby boy, we'll be home soon"  
Winston whimpered "think he misses Penny"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:35 PM  
"Maybe he just needs a little more noodle scritches?" Kimber teased, lightly giving Winston a light head noogie, laughing when he whined and flopped his head into Deonna's lap. "See? He hates being ignored, poor baby."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:37 PM  
she smiled watching playing with her wife's zipper "awww worn out, hey baby boy, we love you so much" she laughed softly petting him  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:38 PM  
Kimber smiled, getting out when the carriage pulled up to the house, holding a hand out to Deonna gently. "C'mon Princess."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:39 PM  
Deonna held her wife's hand and grabbed puppy's leash stepping out "thanks for the Carriage" she smiled big to take a pic infront of it  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:47 PM  
"You can thank Mommy, she knew I wanted to treat you like a Princess..." Kimber smiled, letting them all in. "You want to feed Pupper and come up when you're done babe... we can play once our baby's happy."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:49 PM  
"aww thanks to my favorite Mother in Law" she followed as Winston ran to find his sister "where's Penny, baby" shaking his treats box and feeding him one, letting hair down it as fell over the right shoulder  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:51 PM  
Penny had soon joined Winston, skittering happily as she saw him. Kimber had laughed, heading up to the bedroom to undress and smooth the bed down, scattering the rose petals she had bought earlier and moving to settle on the bed to wait for her wife.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:53 PM  
"aww hey baby girl" she laughed then stood to join her sweet wifey in the bedroom unzipping her dress letting it down and hanging it on the closet, seeing the pedals and her now naked life partner "well hello" one hand on hip  
"I really love your hair, I miss the pink but damn you look Virtually gorgeous to me either way"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:56 PM  
"Only the best for my baby Virtuosa..." Kimber smiled, patting the bed. "Join me, my beautiful wife?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:57 PM  
"do they smell?" as she offered her feet teasing, knowing Kimber freaked over them  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:58 PM  
Kimber had whined, wrinkling her nose but laughing a little. "No they don't smell... ya big tease."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 7:59 PM  
"I have to deal with yours so deal with mine" Deonna laughed tickling her wife  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
"Nuuuu." Kimber whined, giggling at being tickled. "Deoooo..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
she laughed again "sowwies Kiiiiiim" teasing more "you'll be screaming my name"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:04 PM  
"Someone sounds sure of herself..." Kimber teased.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 8:05 PM  
Deonna crawled up kissing her wife, pulling Kimber close  
rolling around a bit with her on the bed  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:06 PM  
Kimber laughed, rolling around with Deonna. "Mmm, love you cuddles."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 8:07 PM  
"love you puddles" Deonna smirked cause Kimber always get super wet just from one touch or making out  
"please don't lose these bubble cheeks" she pinched Kimber's booty  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:28 PM  
"Babe, only way I'm losing that butt is someone cutting it off." Kimber teased. "I know you love that butt." Kimber was smirking as she kissed Deonna softly, stroking her stomach softly. "You still love making me puddle for you?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 8:30 PM  
"wow..." Deonna laughed "ok" kissing back licking Kimber's tongue "mmm gay much? and yeah it's cute watching you squirm then run to the bathroom yelling I gottaaaa peeee"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:34 PM  
"Unless you want me to pee in the bed... probably a good plan to let me pee." Kimber teased softly.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 8:35 PM  
"eww no" Deonna laughed then got excited "I was reading some posts this morning before getting dressed and I seen Nita Strauss' pic of her baby, so adorable! her and Lzzy must be on Cloud 9"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:38 PM  
"They make such a cute couple." Kimber smiled. "You think they planned it?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 8:40 PM  
"I understand it happens without planning, but they are so in love I know they had a plan for it" she smiled kissing on her wife's neck, cupping a boob "so adorable, I really love the new color"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:44 PM  
"Maybe they wished really hard?" Kimber smiled, moaning softly at Deonna's kiss at her neck, arching to her touch. "I'm glad you do baby, yours looks amazing too." She spoke softly, stroking Deonna's neck gently.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 8:45 PM  
"most likely, like you wished for me and now i'm your wife" she smiled back "thanks it fits the new Evil Queen persona" foot rubbing Kimber's "they named their baby Gibson after the Guitars"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:23 PM  
"My wife... so gorgeous." Kimber murmured. "It does..."Kimber smiled, letting her foot rub with Deonna's. "Really? That's so nerdy... and cute."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 9:26 PM  
"my wife...my everything" Deonna smiled kissing Kimber "I think it's pretty cute too, Lzzy's favorite guitar, such a badass and Nita shreds it, big musical family" she whispered "take me Kim"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:31 PM  
"You sure babe?" The words were whispered even as Kimber teased her wife's clit sweetly. "My sweet girl."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 9:33 PM  
"hey you spoiled me" she smiled softly kissing Kimber again, breathing deep as her clit was teased "mmm"(edited)  
Deonna's hand slipped down to rub her wife's clit softly  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:41 PM  
"Mkay." Kimber grinned, soon easing a couple of fingers into Deonna's pussy, teasing but firm. She moaned softly when Deonna teased her clit.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 9:43 PM  
feet still massaging as they laid there flicking clits "god you make me feel so good Kimber..." her other arm pulling her wife tight to her moaning, warm breaths  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:52 PM  
"You make me feel good too baby." Kimber purred, moaning softly as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 9:54 PM  
Deonna closed her eyes, toes curled in pleasure laying there smiling softly and kissing Kimber softly "kiss me baby, make my toes curl" her own fingers going deep, adding another  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:57 PM  
Kimber smiled, kissing Deonna quickly, moaning at the added finger and pace, slowly upping her own pace.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 9:58 PM  
she kissed back smiling again "ohhh god right there" clutching to her wife, paces matching for equal pleasures "mmmm love you"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:00 PM  
"Love you too baby." Kimber had panted, moaning wantonly as her pace upped, already close.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 10:04 PM  
Deonna arched and screamed "ahhhh!" slowly moving into 69 to lick Kimber , breathing heavy(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:10 PM  
Kimber soon cried out and came, licking Deonna fiercely.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)Yesterday at 10:13 PM  
"ohhh baby!" Deonna licked faster cumming aswell, riding Kimber's stiff tongue, rubbing her thighs.


	38. Dixie Carter/Gail Kim Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of abuse.

It had been several months since people began to bring up the Clare Lynch storyline again. Dixie had thought, hoped even, that the storyline would be forgotten, she had posted one picture, which AJ had commented on, blaming her for that night and what happened, refusing to admit how badly he had hurt her, how much he knew he had hurt her further by forcing her to continue the storyline until the woman she had hired to play Clare quit, seeing how distraught she was. It was the night she was supposed to introduce Taya and Tessa's match, and introduce Gail as the guest referee. She had done so quickly, leaving the ring faster than usual and hiding herself away backstage. Taya had watched her go with a frown and muttered to herself before waiting for the match to begin.(edited)  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 1:57 AM  
Gail turns as she is wearing a ref shirt, short shorts, hair pulled back, boots after tossing Tessa from the ring fuming, she then slides out under the ropes and up the rampway chasing after Dixie running backstage "Dixie! wait..." she runs after her friend "are you alright?" catching up to her and grabbing her arm softly looking at her "talk to me...what's going on? what was that about out there? with AJ, Clare"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 2:02 AM  
"I... Gail... I can't..." Dixie had pulled away a little, sighing when a staffer pulled his phone out of his pocket to call up twitter and show Gail, Dixie sinking to sit on a pile of boxes with a soft whine of clear distress, the staffer hesitating then moving to grab a bottle of water and shove it into Gail's hands, murmuring something to her. (Staffer said: 'At least get her to drink that, she's been crying a lot.')  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:03 AM  
"gorgeous listen....please" she stares at Dixie as they settle on some boxes "you can talk to me...I understand what you're going through" she takes the water bottle and hands it to her friend of many years "have a drink..."  
she speaks sternly  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 2:13 AM  
Dixie had accepted the water somewhat shakily, sipping it before talking, hating how much her voice shook. "Did your Chef ever..." Dixie paused, then sighed. Pushing the words out. "Did he ever... force... you?" She had looked down and away, shame clear in her eyes even as she broke eye-contact. "AJ did... he... Gail... he wouldn't stop." Dixie had sighed again, forcing herself to drink a little more as she focused her words, her intent. "I've never been more ashamed in my life..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:15 AM  
she sighs looking down then back to her friend "yes he did more than i wanna remember...and I know AJ..well...he's a fuckin' asshole...straight up!...I don't trust him.." she rubs Dixie's back softly "you are an excellent woman Dixie...a damn good one at that..that's HIS fuck up not yours, men are not good for anything!" she pauses tearing up a bit  
"i'm gonna kill him if I see him again....he forced you! I heard everything you said"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 2:20 AM  
Dixie had heard and felt her breath catch at Gail's confession, hating that she was glad Gail understood, reaching to hug her friend gently but firmly. "Gail Kim... You are the best..." She had paused, then muttered a quiet 'fuck it' and spoken softly, putting the water bottle aside for a moment to take both Gail's hands in her own. "You are the absolute best friend a girl... a woman... could ask for. A guiding hand when everything in this damn industry sucks, someone to lean on, trust, someone who...." Her breath caught on the words but she pushed them out anyway. "Someone who I love dearly... and am in love with...." *She had hesitated a little more then added a softer, shy sounding, plea. "I love you Gail Kim."  
She had meant to confess later, on another day, but somehow, with her heart torn in two, she had found it hurt less with Gail near her, holding her hands.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:24 AM  
Gail hugs Dixie back smiling a bit, caring for her so much, she stared at Dixie as they held hands "an honor...you're my best friend Dixie, I love you too!" squeezing her hands gently her eyes widen a bit "I'm in love with you too.." she shocked herself a bit saying that but letting her feelings out hugging her best friend, this time their chests meet  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 2:30 AM  
Dixie had smiled, sighing softly even as she scooted herself closer to Gail, letting their chests meet, finally choosing to want what was happening, what she had always wanted to happen. No, the day wasn't ideal but she had Gail, her beautiful friend, who loved her back. "We should just... pack up and go home... Daniel can run this gig for the night... I'd much rather go home and curl up with you." Her voice turning slightly shy as she added. "We can go slow but... I really, really want to date you, to... be your girlfriend."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:32 AM  
Gail staying close to her friend, loving the feeling of her breath on her cheek and neck, she smiles big nodding "yeah Daniel is a good guy...one of the best!" she stands offering her hand to Dixie "surprisingly Dixie...so do I" she whispers in her best friend's ear kissing her cheek softly, locking fingers  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 2:38 AM  
Dixie had smiled as she let her fingers interlock with Gail's, squeezing her hand gently as she rose, pausing to grab the water bottle and wave to the staffer who still lingered, giving him quick instructions to find Daniel and give him the plan sheet for the night. It might have been early, only one match had been on, but she was going home. She had walked with Gail at her side in silence before getting into the limo she kept waiting every night, smirking slightly when the driver rolled his partition up after taking orders to take her home, leaving them both in peace. "I guess AJ at least gave me that one last push to take what I want in life... or at least hope for it and ask." Dixie murmured, her smile shy. "I've always been far too shy to tell you before now... you are so... beautiful and I'm just... I'm just me."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:42 AM  
Gail slips into the limo after Dixie still holding hands "fuck him...like I said...it's about you and me now" *she smiles with her other arm around her best friend, her love" "and you my friend are...gorgeous..i mean that from the bottom of my heart" she moves some from Dixie's face being gentle and caring "thank you for inviting me back...for inducting me into the TNA Hall of Fame...as the first ever TNA Women's Champ I am devoted to you and this company"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 2:51 AM  
Dixie had laughed softly. "I'd really rather fuck you." Her voice was softly light, almost playful, although she smiled at Gail's next words, finding herself melting at how sweet and kind Gail was, accepting her words since she knew Gail was not the sort to pretend to feel things. "Well, if you insist..." She had murmured softly, covering Gail's hand with her own when she pushed hair from her face, leaning into her touch a little, accepting it without flinching and sighing softly, the feeling of a small weight lifting off her shoulders helping her smile. "Are you kidding Gail? I hated losing you... I always wanted you to come home to me... to us... at TNA. I wanted my champion back and I wanted you in our Hall of Fame, you earnt it... you worked so hard to become our first women's champion and just never stopped..." She smiled again as she responded to Gail's final words with pure love. "I'm glad you devoted yourself to me... my sweet, badass, girlfriend... because I'm devoting myself to you now... you and my work... but you, you are my home now. My safety."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 2:55 AM  
Gail laughs loving Dixie's admittance "oh my Dixie.." nodding and smiling "I hated leaving...I regret meeting my ex-husband after everything that had happened.." she leans in "I am back for good, you will never ever lose me again....I promise, and yes I work very hard for what I want" her words meaningful and sweet as usual as she pulls Dixie's arms around her shoulders, her own hands holding her lover's waist then making the first real intimate move kissing Dixie's beautiful lips  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:01 AM  
Dixie had smiled shyly at Gail's laugh, glad she had been brave, her heart melting at Gail's next words although she stayed silent, caught in Gail's eyes as she leant closer, her smile sweeter still at Gail's last words. She was wanted, she was loved, she was, finally, safe... She had Gail now, and she would be alright. She had smiled again as she allowed Gail to move her arms around Gail's shoulders, shivering a little at Gail's touch, her eyes alight with love and trust and showing the shiver not to be fear, but love and pleasure, she had missed being touched so gently, her lips parting slightly under Gail's own, her moan soft and innocent sounding, the kiss feeling like nature... or destiny.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:03 AM  
Gail holds the kiss for a while, even sliding her tongue into Dixie's loving mouth, gripping her ass now pulling her lover into her lap...slurping, smooching and heavy breathing heard as they share this moment they have both needed, wanted with each other  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:07 AM  
Dixie had moaned softly again at Gail's hands on her ass, allowing her tongue to meet Gail's, sinking into the kiss without questioning it for a second, letting the sounds and feeling blur into one thought 'Home'. She had pulled away only when she needed air, stroking Gail's hair out of her eyes with a soft smile. "You are so beautiful... my Gail... my love." Her eyes shone with love, her smile softer still as she moved to kiss Gail again, gently guiding one of Gail's hands off her ass and under her shirt, pressing it to her heartbeat  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:11 AM  
Gail smelling like something out of Korea...perfume she had as she enjoys Dixie's scent aswell smiling big as Dixie pulled away "mmm damn gorgeous, my love, my Dixie" Gail moans, her toes curl in the boots as she returns the kiss going for round 2, her hand slipping down Dixie's pants to feel her ass now, the other softly pinching a nipple as it's guiding in her shirt  
feeling the heartbeat, her own matching  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:15 AM  
Dixie had inhaled sharply at the feeling of Gail's warm hands on her ass and pinching her nipple slightly, her heartbeat skipping a few beats even as she moaned into the kiss, her hands running gently over Gail's back and waistband, clearly asking permission to touch.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:17 AM  
she nods "yes.." she mumbled lifting Dixie's shirt up and pulling her bra down to latch onto a nipple softly suckling at it, her other hand still on her lover's ass squeezing hard  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:21 AM  
"Gail..." Dixie had almost breathed the word, a hand running into Gail's jeans and underwear, lightly cupping her ass, her other running into Gail's hair to push it out of her eyes, tracing slowly down her arm and moving slowly over Gail's stomach and up, slipping under Gail's bra to caress her breast, palming it lightly and clearly claiming her lover for herself, feeling all memories wash away under Gail's touch.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:22 AM  
she uses her pointy tongue to tease the nipple, looking up with her Korean eyes "yes gorgeous?" she moans loving Dixie's soft calming hands on her bare skin as the car stop at your place  
her own memories a blurr  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:26 AM  
"I love you... so much." The words were almost whispered, Dixie smiling softly all the same, not quite ready to move yet, although she did let her lips brush Gail's ear. "We're home darling..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:29 AM  
"I love you too Dixie Carter" she rubs her lover's cheek softly, she smiling so big loving those lips, exicted to feel them other places "mmmm lets go gorgeous" fixes myself and then you stepping out offering a hand  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:31 AM  
Dixie smiled, accepting Gail's hand and stepping out of the car, leaving the water in the limo as thanks for the driver before leading Gail inside, locking them both in and moving to kiss Gail again softly. "Let me take you to bed..." The request was soft, almost shy. "Let me love you... properly."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:33 AM  
she follows Dixie laughing a bit and getting inside with her, her hands go back to that perfect ass squeezing it and kissing back deep, tits pressed "let me love you too" she whispered kissing Dixie's nose gently  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:39 AM  
Dixie had smiled, kissing her softly before whispering the word. "Yes..." Taking Gail's hand once she had managed to steady herself enough to pull away and make for the bedroom, leading Gail to the bedroom somewhat shyly, pausing to light the room just enough that they could see, keeping it softly romantic, her smile sweeter now as she moved to gently pull Gail's top over her head and remove her bra, smiling as she felt Gail shiver, skating teasing nails over Gail's skin as she knelt to remove her shoes and socks, finally gently tugging down Gail's shorts and panties as one, pressing a tender kiss to Gail's hip as she did so, taking in the woman she loved fully naked in front of her with a soft smile. "Wow...." She had risen slowly, kissing Gail sweetly as she let her thumb drift over Gail's lower lip softly, kissing her again before whispering. "I'm so lucky."(edited)  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:42 AM  
Gail smiles again holding hands with Dixie, shivering at the touch "romantic and wow big bed for cuddling and making love all night" she winks lifting arms and stepping out of her shorts and panties, bra and shirt falling to the floor "mmm" having a nice landing strip, dark nipples, she then begins to help Dixie undress, holding her from behind with kisses on her neck and shoulder "wow indeed" as she sees her lover finally fully naked, she sits down to remove her boots and socks "i'm lucky.."  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:48 AM  
Dixie had smiled softly at Gail's kisses and touch, finally believing what she was being told, she felt beautiful, with Gail it felt right. She had taken her time to turn and kiss Gail, moving slowly towards the bed, letting herself fall back into the bed and pulling Gail gently over her, kissing her with sweet passion, her touch light as she once again pushed hair out of Gail's eyes, her touch still light as she moved to gently loop an arm around Gail, her other hand going back to her beautiful breasts, lightly palming and teasing them, her smile soft at the same time.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:51 AM  
"all the sexiness before my eyes" she smiles big fanning herself sliding over Dixie gently kissing back, her hand cupping a breast, their feet finally touching loving her own round breast being touched "you're so soft all over Dixie" she whispers loving the comfort of the bed and her hair played with  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:59 AM  
"So are you Gail..." Dixie breathed, letting herself sink into the moment, arching just lightly at Gail's touch, her eyes closing for a second as she fought to hold back the tears in her eyes, finally letting them free and moving to kiss Gail again, her voice shaky when she broke away from the kiss. "You touch me so... delicately...." Her breathing hitched a little. "I've never felt so loved..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:02 AM  
"awww no" Gail pulls Dixie close tearing up aswell kissing back, pulling her lover's legs around her hips smiling "won't be the last time...I may have to spoil you" she giggles softly kissing Dixie all over neck, cheeks, kissing those tears away and pressing her tits to Dixie's  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 4:06 AM  
Dixie had sighed contentedly, letting their bodies meet with a soft noise of pleasure, finding herself caught once again in Gail's eyes, stroking away her tears tenderly as she let Gail kiss her, letting both hands stroke down Gail's back, arching to let their bodies meet slightly more. "You can spoil me as much as you want Gail... I'm all yours."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:07 AM  
Gail's pussy meeting Dixie's to test the feeling as she smiles at her lover, kissing over her beautiful tits, licking around a nipple then looking up "all mine...will...you...marry me?" she paused being serious  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 4:11 AM  
Dixie had paused, letting the words sink in before smiling and kissing Gail quickly but softly, her voice incredibly light and content as she answered. "Yes..." Her words were quick, tender but honest. "Yes, yes I'll marry you..." Dixie had paused, gently cupping Gail's face in her hands, kissing her again sweetly. "I love you, Gail Kim-Carter..." Her smile was sweeter still as she added. "I can't let you take my name and not take yours... we're equals... and I love you."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:13 AM  
she moved some hair from Dixie's face kissing back, loving their bodies together, feeling so perfect she takes Dixie's cheek in her hand as they kiss smiling again "I like the sound of taking your name" arching as Dixie's feet rest on her cute round ass "yes joint names are always amazing...I love you!"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 4:39 AM  
Dixie smiled, kissing her sweetly again. "So... now we've got engaged... maybe you'd like to... lay claim to your wife?" Her voice was soft, sweet and honest, but a little husky, a clear plea for love and attention. She needed to feel Gail over her, and inside her.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:41 AM  
Gail smiles back returning the kiss "mmm i'd love to lay back and get comfy" she flips her long hair back kissing her way down to Dixie's pussy nibbling at her clit, pulling her legs around her head  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 4:43 AM  
Dixie had quickly done as Gail asked, letting Gail position her as she wanted, letting out a soft moan of pleasure at Gail's nibbling, feeling herself relax under her lips and tongue and teeth instantly.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:44 AM  
Gail begins working her pointy tongue over and around that clit, taking the scent in and sucking at it hungrily, her lil feet in the air  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 4:47 AM  
Dixie had gasped softly at the sensations, letting out soft keening whines of pleasure, unable to stop herself pushing hair out of Gail's eyes so she could see her, her voice almost weak and she whined again, panting the words 'Oh god' several times, clearly more than a little aroused by the softness of Gail's work and how much she felt wanted.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:48 AM  
Gail's eyes staring into Dixie's as she massages her Fiancee's pussy so good, slowly slipping fingers into her giving her double pleasure  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 4:54 AM  
The addition of Gail's fingers, carefully introduced, drag a raw moan of pure pleasure from Dixie, finally breaking her free enough of her manners to curse, her voice somewhat ragged with pleasure. "Oh my god... fuck.... Gail..." Dixie had found herself barely able to finish her sentence panting for air before speaking softly. "F...Finger me... please.... but don't stop what you've been doing... so good."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:56 AM  
Gail stops, her mouth open staring the laughing out loud "language" she smirks teasing and going back to business "mmm so soaked" she smiles big then then starts fingering Dixie even faster using four fingers  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 4:59 AM  
"Mmm, what can I say.... being wanted makes me wet..." Dixie all but purred the words, moaning loudly when Gail went back to licking her clit and fingering her, mewling desperately as she bucked to her fingers, panting with need. "So... so close..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 5:01 AM  
"damn babe mmm mmm good!" she slurps the leaking juices up loudly "don't fall off the bed please!" she holds Dixie's legs tight finishing her up  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:05 PM  
Dixie soon came undone, barely hiding the choked sob even as she hit release, cradling Gail's head gently even as she let herself come down, wiping her eyes slightly with her free hand, her voice shaky but full of love. "I love you Gail..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:07 PM  
Gail smiled as she tasted the sweetness flow from Dixie, holding her hand as she shook, comforting her Fiancee "mmm yummy..aww babe" Gail moves up kissing Dixie and cuddling her up and close "love you too, very much"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:09 PM  
Dixie smiled, kissing her softly. "Let me love you, my gorgeous girl?"  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:09 PM  
"go for it" she smiles big rubbing her nose on Dixie's softly then lays back to prepare  
"hope I didn't toss Tessa too hard earlier, I do not even know my own power sometimes" she giggles softly  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:16 PM  
"Eh, Tessa'll be fine... Taya'll probably take her home." Dixie laughed, smiling as she kissed Gail again, slowly trailing her kisses down Gail's neck to her collarbone, pausing to gently nip her collarbone softly. "She asked for it anyways, trying to lay hands on you." Her words were purred, her smile sweeter still as she moved to gently nuzzle her face into Gail's chest, pressing sweet kisses to her breasts before moving to suckle softly on her nipples, smiling and purring when they grew harder still, enjoying her lover's reaction.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:19 PM  
"right" she smirks kissing back moaning "mmm like a Sweet Tea" she moans at the kisses trailing down, her tight little Korean pussy anticipating her Fiancee, she nods "yeah i'm nothing to fuck with..and she knows it" Gail plays with Dixie's hair watching and enjoying  
her toes curling in passion  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:21 PM  
"That's my girl." Dixie teased, slowly trailing her kisses lower, letting her hands run lightly up Gail's legs, tracing gentle patterns into her skin with her nails, pausing at Gail's hip to lap gently at the deep scar left by her ex, her eyes meeting Gail's as she spoke tenderly. "My gorgeous girl..."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:23 PM  
Gail gasps at the kisses on her hip still playing with Dixie's hair "you're so gorgeous yourself" she smiles sweetly as she slides a leg over her Fiancee's shoulder  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:25 PM  
Dixie smiled, kissing Gail's innter thigh gently. "Ready sweetheart?" Her voice was soft, lovingly careful, she knew how she sometimes felt and didn't want to rush Gail, even as she smiled at Gail playing with her hair, relaxed and content.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:26 PM  
"ready babe" she smiles so big and bites her lip softly, rubbing her lil foot on Dixie's back "I got a good pedi this morning"  
slowly rubbing her tits loving this feeling so much  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:32 PM  
Dixie smiled, moving to lightly stroke a hand over Gail's foot, guiding it to her lips and kissing it softly as she inspected her foot. "Lovely shade of black on them too darling... suits you." Her smile was sweet even as she trailed lazy kisses down Gail's leg, lightly setting it back on her shoulder before gently licking Gail's clit into her mouth, suckling softly when a purr of pleasure, delighting in tasting Gail's arousal, her tongue slowly teasing Gail's folds, her eyes meeting Gail's as she moved to lap at her again, pulling her down against her slightly and reaching carefully up to nudge Gail's hands from her chest, moving to lightly tease and tug at her nipples and breasts, lavishing attention on her lover with small purrs of approval and satisfaction, loving the feeling of Gail responding to her.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:37 PM  
she giggles being ticklish "omg!" she holds Dixie's head softly "thanks and yeah I love black" she smiles watching wiggling her fingers having black nails too "ohhhhhh" she arches a bit at the feeling of Dixie's mouth on her pussy "wow this feels soo good" her eyes stay on her Fiancee's  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:41 PM  
Dixie smiled at Gail's compliment, gently upping her pace and moving to stroke a hand back down Gail's body, lightly teasing a finger into her lover to open her up a little and let her tongue work deeper.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:43 PM  
Gail's legs opened more now feeling more relaxed as her foot massaged Dixie's back and arms, she then hooks her legs bringing her knees to her chest showing how much she needs and wants this  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:46 PM  
Dixie had smiled, pausing to lean up and kiss Gail softly. "I love you..." Her voice was sweet even as she moved back to what she had been doing, lapping sweetly at her lover and beginning to gently finger Gail as she focused on her lover, her free hand still stroking Gail's breasts, a clear claim of the woman she loved, her eyes meeting Gail's as she moved to lightly scrape her teeth over Gail's clit, keeping the pressure light but just enough to add some sensation, her pace upping again as she did so.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:48 PM  
she smiles kissing back "love you" panting as she returns her love for Dixie "ohhh God! you're gonna make me cumm babe" her nipples still hard at her Fiancee's touch shivering slightly "ahhh so close!"  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 3:51 PM  
Dixie had purred happily, her voice soft even as she kept licking, taking small breaks between words. "Cum. for. me. Gail." Her focus was soon back on her lover, wanting her pleasure, needing to give Gail as much pleasure as she had felt when Gail was focused on her.  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 3:54 PM  
she breathes deep and cummms hard "ahhh" her hands on her face as she lays there letting that strong orgasm pass  
________________________________________  
Ash (Charlotte) Flair (Shewolf)Today at 4:24 PM  
Dixie had smiled softly, gently easing Gail down from her orgasm, reaching to gently pull Gail's hands from her face, kissing her tenderly. "You are so beautiful when you cum... my precious flower."  
________________________________________  
The Man Becky Lynch (RP)Today at 4:25 PM  
Gail moves her hair back, forehead and chest sweating as she smiles at Dixie then takes her lover's hand, kissing back with her other hand on Dixie's cute ass "so are you hehe thanks"


	39. Eve Torres/Maria Menounos Part 1

Antonina Shevchenko(Shewolf)Today at 2:53 AM  
Maria Menounos had been handling life after WWE with confidence, although she had found that it tended to slip away when she was around the current stars when she wasn't working with them. She had been asked to do an interview with Eve Torres, one of the women she had once shared the ring with. She had agreed, a little timidly. She paused before heading out to meet the other woman, a little nervous. She had been rattled since Valentine's day, finding that her heart hurt at the thought of being alone again.  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 2:55 AM  
Eve Torres, former multi-time Diva's Champ and longtime friend of Maria Menounos was now in the MMA Training business at her now ex-husband Rener Gracie's gym, they have a son named Raeven. Excited to show her friend around and be interviewed for an upcoming Network special. "hey girl!" she smiled big in her Gi and hugged her "been forever since I seen you, welcome to Gracie Gym"  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko(Shewolf)Today at 2:57 AM  
"Nice place." Maria smiled, relaxing a little at the hug. Clearly Eve wasn't judging her, no matter how nervous she was. "So would you rather start with the tour or interview?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 3:00 AM  
"thanks been doing a lot of work into it" she wiped her forehead a bit, coming off teaching "come check it out" she smiled showing Maria around "we get all kinds of boys and girls, ages 5 and up, adults come at all ages...Rener really has set up a great Gym and...we have a Nursery here"  
she smiled looking Maria in her beautiful eyes, loving that smile  
________________________________________  
Antonina Shevchenko(Shewolf)Today at 3:03 AM  
"Bet that comes in handy with little Rae?" Maria smiled, letting the filming begin and moving closer anyway, her smile softer and sweeter now. "You must be very busy here?"  
________________________________________  
Valentina Shevchenko (RP)Today at 3:04 AM  
"oh yes, lots of toys for them, Raeven loves making new friends" Eve smiled again fixing her hair a bit "oh yes so busy...we even had Bec Rawlings and Jessica Clark here last week, so many visitors"  
later, she showed her friend some training moves, including Rear Naked Choke, hiptosses and a few cool kicks  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 3:07 AM  
Maria had smiled, taking instruction easily even as she continued the interview, glad when the cameramen packed up and left her behind. "Evie... I really am impressed, you've done so well here... WWE girls, MMA girls... this place must be full of muscle 24/7."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 3:08 AM  
Eve nodded pulling up her sleeve to flex "hard work does pay off, come on down we'll throw you around " she laughed softly  
"and big shower room!" she added  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 3:02 PM  
Maria smiled, moving to stroke Eve's muscled arm gently. "Still so buff." The words were almost whispered, her voice soft and slightly shy. "Whoever manages to steal you is a lucky, lucky person..."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 3:03 PM  
smiling big as her friend felt her arm "you like that huh?" remembering Maria almost melting a while back at everyone "I agree, whoever you set your pretty eyes on is really lucky.."  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 3:14 PM  
Maria sighed, looking away and down, her voice almost choked. "Nobody even asks anymore... since... him."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 3:15 PM  
"aww...girl I know what you have been through and nothing makes me more happy than seeing you happy" Eve teared up pulling Maria close with a big hug "you deserve to be happy"  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 3:20 PM  
Maria had sighed softly, letting herself hold tightly to Eve, her voice meek. "You make me happy Evie..." She sounded slightly nervous. "I've never actually had a Valentine literally bury me in flowers, chocolates and bears... like you did." She paused again then added. "Wait... were you trying to tell me something?"  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 3:22 PM  
she stared into Maria's eyes "you make me happy aswell"she smiled remembering her friend's excitement when she gave her the gifts "more to come, will you marry me?" Eve kneeled  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 3:29 PM  
Maria had smiled, nodding instantly, wiping away tears even as she spoke. "Yes... Evie. Yes, I'll marry you." She was smiling even as she gently pulled Eve up and into her arms, kissing her sweetly and giggling at the applause before adding. "My Evie."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 3:30 PM  
Eve smiled again standing to kiss Maria, holding her hips, laughing and looking around "thanks everyone, I love this woman so much" teared up aswell  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 3:32 PM  
Maria smiled, gently kissing away the tears on Eve's cheeks. "I love you, Evie. My sweet, strong, sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 3:33 PM  
"I love you Maria" she smirked "even your little cute laugh" teasing  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 3:35 PM  
Maria laughed softly. "Minx."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 3:36 PM  
Eve laughed out loud always caught off guard by the Dolphin laugh "omg"  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 3:48 PM  
"What?" Maria asked with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 3:49 PM  
catching her breath smiling at her wifey "i'm alright, just happy" she leaned in kissing Maria again  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 3:50 PM  
Maria smiled, kissing Eve softly. "So, shall we go home and... show the love?"  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 3:51 PM  
"we have the Shevchenko sisters coming next week to talk to the class about their careers" Eve got her bag and flip flops waving to leave with her girl  
"Raeven is with my Mom today, so he didn't get to come"  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 3:58 PM  
"That's okay... he can meet us later babe." Maria smiled, kissing Eve softly. "You excited to meet the sisters?"  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 3:59 PM  
"yeah gotta pick him up later so works out well" Eve kissed back with an arm around her wifey "mmm kissable and yeah I am" taking her to the car  
"love watching them fight"  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 4:00 PM  
"You'll have to take me with you next time." Maria smiled, slipping into the car with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 4:01 PM  
"of course you are my soon to be wife" Eve smiled and walked around getting in to drive after putting her bag in  
"you can set an interview with them if you'd like"  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 4:05 PM  
"You sure they'd let me do that?"  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 4:05 PM  
"they do love the media, they love their fans" she spoke while driving  
"girl you're so beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 4:20 PM  
"So are you Evie."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 4:20 PM  
Eve started to undo her Gi a bit to air out her chest, wearing a Tap Out sports bra under it smiling again  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 4:21 PM  
"Getting heated babe?"  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 4:22 PM  
"yeah" she laughed taking it off, asking for some help  
"now, the sisters are both shemale...didn't want you to be freaked out knowing"  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 4:25 PM  
Maria smiled, helping Eve out of the Gi. "So... UFC too huh? I thought it was just WWE with shemales..."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 4:26 PM  
"UFC aswell babe, I know pretty crazy...just figured you'd want that inside scoop" she smiled  
"I noticed you have the cutest feet" Eve pulled in at her place parking  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 4:29 PM  
"Says the queen of cute?" Maria teased softly, getting out the car and letting Eve lead her inside.  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 4:30 PM  
"oh stop" Eve laughed softly and headed in with her wifey "and a cute butt"  
she held Maria from behind "that I wouldn't mind taking from behind with my strap-on"  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 4:34 PM  
"Mmm, you know I've never actually..." Maria paused, then sighed. "What I'm trying to say Evie is I'm... well, I'm a virgin."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 4:35 PM  
she nodded and slowly rubbed at her wifey's pussy through her pants "not after i'm done with you" Eve whispered kissing Maria's neck  
"let me pin you"  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 4:39 PM  
Maria shivered and whined softly. "Evie...." She paused then smiled shyly. "Yes... yes you can... pin... me."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 4:41 PM  
Eve smiled big then slowly helped Maria out of her shirt, seeing she isn't wearing a bra "ohh and i'm the Minx? says the girl that didn't wear a bra" she teased  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 4:44 PM  
Maria blushed. "A girl can hope she gets her woman can't she?"  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 4:46 PM  
"well you have me so now we can celebrate and start planning" she slipped her Sports Bra off taking Maria to bed, pushing her down playfully then kicked off her flip flips off, took her pants and workout shorts off, and helps Maria with her shorts and panties  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 4:56 PM  
Maria had squeaked as she let Eve help her strip, smiling softly. "You sure you don't mind a newbie?"  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 4:57 PM  
"I don't mind at all, if you don't mind a woman with experience" she said smirking and grabbing a foot wiggling a finger playfully  
"so happy for all our friends finding love"  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 5:04 PM  
"Yeah, they all seem happy." Maria agreed, moving to kiss Eve softly. "It's actually kinda hot having a woman with experience to help me out... at least until I learn how to... you know... enjoy... myself."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 5:05 PM  
Eve nodded kissing back and settling in with her wifey "mmm yeah, I love training newbies" she smiled big rubbing Maria's pussy slowly "mmm glad you waxed"  
dipping the middle finger in  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 5:14 PM  
"Only the best for my Evie." Maria smiled, gasping softly at the feeling of Eve pushing into her, bracing for the inevitable stretch, barely hiding her soft whine as, finally, she felt herself split, her voice almost a sob. "Ow..."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 5:16 PM  
"sorry" she whispered kissing Maria's neck going slower, rubbing in circles for a bit to ease her, suckling a nipple "so gorgeous, I would never hurt you"  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 5:28 PM  
Maria had moaned softly at the kissing, suckling and rubbing, slowly relaxing, her voice almost sweet as she spoke. "Just... please don't stop Evie... I need you."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 5:31 PM  
Eve smiled and continued to suckle a breast as she slipping her finger back in, adding another to add pleasure for Marie, her leg helped open her wife's legs "there we go" she then moved down to lick Maria's clitty  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 5:32 PM  
Maria had let a soft moan escape her at the feeling of Eve's fingers inside her, moaning a little louder when Eve began to suckle her clit, running her hands into Eve's hair. "Mmm, god baby, that feels so good."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 5:35 PM  
she pulled at her wife's clit suckling harder "mmmm sure does, so wet for me" Eve smirked looking up "play with my hair, your tits and enjoy, so much I can do for you" both fingers pump deeper feeling them soaked  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 5:38 PM  
Maria had moaned softly at Eve's words, finding herself shivering with the pleasure, moaning a little more at each thrust and pump of Eve's fingers. "I love you so much."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 5:44 PM  
"god you taste so sweet babe, mmm" she smiled again "love you too Maria" moving back up for a deeper kiss while slowly easing into fisting her newbie wife, feet tangled massaging together for more added pleasure  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 5:47 PM  
Maria had whined almost instantly, feeling herself stretch to fit Eve's fist, her breath coming in soft pants. "Mmmm, Evie..." She paused, almost panting as she arched to let Eve push deeper. "You could ruin me so easily."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 5:49 PM  
"I could" she smiled into the kiss, breathing heavy as she used all her power to pleasure Maria any way possible "ohh damn that arch" she kissed her wife hard then she slipped her fist out and started to grind against her love  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 5:52 PM  
Maria moaned again, barely stifling her moan this time. "Evie... I'm so close."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 5:53 PM  
"good let loose Maria" she spoke between heavy breaths, flexing as she held her wife closer while grinding into her  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 5:55 PM  
Maria soon hit release, feeling herself cum hard with a tiny mewl. "Oh my god... so worth waiting for you babe."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 5:56 PM  
"mmmm good girl babe" Eve smiled softly staring into her wife's eyes "that was a big one" as she too came undone with a gasp "ohhhh" kissing her wife softly  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 5:59 PM  
Maria smiled, kissing back lovingly. "I love you, Evie..." She paused, pressing soft kisses over Eve's neck and jawline, her lips brushing Eve's ear slightly. "You know I'm yours... for life." Another pause then she added a near whispered. "Bring on the kinky... mommy."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 6:01 PM  
the kiss lingering as she rolled to her back pulling Maria ontop and grabbing her cute ass "mmm love you too" she laid there enjoying as her wife kissed her all over, eyes closed "and i'm yours" big smile on Eve's face as she pulled Maria into a hot make out  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 6:06 PM  
Maria smiled, kissing Eve sweetly. "You think baby boy will be okay with this? I know RaeRae loves him Momma Evie."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
Eve kissed back softly "damn so kissable" repeating an earlier comment "he loves Auntie Maria too, i'm sure seeing Mommy happy with warm his heart, he'll be fine babe"  
her fingers softly running up and down her wife's spine  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 6:14 PM  
Maria smiled, curling into Eve a little with a slight yawn. "I'm glad.... I'm so happy here, with you."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 6:15 PM  
Eve yawned aswell "damn that's contageous" she tickled her wife's foot with her own knowing that she was ticklish, and wanting to hear that Dolphin giggle "happy to have you"  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 6:17 PM  
Maria had giggled softly. "My teasing wife."  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 6:18 PM  
she laughed "you're gonna kill me with that giggle" Eve smirked nuzzling  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 6:18 PM  
"You love it really." Maria teased.  
________________________________________  
Eve Torres (RP)Today at 6:19 PM  
"I do and i'll do anything to hear it" she closed her eyes  
________________________________________  
Maria Menounos (Shewolf)Today at 6:20 PM  
Maria smirked, kissing Eve's neck again as she let herself drift into sleep.


	40. Facebrooke/Zoe Lucas Part 1

The Aussie Social Media Darling and buff masked Wrestler FaceBrooke checked Twitter and was disgusted with what she seen on her timeline, also seeing that Zoe Lucas had the same problem, she quickly answered Zoe's tweet "you too? i was so disgusted" she was on her way to London for the International RISE event where she would face Ray Lyn. Brook Lynne was close friends with UK's Zoe Lucas as they traded texts and tweets back and forth, she was excited to perform and meet her crush, watching her on an episode of AMBY and smiling "so adorable" she hashtagged and sent another message to Zoe with a pic of her mask, smiling in pic "about to land, who are you Wrestling at the show? I have Ray Lyn #FaceBrooke #PowerhouseLuchadora"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:37 PM  
"Jazzy." Zoe's reply came back quickly. She had paused before adding. "Can't wait to see you gorgeous girl."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 9:38 PM  
she smiled messaging back "ohh Jazzy..that will so good to watch, good luck" Brooke smiled big as her plane landed....later that day, she arrived at the Auditorium carrying her bag looking around  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:11 PM  
Zoe had smirked, sneaking up on FaceBrooke before jumping onto her back. "Hey BrookeBrooke."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 10:12 PM  
Facebrooke laughed feeling Zoe on her back "ahhh omg hey Zoe Zoe!"  
she dropped her bag playfully running around carrying her girl  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:16 PM  
"So good to finally see you again."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 10:17 PM  
"you too I missed you so much mate" Brooke smiled big letting Zoe down and hugging her  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:24 PM  
Zoe smiled, hugging Brooke tightly. "So, shall we get our bags and go find our lockers?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 10:25 PM  
"yup, lets go" she grabbed her bag waving to some others and followed her girl "this show will be amazing, sold out in a couple days"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
"Must be the power of our women." Zoe smiled, grabbing her bag as they walked.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
"seems that way" Brooke smiled back getting to her locker and slipped shoes off "ahh long flights" she flexed and pulled her hair back  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
"You tired babes?" Zoe asked, slipping her own shoes off and changing, ready for her fight.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 10:45 PM  
"not really, just pumped up" she changed into her emoji top, black shorts, white boots fixing her mask  
"hey girls, good luck tonight, gonna be a great show" Candice smiled, there to support her wife "thanks mate"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:51 PM  
"Thanks Candi.... be ready to mop up." Zoe teased.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
Brooke laughed doing jumping jacks to prepare seeing Ray Lyn in the distance "prepare to Log In to a loss, Rachel" Rachel laughed  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:58 PM  
Zoe had gone out to wrestle, blowing Brooke a kiss before she left. She had returned after grinning. "Jazzy Jazz just ate enough mat to last her a lifetime."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
Brooke smiled big blowing one back, later on...as she was satisfied with her win over Ray Lyn, even shaking hands with her after the event smiling "good match" she smiled at Zoe "you are amazing, you work well with the bigger girls"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
"Yeah, helps when they respect you..."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
"I respect you after your win last year, you're tough" Brooke smiled hugging her girl then giving her their first kiss  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:03 PM  
Zoe smiled, kissing Brooke sweetly. "So... shall we go home and 'respect' each other some more.... naked?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
she nodded whispering "after all the talking, I know i'm ready for some fun...I love you Zoe Lucas...will....you...." she kneeled  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
"Brooke.... are you... proposing?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
gasps heard as everyone watched "yes be my wife" Brooke smiled pulling a ring from her bag, engraved with a Z and thumbs up  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
".... Yes. Yes Brooke. I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
she slipped the ring on Zoe's finger kissing her  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
Zoe smiled, kissing back softly. "Let's go home... my gorgeous wifey."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
Brooke changed then grabbed her bag waving "goodnight all, great show" she smiled big leaving with her wifey  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
Zoe smiled, kissing her hand as she let them into the car.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
she smiled opening the door for Zoe "I like that sweet butt"  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:17 PM  
Zoe slipped into the car. "Well you can play with it when we get home."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
"brought some Tim Tams for us to share and celebrate" Brooke smirked getting in driver's side, driving to Zoe's place  
________________________________________  
Celeste/Kaitlyn Bonin (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
"Sounds perfect...give us plenty of energy to...play."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 11:22 PM  
"gosh lots of energy my love" she twirled her hair "so...Alicia had her baby I hear?" she asked "Wolfie must be howling"  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
"She's very proud." Zoe smiled.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
"i'm sure" Brooke laughed and got to Zoe's place parking and leaning over for a kiss  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
Zoe smiled, kissing her hotly before making for the house to let them in, smirking as she stripped inside the door.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
"mmm you're so adorable" she smiled carrying their bags inside "oh girl, it looks so much bigger than in the pics" Brooke smiled again watching and undressing  
"smelly mask" said as she took it off  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"It is?" Zoe asked innocently, locking the door and kissing Brooke hotly.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"yeah I sweat cause it's skin tight, but I can still breathe" Brooke held Zoe close kissing back  
"mmm" she pulled her wifey up, legs around her hips as they kissed  
________________________________________  
February 3, 2019  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
Zoe smiled, kissing back hotly. "Bedroom babe?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 12:19 AM  
"hey baby, i heard Millie screaming at some fans that were trying to kiss her and some of the other girls. what was that about? they didn't dare try with me. I hate that..they need to ban them wankers from future shows, bet Raquel gave them a dirty look" Brooke carried her wifey to bed  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 12:20 AM  
"She almost ripped their arms off, little pervs only went for the young ones."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 12:21 AM  
"disgusting, and that's the same ones that send dick pics to Jordynne I bet too" Brooke laid with Zoe kissing on her neck  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 12:21 AM  
"Almost definitely." Zoe muttered, kissing Brooke softly. "But right now... I want to focus on you."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
she kissed back moaning and smiling "good idea baby, love you so much"  
she flexed knowing it turned Zoe on  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
Zoe moaned softly. "Sexy..." The word was followed by Zoe kissing Brooke's neck, teasing her hand between her thighs.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
"I put in a lot of work at the Gym" she moaned laying back, legs opened having a landing strip "feels nice to feel and touch you" she played with her wifey's hair  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 12:31 AM  
"Been too long hasn't it?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 12:32 AM  
"gosh i'm gonna make you cum so hard mate" Brooke smirked playing with Zoe's boobs, sucking on them  
"you get all the Likes"  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 12:33 AM  
Zoe moaned softly, quickly setting a pace as she teased Brooke's clit and pussy.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
she moaned pinching Zoe's toes with hers flirting "ahh you have the softest hands" Brooke sucked a nipple hard showing how good she was  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 12:36 AM  
"All for you babe." Zoe murred, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
"where's that double dildo you mentioned?" whispering as she pulled off, her hand reached to slowly finger her wifey's pussy, moaning loudly  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 12:39 AM  
Zoe moaned, moving to open the bedside drawer and pull it out. "Here..."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
Brooke smiled big staring at that cute ass Zoe had "blue...my favorite color" she gave a thumbs up  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 12:45 AM  
"So shall we... use it?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
Brooke nodded and leaned over to lick at Zoe's pussy a bit, tasting her "mmm yeah we shall"  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 12:49 AM  
Zoe moaned softly, slowly easing one end into herself then moving to hand Brooke the other side.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 12:50 AM  
Brooke smiled taking the other side licking it then inserting it into herself "ohhh" she took Zoe's foot sucking her toes slowly thrusting  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 12:52 AM  
"Mmm, that feels so good."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
"they don't stink" she teased offering her foot and kept sucking as they continued to fuck "the gel dildos are the best" *  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 12:54 AM  
"Yeah they are." Zoe smiled, suckling Brooke's toes.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
Brooke bit her lip laughing softly smiling back "ooo Zoe"  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 1:04 AM  
Zoe smiled, slowly upping the pace.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 1:11 AM  
"you are adorable" Brooke smirked matching her wifey "you're gonna make me cum ooo, wanna taste?"  
her feet in the air now placing them against Zoe's as they thrust more  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 1:17 AM  
"Mmm, maybe when we finish with the toy..."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
"as a wedding gift, i'm gonna get us a vibrating strap-on so i can doggystyle fuck you baby and watch you ride" she came undone "ahhh"  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 1:23 AM  
Zoe moaned, soon cumming and moving to kiss Brooke. "Sounds perfect."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
"perfect like my beautiful wifey" she smiled kissing back pressing close  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 1:26 AM  
"You okay with me tasting you now?"  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
"yeah go ahead" Brooke smiled opening her legs  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 1:28 AM  
Zoe smiled, quickly tasting her wife-to-be.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 1:28 AM  
"mmm that tongue" playfully as Zoe went down on Brooke, she squeezed her wifey's head with her Quads "I put a lot of work into them"  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 1:41 AM  
"I can tell." Zoe murmured, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 1:42 AM  
Brooke moaned loudly holding Zoe's head and cumming undone  
________________________________________  
Zoe Lucas (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 AM  
Zoe soon cleaned her up. "I love you babe."  
________________________________________  
April Jeanette Bonin (RP)Today at 1:43 AM  
"love you too, ready to cuddle and have wine and Tim Tams, Netflix?"


	41. Francine Fournier/Alundra Blayze Part 1

Francine Fournier, mother of two and lover of Madusa, former ECW Diva and Queen of Extreme, had been planning to livestream for an hour. It was now half an hour later, her smile soft even as she continued to answer questions, finally comfortable with the set up, content enough to lean on the work surface and talk, she knew later she would and could relax on the bed or sofa with her wife when she came in having sent the children home with a friend for the night. "Yes, I'm very proud..." Her answer was soft, her smile sweeter as she answered the question. "She's doing incredibly well..."

________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 2:29 AM  
Debra Miceli loved her longtime girlfriend and her kids very much, when not making appearances as Alundra Blayze, she's Monster Jam driver Madusa, she arrives home a little late wearing white tanktop and jeans, hair down after a show "honey...i'm home!" she announced as she walked in and just places her check and the trophy she won at the event, getting herself a Corona out of the fridge  
"Hot Momma!" she smiles drinking  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:35 AM  
"Mmm, yeah you are." Francine had smiled, watching the stream chat turn into what would amount to a chant of 'kiss' 'kiss' 'kiss' and laughing softly, standing up to move closer to her girlfriend, aware her shorts and slightly tight tank top were guaranteed to give Debra a good view even as she moved to kiss her softly, waiting for her to set the beer aside before doing so, her smile soft. "Missed you gorgeous..."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 2:37 AM  
Debra smiles again and comes up behind Fran watching for a bit "why are they writing kiss? seriously? and hey guys and gals, just coming back from winning an event" she kisses Fran having missed her all day, content to be home now "mmm hey her eyes are up here" she jokes "missed you too babydoll"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:40 AM  
Francine had laughed softly, pointing out the new messages. "Those are just... lewd..."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 2:41 AM  
Deb's hands softly on Fran's ass as she looks over "hey none of that please...don't get your asses kicked off" she shook her head  
"damn perverts"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:44 AM  
Francine had smiled, looking at the question she had been asked and answering softly but firmly. "Yes, I do love her and if you don't behave I'll say goodbye." The chat had filled with more questions and Francine's cool finally slipped, her voice slightly rougher as she spoke. "What is or isn't in my girlfriend's pants is none of your business.... and on that note, this stream is ending, you were warned."  
She had all but slammed the laptop shut, closing her eyes and taking a breath. "Idiots." Her eyes were still watery as she moved to kiss Debra again. "I love you... I don't care what they say."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 2:46 AM  
"You never seen two women kiss before?" she shook her head again "go watch porn if you want to see that kind of stuff...ok? i'm not teaching the birds and the bees" concerned about Fran talking to these people, knowing there are some good ones there as she watches Fran snap "just calm down, take some time from the internet" Deb kisses Fran "love you too"  
she sighs seeing Fran all lovey, a bit freaked  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:49 AM  
Francine had sighed softly, burrowing her face into Debra's neck, her voice soft. "I'm sorry I just... I hate them picking on you..." Her voice was sweeter as she looked over at the trophy and smiled slightly. "I'm so proud of you Darlin'.... I love you... so much. My Madusa. My Blayzing glory... My Deb."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 2:52 AM  
Deb holds Fran close kissing her forehead "i'm not phased...hell assholes are everywhere, I shrug it off, fuck them if they can't accept me for how I am" she smiled as her girl congratulated her "thanks! it was amazing, crowd was wild and I met so many great fans" she looks into Fran's eyes "hey...I love you...I love our babies, and Nixxy Parrot" she smiles big "my Extreme Queen Momma"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:56 AM  
"I'm glad you love me Deb... but there's no chance in hell I'm fucking them..." Her smirk turned almost teasing, her accent coming through a little stronger. "I'd much rather take my champ to bed and fuck you... in the most physical and loving way possible."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 2:58 AM  
Deb laughs "have I told you how beautiful you are?" she heard Fran's words scooping her up in her arms "I need to get out of these clothes and relax with my woman"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:00 AM  
"Mmm, You just did." Francine teased softly, giggling when Debra scooped her up, still entirely charmed and aroused by her lover's strength. "Maybe we could both undress... and I can help you relax...."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 3:01 AM  
"I think that would work" she stops near Nixxy's cage first "pretty bird" she waits and smiles as Nixxy repeats "love you" Nixxy repeats  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:02 AM  
Francine had smiled, nestling into Debra softly. "Nixxy is a sweet bird..." She murmured, laughing when the bird repeated it. "Clever too..."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 3:04 AM  
Deb smiles big "yes we trained him well" she whistles and Nixxy repeats "night Nixxy" he repeats "lets go babe" she takes Fran to bed  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:17 PM  
Francine had smiled, content to let Debra carry her, her voice soft. "You know you didn't exactly give me a choice babes... you carryin' me and all..."  
Her voice was sweeter as she added. "Kinda still can't help finding that super sexy either."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:19 PM  
"I figured you'd love this Queen treatment Frannie" Deb smiles laying her Queen down then starts to take her shoes and socks off  
"good to be home!" she lays down getting comfortable  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:26 PM  
Francine smiled, quickly undressing herself even as she watched her lover's eyes, her voice soft. "Clothes are way too restrictive..."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:27 PM  
Deb drools watching and loving Frannie's assets "damn give me a heart attack why don't you?" she nods and undresses, her cock popping free, semi-hard "damn thing needed air"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:29 PM  
Frannie had blushed and giggled, admiring her lover. "Mmm, I'd rather give you love babes..." She teased, kissing Debra softly even as she undressed herself, admiring her halfway hard cock and moving to stroke it gently, her lips whispering over Debra's as she murmured. "I've missed touching you... especially like this..."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
"bring it on beautiful" she keeps staring and kisses Frannie back, her hands sliding down to grab her Queen's ass moaning as her cock was taken "I missed everything" she whispered back kissing and nibbling Frannie all over, taking time on her tits  
"doesn't take much for my cock to go stiff around you" she says aroused as she sucked Fran's tits  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
Francine had moaned softly at Debra suckling her tits, stroking her lover's hair out of her eyes, tucking it gently behind her ear. "Mmm, maybe not but it doesn't take long for you to make me need you inside me either..." She teased softly. "There's a reason we have two kids babes..."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:45 PM  
Deb sighed happily enjoying how Frannie touched her and made her feel loved "my Crew Chief asked me what I was gonna do when I got home" she laughs "I said i'm gonna have a beer then get a piece of ass!...he laughed" she smiles again drooling, fully erect "two beautiful babies, can't wait to see their faces Christmas morning to open presents"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
"Mmm, when don't you get a piece of ass babes?" Frannie teased. "You know I can't say no to you..." Her smile was sweet even as she guided Deb's hand to her, already soaked, pussy. "That all happened when you came home and I started thinking about getting you inside me." She had smiled. "They missed you too Mommy D."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:51 PM  
"you're right, I was never turned down" Deb smirks kissing Frannie again and sliding her hand to her Queen's pussy, rubbing it "good to be home with the woman I love very much" she stares at Frannie and nods "missed them too, i'm so spoiled" as she played with Frannie's hair arching a bit enjoying her handjob  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
"Spoiled but perfect." Francine murmured, arching slightly to Deb's touch, her moan soft even as she kept stroking her lover's cock.  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
"you too my love" Deb kisses Frannie deep moaning as she rubbed her Queen's pussy faster "mmm 69?"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
"Mmm, if you promise to fuck me?"  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
"just an excuse to stare at that big ass" Deb smiles and nods "stockings aren't the only thing getting stuffed"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
"Perv..." Francine laughed, kissing her softly. "I love you, My Deb."  
She had quickly, willingly, moved into position to 69, taking Debra's cock into her mouth with a soft moan, delighted by the taste of her lover's cock.  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
"hush babe you love this perv" she laughs as they kissed "yum, love you my Frannie" Deb adjusts and smacks Frannie's ass hard "love that sound" as she moaned when her cock was sucked on "fuck" Deb starts licking Frannie's ass and pussy, enjoying the sweetness  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:22 PM  
Frannie slowly upped her pace, knowing she wanted to make Deb feel good, she always wanted that. She also wanted Deb to want her, to take her time. The nights they had together were rare, but always special.  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
Deb's toes curled enjoying the slow blowjob as she licked softly over Frannie's pink folds taking her time to make her Queen feel as good as she did "mmmm lucky us to have each other" Deb's tongue buried into that pussy, her hands massaging her Queen's beautiful ass  
"Frannie?" she asked  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"Yes baby..." Frannie answered softly. Knowing she was blushing even as she continued her work on Deb's cock.  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
"I want you to have your gift now cause it'll be worth it when you see what I got you" Deb arched moaning and rubbing Frannie's ass while sucking her clit "mmm go get the silver box from the tree and bring it back"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
Frannie had taken a little while to untangle herself from her lover, returning with a clearly nervous and excited smile.  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
Deb sits up smiling and staring at her beautiful Queen "there's 3 things in there you'll love, open it"  
she laughs a bit looking down at her soaked cock "that suction was nice when you pulled off"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
"Careful... you'll fluster me in a sex.... sec..." Francine blushed, laughing softly even as she unwrapped the box slowly.  
She had smiled softly as she opened the box, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of the outfit and perfume, carefully setting t her box aside as she picked out the ring. "Babes.... are you...."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
Deb tears up watching taking the ring and Frannie's hand "I love you so much, thank you for all you do for me and the babies, we appreciate you so much, you're Mom of the Year...Francine Fournier would you be my wife?"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
"Deb...." Frannie had smiled softly, wiping her lover, her fiancee's tears away. "Yes... yes I'll marry you... my gorgeous wife-to-be."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
Deb smiles big sliding the ring on her wife-to-be's finger "I know this is what you have been wanting and I am honored to make you the happiest woman in the world, I love you!" she pulls Frannie on her lap kissing her deep  
________________________________________  
December 21, 2018  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 12:05 AM  
"I love you too, my Deb... my wonderful Deb." Frannie responded quickly and with a noise of sheer pleasure, arching to sink herself down onto Deb's cock, her voice low even as she took all of Deb's cock inside her. "I love you so much... my beautiful fiancee..."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Today at 12:06 AM  
Deb moans holding Frannie's ass she loved so much "mmm empty my balls babydoll" her forehead to Frannie's letting her Fiancee ride  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 12:09 AM  
"Mmm, with pleasure." Frannie replied softly, slowly setting a pace, giving herself time to enjoy the feeling of Deb inside her, her voice sweet as she added. "I love making babies with you Deb...and I really, really love you... especially how you let me ride..."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Today at 12:11 AM  
"pleasure" she smirks laying back all comfy as her babydoll rode her cock "ahhh fuck" she grunted and nodded as Frannie spoke "love you too Francine, always and forever" Deb reached and played with her babydoll's tits  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 12:16 AM  
Francine moaned softly at Deb's touch, slowly upping her pace, aware of her own release beginning to build and upping her pace further.  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Today at 12:18 AM  
her breath heavy, Deb leaned up to kiss on Frannie's tits then suck on her neck "mmm damn you're soaked" Deb helps a bit by thrusting up enjoying the sounds of their hips smacking, Deb's own tits hard in excitement, her own orgasm close  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 12:20 AM  
"You make me soaked babes." Fran panted, soon cuming undone hard and fast, panting as she added. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Today at 12:21 AM  
"love you too" Deb's arms tight around her Queen as they both came together, Deb's balls full "fuck!"  
she smacks Frannie's ass for added pleasure  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 12:22 AM  
Frannie had giggled softly. "Mmm, so... I think we just made little Trixie..." She teased, lightly mocking Deb's old choice of name for the daughter they had eventually called Tammy.  
________________________________________  
Debra "Madusa" Miceli (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
Deb glares then laughs "funny woman" she kissed Frannie's nose softly, which her babydoll always loved as they sweated "I must stink, I need a nice hot bath with my beautiful babydoll"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 12:25 AM  
Frannie had laughed softly at the nose kiss. "Mmm, sounds perfect."


	42. Francine Fournier/Alundra Blayze Part 2

Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 3:51 AM  
Francine had been backstage for a long time during Evolution, proud enough just to watch Debra work, she had always been proud of her wife, but now, seeing how she worked, she was more than a little emotional. She had said nothing as she embraced her wife, her lips brushing her ear. "We should have a private... friends only... stream tonight.... I get the feeling we'll need the space to get.... physical." She paused before adding. "I'm so proud of you babe."  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 3:54 AM  
Debra was eliminated from the Battle Royale but enjoyed reuniting with old friends and working with the younger girls she paved the way for, she headed backstage in her Alundra gear smiling as her wife embraced her "awww don't cry please, i'm alright" she smiled big hugging back "god, isn't she precious?" she kissed Frannie's neck then nodded "good idea...and thanks that was awesome"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 3:56 AM  
"Half those girls are in love with you..." Francine had teased, smiling even as she kissed Debra's neck softly.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 3:57 AM  
she laughed and nodded "too bad i'm taken" Debra was always funny and loved to joke "damn, keep doing that and i'll pop a boner right here"  
she smacked Frannie's ass "yes Ivory, i do spoil my baby Momma"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:01 AM  
"Mmm, then let's go home." Francine teased, watching Ivory smirk and grinning before pulling away from Debra exactly long enough to take them home. Once they had got home she had set up the laptop and started the stream, moving away to undress, grabbing a fairly simple robe that would cover her for long enough to lock the stream and check that it was only friends.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:03 AM  
"night girls, great show it was a pleasure" she smiled big waving then quickly changed into shorts and tshirt leaving with her wife...now happy to be home she undressed and stretched a bit "Nixxy is asleep" Debra layed down as Frannie set everything up "nice view"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:08 AM  
"I could say the same to you." Francine smiled, finally starting the stream properly, setting aside the robe and moving to kiss Debra softly. "Especially tonight."  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:09 AM  
"you could cause it's true" Debra played with her hair a bit and stared, kissing her wife back and rubbing those beautiful tits "mmm see what she does to me folks? i love this woman so much, blessed" her cock began to harden and popped up  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:16 AM  
Francine moaned softly, her touch soft even as she moved to lightly stroke Debra's cock, already incredibly aroused. "I love you too Deb..." She teased, gently kissing Debra as she upped her stroking pace.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:18 AM  
"mmm damn those soft magical hands" Deb returned the kiss, knowing their audience was enjoying what they were seeing "mmm Frannie" she read some comments "yes it is hard right now, first time me and Frannie got together she went to pull my shorts down and my dick popped her in the eye" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:22 AM  
"Never seen someone go from horny to worried so fast..." Francine teased, upping her pace a little as she kissed her again, her smile soft. "Pretty damn sexy."  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:22 AM  
"i was concerned babe!" she smiled kissing back "mmm...ohh i seen an old friend at my last Monster Jam event...Missy Hyatt came to visit and catch a show...she asked how i was and i said" she laughed again "i see you still have those dick sucking lips...she froze then laughed"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:25 AM  
"Well she better keep her hands off my woman... or Mr Ken Stick may come out to play..." Francine teased, laughing at the comment that popped up. "You know I'm razzing you Miss... calm down." Her smirk was clear even as she kissed Debra, her lips brushing Debra's ear. "Ready to... mount up?"  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:27 AM  
"i warned her...damn this woman is sooo cute!" Deb smiled big "Missy are you flicking that bean watching...damn girl" Deb kissed back smacking Frannie's ass "show them how you became my Blow Queen" she smirked  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:30 AM  
Francine smirked, moving to kneel in front of Debra, lightly suckling her cock into her mouth, knowing they likely had plenty of comments coming in even as she set a pace, moaning at the taste of her wife's cock.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:32 AM  
Deb moaned "yes Ivy i do have big balls huh?" she rubbed Frannie's back moving her hair a bit "mmm sorry if my feet show on cam, deal with it....Frannie's feet are sexier" her cock now full of saliva  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:35 AM  
"Babe, you have sexy feet too, don't lie." Frannie teased, smiling even as she went back to what she had been doing.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:36 AM  
"i don't like to brag...too much" she smiled teasing and moaning "damn ladies look at this hottie go to town" as she arched a bit making her wife deepthroat  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:37 AM  
Francine had moaned softly, glad she was used to Debra's antics even as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:38 AM  
"ahhh shit you're sooo good with that sexy mouth babe" Deb pinched Frannie's tits while reading "Missy, we all know you can down a cock, old news" she smirked slowly thrusting  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:39 AM  
Francine had smirked, letting Debra do as she asked.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:41 AM  
"mmm make my damn toes curl" her toes curled being pleasured "Frannie's pussy is soaked for sure...doesn't take much" she pulled out slowly showing her cock kneeling to give a better look "i can probably suck my own"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:42 AM  
"I bet you can." Frannie teased, her touch soft as she lead Debra's hand between her thighs, letting her feel how wet she was.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:44 AM  
"i have you to take care of that" Deb smiled rubbing Frannie's pussy "oh yeah she's like a waterfall" she kissed Frannie then nibbled her neck and tits, biting one for everyone  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:52 AM  
"What can I say? My wife gets me super needy... not a crime." Francine teased, moaning softly at Debra's touch and bite. "Jesus... you are so unfairly sexy."  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:53 AM  
"it's the cutest thing ever when she jumps on me and gives me that face...Ivory you know that face i'm talking about" Deb smiled again laying back and pulled her wife ontop of her, giving everyone a nice ass view  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:58 AM  
"How would she? Unless you mean to tell me she's been spying..." Francine teased, moving to mount Debra fully, moaning as she sank her pussy down over her wife's cock, taking her deep inside her with a moan.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:59 AM  
"Barbie plays that part well to get what she wants and so do you" Deb smirked grabbing that juicy melon butt "now that is an ass" she grunted sliding in "any other shemales watching and enjoy this part?"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 5:01 AM  
Francine moaned softly, nestling her face into Debra's neck, riding her needily.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 5:03 AM  
"hey there honey" Deb moaned massaging her wife's ass, her thick cock sliding in and out as Frannie rode her "you smell beautiful" she kissed Frannie's cheek  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 5:10 AM  
Francine smiled, kissing her neck softly. "You are... amazing."  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 5:10 AM  
"wanna hear something sexy?" Deb smiled and thrusted hard , hips smacking making Frannie's wet pussy make noises "she's just staring at me Missy, it's cute" able to read and answer "yes i have had her feet jack me off, it's hot"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 5:12 AM  
Francine soon mewled, her voice low and husky. "Deb, I'm so close."  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 5:13 AM  
"love when your tits rest on mine babe" Deb moans being close aswell "well don't hold back Francine, my beautiful Queen" she kissed Frannie deep as they fucked  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 5:14 AM  
Francine soon came undone, panting for air.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 5:15 AM  
Deb cummed aswell slowing down and panting "god how did i get so blessed?" she sucked her wife's tits, licking over them  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 5:16 AM  
"You swept me off my feet, that's how." Francine smiled.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 5:16 AM  
"i still do" she smiled back kissing her wife again, slowly pulling out  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 3:39 PM  
"Yeah.... every day." Francine smiled. "I love you, Deb."  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 3:41 PM  
"I love you Frannie" Deb yawned and smiled "damn Becky McDonough is in the chat too, hey girl! did you fix those bull horns, that last race was insane"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 3:43 PM  
Francine smiled, watching Deb talk even as she relaxed against her wife.  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 3:44 PM  
"she's probably in awe of my dick" she laughed cuddling "i'm not shy and everyone knows it, thanks Becky, it is beautiful, my wife is the hottest woman I know"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 3:56 PM  
"Mmm, says the sweetest, bravest, woman I've ever met." Francine smiled, laughing at Beulah's comment and rolling her eyes. "So we'll find you a girl Beu.... relax..."  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 3:57 PM  
"damn you already have all of me Frannie" Deb smiled "yes, sex is a good workout and my woman gives me hell, hell yeah cause I heard Becky was looking for someone" Deb smirked laying on Frannie's big tits "bout ready to end it so we can sleep babe?"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:00 PM  
"Sure." Frannie smiled, kissing Debra softly as she signed them off, locking the computer down before kissing Debra again. "You think Becky'd enjoy watching Beu act the flirt at Tommo's latest venture in wrestling promotions?"  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:02 PM  
Deb kissed back moaning "mmm damn, yeah she would, Becky is so down to Earth, Beulah would love her" she smiled covering them  
"taking you and the kiddos for putt putt golf, go carts cause Timmy been asking"  
________________________________________  
Francine Fournier (Shewolf)Today at 4:12 PM  
"Sounds great to me." Francine agreed, nestling closer with a smile. "My wife."  
________________________________________  
Debra Madusa Miceli (RP)Today at 4:13 PM  
"my sweetheart and baby Momma" Deb said falling asleep.


	43. Francine Fournier/Alundra Blayze Part 3

Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
Francine Fournier-Miceli had been smiling as she worked on her stream, smiling as she answered questions. She had dressed nicely, making sure she looked good when her wife came home. She had curled her hair a little, leaving it loose, the way she knew Debra liked it, her smile soft as she answered a question. "Yes, the stream will end when Deb's home... you know the rules."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:33 PM  
Debra came home after working at the Monster Jam Garage, but instead of the usual dirty tanktop and jeans, boots...she was all dressed up in a nice black dress, heels, wearing the old Women's Title and dropping a bag of snacks her wife loved* "hey everyone i'm back" smiling and kissing on her wife's neck from behind  
"who's the Hot Momma in the silk robe?"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:42 PM  
Francine had smiled, leaning a little to one side to let Debra have more of her neck open to her, smiling at her sweetly. "Hi baby..." Francine had smiled as she finished the stream, laughing at the steam of 'wow' and 'hot stuff'. "You look amazing..." She had closed the laptop as she rose to kiss her wife. "You... really wore that for me?"  
She had not worn a dress, for once, instead following through on her promise to wear the robe Debra loved most.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:46 PM  
Deb growled smiling big "mmm hey honey" she laughed loving the comment "thank you all" as she blew kisses "mmm damn girl" Deb kissed back, her hands cupping Frannie's ass "you too, and yes instead of coming home smelling like gasoline and work" pulling her wife's leg on her hip "you make me happy to wave the Rainbow Flag" smiling again staring  
"my Champ, since you never got to hold a title, this is yours" pointing out Frannie's name on the plate, Deb took it off presented it to her love(edited)  
"Happy Birthday to the sexiest wife and Mother...my Queen"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
"I love you Deb." Francine smiled, loving the feeling of Debra's hands on her ass. "I wanted to look good for my lady." She admitted softly, smiling at Debra's next words, letting Debra pull her leg up to her hip. "My rainbow warrior-queen." Francine murmured softly. "Deb.... you didn't..." She was almost crying even as she kissed Debra, stroking her fingers over her own name before kissing Debra softly a second time. "Baby.... you are so sweet." She paused then added a quieter spoken... "My sweet badass angel."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 10:57 PM  
"I love you Francine, and so did I" she nodded loving the reaction "I did" Deb kissed her wife back moaning "mmm damn, keep getting hotter" returning the second kiss "I know you deserve it, so happy to have you as my wife you complete me, I love you and the kids so much" Deb slipped the belt around her hot wife's waist "perfect"  
she smiled big "you are way too cute when you get excited"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
"You look stunning." Francine murmured sweetly. "Yes you do." She had smiled a little sweeter at Debra's next words, melting into her wife slightly. "I complete you? You complete me, my beautiful strong wife." She had paused before adding. "We made cute babies... and you made the kids so happy." She had smiled again when Deb put the belt around her waist, kissing her lovingly again. "You really think so?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"aww and yeah we sure did make some cute kiddos" Debra smiled again holding Francine, nibbling those smiley cheeks "girl...if my bird gets any bigger watch out" laughing softly kissing back "I know so puddin" Deb's hands cupped Francine's tits "i'm so lucky to know and love you"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
"You think I mind baby? I married you didn't I?" Francine's smile was sweet. "How are you so precious?" Francine asked softly, arching to Debra's touch, loving the feel of her hands. "Darlin'.... we're both lucky... I love you."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
"I know you don't mind" she raised her dressed as her cock popped out semi-hard "well...long story but just cause, ask my parents they made me the woman I am today" Deb was hot and funny "I love you Darlin'..like damn the older you get, the hotter you get" her hands massaging those beautiful tits, kissing on her wife's neck and ear "so we gonna stand here or we gonna fuck?"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
Francine had smiled softly at Debra's teasing, kissing her softly. "I'm so glad you think so gorgeous." She murmured softly, moving to unzip Debra's dress at her words, her smirk almost flirtatiously sweet. "You know if you wanted to actually touch me... you could undress me..." Her words trailed off into a soft moan at Deb's kisses. "Well, how about we both undress and go find a bed.... have some fun together."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
the dress dropped as she picked it up "mmm" Deb helped get Frannie's robe off, smacking that ass.. Nixxy whistled "hey buddy, she's mine" laughing and scooping her woman in her arms "you are so fuckin' gorgeous, damn all the words i'm just so excited to come home and see this"(edited)  
she smirked "Nixxy..." Deb said fuck and the parrot repeated(edited)  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
Francine smiled, letting the robe drop and carefully putting the belt aside, giggling when Deb spanked her ass, laughing a little more when Nixxy whistled. "Like mother, like bird apparently." She teased, laughing softly when Deb picked her up, letting Deb carry her willingly. "I'm fuckin' gorgeous... look who's talking." Francine teased. "Hey... you teaching that parrot to curse...?" She was almost laughing as she kissed Debra softly. "Let's go to bed."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
"yes that Nixxy is one funny bird aren't you buddy?" she smiled softly carrying her Queen to bed "keep talkin' Frannie, i'm gonna be nibbling those sexy feet and that hot clitoris" laughing again "just a couple words, the kiddos heard it and tattled on him...Tammy's like omg Mom, did you hear Nix?" Deb kissed back getting in bed with her  
"so what was the convo today?"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
Nixxy had whistled in reply, making Francine laugh as Debra took her to bed. "You missed me that much babe, you want me to talk?" Her smile was flirty as she spoke, her arousal clear in how husky her voice got. "Oh dear... at least Tam won't repeat it." Francine laughed, kissing Debra again and smiling a little at her question. "A lot of 'Are you going to celebrate your birthday'.... Miss wanted to know if I had plans for your cock..." Francine almost rolled her eyes as she added. "Daff just wanted to know how to get a girl... I told her to go find a fangirl."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
she smiled kissing back and rubbing her wife's tits "hell yeah isn't that always the case?" she smiled taking a foot licking at Frannie's toes "wow Missy really wants to get on this huh? figures her horny ass just wants to take it down her throat so it shuts her up" Deb laughed "fangirls are all over, get some"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
Francine had moaned softly at Debra's touch. "I missed you too babe." Francine had smiled at Deb's licking, smirking a little. "You little flirt." She had laughed a little more at Deb's next words. "Missy's a horndog babe, you know that." She paused, then added. "Watch her find some jacked, gym bunny too..."  
________________________________________  
February 22, 2019  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:01 AM  
"mmm sexy feet babe" her cock so hard as she placed her wife's feet on it, Deb moaned "you get so wet when I get flirty" she laughed "oh don't we all know!" thrusting slowly "help your friends, like we did with Becky and Beulah, like damn Becky is super happy"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:05 AM  
Francine smiled, lightly rubbing her feet over her wife's cock, enjoying her soft moan. "I do, you just flirt so well." She smiled. "She's not subtle..." Francine laughed. "So is Beulah... she's in love with her... so much."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
"ooo you're way too good at that Frannie" cupping her tits, Deb was so turned on staring at her wife "I know she came bring lunch to everyone, i was like wow someone's whipped, Beulah laughed"  
she laughed again "and I didn't say it that loud, she saw my lips move"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:11 AM  
"You trained me well babe." Francine smiled, enjoying her wife's touch. "Beulah knows you well hun, you and that sparkling wit." She was almost laughing at Debra's smirk. "You are so damn hot when you smile."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:12 AM  
Deb suckled at Frannie's chest, still fucking her wife's feet "mmm yeah this wit that got me in your pants" winking and sucking hard then smirked with a mouth full  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:13 AM  
"You wooed me so well." Fran smiled, moaning softly at Deb's suckling. "Keep that up I won't last long before pouncing on you...."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:14 AM  
"tell me something new you still get soaked even if I just look at you" Deb spit on Frannie's feet and her cock kneeling up "come here then"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:17 AM  
"Too gorgeous... that's why." Francine teased, slowly working Debra over before moving over her, slowly sinking down over her with a moan. "I love you babe."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:19 AM  
"you say that all the time and it's fuckin' hot" Deb held her wife's sexy ass smacking it and staring "love you too Francine Fournier-Miceli"  
Deb began to trust  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
"Well it's true." Francine murmured, riding her wife's cock happily. "You feel so good Debs..."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:21 AM  
"55 years old and can still drive a stick...in many ways than one" Deb smirked kissing Frannie deep as she thrusts faster  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:24 AM  
"You love it." Frannie smirked, responding to the kiss happily as she rode harder. She knew already it wouldn't take long, she also knew she was more than happy to let Deb take as many goes as she wanted.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
"mmm that mouth" trying to speak as they kissed pounding harder just like her wife was spoiled for it "I do love it, I get to come home and pound some 47 year old pussy"(edited)  
pulling her cock out and pushing Frannie down to suck her  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:34 AM  
"Mmm, and you do it so well." Francine smiled, sucking happily on Deb's cock, having already ridden out her first release.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
"damn well this is hot...got Joan Jett staring at your sexy ass while you blow my cock...yes Joan sexy huh?" she smirked holding Frannie's head looking at their poster  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:37 AM  
Fran had laughed softly. "Minx." She teased, returning to what she had been doing.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:38 AM  
Deb laughed, her foot in air as she moaned "mmm that release was so good" as she cummed(edited)  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:39 AM  
Francine had hummed as she swallowed. "You still taste so good."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
"let me taste" Deb loved a kiss after cumming in her wife's hot mouth, and tasting herself  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:41 AM  
Francine smirked and moved to kiss Deb hotly.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:42 AM  
Deb kissed back moaning, massaging Frannie's tits, her own tits hard  
"mmm not bad"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:43 AM  
"Not bad at all, sexy lady." Fran smirked, moving to stroke Deb's chest.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:45 AM  
"my saggy tits still look so good huh?" Deb smiled pinching while being groped "Joan loves the view"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:47 AM  
"Stop calling yourself names..." Fran murmured, kissing Deb sweetly. "I love you... supposedly saggy tits... which are perfect by the way... and you are always going to be perfect to me."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:48 AM  
"I can give myself crap and you just make it better, you should be used of it Frannie" she smiled kissing back "I love you too" thumbs up "right on my love, you're such a hot babe"  
Deb smirked "sexy ass MILF"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:52 AM  
"I am, doesn't mean I won't give you shit for being a dork-ass." Francine teased. "My dork-ass but I love you, even if you drive me nuts with that 'saggy tits' bullcrap."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:53 AM  
Deb laughed "I love getting you worked up, god gave me a great woman" she smacked her wife's ass(edited)  
"then suck them" as she sucked one of Frannie's  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 12:56 AM  
Francine moaned softly and quickly began to suckle on Deb's tits.  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 12:59 AM  
"mmm two pairs of tits, a big dick, sexy asses, and wet pussy, oh and sexy ass feet" Deb ranted about all the hot assets between them "and my wife with her big kissable smile"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
Francine smiled softly. "We are a very sexy couple."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
"we sure are" she hugged Frannie tight relaxing "can't wait to bring you and the kiddos to the garage, lots of games and food set up, Friday Family Day"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 1:02 AM  
"Sounds wonderful."  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
"can you make some of that awesome stuff you make?"  
Deb rubbed her wife's pussy, kissing her neck  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 1:05 AM  
"Sure I can baby." Francine agreed, moaning softly at Deb's stroking. "You looking for round two babe?"  
________________________________________  
Debra 'Madusa' Miceli (RP)Today at 1:06 AM  
"yeah lets round 2 then i'll help you cook, get some wine"  
________________________________________  
Francine F-Miceli (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
Francine smiled, gently stroking Deb's cock. "Sounds good to me baby."


	44. Georgia Smith/Noelle Foley Part 1

Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:17 PM  
Cameras had seen Noelle and Georgia on the front row for Smackdown before, just never together and never as cuddly. This was the third date, Georgia knowing almost instantly that Noelle was the perfect girl for her. She had spent much of the opening match just cuddled into her girlfriend, kissing her cheek softly. "You are so gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 6:19 PM  
Noelle Foley smiled big waving to the camera enjoying Ricochet's match with Eric Young, hugging and kissing her girlfriend. both were daughters of legends. "you are too baby...woo Ricochet wins!" she clapped standing with her girl  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:21 PM  
Georgia smiled, applauding with her girlfriend, the two watching the rest of the show calmly, Georgia stroking a hand up Noelle's leg. "Let's go home baby."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 6:24 PM  
Noelle smiled wearing a nice tight black dress showing cleavage and some heels, she was grown up now and her Father Mick was happy for her that she found someone like Georgia "awesome show can't wait for the next" she said as they headed out  
"I seen my ex, that Clown, had to hide"  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:26 PM  
"Two weeks babe..." Georgia smiled, tightening her grip on Noelle at her next words. "Aw babe, next time he tries to come over let me know, I'll introduce his ass to the ring barrier." She had smiled as she lead Noelle to the limo Steph had provided for them, smiling when she slid into the limo with Noelle, pulling the door closed and kissing Noelle's jawline softly.  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 6:27 PM  
Noelle laughed holding her girlfriend's arm smiling "ooo nice ride thanks Steph!" kissing Georgia back as they settled  
"love you"  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:29 PM  
"Love you too angel." Georgia smiled, kissing Noelle again as they rode home, stroking her hair out of her eyes. "My Noelle.... I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 6:30 PM  
Noelle blushed with her hand on her girl's chest kissing back "me neither, can't believe you proposed before the show, amazing night"  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:36 PM  
"I told you, I knew the day I met you I wanted to be in your life forever.... it just took a while for me to realize I wanted you as my wife." Georgia smiled. Opening the door when they got home, leading Noelle inside and locking them in to kiss her, soft but firm. "You seemed... hot... back there..."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 6:38 PM  
"awww baby stop trying to make me cry" she giggled tapping Georgia's nose softly "boop, you were so cute as a child and so adorable as a woman" Noelle headed in smiling big kissing back kicking heels off "well my fiancée is pretty hot herself"  
kissing her wife's neck  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:41 PM  
Georgia smiled, stripping herself down before moving to let Noelle kiss her neck, pulling at Noelle's clothes until she had her naked. "You think your fiancee can take her sexy socked lil girl to bed and finally make love?"  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 6:44 PM  
Noelle slipped her dress off aswell with her wifey's help, just wearing her socks continuing to make Georgia swoon, smiling softly "yeah I think it's time we had some fun, I love having our own place, my modeling and your appearances speaking about your book...I remember your Dad being so tall and muscular"  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:46 PM  
"Got to love the money we make paying for our lifestyle here." Georgia smiled, kissing Noelle softly. "He was... and he loved your dad." She had headed for the bedroom, leading Noelle to the bed and settling with a soft 'mph' noise. "He really loved him."  
She stretched a little lazily. "You know I remember your dad busted open and yelling a lot..."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 6:49 PM  
"uh huh" she smiled big kissing back "mmm and I love you" she followed moving her long hair behind her ear and flopped onto the bed, also making the mph noise giggling "they were great friends and so were our Moms" nails grazed over Georgia's belly "yes Dad took so many bumps and Mom was always nervous about him, but me and Dewey always thought it was so Cool"  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:51 PM  
Georgia smiled, kissing Noelle. "You do that nail thing much longer I might just flip you over and take you right away...."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 6:52 PM  
Noelle kissed back smiling and doing it again then laid back shoving her socked foot in Georgia's face "here's Socko!"  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:56 PM  
Georgia growled, stripping the other sock off before sucking on Noelle's sock, nipping the webbing between her toes to pull it off, throwing it aside to kiss and suck on Noelle's foot and toes a little. "Mmm, I prefer naked feet... sexy naked feet."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 6:57 PM  
"eww" Noelle giggled watching, cupping her boobs *omg i'm ticklish...Georgia!" squirming and giggling "I noticed" she licked between her tits  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 6:58 PM  
"Told ya I was crazy." Georgia laughed, kissing Noelle's forehead softly. "Such sexy freckles..."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 6:59 PM  
"crazy in love?" she smiled softly "thanks gorgeous Georgia" as she licked between her wife's breasts, feet on her ass  
"soft booty"  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:01 PM  
Georgia nodded. "Yeah babe... crazy in love." She paused then added."You like my booty babe?" Georgia asked softly, enjoying her fiancee sucking and licking on her chest. "Let me enjoy that sexy body babe?"  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:02 PM  
she giggled sucking softly and nodding "my Mom though...please tell me you're not going out showing all that cleavage...I said Georgia will watch out for me Mom, stop worrying...your Mom is just as cute"  
offering herself comfy  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:03 PM  
"She worries about you babe." Georgia smiled, rolling them so she was over Noelle, kissing her as she finally teased her lover's clit and eased into her, setting a slow pace. "Mmmm, so wet and tight for me baby.... you feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:05 PM  
"I know and yours does too" Noelle kissed back running fingers through her wifey's curls "mmm so sexy, oh God" slowly breathing deep *soft hands and fingers baby"  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:06 PM  
"Only soft for you babe." Georgia whispered, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:08 PM  
"did you enjoy my long toes?" she moaned rubbing her wifey's back, Noelle's hands were also soft and relaxing, having studied massage therapy  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:10 PM  
"I did baby, you taste so good." Georgia had upped her pace again, enjoying the gentle touch and relaxing as she upped her pace again.  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:12 PM  
"you taste great too, beautiful nipples* "Noelle slowly suckled one and slipping a hand down to feel Georgia's beautiful pussy as she was fingered, moaning*  
toes pinching  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:13 PM  
Georgia had hummed her pleasure softly, upping her pace again. "You can touch babe." She offered, her pace firmer now.  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:14 PM  
"ticklish feet too huh?" Noelle teased them "ohhhh right there" slowly fingering to keep a nice pace trying to match her wifey  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:15 PM  
"Oh yeah." Georgia had smiled, moaning at Noelle fingering her, upping her pace and kissing Noelle softly. "Mmmm, I love you, my gorgeous Foleygirl."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:18 PM  
Noelle kissed back blushing and smiling "mmm like this?" rubbing a bit harder "love you, you have such a good Hart"  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:19 PM  
"Yes baby, just like that." Georgia moaned, upping her own pace and rubbing. "My naughty girl."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:20 PM  
"you made me this way and I have that sex appeal" she said kissing Georgia deeper as they fingered, toes pinching again  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:22 PM  
"Mmm, yes you do." Georgia panted, kissing Noelle as she kept her pace up, wriggling her toes against Noelle's even as she rode her fingers, upping her pace. "Babygirl, I'm close."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:23 PM  
"you have warm soft feet baby" licking at her wife's tongue being super sexy, pressing boobs tighter and cummming, screaming into the kiss and pinching Georgia's clit  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:32 PM  
Georgia soon squealed and came, kissing Noelle hotly. "So beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:34 PM  
Noelle kissed back wiggling her tongue and drooling, slowly grinding onto Georgia getting ontop  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:35 PM  
Georgia moaned softly, pulling Noelle further into her to grind.  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:36 PM  
"ohhh feels good" she smiled softly licking her wifey's cheek  
"meow meow"  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:37 PM  
"Mmm, yes you do." Georgia smiled at the lick, spanking Noelle softly. "My pretty pussy..."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:39 PM  
Noelle squeaked "haha" she blushed, toes curled grinding harder "mmm so your Mom is really cozy with Brandi hmm?"  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:39 PM  
"Marrying her soon I think." Georgia smiled, grinding against her lover harder even as she came again.  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:40 PM  
"aww really? so happy for them, you get to be her Maid of Honor too right?" Noelle sighed happily and cummed  
"taste me"  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:45 PM  
"I do yea." Georgia smiled, slowly moving to taste her lover, purring softly. "Mmm, creamy."  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:46 PM  
"yay baby" Noelle moaned smiling and giggling then leaning down to taste Georgia "sweet"  
as Noelle laid ontop, legs open more as they 69'd each other  
________________________________________  
Georgia Smith (Shewolf)Today at 7:52 PM  
Georgia had smiled, moving to lick and suck on her wife, opening her own legs to let Noelle eat her out.  
________________________________________  
Noelle Foley (RP)Today at 7:52 PM  
Noelle slurped enjoying and moaning.


	45. Hannah Blossom/Brooke Hogan Part 1

Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 4:48 PM  
Lucy had laughed at her sister's comment. "Funny you say that...." She spoke softly. "I think Brooke might be about to do the same thing... she insisted we get hold of you.... then ran off. Hang on sis." She paused. "Brookie, where are you babe?"  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 4:51 PM  
"i'm coming!" Brooke was the daughter of Hulk Hogan, she was reading her book as she heard laughing "what are you two up to?" she stood in her robe and slippers, hair pulled back as she walked in and shook her head "Kelly why are you naked?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 4:51 PM  
"She finally got a ring on Tae's finger." Lucy laughed. "Girl said yes apparently..."  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 4:52 PM  
"tell Taeler hello for me!" she smiled rubbing Lucy's shoulders "ohhh congrats!...I have something to ask you" she kissed her girl's cheek  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 4:55 PM  
"Oh?" Lucy asked innocently, smiling up at Brooke sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 4:56 PM  
"I talked to my Dad and he gave me good advice, he adores you babe and so do I" she teared up grabbing a box from her pocket and opened it "it's time...will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 5:02 PM  
"Brooke..." Lucy paused, stroking tears off Brooke's cheeks, her voice soft and sweet. "Yes, Babe, Yes."  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 5:03 PM  
Brooke smiled slipping the ring on Lucy's finger and kissing her, pulling her wifey close -congrats you two bout time!- Kelly is heard "hey Kel, tell Taeler i'm taking her shopping tomorrow, we're gonna start dress hunting" she smiled big  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 5:08 PM  
Lucy smiled, laughing when Kelly rolled her eyes, agreed and rang off. "So... shall we... make for the bed?"  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 5:09 PM  
"mmhmm" Brooke laughed at the eye rolls "you two are so adorable, but you're my favorite" she took Lucy to bed, laying down and kissing her  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 5:18 PM  
"Aw, thanks boo." Lucy laughed. "You know we grew up always dressed the same, most kids would probably let that bother them but we always just... knew... we'd need each other." She paused then added. "We both needed someone to turn to a lot."  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 5:19 PM  
"aww yeah i'm sure you two got away with a lot too" she slipped her robe off being naked under it "you and Kel do seem so close, I remember when you two were getting cozy watching the Sea Stars video, what's up with that?" she continued kissing on Lucy's neck  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 5:26 PM  
"For a few years about the only gay ladies we knew were each other and well... you know me... easier to show than tell." Lucy shrugged.  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 5:28 PM  
she nodded smiling "it happens, I mean look at Ashley and Delmi" Brooke helped Lucy undress, her big tits jiggled slightly as she kneeled "then you met me"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
"Yeah, then I met you... and fell real hard." Lucy smiled. "Second I saw you."  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 5:30 PM  
"so did I" she got ontop of her wifey, moving her hair back a bit "I fall in love everyday with you"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 5:38 PM  
"Lucky me." Lucy grinned, kissing Brooke fiercely.  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 5:39 PM  
she laughed kissing back and slowly grinding, moaning  
"damn you're the feisty one" Brooke teased as she pulled Lucy's legs around her  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 5:47 PM  
"Mmm, I can be... when I want something." Lucy teased, gasping slightly as she bucked to Brooke's pace.  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 5:48 PM  
Brooke agreed nodding "gah Lucy, your feet are cold!" she teased as they grinded "hungry?" she offered her tits  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 5:56 PM  
"So warm them up." Lucy smirked, moving to suckle on Brooke's tits.  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 5:57 PM  
"my pleasure, they're cute" she moaned playing with her wifey's hair "just don't wanna tickle you" Brooke popped her hips  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 5:59 PM  
"Mmm, tickling is allowed... since it's you." Lucy murred, moaning happily, already close to climax.  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 6:00 PM  
"I feel special" she smiled loving the faces Lucy made "damn that good huh? I love you so much" Brooke returned the favor as she kissed and sucked on Lucy's tits while they fucked, close aswell  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 6:07 PM  
"You are special Brookie... my wife." Lucy murred, soon letting go and feeling herself cum.  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
"thanks cutie" Brooke moaned feeling her wifey let loose triggering her to do the same "ohhh" she grabbed Lucy's foot as she kneeled up rubbing it  
"I need to wax, getting hairy there" she smiled having a bush  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 6:11 PM  
"Maybe I can... shave you?" Lucy suggested softly. "You trust me... right?"  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 6:12 PM  
"please?" she nodded and leaned down staring "yes, I trust you Lucy"  
she kissed on her wifey's neck cuddling  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 6:29 PM  
Lucy smiled, stroking her hair. "Then we'll get that sorted tomorrow..."  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 6:30 PM  
"ok" Brooke smiled big "I love your first reaction meeting me, wow you're tall" she laughed "I was like well aren't you adorable"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 6:34 PM  
"I try to be..." Lucy giggled.  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 6:35 PM  
"haha you sure do, love you" Brooke stared taking a pic of them to show the ring, tagging Lucy -I know we're late but perfect timing, I love this girl very much- "what are you and Kel gonna do when me and Taeler go shopping? work on that Blog?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 6:36 PM  
"Among other things..." Lucy laughed. "I'll explain later."  
________________________________________  
Brooke "Hogan" Bollea (RP)Today at 6:37 PM  
Brooke laughed "you two behave"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Lucy Knott (Shewolf)Today at 6:41 PM  
"Of course." Lucy teased.


	46. Holly Blossom/Taeler Hendrix Part 1

Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 4:19 PM  
Kelly Knott also known as Blossom Twin Holly was a blogger with her sister Lucy, known as Hannah, she was dating Taeler Hendrix, whom she knew from the Indies and Impact Wrestling. The also loved to teach and cook aswell. Kelly sat in her office at home one morning to write up a blog about Cupcakes, something suggested by her Twin sister, she giggled wearing just tanktop and pink panties, her hair was always pulled back "haha! oh my gosh yes perfect sis, we shall do just that"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:20 PM  
"Do what precisely?" Taeler had asked, finally entering the house and smiling at the screen. "Hey Luce..." She was smirking even as she moved to kiss Kelly's neck, her voice soft. "Missed you babe."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 4:21 PM  
"another Blog Lucy wants to do before Friday" she wore reading glasses smiling as Taeler walked in "hi dear" she loved being kissed on the neck  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:23 PM  
"Sounds like you two have a lot to do..." Taeler smirked. "Brooke getting used to sleeping in again?" She was wearing her workout kit, laughing at Lucy's little sigh. "Luce, you know I'm kidding... relax."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 4:25 PM  
"deadlines are mad!" Kelly giggled "ever since she came here she's been sleeping in right? bless her" Kelly began typing up her half "Cupcakes mmmm....you started something"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:29 PM  
"She needed someone like your Luce." Taeler murmured. "She's happier anyway." Taeler paused then added. "Your welcome gorgeous... I'm going to go shower, come to bed when you can."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 4:31 PM  
Kelly nodded listening "we do have a way of making our loves happy don't we?" she smiled softly "i'll be right there Tae Tae"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:32 PM  
Taeler smiled, kissing her neck again before moving away to shower, almost singing to herself as she showered, moving back to the bed and smirking as she settled to wait for her lover.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 4:33 PM  
Kelly giggled kissing Taeler's cheek and finishing up "ok Lucy be happy I sent you my half, see ya soon, ciao sis and Brookie!" she logged off as she sent Lucy an email then stood staring at Taeler with puckered lips  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:41 PM  
"C'mere gorgeous." Taeler smiled, holding a hand out to Kelly.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 4:43 PM  
Kelly cutely tiptoed to the bed to join her firey redhead, taking hand and getting in smiling "hello" she kissed Taeler  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:46 PM  
"Hello sexy girl." Taeler smiled, kissing her sweetly. "You look super cute in those clothes... but they'd look cuter on the floor..."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 4:47 PM  
Kelly cutely asked "did you wipe your feet?" she giggled blushing as she started to undress  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:50 PM  
"Of course I did, I know how fussy you get." Taeler teased  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 4:51 PM  
"not that much, Lucy is worse" she giggled as she was fully naked now, light bush "you firey sexy redhead* "oh my gosh, remember when we watched The Sea Stars Video?"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:53 PM  
"Lucy chose Brookie though... that girl's almost as bad." Taeler laughed. "You mean the sisters of love? Yeah, I remember... you got yourself nice and worked up."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 4:55 PM  
"right? they belong together" Kelly giggled nodding "uh huh yes them" Kelly helped her girl undress while kissing on her beautiful soft porcelain skin "someone asked if me and Lucy would ever…I said not on your luck, we are both in happy relationships"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:03 PM  
"You two did get super cuddly for a while though..." Taeler teased.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 5:05 PM  
"you so funny, you and Brookie got off on watching huh?" Kelly glared and pinched Taeler's tits smiling softly  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:12 PM  
"You know we did." Taeler smirked, kissing Kelly softly. "You two were super cute... all excited and new."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 5:14 PM  
"Delmi took off her shorts and out pops a willy..Lucy's like come see this Kelly, she had her knickers way off" she kissed Taeler back, pressing close "mmm you're so soft"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:31 PM  
"You judging her Kels?" Taeler teased lightly. "You're sweet."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 5:35 PM  
"not at all Tae" she kissed Taeler's nose "like Cupcakes?" she smirked "I admit ok...it was kind of fun showing Lucy how to rub but more fun to rub you"  
she reached over in the drawer pulling out a box "my beautiful wifey...marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:44 PM  
"Yeah like Cupcakes... you cute little muffin." Taeler laughed, watching Kelly move to her drawer and pull out a ring box, her smile soft, sweet and her eyes full of unshed tears. "Kelly.... Yes, Yes I'll marry you."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 5:46 PM  
Kelly blushed again tearing up with a smile, slipping the ring on her girl's finger "I love you Taeler Conrad, you are the best thing besides Wrestling that has ever happened to me" she kissed her wifey  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:52 PM  
"I love you Kelly." Taeler answered softly, kissing Kelly sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 5:53 PM  
Kelly rubbed Taeler's cheek kissing back, pinching her toes with her own "mmm any place you wanna get married your choice my love"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:01 PM  
"Well.... I hear Fiji's nice this time of year..." Taeler murmured. "Unless you'd like to have family close by?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 6:02 PM  
"Fiji? ohh good choice! lets go..and i'm sure we could persuade them for a vacation, it's our Wedding, they would be so excited" Kelly smiled softly as she started sucking Taeler's big beautiful tits  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 6:10 PM  
Taeler moaned softly. "Deal... but maybe we should wait and see if Brooklyn finally makes her damn move on Luce... girl's been staring at rings a lot lately."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 6:12 PM  
"i'm shocked she never asked yet...she can't be afraid can she? they're mad for each other...like us" she smiled rubbing her wifey's pussy, loving the red bush  
"love those cute curly toes" Kelly teased  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
"I'm sure she's nervous..." Taeler smiled slightly. "You know Brookie, all bark and no bite."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
"I was too when I got the ring" Kelly kissed on Taeler's neck "but now i'm so excited, I love you dear" she giggled nodding "well Lucy will give her that confidence" Kelly turned around to straddle her wifey's face as she began eating her pussy  
________________________________________  
January 16, 2019  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Today at 1:14 AM  
"I love you too babe." Taeler murmured, moaning softly at Kelly's attentions, quickly moving to reciprocate.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
Kelly moaned, her toes curled as she was licked and eaten, after a while she heard a buzz from the laptop "wow good timing!"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Today at 3:59 PM  
"You answering that?" Taeler laughed, teasing Kelly even as she sped up a little.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 4:00 PM  
"in a bit" she giggled and rode Taeler's tongue while fingering her girl a bit "mmm I can't leave you hanging"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Today at 4:15 PM  
"Good girl." Taeler purred, upping her pace a little more, knowing the reward would prove what she said.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 4:17 PM  
"oooo so close" Kelly sighed softly as she pumped her fingers into Taeler "you have beautiful feet dear" she leaned over licking one as she soon came undone  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Today at 4:25 PM  
Taeler purred and quickly came undone. "God, you taste so good baby."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 4:26 PM  
"you too" Kelly smiled and turned to kiss Taeler as the buzz was heard again "ok ok i'm coming!" she giggled  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Today at 4:34 PM  
"Maybe put a robe on babe..." Taeler laughed.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 4:35 PM  
Kelly giggled "i'll be quick" she walked over to accept the video call and appeared naked on screen "hello Lucy, what's up? we were celebrating, I proposed and Taeler said yes!" she smiled.


	47. Ivelisse/Black Lotus Part 1

Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
Puerto Rican La Sicaria Ivelisse Velez was the ex-girlfriend of Son of Havoc and former flame of Jeremiah Crane (Sami Callihan, throughout the weeks she was involved in storylines with Catrina, who she finally beat at Ultima Lucha Tres. She was also known as Sofia Cortez in the early days of NXT then went to TNA as part of Aces and Eights then left for Lucha Underground in 2014. At the beginning of 2019, She stated Lucha Underground would not release her from her contract despite there being no firm plans for a new season, and she had been trying to get a release for over a year. "bullshit! who's in charge now? i want my damn release!"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:32 PM  
"Let the girl have her release." The voice came from behind Ivelisse, it was the voice of Angela Fong, known to the people who watched Lucha Underground as Black Lotus. She too had asked to be released, she had been given her release and now she spoke firmly. "Or am I still going to have to rain hell down on you all? Let her go."  
The exec had rolled his eyes, turning to his boss who nodded and signed, shoving the paper to her. "Pleasure doing business... assholes."  
Angela had turned to look at Ivelisse, handing her her release form. "Let's go home." She had paused, waiting to pass Ivelisse before whispering. "Play along and we can both get out safely."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 10:36 PM  
Ivelisse crossed her arms upset nodding "you screwed us all over! thank you!" she signed her name and threw the pen glaring then left with Angela cursing in Spanish, holding her release form "they fucked up and screwed the girls too...Karlee, Melissa Santos, Melissa Anderson, Holly, your girls Kaori and Io what next?" as she kept going off then nodded  
"even Kobra is upset"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:37 PM  
"I know." Angela murmured, looping an arm around Ivelisse, her voice low and warm. "Those jerks lost, it's not worth letting them upset us."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 10:38 PM  
she looped hers around Angela's hip "I know but...damn now what? I really loved it here Ang"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:39 PM  
"Yeah, I did too...." Angela admitted softly. "Especially watching you work..." She paused then added. "We could always try asking Dix to let you come home?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 10:41 PM  
"I loved your Black Lotus character, so sultry" she smiled softly "think so?" sounding excited "I mean...you're good friends with her and Gail"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
"I'll ask them." Angela promised, her voice warm. "Before we get you a new job though... I have a question to ask you.... since we both know I've been staring at your ass way too long with how it looks in those pants..."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
Ivelisse smiled softly as they talked "sure what's up chica?" her eyes widened and she laughed "oh my" Ivelisse slowly shook it at Angela then just blurted out "you should see it out of these pants" winking at her friend "but seriously...your ass isn't bad either in leather"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
Angela smiled, leaning to kiss Ivelisse's cheek. "The question is.... will you marry me?" Her smile was soft as she added. "Seems a shame not to do it before we end up with another crazy schedule."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
her jaw dropped from the question and just nodded tearing up and hugging the woman she admired and secretly had the biggest crush on "I...love you Angela"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"I love you too Ivy, my strong muffin." Angela smiled, stroking Ivelisse's cheek softly as she kissed her. "I've loved you since the day I met you."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
Ivelisse smiled and kissed back cupping Angela's ass and staring into those Asian eyes "mmm...can I ask you something?"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
"Go ahead." Angela agreed, stroking Ivelisse's back.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"have you ever seen those April Hunter videos?" she randomly asked, running fingers through her messy red hair, pushing it back then moving her wifey's dark hair back loving those fingers on her back  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"Not... that I know of? Why?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:29 PM  
"well...i watched a video of her and she's this Amazon with huge los pechos and a nice culo that Wrestles other Women, sometimes gets naked hardcore, submission style" Ivelisse cupped her hands on her boobs and patted her ass speaking some Spanish at times "she not gay i don't think but had Christina Von Eerie on one video...and she's shemale...big penis..." she laughed trying to talk  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
Angela smiled slightly. "Honey... what are you trying to say?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:32 PM  
Ivelisse smiled back kissing the jawline of her wifey, holding her ass still  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
"You trying to tell me you want a shemale pet?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
"would be hot wouldn't it?" she stared "I rather just you though"  
she swallowed "I wanna fuck you...bad"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
"Then let's use just me.... and maybe a little helper when you need a dicking down?" Angela smiled, kissing Ivelisse.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
Ivelisse smiled big and kissed Angela back, licking at her tongue "my place?"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
"Sounds good to me." Angela agreed happily.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
"I want some pussy so bad" she admitted with a big smile taking Angela to her car and opening the door  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
Angela smiled, getting into the car. "Well, get us home and you can have all the pussy you want."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"oh Chica, we are going to spice up the night" Ivelisse smiled getting in driver's side, starting the car and driving them home "show me what i'll be getting" she smiled wanting to see some goodies  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
Angela smirked, unzipping her top a little to give Ivelisse a proper glimpse at her cleavage even as she moved to roll her skirt higher and let her legs fall open, her lack of panties clear. "Like that?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"ohh Caliente!" she smiled glancing over loving what she sees "mmm can't wait to take you to Paradise Angela, love you Chica"  
later at home, Ivelisse showed Angela the video she was talking about "now look how long that penis is and April is just taking a look, Christina acts stuck up, always has"  
________________________________________  
February 9, 2019  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:03 AM  
"I bet those two still hooked up." Angela teased. "You know how 'straight' girls are..."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
"not surprised" she laughed undressing as they watched, having a nice lil bush, dark rosey nipples, cute clean feet  
"no clothes in my bed" she smiled kissing her wifey  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:06 AM  
*So... what you mean is 'Show me everything'...?" Angela teased, soon beginning to undress.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
"I wanna see what my future wifey has for me" she watched slowly masturbating "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:08 AM  
Angela smiled, soon naked, smoothing a hand over herself and feeling glad she was gifted with naturally caramel coloured skin, although she had shaved herself down before work, knowing she didn't really want to risk getting caught up on anything or anyone.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:10 AM  
"you are so hot" Ivelisse whispered smiling as they both masturbated for each other "nice clitty Ang" she leaned in kissing her wifey  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:11 AM  
Angela smiled, kissing back. "You can touch you know..."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
"I know" she pointed out April grinding on Christina while they Wrestled "Christina catching a boner for that firecracker, but the video cuts before something good happens" Ivelisse slowly ran her hand over Angela's pussy, circling the clitty  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:18 AM  
Angela moaned softly. "Maybe they want to wait until they can.... share it on stream?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:20 AM  
"maybe so..." she loved hearing those moans "mmm how'd you know I loved Caramel and Asian Cuisine?" teasing while starting to rub a bit faster, grinding her own pussy against Angela's ass, Ivelisse was instantly wet  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
"I know you well, Pussycat." Angela teased, her voice soft. "You need a little help with that wetness babe?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:24 AM  
"and I know you" Ivelisse kissed Angela behind the ear nodding "please Chica?"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:25 AM  
Angela smiled, moving to gently tease Ivelisse's clit softly. "My sweet girl..." Her voice turned dirtier. "You get me so wet."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
"ohh god soft touch" she smiled softly watching and laying back "I noticed" Ivelisse smiled licking her fingers being dirty aswell "juicy"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:28 AM  
"Mmm, well we could always... try grinding unless you'd rather be eaten?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:29 AM  
"it all sounds good to me" she took a big lick of her wifey's tits, sucking softly as they rubbed each other  
"I would love to suck your cute toes too" she whispered kissing Angela  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
"I'm all yours babe." Angela answered sweetly, kissing Ivelisse gently.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:38 AM  
Ivelisse smiled big as they kissed, her long toes playing with Angela's, moving down and slowly taking her wifey's feet in her hands, licking slowly up and down the soles  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:40 AM  
Angela smiled, moaning softly. "That feels so good."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
"they smell nice" Ivelisse stared at her lover while sucking both stubby big toes, making cute sucking noises  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:43 AM  
"I cleaned them for you babe."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:44 AM  
"I cleaned mine too" she smiled big and offered hers while enjoying Angela's, slowly fingering her wifey's pussy  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:45 AM  
Angela smiled, sucking her wifey's feet and continuing to finger Ivelisse at the same time, moaning softly. "Mmm, my perfect girl."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
"oh God" she said slurping and moaning "you're perfect Chica" Ivelisse laughed softly wiggling her toes  
"no clothes forever, just you and me"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:50 AM  
"Sounds perfect." Angela agreed, soon cumming undone.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:51 AM  
"wait..." Ivelisse quickly moved up and sat on Angela's face licking her wifey's pussy as she came  
"ahh taste me!" she soon came undone  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:54 AM  
Angela moaned and quickly lapped at Ivelisse.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
"ahhh shit Angela!" she screamed opening her wifey's legs wider while deeply licking pussy  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:56 AM  
Angela moaned, soon cumming again even as she sped herself up.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:57 AM  
"cute asshole Chica" she moaned cumming again aswell licking from pussy to asshole  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 12:57 AM  
"Mmm, you can play with it later."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 12:58 AM  
"mmm gladly" Ivelisse turned around kissing Angela hotly  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
Angela smiled, kissing her lovingly.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
she laughed softly smiling "mmm you love to kiss a lot hmm?" her heart beat faster  
"when you told Dulce and Karlee to breathe when they were dancing and making out"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:03 AM  
"Well, I do breathe babe... I just enjoy kissing your soft lips."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
"I know it shows, I enjoy it too" Ivelisse kept kissing Angela  
Angela's phone goes off and it's Kairi showing off something Kana bought her, a new kitten  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:09 AM  
"Lucky girls..."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
"aww precious...I miss her and Io"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:09 AM  
"I bet Io's happy with her Meiko too..."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:10 AM  
"yeah they are really cute together, Meiko's a legend"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:10 AM  
"A horny one..."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:11 AM  
"I seen her against Havok and Kimber" Ivelisse laughed "like my Lotus?"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:14 AM  
"Yeah, something like that."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:14 AM  
"La Sicaria loves her Black Lotus" she leaned in  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:18 AM  
Angela smiled softly. "I love you too, my protective girl."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:19 AM  
"very protective" Ivelisse kissed Angela  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:21 AM  
Angela smiled and kissed back. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:22 AM  
"I love you...a lot" she smiled ordering some take-out on her phone "hungry?"  
she nipped on her wifey's neck  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:26 AM  
"Always hungry after... fun." Angela smirked.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:27 AM  
Ivelisse smiled big "Enchiladas, rice, steak, anything else?"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:27 AM  
"How about some halloumi?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:28 AM  
she orders some and sucks on her wifey's neck  
"my Mom made strawberry cake, have some left we can have after"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:32 AM  
"That sounds amazing."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:35 AM  
"it's so good you'll love your future Mother in Law's cooking" Ivelisse teared up  
"take a pic of us for your profile pic, we'll change our name to Velez-Fong too"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:41 AM  
Angela smiled, stroking her cheek softly. "Don't cry babe... c'mere, let's get cute."  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
Ivelisse cuddled Angela for the pic, smiling big  
"sorry, they're happy tears for you" whispering  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:45 AM  
Angela smiled, posting the pic and making it her profile pic before tagging Ivelisse. "My sweet girl." She murmured softly.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:45 AM  
"aww lucky me" she kissed on Angela's shoulder softly, doorbell rang "food!"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 AM  
"You getting it or am I?"  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:48 AM  
"i'll get it, my treat Chica" she stood kissing her wifey, putting robe on  
"can you make us a nice bath? with some bath bombs"  
________________________________________  
Black Lotus (Shewolf)Today at 1:50 AM  
"Sure." Angela smiled, moving to do that.  
________________________________________  
Christina Von Eerie (RP)Today at 1:50 AM  
Ivelisse smiled walking to get the food.


	48. Ivory/Kelly Kelly Part 1

Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Last Saturday at 10:58 PM  
"Hey, let the girl alone..." The call came from behind Kelly Kelly, Lisa Moretti, known to many as Ivory over the years, had come to her rescue, noting the way the girl was wilting under the other women's gaze, positioning herself between Kelly and the others. "She was perfect." The others had moved away, Mickie, Sarah, Lita and Trish watching with amusement even as Ivory knelt in front of the girl, taking her hands gently. "Hey there Barbie Doll.... why all the tears?"(edited)

________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Last Saturday at 11:10 PM  
Barbie Jean Blank is a former Diva's Champ and model, coming from a bad marriage two years ago, she was now finally content from her girlfriend Lisa Moretti "thanks..." she sat there against the wall in her white gear, hair down biting her lip, almost scared about what just happened "I..i'm ok...just Mickie and everyone giving me a hard time...no respect" her mascara ran, hair in her face  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Last Saturday at 11:12 PM  
"Yeah, well.... what would those bitches know, booking easy matches with only two opponents?" Ivory teased, moving to kiss Barbie softly. "Don't cry Princess, they aren't worth it." Her voice was soft as she added. "You know those girls run their mouths since they get jealous of you and your cute lil face..." Her smirk was softer as she added. "Besides, they don't get to go home with Daddy Ivy do they? Just you Princess..."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Last Saturday at 11:17 PM  
Barbie giggled a bit nodding moving her hair back "love you Lisa and I know" she smiled kissing back blushing "you're sexy yourself, after all these years" she shook her head hugging Lisa and standing slowly  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Last Saturday at 11:52 PM  
"All these years huh? Still my little princess." Ivory teased. "Ready to go home?"  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Last Saturday at 11:53 PM  
"mmhmm" she smiled big with her arm around Lisa's waist "yup! can't wait to snuggle Gizmo and my honey"  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Last Saturday at 11:57 PM  
"Who said I'm letting you snuggle Princess? You clearly need a Little time with Daddy..." Ivory smirked as she added. "Then you can snuggle."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Last Saturday at 11:58 PM  
"my panties went up my butt when I got eliminated.." Barbie bit her lip, her eyes widened "really?"  
________________________________________  
January 13, 2019  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:23 AM  
"Really Princess." Lisa smiled, stroking Barbie's cheek gently. "C'mon, let's go home." She had lead the girl away quietly, stroking her back as they walked. "You know I'm proud of you Babygirl."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 12:24 AM  
"yay" she quickly put her hair in pigtails grabbing her bag then followed "i'm proud of you, you have paved the way for a lot of these girls" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:30 AM  
"So did you Honey." Lisa spoke softly, her grip tighter as they passed Mickie and Sarah, her voice lower as she leant into Sarah's face. "You keep a civil mouth from now on Backwoods, or little miss Psycho here may just pay for it next Legends dinner... got it?" She had smirked as she winked at Mickie, smacking the woman's ass as they passed before leading Barbie out to her limo for the night and opening the door. "After you Princess..."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 12:32 AM  
"yeah but you were like in GLOW!" Barbie smiles again "I better call my sister when we get home...almost forgot..Mary hates when I forget to call back" she giggled loving how stern and serious Lisa could get "I think you scared them babe" she got in smiling and almost melting as she texted Mary  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:35 AM  
"Tell Mary I say hi baby." Lisa smiled, settling next to her lover as the limo finally drove away.  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 12:36 AM  
Barbie smiled again texting a hello from Lisa -hey Lisa we miss you girl, thanks for all you do for my sister!- she read Mary's text "awww shucks they adore you" her head on Lisa's shoulder as she looked at pics of them and Gizmo  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:39 AM  
"Yeah, well I look after my Lil Princess don't I?" Lisa smiled, kissing Barbie's cheek softly. "My good girl."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 12:39 AM  
"yes you sure do and i'm thankful to know and be loved by you" Barbie blushed and kissed Lisa's lips  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:44 AM  
"I love you little one." Lisa murmured, enjoying the sweetness of Barbie's blush.  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 12:45 AM  
"love you too Lisa...hey, how bout a nice massage when we get home? I am liscensed you know" she giggled "you and Carmella dancing was probably my favorite part of the match tonight, like my honey shaking that sexy booty, gotta find a pic of that!"  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:47 AM  
"Mmm, maybe I'll let you pamper me... this once." Lisa agreed with a smirk. "If you behave for me." She had laughed at Barbie's words, her smile soft. "Well I'm glad I can still make my babygirl smile...."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 12:48 AM  
"you were kind of walking with a limp, i'll make you feel better" Barbie teased "i'm always a good girl" she gave her honey that Angelic look while rubbing her arm "metoo" Barbie smiled  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:56 AM  
"Mhm, we'll see about that when we get home babe." Lisa teased, lightly tapping Barbie's nose.  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 12:57 AM  
"yes we will see" Barbie wiggled her nose giggling then snapping a selfie of them as she kissed Lisa again  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:08 AM  
Lisa laughed, kissing her softly as they finally pulled into the driveway, getting out and grabbing their bags before holding out a hand to Barbie. "Come on little one... bed time."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 1:09 AM  
Barbie giggled stepping out after Lisa, taking her hand "Home Sweet Home yay" she sighed "wish Victoria could have made it, I miss her, why are they passing her up?"  
she posted their pic quickly tagging Lisa with a caption -finally home and loving life with my honey, have a good night everyone-*  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:16 AM  
Lisa laughed. "Babe, you know why... girl burnt that bridge real hard." She sighed slightly as she added. "We should invite her and Van over soon..." Lisa had smiled at Barbie's post, leading her into the house and locking them safely inside before kissing her. "Go run us a bath baby."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 1:18 AM  
"it just sucks, and Joanie needs to be in the Hall of Fame too" Barbie nodding in agreement kissing Lisa as she walked in then patted her legs as she seen Gizmo run up "baby! hi!" she giggled kneeling and gave their puppy kisses "missed you too"  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:21 AM  
"She will be, Stephie's finally seeing sense." Lisa murmured, smiling as she watched Barbie and the puppy. "What was that about being a good girl? Finish playing with the puppy then come up." She had walked away to run a shower, washing herself down quickly before picking out the toys she regularly used, the strap on long and possibly a little wider than usual, her whip coiled into her hand ready for use if need be.  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 1:24 AM  
"good! bout time" Barbie thought Lisa forgot what she said earlier biting her lip and standing "umm..." she smiled at Gizmo then headed to the bedroom to undress then came up behind Lisa , kissing her shoulder softly "Hot Momma" she giggled sniffing her "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:26 AM  
Lisa had smiled, turning to kiss Barbie softly even as she moved to lightly swat the girl's ass. "Take a shower... then it's time for Little Princess' Daddy time..."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 1:27 AM  
Barbie smiled again kissing back, her hands softly on Lisa's cheeks "ack" she jumped slightly at the swat "ok Daddy" she smirked and headed to the shower washing up  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:31 AM  
Lisa had smiled, moving through to the bedroom to set the whip aside, watching and waiting for Barbie to join her again.  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 1:32 AM  
she turned off the shower as she finished, stepping out and drying off "here comes the baby" Barbie giggled as she walked in all sexy, hair slicked back, dripping wet  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:35 AM  
"Well, hello there Princess." Lisa smiled, moving to pull the girl closer, feeling her buck a little at the pressure of the toy at her waist. "You ready to let Daddy love you up?"  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 1:36 AM  
"hi!" she smiled again being pulled close bucking "oh my" Barbie nodded with her arms around her honey's shoulders, kissing her  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:37 AM  
Lisa had smiled, nipping Barbie's lower lip before kissing her hotly. "Then come to bed baby." She had settled on the bed and held a hand out to Barbie to help her settle.  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 1:39 AM  
Barbie nipped back at Lisa's lower lip giggling "mmm damn, that was hot" she took Lisa's hand and got into bed settling "wow big toy" her eyes sparkled  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:44 AM  
"You ready to ride it baby?"  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 1:47 AM  
"mmhmm" she rubbed Lisa's tits massaging them a bit, even kissing over them as her own nipples hardened "Lisa, you're so tense" Barbie moved down to slowly suck the head of the toy wetting it  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:42 PM  
"Then why don't you help me relax baby?" Lisa suggested softly, stroking Barbie's hair softly.  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 3:49 PM  
"gladly" Barbie smirked as she massaged Lisa all over slowly, working out the muscles, her tits hover over her honey's face then squeaked as she felt the toy poke her ass "oh my" she giggled  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 3:56 PM  
"You want to try that too, we can... but maybe start with oral and riding it with your... less tight hole."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 3:58 PM  
"i'm up for anything babe, you know that" as she kissed Lisa's neck slowly sliding the toy into her pussy "oooo glad it's a gel one"  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:00 PM  
"Of course it is baby, wouldn't want to hurt you, would I?" Lisa teased, gently stroking her hands over Barbie's feet.  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 4:01 PM  
Barbie nodded and rubbed herself for her honey, slowly riding, she giggled as her feet were touched "hey now" she gave Lisa a good lap dance while getting used of the toy  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:04 PM  
"What, still ticklish?" Lisa teased, lightly teasing Barbie's feet, lifting them one at a time to kiss and suckle at them.  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Yesterday at 4:05 PM  
"always" she giggled again cupping and licking her tits glaring "babe behave" she sucked her own nipple being cute, toes curled as she kept riding "omg"  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:07 PM  
"You know you love it." Lisa teased, slightly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
January 14, 2019  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 2:05 AM  
"I do but those nails you have" Barbie moaned and sighed then moved off laying on her back pulling Lisa ontop, her hands on her honey's ass*  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Today at 2:29 AM  
Lisa smirked, upping her pace. "I'll be gentle baby."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 2:30 AM  
"I know" she smiled kissing Lisa, tits rubbing together moaning, Barbie's hands massaging Lisa's back and strong arms "sexy MILF" she whispered into the kiss  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Today at 12:29 PM  
"Mmm, sweet girl." Lisa murmured softly, kissing Barbie again sweetly even as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 1:06 PM  
Barbie played with Lisa's hair licking at her tongue and sucking it softly, moaning "omg babe!" her feet on her honey's ass, toes curling as she came undone  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Today at 1:17 PM  
"Such a sexy girl." Lisa purred, letting the kiss deepen.  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 1:18 PM  
Barbie smiled into the kiss moving Lisa's hair back enjoying "you're amazing" she pouted then started crying as she breathed heavy  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 PM  
"So are you babygirl." Lisa murmured, gently easing the toy out of Barbie to set it aside, instantly pulling Barbie close when she cried, her voice soft. "Hey... no tears angelface." Her voice was soft. "Save those for after I ask you... a very important question..."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 1:45 PM  
Barbie's tears rolled as she held onto Lisa "hmm? sorry just..." her words broken as her honey spoke, sparkling blue eyes staring into Lisa's eyes "ask me what?"  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Today at 1:46 PM  
"Barbie Jean Blank... Babygirl... Will you marry me?" Lisa spoke softly, her voice light but confident and sweet.  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 1:48 PM  
Barbie's eyes widen as she wiped her tears a bit "oh my Lisa..really?" she smiled kissing Lisa's cheek with her soft lips "yes" she whispered, so surprised  
"you're my angel" she said with a big smile  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Today at 1:58 PM  
"I chose you didn't I?" Lisa teased, smiling softly. "I love you, Barbie girl."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 1:59 PM  
"you sure did" Barbie giggled hugging Lisa "I love you so much! i'm the luckiest girl in the world"  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Today at 2:00 PM  
"Then... shall we let the rest of them know, I called dibs on my precious Doll?"  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 2:04 PM  
"mmhmm" Barbie nodded reaching for her phone posting a message -claimed by a legend, the best, I love her more than Starbucks, i'm in the Club now- Barbie snapped a pic of her kissing Lisa's cheek, tagging her honey"mmm" Michelle McCool answered "girl...i am throwing you a bachelorette party!"  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Today at 2:05 PM  
Lisa smiled, kissing Barbie's cheek softly. "You better tell McCool not to get you messed up.... That's my job."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 2:06 PM  
"i'll tell her...guess Nora will be your Maid of Honor huh? since she inducted you and all" she smiled big at the kiss  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Today at 2:15 PM  
"Yeah, Nora'll sulk if we don't let her be maid of honor anyway.... plus you have to admit, she's kinda sweet on you too."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 2:17 PM  
"and Michelle will be my Maid, she'll freak" Barbie nodded "she always had flaming lesbian written all over her, glad her and Michelle are together" her hands on Lisa's chest as they cuddled, softly sucking a nipple  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Today at 2:19 PM  
"She needed someone braver though." Lisa laughed. "Girl was so backwards about love..." She had murred softly at Barbie's soft suckling, stroking her hair gently. "Happy babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 2:21 PM  
Barbie giggled listened as she stared lovingly "I was a bit confused at first remember? you broke that shell quick, sweet talker" she playfully stuck her tongue out as she continued to suckle "very happy"  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Today at 2:27 PM  
"You just needed someone patient baby, that's all." Lisa smiled. "Even if watching you blush was super cute." She was smirking as she let Barbie continue to suckle. "You really are such a sweet little girl, aren't you?"  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 2:28 PM  
Barbie smiled again and blushed "can't help it Lisa" she playfully rubbed her tits over Lisa's, nipples hardened as she leaned up to kiss her wifey  
________________________________________  
Lisa "Ivory" Moretti (Shewolf)Today at 2:40 PM  
Lisa laughed softly, kissing Barbie softly. "Such a sweet girl."  
________________________________________  
Barbie Jean Blank (RP)Today at 2:41 PM  
Barbie smiled softly laying on Lisa all comfy and yawning.


	49. Jenny Silagyi/Tara Halaby Part 1

Jenny Silagyi (RP)Yesterday at 7:35 PM  
*Jenny Silagyi was known as Izzy's energetic mother, longtime fan and frequent attendies of NXT events, know to almost have punched Sasha for scaring her daughter. They were in attendance for Mae Young Classic 2018 and comforted Izzy when Tegan Nox got hurt in her match with Rhea Ripley. "shit…" she said concerned and took her daughter backstage to check on Tegan "omg is she ok?" she asked Sara Amato, also seeing trainer Tara, she smiled "hi"  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:40 PM  
"Hey honey..." Tara smiled, noting Izzy hanging back and holding a hand out. "Want to come see Tegan?" She paused and smiled at Jenny. "I'm sure she'd love to see your cute face..."  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Yesterday at 7:42 PM  
Jenny smiled nodding for Izzy to go, she blushed wearing her Mae Young shirt, torn jeans, keds, ex-wife of Cody but they remained good friends and attended shows together "good to see you again too"  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:45 PM  
"Been a while huh?" Tara smiled, moving to lead Izzy into the room to see Tegan, watching the girl's sadness melt even as she opened her arms to Izzy. "It's okay, go on..." She soothed, nudging Izzy closer even as she turned to look at Jenny again, beckoning her in.  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Yesterday at 7:49 PM  
"yes sure has" Jenny smiled again watching as her daughter went to see Tegan "she'll be ok baby...she's so soft hearted for her favorites" as she made her way in waving to Tegan "ohh no baby come here" Tegan pouted "i'll be ok, just a bad tweak, hurts so much, Tara will take care of me" she hugged her softly "Tara is amazing" Jenny smiled again standing with Tara  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:56 PM  
"I will honey, you know I'll make sure she's okay." Tara promised, smiling when Izzy glanced up at her and nodded, her next words surprising Tara a little. "So, you'll come home later with mommy and me?" Tara had paused, glancing at Jenny and smiling. "If she'd like that... sure."  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Yesterday at 7:58 PM  
Jenny's eyes widened as she giggled "uhh sure, you could come have dinner with us" quick answering her daughter then looking to Tara  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:00 PM  
Tara laughed slightly. "I guess I'd better get back to wrapping Tegan's knee...."  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Yesterday at 8:01 PM  
"i'll be around" she hugged Tara smiling then headed to the snack machine  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:03 PM  
Tara laughed, going back to work. She had soon sent Tegan home to rest, smiling as she joined Jenny to wait for her daughter. "She feeling okay now?"  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Yesterday at 8:04 PM  
"oh yes much better thank you" one foot against the wall eating chips as they talked "Sara and Tegan seem close"  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:09 PM  
"They are.... I'm pretty sure Sara will fuss all over her."  
________________________________________  
February 4, 2019  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 3:24 AM  
"she will" Jenny smiled hugging Izzy as she came out "feel better babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 1:10 PM  
Izzy had nodded, curling under Tara's arm. "I thought that would work." Tara smiled.  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 1:19 PM  
she smiled again "well...ready to head home? i'm making pasta" her eyes sparkled, secretly she had a crush on Tara  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 1:32 PM  
"Sounds good to me." Tara agreed, smiling when Izzy giggled.  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 1:34 PM  
Jenny headed home with them...later on sitting at the table eating and talking, now in a tanktop and shorts, barefoot "didn't think it was so hard being a single parent but...Izzy keeps me on my toes so not too bad"  
she was also not wearing a bra  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 1:39 PM  
"She's a sweet kid... even if I'm not too sure why she's so keen I come over so much?" Tara smiled, leaning to kiss Jenny's cheek softly. "Unless she's picking up a little.... heat... from you?"  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 1:41 PM  
Jenny watched Tara as she spoke and blushed being kissed, she smiled big "well...I told her I had a crush on you and ever since then she wanted to play matchmaker, she was like Mom, come on you can do this" she smirked at Izzy  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 PM  
"Well, she's not wrong..." Tara smiled. "You are very cute..." Izzy had squeaked softly, clapping. "I think she's happy."  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 1:44 PM  
she leaned on Tara nodding "she knows more than you think for a 12 year old" she smiled big tearing up "so..." she looked at her friend  
"you're cute yourself"  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 1:51 PM  
"Oh really?" Tara asked with a smile. "Don't cry Honey.... not if I'm about to..." She paused, then spoke softly. "Give me a sec." She had moved around the table to talk to Izzy, the two whispering before Izzy squealed and hugged her, Tara smiling and stroking the girl's hair. She had moved back around Jenny's table to kneel in front of her, bringing out a ring. "This might be a little fast but... Jenny, will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 1:54 PM  
"sorry i'm sensitive at times" Jenny watched Tara talking with Izzy as she finished her drink then her eyes widened "oh my God!" she covered her mouth with her hand "Tara.." she smiled tearing up again and hugged her crush and now future wife "I...love you...yes"  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 1:58 PM  
Tara smiled, sliding the ring onto Jenny's finger and kissing her lovingly. "My Jen."  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 1:59 PM  
Jenny smiled loving the ring showing Izzy then kissing Tara "mmm my Tara"  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 1:59 PM  
"I'm so happy I found you."  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 2:01 PM  
"me too, wow we've been friends for so long, didn't know I could have these feelings" said as she played with Tara's hair kissing on her cheek and neck then another sweet loving kiss  
"oh my! Izzy really?" she laughed as her daughter pointed out she can see her boobs as Jenny leaned over, she blushed  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 2:08 PM  
Tara laughed softly. "Careful kiddo." She teased. "Unless you really want to see Dad tonight?" Izzy had smirked, calling her father and arranging to be picked up, her voice teasing. "Just... try not to be too obvious alright?"  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 2:10 PM  
Jenny giggled and smiled holding onto Tara "we'll try to behave" she stood and picked up Izzy for some big hugs "thanks for approving babygirl, love you so much...guess we can celebrate with a trip to Disney"  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 2:12 PM  
Izzy smiled, agreeing happily. "Maybe for WWE week at Disney?" Tara had laughed softly. "Okay, deal." Izzy had smiled, excusing herself to go meet her father, leaving Tara with Jenny. "She's a smart kid..." Tara admitted, moving to lightly tug Jenny's tank top down a little and cup her new wife's breasts gently. "At least now I get to... enjoy... these."  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 2:15 PM  
"of course" she smiled again letting Izzy down watching and taking a pic of her ring then of Tara and Izzy tagging them -well what a day, what a night!- Jenny walked over nodding "now you'll have to play Wrestling figures with her too, get ready" she moaned watching and smirking  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 2:26 PM  
"Oh I'll play with her whenever..." Tara smiled, leaning to gently suckle one of Jenny's nipples, gently dragging her teeth over it.  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 2:28 PM  
Jenny bit her lip moving Tara's long grey hair back "mmm they're so sensitive too Tara" she started helping her wifey out of her shirt as she moaned "I love that" she smiled feeling those teeth  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 PM  
"Mmm, I'm glad you do, because I could do this all day... unless you'd rather go to bed?"  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 2:36 PM  
she smiled big taking her wifey to bed showing her around "welcome home honey" helping Tara with her bra and feeling up on her boobs, kissing her neck softly  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 2:38 PM  
"Home at last." Tara smiled, stroking Jenny's hair softly. "I love you Jenny."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 2:42 PM  
"I love you too Tara, thanks for making Izzy happy and being an amazing person" she slipped her shorts and panties down then sat on the bed to help Tara with her pants "I have an ache babe.." being cute  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 3:04 PM  
Tara smiled, pulling off her own pants and underwear, moving to kiss Jenny softly. "Let me help with that?"  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 3:08 PM  
"nice toned body, I know Jess made you do DDP Yoga, I do it too" Jenny kissed back holding her wifey's cheeks, she smiled nodding and laying back opening her legs "please do"  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 3:10 PM  
Tara smiled and moved to settle over Jenny, kissing her again even as she ran a hand up her inner thigh. "Yummy mummy much?" She teased, letting her fingers tease over Jenny's clit. "My sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 3:13 PM  
she kissed back lovingly, her feet softly massaging Tara's cute ass, she giggled "think so?" she smirked rubbing her wifey's tits "gosh you're beautiful" as she arched at Tara's touch  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 3:16 PM  
"Oh I think so." Tara smiled. "You are gorgeous babe." Tara whispered, quickly pushing into Jenny and setting a pace.  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 3:18 PM  
"thank you" she moaned loudly as her legs opening more, toes curling in pleasure "so good with those hands" Jenny giggled and sucked on Tara's nipple  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 3:24 PM  
"All part of the service." Tara teased, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 3:26 PM  
Jenny smiled enjoying Tara's boobs as she went back and forth on them drooling and moaning "ohhhh God I need to cum so bad!" hoping she wasn't to loud but still wanted to show her wife she was satisfied  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 3:36 PM  
"Then come for me babe." Tara purred, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 3:38 PM  
"ahhh omg" the feeling she got was amazing as she came undone for her woman, surprised a bit "ohhh I just came for another woman" Jenny giggled a bit shaking as she hugged and kissed Tara deep  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 3:44 PM  
Tara smiled, kissing Jenny hotly. "That's my gorgeous girl.... so hot."  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 3:45 PM  
"mmm" she played with Tara's hair as they kissed, blushing when being complimented "lucky us for finding each other" she then pushed her wifey's head between her legs for a sweet taste of that bald pussy  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 3:47 PM  
"Mmm, indeed." Tara agreed, happily licking and suckling her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 3:48 PM  
Jenny's legs over Tara's shoulders moaning and still playing with her hair "mmm" she giggled  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 3:51 PM  
Tara soon upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 3:52 PM  
"wow that tongue, going for more huh?" she smiled big arching and humping at her wifey's cute face "damn you have me soaked"  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 3:53 PM  
"Mm, you taste way too good."  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 3:54 PM  
"all yours babe" Jenny soon came undone again laying there all sexy, nipples hardened from the excitement "got me all tingly Tara"  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 3:55 PM  
"Good, I'm going to enjoy ruining you."  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 3:57 PM  
"bring it on sexy" Jenny pulled Tara up hugging her tight and kissing her deep  
"mmm" her hands grabbing her wifey's ass  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 3:59 PM  
"So... shall we take a water break... or just keep going?"  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 4:00 PM  
"I have a new bottle of wine we could share" she smiled rubbing her nose on her wifey's "take a hot bath"  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 4:03 PM  
"That sounds good to me."  
________________________________________  
Jenny Silagyi (RP)Today at 4:03 PM  
"love you" Jenny kissed Tara softly  
________________________________________  
Tara Halaby (Shewolf)Today at 4:10 PM  
Tara smiled, kissing her sweetly.


	50. Jessamyn Duke/Marina Shafir Part 1

SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 5:21 PM  
known as The SuperNova of Moldova, Marina Shafir has went through alot, including heartbreak and child birth, she loved her son Troy very much and when Jessamyn took them both in after verbal abuse from her ex Roderick Strong and his lying and cheating, she was finally secure. She walked into the room and laid down in bed as her and Jess left Shayna's stream "sorry you had to cut the game short but we need to talk" she looked at her bestie, wearing Tap Out tanktop and cargo shorts  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 5:38 PM  
"Yes... we do." Jessamyn agreed softly, stroking down her clothing as she moved closer to Marina, her voice softer than usual. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, her hair tucked out of her eyes. "Marina... I... I don't know how to address this much..." She paused then added. "I'll tell you the truth, but... please don't judge me." She paused again, then spoke quietly. "I... I love you." Another small pause. "I'm in love with you."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 5:40 PM  
Marina smiled a bit as Jess spoke "I would never judge you Jess" her heart skipped a beat as she smiled again hugging her bestie "wanna hear something crazy?" she paused "I love you too...like.." her words broken as she leaned in kissing Jess  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 5:47 PM  
Jess smiled, kissing back fiercely. "My Marina..."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 5:51 PM  
Marina smiled big into the kiss rubbing Jess' arms "My Gun..My Jessamyn" she bit her lip softly "thanks for all you do for me and for Troy, Auntie"  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 6:00 PM  
"Nothing but the best for my 'Rina..." Jessamyn smiled, stroking her cheek.  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 6:01 PM  
"you're so awesome" Marina blushed kissing Jess again, her long hair over her right shoulder as she straddled her bestie's hard abs  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 6:03 PM  
Jessamyn smiled, stroking her back gently. "Says the most awesome woman I have ever met..."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 6:05 PM  
she laughed and smiled big, all happy "Duke, you are gonna kill me talking like that" she playfully punched Jess' arm and then slipped her top off "Shayna will be like finally you two!"  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 6:06 PM  
"She'll be the smuggest." Jessamyn laughed, cupping and teasing Marina's chest. "Think she'll want to know exactly how we.... got to work?"  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
"oh yeah so smug, i'll be like dammit Shay, were you planning our future?" Marina laughed again then smirked as Jess played with her boobs "having fun babe?"  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 6:11 PM  
"She's been planning this forever and you know it." Jess laughed. "Mmm, I always have fun with you babe, you're so gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 6:12 PM  
"won't be surprised if Ronda was in on it too" Marina smirked helping Jess with her top, playfully nibbling at her cute tits, her ass in the air  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 6:13 PM  
Jess smiled, letting Marina have her fun, lightly spanking her ass. "Well, they'll be happy when we finally tell them... but I have a question..."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 6:14 PM  
"you're so tight everywhere, so sexy" she jumped a bit staring "get you some girl" Marina stopped for a bit "hmm?"  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 6:15 PM  
"Marry me?" Jess made the proposal softly, her voice gentle. "I want you... for life."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 6:17 PM  
"wow..." her heart skipped a beat almost crying a bit "Jess..." Marina nodded hugging her future wife tight, kissing her cheek  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 6:25 PM  
Jessamyn smiled. "My wifey... my Marina." Her voice was warm and proud.  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 6:26 PM  
Marina smiled big, sniffling happily "remember the time we caught Ronda and Shayna hand jobbing each other and they're like we're trying to sleep" she laughed helping Jess out of her jeans  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 6:35 PM  
"Mmm, yeah." Jess laughed. "They were so embarrassed..."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 6:37 PM  
"very" Marina slipped her shorts and panties off, having a nice round ass as she begin to softly lick Jess' cute clit dick  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 6:38 PM  
"Mmm...." Jess had purred her pleasure, stroking Marina's hair. "Such a sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 6:40 PM  
her eyes on her wifey, holding hands as Marina smiled while licking "mmm it's so cute like you" she slowly sucked at it to get it erect  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 7:05 PM  
"Marina... you... really don't mind?"  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 7:06 PM  
"no..i don't Jess" she stared moving to lay beside her wifey "what are some of your sexual fantasies babe? I know your mind thinks like Shayna's" she smirked lovingly while thumbing  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 7:16 PM  
Jessamyn smiled, her voice soft. "Well.... I have been wishing I could.... take... you." Her voice dipped lower as she added. "You know... properly?"  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 7:17 PM  
"mmm now's your chance" Marina rubbed Jess' chest whispering softly, being sexy nodding  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 7:18 PM  
Jess smiled, biting her lower lip gently. "You sure?"  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 7:19 PM  
"i'm totally sure" she laughed "are you?" Marina smiled kissing her wifey lovingly  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 7:20 PM  
"I'm sure I love you... and I really don't want to hurt you."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 7:20 PM  
"I can handle it Jess stop worrying" she smiled again, staring "I know you wouldn't hurt me"  
Marina deepened the kiss  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 7:35 PM  
Jessamyn had blushed, kissing back and moving to tease her clit gently. "You think you could handle me... changing... a little?"  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 7:36 PM  
Marina smiled moaning and smirked figuring it out "omg...are you getting penis envy Jess? I see how you stare at Shayna and Ronda's cocks on stream" her eyebrows raised, pressing her chest to Jess  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 7:37 PM  
"You... got so jealous 'Rina and it was never... I never actually wanted... them. I just..." Jessamyn paused then finally pushed the words out. "I want to make babies with you Marina... so much."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 7:39 PM  
"not jealous just curious..." Marina laughed hugging Jess "aha...you are...well...I think you'd be even hotter with a cock" she nibbled her wifey's ear flirting as they rubbed each other's clits  
"and i'm sure Troy would love a brother or sister"  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 7:43 PM  
Jessamyn smiled, kissing her fiercely. "Well, how about tonight we.... fuck it out... and then we'll see if we can't arrange to... make a family properly together?"  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 7:44 PM  
Marina pressed up harder kissing back smiling "trying to make me melt?" she laid back pulling her wifey ontop, her legs around Jess' hips  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 7:46 PM  
Jessamyn smirked, kissing her fiercely. "Mmm, yes..." She teased, quickly making a pace.  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 7:48 PM  
she kissed back playing with Jess' hair "mmmm omg..." her heels massaging her wife's cute ass "feels sooo good"  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 7:57 PM  
"I love you 'Rina."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 7:58 PM  
"love you too Jess" she smiled staring as she was fucked  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 8:05 PM  
Jess slowly upped her pace. "My Marina."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 8:06 PM  
"ahhhh babe" she moaned thrusting her hips with Jess whispering as she hugged her wifey "i'm close"  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 8:12 PM  
Jess smirked, upping her pace one more time. "Cum for me Marina."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 8:12 PM  
the last hip pop sent Marina to come undone, her moan was loud "ohhhh"  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 8:14 PM  
Jess smiled, kissing her fiercely as she too came. "Damn girl... I can't wait to make you cum for the rest of our lives..."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 8:20 PM  
Marina kissed back fiercely holding Jess' cheeks in her hands "mmm god best sex I ever had...and to think...even better when you become shemale" she smiled big staring "love you so much"  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 8:23 PM  
"Love you more." Jess teased, kissing her fiercely. "You sure you aren't afraid of me changing?"  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 8:25 PM  
"we'll see...omg sounds like Nattie and Ronda" she laughed kissing back and smacking Jess' ass "nope not afraid, it'll be funny being the only pussy in the crew"  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 8:26 PM  
"Ugh, Ronda won't ever let us get past this you know." Jess laughed. "My pretty pussy."  
________________________________________  
SuperNova Marina Shafir (RP)Today at 8:27 PM  
"Shayna either" Marina smiled big cuddling up and biting on her wifey's nipples offering her own "you'll be loaded like a Gun soon, can't wait to hand job your sexy ass"  
________________________________________  
Jessamyn Duke (Shewolf)Today at 8:35 PM  
"Mmm, we'll have so much fun."


	51. Jessie Elaban/Taynara Conti Part 1

Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 6:33 PM  
Jessie Elaban was sexy and nerdy, Alumni of MaeYoung Classic 2018 with Taynara Conti whom she beat in the opening round, they were good friends. Elaban and Conti would meet once again at an NXT House show where she teamed with Matt Riddle, dancing to his theme music and entering the ring, their opponents were Taynara and Adrian Jaoude. she hit many high impact moves during her ring time, fought off some submission attempts, but later on the apron as Riddle faced Jaoude, she pulled off a stunt acting like she tripped but it was one of her many tactics landing with her feet up smiling big with her white frames, it distracted Adrian setting him up to be submitted by Riddle "yesss!" she kneeled up smiling at Taynara then slipped into the ring to dance again to his theme, doing some fist pumps and running in place, jumping up and down highfiving Matt then looked again to Taynara loving her reaction "haha! Taynara is fussing at Adrian" she waved to the crowd, Matt laughed  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 6:41 PM  
Taynara had slapped Adrian a couple more times before heading backstage, ignoring Jessie until she was backstage, waiting for Jessie to enter the room before locking them in and kissing her hotly. "Dear god that boy is useless."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 6:42 PM  
Jessie started walking up the aisle as Aleister Black's theme hit for the Main Event, she got spooked and quickly running backstage "omg!" she got to the room with Taynara hugging and kissing her "mmm hiya!" she laughed "he thought I was hurt"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 6:43 PM  
"Silly boy." Taynara laughed. "He should know you always trip to distract people.... although I didn't mind that one time you fell in my lap."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 6:44 PM  
"I know! guess he was in that zone or something?" Jessie smiled and laughed "I almost elbowed your dick"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 6:50 PM  
"Almost.... but you did grind on it." Taynara teased.  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 6:50 PM  
"felt good huh huh?" she smirked rubbing her girl softly, kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 6:52 PM  
"Oh yeah... although we should wait to go home first.... wouldn't want Shayna pushing in..."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 6:53 PM  
"yeah we better, and no we don't" she sighed "Shayna scares me and Lacey calls me a nasty" she packed her bag up and changed  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 6:55 PM  
"Lacey can shut up." Taynara laughed, changing. "You... are my beautiful lil geek girl."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 6:56 PM  
Jessie slowly turned her head dipping her white frames and smirked "you too" winking at Taynara and wearing her Lunch Time shirt, jeans, sandals  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 6:58 PM  
Taynara smiled, taking Jessie's hand as they walked. "Next time Lil Lady starts, you tell her to shut up from me, okay?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 7:00 PM  
Jessie skipped a bit holding onto Taynara's hand "okay!" she smiled getting into the limo but playfully tripping in "oops"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 7:01 PM  
Taynara laughed, following her in and pulling the door closed. "Careful JessJess."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 7:02 PM  
"i'm ok" she said smiling and kissing her girl, rubbing that dick "mmm where to?"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 7:03 PM  
"I... think the boss has an idea ladies." The driver interjected, driving them away.  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
"oh?" Jessie was curious but still continued her make out with TayTay  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 7:07 PM  
Taynara laughed. "Oh god..." She muttered even as she continued to kiss Jessie, laughing harder when they pulled up. "Uhm... Jess... care to look where we're going?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 7:08 PM  
Jessie's eyes widen "uhh...they sell sex stuff there...Taynara.."  
understanding Tay's thick Brazilian accent  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 7:11 PM  
"Yeah... guess boss thinks we need a little... help."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 7:15 PM  
"she's kinky...so kinky hehe" Jessie stepped out slowly looking at the window "that's a big weenie" taking Tay's arm  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 7:26 PM  
Taynara smirked. "Yeah, it is..." She agreed, leading Jessie into the shop and smiling a little. "How about we just go with... underwear and maybe a few costumes?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 7:27 PM  
Jessie looked around following "sure meu amor" she had learned a bit of Portuguese when she started dating her girl "I trust that you know what is best"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 7:31 PM  
Taynara smiled, kissing Jessie softly. "Still nervous?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 7:32 PM  
Jessie kissed back "yeah but i'll be ok" she pinched Taynara's nose cutely  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 7:33 PM  
Taynara laughed softly, squeezing her hand and moving them to the underwear display, picking out a few and smirking at Jessie's blush. "So darn innocent JessJess."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 7:36 PM  
"why you laugh at me" Jessie laughed "atleast you think i'm cute, this is my first time in a sex shop"  
she kneeled and kissed her girl's hand  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 7:43 PM  
Taynara smiled, letting Jessie kiss her hand. "So... costumes then?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 7:46 PM  
"sure but...will you marry me and take my last name?" Jessie smiled big raising her white frames staring  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 7:48 PM  
"Jess.... Yes, yes I will." Taynara promised.  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 7:49 PM  
she teared up digging in her pocket pulling out a ring and slipping on Tay's finger "I love you so much"  
smiling and looking around "do we get a discount?" asking a lady that worked there  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 7:58 PM  
Taynara smiled, letting Jessie put the ring on, laughing when the woman nodded dumbly. "Okay... so costumes... my little nerdling." She had moved to find costumes, beginning to pull things together and smirking.  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 7:59 PM  
"yay!" Jessie stood following and watching "I like the Wonder Woman costume"  
she did a conga line holding Tay's hips "No..Way..Jose"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 8:02 PM  
"Then let's get it..."  
Taynara smiled.  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 8:02 PM  
she smiled back "you are the cutest Brazilian I know"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 8:12 PM  
"How many do you know?" Taynara teased.  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 8:14 PM  
"not many...well Zahra's wifey" Jessie found a clown nose and jacket putting it on posing "Taynara.." arms out, big goofy smile  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 8:15 PM  
Taynara giggled, hugging her and kissing her softly. "You are adorable."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 8:16 PM  
she blushed kissing back "mmm thanks"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 8:30 PM  
"So... anything else?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 8:31 PM  
"oh Miss?" she called the worker, slowly pulling Taynara's dick from her shorts "do you have anything called a cock ring that would fit this?" the lady looked at both of them, Jessie being serious  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 8:39 PM  
Taynara blushed but smiled. "She's... actually not joking Miss."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 8:41 PM  
Jessie laughed and smirked as the lady found some "which one Amor?"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 9:33 PM  
"Well, how about we go... purple?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 9:34 PM  
"purple is nice" she smiled stroking a bit, the lady shaking her head and handing it to us "thanks"  
Jessie went to check out with her wifey  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 9:36 PM  
Taynara smiled and paid for it all. "Ready to go home babe?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 9:37 PM  
"oh yeah" Jessie smiled big holding Tay's arm...finally getting home she undressed looking in the mirror  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 9:39 PM  
Taynara smiled, watching Jessie undress as she stripped. "Happy Jess?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 9:40 PM  
"very happy, I get to marry the love of my life" she looked over watching her wifey undress "haha the look of the lady was priceless when I pulled your cock out"  
she smirked "so wanna Wrestle?"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 9:44 PM  
"Is that what we're calling it now?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 9:45 PM  
Jessie jumped curling her legs smiling big "yeah pretty much" she looked Taynara over "lay down"  
Jessie had a nice dark landing strip "like my pussy mohawk?"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 9:51 PM  
"Real sexy baby." Taynara agreed, moving to lie on the bed.  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 9:52 PM  
"thankies, your cock is so long" licking her lips as she got on the bed ass facing her wifey, feet softly on that cock as she started giving a footjob  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 10:05 PM  
Taynara moaned softly, gently stroking Jessie's back. "Mmm, babe."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 10:06 PM  
"mmm i'm like the cute Nerdy Girl that hooks up with the Hot Mean Girl in School, excpet my Mean Girl can kick anyone's ass cause she's got that Black Belt" Jessie moaned feeling Taynara fully erect "how's it feel having this?" she turned and slowly started giving head  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 10:44 PM  
"Good, as long as you have the right girl." Taynara answered, somewhat sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 10:45 PM  
Jessie slurped "well you do have a good girl" she smiled and slipped the cock ring down and secured it "looks nice Amor"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 10:51 PM  
"Want to see if you can handle it then babe?"  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 10:52 PM  
"i'd be happy to try" she sucked it getting it nice and wet then leaned up kissing her wifey as she slid on it "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 10:59 PM  
Taynara smiled, slowly setting a pace. "Such a good girl... my Jess." She smiled softly, lightly teasing Jessie's clit.  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 11:01 PM  
she held on riding slowly "feels so good Taynara" Jessie smiled big kissing her wife, loving her clit teased  
"ahh I don't feel so loose"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 11:05 PM  
"It's okay baby, I know it's new." Taynara soothed, gently upping her pace and kissing Jessie.  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 11:05 PM  
she smiled again into the kiss riding a bit faster, toes curling and sucking at Taynara's tongue  
"i'm not a virgin anymore" she smirked  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 11:12 PM  
"No... but you sure are my innocent lil angel still."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 11:12 PM  
she giggled and moaned as it stretched her pussy more "omg" as Jessie gripped Taynara's arms cumming undone  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 11:15 PM  
Taynara moaned softly and let herself cum. "Mmm, so good babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 11:26 PM  
"ahhh that was a huge gush babe!" Jessie laughed and hugged her Amor  
leaning down to suckle at those cute Brazilian boobs  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 11:34 PM  
Taynara moaned softly. "Oh my soft girl."  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 11:35 PM  
"take a pic to share like everyone seems to do" she pulled off and went back down stroking and licking on Taynara's cock, sucking a bit  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 11:37 PM  
Taynara smiled, soon doing exactly that.  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 11:38 PM  
Jessie smiled big staring, nuzzling it  
"mmm big fat cock for me"  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 11:40 PM  
"Happy, my little Jess?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Jessie Elaban (RP)Today at 11:41 PM  
"happy like a kid on Christmas" she laughed moving up for cuddles  
________________________________________  
Taynara Conti (Shewolf)Today at 11:41 PM  
Taynara smiled and hugged Jessie tightly.


	52. Jinny/Isla Part 1

Jinny had been quietly warming up for her match when she spotted Isla, finding herself entirely distracted even as she shook herself back to normality. "Focus Sandhu..." She muttered to herself, noting herself still watching Isla and eventually giving in and making her way over. "What did you do Isla....?" She knew she sounded stroppy, even if she didn't mean to. "Cast a love spell lately?"  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 1:34 PM  
Isla sits quietly wearing her long black robe, her long reddish hair down with dark red lipstick, eyes closed as she meditates for a bit when she opens her eyes to see that Fashionista "wha did I do? wha you mean Jinny?" she just smirks shrugging smugly "i'll neva tell"  
"focus.." she just laughs softly then goes back to meditation  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 1:41 PM  
Jinny had grumbled softly, turning away to finish preparing for her match, finding herself staring at Isla as she did so, until, finally she snapped, crossing the room and making use of Isla's closed eyes to kiss her fiercely, pulling away as soon as she could, blushing as she gasped and covered her lips with her fingers, clearly stunned by her own actions.  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 1:43 PM  
Isla's eyes opened feeling Jinny's lips on hers, without fuss she kissed back knowing her spell worked wonders having felt close to Jinny as they have teamed before and always were around each other "well it worked...it worked" she smiles smugly standing wearing red gear staring at Jinny  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 1:55 PM  
Jinny had laughed slightly, startled but oddly flattered. "Why me?" The question was soft even as Jinny smoothed down her jet black outfit, steadying herself even as she moved closer to Isla again, her smile softer as she added. "Red looks so good on you..."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 1:59 PM  
"why not you hmm? you are so...how should I say....mesmerizing to me...I seen your match with Toni at Progress...and you are one of the best sellers in that ring" she stares Jinny over loving her form, that smile "black fits you..."  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:01 PM  
Jinny had blushed at the compliments, her voice shy and sweet. "Black as the night you love to walk in..." Her smile turned warmer as she added. "So, I mesmerized you and you put a spell on me...." She smirked as she added. "At least the spell probably just gave me the guts to finally kiss you... I've been wanting to for a long time."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 2:05 PM  
"you have such a way with words" she smirks and slowly takes Jinny's hand into hers "seems right to me...take it as you want..and what I want is you Miss Sandhu" she laughs softly surprised "well glad you did" she leans in kissing Jinny  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:09 PM  
Jinny had smiled at Isla's first comment, finding herself blushing again even as she watched Isla's lips, listening to her all the same, her smile sweeter still at the admittance of want. She was wanted, wanted by her sweet, witchy, redhead. She had responded to Isla's kiss with a soft noise of pleasure, pulling Isla closer to deepen the kiss.  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 2:10 PM  
Isla's other hand held Jinny's small waist, a smile once again emerges into the kiss enjoying it very much, she then hears the signal for match time pulling away slowly with a look "good luck, Toni is a tough one"  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:13 PM  
"Mmm, same to you, Rhea'll be coming at you twice as hard if I kick her woman's tush out that ring." Jinny smiled, sneaking a softer kiss before heading out to the ring. (Slight time jump to end of match) Jinny had pushed her way back through the curtains with a smirk on her face, she had found her power now, pushing Toni around enough that the woman eventually tapped, screaming for her to let go as she did so. It was new to her, to be this powerful, but she was happy.  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 2:16 PM  
she nods "yeah Rhea is even tougher," she crosses her arms to watch her love's match nodding in approval as Jinny returned "impressive...you did it" she gives a bigger smile to her new love  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:17 PM  
"Yeah, apparently all it took was a little witch power." Jinny teased, stroking Isla's hair out of her eyes before adding. "I fight better when I have someone to fight for."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 2:19 PM  
she holds her arms out so smugly with a smirk "my powers are my gain...it got you in my arms" she smiles again loving Jinny's touch swooning at the thought of how good they are together "aww bless your Posh heart" she laughs softly  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:21 PM  
Jinny laughed softly. "Yes it did... your arms and it got you into my heart." Her smile was softer as she responded to Isla's words with a small laugh. "Posh but powerful, nobody will touch my little witchy one..."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 2:22 PM  
"oh yes powerful too...hey Jinny...why do the lads like to use the term cakes for the backside...hmm?" she ponders for a second hoping her lover has a good explanation, her soft alluring Scottish tone heard  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:24 PM  
"Maybe they like to... bite... the booty?" Jinny suggested softly, smiling as she added. "Or at least play pat-a-cake with them..."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 2:25 PM  
she gives a wave over to Kelly and Millie as her and Jinny chat, she laughs a bit at her answer "oh my"  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:27 PM  
Jinny smiled, waving at Kelly and Millie as they passed. "Mmm, men are weird..."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 2:28 PM  
"oh yes bizarre...I would much rather worship your...cakes" she smiles with her tongue against her teeth  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:30 PM  
Jinny had blushed, smiling softly. "Mmm, go kick Rhea's butt and we'll see if I don't let you... worship... me."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 2:31 PM  
she begins waving to Cheree aka Kota, that adorable lil Kiwi "where's the lil Psychopath hmm?" she asks about Nicola, her fellow Scottish friend, then turning back to Jinny getting focused "see you in just a bit my love" she softly kisses her Fashionista as her music hits  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:33 PM  
Dakota had merely smiled mysteriously as she watched Isla kiss Jinny. Jinny had smiled and kissed Isla back gently, watching her match with interest.  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 2:34 PM  
Isla returns with a scowl, overpowered by Rhea in their match, holding her back a bit "damn!" she tears up walking to Jinny with a hug  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 2:46 PM  
"chin up mate..there's always a next time" Toni smiles walking with Rhea  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:22 PM  
"Shut it Storm." The bark was angry even as Jinny tightened her grip on Isla, stroking her back gently, her voice dipping to a softer, sweeter tone as she focused on Isla. "You looked so good out there, my witchy woman..." Her lips brushed Isla's ear even as she moved to brush away tears. "Come home with me tonight, let me cheer you up."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 3:25 PM  
Isla glares comforted by Jinny, loving her bark, her hand softly rubbing Jinny's chest "thanks my love, that ref got in my way and Rhea kicked me right into the post" she winces softly and nods "I will"  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:29 PM  
Jinny smiled softly at Isla rubbing her chest, curling her arms around Isla again as she moved to stroke her hair tenderly. "I saw that sweetheart, you did so good not squishing that ref." Jinny had smiled again at the nod and kissed Isla sweetly. "Let's go change and I'll take care of you..."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 3:31 PM  
she laughs softly loving Jinny's comforting words "thanks" she kisses Jinny back lovingly "can we stop for some coffees at the shop?"  
she glances seeing Noam and nodding, he nods back "great match tonight sir" he smiles  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:34 PM  
Jinny smiled, high-fiving Noam as he passed before focusing back on Isla "Of course we can get coffees." Her smile was teasing. "You know I love my little Sugarvamp." She had moved away to change, smiling as she did so, still incredibly proud of her girl.  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 3:35 PM  
she smiles big watching "yay, my sweet" she starts walking with Jinny towards the dressing room "I quite love that" she gets all blushy from the pet name as she changes  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 3:43 PM  
now wearing a black top with white pants, her hair freshly combed, her light pink lips exposed from wiping off make-up, stilettos, rolling her luggage  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:44 PM  
Jinny had smiled, changing into a simpler pair of jeans and silky t-shirt of pale purple, smiling as she let her hair down and brushed it tidy before moving to hold a hand out to Isla, also pulling her suitcase. "Let's go home gorgeous..."  
She had lead the girl out to the cars, opening the boot to put the cases inside, smiling at Isla's lighter case before shutting the boot and moving to open Isla's door for her.  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 3:47 PM  
Isla smiles with tongue to teeth taking her love's hand "yes home finally...I was changing and I swear if Millie smiles any bigger her face will be hurting" she laughs seeing Jinny check out her case "cute huh?" she gets into passenger's side  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:48 PM  
"Ah, you know Mills... love makes her happy." Jinny smiled. "Very cute case love." She had shut the door behind Isla before moving around the car to slip into the Driver's side door, starting the car and making for their usual coffee shop, smiling as she did so. "You know Toni wants to marry her idiot butch..."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 3:51 PM  
"yes love is quite a good feeling" she smiles at the compliments "wow...saw this coming...not surprised..girl is smitten I tell ya" she watches Jinny drive with class "classy bitch.." she teases  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:53 PM  
"Wonder if she'll propose tonight..." Jinny smiled, laughing at Isla's comment. "Thank yew." Her voice turned lightly kittenish and smug, her smirk turning wider as she spotted the coffee shop and pulled in. "We want to drink in and show off how cute we are... or take them home and enjoy a nice cuddle?"  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 3:55 PM  
Isla smiles big rubbing Jinny's arm softly "cute though" she ponders "um...home please, I want to worship you in private, not while some Barista is messing up orders yelling at the top of his lungs that he burned himself" she laughs remembering that one time her, Jinny, Toni, and Kelly witnessed this in Cambridge  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:58 PM  
Jinny laughed softly. "That man was an idiot... c'mon, let's go get our coffee and go home." She was still smirking as she joined the queue, noting the way the barista stared and smirking, leaning to kiss Isla firmly, glaring at the Barista when she pulled away.  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 3:59 PM  
"Kelly mentioned girl you're glowing...I said i'm just so white" she smirks nodding "laddie must have been new or something...that's what I thought" she leans over kissing back then shakes head at Jinny's glare "i'm probably not even his type"  
she taps her fingers waiting "speaking of engagements....how bout Yasmin and Xia hmm?"  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:09 PM  
"You are white... we make a nice contrast." Jinny murmured. "You're so kind Isla..." She knew the man was still watching even as Isla teased her, shrugging slightly. "Still best to claim my girl, wouldn't want him flirting with my little sugarvamp." Jinny had smiled again at Isla's mention of Yas and Xia. "Took them long enough... Xia's been bouncing ever since..." They were soon at the front of the queue, Jinny smiling and ordering her usual black coffee with two sugars.  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 4:12 PM  
"I wouldn't give him time of day" she shakes head at the Barista holding Jinny's hand "right?" she laughs about Xia's urge to be overexcited, Isla having her coffee with 2 sugars, crème and a pump of caramel "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:13 PM  
Jinny had laughed, paying in silence before leading Isla away once they had the coffees, her voice low and teasing. "Happy now, my little sugarvamp... I know you've missed your sugarrush."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 4:14 PM  
"much happy...thank you my love" she rolls her eyes nodding "been a bit" she follows her Fashionista as they head back to the car having a sip and sighing happily  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:16 PM  
Jinny laughed, drinking her coffee in longer sips, draining it to bin the coffee cup before getting in the car, smiling as she watched Isla nurse her drink for a little while before starting the car to take them home. "You can be so darn cute Sugarvamp..."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 4:18 PM  
she steps in enjoying her drink, getting comfy "wow" her eyes wide watching Jinny go all in "I like to savor my coffee" she laughs  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:20 PM  
"Someone has to drive..." Jinny teased, focusing on getting them home.  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 4:21 PM  
"oh right...you can't drive all hyper...unlike Nicola" she stops making a face remembering riding with her and Kota once  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:22 PM  
"Oof, never again..." Jinny laughed, finally turning into the driveway as she added. "I'd rather not fear for my life."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 4:23 PM  
"no neva!" she laughs finishing up her drink with a big grin "see? i'm all done" she plays with her hair laughing again "me neither my love"  
she rubs her thumb over Jinny's hand "and here I am thinking Cheree would be with Tegan...nah she goes for the Scottish blood...like you"  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:30 PM  
"Mmm, good, you can lose the cup when we get inside." Jinny laughed. "Can you blame us... Nicola is exactly Cheree's type of crazy and you... my little vamp... are incredible." She paused to get out the car, heaving out her case and Isla's before adding. "How the hell do you pack so light?"  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 4:33 PM  
she nods getting out and following "you're incredible" she shrugs "compact" giving advice and laughing again  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:37 PM  
Jinny laughed, moving to let them both inside and dump her case with a sigh, rolling her shoulders slightly before moving to kiss Isla. "So, bed or couch snuggles...?"  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 4:38 PM  
Isla smiles dropping her cup into the trash bin "cold!" she rubs her arms and smiles kissing Jinny back holding her cheeks softly being sexy and cute  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:44 PM  
Jinny smiled, gently scooping Isla up to carry her to the bedroom, making the choice. "Bedrooms warmer... and I plan to get my naked cuddle on with my sweet little sugarvamp."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 4:47 PM  
Isla smiles big holding on "ooo I didn't need my Broomstick" she pauses for reaction then blushes  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:48 PM  
Jinny laughed softly. "Mmm, not this time." Jinny had laughed at the blush, kissing her sweetly. "What's the matter, shy?"  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 4:49 PM  
she kisses Jinny back moaning and shakes her head "me? shy? i'm the one that cast the spell remember? you melted for me" she teasingly smirks  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:53 PM  
"Melted is the word..." Jinny laughed, moving to slowly undress herself, barely blushing as she moved to help Isla strip, waiting until they were both naked to guide Isla's hand to her soaking clit and pussy. "See, you got me all worked up..."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 4:55 PM  
Isla hops down to slowly undress being so white complected smiling as she has help, rubbing Jinny's cheek softly then feels her beautiful tight pussy "oooo let me help.."  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:02 PM  
"Please do..." Jinny's words are soft even as she leads Isla to the bed, settling so she was spread open to anything Isla wanted to do, her voice turning huskier. "Come finish your spellwork, make me yours."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 5:04 PM  
Isla lays with Jinny kissing her shoulder softly with her beautiful lips as she continues to rub her lover's pussy "it's beautiful" she whispers raking her nails over Jinny's inner thighs kissing her passionately  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:12 PM  
Jinny moaned softly, kissing Isla sweetly even as she let her scratch and mark her, moaning again at the feel of Isla's fingers against her pussy, barely knowing what she was saying before she said it. "Isla... fuck me... finger me baby please... I need you."(edited)  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 5:15 PM  
"mmmm persistent lil Fashionista hmm?" she smiles and starts to finger Jinny a bit faster, dipping juices on her fingers and raising them to taste and offer some to her love  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:18 PM  
"Mmm, yeah... well I've been wanting this for a long time." Jinny murmured, moaning softly as she licked a little of her juices off Isla's fingers. "I've been wanting you... inside... me for a long time. I want you... all of you."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 5:21 PM  
she places her tiny foot near Jinny's laughing "mmm I want you..." she slides her fingers back down to continue fingering Jinny a they play footsies, toes pinching her love's  
she offers her cute lil soft pink nippled breasts  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:24 PM  
"Mmm, mine..." Jinny murmured, quickly latching onto Isla's beautiful breasts, enjoying the feeling of Isla's foot against hers and settling into playing footsie as she suckled Isla's breasts, arching to Isla's fingers and moaning against her breasts, clearly wanton and aching for her.  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 5:26 PM  
Isla moans laying back into the pillows as she plays with Jinny's wet pussy, her feet so soft and pink "oh gosh you're gonna have me moistening the sheets my love" her head on Jinny's enjoying  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:29 PM  
"Mmm, we can easily find more sheets later." Jinny teased, gasping as rode Isla's fingers a little more. "Oh... fuck yes, Isla... harder, fuck me harder." Her words were followed by Jinny lightly pressing Isla's hand a little harder against her. "Mmm, like that, fuck me like that."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 5:31 PM  
"yeah" she smiles going harder wanting her lover to feel all the pleasure she gives "mmm anything you want Jinny..anything" she takes one of Jinny's nipples in her mouth sucking it like one of those lollipops she loves  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:33 PM  
Jinny moaned hotly, riding Isla's fingers desperately, barely hiding her small moans and bucks "Fuck... you feel so good babes... so good."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 5:34 PM  
"dainty lil Fashionista, do you" said with a mouthful of tit while adding another finger, toes curling so much  
feeling the heat from Jinny's pussy  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:43 PM  
"Mmmm..." Jinny had let out the moan instantly, bucking further at the added finger, moaning weakly even as she felt herself stretch to fit it in. "Oh god... Isla... I'm so close..."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 5:45 PM  
she smiles laying Jinny down kissing her cheek and down the licking down her abs and finally she gets to the honeypot, licking gently tasting that sweet nectar she longed for  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:48 PM  
Jinny had moaned at the feeling of Isla kissing her way over her body, moving to push Isla's hair safely out the way and tangle her fingers into it as she rode Isla's tongue, moaning desperately as she came, her word more a scream. "ISLA...."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 5:49 PM  
"I am so attracted to you my love" she holds Jinny's other hand locking fingers, making Jinny's legs rest on her smooth milky shoulders while licking deeper tasting all of it, eyes locked  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:53 PM  
"Mmm, I'm glad..." Jinny murmured, gently rutting into Isla's face, her words turning to moans of pleasure. "Fuck... Isla, your tongue is so good..." Jinny had not broken eye-contact, gripping Isla's hand tightly as she let Isla push her to another orgasm, panting as she gently cupping Isla's head to pull her deeper, letting herself rut into the other woman's tongue wantonly. "Fuck.... Isla.... I'm yours. I'm so yours."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 5:56 PM  
Isla smiles smugly kneeling up and pulling Jinny into her lap kissing her deep and holding her lover's cake softly slowly grinding being as wet as Jinny "mmm taste yourself.." raking her nails on that tight lil cake  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 6:00 PM  
"Mmmm...." Jinny had moaned at the feeling if Isla rutting against her and grinding, the feeling of Isla's nails on her buttocks dragging a moan from her again, her lips brushing Isla's ear as she whispered her love and need for her into her ear, openly inviting Isla to finger her ass, wanting to give her everything.  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 6:02 PM  
Isla smiles again at the moans and the feel of Jinny's lips on her ear driving her wild to buck up into her lover harder listening and nodding "anything for you" she repeats the mantra over and over, slipping a finger into that puckered hole "mmm" tits poking hers  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 6:07 PM  
"Oooh, fuck yes." Jinny had almost mewled the words, bucking to press into Isla further, letting the feel of Isla's finger in her ass and body, breasts and clit, pressing into her push her into further pleasure, her voice soft and needy as she bucked into Isla further. "Mmm, fuck me..."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 6:09 PM  
Isla falls onto the bed with Jinny ontop of her still grinding, feeling the backlash of her match with Rhea from earlier that night "ahhh Jinny!!" she sucks on Jinny's nipples softly and fingering her asshole "take me" she whispers looking up  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 6:12 PM  
Jinny had smiled softly, kissing Isla lovingly as she moved to tease her lover's clit with her fingers, her voice soft. "Both holes baby?"  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 6:14 PM  
she kisses back moving Jinny's beautiful hair back behind her ear nodding and biting her lip moaning "ohhh"  
she massages her love's arms and chest  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 6:16 PM  
"I love you Isla..." Jinny spoke sweetly even as she moved to push two fingers into Isla's pussy and a third into Isla's asshole, kissing her fiercely as she did so. "God you feel so tight baby...."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 6:19 PM  
"I love you Jinny....marry me..." she gets choked up as she just can't hold it back anymore kissing back as Jinny broke her sentence, gripping her shoulders  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 6:21 PM  
"Yes... Yes, Isla, Yes baby I'll marry you." Jinny agreed, not stopping to think before kissing Isla passionately. "Now cum for me, my beautiful fiancee..."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 6:23 PM  
she breaks down crying and hugging her future wife tight while moaning, toes curling as she cummmms  
she strokes Jinny's head softly  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 6:25 PM  
Jinny had also cum undone, kissing Isla sweetly as she let them both come down from orgasm, holding her lover tightly. "I love you so much Isla Dawn.... my gorgeous wife."  
________________________________________  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 6:26 PM  
she kisses back breathing heavy trying to calm down from crying "mmm love you!" she smiles through her tears  
"thank you for always being so caring and being so lovely"  
she moves to sit up and grab the ring from her table she writes at then coming back sliding it on Jinny's finger  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 6:31 PM  
Jinny had smiled, admiring the ring and it's careful wildflower decorations and jewel before cupping Isla's cheeks and kissing her lovingly. "It's beautiful, just like you..."  
High Priestess Isla Dawn (RP)Today at 6:34 PM  
"perfect for the Fashionista?" she smiles laying back down with her love, rubbing her arm "I had that made by one of your favorite sculptures" she says smiling still kissing back placing her hand over Jinny's on her cheek  
________________________________________  
Jinny Sandhú (ShewolfRP)Today at 6:35 PM  
"Isla Dawn... you never ceast to amaze me." Jinny teased, kissing her sweetly again. "It's perfect."  
Isla Dawn Today at 6:36 PM  
she kisses back smiling, having made sure the ring was perfect for her Fiancee "mmm"


	53. Jinny/Isla Dawn Part 2

Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
The White Witch of NXT UK was finally married to her longtime crush Jinny, after putting her love spell on her future wife they had many special nights and got married in Paris where they Honeymooned. "that was...a wonderful spiritual journey" she smirked walking from shop to shop after seeing a Fashion show, wearing black dress and heels, big dark shades  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"You looked so content." Jinny smiled, she too was wearing a black dress although she was in flat boots, her hair loose for once. "Hey, Isla... how would you feel about trying a vampire club tonight?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"I was cause I was...with you my love" her ears perked as she held her wife's arm "are you serious? I would love to"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"I'm serious." Jinny smiled. "You already scratch me... we might as well find a club to get kinky in... right?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla smirked leaning in to kiss Jinny "you're so right, glad you could open up more for me"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, kissing Isla softly, ignoring the whistles as she pulled her closer. "Yeah well, we both know I'm weak for my pretty little vamp-witch."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla laughed softly and looked around at the whistlers "be gone or I will cast a spell making your coffee undrinkable" she said glaring and getting some reactions  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny had laughed when the onlookers skittered away. "How about we find the club, it should be open already... unless we find a kinky shop first..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"everytime" confident she had that look, playing it well and nodding, hugging her love "lead the way Fashionista cause the way I feel right now...I could take you right here" Isla kissed Jinny again  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny laughed, kissing Isla softly before leading her away, dragging her into a sex shop for exactly long enough to find a sexier outfit and underwear, her smirk light as she picked out clothes for Isla. "These should work... let's get them, get changed... then get vampy."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
her tongue grazing Jinny's as they kissed, Isla smirked and followed "oh wow these are fine clothing...like our wedding gowns, i'm going to miss them" her hand rubbed her wife's back softly then her arm "you my dear are amazingly sexy"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, leading Isla into the changing rooms, moving to get changed. "Get ready babe..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla bit her lip to change with her wife "are they too small?" always feeling small compared to the other girls but her small frame was beautiful, silky white skin always lotioned  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled softly, gently lacing Isla into the outfit and kissing her. "Babygirl, you are perfect."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"thank you" Isla smiled big, her tongue pressed to her teeth taking a breath "mmm a bit snug"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"It only has to get us into a private room babe." Jinny laughed. "We both know the second that door closed I'll let you ravish me."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"with pleasure" she winked and smirked looking in the mirror "I love you"  
Isla moved her hair back a bit "so Yasmin and Xia had a wonderful time on their Honeymoon"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"I love you too, baby vamp." Jinny smiled, leading Isla out once they had paid. "Yes they did, although only Yas would fuck her wife in a kissing booth..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
following her wife, excited "oh my...did that really happen?" Isla's cute witchy laugh came out "can't be any worse than Millie's shenanigans"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"None of us can keep our hands off our women apparently..." Jinny's smirk was soft as she lead Isla to the door, paying to get in and heading down the stairs. "You want to watch the bite-show or just get a private room?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"I sure can't" Isla smirked rubbing Jinny's arm holding it "bite show?" eyebrow perked  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Pretty much how it sounds... sex show with biting." Jinny smirked. "Apparently."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"ohh sounds...kinky" she laughed softly staying close and kissing on her wife's cheek "mmm you smell so delicious"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Edible perhaps?" Jinny laughed. "I've heard most audiences at the bite show don't make it to the private rooms before trying to fuck right in the chairs."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"very edible" Isla smirked more "oh wow...you do know you way around here..i mean...we never make it off the couch at home sometimes"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Might have done some research." Jinny laughed, pausing then making a choice, heading for the free private rooms, paying at the desk before leading Isla into a private room, locking them in and moving to kiss Isla softly. "I'd much rather be a private show."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
she laughed patting Jinny's chest, head on her wife's "so while I been sleeping you been clicking away planning a magnificent adventure for your wife" Isla smirked following and looking around then kissing back, licking her tongue "me too, don't wanna blind anyone with my complexion"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny laughed softly, unlacing her bustier and letting it drop, the dress pooling on the floor. "Well, bring that pale booty over here... I want it."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"I want that beautiful Persian skin myself, you are so sexy Jinny" she smirked undoing hers aswell then stepped closer to her wife "and those dark rosey lips" kissing them  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, kissing Isla softly and teasing her hands under Isla's panties. "Glad we got crotchless panties babe... I get the feeling we'll want to rip them off."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla leaned back with her long reddish hair flowing, leg on Jinny's hip "i'm quite loving this side of you very much, what taste you have Miss Fashionista" she stared "now let me worship you"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"You want to worship me? Babe..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"always do" she said softly as she kissed on her wife's neck, rubbing her chest "just watch those cold feet" Isla smirked  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Yes ma'am." Jinny laughed. "You know they left us a toy chest."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla laughed flipping her hair to look "ooo so they have..and with the Full Moon rising...my powers will be summoned to fluster you my dear" smiling big and being a bit cute, rubbing her soft peach fuzz  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Fluster... ruin.... mate with..." Jinny smirked. "Full moon just makes me want you more."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla bent over with her cute ass in view picking out a nice black strappy "this will work, since if I remember right...you had a thing for black cock?" she smirked remembering her wife staring over Ayesha in the change room once "glad you never ended up with Ayesha"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"We tried a kiss once... I didn't feel anything." Jinny admitted. "Although the thought of you with a black cock..." She moved closer, taking Isla's hand to press it to her. "That makes me so damn wet."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"mmm well glad it worked between us, I love you Jinny" she smirked kissing her wife while slowly rubbing and fingering  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"I love you too Isla." Jinny smiled, moaning softly and pulling Isla closer as they kissed, stroking a hand over her ass. "You think you could handle a little assplay tonight?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla moaned as they kissed and nodded "i'm willing to try anything new with you my dear" as she slipped the strappy on and tightening it "wow" her blue eyes sparkled "didn't you tell me you'd love to suckle?"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smirked, kissing Isla a second time. "You want me to suck your cock baby?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
*Isla kissing back * "mmm my horny wife" she smirked big sitting and nodding "lets have some fun, I want you"  
her hand caressing Jinny's cheek and breasts  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny moaned softly, kneeling to let Isla stroke her cheek and breasts, moving to suck the strapon instantly, moaning softly as she upped her suckling pace a little. She had wanted this for a long time but she had waited to be married so she could be kinky with her special person.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"ohh wow look at you" Isla whispered watching and moving Jinny's hair back, her little toes curled in excitement having wanted to try kinkier sex but also waited for marriage "beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, upping her pace before pulling away a little. "You like the view baby?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"love the view Jinny" she was still insecure kind of, arms over her small chest having what Millie called her Baby Tits "not hiding them just...you know"(edited)  
having a coy attitude about it  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Being a teasing little minx?" *Jinny's reply was instant, her smile soft as she moved to tease Isla's arms off her chest, sucking her cock and teasing Isla's breasts. * "These are beautiful babe."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"you like the teasing" Isla smirked as she leaned back and sighed softly at her wife's touch "thanks, yours are so beautiful too" she said teasing the hard nipples enjoying Jinny sucking the toy(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, moaning around the toy and bobbing a little harder. "So... you think it's time to mount up and get real rough?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla played with Jinny's hair "yes it's time" she said pulling her wife onto her, kissing on her neck and over those dark nipples, licking and sucking softly  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny had smirked, slowly sinking onto the strap and moaning, tugging Isla's hair a little. "Bite me babe, let me be your little snack."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"we may have to summon the courage to get one of these for home too" she loved her hair tugged, smirking and holding her wife's hips "mmm gladly" Isla started biting those dark nipples pulling, her little toes curled in pleasure, slowly thrusting(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"I might have ordered one at the shop." Jinny admitted with a shy smile, moaning at the bites and tugging. "Mmm, I love being kinky with you Isla."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"ooo horny Minx" Isla laughed softly "I love it too, glad we found each other Jinny" she moaned offering her baby tits  
"so blessed" her hands grabbing her wife's ass while popping hips  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, quickly suckling at Isla's breasts, her voice soft. "My sweet babyvamp..." She kissed Isla softly before returning to suckling at her wife's breasts, grinding wantonly into Isla's strap, her moan soft but honest. "You feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"you have such a sweet cunt baby" she sighed closing her eyes holding the back of her wife's head "oh gosh that feels so good" Isla smirked softly kissing back "you too" she said staring and pounded faster  
"wish we could have a baby"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Well, we could... if one of us wanted to gain a dick.... otherwise we need a male family member and a baster..." Jinny teased, nipping Isla's neck softly. "God Babe.... I really want to just let you pound me tonight."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"a wee baby for us to love and be spoiled" her feet massaging Jinny's laughing a bit "a baster?" a squeak heard from Isla from the neck nipping  
"mmm love when you speak that way" kissing Jinny deep and pressing hard  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Well, or just a strap that lets the user squirt juice into you..." Jinny smirked, gasping at the deeper, harder press and kissing Isla fiercely, pushing down hard onto her, grinding into her harder. "Mmm, you think you can take it if I bounce on this a little..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"that would work for us" Isla smiled big kissing back and thrusting harder "i'm sure by now I can baby" squeezing Jinny's ass and sucking at her nipples again  
"you're so beautiful, fuck"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"So are you Isla..." Jinny smiled, gasping slightly even as she began to ride the toy harder, her words almost panted. "Fuck, baby I'm so close."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla teared up clutching her lover close to her, kissing her cheek "mmm cum my dear" she panted aswell from thrusting getting a workout, toes curling into Jinny's feet "got me flustered"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny soon came, kissing Isla hard. "Mmm, god Isla.... you really know how to work that strap."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla kissed back closing eyes "mmmmm" she smirked "my turn?" she bit her lip(edited)  
"Toni said she loves it from the back"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"You want the strap in that sexy little ass?" Jinny asked teasingly. "You sure you'll be able to walk?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"I want some pleasure from my amazing Persian wife" Isla rubbed her nose on her wife's nose being cute "you could carry me like a Princess"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, kissing Isla softly. "Get that strap off then baby and get ready..." She moved away to find a new, slightly bigger, toy and some lube. "That cute little ass is getting used tonight."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla kissed back "making me tingle Jinny" she said rubbing her wife's arms and chest smiling big then sliding the toy off watching and sitting up "wow" she laughed smacking Jinny's ass  
"eat me first"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Magic word, my witchy wonder?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"please?" she crossed her arms with a smirk  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smirked, moving to kneel in front of Isla, putting the strap and lube aside to push Isla's legs open and lap at her clit.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"if we have a girl...I'd name her Elsa" Isla was a fan of Frozen "ahhhh" handful of her wife's hair laying back with her feet in the air "Jinny" she sighed lovingly  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"My Isla." Jinny smiled, lapping at Isla's clit and cunt hotly.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"my Jinny" she smiled back moaning "oh god you're amazing baby!" rubbing her chest since her wife loved her baby tits  
"mmm" twirling her long hair  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"You taste so good baby." Jinny purred, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"you taste good too" massaging Jinny's back with her foot, offering one "do these taste good, do they smell?" her toes wiggled(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, kissing Isla's foot softly. "They smell beautiful baby... and taste great."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla laughed "remember the one time we had to roll the window down cause Millie's feet smelled, you were like ohh babe roll a bloody window down" she laughed out loud "that was so bad that smell"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"She needs to learn to wash her feet..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"yeah poor Raquel" Isla rubbed her pussy as she was licked on "mmm soo close wanna fuck me now?"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Depends... think you can handle two orgasms babe?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"with you I can handle anything but mmm sure" Isla sat up kissing her wife before getting in position  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, lubing up her fingers, easing three into Isla's ass and setting a slow pace. "God babe, so tight..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"ohhhh" turning her head to look at Jinny "don't lose ya ring in there" she smirked teasing  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Why do you think I have it on a necklace..." Jinny teased, upping her pace a little. "How does it feel?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"oh yes" she smirked softly "good idea, I did the same" moaning loudly, opening legs more "good"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, easing another finger into Isla's ass, spreading her hand a little. "You know this will stretch you don't you?" She asked gently, moving away to step into the strapon and tease the tip over Isla's ass.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"i'm aware how it works baby just be careful" Isla bit her lip staring back, air kissing at Jinny "ahhhh want me to suckle?"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Of course I'll be careful baby." Jinny promised, slowly easing into Isla. "If you'd like to babe."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"mmm i'll suck my juices...ohhh my wee asshole!" gripping the couch, toes curling in pleasure  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled softly, slowly easing deeper. "So good baby." Jinny soothed, finally pushing the last of the toy into Isla. "Think you can stand movement?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla's eyes widened arching a bit "mmm god it's big! Jinny hold me" her bottom lip quivered  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny had moved to curl her arms around Isla, kissing her neck softly. "Okay babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
she smirked softly kissing her wife's forehead moaning "i'm ok now, love you"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, slowly setting a pace. "I love you too Isla, my sweet little angel."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"mmm always yours" sticking her tongue out at Jinny's lips "mmm Sweet Persian Princess" getting used of her ass being taken now  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, kissing her gently again. "Think you can handle a little more roughness?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla kissed back fingering herself a bit "mmm maybe"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled softly, gently gripping Isla's hips to lift her into her thrusts, taking her time to up her pace.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
Isla squeaked moaning loudly, breathing deep "oh fuck"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"Feels good doesn't it baby?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"yeahh" she moved her wife's hands to her baby tits smirking softly but still taking the dick, cummming hard(edited)  
"ohh baby i squirted"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, kissing Isla softly. "Mmm, yes you did, my good girl... I told you it'd be good."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
she smirked kissing back, wiggling her tongue being cute "mmm you so did"  
she pulled off and turned, slowly sucking at the head  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, gently stroking Isla's hair.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"mmm" Isla held the shaft and bobbed  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, stroking her hair. "So good at that babe."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
gagging trying to take it down and pulling off breathing deep  
"you did better than me"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
"You'll learn sweetness."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"I have a good teacher" Isla smirked sitting back pulling Jinny in her lap for a good make out  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny had quickly put the toy aside to kiss Isla. "Yes you do."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
smirking as they kissed and relaxed, she smacked her wife cute ass again  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/15/2019  
Jinny smiled, kissing Isla gently. "We get back to the hotel I'm going to need a shower..."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/15/2019  
"your feet are beautiful Jinny" kissing back and laughing "me too"


	54. JoJo Offerman/Lilian Garcia Part 1

JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 2:37 PM  
JoJo Offerman had never once planned to fall for the woman she had considered a best friend for years... but she knew she had. She had been helping Lilian cope with the fallout from a troubled marriage, hoping that somehow Lilian might manage to save it, she was good with advice, good at caring, but worried. She had not known what would happen. She had woken to someone hammering at the door, glad she was alone without family or friends visiting, she knew who it must be. She had answered the door, smoothing down her sleep shirt over her small shorts, pushing curling hair out of her eyes, and pulling it open. "Lili..." She could see the woman was shaking, crying softly, and moved swiftly to pull her inside, shutting the door firmly even as she noted the papers in Lilian's hands, reading them and sighing. Lilian was no longer married. She had taken in the woman's shivers and noted she seemed... afraid. "What did he do to you Lili?" Her voice was soft even as she pushed hair from the other woman's face.

________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 2:42 PM  
former WWE Ring Announcer, singer, and host of Chasing Glory Podcast Lilian Garcia has it all...so she thought...a failed marriage filled with abuse and lies weighed her down...she had so many she could turn to but chose her protégé and best friend Jojo, she wore hoodie and jeans, boots crying so much as she hugged her best friend "he....hit me!" she said between sniffles  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 2:45 PM  
Almost without thinking JoJo had tightened her grip, stroking Lilian's hair gently. "He'll regret that Lili..." She promised, gently stroking her hair again as she whispered. "Want me to set Braun on him? He won't know what hit him..." The offer was followed with more softness, her touch light as she drew Lilian with her to a seat, settling to pull her friend into her lap and gently remove her boots, hating Lilian's flinches even as she did so, her voice soft. "You'll be safe here Lili... I've got you now, it's okay." Her voice was sweeter as she added. "I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, I'm here... I'll keep you safe."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 2:49 PM  
Lilian laid her head on Jojo's shoulder hugging back tight "he's gone, I signed the papers this morning...I regret meeting him.." she struggled for words but laughed a bit at the mention of Braun, looking at her bestie "thank you" she said always happy to see the beautiful woman she taught everything she knew about Ring Announcing as she sat down, her toes curling as her boots were off "you're a kind soul, I trust you" Lilian smiles big, the smile that brighetened a room and that everyone loved about her  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 2:57 PM  
JoJo smiled softly, her heart missing several beats at Lilian's smile, her voice soft. "I'm glad you trust me Lili... I've missed that beautiful smile of yours." Her voice was soft even as she checked her messages, cursing softly at the message from Lili's ex husband, her tone turning more serious. "Does he really think he can try and get you back..." She had looked up, noting the sparkle of fear in Lilian's eyes and speaking softly again. "I won't let him have you Lili... not again." She paused, then spoke gently. "He says you can't escape him without someone else by your side... he forgot one thing... you have me." She had risen for mere moments, crossing to the box she had only recently received from her parents, the note still on top that read. -You'll know when you meet the one- She had known, the second she saw Lilian for the first time, even if she had pushed the thoughts away. She had paused to open the box, checking the rings before kneeling in front of Lilian, her voice warm and loving. "Lilian Garcia, will you do me the honor of letting me protect you for the rest of our lives.... will you marry me?"

 

________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 3:01 PM  
"missed yours too gorgeous" Lilian bit her lip shivering as Jojo read the message shaking her head about it "he had many chances and blew each one, he'll be the one to suffer...." her words cut as Jojo kneeled before her, her eyes widen "what? omg...wow..." she caught her breath knowing Jojo was true to her word, she offered her hand and nodded  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 3:05 PM  
JoJo smiled, slipping the smaller, lighter, ring onto Lilian's finger with care, kissing her palm as she released her hand, her smile soft. "I love you so much Lili.... I couldn't watch him try again." She rose to sit back beside Lilian, gently stroking her cheek where the bruising lay, her lips soft against the bruises, her voice soft. "You are far, far too beautiful to be treated so roughly." Her voice softened as she moved to gently kiss Lilian's lips, her smile softer, sweeter as she added. "I'm so glad you came to me tonight... my beautiful Lili... my angel."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 3:07 PM  
Lilian smiled big looking at the ring "I..I didn't know I was gay till I seen everyone getting engaged or dating...married and I searched my soul...is this right for me Jojo?" she wondered but asked "I love you too, thank you so much for being here for me" she winced a bit from the kisses on her bruises as she leaned in kissing Jojo on instinct, her heart skipping a few beats, those lips soft against hers "so am I" she smiled again holding hands with her new Fiancee  
"hello Mrs Right.." she said happily as she knew she found what she wanted the most, love and freedom from the bad things  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 3:11 PM  
"Hello, Mrs Right..." JoJo smiled, gently kissing Lilian again, her voice sweet as she moved to gather Lilian closer, letting herself relax as she stroked Lilian's back, her voice gentle. "I think we should make damn sure the world knows I've laid claim to you, to protect for life... to love." Her smile was sweeter as she leant to whisper. "This is right, I know it..."(edited)  
JoJo had moved to pick up her phone, gently pulling Lilian into her lap to take the selfie, smiling as she posted it, tagging Lilian and adding a sweet caption. - Destiny has a funny way of fixing things. She's mine now, to love and cherish for life.- She had hit post and whispered. "I will always cherish you, my Lili."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 3:14 PM  
Lilian smiles kissing back as she locks fingers with Jojo, staring lovingly "yeah..." her voice angelic as she sat on her Fiancee's lap with the biggest smile, cheek against Jojo's "i'll cherish you too, I promise, love you" she kissed Jojo again, this time a little deeper  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 3:19 PM  
JoJo had smiled, letting the kiss deepen even as she moved to gently pull Lilian's hoodie off from over her head, smiling as she let her fingers stroke under Lilian's thin strappy pyjama top, knowing she likely hadn't worn much under her jeans besides sleep shorts and still taking her time with Lilian, refusing to rush her. "I love you, my Lili..." Her voice was warm even as she moved to gently cup and caress Lilian's chest, her lips brushing over Lilian's again as she added. "I know he bruised you up, made you sore... but I'll never do that... I just want to reclaim you... for yourself and me. For love. Proper love."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 3:23 PM  
"I love you my Joseann" Lilian raised her arms as her Fiancee took off her hoodie, her lips once again met Jojo's lips softly as she breathed deep as she was touched "I know you won't, I know you had your own share of heartache* "from here on out, it's you and me" her foot brushed Jojo's softly as they got closer and closer  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 3:26 PM  
JoJo had smiled softly, her voice gentle. "Lose those jeans and come to bed... let me make you feel good..." Her request was sweet, even as she smiled and answered Lilian fully. "You know I'll never hurt you, and I know you won't hurt me.... but I still want to make you mine..."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 3:27 PM  
"how's Eva doing? have not seen her in a few years" she wondered having lost contact with a few of the girls since either they left or when she left "ok" Lilian laughed and stood to remove her jeans nodding "I am not capable of hurting you, you're my bestie" she said following Jojo and looking around at her new bedroom she'll share with her Fiancee  
"claim me, i'm yours"  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 3:34 PM  
"Last time we talked she was with Aksana..." JoJo smiled, her voice soft. "I think she's planning to marry her..." Her voice trailed off as she took in Lilian's long frame wrapped in tiny sleep shorts and the thin strappy top, her breath hitching a little. "You are... so beautiful." She had lead Lilian to bed, smiling at the softness of Lilian's reply and kissing her gently. "Let's start slow..." She murmured, moving to undress herself before she undressed Lilian, sensing slight hesitation and taking her time, easing the sleep shorts off slowly and rising to remove Lilian's top, her eyes soft as she looked her lover over, her smile sweet. "So beautiful.... my gorgeous Lili..." She had moved to ease Lilian down onto the bed, moving slowly over her to kiss her sweetly, gently cupping and caressing her breasts again, feeling her shiver. "Mine..." The word was soft, but a clear claim.  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 3:38 PM  
"Aksana? wow I miss her so much, always a kind person and funny" Lilian smiled big as she followed and laid down with Jojo getting comfy and kissing back "wow go Eva!" Lilian rubbed Jojo's hand softly staring and locking fingers "you're adorable yourself" she said softly watching her Fiancee undress "loving the curves, always had that cute round butt" she laughed a bit as she was undressed, her small chest and light fuzzy pussy uncovered by another woman, her bestie "mmmm"  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 3:42 PM  
"You can touch 'that cute round butt' you know..." JoJo teased, her touch light as she let her fingers skim over Lilian's ribs and down, pausing just long enough to tease Lilian's legs open, her voice soft. "Tell me if you need me to stop..." Her words were followed by a slow trail of kisses down Lilian's neck and chest, JoJo slowly trailing lower until she was lain between Lilian's open legs, her smile soft as she finally dipped to gently taste Lilian's clit and pussy, lapping gently to ease Lilian into lovemaking.  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 3:44 PM  
Lilian thought "a little bit of myself still thinks i'm his all..." she said softly as she kissed on Jojo's jawline softly as she ran her hand over Jojo's curves, her sighs deep as she was touched between her legs, playing with Jojo's hair as she watched, feeling soft kisses down her body "omg!" she said as her toes curled, so many feelings in her older body  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 3:46 PM  
JoJo hummed softly, pulling away long enough to murmur. "You are mine Lili... and I'm going to prove it... with my tongue, my fingers... and my toys... I'm not stopping until you feel cleansed, and claimed." She had returned to what she was doing, lapping a little more intently this time, her fingers tracing light hearts with her nails onto Lilian's inner thighs.  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 3:49 PM  
Lilian nodded and gasped getting more comfy with her long smooth legs on Jojo's shoulders now, her petite feet stretching a bit "you hair is so wild" she teased loving it and playing with the curls as she moaned falling deeper and deeper for this woman that made love to her  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 3:52 PM  
JoJo had smirked, lightly letting her teeth stroke over Lilian's clit as payback for the hair comment, keeping the touch light but enjoying the sensation play even as she went back to work on Lilian, slowly easing her fingers into Lilian, one, then two, then three, filling her gently but with a clear claim of 'mine' to it. Her pace was firmer now, slightly more demanding, but still focused solely on Lilian's pleasure.  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 3:54 PM  
Lilian arched at the feel of Jojo's teeth on her clit "ahhhh" her toes curled into Jojo's back, feeling her fingers inside "mmmm you're so good with that tongue" she smiled softly rubbing her chest with the other hand, fingers grazing her nipples softly to harden them  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 4:00 PM  
JoJo smiled, purring softly as she picked her pace up, watching Lilian working for her own pleasure with a soft smile, her pace picking up further at Lilian's soft arch, taking the hint to push her a little more, knowing she could, and would, make her cum... and then she would start all over again with the toy, claiming the woman she loved fully, her free finger ghosting gently over Lilian's asshole, pushing lightly into it to claim more of Lilian's body, her smile soft when she felt Lilian clench around her. "I love you... my sexy lady."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 4:03 PM  
"omg...make me release my love for you Jojo!" Lilian moaned as she noticed her Fiancee enjoyed as she played with her small, perky tits so she kept on as her feet massaged Jojo's back "mmmmm oh God!" her reaction to the finger up her ass, she screamed loudly having a really great range "love...you..." she said breathing heavily  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 4:06 PM  
"Love you Lili... my girl." JoJo purred, upping her pace before adding. "Not done with this beautiful pussy yet..."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 4:48 PM  
Lilian released as she blew a kiss to Jojo and nodding "ohh.."  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 10:45 PM  
JoJo smiled, rising and moving to the 'toy chest' near the wardrobe, slipping on her chosen strappy and coming back to the bed, her smile soft. "What do you think?"  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 10:46 PM  
Lilian layed there watching "you have the best butt" she thought it was cute, her eyes widened "wow...for a lil girl that's a big dick" she teased  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 10:49 PM  
"Think you can handle it babe?" JoJo asked softly. She didn't want to panic Lilian, or hurt her after all.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 10:50 PM  
"I can try for you" she moved her hair back catching her breath staring at Jojo  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 10:53 PM  
JoJo smiled, gently stroking her un-bruised cheek as she moved back into the bed, gently teasing Lilian's legs back open and easing the toy into her, taking her time with how deep she pushed, kissing her lovingly even as she moved to push the toy fully into her. "You are so beautiful Lili... so incredible."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 10:56 PM  
Lilian blushed smiling as she kissed Jojo's hand softly while holding it "mmm omg..." she breathed heavy, toes curled again and kissing back "you too honey"  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 10:57 PM  
JoJo smiled, her voice soft. "How does it feel babe? Not too much?"  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 10:57 PM  
"i'm fine" she whispered while holding Jojo's face with her hands staring "I trust you" Lilian kissed her Fiancee again  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 11:03 PM  
JoJo smiled, kissing her lovingly. "I love you." Her voice was soft even as she set a pace, gently holding Lilian's hips to guide her down into the thrusts, her lips brushing Lilian's on each thrust into her, her smile sweet, loving and tender. "My gorgeous trusting woman... my beautiful fiancee."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 11:05 PM  
"love you too" Lilian couldn't help smiling now as Jojo kept her calm and loved, moaning as she was fucked better than she ever was, not rough but loving and not demanding "mmmmm" Lilian caught Jojo with another deep kiss as she smiled again  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 11:07 PM  
JoJo moaned softly into the kiss, her pace upping a little as she finally laid claim fully to Lilian, her kiss still sweet despite the depth, her love shining through as she upped her pace again, loving Lilian's soft, happy, moans.  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 11:09 PM  
Lilian's soft hand holding Jojo's ass, the other on the back of her Fiancee's head as they made out "mmmm" she grunted and let loose as the cock filled her good  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 11:12 PM  
JoJo smiled, lightly upping her pace. "C'mon baby, let me see you cum for me..."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 11:13 PM  
Lilian laughed hugging Jojo and moaning, sweat dripped down her small chest "oohhh God!" she screamed cumming hard  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 11:14 PM  
JoJo smiled, stroking her cheek softly as she eased Lilian down. "Mmm, my goddess."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 11:16 PM  
"my sweetness" Lilian smiled glowing and slowly kissed over Jojo's neck and gave her tits a try, suckling one softly  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 11:16 PM  
JoJo smiled, moaning softly. "That feels so good baby."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 11:17 PM  
"does it?" she asked softly as she continued to explore then slowly started to suck the cock  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 11:18 PM  
"Yes Lili..." JoJo promised softly, aware she sounded aroused by what Lilian was doing. "So good... my sweet girl."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 11:19 PM  
Lilian slurped as she tasted her own juices, being older and felt weird about that before she wanted to give it a try and loved how sweet she was pulling off "wow I never sucked dick or tasted myself" she blushed looking down  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 11:26 PM  
JoJo smiled, gently stroking Lilian's cheek as she removed the toy to pull her lover against her, stroking her hair softly. "You did amazing Lili." She promised, her smile soft as she stroked Lilian's hair again, her smile sweet. "You did so amazing, I'm so proud of you." Her grip tightened slightly as she settled Lilian against her, kissing her hairline gently. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Lilian Garcia (RP)Today at 11:30 PM  
Lilian smiled nodding and hugging her sweet Fiancee "for you Jojo" her nose against Jojo's nose staring "thanks and i'm proud of you where you are in your career honey, I love you too" as they settled down cuddling  
________________________________________  
JoJo Offerman (Shewolf)Today at 11:32 PM  
Jojo smiled, kissing her sweetly. "You have to come visit sometimes... I'm sure the girls would love to see you."


	55. Kavita Devi/Shaul Guerrero Part 1

Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:36 PM  
Kavita Devi had married Shaul Gurrero a few months after she had met her, smiling as she got the chance to marry her, smiling when the wedding finished and kissing Shaul softly. "I love you Shaul Guerro-Devi." Her smile was soft as she pulled her closer. "My gorgeous girl."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 10:38 PM  
Shaul Guerrero, daughter of the late Eddie Guerrero and Vickie, and former NXT Superstar Raquel Diaz now a Burlesque dancer in Chicago, shemale, and now part of WOW. She met the love of her life Kavita in 2017 during Mae Young Classic and attending Live events to support her love. Shaul was super nervous before her wedding in India, finally grown to her woman's customs, she wanted everything to go perfect, which it did and now she was married. "I love you Kavita, my Indian Princess" smiling big then pouting as her Mother cried, giving her a hug during the post wedding party wearing a white dress, Bindi kit on her forehead to support her wife, hair in braid  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:40 PM  
Kavita smiled softly, hugging Vickie gently. "I'm happy we're family now Miss Vickie." Her smile was soft as she added. "I promise I'll take good care of our sweet Shaulie.... please don't cry..."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 10:41 PM  
Shaul smiled big as her Mother and Wife spoke, eating some amazing food she fixed herself "yummy" she smiled big taking a pic with her Mom letting Kavita use her phone  
holding her bouquet  
"love you Mommy"  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:46 PM  
Kavita smiled, taking the phone and photo, smiling again as she gave Shaul her phone back. "Ready to go on honeymoon babygirl?" She asked softly, stroking Vickie's cheek when she cried again. "Miss Vickie, please... no tears. She will be safe with me. I love her."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
"thanks babe" she kissed her wife and nodded "yup! so ready" she laughed excited finishing her food "Mommy, nooo then i'll start and Kavita will have two crying women to comfort aww, and Papi would want you to be happy and not cry"  
she twirled her sister Sherilyn dancing a bit "Lil sis teach me those moves when we come back"  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
"Yeah Sheri baby, teach Shaulie how to dance..." Kavita smiled, kissing Shaul softly. "C'mon baby, let's go have some fun..." She had paused before adding a gentle. "We'll call you when we're there Vickie honey, no more sadness."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 10:57 PM  
"love you Mommy, Sheri" she waved blowing kisses holding her wife's arm to leave smiling "love you so much my Indian Giant"  
tossing her Bouquet, one of Kavita's relatives catching it "nice catch"  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
"Love you too my little Shaulie." Kavita smiled, leading Shaul away. ---- After the flight----- Kavita had smiled as she lead Shaul into the hotel room, locking them in before kissing Shaul again softly. "So.... babygirl.... we waited to use that pretty ass.... now will you let me take care of that beautiful ass?"  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:03 PM  
Shaul leaned up kissing back holding Kavita's cheeks gently "mmm sure, i'm ready" as she slipped her heels and dress off, cock small for now as she removed her panties and bra  
"don't mind the black lipstick?"  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
Kavita had watched Shaul undress, slowly undressing herself and watching Shaul carefully as she undressed. "So beautiful...." She had undressed herself, smiling at Shaul's question. "No sweetheart, I don't mind.... as long as you smudge it all over my cock."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:07 PM  
"it's no smudge lipstick Kavita" she laughed and did her Father's dance, big boobs jigging as she watched her wife "cheeeeux" as her wife's long cock flopped out  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
"Oh really... want to prove it?" Kavita teased, lightly stroking her own cock as she came closer to Shaul. "Or should I start us off?"  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:10 PM  
"hehe baby" she stuck her tongue out doing the devil horns thrusting hips, slowly grabbing Kavita's cock "you make me feel so girly, minus having my own cock"  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
"You are girly baby.... cock or not... still my sexy babygirl." Kavita smiled, stroking Shaul's cheek softly. "You just happen to be able to give me the good dick without a strap."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
Shaul smiled kneeling laughing and pumped her fist, in love with her wife slowly licking around the thick dark head  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:19 PM  
Kavita moaned softly. "Mmm, good girl...."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
slowly sucking and bobbing "mmm" her own cock starting to grow  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
Kavita smiled, letting Shaul continue to work, tugging her hair gently. "So sexy when you suck me babe."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
Shaul looked up pulling off and smiling big "I love you baby, you make It so easy" bathing the shaft and sucking it back in going faster  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"I love you too babe." Kavita murmured, slowly stroking Shaul's hair. "Keep going babygirl... you know you want to make it harder for you to ride."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
she leaned back to show herself hard smiling and licking her own big tits "mmmm lets go lay down"  
she smiled again standing "you have big sexy feet" stroking her wife's curved cock to get her more excited  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
Kavita smiled, following Shaul to the bed and kissing her. "You want to let me take that sweet ass lying down, doggy.... or ride it?"  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
Shaul hugged and kissed Kavita deep "i can lay down so you can suck me" she moved her wife's hair back licking over Kavita's cute perky tits, stroking her cock  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
Kavita smiled, lightly pushing Shaul down on the bed to kiss her, slowly pressing kisses down her body to suck her cock softly.  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
Shaul's toes curled into the kiss laughing and patting her wife's cheek "so hot baby" she smiled big laying comfy "ohhh that amazing mouth Princess"  
she moaned "so happy nobody took you, I want you"  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
"You taste so good baby...." Kavita smiled softly. "You have me now darling... me, my mouth... anything else you want." The promise was followed by Kavita sucking on Shaul's cock gently.  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
"knew you'd love my cock, mmm it shows" Shaul throbbed as Kavita took her long cock, fingers through her wife's long dark hair "damn my toes are curling so much"  
her nipples hard licking one  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
"Mmm.... I'm so ready to make you mine baby." Kavita smiled, lightly stroking her own cock and kissing Shaul lovingly. "So beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
"I am yours baby" she smiled watching "so hot watching you play with yourself" biting at Kavita's lip then kissing back "you too, I really love my Bindi Kit and Jewelry, and this ring is amazingly beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
"Beautiful ring for a beautiful girl." Kavita smiled, lightly stroking Shaul's ass.  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
"and so sweet" she blushed arching for her wife "take me"  
she jiggled her tits "these are for you too Kavita"  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
Kavita smiled, gently teasing Shaul's tits and flipping her over onto all fours to gently ease her cock into her ass, taking her slowly and tenderly as she reached around her to tease Shaul's breasts. "That's it babygirl.... ride me."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
Shaul laughed "Mommy was wondering why we took an engagement pic of our feet, I said comparing sizes, mine look so cute cuddled with yours" she bit her lip offering her ass "mmm so hot"(edited)  
slowly riding, tits hard  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"So good." Kavita purred, gently upping her pace as she teased her nipples gently, taking Shaul a little more forcefully this time. "My good girl."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"ahhhhh Kavita" panting and riding faster to keep pace with her wife, Shaul's tits felt so good being teased, puckering lips for kisses  
________________________________________  
February 21, 2019  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Today at 12:03 AM  
Kavita kissed Shaul softly. "Mmm, I'm going to cum soon babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
Shaul smiled into the kiss "mmm let it flow, let it flow" singing Frozen, her hand on Kavita's as she holds her tits "baby jack me I wanna cum too"  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Today at 12:06 AM  
Kavita smirked, nipping Shaul's neck softly as she fucked her a little harder, moving to firmly stroke Shaul's cock. "How's that babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
"ahhh baby" she laughed softly and smiled again kissing her wife's cheek "feels amazing" opening legs more, Shaul screamed clenching  
"men wish they had what we have...losers"  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Today at 12:09 AM  
"Cum for me baby." Kavita purred, her own cum soon inside Shaul's ass, her groan loud as she came. "Men wouldn't know what to do with it."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Today at 12:10 AM  
Shaul laughed and moaned loving the shooting into her, pulled off and kneeled for Kavita to finish her off "mmmm damn my ass feels funny"  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Today at 12:12 AM  
Kavita smiled, quickly stroking her wife off. "Mmm, it'll be sore for a while baby."  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
"ahhhh" breathing heavy and cumming, sliding into her wife's mouth  
"gotta have your protein" rubbing Kavita's back  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Today at 12:16 AM  
Kavita laughed but sucked hard anyway, gently cleaning Shaul's cock.  
________________________________________  
Shaul Guerrero-Devi (RP)Today at 12:16 AM  
Shaul smiled and enjoyed moaning "mmm love you baby"  
________________________________________  
Kavita Devi (Shewolf)Today at 12:18 AM  
"Love you too baby."


	56. KC Spinelli/Katarina Waters Part 1

EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Yesterday at 10:22 PM  
Toronto, Canada's Natalie Harrison was known as KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli where she got the name from the character Spinelli from the Recess TV series, trained by Nicole Ginger Matthews...she was Su Yung's Undead Maid of Honor, who had no kayfabe relation to the Spinelli character. Natalie was the wife of Katarina Waters, whom she was a big fan of her Winter character...they met up backstage after Natalie finished up being at Su Yung's side against Allie and Kiera, she lost to Rebel on the Xplosion match before Impact taping "great match Su, see you soon!" she walked to the restroom to clean up  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
Katarina had snuck backstage and into the restroom as soon as her character work was done, smiling at KC as she moved to the mirror. "Hello stranger..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Yesterday at 10:33 PM  
Natalie finished up turning around jumping a bit "oh shit...hey" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:35 PM  
Katarina smiled, watching her. "You okay there KC?"  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Yesterday at 10:35 PM  
she changed from the white robe into a tanktop and cut jeans, sandals "i'm fine" Natalie smirked hugging and kissing her wife, turned on by the accent  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:41 PM  
"You were hot tonight KC..." Katarina smiled, stroking her wife's back as she kissed her. "Even Keira thought so."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Yesterday at 10:42 PM  
"well..what can I say babe" she smiled so big and blushed at Kat's words "you were hot dancing with Grado, that Titanic pose was great...would have been better with me though" Natalie rubbed Kat's cheek  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
"Mmm, you and me would be... magical." Katarina smiled. "Maybe we should suggest it to Dix next month..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Yesterday at 10:49 PM  
"oh yes...ratings would go through the roof" she smiled, Fallah Bah passed handing a gift to Natalie and one for Kat wow! what's this? thank you!" he said Bahh as he left, her and Kat were buddies with Fallah "I Love Christmas!" she squeaked starting to open the gift  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
"So do I." Katarina smiled, opening the gift and laughing. "Awww, we get the month off Babes..."  
________________________________________  
EST of NXT Bianca BelAir (RP)Yesterday at 10:53 PM  
Natalie laughed at her Panda hoodie "omg this is so Cool!" she smiled as Kat spoke  
________________________________________  
Nhooph AlAreebi Aliyah(Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:53 PM  
She smiles as she opened her gift further. "Aww.... Pandas for life baby."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
"yay!" she smiled again and checked her messages "haha! Rush is still pissed that my Leafs beat her Jets twice in October...now she'll use her damn Ouiji board and do some voodoo shit or something"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
"Bring it bitch, those spooks will have to fight me." Katarina smiled.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
Natalie smiled hugging her love "3 years next Monday, bring in the New Year right" she speaks softly "love you hun"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
"Three years... I love you."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
Natalie kissed Kat again as Laura caught them "shit.." Natalie just did her 2 Scoops peace sign and smiled  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
Katarina laughed softly. "Let's go home."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Yesterday at 11:28 PM  
"night Allie!" she stuck her tongue out and grabbed her bag putting her Panda hoodie on, holding Kat's arm  
"can we...open a couple gifts?" Nat stared  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
"Mmm... we shouldn't... but sure." Kat smiled. "Since it's you."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
"it's almost Christmas though..." Nat leaned over kissing Kat's cheek "you're the best wifey"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
Katarina laughed softly, leading Nat to the car, letting her in. "When we get home then."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
"I can't wait to tell you..." she just smiled getting in "thanks" Nat got nervous  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
Katarina smiled, walking around the car to let herself in, driving them both home.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
Nat's hand was on Kat's lap the whole way home "just two gifts each, the rest Christmas morning"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:55 PM  
"That seems fair." Katarina smiled. "Nearly home."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
she sighed and nodded "you're so sexy my love, i'm still in awe that we're married" she laughed softly "I dropped my drink when you proposed, Su still teases me over it"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"You were adorable." Katarina smiled. "I loved you the moment I set eyes on you..."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
"I was huh?" she teared up "i'm taking some time off, I been busting my ass for a while on Xplosion, helping Su"  
Nat smiled "those beautiful blue eyes, love you hun"  
________________________________________  
December 24, 2018  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:02 AM  
"You deserve that time off sweetheart, I'll call in our months when we get home." Katarina smiled softly. "We can share them together."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:04 AM  
"happily" Nat bit her lip "my little English Muffin Katarina Leigh" finger softly up and down Kat's arm  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:08 AM  
Katarina smiled, kissing her wife gently. "Let's go inside."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:09 AM  
Nat kissed back smiling and getting out shivering and closing her hoodie more "Allysin and Yim are engaged, Su told me"  
as she got inside, Nat turned on some Christmas music and the tree, lit the fireplace and sat near the gifts smiling  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:14 AM  
"Oh about time... How long as Yim been staring at Ally anyway?" Katarina smiled, watching her wife even as she removed her boots and settled it over on the sofa.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:15 AM  
Nat grabs a gift for Kat crawling over and handing it to her "here" she laughed "as long as we been together" Nat removed her sandals being barefoot now  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:20 AM  
"Bae..." Kat smiles, gently opening the gift, smiling. "Sweetie.... did you make this?"  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:21 AM  
Nat then gets a smaller box watching Kat open the first as she slipped her top off, her big tits popped out, no bra being a feminist "like them?" she smiled "my friend did, the one that owns a jewelry store"  
she leaned up kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:25 AM  
"They are so gorgeous." Katarina smiled. "I love them."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
"welcome hun" she smiled slipping one on Kat's toe, and the other on her toe wiggling them "wanted to get us something we can share and meant a lot, I love my wedding ring" she then sighed "so remember when we went to the doctor last month and I got artificially inseminated and said it was a fail?"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:28 AM  
"Yeah baby... I remember..." Katarina agreed.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:29 AM  
"well..." she opened the little box and showed a pregnancy test saying positive "took it this morning...Wrestled my final match for a long time tonight" Nat cried  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:31 AM  
"Baby...." Katarina had smiled, looking at the test and reaching for her wife. "We're having a baby?"  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:31 AM  
"that's why the match lasted a few seconds and I took the loss" she hugged Kat tight  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:36 AM  
"Oh Sweetheart..." Katarina smiled, kissing her neck softly.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:36 AM  
Nat giggled and smiled big  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:36 AM  
Katarina smiled, moving to gather her two gifts, starting with the first gift, smiling softly. "I get the feeling this is just... lucky."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
Nat watches and claps anxious "i'll say" she takes the gift and begins to open it  
"a massage!...haha perfect thank you" she squealed and kissed her Muffin again  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:40 AM  
Katarina smiled, kissing her softly. "If you like that you'll love the next one..."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
"i'm sure cause you spoil me to death haha" she smiles  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:42 AM  
Katarina smiled, handing her the second gift.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
Nat takes it and opens it crying and holding up the socks "omg yes!"  
"warm feets for Mommy KC"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:44 AM  
"Yes baby... all the warmth for my sweet lady."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:45 AM  
"thank you thank you" she stands straddling Kat kissing her deep  
mumbling "sex!"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 12:52 AM  
"Bed first baby." Kat smiled, kissing her fiercely.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
Nat kisses back fiercely moaning and getting Kat's top off  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 3:22 PM  
Kat laughed, letting Nat pull her top off, leading Nat to the bedroom to finish undressing.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 3:23 PM  
Nat follows smiling big and undressing aswell "mmm sexy sexy" she does her peace sign "2 Scoops of sexy coming at cha!"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 3:25 PM  
"2 scoops of wife..." Kat teased, kissing her as they settled on the bed.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 3:26 PM  
Nat laughed cuddling up and rubbing Kat's chest kissing back, playing footsies  
"we're gonna be amazing Mommies" she whispered  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 3:29 PM  
"Yeah we will." Kat whispered, gently cupping and teasing her chest.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 3:30 PM  
Nat moaned softly playing with her Muffin's hair "mmm warm Muffin hands" she laughed "Winter will cum early"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 3:31 PM  
"Is that a promise baby?" Kat teased, kissing Nat sweetly.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 3:32 PM  
"you know it" Nat smiled softly kissing back then licking Kat's neck and spanking her Muffin  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 3:35 PM  
Kat moaned and giggled. "Mmm, naughty girl." She purred, letting a hand run lower.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 3:37 PM  
"takes one to know one" she flexed being all sexy and cute "mmmm can't wait to have a baby bump, Su was sad when I told her I was gonna be gone for a while"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 3:39 PM  
Kat smiled. "Su can always visit?" She suggested softly, lightly teasing her wife's clit.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 3:41 PM  
"mmhmm she wants to be Nanny" Nat laughed being a bit loud and excited then moaned "omg Katarina!" her toes rubbing her Muffin's leg  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 3:43 PM  
"You like that, my sexy girl?"  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 3:44 PM  
"I love it" she smiled kissing Kat's cheek softly and sucking her neck, arms above her head  
"love your black finger and toe nails" her own being red and green  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 3:49 PM  
"Mmm, you like your gothic queen?" Katarina teased.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 3:50 PM  
"my Gothic Muffin" Nat smiled big sticking her tongue out, legs open for Kat "mmm good thing I waxed, can't be a hairy preggo"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 3:55 PM  
"You'd definitely not be comfortable honey." Kat agreed, upping her pace slightly.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 3:58 PM  
"i'd be all itchy" she pouted rubbing Kat's head "ohhhh yess right there baby!"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 3:59 PM  
"Well we can't have an itchy mommy can we..." Kat purred, upping her pace again.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 4:02 PM  
she shook her head breathing deep, moving Kat's head down between her legs  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 4:04 PM  
Kat smiled, moving to suckle on her clit, upping her pace again.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 4:06 PM  
"ahh your nails grazing my insides like that feel so good" Nat whimpered, her foot flat on her Muffin's back, toes curling tight as she came hard "fuck!"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 4:08 PM  
"Mmm, such a sexy lady."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 4:09 PM  
Nat started crying a bit "I love you so much sexy Muffin" she pulled Kat up kissing her  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 4:14 PM  
Kat kissed back sweetly. "I love you too Mommy KC."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 4:16 PM  
she smiled and kept her face close to Kat's hugging her "can't wait to see what else you got me, and you'll love what me and my Mom got you together"  
she looks at their feet loving the toe rings  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 4:23 PM  
"You spoil me Nat baby, always."  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 4:25 PM  
"I can't help it" she laughed softly and flexed "you spoil me!" Nat teased "are my feet cold?"  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 4:29 PM  
"Little bit... but we can fix that." Kat laughed, gently rubbing her wife's feet.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 4:30 PM  
"i'm afraid to check my messages and Rush will send me some freaky meme or pic again" her eyes widen as she relaxes loving her feet rubbed "I can used of this" Nat acting cocky but spoiled as fuck  
"tongue bath" she winked  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 4:31 PM  
"You asking babe?" Kat teased, gently sucking on her wife's foot.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 4:35 PM  
"mmhmm" *tingling as Kat sucked her foot, Nat smiled grabbing her phone snapping a pic tagging Kat- "this is the life, Merry Christmas, 3 years next Monday of marriage to this amazing woman, my toes are loving this haha- she smirked  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 4:38 PM  
Kat laughed, focusing on Nat. "You sharing more kinks for the girls?"  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 4:40 PM  
"setting the mood for Christmas Eve" Nat laughed snapping a selfie glowing "damn I miss your Katie Leigh WWE white hightlights" she played with her Muffin's hair  
________________________________________  
Katarina Waters (Shewolf)Today at 4:43 PM  
"I'm sure we could bring them back... since we have a break?" Kat smiled.  
________________________________________  
KC "2 Scoops" Spinelli (RP)Today at 4:49 PM  
Nat pulled her hair into a bun smiling again "i'll do them for you baby"


	57. Kelly Weston/Sara Lee Part 1

*Kelly was a competitor on Season 3 of Tough Enough in 2002, which was won by John Morrison but had to drop out mid-season due to falling behind and back problems, she played Basketball, Soccer, and Tennis aswell. Years later in her hometown of Roanoke, Virginia she was Wrestling on the local circuit as Fyre, a character developed from her favorite comic Elektra, also a big fan of Lita. The redheaded firecracker then met her future wife Sara Lee Weston after Tough Enough 6 in 2015 while attending an NXT Live Event. She and Sara got married the following year after dating a bit then Kelly got artificially insemenated, 9 months later they had a daughter named Piper Lee in Sara's hometown of Hope Township, MI. "do you miss being in the ring? i do, sucks my back gave me problems, glad everything is better" said as she had reoccuring back problems but got better. A year later in 2018 they were walking around, they ran into Paige and Carmella "wow Sara..hi" Paige smirked "I see you have a lil friend there" Kelly smiled replying, shaking hands "i'm her wife, name's Kelly"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 3:08 PM  
"She's my fire-angel." Sara smiled, looping an arm around Kelly's waist. "You doing okay Paigey? I see you got yourself a little wifey there..."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 3:09 PM  
Kelly nodded wearing plaid shirt like her wife, long skirt and boots, hair pulled back smiling "oh well hello, nice to meet ya and yes i'm...Fabulous" she smirked holding Mella  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 3:10 PM  
"Well, congrats." Sara smirked. "Been a while since I saw you."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 3:11 PM  
"yes congrats, big fan" Kelly said as they talked and caught up "thank you, and you two aswell...hey Kel..weren't you on a Tough Enough a while back?" Kelly nodded "yeah the one John Morrison won, but had to drop out cause of some back issues"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 3:22 PM  
Sara smiled, gently stroking her back. "She did great until then though."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 3:24 PM  
"so what do you two do now?" Paige asked knowing Sara wasn't Wrestling anymore "well, we have a daughter named Piper, Sara's been building with her Dad" Paige smiled "aww cute" Kelly showed her pics of Piper smiling  
"oh speaking of babe, I wanna get Piper a couple shirts"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 3:26 PM  
"Sure... you got her list with you babe?" Sara asked with a smile. "and yeah, building can be fun... if sticky work."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 3:27 PM  
"yeah in my purse" she grabbed it and kissed her wife "and smelly" she laughed  
"haha oh cute well nice catching up, good luck Sara, nice meeting you Kelly" Paige smiled walking off with Mella  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 3:50 PM  
"Bye Paigey." Sara laughed, kissing her wife's cheek softly. "So.... what exactly does Pipes want?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 3:51 PM  
Kelly smiled big and walked with Sara looked around the Merch table grabbing a Mickie, Charlotte, Becky, Bayley, Lana shirts, Sasha Legit Boss rings, Paige and Mella Money shirts, and a Cena cap "this kid is something else" she smiled paying for everything "her parents work hard though, her Birthday is coming up"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 3:55 PM  
"She's a lucky girl..." Sara smiled. "Besides, how often do we get to hit up WWE and not just order off the shop online?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 3:56 PM  
"very" she agreed "right, not that often being so busy, think we spoil her or she spoils us" Kelly grabbed the bag of merch "ready to head home?"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 3:58 PM  
"Oh yeah... let's go home." Sara agreed. "Nice of Stephie to loan us a Limo for once."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 3:59 PM  
"that was so nice, we're like Royalty" she headed to the limo with her wife getting in "wow, can we do this more often?"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:07 PM  
"Mmm, we can try." Sara agreed, kissing Kelly as she pulled the door closed.  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:08 PM  
Kelly kissed back, hugging Sara "mmm you're amazing, sexy Lumberjack" she smiled softly kissing her wife again  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:10 PM  
"Your sexy lumberjack." Sara smirked, stroking Kelly's back. "Shall we... wait for home or play here?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:11 PM  
"mmhmm" Kelly thought "I rather home in our own bed, candlelight" she played with Sara's buttons on her shirt  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:12 PM  
"Then we'll do that."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:12 PM  
"are you surprised Piper didn't ask for a Sonya or Mandy shirt?"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:12 PM  
"A little... but I think she's a little mad at Mandy stealing her girl-crush."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:13 PM  
Kelly laughed "aww bless her little heart, you still mad at Mandy?" Kelly rubbed Sara's sexy abs  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:17 PM  
"About what? Oh... no." Sara laughed. "Girl is freaking cute with her woman... hard to stay mad."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:18 PM  
"yes she is...but was just wondering cause I know the feeling cause me and Jamie kind of had that little disagreement but talked it out" she nodded "yeah grudges don't solve anything...ugh I really miss Matt though, he died last June, him and John won our season"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:22 PM  
"Matt would be so damn smug about this though... us seeing Paigey again... and ending up back in the WWE fam."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:23 PM  
"he so would that's his personality" she laughed and teared up a bit "John too, his ex wife is married to Tessa"  
"damn everyone going gay"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:25 PM  
"Yeah... Johnny's a decent guy, even if Kira's more obsessed with Tessa." Sara smiled, stroking Kelly's cheek softly. "Don't cry baby, you know he wouldn't want that."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:25 PM  
"him and Matt were like big brothers, great dudes" she smiled staring "I love you Sara Lee"  
she smirked "i'm obsessed with you"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:30 PM  
"I'm obsessed with you too beautiful." Sara smiled. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:31 PM  
"awww" Kelly hugged her wife "we still need to take Family pics almost forgot your sister said she'd take them"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:32 PM  
"Maybe we should do that tomorrow."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:32 PM  
"all flannel and jeans, near the beach?" she asked "would be cute since flannel is our life" Limo stopped to drop them off at home  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:33 PM  
"Flannel and jeans... no shoes?"  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:35 PM  
"yeah no shoes" Kelly laughed "still think my favorite was my pregnancy pic where you covered my boobs" she grabbed the merch bag stepping out with Sara  
putting her purse over her shoulder  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:37 PM  
"You looked amazing babe." Sara commented, leading Kelly up the path to the house to let them in.  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:38 PM  
"I felt beautiful, still do" she smiled walking in "love every minute with you and our babies" Butter ran up "hey guard puppy"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:46 PM  
"Hey Buttface." Sara laughed as the dog huffed, locking them all in and petting the dog gently. "At least it's only pupper tonight... mom wanting to look after Pipes is helpful."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:48 PM  
"aww Momma" Kelly laughed putting her purse down and taking boots off "yeah they're taking her to the Zoo tomorrow, so cute" she pet Butter  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:52 PM  
"Bet we'll get a lot of photos." Sara smiled, kissing Kelly's cheek. "Come up when you get tired of pupper fuss." She had made use of the free time to undress and wash herself down before heading into the bedroom to wait for Kelly.  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:53 PM  
"hope so" she blushed at the kiss and attention "or he gets tired of being bothered haha" Kelly smiled feeding him then headed up to undress and wash up "I bet you're happy I kept my boobs after having babygirl huh?"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:54 PM  
"You know I'd have loved you anyway babe.... those are just a very fun bonus."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:56 PM  
"I love you too, even if you didn't have sexy abs woman" she playfully tickled her wife's belly getting in bed laughing "you get so excited when you cup them"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:58 PM  
"Can you blame me?" Sara asked, leaning to suckle softly on her wife's chest.  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 4:59 PM  
"nope not at all" she played with Sara's hair moaning and laying back against their mountain of pillows "you're so sexy, lucky me"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:13 PM  
"Mmm, lucky me... I get to spoil you rotten." Sara smiled, kissing her way slowly south.  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 5:14 PM  
"hell yeah" Kelly got all sexy stretching out moaning "my feet were killing me in those boots, guess still problems from my back"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:18 PM  
"I'll massage you later." Sara promised, suckling Kelly's clit softly.  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 5:19 PM  
she smiled relaxing, legs on her wife's shoulders "ohhh babe" fingers running through Sara's hair "you make me so happy"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:27 PM  
"Love you Kell." Sara smiled, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 5:28 PM  
"love you too Sara" Kelly smiled back and panting but talking as she was being pleasured "had so much fun, loved the match with Jessie and Matt against Taynara and Adrian, funny ending" she arched rubbing her boobs  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:32 PM  
"You know those two were rutting like rabbits after..."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 5:34 PM  
"I love how you just say things out of the blue babe" she laughed then came undone holding her wife's head "ooo"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:37 PM  
Sara smiled, cleaning her wife up gently. "So gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 5:39 PM  
Kelly laid there catching her breath "oh shit these orgasms are so amazing" smiling at her love "the way you flex when you eat me though"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:40 PM  
"Gotta show off for my lady sometimes." Sara teased, curling over her wife sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 5:41 PM  
"can't get enough" Kelly grabbed her wife's cute ass, kissing on her neck and boobs sucking on one  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:44 PM  
"Mmm, well I'm not going to stop you if you want more."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 5:45 PM  
"don't have to ask twice" as she licked Sara's abs "mmm best thing ever in my life was meeting you and having Piper"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:48 PM  
"We are so blessed."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 5:48 PM  
she agreed smiling and asking "babe, were Mandy and Daria always that close? oh also seen Chelsea was engaged to Britt? I love Britt she's so nice"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:51 PM  
"Britt is adorable..." Sara paused then added. "and yeah... Mandy was always into Daria... and I'm pretty sure she fell hard."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 5:52 PM  
"I believe it...like I fell hard for you" Kelly smiled big blushing and licking her wife's clit  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:58 PM  
Sara moaned softly. "Mmm, lucky me."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
staring up at her wife while sucking and licking, Kelly grabbed Sara's ass letting her sit on her face  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 6:04 PM  
Sara soon came undone loudly.  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 6:06 PM  
Kelly licked her up and smiled smacking that ass "damn hot much?"  
she then offered her feet "massage please"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 6:08 PM  
Sara laughed and began to massage her wife's feet.  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 6:09 PM  
"good wife, saves money going to a massage parlor" her toes wiggled "what a life, even Piper loves having her nails done and is like Mommy my turn, my poor heart" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 6:11 PM  
"You two are going to make me poor."  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 6:11 PM  
"you make good money honey" she teased watching  
"plus i'll be a Softball Coach soon"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 6:13 PM  
"Yeah you will, my badass wife." Sara smiled, still massaging Kelly's feet.  
________________________________________  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 6:15 PM  
"i'm awesome like that" Kelly smiled snapping a pic with her phone, tagging Sara -how hot is my girl pampering me? love you babe- she smiled again  
"I bet dinner on Mandy being first to reply"  
________________________________________  
Sara Lee (Shewolf)Today at 6:25 PM  
"I got Steph." Sara teased, laughing when her alert went off and checking her phone, smirking as she added. "Ouch... you lose babe..." She laughed. - Lucky girl Kelly, Steph. -  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Kelly "Fyre" Weston (RP)Today at 6:27 PM  
"damn! Steph is always watching though" she laughed playfully pinching her wife's nipple with her toes "I am very lucky" she smiled.


	58. Killer Kelly/Millie McKenzie Part 1

Raquel aka Killer Kelly takes a deep breath posing for a photoshoot for UK website, wearing black, her hair in long pigtails being a scrappy Portuguese brawler in the ring, she makes her fists fight mode as photographer snaps pics  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 10:05 PM  
Millie had been watching in silence, knowing her turn was next, although she made a point to wolf-whistle at Raquel when they changed places, instantly going into pose mode, focusing enough that the photographer was done in minutes. "Hey Raq... looking hot..."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 10:07 PM  
"Jesus! how many pics huh? I have to be in Germany by tomorrow night!" she has some water as she removes her mouthpiece, playfully shaking a fist at the photographer and smiling big at her cute loveable girlfriend "thanks Mills!" she hugs Mills close and takes a pic with her, knowing her girl will probably just glow with love and pride  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 10:09 PM  
Millie had smiled as the photographer took the photo, moving away only when she had to, toying with Kelly's plaits idily. "So... you flying to Germany tomorrow too?" The question was soft, her smile sweet as she looked at her girlfriend, the woman she had chosen for life, not that she had told her yet.  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 10:11 PM  
"mmhmm I just got the call while you were sleeping...so you don't have to worry about going alone without me" Raq kisses her girl's cheek knowing she was worried to death but calming her with the news "they have me against Yas"  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 10:13 PM  
"Oh thank god." Millie had spoken softly, hiding her face in Raquel's neck when she hugged her, ignoring the photographer's laugh, she knew Raquel understood. "Huh, so we're beating up the wives again huh?"  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 10:15 PM  
she laughs and nods "yeah...funny how any other promotion me and Yas hate each other but Mr Saint put us together against you and Xia...oh well if the money is right I don't care" she smiles again rubbing Mills' back softly  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 10:18 PM  
"You know Xee probably eats that pin again... just so she can have yas fondle her." Millie laughed, nestling into Raquel a little more before murmuring. "We should probably go home and pack... and sleep so we aren't late."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 10:20 PM  
"yeah those two can't keep hands to themselves...like...you" she playfully glares teasing then does her best Pete Dunne pose placing the mouthpiece in her mouth and fists to her jaw, knowing Mills and him are best friends, him being a big brother to her girl "i'll sleep when i'm dead" mumbling then nods  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 10:22 PM  
Millie laughed softly. "I have an excuse... I eat a pin a lot, least I can do is let my lady pin me." Millie had laughed at Raquel's pose, kissing her cheek. "Okay so, go home and pack..." She paused, leading Raquel away before leaning to whisper 'and have a lot of sex.'  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 10:24 PM  
she smirks at the kiss then removes the mouthpiece putting it in the case in her bag picking it up following and smiling big "and use that new strappy?"  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 10:26 PM  
Millie had beamed nodding instantly. "Yes please..." She waited until they were safely in the car to add. "Fill me up sexy Daddy."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
"Daddy" she laughs putting bags in the back and getting in driver's side "i'll show you Daddy" she pokes her tongue to the side of her mouth doing the dick suck motion "open up Sweet cheeks"  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 10:34 PM  
Millie giggled, playfully doing as Raquel asked, licking her cheek before murmuring. "Let's go home."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 10:36 PM  
she smiles kissing Millie before starting the car, hand on her girl's leg "lets get married in Germany...I looked up some Chapels there..." kissing her girl still  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 10:42 PM  
"Mmm, I'd love that." Millie agreed softly, smiling as she added. "The answer is yes by the way... yes I'll marry you." Millie had smiled, gently pushing Raquel off her. "Focus on the road and take me home... then you can take your girl."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
Raq then smiles big for a selfie, wanting Mills to take one before they headed out  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
Millie laughed, rolling her eyes then taking a selfie, kissing Raquel as she did so.  
"Happy now, you big dork?"  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 10:49 PM  
kissing back and nodding "very happy you cutie" she tickles Mills' chin then starts the car driving home  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 10:50 PM  
Millie laughed, content to look through instagram before pausing and laughing "Wow... Steph really doesn't give a damn anymore... listen to this... 'Just got done doing a wedding... now for our honeymoon'... She's definitely naked under that sheet.."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 10:55 PM  
"Instagram Queen" she laughs shaking head while driving "nobody gives a damn anymore babe...it's the internet..oh wow" she takes a glance "I couldn't date a boss...just too weird you know?"  
she adds "Isla and Jinny are gonna get hitched huh?"  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
Millie smiled, shrugging slightly. "Nicole seems to soften Steph, and love her... given what Mr Paul did to her she deserves to be happy..." She fell silent, thinking about the mess of the divorce before shaking herself free of thoughts, her smile soft as she answered Raquel's question. "Yeah, I guess Isla's spell worked..."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"like you soften me Millie" she smiles "I don't condone men hitting women...at all" getting out of her rant quick and smiles "yeah, she's got Jinny whipped...whipped I say!" saying it funny knowing you love when I say it  
"riding with them...Jinny made Isla's face go from white to bright pink"  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
"I try." Millie teased, sighing at Raquel's next comment. "Yeah, I'm kind of glad he's been removed from the company... At least Miss Stephanie and Miss Nicole understand how it is to work as a woman..." Millie had laughed at the accent on whipped, charmed instantly. "Jinny can be quite the flirt when she wants to be..."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
getting us home and parking nodding and listening "yeah no room for that bullshit...not at all" laughing as you laugh at me "uh huh...so sweet" she looks at Millie "last one in has to carry the bags" she gets out  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
Millie had laughed, scrambling out the car and all but bolting to the door, giggling as she waved at Raquel cheekily. "Haha, shame."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
she shakes her head and gets the bags smirking "I let you win sweet cheeks" following her girl inside  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
Millie had smiled, waiting until they were both inside to lock the door and knock the bags out of Raquel's hand, smiling as she kissed her softly. "Pack then bed?" Her smile was sweet. "It's only four days, shouldn't take long..."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:23 PM  
Raq opens her arms staring her girl down licking lips and kissing back, picking her up and holding her ass "mmmm yeah sounds like a plan" she smiles back  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
"Mmm, then I guess either take me to the bedroom or let me walk?" Millie teased, kissing Raquel happily.  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
Raq carries Millie to the bed kissing back and getting ontop, she teases "those feet better be warm"  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
Millie laughed softly. "Packing for the trip first love... before you fuck me rigid."  
She paused then added "At least then my feet will be warm."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:31 PM  
"but...ok fine" she kneeling up and helping her girl with her shoes smelling those feet and making a face then standing to get the big suitcases  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
Millie laughed softly. "Yeah, I'll wash my feet too Raq... relax." She began to sort through their clothes, pulling together enough outfits within minutes. "See? easy... now can you pack them neatly whilst I go wash my feet?"  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
she laughs "beat me to it..." she teases about Mills' dirty feet "I believe you..." she smirks watching, surprised how amazing her girl is "can I keep you?"  
she starts to pack "no promises"  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
"Only forever..." Millie smiled, replying to the second comment, answering the question with a smile. "Well, at least try..." She had padded into the bathroom to wash her feet, taking her time to make sure they smelt good.  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
"hell yes!....and Mills?...please don't freak out again if I get my head busted open" knowing it'll happen  
she neatly folds and packs their clothes up  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
"No promises..." Millie called back, running a shower and stepping under it to wash herself off and prepare for Raquel, knowing she had to at least have sweated a bit.  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
she smiles hearing her girl and the shower running, sliding her top off checking herself out a bit knowing she's lucky as fuck to have such a beautiful girl  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"You ready for me Raq?" Millie called, waiting to be sure Raquel had the cases set aside and was ready to claim her lover, her soon to be wife.  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
"ready!" she slides her shorts and shoes and socks off waiting, still having her braids  
________________________________________  
December 15, 2018  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Today at 12:10 AM  
Millie had smiled, making her way out the bathroom with her hair down and fully nude, smiling as she kissed Raquel's cheek on the way to the bed, settling herself suggestively. "I'm ready to play Daddy..."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:26 AM  
Raq smiles at the kiss and glancing at her girl "mmmm well hello sweet cheeks" biting her lip also being fully naked now "oh by the way....remember when you asked about that kitten?"  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Today at 12:38 AM  
"Yes Daddy?" Millie answered sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
she smiles getting the strappy sliding it on "gonna pick her up when we get back home...got the call this morning"  
she climbs in bed taking Millie's ankles in her hands and slowly massaging those cute feet with her tongue  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
"So we get to have a kitten for real?" Millie asked, smiling delightedly. "You're the best." Her words were sweet even as she moaned softly at the feel of Raquel licking her feet.  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:44 AM  
"it's real babe" she smiles rubbing the cock on her girl's pussy slowly as she enjoys clean feet "I know, I love you so much" slowly sliding into Mills  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Today at 12:52 AM  
"I love you too Raquel..." Millie had spoken sweetly even as she moaned and arched to let Raquel slip into her, gasping when the toy slid fully inside her, moaning softly again. "Mmm, god that feels so good..." Millie had breathed out softly as she let herself feel how full she was, the toy longer than others, but still perfectly comfortable.  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
she holds Mills' legs as she pushes deep and starts jackhammering that innocently pussy to work it up "mmm take it Millie" she says breathing heavy, taking licks at her toes, nipples so hard "damn I love hearing you gasp and enjoy what I can do"  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Today at 12:58 AM  
"Mmm..." Millie had moaned, loving the feeling of Raquel slamming into her, arching wantonly, moaning again at Raquel licking her toes. "Mmm, you make me so wet Daddy, I love it." Millie had almost panted the words, arching harder as she began to loosen up, moaning softly as she felt herself getting wetter, panting out her next words. "Fuck me harder Daddy please.... I want you to make me sore."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
"I see and hear that babe" she pushes Mills' knees to the sides of her girl's head arching up balancing on her toes and driving the cock so hard and so deep "mmm fuck! wanna ride?"  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
Millie had gasped and nodded quickly. "Yes Daddy, please..."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:06 AM  
she pulls out sweating and leans down kissing her girl hard with tongue laying back  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:10 AM  
Millie had kissed back sweetly even as she moved over her lover, slowly sinking down onto the strap-on, moaning loudly as she took it fully into her. "Mmmm, fuck that's big..."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:12 AM  
Raq grabs that ass letting Mills take over, nodding dripping in sweat, toes curling "oooo I felt that when you slid on Millie" she kisses her girl's neck and tits, sucking one hard  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:15 AM  
Millie had moaned, running a hand into Raquel's hair to keep her suckling even as she began to ride the strap-on, moaning loudly each time she sank down, her pace soon speeding up, her moans turning into almost screams of pleasure until she came, collapsing forward slightly and clinging to Raquel hard, panting as she fought to come down, shivering slightly. "Mmm, god that felt... amazing."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
Raq bites and sucks hard, her hands all over Mills' ass, legs, and back arching as her girl came "mmm damn I heard that one" she smiles panting heavy "yes it did" she kisses Mills' cheek  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:23 AM  
Millie smiled, kissing Raquel sweetly as she finally slid off her, letting out a tiny mewl as she did so, unable to keep her legs from falling open. "God damn that's... so big."  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
Raq smiles kissing back and smacking her girl's ass "looks like we will need a good shower huh?" she stares at that hot piece of ass "that's what she said" laughing hearing that from Yas the other day  
________________________________________  
Millie McKenzie (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:28 AM  
"Mmmm, when I can stand up without falling over my feet." Millie laughed. "Mmm, yep I did." Millie teased, smirking and snuggling closer as she waited for her body to stop aching enough to stand up. ".... Don't suppose you want to carry me to the shower?"  
________________________________________  
Raquel "Killer K" Lourenco (RP)Today at 1:32 AM  
she laughs "just relax a bit, I just slammed that pussy" Raq rubs her girl's back kissing her nose "hey sweet cheeks, sure I can carry my Princess" she stands and scoops Mills' up in her arms taking her to go shower.


	59. Killer Kelly/Millie McKenzie Part 2

Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 2:19 PM  
"Killer Kelly" Raquel Lourenco and her younger wife Millie McKenzie had finally tied the knot in Lisbon, Portgual then were called to face Japan's Yuu and German star Jazzy Gabert. Towards the end of the match, Killer Kelly was bleeding from being cracked by a chair from Jazzy, Yuu had alot of offense over Millie aswell, Jazzy then tagged Yuu. Killer Kelly turned the match around going full force, dodging a corner jumping elbow and then hitting her own Flying Dropkick, nailing it hard as she jumped high into it then rolled back to her feet. "Millie!" *she yelled pounding her hand with her fist knowing her wife lusted to get back at Yuu from earlier, she tagged Millie in as Yuu was dazed, crowd was electric.  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Today at 2:46 PM  
Millie soon tagged in, taking control enough to take the win, using her favorite driving german suplex to finish it, taking the pin and smirking, crossing to High-five her wife and steal her mouthguard, bobbing a quick dab on her way out the ring, smirking at Raquel. "Love you, my bleeding love."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 2:49 PM  
*Raquel smirked big as the bell sounded to end the match, raising her hands highfiving back "what the?" she laughed as her mouthgard was taken then watched Millie dab clapping "love you too" as she checked her forehead sweating  
"come here Gremlin" Raq hugged Millie tight  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Today at 2:50 PM  
Millie smiled, snuggling into her wife. "We need to get you checked out smoosh, that forehead looks painful."  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 2:52 PM  
"fuckin' bitch can hit, swear my head detached" she nodded and exited the ring with her wife, slapping some hands up the walk way  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Today at 2:52 PM  
"I told ya she was tough." Millie teased, leading Raquel to the medics, watching with a slight pout.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 2:53 PM  
"I am thick headed" Raq laughed and sat on the stretcher to get checked out, sighing and watching Millie's reaction "i'll be ok...i'm tough" she smiled as she was found with no concussion(edited)  
________________________________________  
Erin Andrews/Sue Bird (Shewolf)Today at 3:04 PM  
"You gotta stop worrying me like that babe..." Millie murmured, moving to kiss Raquel softly.  
________________________________________  
Elena Delle Donne (RP)Today at 3:05 PM  
"you worry me too, you're as Hardcore as me" she kissed back "mmm love you very much, I have something to tell...show you"  
she teased "your breath smells like those jelly tabs you ate"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:07 PM  
"You think the breath is bad you should smell the feet... I need a shower but the ones out here are gross..."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:08 PM  
"uhh no" Raquel laughed walking back to the hotel with her wife "I swear the hygiene here is blahh...yuck"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:09 PM  
"Maybe we should try a bath? They have bath houses here right?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:10 PM  
"yeah they do, I seen some, big tubs too...big ass bars of soap"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:11 PM  
Millie smiled. "I swear I saw an ad for 'sexy couples bathing'... want to try them?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:12 PM  
as she took her wife to one, peeling her top off and gloves then undoing her plaits "you went full Cammy mode on that Cannon Drill babe" Raq smirked "sure, we could Honeymoon since we didn't get chance to plan anything"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:13 PM  
Millie smiled, stripping herself off just enough to change, wrapping herself in the simple wrap dress. "We could... plus if they expect sexy romance... we won't have to behave."  
She had smirked as she lead Raquel to the baths, shutting them into one and locking the door. "Just you and me babe."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:14 PM  
Raq did the same wrapping up "when do you ever behave?" teasing and laughing covering nose "those feet!" following her wife  
"so I have to tell you something..remember when I went to the doctor?"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:18 PM  
"Yeah?" Millie smiled. "You teased me endlessly for fussing remember?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:19 PM  
"I forget I have nothing to complain about, I stink too...I know" Raq kissed Millie's neck staring "I got the surgery that a lot of the girls are getting"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:23 PM  
"You did?" Millie asked softly, finally undressing herself to step into the bath. "Can I see?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:23 PM  
she smiled and undressed stepping in, her pink cock hanging  
"since you lost Piggy, figured we could extend our Honeymoon and start a family?"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:27 PM  
Millie smiled, kissing Raquel softly. "That sounds fantastic." She paused then kissed Raquel's neck, lightly stroking her wife's cock. "I love you Raq."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:28 PM  
Raq kissed back holding her wife close "mmm love you Mills" she smiled watching "since you love putting things in your mouth Gremlin"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:33 PM  
"You think you can handle that? Wouldn't want you fainting on me..."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:34 PM  
"girl I can handle you...not the first time" she grabbed her wife's cute ass  
"Candice told me Jazzy hangs to her knees, is that even true?"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:35 PM  
"Pretty much." Millie shrugged, moving to lick the tip of Raquel's cock. "Mmm, I'm going to enjoy this..."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:37 PM  
Raq moaned and tingled "yes we will enjoy it together" she smiled big playing with Millie's hair "you are so cute"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:37 PM  
"Cute for my wife." Millie teased, slowly beginning to suck on Raquel's cock.  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:39 PM  
"ahhh omg...that feels amazing...now I know how everyone else feels..almost got Yas to do it for her and Xia but she declined" Raq leaned back enjoying  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:43 PM  
"Well, I'm glad I can do it instead." Millie laughed, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:45 PM  
"yeah" Raq laughed and smiled "damn and yes it really works, i shoot cum bullets with this thing" fully erect in her wife's mouth  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:45 PM  
"You'll have to show me one day..."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:47 PM  
"i will Gremlin, i even tried sucking it a bit, felt funny" she admitted playing with Millie's hair  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:47 PM  
Millie smiled, upping her pace a little more. "Well, it's a difficult position on yourself I bet..."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:48 PM  
"i am flexible but after a while yeah" moaning and wiggling her toes in pleasure "is it a good size?"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:49 PM  
"Mmm, perfect size." Millie promised, slightly upping her pace again, wanting more.  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:51 PM  
"and i have the balls literally" she laughed and started thrusting, standing "ahhh fuck"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:53 PM  
Millie moaned softly. "Mmm, what are you doing babe?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:54 PM  
"i was just trying to see how deep you can take it, don't give me that face" she smirked doing it back  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:54 PM  
Millie whined softly. "You push any harder I'll gag."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:55 PM  
"gagging isn't bad, it happens...want me to put it in your ass?"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:56 PM  
"Mmm, sure... but I also want you to actually fuck my pussy too... please baby?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:56 PM  
Raq sat back tingling from the sensation of getting suckled "anything you want" she kissed her wife  
"that yummy little pussy"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 3:58 PM  
Millie smiled, kissing Raq softly. "So you'll let me mount you?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 3:59 PM  
"yeah lets lay on that table and you can ride me to sunrise"  
she remembered "Io told me Meiko had one"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:00 PM  
"Meiko? How does little Io handle that?" Millie asked softly. "You should settle first..."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:01 PM  
"i have no idea i didn't ask and be nosey but you know those Japanese chicks can take it" Raq settled not wanting to get out of the tub, slowly pulling Millie ontop to insert the cock  
"sexy tanline ass" she smacked it smiling  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:03 PM  
Millie had moaned as she sank down over Raquel's cock, taking it slowly although she moaned loudly at the spank. "Yours to ruin later baby." She promised, finally taking Raquel fully inside her with a moan.  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:05 PM  
"what was that?" Raq laughed as Millie moaned like that "mmmm fits perfect babe" as she began to thrust "my little pain slut"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:06 PM  
Millie had bucked mewling softly. "Mmm, fuck yes." Millie panted, grinding down on Raquel harder. "You know I'm yours babe... pussy, ass, mouth. Whatever you want."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:08 PM  
"even those stinky feet, called footjobs, i'd take that too" she smirked sucking at her wife's tits while thrusting up harder, humming cause Millie's nipples are so sensitive  
"mmmm" hands on that ass  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:12 PM  
Millie had whined softly. "Mmm, you can have those too." She promised, grinding into Raquel again, her words almost panted. "I love how hard you fuck me babe..."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:13 PM  
"mmmm damn that pussy feels so good Mills" biting at that nipple pulling a bit and going deeper with her cock stretching her wife a bit  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:16 PM  
Millie bucked and moaned again, her voice almost husky now. "You can pound me you know..."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:17 PM  
"i know i'm just getting started" Raq smiled big looking sexy when she did and began jackhammering Mills' pussy hard  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:22 PM  
Millie moaned hard, spreading herself wider to let Raquel pound her deeper. "Mmm, god fuck yes... don't stop."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:23 PM  
"oh god you're soaked my baby" Raq moaned at how good it felt as she went as hard as she could, pounding, hips smacking, kissing her wife's neck and chest then her lips  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:25 PM  
Millie had kissed back fiercely. "You make me so wet baby." She panted, so close already.  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:26 PM  
"you got me so hard" taking breaths between kisses "mmmm fuck i'm gonna shoot a load"  
biting her wife's tit hard knowing she gets off on that  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:30 PM  
Millie had moaned louder at Raquel's bite, cumming hard and panting the words. "Cum for me."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:30 PM  
Raw arched holding Mills tight and cummed hard "ahhhh"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:31 PM  
Millie smirked a little, kissing Raquel hotly. "Mmm, I could get used to riding you like that."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:32 PM  
smiling big and kissing back satisfied their first fuck with the cock was successful and gave them both ultimate pleasure "mmm damn talk about a Cannon Drill"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:35 PM  
"You can drill me anytime." Millie promised.  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:37 PM  
"i love you so much" Raq smiled promising "every word in my vows were from the heart"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:38 PM  
Millie smiled, kissing Raq gently. "I love you too baby, I'm so happy to be yours."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:39 PM  
Raq kissed back smiling again "happy to know and get to love you"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:40 PM  
Millie smiled, kissing Raquel gently. "We should probably wash up and go back to the hotel... unless you'd like to take me again?"  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:41 PM  
rubbing Mills' back kissing her wife "you'll be a great Mommy i swear" she nodded "my feet and hands are pruning"  
teasing "not sure why you call Isla baby tits cause yours are small too"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:46 PM  
"It makes her mad... she's kinda fun when she's mad." Millie smirked, rising to get out the tub. "We'll have fun making babies."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:47 PM  
Raq laughed "you and Xia are so funny, but can't be as bad as me and Yas teasing the guys that they can't get it up, that's why chicks go for chicks" as she stood to get out smiling  
"if Isla casts a spell i'm running"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:49 PM  
"Aw, Isla knows I'm just kidding." Millie smiled.  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:50 PM  
"yeah we have that crazy humor, she does laugh about it, her and Jinny went to Paris"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:51 PM  
"Bet they ended up fucking like rabbits... again."  
________________________________________  
'KillerK' Raquel Lourenco (RP)Today at 4:51 PM  
she smiled back "maybe we can go one day" Raq dried off and wrapped up "well i seen Jinny's tweet before the match, they went to a Sex Show or something"  
________________________________________  
Millie Mckenzie (Shewolf)Today at 4:53 PM  
"So Isla found the vamp club then?" Millie smirked. "Yeah, we can go when we get some time off."


	60. Kris Wolf/Alicia Atout Part 1

Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:15 AM  
"Heeey." Kris was almost beaming as she bounded into the interview room, glad it was her good friend who would be interviewing her, her smile wide even as she looked Alicia over. "Looking hot Atout..."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 12:20 AM  
Alicia Atout hosts AMBY which stands for A Music Blog Yea?, she was cute, funny, giggly and tall, loved to interview her favorite Wrestlers, bands, Artists, and anyone she thought would fit well on her show, she even did backstage interviews for Impact Wrestling..what a career for this woman! "i'm Alicia Atout and my guest is here! omg it's Kris Wolf!" she smiles big wearing orange top, black skirt, and sandals with her long toes sticking out "heyyyyy" she blushed big looking at Kris holding a mic "sooo glad to see you!"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:22 AM  
"Glad to see you too Alicia..." Kris replied, barely containing her bounce even as she looked around for seats. "Can we sit?"  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 12:25 AM  
Alicia just giggles some more loving the energy "yes lets sit" she smiled taking Kris to some travel crates where they were backstage at one of the shows Kris was working "lets give our viewers a quick lesson Kris....Filipino born in Chicago, worked in Japan and now resides in Cali...and....you're not human"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:28 AM  
Kris nodded enthusastically. "Yep yep..." She could hear the camera crew straining not to laugh and dialled her act up a little more. "ImmaWolf..."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 12:30 AM  
"yes! a Wolf like...grr" she smiles again and waves to the camera trying to not giggle "YouTube, you're in for a treat...this Wolf has many other talents! tell us...what do you do when you're not performing in a ring" she notices Kris' lack of footwear  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:33 AM  
Kris smiled, wriggling her toes as she thought. "Mmm, music... writing..." She paused, then smirked, leaning into Alicia's space and play-whispering.... "Sex."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 12:34 AM  
Alicia gasps, her eyes widen and just busts out laughing "omg Kris!" tearing up as she tries to settle down "you didn't hear that did you!?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:35 AM  
Her crew laughed and shook their heads. "Nuh uh."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 12:35 AM  
she settled down to talk and continue "well I...do Karaoke!"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:36 AM  
Kris smirked. "Do you now?"  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 12:38 AM  
"yes! my go to song is Wannabe by Spice Girls" she smiles and sings "if you Wannabe my lover you gotta get with my friends!" she dances a bit "what is yours? do you Karaoke?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:39 AM  
Kris smirked. "I do..." She paused then added. "It's Hungry like the wolf..." she waited a beat then added. "Wolves are always hungwy..."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
"ahhh fitting..cause you're a Wolf and you're hungry!...and you eat meat!" she smiles not realizing she probably set up Kris again "what else do you do...like at home?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:41 AM  
"Actually I'm a vagitarian..." Kris teased, her smile cheeky before she added. "Masturbation?"  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 12:42 AM  
she doesn't catch on then giggles again "omg Kris!...you..."  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:43 AM  
Kris smirked, wriggling slightly before leaning to whisper "You may want to get over here... unless you really wanna let viewers see a ladyboner..."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 12:44 AM  
"well that isn't on Wikipedia folks...wow!" her eyes go big "Kris Wolf....I didn't see this coming"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:45 AM  
"I bet they did..." Kris pointed out, glancing at the giggling producers even as she moved to pull Alicia into her lap, blushing a little as she whispered "Sowwy."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
Alicia just shakes head smiling now in Kris' lap then feeling something poke her "omg...what..." she looks at Kris "so tell me....umm...why no shoes?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:48 AM  
Kris smiled. "Shoes hurt." She answered softly, smirking when Alicia wriggled a little, gently tightening her grip to try and keep her still, knowing she was definitely getting harder.  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 12:50 AM  
"yeah they do at times" Alicia raises a foot to show off her sandals, she bites her lip feeling another poke "these are...comfy" she swallows hard trying to talk "as long as you're comfy"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:53 AM  
"I'm always comfy." Kris teased, noting the producers wrapping up before adding. "I think time ran out..." She smiled as she watched the cameracrew turn off the cameras before whispering. "Stay put unless you want them to knock you just sat on my dick..."  
The producers and cameramen had smiled, thanking Kris as they began to leave, leaving her still clinging to Alicia.  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 12:55 AM  
"ah yes they're giving the cue" she smiles "thanks to Kris Wolf for joining us...see next week!" she ends the interview filming my closer before they shut down "oh my.." she looks shocked "you have a dick?"  
giggled while being clung to  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:58 AM  
Kris giggled nodding, waiting until the producers left. "Yeah I have a dick... come home with me and I'll show you it...?"  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
"uhh wow Kris...you know when we first met I thought you were a cute guy when they told me there was a Kris that wanted to meet me...I thought they meant like with a C then I got to you and wow you're a chick..and now I find out with a dick" she just smiles  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:02 AM  
Kris smiled softly. "Best of both worlds?" She asked teasingly. "You wanna head home?"  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
"yess!" she giggled "well you are cute....sure" she smiled and took Kris' strong left arm with hers  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:06 AM  
Kris smiled, letting her up and letting Alicia loop her arm through hers to lead her out, dragging her away gently, driving them both home when they got to the car, her smile soft as she pulled into the driveway. "You know we can stop anytime..." She asked gently, even as she slipped out the car to come around and let Alicia join her.  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
Alicia smiles watching Kris' tiny barefeet as she walked waiting, she steps out grabbing her purse getting out "it's fine Kris...really" her heart beating as she follows the Wolf  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 AM  
Kris smiled, locking the car before leading Alicia into the house, locking them both in and moving to kiss Alicia softly but firmly. "Mine."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:12 AM  
Alicia gasped but kissed back holding Kris's shoulders and giggling "hi"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:17 AM  
"Hi." Kris smiled, stroking her cheek. "Come sleep with me?"  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
Alicia stood taller at 5'7 compared to Kris being 4'10, she looked down "am I food for the Wolf?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:19 AM  
"If you wanna be?" Kris admitted softly. "Don't wanna hurt you."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:21 AM  
"I...I never did it...i'm a virgin" she squeaked slowly playing with Kris' hair starting to feel comfy, feeling for Kris like someone felt for a longtime crush but afraid to say anything  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:23 AM  
Kris had smiled softly, reaching to pull Alicia closer, her voice soft and tender. "You know I love you 'Lic.... I'm not gonna hurt you baby.... I'll be so good for you, to you.... I promise." Her voice was soft as she pushed herself onto her tiptoes to kiss Alicia softly.  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
Alicia's long arms around Kris' shoulders, holding the back of her head as the little woman who she was besties with asked her to have sex, she leans down kissing back not being to resist, her nipples poking in her top  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:26 AM  
Kris smiled, lightly nipping Alicia's lower lip as she continued to kiss her. "Looks like your body wants to play baby...."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:27 AM  
Alicia smiled back as she slipped her sandals off while kissing this cute Wolf "mmmm I feel like I do" she rubs Kris' strong arms and chest  
"do I call you Wolf...Wolfie...ummm...bae?"  
she ponders, her toes curl "but..i'ma good girl"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:32 AM  
Kris smiled, moving away slowly with a finger raised to signal for Alicia to wait as she rooted in a nearby drawer, smiling as she checked the ring was in the box, moving back to kneel slightly in front of Alicia, opening the box to show the ring. "Well, then how about you call me.... Wife?"

________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:34 AM  
Alicia nodded waiting and looking around seeing some naked chick posters, her eyes checking them out a bit, some Japanese Anime aswell and videos games "hey Kr..." she froze caught by Kris returning screaming "omg!...wha..." she shakes a bit looking down at the Wolf on her knee "W..Wife" she bites her lip tearing up feeling love from this tiny woman "Kris Hernandez...."  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:37 AM  
Kris had smiled softly, sweetly. "I meant what I said.... I love you... and I'd be honored to be your first... your wife."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:38 AM  
"god...you must have a boner, must be hurting huh?...wow can't believe i'm saying this...but it feels right!" she smiles big and nods hugging Kris  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:40 AM  
Kris smiled, slipping the ring onto her lover's finger, kissing her softly as she hugged her, careful to pull Alicia against her just enough to let her feel her boner. "Yes I do... all for you, my gorgeous girl." She had smiled softly as she added. "Come to bed with me darling?"  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
Alicia cries kissing back and playing with Kris's hair gasping.. "omg I am curious" she slowly starts to undress, putting her clothes on a chair  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 AM  
Kris smiles, slowly undressing herself, knowing Alicia was watching and making a point to strip slowly, moving to the bed and beckoning for Alicia to join her. "Come..." She held a hand out sweetly. "Let me make you mine my sweetheart."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:45 AM  
Alicia follows watching "you must be Howling to see me huh?" she smiles big seeing Kris' cute ass and round tits, and dirty feet pointing them out she takes the Wolf's paw  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:49 AM  
Kris hard laughed at her words. "I'll howl for you alright." She promised, her smirk soft. "Yeah, don't lick those..." She teased even as she shifted to lie on her back, gently pulling Alicia against her side, kissing her softly even as she guided Alicia's hand to her chest. "Trust me?"  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:50 AM  
she shakes head always seeming to set Kris up "well guess since you never wear shoes...they never stink huh?" she giggles sniffling a bit "you're soo cute!" she lays down smiling looking over Kris' big hard dark red she cock "wow..." she kisses back, rubbing her Wolf's chest nodding  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:55 AM  
"Mmm, they do sometimes." Kris laughed. Her smile soft as she moved to stroke Alicia's breasts, smiling at the hardness of her nipples. "You are so beautiful..." Her smile was soft as she let a hand slide over Alicia, her voice soft. "Lie back baby."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:56 AM  
Alicia slowly spider walks her fingers down Kris' chest and belly staring and poking the cock then laying back, her heart racing fast as she obeys "I could be your...Little Red Riding Hood"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 1:57 AM  
"Mmmm, are you saying you want me to eat you?" Kris teased gently. "Or do you want me to... take... you."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 1:58 AM  
"eventually you will" she rubs her pussy slowly, trimmed light bush giggling "I..want some of that" she smiles pointing at the cock  
she licks her lips having such a sexy mouth, nice tongue  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:00 AM  
Kris smiled, taking Alicia's hands and moving to gently position them to hold her chest slightly, moving to slip her cock between them, her voice soft. "Open your mouth baby..."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 2:02 AM  
Alicia's hands softly squeezing her own tits as Kris positions herself ontop, she watches waiting "oh my.." she opens it knowing Kris wanted head  
she mouths "you're so big!"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:05 AM  
Kris smiled, stroking Alicia's cheek, gently beginning to make a pace, pausing each thrust to let Alicia taste her, her voice soft. "I'll be gentle... You'll get used to me Wifey darlin' " She paused gently upping her pace. "Good girl... just like that."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 2:06 AM  
Alicia moans salivating as her mouth is penetrated sucking that dick "mmmm" her eyes on Kris as her hands keep squeezing her tits  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:08 AM  
Kris smiled, slowly upping her pace, keeping it soft but knowing it was arousing them both. "Tell me when you want more baby... or something else."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 2:10 AM  
one of her hands taking Kris' hands In hers while sucking and moaning, gagging a bit since it's length and girth fills her mouth, using some tongue on the head  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:11 AM  
Kris moaned softly, squeezing Alicia's hands as she lightly upped her pace, feeling herself building up to a first release. "You ready to taste me babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 2:12 AM  
she lifts her head a bit to suck that dick better with lust in her eyes nodding slowly, coating Kris with so much spit,her toes curl  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:14 AM  
Kris had gently held her head still as she came, letting herself moan as she did so. "Mmmm, babe...." Her breath was coming in soft pants even as she moved to slowly withdraw her cock from Alicia's mouth and tits, kissing her hairline softly. "Let me taste you..." Her voice was soft even as she kissed her way down Alicia's body, gently teasing Alicia's legs apart.  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 2:17 AM  
Alicia coughs a bit as she tries to drink the gush of cummm "mmmm" her pussy tingling as she smiles drooling so much "wow..." she breathes heavy as she watches her Wolf pull out "mmm bae" Alicia grabs Wolf's head, holding her hair as her toes curl again as her legs are opened  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:18 AM  
"Ready Sweetheart?" Kris asked softly, dipping to kiss Alicia's clit softly.  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 2:18 AM  
she smiles softly and nods "love you"  
Alicia's legs slowly slide over Kris' shoulders  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:20 AM  
"Love you too." Kris whispered, dipping her head to gently tease Alicia's clit with her tongue even as she moves to lap gently at Alicia's folds, working her way in just enough to tease over the area she'd be pushing past soon enough, not wanting it to hurt as much if she could make Alicia feel ready.  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 2:23 AM  
"ahhh bae!" she rubs Kris' back with her feet leaning to watch the Wolf lap her clit and folds "wow" she lays there unable to move "god you're making my pussy tingle so much!"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:25 AM  
"Mmm, wait until I'm inside you babygirl..." Kris murred, gently upping her pace, wanting her wife-to-be nice and wet.  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 2:27 AM  
she giggles and nods "as long as it's you my love" her pussy soaked from getting lapped by that cute Wolf between her legs, she playfully squeezes her thighs to Kris' head  
"does it smell good?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:31 AM  
"You smell amazing darling... like... fresh flower." Kris smiled, gently stroking her fingers over Alicia's pussy lightly teasing her as she checked how wet she was. "Ready to be.... mine?"  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 2:33 AM  
"awww I love flowers..thank you" Alicia ruffles Kris' hair playfully as she eats that pussy "uh huh...all yours my Wolf!" she smiles big pulling Kris up into a long kiss while she prepares to give Alicia her first fuck, still tasting cum and dick  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:39 AM  
Kris murred and kissed Alicia deeply, gently easing her cock into Alicia, holding her legs wide open as she eased into her, feeling her tear and gently kissing her again, continuing to gently sink into Alicia, slowly pulling Alicia into her so she took all of her, lifting her gently against her, letting their bodies meet as she waited, feeling Alicia shiver softly. "I love you, Wife.... my sweet sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 2:42 AM  
Alicia rubbed her big feet on Kris' ass, her long arms around Kris tight as they made out "mmmm" biting that lower lip "ohhhhh!!!" her grip now tight arching as she tries to relax kissing back with tears "I love...youuu!" she screams  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:45 AM  
Kris smiled softly, kissing Alicia softly. "I love you so much baby.... so much." She moved to slowly set a pace, gently stroking Alicia's tears off her cheeks. "It's okay baby, I'm here... relax, it'll hurt less." She spoke softly, gently teasing Alicia's clit as she did so. "Relax for me babygirl..."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 2:47 AM  
Alicia kisses back being adorable "hi" she giggles between moans "very much and then some!" she trusts the Wolf nodding and holding her head offering her tits "i'm trying but you're a horny Wolfie"  
she then whispers "my Dad makes the best steaks and veggies in the world"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:54 AM  
"Mmm, does he?" Kris asked sweetly, keeping her pace steady even as she felt Alicia relax, her smile soft as she upped her pace. "Hope he likes me..."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 2:55 AM  
"yeah...hungry huh?" she kisses Kris' cheek sweating with her love, arching, clenching and cummming hard "ahhhh Kris!"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 2:58 AM  
"Mmm, around you? Always." Kris teased, soon following Alicia into her release, cumming just as hard, her smile soft as she murmured. "We could make babies..."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 3:01 AM  
"uh huh yes me silly" she giggles and squeaks "ohhhh right in me!" she cries hugging her bae "I always wanted to be a Mom!...Kris..." Alicia shakes and her lower lip pouts  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 3:02 AM  
Kris smiled, kissing her wife tenderly. "You okay baby?" She asked softly. "If this time doesn't take we can always keep trying..."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 3:03 AM  
"that smile omg...my Wolf!" Alicia kissies back ruffling the Wolf's hair again "mmmm Filipino babies!" she nods staring "you are like...sooo cute" seeing if her Valley Girl accent works  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 3:06 AM  
"You are like.... sooo dorky." Kris teased, nuzzling her neck softly. "I love you, my Valley chick."  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 3:07 AM  
Alicia giggles "takes one to know one" she sticks her tongue out and smiles big "love you my Wolf in Japan!" kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 3:08 AM  
Kris grinned, kissing her again. "Want to share a photo so everyone knows I claimed my girl?"  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 3:10 AM  
"hell yeah lets do it" she smiles big cheek to cheek with her Wolf hugging her and showing the ring  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 3:10 AM  
Kris grinned, taking the photo and posting it with the caption - She said yes, next stop, weddingtown.-  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 3:12 AM  
Alicia kisses Kris' cheek "Karaoke! we gotta have it and money dance"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 3:13 AM  
Kris smiled. "Of course..." She paused then laughed at the first reply from her ex-boss Dixie Carter. - Nice bedhead girls. Congratulations.- "Busted....?" She teased softly.  
________________________________________  
AMBY Host Alicia Atout (RP)Today at 3:14 AM  
Alicia just giggles and shakes her head "yup...busted" she smiles nuzzling her Wolf's neck petting her.


	61. Kris Wolf/Alicia Atout Part 2

Alicia was super happy that she was married to Kris Wolf now and their beautiful babygirl was here too. "welcome to a very special episode of AMBY everyone it's been a crazy ride so far" she smiled happily "I fell in love, got pregnant, married, took a long deserved break, a honeymoon in Japan and our babygirl is here! we wanted to go over a few things for this episode, Kris will explain but the new star of the show is Emma Pup" she laughed softly cause Kris insisted that Pup was her middle name, a cue for Kris to bring her in "how bout my sexy Wolfie everyone? va va voom" Alicia winked at Kris watching her wife bring Emma in "omg look at those adorable lil cheeks, and if you seen the pic of me when i was younger, mixed with Kris' features, Emma Pup inherited her cuteness from me and the cheeks from Kris" she smirked big wearing a This Meat Belongs To Kris shirt, hair down  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:32 PM  
Kris smiled, smoothing her daughter's hair as she settles beside her wife. "Yeah, Momma Alicia was a cutie as a baby." She smirked. "Of course I think she still is." She paused before adding. "So, now you've met our little wolf-cub... it's time to address the rumours." A pause, a deep breath then she added. "It's true.... I am leaving wrestling. One too many concussions and I don't think it's fair for me to risk hurting my little wolfcub here or my darling wife..." She paused one last time then pushed the last words out. "At least now I can spend more time with my cub and help Alicia with her job... and maybe make a few more babies..."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 7:35 PM  
Alicia kissed Emma's forehead softly and teared up as Kris spoke about everything to update the fans watching "aww baby we love you so much" she said leaning in kissing her Wolfie "so you will all get to see her still just in a different light...beyond blessed and thank you all for the cards and gifts, overwhelmed"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:40 PM  
Kris smiled slightly, leaning to kiss Alicia softly. "I'm blessed to have had this long, and such wonderful fans.... without all this, I would never have met you."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 7:43 PM  
"yeah I know, we actually met at Wrestle Con two years ago and the fans embraced it cause we had a Live AMBY there, a year later I had you on again and we started this amazing road of happiness" Alicia smiled watching Emma sleeping "any questions? we set up a chat for you guys"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:46 PM  
Emma shifted in her sleep and Kris smiled, handing her off to her mother who had agreed to look after her for the weekend. "Come on guys, last chance for a while...." She prompted softly, smiling at the message that popped up. "Yeah I know you two got it together Merc, I'm not blind..." She laughed, noting the following message and glancing at Alicia with a smile. "Of course I'm still married, leaving wrestling doesn't mean I'm leaving my angel."  
________________________________________  
Glamazon Beth Phoenix (RP)Yesterday at 7:49 PM  
Alicia smiled big at Emma and at Kris "love my Mother in Law, she's amazing! and my Mommy too" she laughed at the comments "you need to come on the show Merc! bring baby Butterfly" blushing as she listened "we're joined at the hip, love this Wolfie"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:58 PM  
Kris smiled. "Love you too cutie." Her reply was almost flirtatious even as the questions slowed. "Any more questions?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 7:59 PM  
"yeah if not then we have some things to do" Alicia smirked holding Kris and reading "Jordynne and Victoria will tear it down, can't wait to see it"  
she laughed again "Millie, you own Japan don't you? Raquel must enjoy the free meals huh?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:07 PM  
Kris laughed. "Break a leg Mills."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 8:08 PM  
"omg she will!" Alicia kissed on Kris' neck "meat time?" she said softly  
"haha omg" shaking her head about Millie's next comment "I do make her wipe her feet before coming in"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:11 PM  
"I'm a good Wolf, cheeky woman." Kris laughed even as the stream wrapped up, Kris smiling as kissing Alicia's neck. "Meat time babe."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 8:12 PM  
"yes you are" Alicia smiled big rubbing her Wolfie's arms "thank you all so much, keep in touch, we love you all" she waved before turning camera off  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:15 PM  
Kris smirked, nipping Alicia's neck softly. "You smell so damn good."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 8:17 PM  
she laughed "thanks you too" pinching Kris' cock softly standing and helping her wifey up, kissing her deep  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:20 PM  
Kris smiled, kissing Alicia fiercely. "Bed or... anywhere else?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 8:21 PM  
"anywhere I can satisfy your cravings" Alicia jumped into Kris' arms  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:29 PM  
"Then... bed." Kris smirked, carrying Alicia towards the bedroom before adding. "I want to spend the night loving you..."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 8:30 PM  
she laughed loving how she was carried "you have me babe" Alicia smirked "know what would be hot?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:34 PM  
"What babe?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 8:36 PM  
"watching you suck dick" being cute as they got to the bed, undressing as she talked with her wifey  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:45 PM  
"Oh really?" Kris smirked, slowly undressing. "You know I'm nowhere near as good at it as you..."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 8:46 PM  
Alicia nodded watching "mmm sexy Momma Wolf" stroking her Wolfie slowly "i'm sure just from watching me you learned a lot"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:48 PM  
Kris smirked a little. "You really want to watch?" She asked softly, moaning at her wife's touch and moving to tease her clit gently. "Sure you can handle sharing?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 8:51 PM  
"it's something I have been thinking about babe" she bit her lip nodding "it's just a one time thing Kris" said as she moaned cuddling and flicking the head with her thumb "are you up for it?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:55 PM  
"Maybe... if we find the right girl..." Kris murmured. "Although... if you liked it we could maybe make it a more-than-once thing..."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 8:57 PM  
"up to you, I wouldn't mind" Alicia smiled kissing her Wolfie loving how hard she got, and the feeling she got from being rubbed "anyone in mind?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:58 PM  
"Maybe Dia?" Kris suggested softly. "Since she's single and we have known her a while... right?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 9:00 PM  
"Diamante? wow I remember her being on the show, always in good spirits" she nodded smiling again  
"she had a rough patch and turned her life around"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:02 PM  
"She did... plus with her idiot ex sniffing around I'm sure the girl would welcome a little time together..."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 9:02 PM  
"yeah poor girl..you still have her number right?"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:04 PM  
"I actually invited her over.... I wasn't exactly planning to... catch emotions like I did." Kris admitted, blushing a little.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 9:05 PM  
Alicia laughed nudging playfully "omg you're so cute, so she's on her way?" as she leaned down to lick the head a bit  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:06 PM  
"Mmm, should be here soon." Kris smiled, stroking Alicia's hair softly. "You know... she might say yes if she... catches us at it?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 9:06 PM  
"yeah cause I don't feel like getting dressed just to get undressed again" Alicia bobbed slowly  
Diamante arrived ringing the doorbell, security cam came on "hey i'm here.." she said  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:14 PM  
"Come in Dia, you know where the key is." Kris answered, gently stroking Alicia's hair again to encourage her to keep going.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 9:16 PM  
Alicia looked up and kept sucking, taking it down gagging a bit but getting better Dia smiled getting her key and heading in wearing her LAX shirt and jeans, bandana on her head "this is a stick up" smirking and pointing at her semi-hard cock in her pants  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:18 PM  
Kris smiled, stroking Alicia's hair. "You're doing so good babe." She soothed, smirking at Diamante's words. "Want a little help with that Dia?" She asked playfully, noting the woman's obvious boner.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 9:19 PM  
"well shit, you two are adorable, sure Wolf" Dia laughed taking off her shoes "I know no shoes in bed ugh, my ugly feet" Alicia laughed pulling off "don't worry, Wolfie comes to bed with dirty ass feet" she teased  
"oh my, not surprised" Dia laughed undressing and showing the goods "I won't charge either"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:24 PM  
Kris' laugh was bemused. "At least I wash them now Alicia dear..." She teased. "Nice cock Dia..." She paused then beckoned Dia closer. "Come here and let me taste that big sausage of yours...."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 9:25 PM  
"yeah cause I begged" she laughed and smiled "yeah damn it's cute" laughing at Kris "better bring her that meat" Dia smiled big crawling in bed offering herself  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:28 PM  
Kris smirked and quickly settled to licking and suckling Dia's cock, noting Alicia watching and smirking.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 9:29 PM  
"oh baby mmm" Alicia smiled big hugging Dia as Kris sucked on her "so much sausage In here, welcome to our wonderful home" Dia played with Kris' hair moaning "thanks for having me, how's your baby, she's adorable" Alicia answered kissing Dia's cheek "great! spoiling us"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:34 PM  
Kris smirked and upped her pace a little, leaving it to Alicia to reply to Dia as much as possible even as she moved to suckle a little harder.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 9:36 PM  
Alicia sucked on Dia's beautiful tits loving her wife upping her pace and getting into it "go Wolfie" Dia laid back with her leg on Kris' shoulder "oh God that big mouth Wolf, feels so good, damn Alicia you must gush" Alicia smirked nodding "oh yeah"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:46 PM  
Kris smirked and upped her pace further, watching both Dia and Alicia, taking a break to pant. "Hey wifey, little help here?" She gestured to her own cock, moving to continue what she was doing with Dia.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 9:47 PM  
"awww my poor baby" Alicia smiled leaning and kissing her then stroking her Wolfie, sucking on her "mmm damn nice to watch your wife get some while you're on my dick, Wolf"  
Dia joked "rack those balls up, it's a Pool Hall here"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:51 PM  
Kris smirked, suckling Dia softly. "Nice cue you got." Her reply was flirtatious even as she stroked Alicia's hair, feeling her arousal rise even as she tried to keep hold of her pleasure to get Dia off first.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 9:53 PM  
"you too, thanks for making me feel attractive ladies" Dia smiled big "mmmm" Alicia moaned deepthroating and getting off watching her Wolfie giving good head to Dia  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:54 PM  
Kris soon let herself cum, upping her own pace with Dia, her voice soft as she pulled back to speak for a moment. "You are attractive Dia..." She promised, returning to what she had been doing but upping her pace again.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 9:56 PM  
Alicia drank it down, rubbing her Wolfie's abs and chest softly still sucking a bit more "you're sexy yourself" Dia smiled softly moaning and cumming, her toes curled as she rubbed her foot on Alicia's chest  
"sexy feet" Alicia rubbed Dia's foot smiling  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:46 PM  
Kris smiled, kissing both women. "So gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
Alicia and Dia kissed Kris in a threeway "mmm love you baby" Alicia smiled big cuddling between them slowly stroking both cocks  
"I feel like i'm skiing"  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
Kris smiled, kissing Alicia softly. "My horny girl."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
Alicia blushed kissing back as Dia laughed then sucked her nipple  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:51 PM  
"Shall we... get her off Dia?" Kris teased, letting the kiss deepen.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 10:53 PM  
"yeah we should Wolf" Alicia moaned as she held both cock, kissing her Wolfie deep "damn I wanna taste your cock after" Dia smiled big rubbing Alicia's pussy  
"ooo can I have a kiss Wolf?" Dia leaned over  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
Kris smiled, kissing Alicia softly. "It tastes good baby." She promised Alicia, moving to suckle her breasts, teasing her clit softly. "Sure..." Kris agreed, kissing Dia softly.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 10:58 PM  
Alicia smiled into the kiss and laid back watching "I believe it" now watching her Wolfie and Dia kiss, Dia tongued Wolfie's "mmm Caliente!" Alicia got turned on more  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
Kris smiled, deepening the kiss. "You want some dick Alicia?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
"yeah how bout you fuck me in the ass while I go down in Dia baby" Alicia played with their hair as Dia and Wolfie made out, feeling both cocks on her thighs  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:02 PM  
"Sounds good to be babe... you want to kneel for me?"  
Kris paused. "On all fours at least."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
Alicia rubbed her tits and got on all fours shaking her ass "damn anal is hot, I tagged one chick in Mexico once, busted both nuts on her" Dia smiled kneeling for Alicia getting sucked on  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
"Mama Wolf here is tight too." Kris smiled, moving to slowly tease Alicia's asshole with her finger, working it open with a little lube. "Ready babe?"  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
"ahh damn your wife is amazing Wolf, I see why you're always smiling" Dia teased and thrusted as Alicia moaned and spoke softly "yeah baby just be careful" she went back to bobbing  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:18 PM  
Kris smiled, slowly easing into Alicia, making a slow pace.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 11:19 PM  
Alicia moaned while sucking, opening her legs more for Kris "I am not getting in a staring contest with you" Dia teased Kris laughing  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:19 PM  
"Why not? Afraid you'll fall in love?" Kris teased, making a pace.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 11:20 PM  
"i'm not afraid...Zero Fear baby" she smirked and moved Alicia's hair loving how she was getting slobbered on  
"come here cutie" Dia pulled Kris over making out  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:29 PM  
Kris smirked and let herself make out with Dia, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
Dia smiled cumming hard as Alicia gagged a bit moaning and drinking it "fuck! that was good" Alicia smiled pulling away and screaming as she was fucked  
"ahh" Alicia came undone from the pleasure rubbing herself  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
Kris soon followed them both into release. "Mmm, I could get used to that."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
"me too" Dia smiled moving over grabbing Kris' cock and sucking the head a bit as Alicia laid back watching, breathing heavy  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
Kris moaned softly, letting Dia do what she wanted.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
Alicia blew a kiss to Kris "having fun baby?" Dia deepthroated  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
"Oh yeah... she's real good."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 11:41 PM  
"hope Emma Pup is not crying at your Mom's" she teared up  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
"She won't be baby, she loves Mom." Kris promised, kissing Alicia softly, knowing she was already close to cumming again.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 11:43 PM  
"yes she does I just worry too much I guess" Alicia held Kris' cheek kissing back "mmm" she watched Dia bob faster, cuddling to her Wolfie  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
Kris smiled, petting Alicia softly, soon cumming into Dia's mouth.  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
"meow" she smirked laying on Kris' boobs, Dia drank it down and smiled pulling off "damn that was tasty Wolf" she licked up and bit one of Kris' nipples cuddling with her and Alicia "aww, you can stay as long as you...well...you can move in with us Dia"  
Alicia said smiling and petting Dia  
________________________________________  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
Kris smiled, watching Dia blush and stroking her cheek softly even as she kissed Alicia. "Yeah Dia, move in with us Sweetheart... you fit perfectly."  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
Alicia kissed back "mmm love my Wolfie and our new pet" Dia smiled "omg i'd love to thank you both, i'll do laundry and help with Emma"  
________________________________________  
February 11, 2019  
Kris Wolf (Shewolf)Today at 12:02 AM  
"Guess my Wolfpack just got bigger." Kris smiled.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Alicia Atout-Hernandez (RP)Today at 12:03 AM  
"sure has" Alicia and Dia smiled cuddling to Kris.


	62. Lacey Evans/Stephanie McMahon Part 1

Lacey Evans, known to the woman she needed right now as Macey, had not been sleeping well. She had faced down many things in her past, not least her life as a Marine, but her break up with her husband, who now was fighting her over her daughter, had lead to many nightmares. "She had sighed as she slipped out the bed, pulling her oversized 'Queen of Spades' shirt down to cover herself, and made her way down to see Shayna, knowing she would be up playing videogames, she hadn't minded, she just hated nightmares and wanted her girlfriend... her safety.* "Shay?" Her voice was meek even as she moved closer, sinking down to sit so her head was pressed to Shayna's knee, not caring how small and weak she sounded, content to just sit and wait, knowing she needed Shayna to make it better, even if she had to wait for proper attention. She knew she was looking fragile but she hadn't noticed her scarring or bruises were showing again, the tear-tracks still clear on her face.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 1:39 AM  
Shayna laughs reading the chat and playing some Overwatch on her stream that is on the 5th and final hour "another kill! good job team!" she's loud but competitive, wearing black tanktop, hair pulled back and her NXT Women's Title on her right shoulder "The Champ is here!" she hears her name called "hold up guys....yes babe?" she looks down "you algright?" *brb everyone keep subscribing and giving those BITS" she takes headset off and helps her girlfriend into her lap holding her  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 1:41 AM  
Lacey had nestled closer into her arms shyly, almost embarrassed by her next words. "Nightmare... need you... please?" She paused, taking a breath and almost whispering. "Even if all I do is sit, for now..."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 1:42 AM  
"oh shit babei'm sorry" she kisses Macey's cheek comforting her as best she can "you do you, I got you, nothing and nobody can hurt you I promise"  
"I gotchu" kissing Macey's cheek again holding her hand  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 1:45 AM  
Macey smiled softly, nestling into Shayna's shoulder shyly. "You need to finish up.... Can I watch?"  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 1:47 AM  
"sure I have another hour, everyone will be excited to say hello" getting back on "hey guys sorry was dealing with some personal family business...did you miss me?" playing against Jessamyn's team  
"yes it's Lacey Evans, The Lady of NXT is here" smiling big "Jess says hello babe"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 1:49 AM  
Macey smiled. "Hey 'Myn... not bored of losing yet?" Her voice was light, a facade that she knew Shayna would see through but that gave her space to sit and watch Shayna play.  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 1:50 AM  
reading some comments "shut up atleast she's cute" cuddling her Lady close laughing "she says she can whip my ass all night" looking at you "come on cheer up...you're safe"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 1:53 AM  
Lacey laughed "Aw, just cause all ya'll nasties can't land a girl, don't be jealous." Her voice softened as she moved to rest her head on Shayna's shoulder, laughing as her phone beeped from the table beside her "Mmm, apparently the bosslady likes us as a couple Shay..." Lacey had laughed softly at Jessamyn's comment, rolling her eyes "Honey, ya can't even beat my non-gaming butt and you know it." Her voice dipped as she whispered. "I'll be okay, just keep kicking 'Myn's ass... she's fun when she's mad."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 1:56 AM  
she laughs again loving Macey owning the nasties "oh snap! watch what you say guys...I think so too..love you" she smiles settled in her chair "ohhhh Jess! you heard that?" smiles big "she'll chop the shit out of me but boom! take that!..we win" does Spade hand sign  
"I am looking forward to Ronda's match with Nia Sunday" answering someone  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:01 AM  
"Mmm, love you too Queenie." Lacey smirked, noting the chat ping and Charlotte comment "Yeah I called her Queenie bite me, she's still Champ, you aren't." Lacey had smirked at Jessamyn's retort pinging onto her screen.... watching as Shayna won and laughing delightedly even as she read the text that followed. "Aw, Marina says Jessamyn's pouting cause she lost..." Lacey had smiled as she noticed a question ping up for her, noting the name and speaking softly. "Yeah, I love her Steph and no... no PDAs, saving that for married life."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 2:09 AM  
Shayna smirks aswell rubbing Macey's back chillin' a bit to just chat it up "someone donated $1000 tonight...thank you so much! and awww Jess I still love you bestie" shaking head about Steph "yeah PDA is not for on screen to watch all the trolls flood the screen with weird comments"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:12 AM  
"You sure that's not just Mia?" Lacey teased, laughing when she answered her text. "Kiddin' Yim, chill out." Lacey had smiled, curling into Shayna's side a little more and smirking at the comments flying past. "Seems they love ya Queenie..."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 2:13 AM  
"you're coming to the meet and greets next week at the tapings too? bruh can't wait to meet you, thanks again for the awesome donation!" laughing "nah, Mia wouldn't go that high...and yeah i'm kind of popular here" smiles big with an arm around her girl  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:16 AM  
"Mmm, remember to come say hi to me too fella." Lacey teased "I was more meaning the pervy comments babe." She smirked, laughing at the second text. "Still just messing with you Yim..." Lacey had smiled, letting her snark drop enough to smile up at Shayna. "So they should, you are pretty fabulous..."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 2:17 AM  
"oh sorry, you know my mind is all over the place...maybe I need sleep too" shrugs "you too my Lady" she smiles again staring  
"yeah my dad loves Macey, he's a big supporter of the Military" answering  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:22 AM  
"Mmm, you need more rest." Macey murmured, content to rest her head in the crook of Shayna's neck even as she relaxed, noting several more questions about herself coming past and refusing to answer. "Lucky us then." Macey had smiled at the question that followed. "How did you even find this? and yes Daddy, she's definitely the one..." She sighed at the next question and muttered to herself before answering. "Yes Daddy.... No, I'm not quitting WWE, I'm just moving on with my life." Macey had rolled her eyes at the last question and laughed slightly. "No I'm not mad. Love you too Daddy, goodnight."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 2:26 AM  
nods "yeah it's time to end this stream, thanks for donations and subs, and everyone that played tonight...thanks Jess, Mia, Marina!...Mia tell Allysin we said hello" smiles at your Dad being on "thanks Mr Evans! goodnight" finishes "remember, if I was you...i'd love me too....Champ Out!" she smiles shutting down stream "your Dad is awesome, he was enjoying the game, wants to play next time"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:29 AM  
"Yeah, seems like he's a big fan..." Macey smiled "He asked if you were the girl who punched my asshole ex..." Her voice was lightly smug. "You go easy on him if he plays, mkay...." She paused then sighed softly. "I'm sorry I pushed in tonight I just... couldn't stay up there alone."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 2:30 AM  
"yeah I could have choked his ass out too...I spared him...hey don't worry it's ok, i'm here for you babe" nodding and kissing you  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:33 AM  
"I love you, Shayna Baszler..." Macey murmured, kissing Shayna softly. "My big tough protector."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 2:34 AM  
"I love you Macey Evans" enjoying your soft beautiful lips, cupping your cheek softly then flexing, hearing Isis bark "puppy! what's wrong?" knowing she just barks for nothing and for attention  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:36 AM  
"She's probably jealous..." Macey laughed. "Nobody giving her lovies..." She crouched down and tapped the floor "C'mere Isis baby..." Macey laughed softly when Isis leapt onto her a little and started licking her face, scriching her head softly. "Yeah, love you too Doggo."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 2:38 AM  
"she knows she'll get the lovies later" laughing a bit "awww Momma Macey...wonder if she misses Summer too...she gets all her exercise playing chase"  
putting her title on the other desk  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:41 AM  
"She probably misses her... I know I do." Macey murmured, rising to kiss Shayna softly, laughing when Isis huffed and let herself out to go to her own room and settle in her dog bed. "Apparently even Doggo thinks we need to be alone right now..."  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 2:43 AM  
"I miss my buddy too" she kisses her Lady back then looks to Isis "bye pup" laughing "she knows the routine, let the grown-ups talk"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:47 AM  
"She adores you Shay... to the point all she asks now is 'When is Momma Shay gonna happen'?" Macey smiled softly, accepting further kisses before smiling. "Let the grownups go to sleep too no doubt..." Macey had pushed the door closed gently, moving to stroke Shayna's cheek lightly, her voice soft. "You are so... incredibly... beautiful." She paused, then smiling slightly shyly added. "Any chance 'Daddy' could take care of her little Maceybear tonight?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 2:49 AM  
"aww that's so sweet" scratching her boob itching a bit "you're freakin' hot babe, i'm in love with you" she smiles big taking your hand and kissing it softly staring "everything will be alright and I couldn't wait to end the stream to make my Lady feel special like she deserves..Mia asked what I was planning to do after and I told her spoiling you was ontop of the list"  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:54 AM  
"Mmm, I'm in love with you too Shay." Macey murmured, accepting Shayna's control instantly. "I like being your Lady... Daddy." Macey paused, her smile small and embarrassed even as she accepted she needed to give Shayna control, fully. "You want to spoil me?"  
________________________________________  
Nicole Garcia-Colace (RP)Today at 2:56 AM  
"I know Momma" she nods standing with her girlfriend scooping her in her arms and carrying her to bed like a Princess  
"damn...your boobs could keep mine warm" she smiles flirting as she lays Macey down then undressing  
________________________________________  
Stephanie McMahon (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:02 AM  
Macey had smiled, letting Shayna lift her without fighting it, smiling as she let Shayna remove her shirt leaving her naked. "You have nice boobs too darlin', just because they happen to be smaller doesn't make them less perfect... especially to me." Macey had smiled again as she watched Shayna undress. "So beautiful..."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:04 AM  
"i'll be the Queen of your Spade tonight and yeah they're pretty nice huh?" she lays down holding her Lady slowly rubbing her pussy through kissing her shoulder and neck "I have something for us"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:05 AM  
"Mmm, you're always my Queen..." Macey smiled. "Very nice babe." Macey had moaned softly at Shayna's touch, enjoying the softness of her caress and kisses. "You do?"  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:06 AM  
she nods taking a boob into her mouth sucking on it and pulling a bit as she rubs Macey's slit then pulls off leaning over to grab some KY from the nightstand near the bed showing her Lady  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:13 AM  
Macey moaned softly at the feel of Shayna's lips at her breast, lightly running a hand into Shayna's hair to encourage her to continue, enjoying the feel of Shayna teasing her slit at the same time. The release of her breast and slit drew a soft noise of displeasure from her although she soon smiled softly at Shayna, noting the jelly and taking her time to find her voice. "So now we're all set for you to complete dominate me..." Her voice was soft, shy, but honest. "Just like we've both been wanting..."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:15 AM  
"damn you're so beautiful from head to toe my love" she squirts some gel onto her fingers and then slowly inserts them into Macey's beautiful pussy loving her trimmed bush "you have perfectly painted toenails..remind me to get a closer look later" she smirks rubbing her foot on Macey's "domination starts now"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:19 AM  
"Mmm, thank you." Macey murmured, barely holding back her soft noise of pleasure at the mixture of cold gel and warm fingers working into her, the pleasure and love overriding any potential worry. "Yes Daddy..." Macey had spoken softly, assuming the submissive role with ease, knowing she could trust Shayna, completely.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:21 AM  
"love you Momma, anything for you" biting her lip as she pumps faster, flexing a bit and kissing her Lady deep, her warm toned chest against Macey's big soft breasts  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:23 AM  
Macey had moaned softly, letting Shayna nip at her lip and raise her pace, shifting only enough to let her legs fall wider open, a clear sign of trust and pleasure, the feeling of the slight flex drawing another moan even as Macey responded, letting the kiss deepen, enjoying the feeling of Shayna moving against her.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:27 AM  
hearing her Lady's pleasure making her moan into the kiss breathing heavy from working her fingers faster into that wet pussy, softly licking at Macey's tongue "mmm damn you give the best kisses Macey" she then squirts some gel onto her fingers pulling them out and rubbing her own pussy "ohhh shit!" loving the sensation as she gets ontop of Macey and starts to grind  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:31 AM  
"Mmm, says the Queen of making me happy?" Macey teased softly, letting out a tiny noise of need even as she watched Shayna work some gel over her own pussy before moving to grind against her, her body arching slightly to meet Shayna's. "Oh... god... Daddy...." She had reached to pull Shayna down into a kiss gently, still clearly letting Shayna keep control but seeking more kisses even as she let herself grind wantonly into Shayna, letting the pace pleasure them both. "Fuck.... you feel so good."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:36 AM  
"making you happy till you can't stand it, my mission" she smiles big and moans loudly "ohhh Momma!" she kisses back while pumping her hips to Macey's, keeping the kiss strong sweating  
her small perky round tits pushing into Macey's  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:40 AM  
Macey had moaned into the kiss even as the pace picked up slightly, automatically moving to grips Shayna's back and shoulders, openly whining between her moans, clearly getting closer.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:42 AM  
"you have some soft feet Macey.." she whispers between breaths and smooches then hits a hard smack into Macey's hips, clits rubbing, gel working wonders  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:45 AM  
"Mmmm, and you have some very rough hands..." Macey panted, her voice rough but warm. "Which I love." Her words fell into silence even as she bucked slightly to Shayna again, panting her name even as she began to feel close. "Daddy, I'm going to cum soon...." She paused, then panted a softer.. "Just don't stop, I need you to wear me out."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:47 AM  
"years of training and kicking ass" laughing softly she smiles "you got yourself a damn good one in me, some say i'm too cocky" close to cumming aswell kissing her Lady's neck and tits, sucking hard continuing to pleasure this sweet woman under her  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:49 AM  
"Mmm, cocky would mean it wasn't true." Macey purred. "I know I've got a good one, I just hot you think of me the same way..." Macey's words trailed off into moans, her body shaking slightly as pleasure began to overtake her, the pleasure of being wanted, loved, and the way the gel warmed between them dragging her into release. "SHAY..."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:51 AM  
"I definitely am lucky to have found the perfect woman that I can love and that adores me" she smiles and presses hard feeling Macey release making her let loose aswell "ahhhhh!" she grabs one of Macey's feet kissing over it and sucking those beautiful toes seeing how Macey reacts  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:53 AM  
"Mmm...." Macey had intended to question what Shayna was doing, until the pleasure overrode the question. "God... Shay.... you are so... perfect."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:55 AM  
Shayna stares into Macey's beautiful eyes as she continues to suck each toe trying not to tickle her Lady "mmm I had to test these beautiful sexy feet my love"  
she then moves down between Macey's legs to lap up some cum, loving the taste of those wet lips  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:58 AM  
Macey had smiled softly, finding herself beginning to lose herself in Shayna's eyes, content to let it happen. "You can do that any time you like..." Her voice trailed off at the feeling of Shayna between her thighs, gently lapping at her. "Mmm, you know exactly what you do to me... don't you?"  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:59 AM  
"instinct babe" she smiles sucking hard holding her Lady's legs on her shoulders keeping her eyes locked with Macey's, holding her hand  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:02 AM  
"Instinct... and I'm sensing a lot of focus." Macey purred, moving to run her free hand into Shayna's hair "You make me feel so... safe..." She had let her free hand entwine with Shayna's, moaning softly at the look in Shayna's eyes and her work with her lips and tongue, not once breaking eye contact.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:04 AM  
"you know my focus babe, you seen it many times" her tongue dips deeper again even rubbing one of her tits on Macey's pussy, hard nipples poking  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:08 AM  
"Mmm, never been the focus of your intent before now..." Macey purred, moaning with pleasure at Shayna's deeper penetration, and the feel of a hard nipple against her. "Feels... amazing."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:09 AM  
smiling as she moves up kissing her Lady and settling down hugging her "i'm an animal huh?"  
"or like Jess says....bruh you're In Beastmode"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:12 AM  
"Mmm.... Animal or Beast... still my strong protector." Macey murmured softly.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:13 AM  
turning a fan on for a bit to cool her off covering them "damn I gotta pee now"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:16 AM  
"Mmmm, maybe you should go pee then... I'll keep the bed warm..."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:16 AM  
"all that damn water and a Corona earlier" smiling and kissing her Lady as she slowly gets up  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:18 AM  
Macey purred, kissing back softly, watching her leave and waiting quietly.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:19 AM  
"dinner was great too babe, thank you" she leaves the room to go pee...coming back wearing her leather entrance jacket and a big black strappy and bringing a chair aswell placing it near the bed sitting "come here babe"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:24 AM  
"You're welcome gorgeous." Macey had smiled. She had taken a minute to respond to Shayna calling her closer, taking a moment to take in the size of the strap and smile slightly, holding up a single finger before moving back to the bedside, picking up the jelly and using a small amount on the strap before moving to wash her hands, not wanting to dirty Shayna's jacket, her smile coy and she made her way back to Shayna. "So I take it I'm invited to.... mount.... my lover?"  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:26 AM  
"ooo everything you do is so sexy, those swaying hips and that look you give me" she smiles at the gorgeous comment "yes do you accept the challenge to ride the Champ?" holding your hands  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:31 AM  
"Mmm, you make me feel.... sexy." Macey purred, moving to let Shayna take her hands, using her to balance even as she carefully swung a leg over Shayna, slowly sinking down onto Shayna's strap, moaning softly as she felt it push deeper than she's taken anything before, her eyes slipping closed as she shifted slightly, letting her body take a second before opening her eyes again, knowing she was showing mild pain and a lot more arousal. "You know... when I said I wanted a new man... I didn't quite think I'd find a new woman... with a very, intense, strap game..." Macey had paused to swallow, her voice slightly shaky even as she pushed on. "I'm so glad I found you..."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:33 AM  
Shayna holds Macey's hips as her Lady adjusts herself onto the strap "you look so happy and content...i'm what you been looking for babe" she kisses her softly and smiles "i'm glad I found you too, can't wait to see what happens next in this amazing life"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:36 AM  
"Yes... you really are..." Macey murmured, responding softly to the kiss. "Mmm, what happens next I hope is us building a life together, with a family... but before that... we should really figure out how much of you I can handle... or... at least... how much of this..."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:38 AM  
she nods and slowly starts thrusting into Macey to get started "i'd enjoy building a life with you..damn I can't say it enough...you're my perfect woman Macey Evans" she moves Macey's hair back behind her right ear  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:43 AM  
Macey had smiled, covering Shayna's hand with her own even as she leant to kiss her, letting the pace ease the pain, her body slowly loosening to accept the shape, and length of each thrust. "Then we're perfect together... My perfect love..." Macey had felt the pain ease, although she found that the more she relaxed, and accepted the movement, the more she wanted more, her body naturally beginning to respond to Shayna's pace, her moan soft even as she felt herself stretch, her voice low and husky as she spoke. "I love you, Shayna."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:46 AM  
"ahhh damn that pussy is amazing" she kisses back "mmm love you too Macey" locking fingers and watching her Lady adjust and ride as she fucks her "yes we are definitely perfect" kissing more enjoying this moment  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:51 AM  
Macey had smiled softly, her voice lower as she leant to whisper. "You know, this is the deepest anyone has ever been...." Her voice cutting off into a weak mewl as she felt her clit bump slightly against the edge of the toy, startling a noise out of her that was pure pleasure. "You've changed a lot about me Shayna... and now... now I think you just... claimed... me."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:54 AM  
"as I said" she whispers "i'm a lucky woman" smiling big loving the sound of that she holds Macey's sexy ass massaging it as she continues to fuck her Lady leaning over a bit to lick her belly and tits, teasing the nipples with the flat of her tongue then biting one  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:59 AM  
"Mmm,you love to bite, don't you Wildcat..." Macey's words were softly teasing, even as she let herself buck down a little more to push the toy that little bit deeper until it was fully inside her, her soft whine of pleasure soon turning into a moan. "Fuck... Shay.... I... How are you so good at this?"  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:01 AM  
nodding and pulling, she smacks Macey's ass then pulling off "you have the best ass I have ever seen" shrugging and slowly powerfully standing with Macey's legs around her hips, trying a squat fuck  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:06 AM  
"Shay..." Macey had clung somewhat weakly to Shayna's shoulders, barely hiding her squeal of shock, although it was soon followed by a moan, Macey cumming undone hard and fast, her breath catching slightly. "Jesus.... Christ... that was... a lot."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:10 AM  
"yes babe?" shocked aswell as Macey cumms harder than earlier, she gives her a look "damn, where did that come from?" smirking and kissing her Lady, slowly pulling out and laying back in bed feeling worn out.her head on Macey's breasts  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:16 AM  
"Apparently pain and pleasure and you means a whole hell of a lot..." Macey panted, her breath slightly weak, accepting the help to get back to the bed, light fingers stroking idily through Shayna's hair. "Maybe you forgot I've never actually given myself that freely... or happily?"  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:18 AM  
"early morning workout, then a 5 hour stream, and then making love and fucking my beautiful girlfriend...worth it" she smiles loving her hair played with, locking fingers with Macey "you told me that before....glad our first time was so special"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 2:52 PM  
"Yours huh?" Macey teased, smiling softly. "I like the sound of that." She had smiled when Shayna took her hand, still idily stroking her free hand through Shayna's hair, enjoying the soft noise of appreciation it had drawn. "It was special... you are special." Macey had smiled softly, lightly kissing Shayna's hairline. "I'm glad you waited for me to be ready..."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 2:55 PM  
"mmhmm" Shayna nods "you too babe" she yawns "Jess and Mia kept commenting that I seemed different, that I looked happy and that I was smiling more than usual" she smiles at the kisses enjoying her Lady, rubbing thumb over Macey's "me too, no need to rush...worth the wait, that was amazing"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:00 PM  
"Mmm, well I'm glad I make you happy Shay..." Macey murmured, nestling closer as she felt Shayna's yawn. "Seems like I'm finally past... him." Her voice was softer "You mind if we cuddle whilst we sleep? I really don't want another nightmare..." Her final words almost innocently soft. "You just... make everything okay."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:02 PM  
"hell who wouldn't smile having such a beautiful woman like I have? and yes, he won't be bothering you again, and just like I read that Mickie and Sarah finalized custody of Mickie's son from her ex...I am doing the same thing for you with Summer, and sure I love some cuddling" she leans up kissing Macey  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:09 PM  
"Mmm, I'm sure Summer will love having a new mommy..." Macey teased, loving how sure Shayna was, nestling into Shayna's arms and accepting the kiss with a small purr of happiness, smiling softly as she responded. "You... do know how they closed that deal Shay..." Macey paused then smiled slightly. "Or was that a sneaky little proposal?"  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:12 PM  
"I know she will, so she can run around with Isis and play Mario with me" Shayna smiles keeping her Lady close to her, and keeping her warm "yeah Mickie posted tons of ring and wedding pics...like damn nice wedding" she smirks and reaches over to grab a little box from the nightstand then opening it "was gonna wait Christmas Eve when Summer was here but...I think we're at the right moment...will you be my wife Macey Evans?"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:19 PM  
"She'll be so excited." Macey smiled. "She loves Isis-pup... and you, she's a big fan of you." Macey had smiled at Shayna's next words, laughing softly. "Turns out Viking-Native weddings go big or go home... who knew..." Macey had watched in silence as Shayna reached for the box, unable to hide the small catch in her breath, her voice shaky but full of love when she replied, wiping her eyes with a slightly shaky laugh. "Yes, Shayna Baszler.... I would love to be your wife...." Macey had followed her agreement with a smile, kissing Shayna softly, her voice gently calm and content. "I love you Shayna Baszler."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:21 PM  
Shayna smiles big, tearing up laughing "our wedding will be special, I promise!" she smiles again slipping the ring on her Lady's right hand "love you so much Macey Baszler" she kisses Macy back  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:29 PM  
(time skip, Dad bringing Summer Home/Wedding)  
"Mommy!" Summer had all but cannonballed into Macey's arms, giggling when Macey lifted her carefully into her arms. "Hi Baby..." Macey had smiled, automatically reaching for Shayna when her ex came closer, needing the warmth at her side. "Here's her bag..." Summer's father had dumped the bag at Macey's feet, clearly intending to say something until Macey backed up, tucking herself slightly behind Shayna and showing she didn't trust him at all.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:34 PM  
Shayna smiles big watching then glares over at the ex, holding Macey "yeah don't take another step bub.." giving him a stonefaced look "thank you now go, I got it from here"  
"hey Summer...Isis misses you"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:40 PM  
The man had snarled, then left his voice dark. "You can't stop me seeing Summer..." Macey had rolled her eyes, keying the phone to pull up the agreement they had both signed. "I remarry, you can't have her... and I intend to remarry..." She had watched as he backed up further, then snarled. "Fine, see you never Summer." Summer had giggled, her voice light but still stubborn. "Don't care Dad, you suck." Macey had gasped, then laughed softly, hugging Summer tighter at her words, moving to grab Summer's bag and move into the house, smiling at Summer's squeal at Shayna's words, putting her daughter down. "Isis Pup... someone's here to see you..."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:43 PM  
"wanna bet!?" Shayna balls her fist "don't get smart with me!" trying to keep calm for you and Summer as you talk then laugh with a smug grin "asshole" laughing hard as Summer lets her dad know how she feels "oh snap.."  
she walks back in the house with her ladies  
"puppy!?" she comes running excited  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:46 PM  
"Isis!" Summer's giggle was sweet even as she let the dog lick her hands and face, hugging the dog carefully before letting them both out into the garden, laughing when Isis ran to get a ball and drop it at her feet, Macey smiling as she watched her daughter run away. "Well, she's happy..." Macey had smiled, pausing when Summer had turned after throwing the ball to wave at her, waving back and adding. "Guess Dad's gone and it's just us now..."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:49 PM  
Shayna smiles watching, wearing her bandana and tanktop, jeans as that was her comfort casual wear "my girls are the best" her tone showing how happy she is and content holding Macey and kissing her cheek "lucky me huh?"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:52 PM  
"Mmm, lucky you." Macey smiled, watching to see if Summer was about to turn around before sneaking a soft kiss. "Lucky us too, Summer gets a gamer mom and a puppy... and I get the love of my life, and a puppy to fuss on." She had smirked slightly when Summer threw the ball again for Isis before calling to her. "Mommy.... are you marrying Daddy Shayna?" Macey had bitten her lip hard to avoid giggling at Summer's purely innocent question, nodding as she answered her daughter. "Yes baby, I am... Is that okay?" Summer's only reply had been a squeal and bounce as she nodded happily.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:55 PM  
Shayna kisses back rubbing Macey's arm laughing a bit "you do fuss pretty cute" she smirks then looks down to her daughter "awww love you babygirl" Shayna smiles and kneels for a big hug  
"all the Mario we can play, all the pizza and snacks we can eat"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 3:58 PM  
Macey had smiled softly. Laughing when Isis ran to them all, skidding to flop at her feet with a bark of happiness, watching as her daughter hugged her fiancee, smiling at Summer's soft squee at Shayna's next words. "You'll spoil her rotten I'm sure Shay..." Her voice was teasing as she added. "Just like always."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:02 PM  
petting Isis "who's a good puppy girl?" she smiles then hugs Summer standing and twirling "that's the plan, I do it to you don't I?" she looks over  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:05 PM  
Macey had smiled when Isis woofed softly, then padded off back to the garden and waiting for Summer. "Yeah, you do..." Macey smiled, nudging Shayna gently as she watched her put Summer down, the girl running off to play before she added. "Maybe we should get the wedding sorted soon, she's eager and I don't trust her father at all..."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:07 PM  
she nods and smirks at the nudge swaying as she holds Macey close "my Ma will be so excited she'll plan up the whole thing and be like ShayShay I got this...you go dress" she laughs "and Pops will just be all calm, maybe a tear, tough Germans"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:09 PM  
"Mmm, your mom will have competition I think.... god knows Mom's been fussing since I left Summer's dad... she'll be happy to know I chose a proper love this time, not just what was expected because of Marine life..." Macey had smiled at Shayna's next words. "He's tough but he's kind, your dad... I saw the way he looked at the ex, like he wanted to punch him once he saw how much I needed you."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:11 PM  
she nods listening "don't let Ma fool you...she's strict at times...one time I was like i'm Gernese..and she fussed saying, ShayShay that's not a word! you German and Chinese!" she agrees "you think I have a badass punch? or your Woman's Right? he would kill with one punch if he was really pissed"  
"you're a beautiful Marine woman, thank you for all you did when on duty"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:21 PM  
"Who said Strict is bad? I just know our moms working together will get that wedding licked, even if mine does the donkeywork and lets yours boss her around." Macey smiled softly, clearly enjoying the facts of arranging a wedding. "I love your dad, Shay... he's such a strong man but you know he'd never use it for bad." She had smiled softly at Shayna's next words, kissing her softly and taking a breath before replying. "Thank you for giving me a home to come back to, a proper home, with love and companionship... It's what I fought for..." She paused then added. "Did I ever show you the worst scars I brought home?"  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:25 PM  
"right" she nods in agreement "can't wait to say I Do...and yes Pops is a good man, he adores you, he's really happy for us" Shayna kisses Macey "mmm sweet lips, and you're very welcome, you fit so well here, honored to have you and it payed off" she smiles watching Summer and Isis then looks back at her Lady "no you haven't"  
shrugging "or I don't remember, taking so many blows to the head"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:30 PM  
"Soon baby...." Macey promised, moving to grab her phone and text her mother, smiling at the swift reply. "Mom'll contact yours and get that wedding booked and ready for us." Macey had fallen quiet as she responded to Shayna's soft kiss, enjoying the sweetness of it. "I probably never showed you... it's... not something I share willingly... until now." Macey had paused, watching Summer with Isis and smiling. "Summer'll be okay with Isis, c'mon..." She had lead Shayna into the other room, knowing that both Isis and Summer were cautious with each other and knew when to stop. She had paused to pull off the racerback tank top she'd been wearing, hissing softly at the flex of her back as she turned to show Shayna the scarring, knowing much of it was faded but still deep enough to show, the rest still a livid red that would never fade. She had taken a breath, barely hiding her tiny shivers, praying it wasn't enough to put Shayna off her.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:33 PM  
"awesome!" she smiles big then follows, kissing Macey's shoulder softly as she observes the scars "oh shit babe i'm sorry you went through that" hugging you gently  
"you're still beautiful to me... I have many scars from fighting and training"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:36 PM  
"All part of the job..." Macey answered softly, her voice a little shaken, although she smiled at the hug and Shayna's next words, her voice softly shy. "Guess we both got some scarring huh?" She half-turned, moving to kiss Shayna softly. "Next time Momma takes Summer out... maybe we could... map the scars and make them better?"  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:37 PM  
"yes many battle wounds between us...but...worth every moment" Shayna kisses back and nods "sure thing"  
she adds "I would not change anything about my life or career...i'm happy with you and our girls"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:41 PM  
"If it means finding you? I'll take as many wounds as I have..." Macey teased, kissing Shayna softly before moving away to find her tank top, hearing Summer coming in. "No, I wouldn't change my life either... I got you, my girls and a great career.... It's all worth it."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:43 PM  
"i would say the same my love" she smiles kissing back then watching her beautiful Fiancee "right on...hey shortie" she smiles patting Summer's head  
"you smell like the outside" teasing her  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:46 PM  
"You smell like the indoors." Summer's retort was quick, making Macey laugh. "Baby, play nice..." Summer had laughed, rolling her eyes even as she watched her mother cuddle into Shayna's side, clearly content. "I am nice..."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:46 PM  
Shayna laughs pretending to fall having been told by a 5 year old "oh snap! she got me!"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 4:50 PM  
(Time-jump to the wedding day... this time with no ex)  
Macey had been preparing her hair and make-up for nearly four hours by the time she was finished, her smile soft as she finished arranging her curled hair and moved to dress, slipping a simple white dress on and smoothing it down, glad of the higher back that covered her scarring. She had made her way out to the rose garden the mothers had found for them, her breath catching at the sight of her friends, family, and soon to be wife even as she walked, arm in arm with her father, down the aisle.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:55 PM  
Shayna checks herself in her white button up shirt, sleeves pulled up slight as she talks with Jess and Mia, her besties and maids of honor "cannot wait to see my bride, i'm so nervous shocking huh?" she glares at Jess who just smiles "oh my..." she turns seeing Macey walk down to meet her mouthing "hey beautiful" she smiles big, her parents standing to the side aswell  
also wearing a brand new park of dark blue jeans and black boots, hair slicked back, her shades ontop of her head  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:00 PM  
"Hi gorgeous..." Macey had smiled as she replied, mouthing the words even as she let her father hand her off, smiling and stroking his cheek softly. "Thank you Daddy." She had fallen silent as she took in the moment, looking Shayna over with a shy smile and letting the words and ritual take over, her answers soft, and honest, her replies clear and warm even as she, finally, said the words. "I do."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:02 PM  
Shayna nods to Macey's father with a big handshake, one armed hug "thank you sir" she then smiles again taking Macey's hands softly in hers, staring at her beautiful bride, speaking her words aswell nervously then finally she says "I Do"  
________________________________________  
Lacey (Macey) Evans (ShewolfRP)Today at 5:03 PM  
"You may now kiss the bride..." Macey had smiled, letting her hand cup Shayna's cheek gently, stroking her cheekbone gently even as she let Shayna lean in and kiss her, her response sweet, her smile soft when she pulled back, her arm tucked into Shayna's instantly. "I love you... Wife."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 5:05 PM  
she pulls her new wife close kissing back, hands on her back softly, smiling big as she offers her arm "i love you too...wifey" she smiles and looks over family and friends.


	63. Lacey Evans/Shayna Baszler Part 2

Macey Evans-Baszler had smiled as she watched her daughter leave, Isis trotting out to the car with her to travel to her aunts. She could see her daughter was happier now that she was happy, Isis and Summer having become almost bonded. She had waited until Summer was gone to shut and lock the door, going to see Shayna and smiling at the way the stream lit up. "Yeah, yeah.... it's just a naked body guys, get over it." She had dropped her robe in the doorway, moving to sit on Shayna's lap with a smirk, watching the comments fly by. "Hey, you wouldn't be seeing it if you'd use your words Duke..." She had teased, leaning to kiss Shayna before adding. "Don't be jealous, just because Shayna made her move."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Yesterday at 8:44 PM  
"dammit! Mia stop using your Cheat Codes" Shayna laughed during another round of Overwatch "we're always naked, nothing new Jess" she smiled kissing Lacey "mmm sexy Lady...yeah take her advice and just get some tail, I know you and Marina want each other" she laughed again killing a couple people on the game "ha! yes!"  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:46 PM  
"That's my Queen of Spades..." Macey beamed, watching the final kills. "And.... Miss Yim is toast." Her laugh was warm even as she watched Jessamyn type BRB... then Marina. "Go get it Shafir."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Yesterday at 8:48 PM  
"butter that Toast she is done!...Ronda and Sasha are gonna have a damn good match Mia..and of course i'll retain Saturday" she smiled at Lacey "bout time they listen...Jess helped her get rid of that asshole and moved her and Troy in"  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:23 PM  
"You know that those two needed time to figure it out." Macey smiled. "Besides, now we get to be smug."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Yesterday at 10:24 PM  
"I know and they will babes" she wrapped up for the day "great game and stream everyone, remember to watch NXT Phoenix Saturday and Royal Rumble Sunday on the WWE Network...and also remember, if i was me, i'd love me too" Shayna did her signature Spade with her hands and signed off kissing on Lacey's chest biting a nipple "love you Momma, ready for Sunday?"  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:39 PM  
"Yeah, I'm ready... you ready to go slay the game Saturday?" Macey smiled, kissing Shayna hotly. "For tonight however... it's you me... and a boatload of sex."(edited)  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Yesterday at 10:40 PM  
"i'm ready" she smiled kissing back, hands grabbing Lacey's ass "mmm hell yeah"  
her cock fully erect now  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:47 PM  
Macey smirked, grinding against her slightly. "So... we need to get you undressed..." Her smirk was teasing. "Let's get it on."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
Shayna smiled standing with her wife, scooping her up in her arms, taking her to the bedroom "those beautiful cherry red lips on my cock then my cock ramming that beautiful pink pussy"  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
"All night long."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
"sounds good to me, I have crazy stamina" she laid her wife on the bed then undressed watching her, flexing and laying down  
________________________________________  
January 24, 2019  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:36 PM  
Macey smiled, kissing her passionately when Shayna settled beside her. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:37 PM  
Shayna kissed Macey back holding her close "mmm sweeter than the tea you make, I love you too babes" she rubbed her wife's boobs, kissing all over her neck  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 3:40 PM  
Macey murred softly, stroking her wife's hair softly. "You are so good to me Babe..." She spoke softly, aware she had been perhaps a little distant lately. "I've missed this... us having time together."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 3:42 PM  
"I can't help it, I love spoiling you and Summer" she laughed a bit "even when Summer fusses if I mess up on the Karaoke game" she stared at Macey for a bit "just makes our private time more exciting though" she sucked a nipple softly  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:08 PM  
"Mmm, you could say that." Macey teased, moaning at Shayna's suckling, teasing Shayna's chest with her fingers.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:09 PM  
Shayna smiled "maybe I can take you fishing again Macey" she grabbed her cock "I have the pole"  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:10 PM  
"Well, I wouldn't say no to a trip... just us and a boat..." Macey smirked, kissing Shayna softly before adding. "Although I'm pretty sure the only thing that pole catches is pussy." Her smirk was soft even as she moved to suckle on Shayna's cock.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:11 PM  
she looked her wife up and down "damn girl, how are you so cute all dressed down?" Shayna nodded "some damn good pussy" she moaned playing with Macey's hair  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:16 PM  
Macey smiled, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:17 PM  
"ahh yess Macey, you're so good with that mouth" Shayna arched a bit licking her lips "69?"  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:19 PM  
"I'd love to." Macey agreed with a smile.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:20 PM  
she smiled back laying back getting comfy, helping Macey to straddle her face, biting her ass playfully and rubbing her wife's pussy  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:24 PM  
Macey moaned softly, quickly upping her pace, her pleasure clear as she worked hard.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:26 PM  
Shayna's toes curled loving what her wife does as she began licking and fingering Macey's sweetness "mmm all mine"  
she fingered Macey's asshole aswell  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:33 PM  
Macey moaned softly. "You make me so wet babe... so wet." Macey soon returned to what she was doing, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:34 PM  
"you make me so damn hard babes...ahh fuck" Shayna fingered a bit faster in both holes, suckling hard on Macey's clit  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:39 PM  
Macey moaned softly. "Babe... keep that up it's not going to take long for me to cum..."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:40 PM  
"is that a challenge? cum....i'm going for multiples today!" Shayna laughed softly and upped her pace  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:45 PM  
Macey blushed, moaning loudly as she came, feeling the cum drip out of her with a tiny shiver. "Loooordd what did I get myself into?" She paused then added. "You planning to ruin me babe?"  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:46 PM  
"i'm about to get into that pussy" Shayna smiled licking her wife clean "mmm damn that's good...well you wanted a good all nightery, i'm not backing down" she cummed herself  
________________________________________  
(Macey) Lacey Evans (Shewolf)Today at 4:49 PM  
Macey smiled, moving to kiss Shayna. "So... let's get sexy."  
________________________________________  
QOS Shayna Baszler (RP)Today at 4:53 PM  
"it's on!" Shayna smiled kissing back and smacking Macey's ass "love that sound" she kneeled up jacking off a bit "love the feeling when we cum together".


	64. Maria Manic/Mariah May Mead/Lana Austin Part 1

Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:29 PM  
Maria Manic had always wanted a real shot at working with girls like Lana Austin, what she had not expected was for it to really happen. She had taken a chance on the tryout, walking away after she had managed to convince people to sign her, smiling when she spotted Lana Austin hiding up in a corner. "Hey Lana.... what did you think?"  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 7:32 PM  
UK's Lana Austin appeared on NXT UK, losing to Nina Samuels, but she always had a desire to work with someone like Maria Manic. One Day during try outs, she finally met her crush "hey Maria, you looked amazing, that double Suplex you did was amazing, those girls didn't see that coming" the Raven haired Vixen smiled walking slowly over admiring what she saw  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:33 PM  
"They never do..." Maria smiled, posing as she waited for Lana to come closer.  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 7:34 PM  
Lana chuckled and grinned, feeling up on those huge arms "look at you Miss Manic, all buff and sexy"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:38 PM  
"You like that, you'd love how I look.... in private."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 7:39 PM  
another grin looking Maria up and down "is that an invite?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:41 PM  
"Oh yeah... if you'd like it to be?"  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 7:42 PM  
"I could use a nice massage...Marti nearly whipped my bum" she leaned in closer "guess she didn't like that way I smacked Nina"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:43 PM  
"Aw, you smacked her?" Maria teased, lightly kissing Lana. "Shall we... go home or find a private gym room?"  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 7:44 PM  
"had no choice, bish got in my face" she chuckled kissing back and nodding "mmm lead the way...gym time is essential" Lana held Maria's big arm  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:50 PM  
Maria smiled, leading Lana away to her home, letting them both into her home gym and locking the door behind them both. "How do you feel about... naked... workouts in the gym?"  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 7:52 PM  
Lana grinned following, undressing as Maria brought it up, keeping shoes on "sounds like a plan love" she nodded looking around "nice equipment"  
she chuckled "did you notice that one cunt packing a boner?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:56 PM  
"Yeah... there's a few of us like that." Maria smirked, slowly undressing before adding. "Mine... is kinda temporary for now..."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 7:57 PM  
Lana's eyes widened checking her girl out "oh wow" she bit her lip and walked over to massaging Maria's arms, abs, and to feel the temporary boner  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:58 PM  
Maria smiled, kissing her softly and letting her feel it out. "Not afraid of it... are you?"  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 7:59 PM  
"no" she whispered returning the kiss and stroking slowly, thumbing the head "mmm impressive"  
she added "if you weren't so hot, i'd kick yer ass" she grinned  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:19 PM  
"Well, now I'm real glad I'm hot.... you look hot too babe." Maria smirked, kissing Lana again before adding. "Want to... play a little?" Her touch was light even as she moved to tease Lana's clit.  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 8:20 PM  
"you're safe" Lana kissed back moaning and nodding "would love to...i'm good friends with Yas, Xia, Millie, Raquel, Toni, Demi, Isla, Jinny....great bunch of misfits" she grinned "went to all their weddings...Yas licked cake icing off Xia's cunt like damn save some for the Honeymoon" she chuckled  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:25 PM  
"Are you surprised? Those two barely lasted the entire wedding..." Maria smirked. "You know Dem was the one to suggest I booked in to turn this... real." She had gestured to the fake cock, her smirk clear as she added. "For now though... let's see if I can't make it work for you."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 8:27 PM  
"not surprised no, I saw it coming, even encouraged it" she grinned "ooo yeah Demi got hers perm...Toni wanted a baby" Lana kneeled and slowly started sucking on it  
"you better get a perm for me" said as she licked it all over  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:31 PM  
"Oh babe, that's totally the plan." Maria agreed, stroking Lana's hair. "Couple weeks and then it'll be real and permanent."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 8:32 PM  
Lana grinned big staring up and taking the cock down deep then back out "so...what happened with Penelope?" she wondered knowing they are tag partners  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:33 PM  
"She chose... Priscilla." Maria shrugged. "Not the smartest move but her loss."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 8:35 PM  
"that name…i'd kick her ass" she gagged a bit from that stunt "well hope she doesn't corrupt Pen" Lana rubbed her tits on the cock  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:36 PM  
"Nah, Pen'll tame her probably." Maria smirked. "That... or I'll cut ties and find someone new."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 8:37 PM  
"like I can tame you Amazon?" she kissed Maria's sexy abs "lets get a workout in"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:49 PM  
"Tame me? Maybe..." Maria teased. "But to do that you better bend that sexy ass over a bed or bench for me."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 8:51 PM  
"I will damn near try" Lana chuckled and winked walking over and bending over, her ass now for Maria  
"a bed would be better...but I am really loving this equipment" as she held the bench  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:53 PM  
"Well, we can maybe use the bed for round2..." Maria teased, lightly spanking Lana's ass. "You want it front or back?"  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 8:54 PM  
"i'll take it any way you dish Manic" licking her lip being sassy and loving the spanking  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:56 PM  
Maria smirked, moving to spank Lana again before easing her temporary cock into Maria's pussy, feeling her tighten a little. "Relax Austin, or It'll hurt."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 8:57 PM  
"ahhh shit babe" Lana moaned out looking back at her lover, tryin to relax "god just fuckin' drill me"  
she reached to take one of Maria's braids in her hand, pulling her over for a hot kiss  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:02 PM  
Maria kissed Lana hotly, beginning a rough but teasing pace, slowly building it up a little.  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 9:03 PM  
tongues wiggling as they kissed, Lana moaning louder at each thrust, impressed how Maria could work so well into her  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:04 PM  
Maria moaned loudly even as she upped her pace harder, enjoying the feeling of Lana clenching around her.  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 9:06 PM  
"gosh baby you're amazing" she said between breaths grinning and thrusting back "can't wait for that temp" her nipples hardened feeling Maria's big boobs on her back  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:09 PM  
"Two weeks... and then forever."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 9:10 PM  
"lovely" Lana kissed Maria's cheek "love you"  
she cummed hard  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:11 PM  
"love you too." Maria soon also came, smiling as she nipped Lana's neck.  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 9:12 PM  
grinning big loving the gush into her and the nipping the pulling off to kneel and suckle that temp  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:13 PM  
"Mmm, can't wait to get babies on you."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 9:14 PM  
Lana looked up pulling off, rubbing her chin all over it "Raven haired lil angels"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:16 PM  
"Oh yeah, the cutest lil asskickers."  
(and time jumping for... reasons)  
It had been two weeks since Maria had the operation to exchange the temporary cock for her permanent one, she was finally free to make as many babies as she wanted, and she planned to. She just needed to get home.... On getting home she had found a woman slumped on the steps, sobbing softly and clearly coated in pale green gunk. "Aw Sweetie..." She had taken the girl to the shower, washing her down and helping her into fresh clothes, a simple pair of denim shorts and tank-top, then lead the blonde girl upstairs and into the bedroom. "Hey honey.... look what I found outside..." She smiled, stroking the blonde girl's hair softly. "Can we keep her? She was just slumped outside crying those pretty little eyes out..."

________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 9:23 PM  
Lana finished up bathing and walked out hearing her lover "oh? who's this lil cunt?" said as she dried her hair and smiling big knowing how Maria was always generous "awww...sure we can make her our lil pet...hello i'm Lana"  
she kissed Maria welcoming her home  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:27 PM  
Maria smiled, kissing Lana softly even as Mariah shrank into her side a little. "Mariah..." Mariah's voice was shy, timid even and she paused, letting Maria undress her before sinking down to her knees, looking up at both Lana and Maria as Maria smirked and undressed herself, stroking Lana's back. "Look honey, she already knows what to do..."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 9:29 PM  
"oh well welcome to our home Mariah" grinning from the kiss, still damp and naked "mmm it looks so good" watching the lil pet sink to her knees she nodded "she'll fit right in here then"  
Lana's hand holding her lover's cock wiggling it a bit  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:31 PM  
Maria smiled, watching Mariah's eyes widen and stroking her hair. "It's okay Mariah, take your time." She paused to kiss Lana before whispering. 'I think Pen's idiot girl puked on her too, poor kid begged for a shower' Her eyes slid closed at Mariah's little whine even as she licked Lana's hand shyly. ".... Oh babygirl..."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 9:35 PM  
Lana smiled kissing back then wide eyed disgusted "Priscilla! god let her me at her..." her fingers wiggled at the licking, slowly inserting her lover's cock into that pouty mouth  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:37 PM  
"Easier to just keep babygirl happy and kick her sorry ass later." Maria murmured, moaning at Mariah's instant suckling, moving to kiss Lana even as she stroked Mariah's hair. "Oh babe, she's so good."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 9:39 PM  
"oh i'll kick her ass alright..." she calmed down to watch as Mariah worked her mouth on Maria's beautiful long cock "straight girls are so easy to turn" she chuckled and sucked on her lover's nipple, holding the pet's hair  
"she's a hot one baby"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:45 PM  
"She is... poor little innocent peach." Maria smiled, moaning when Mariah took her deeper. "Mmm, bet she's tight too."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 9:46 PM  
Lana grinned kissing Maria "seems she would be, you could loosen her while I make her lick my cunt"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:48 PM  
"Mmm, I bet she'd like that." Maria smirked, watching Mariah's eyes widen even as she deepened her sucking, gagging a little even as she swallowed down Maria's first cum. "Wouldn't you Pumpkin?" Mariah nodded eagerly, blushing.  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 9:50 PM  
"mmm those gorgeous pussy sucking lips you have, drive me mad" grinning big and leaning down to kiss Mariah after pulling her off Maria's cock, sucking her drool  
"yummy" Lana then took a turn sucking her lover, giving hell as usual  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:54 PM  
Mariah had whimpered softly even as she responded, watching Lana suckle on Maria's cock with a soft noise of arousal. Maria smiled, stroking Mariah's hair and Lana's. "My sweet girls."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 9:55 PM  
Lana looked up with her beautiful blue eyes while giving good head kneeling, pulling off and feeding Mariah again "she made me drink a gallon the other night, Manic is a mad woman" she chuckled rubbing Mariah's cute tight ass  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:57 PM  
Maria smiled, loving Mariah's mewls. "I think babygirl might be a little... innocent."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 10:03 PM  
Lana chuckled drooling and playing with her own tits "I wanna keep her, she's an adorable lil cunt arentcha Mariah?"  
she leaned in licking at her lover's cock with the pet  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:35 PM  
Mariah blushed and giggled. Maria smiled, stroking Mariah's hair gently. "Maybe we should take babygirl to bed then, let her get her innocence wrecked."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 10:37 PM  
"I need my cunt eaten, fucked, the works" she smiled kissing Mariah's cheek "mmm" Lana stood kissing her lover, helping the pet up  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:38 PM  
Maria smiled, kissing Mariah softly then Lana, leading them both to bed. "Pick your place Lana... then I'll set our little princess up..."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 10:40 PM  
"i'm so excited for Sweet Saraya, she's doing much better and gonna have a boy with Lu, Paigey getting another brother" she laid back with her legs open "here Mariah while my future wife ravages that sweet honey hole"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:41 PM  
Mariah settled into position with a blush, soon suckling shyly on Lana's pussy, letting out a yelp when Maria finally pushed into her, shivering even as Maria stroked her back and set a pace. "Shhhh Mariah, good girl." Maria soothed, quickly setting a pace.  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
"ohhh fuck yes good lil pet, so hot" she chuckled "that was really cute" Lana smirked lovingly staring at Maria "who's that beautiful Raveness woman with the fat cock? I like her" blowing a kiss and moaning  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:50 PM  
"Mmm, like you too Princess." Maria replied, quickly upping her pace and enjoying Mariah's squeal as she bucked a little, crying out as she came. "Mmm, little innocent all stretched out...?" Mariah blushed and nodded, gasping when Maria upped her pace. "She's going to be so much fun to ruin babe."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
Lana grinned as her pussy was licking so well "her mouth is just as good as yours lover..dontcha bite now" she teased but loved the biting "I agree, damn all 10 in huh? best sex ever" Lana played with the pet's hair and her own tits, even pinching Mariah's, twisting nipples  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:55 PM  
Mariah had squealed again even as Maria let herself cum inside the girl. "Well, at least we have a surrogate."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 10:57 PM  
"yeah just incase I can't conceive" she felt herself close to cumming undone, feet in air, toes curled in pleasure "ahhh! don't stop" loving the tongue darting "mmm come help her, taste this sweet pie"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:59 PM  
Mariah smiled, moving to help Maria get Lana off, teaching her little tricks and tips.  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 11:01 PM  
Lana bit her lip playing with both their hair "ahhh fuck baby!" her toes curled as she cummed  
"come here you" she pulled Maria up kissing her deep  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
Maria smiled, kissing Lana hotly. "Want to.... get kinky? Babygirl here can watch?"  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"mmm yeah" Lana grinned smacking Maria's ass  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
Maria laughed, teasing Lana's clit as she watched Mariah curl up on a seat blushing and shy.  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 11:06 PM  
"ahhhhh" breathing deep laying back, one leg on her lover's shoulder "love you! damn you make my toes hurt they curl soo much"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
"You ready to get dicked down baby?"  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
"i'll need an icepack but yeah" Lana chuckled pulling her lover up ontop, biting a nipple  
"damn balls of fire"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
Maria smirked, pushing into her lover to set a pace. "You love it really babe."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
"I do cause it's youuu" Lana was so adorable to Maria, holding her cheeks softly and moaning "ohh baby I love you so much" kissing her shoulder softly  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:33 PM  
Maria smiled, kissing Lana's forehead softly even as she upped her pace. "I love you too my sweet angel tramp."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
she grinned again and chuckled "everyone loved our engagement pic, like I couldn't keep up with all the hearts coming in, so bloody cold out that day" her legs around her lover taking that cock good  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
"Looks like we're perfect then."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
"i'll say" taking one of Maria's hands in hers cumming undone "ahhh yess"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
Maria soon also came. "Mmm.... let's hope we get babies."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
she grinned staring "babies! wiff my baby!" she chuckled  
"ohhh balls deep huh?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
Maria smirked and nodded.  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
"awww Mariah passed out, we wore her out" she motioned over while cuddling up  
"sloppy lips" Lana licked and wet Maria's lips  
________________________________________  
Maria Manic/Mariah May(Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
Maria smiled, kissing Lana softly. "I'll tuck her in when we actually go to bed..."  
________________________________________  
Lana Austin (RP)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
Lana kissed back "ok...damn I need a soak in the tub now" she smiled as they kissed  
"can't wait to be married".


	65. Lana/Maryse Part 1

Catherine Joy Perry, known to most of the world as Lana, was a sweet girl, shy at heart and always aware of how much she needed to be protected. Once that had been the job of Rusev, but since he had admitted he preferred men she had been with Maryse. She had been quiet lately, almost withdrawn, and had watched in silence as Maryse took care of her child. She loved that side of Maryse, motherly and kind, but she also loved the Maryse who could, and would, claim her property. She had taken a breath as she entered the hallway of their shared home, watching as Maryse put the child to bed, then padding closer slowly, knowing her eyes were rimmed with red from crying. She had tried, desperately hard, not to seem too broken. "....'Ryse..." Her voice was lightly shaky, her eyes wide and surprisingly innocent. "I need you..."  
Her hand had raised to toy with her collar, hair pulled into innocent plaits and body wrapped in dungarees made of denim, her shirt barely visible. She looked almost childlike. She had taken to accepting the name 'Babygirl' or 'Petite'  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 9:56 PM  
French born Maryse Ouellet was a former Diva's Champion, sophisticated, and loved life...especially now being a Mother to Monroe Sky, whom she co-parents with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, still friends but have broken up for a while, Maryse was now dating her friend CJ Perry, who called her Frenchie sometimes...Maryse sat down in a pink robe after breastfeeding and putting her daughter to bed, she heard Catherine crying and looked over, she spoke in her Native accent "Oui?" she said softly "aww come here my lil Ravishing one" she motioned her over "everything alright Petite?"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 10:03 PM  
CJ had shaken her head, padding slowly closer to Maryse, weak as she sank to sit on Maryse's lap, her voice far more weak and broken than usual. "Nei." It was almost a word... one she had been taught by Mickie once, when the woman had learnt she was with Maryse, her accent dropping as she sighed, letting her misery show as she sighed again and all but whispered. "Milwaukee..." Her eyes were focused on her hands, embarrassment turning her cheeks red as she added. "You know that was where...." She broke off, barely able to finish the sentence before adding. "I would never... could never... cheat... on you." Her words broke as she cried, letting bitter, pained, tears leave her eyes. "Aiden just...." She sighed again then whispered. "I'm sorry."  
She knew Maryse would... should... know what had happened and finally spoke the words.  
"He used you against me... against... us. Milwaukee now means I'm... I'm a whore to... them."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 10:07 PM  
Maryse smiles softly holding her woman in her loving, comforting arms "no...no Milwaukee Catherine" she says so elegantly as she plays with Catherine's hands with her own, she nods whispering "I know...and I would never cheat on you" she softly kisses Catherine's cheek "he is a guy..what you expect..hmm? a pervert" she says sternly hating that guy "you are no whore...he is a jerk...using anything he can to make it further, I have seen it before" she hugs Catherine  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 10:14 PM  
The softness of Maryse's arms around her soothed her a little and CJ sighed softly, taking comfort from the touch of Maryse's hands around her own, playing with them a little, her sigh softer when Maryse kissed her cheek, Maryse's words soothing her a little even as she nestled into the hug, unable to stop her voice shaking. "Petite could use a little... Mommy... time..." It was as shy and coy as she could be, she knew Maryse would understand all the same. "I... I need to feel... loved."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 10:24 PM  
"Mommy time" she laughs softly "aren't you the cutest, sexiest" she makes CJ look at her staring "you are loved...remember...I come from the Country of Love...France!" she leans in kissing Catherine deep to make her feel like she's wanted, needed, dreamed of, Maryse's soft soles ontop of Catherine's feet  
"let Mommy help you" she smiles sliding her robe open exposing her boobs  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 10:30 PM  
CJ had blushed deeply at Maryse's soft words of love, her eyes meeting Maryse's as she nodded shyly, letting herself sink into her usual submissive role, finding it easy to let Maryse control her, and love her. She had let out a soft noise of pleasure at the kiss, responding softly even as she felt Maryse's feet brush over her own, giggling softly. "Yes pwease." She had whispered, watching with badly hidden delight as Maryse bared her breasts, moving cautiously to suckle on Maryse's breasts, careful to suckle both equally hard and try to sooth herself, finding it easy to shift so she was lying on Maryse's lap, cradled into her and suckling, her eyes locked on Maryse's.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 10:34 PM  
Maryse smiles big and winks all sultry, a trademark as she slid the robe off wearing just a nice soft silk thong sighing at the feel of Catherine latching to her. a pleasure she enjoyed even breastfeeding Monroe "ohhh my boobs are sooo full..." she whined softly playing with Catherine's hair and softly brushing her nails over her woman's arm and chest "mmmm gosh feels sooo good ahhh" she moaned again "lets get you out of those clothes and get a lil...more...comfy..." she kissed Catherine's forehead softly  
"Undress now" she points "do it for Mommy"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 10:38 PM  
CJ had cooed almost innocently at Maryse's touch, finding her words beautifully arousing. She had obeyed Maryse when she was told, smiling sweetly at the forehead kiss even as she rose to slowly undress, returning to her Mommy naked as the day she was born, shyly watching even as Maryse removed the last of her underwear and waiting to be called to the bed when Maryse was settled.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 10:42 PM  
Maryse smiles watching "mmm sooo sexy, big beautiful ass and tits" as she removed her underwear being freshly clean, she rised up offering her hand to Cathering smiling softly, flipping her long blonde hair  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 10:43 PM  
CJ had moved closer slowly, her eyes wide as she took Maryse's hand, her voice almost innocent still. "You look so beautiful Mommy..."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 10:46 PM  
"and you my babygirl" Maryse nodded clasping hands with Catherine and walking her to their bedroom letting her in first to observe that amazing ass of her lover and that sway in her hips "lie down"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 10:49 PM  
"Yes Mommy." CJ obeyed quietly, settling herself with something resembling confidence even as she waited, knowing her light lip bite would show she was still a little shy and nervous even as she watched Maryse approach, still loving her lover even as a Little.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 10:52 PM  
she smiles big loving how Catherine calls her Mommy as she watches her lover get onto the bed "good girl" she lays her hands on the bed leaning over and kissing Cathering upside down, using some tongue  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 10:55 PM  
Catherine purred softly as she kissed back, allowing herself to suckle slightly on Maryse's tongue.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 10:58 PM  
Maryse moaned as her tongue was suckled on, she returns the favor pulling the sheets in pleasure, her breasts still aching "mmm here, they are throbbing so much" she demands as she moves up with her face over Catherine's boobs, her own in her lover's face as she lowers her mouth to the left one offering her right, Maryse begins to suckle that nipple focused  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 11:03 PM  
CJ had moaned softly, quickly latching onto Maryse's breast, suckling gently on it and moaning at the feel of Maryse shaking slightly, moving cautiously to grip Maryse's hips wriggling to latch on easier as she returned her lips to her lover's breast, tasting the milk that came through with a soft noise of pleasure, doing what she could to ease the ache.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 11:06 PM  
Maryse settles comforted by CJ's hands on her hips, now fully on the bed as she hovered over her lover as they suckle each other so softly "mmmmm" Maryse lactated, moaning as her toes curled at the feeling of CJ drinking from her, her tongue swirling around softly and slowly to take in the feeling and taste  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 11:10 PM  
Maryse's milk had continued to flow gently as CJ suckled, her smile sweet and sure as she made sure to look at Maryse, gently running her tongue over her nipple as she did so, tracing soft shapes into Maryse's hips, idily drawing tiny hearts with her nails.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 11:12 PM  
Maryse moans more as she tries to take more of CJ's thicker nipple into her wet lil mouth, her heart skipping a beat at the tongue flick "oh my" she says mumbling as she pulls while enjoying her meal, her pussy tingling as CJ explores her body  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 11:15 PM  
"Love you." The words were murmured even as CJ switched breasts at last, aware of Maryse's slight awkward shifting, knowing she would never ask her to switch and moving to gently suckle again, letting her fingers trail over Maryse's ass, one gently stroking over Maryse's asshole even as her other hand moved to slip between Maryse's thighs, her touch light against Maryse's clit, seeking permission for more, her own legs widening slightly as an invite to touch her.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 11:22 PM  
"love you too Petite" Maryse says softly as she runs a hand over CJ's belly and finger over her bald slit, arching as her asshole and clit are touched "ohhhh CJ!" she moaned flipping her hair to slide herself down to kiss on CJ's pussy gently, watching her girl part her long legs, positioning herself to 69, toes curling in her lover's hair  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 11:29 PM  
CJ had smiled as Maryse changed positions, still delighted to have got a reaction from the woman she'd taken to calling Mommy when she was in desperate need for loving on, feeling Maryse's toes tug her hair a little and moving to let Maryse suckle at her as she wished, her own tongue and lips already working on Maryse, eager to please her lover.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 11:31 PM  
Maryse smiled as she licked CJ's sweet lil folds as she massaged her lover's beautiful soft legs and feet "mmm those pedis worked wonders for us" she sticks her tongue in and starts flicking it around, heavy breathing as her own lil pussy was taken with love "mmmm" she moans louder tracing a heart around CJ's clit with her tongue gently  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 11:35 PM  
"Mmm..." CJ had echoed Maryse almost unwittingly, hugely aroused by Maryse's tenderness even as she gasped at Maryse's tongue tricks, her heart skipping several beats as she mirrored the heart tracing it around Maryse's clit even as she suckled a little harder, aware how long Maryse had been forced to wait and wanting to be worth it.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 11:37 PM  
Maryse's heart skipping beats all the way through to her orgasm as she rides CJ's tongue, her toes still curling so much shivering as she receives a heart of her own "oooo" she smiles big massaging her lover's inner thighs and feet "oh God...I will cummm soooo hard!"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 11:41 PM  
CJ hummed softly, feeling her own orgasm coming and doing what she could to time it so they both came almost at the same time.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 11:42 PM  
Maryse mimicked CJ's hum, feeling herself about to gush and waiting for CJ as she licking faster matching speeds almost feeling like twins "ready?" she asks  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 11:43 PM  
"Mhmm... Yes Mommy." CJ purred.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 11:44 PM  
Maryse cooed and cummmed, gripping CJ's leg as she shook  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 11:46 PM  
CJ also came, unable to stop herself cumming even as she moved to support Maryse as best she could.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 11:48 PM  
her nails running softly along CJ's side as she tasted and swallowed all of her lover's juices "ahhh omg" she whimpered  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 11:49 PM  
CJ had murred softly, cleaning Maryse up tenderly, her voice soft as she gently helped Maryse turn around and settle with her, stroking her side softly. "I love you so much Maryse..."  
She had paused to reach into her bedside drawer, a little shyly. "Will you marry me?" The question was soft even as she opened the box to show the ring.  
(OOC: Pretend this is a ring)

________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 11:52 PM  
Maryse smiled softly turning around and settling up against CJ warmly in her arms "I love you too...and Monroe adores you..." her eyes widened as she instantly started to cry seeing the box "ohhh.." her hand on her mouth as she nodded "Oui! a thousand times yesss CJ!" she hugged and kissed her lover showing what she thought  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 11:55 PM  
CJ smiled, kissing her sweetly and hugging her back, gently slipping the ring onto Maryse's finger and kissing her again softly. "I love you so much, Maryse Ouellet-Perry... my darling."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet (RP)Today at 11:57 PM  
Maryse so happy smiling big and loving her ring "Ouellet-Perry!" sounding so cute as she squealed with joy, Maryse kisses back "mmm and Mommy loves her babygirl" *her fingers softly brushing her future wife's cheek, rubbing her feet over CJ's.


	66. Lana/Maryse Part 2

Catherine Joy Perry, known to many as Lana, had hated what she had been asked to do earlier. She had taken it as best she could, knowing the fake injury was real the second she stood to get backstage. She had limped back out to take her space in the Rumble, collapsing after Becky had run in to take her spot. She knew it was meant to happen but that didn't stop her screaming 'NO' when it happened. Rusev had come out to fetch her back, scooping her up to take her backstage, leaving her in the locker room and hurrying away once he had set her down with a quick 'Stay, I find Maryse' . She had huffed softly, wincing with the pain even as she began to remove her kit, her shoes and kick pad first, letting out a soft whine when she looked up at Maryse, fighting her way upright to finish undressing and changing. "Don't... don't touch me... let me finish." Her voice shook even as she finished wrapping her wrap dress around herself and tying it with a huff and pout, slipping the other flip-flop onto her foot with a wince, hating how weak she was. She knew she was already close to tears.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 5:02 PM  
Maryse was backstage with her daughter, letting Mike and his family have her for the night as she watched the show...she teared up watching her wife get injured and not be able to compete in the Rumble, her heart dropped "oh no.." she turned to see Rusev coming in "I know I saw...on the way..thanks guys" Ryse hurried to CJ and kneeled "I need to take you to the hotel babe...are you ok?" she worried so much, holding onto her girl "I got you, don't worry"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 5:03 PM  
"I'm ok..." CJ whispered the words, unable to hide how tightly she held onto Maryse all the same. "Just... take me home... please?"  
Stephanie had paused outside the door, knocking softly. "Limo's waiting outside for you both."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 5:06 PM  
"I got you, i'll never let go" she said in French as she helped CJ, scooping her in her arms carrying her lady out, met by Steph "we're going...Monroe is with Mike and Mr George" Maryse looked to Steph "Mercy" she smiled and carried CJ to the limo, slowly placing her in  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 5:07 PM  
CJ had settled weakly, watching Maryse climb in and instinctively curling closer, burying her face in Maryse's neck with a soft sigh. "It hurts..."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 5:09 PM  
Maryse slipped in and held her wife close kissing her forehead "awww babe, you're so precious you know" she smiled softly  
"I have some aspirins at hotel"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 5:13 PM  
"I wanted to make you proud..." CJ murmured, barely holding on to her emotions as they rode, glancing at the driver as she fell silent, snuffling a little as she did so.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 5:14 PM  
"you make me proud..always don't worry...things like this happen" she remembered "I twisted my ankle during a match one time, everyone thought I faked it, I understand how you feel"  
she smiled in her blue dress "my woman is hot...and so am I" she laughed cause it was true  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 5:19 PM  
CJ smiled, nuzzling her wife's neck softly. "Yeah you are babe..." She murmured, taking comfort even as she winced when the limo turned a corner, pushing her ankle against her other leg. When the limo parked up she had waited for Maryse to get out the car before raising her arms in a near silent plea to be carried.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 6:43 PM  
"hey drive slower please!" Maryse yelled at the driver then rolled her eyes and blushed getting out of the limo as it parked, scooping up her wife and helping her "finally home" she carried CJ inside  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 6:45 PM  
CJ smiled softly, cooing at being carried, obviously embarrassed but enjoying it at the same time. "So strong..."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 6:50 PM  
"had to speak English cause asshole doesn't understand me" she smiled forgetting about the driver and concentrating on the beautiful princess she laid on the bed "need me to massage?"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 6:55 PM  
CJ blushed but nodded shyly. "Yes please..." Her voice was soft and weak.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 6:55 PM  
Maryse cocked her head a bit laughing softly to undress "you relax"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 7:01 PM  
CJ smiled, nestling slowly into the pillows with a sigh.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
she gently helped get CJ's shoes and socks off "you sexy woman...MY sexy woman" she winked slowly getting her woman undressed kissing her  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 7:07 PM  
CJ smiled softly. "I was always yours 'Ryse..." She murmured, kissing her wife again softly.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:09 PM  
she smiled pulling away slowly then folded their clothes "feeling better?" she asked returning to bed and softly massaging CJ's pretty feet  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 7:09 PM  
"Mmm, not really...." CJ admitted softly. "You make me feel less... broken.... though."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:11 PM  
"it's my job to make you feel special, I love you CJ" Maryse kneeled on the bed watching her woman "you have beautiful everything my dear"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 7:13 PM  
"Says my beautiful French Queen?" CJ teased, relaxing slowly at Maryse's gentle massage, whining softly at the pain in her ankle.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:14 PM  
Maryse smiled big blushing and kissing her wife's toes "always making me blush...ooo sorry, I need to be more gentle"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 7:20 PM  
"You are always gentle with me Ryse..." CJ murmured, her voice soft even as she added. "I'm just... sore."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:22 PM  
"lots of rest and pampering you will be ok, I will be your French Nurse...Oui...anything you need ask" she smiled softly nibbling at CJ's toe, staring  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 7:25 PM  
CJ smiled softly, letting herself enjoy the sensations. "So if I asked for... you...?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:27 PM  
"mmhmm" she smirked moving down between her woman's legs, rubbing her clit softly  
"every Vow was true and from the heart"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 7:29 PM  
"I love you, Maryse." CJ whispered the words, moaning softly at Maryse's touch.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:31 PM  
"I love you Catherine Joy" Maryse whispered back and slowly started licking  
her tongue fluttered on her wife's folds  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 7:32 PM  
CJ had moaned softly, letting herself enjoy what she was feeling and relax, moaning softly again as she felt the start of pleasure course through her.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:33 PM  
Maryse settled on her belly, feet in the air swaying as she began to suckle "mmmm like a fresh Rose" she winked  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 7:35 PM  
CJ giggled softly. "Yours to pluck... my Queen."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:36 PM  
she laughed "I already have" her tongue wiggled faster and deeper as she stared into CJ's eyes "gosh beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 7:44 PM  
CJ moaned softly, clearly getting closer to release.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:46 PM  
"awww my precious" Maryse massaged CJ's inner thighs as she licked more, even flicking her wife's asshole "don't hold back"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 7:47 PM  
CJ soon came, covering her eyes when she felt herself begin to cry, shaking a little.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:49 PM  
Maryse teared up as she finished "ohh no...no crying please" she moved up to comfort her wife, offering her to lay her head down  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 7:56 PM  
CJ had curled around her wife weakly, nuzzling her face into Maryse's chest with a soft whine.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:04 PM  
she smiled and laughed softly playing with CJ's hair "sure they're yours"  
her hand on her wife's boobs  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 8:08 PM  
CJ cooed softly and nestled further into her wife's chest, latching softly onto both nipples carefully, suckling softly.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:11 PM  
"ohhh God you're are amazing" she softly cooed back and bit her lip with one hand on CJ's boob, the other massaging her back and ass "I love you"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 8:13 PM  
CJ smiled, gently tracing 'I love you' at Maryse's hip with her fingers even as she suckled a little more.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:15 PM  
Maryse's achy boobs satisfied by her woman, enjoying the sensation as she watched while pleasuring her wife's nipples and kissing on her neck  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 8:16 PM  
CJ had purred softly, lightly tracing a hand against Maryse's clit. "Mine..." The word was almost a whisper even as she made a pace, continuing to suckle.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:17 PM  
she nodded smiling and moaned, toes curled as she sucked CJ's earlobe softly "mine" she answered back  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 8:20 PM  
CJ smiled, purring softly. "Always." She promised, suckling harder even as she pushed slowly into Maryse to make her pace firmer and faster.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:22 PM  
Maryse promised aswell lactating as CJ suckled good on her "Oh God yesss don't stop please" she eyeballed her wife's beautiful breasts "I want some too"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 8:23 PM  
CJ smiled softly, moving to let Maryse have a turn even as she upped her pace, gently offering her chest up to Maryse.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:24 PM  
she smiled and licked around each nipple then bit one sucking on it, moving CJ's hair back, her feet massaging her wife's  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 8:33 PM  
CJ moaned softly, upping her pace again.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:35 PM  
Maryse suckled hard to pleasure CJ as she did the same "mmmm"  
"omg so close"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 8:39 PM  
CJ purred softly. "Cum for me."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:42 PM  
"Oui!" she moaned and cummed hard "ahh" Maryse smiled kissing CJ deep  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 9:03 PM  
CJ smiled, kissing her lovingly. "My gorgeous wife."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 9:04 PM  
Maryse smiled big "mmm" she took her wife's hand and sucked her fingers to taste herself "i am so sweet" she said kissing CJ again  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 9:10 PM  
"The sweetest.* CJ agreed softly, kissing her gently. "My nurse."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 9:11 PM  
"you too" Maryse laughed softly "sexy patient, are you hungry?"  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 9:14 PM  
"Mmm, a little?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 9:14 PM  
"I can order some food for us" she kissed her wife's cheek cuddling  
________________________________________  
Catherine Joy (Lana) (Shewolf)Today at 9:17 PM  
"Sounds perfect." CJ murmured.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 9:18 PM  
she smiled grabbing the phone to order.


	67. Lana/Maryse Part 3

CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 7:29 PM  
Catherine Joy Ouellet-Perry had always wanted to do well, she had tried her best to make Total Divas work for her and she knew that given the chance she would have continued to be on the show, but she had not expected to be removed from it. She had tried to put up a front, pretend she was alright, but she had left in tears after being told she was 'unlikeable', she had barely looked at Maryse when she pushed past her to change out of her kit, crying quietly.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:33 PM  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry did all she could for her wife, who she loved very much, now co-parenting Maryse's daughter Monroe. She was furious about her wife being cut from Total Divas, as she was a couple years ago and ended Miz & Mrs during her divorce from Mike "you have...got to...be kidding me! why was she removed? for what reason?" she glared and pointed then looked at CJ "hey! wait..." hurrying to catch up to her wife  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 7:38 PM  
Unlikeable. The word echoed in her thoughts even as CJ turned to look at Maryse, barely hiding the pain in her eyes. "Unlikeable? I'm.... Unlikeable?" The words came out choked. CJ barely hiding her misery even as someone knocked at the door, barely hiding her whine as she sank down the wall, fully dressed. "Make them go away?" The knock came again, then a voice. "He meant unlikeable without Maryse..." The female intern, the one woman who had seemed to care how she felt. Lana had sighed. "The answer is no Meredith." She answered. "What if we gave you Maryse and Mrs?" The suggestion was soft. "I'd run it... you wouldn't have to see any of those men again... we could run it on Logo..." Lana had bitten her lower lip then, looking up and Maryse and sighing. "Up to Maryse..." She still sounded hurt.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:41 PM  
"non-sense how can anyone hate you? just because you had little moments with Paige or Natalya? CJ you need to calm down ok?" she hugged her wife gently always knowing how to keep her calm "go away we are busy!" she yelled at whoever it was "ohh…" hearing the intern and walked to the door opening it "we can talk..." inside her mind she loved the idea as CJ left it up to her to decide  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 7:48 PM  
Meredith had smiled slightly, running the full idea past both women, noting Lana nestle closer to Maryse and smiling again. "Look, I get it, he was a hurtful asshole.... but I promise Lana isn't unlikeable... hell, besides that focus group who never watched reliably she's very popular... people miss you too Maryse... this is the only way I can think of to get past him..."  
Lana had looked at Maryse silently, shrugging and mouthing the words 'Up to you' before whispering. "Could be... fun... just us and Monroe Skybaby?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:51 PM  
Maryse smiled nodding and listening, loving how Meredith ran ideas, she held her wife close whispering "it is ok bebe, you have me, this could be big for us" she kissed her wife's cheek softly "I miss them aswell Meridith" she smiled again "i'm on-board...yes lets give it a try"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 7:54 PM  
Meredith had smiled, offering them contracts even as Lana paused, then sighed and signed, handing over the pen to Maryse.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:56 PM  
Maryse smiled again watching her wife then signing after her "now everyone will be able to see me be the Mother I am, Monroe will be the star...maybe even my Mom" she laughed  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 7:57 PM  
"The cutest family." Lana murmured, watching Meredith leave and sighing slightly, nestling into Maryse a little. "My family."  
Lana had fallen silent at the yelling outside, almost rolling her eyes. "Now what?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 7:58 PM  
she smiled going to kiss CJ hearing loud yelling "oh what the hell?"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 7:59 PM  
Lana laughed softly. "Sounds like Maria..." She paused.. "Why don't we try to go home? See what's going on?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:00 PM  
"yeah that is Maria" Maryse shook her head knowing it well "good idea babe"  
she laughed remembering Maria going from low to loud in seconds  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 8:02 PM  
Lana smiled shyly, standing slowly and moving to hold a hand out to Maryse. "I love you 'Ryse..."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:04 PM  
Maryse took her wife's hand smiling big and standing to head out with her moving her hair back a bit* "je t'aime aussi Catherine"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 8:08 PM  
"Ready to go home... my feisty girl." CJ asked softly, soon leading Maryse out into the hallway, thanking Stephanie when she offered them a limo home, seeming to understand why CJ still looked a little upset. CJ had smiled further as she lead Maryse past Maria, noting how angry her friend was the words 'FUCK YOU' following them down the hallway. "Guess they tried to get Maria to say yes to replacing me..."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:09 PM  
"I am so ready to be home with you and relax, change diapers and breastfeed Monroe, make love to my CJ" walking out to the hallway hearing all the yelling still, she smiled to Steph aswell "nobody can replace you my dear" fingers locked as they got to the Limo  
"wow Maria is mad"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 8:12 PM  
CJ smiled, curling into Maryse's side as the Limo drew away, her voice low and a little husky. "Okay, but you are... so beautiful when you get all protective." She paused, kissing Maryse both softly and passionately. "My 'Ryse."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:15 PM  
"I vowed to protect you, I don't care of I have to claw someone's eyes out" Maryse laughed and blushed with an arm around her beautiful wife, kissing her softly, making out "My sweet Catherine Joy"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 8:16 PM  
"You think maybe tonight Daddy Ouellet can come out to play a little?" CJ asked meekly. "I could use a little... possessiveness."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:17 PM  
"that can be arranged" as she kissed on her wife's neck, cupping those boobs "don't have to ask me twice"  
she thought "maybe bring out our toy?"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 8:29 PM  
CJ cooed and nodded weakly. "Yes please Daddy."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:30 PM  
"if we even make it home" she smirked as she kept rubbing her wife's boobs, one hand slipping down CJ's pants feeling how wet she was  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 8:31 PM  
"We could... round 2... at home?" CJ suggested softly, gasping a little and letting her legs fall open a little more as she bucked into Maryse's touch.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:32 PM  
"mmhmm" Maryse rubbed up and down feeling her fingers get soaked "doesn't take much to calm down does it?"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 8:33 PM  
"Not around you Daddy." CJ murmured softly.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:34 PM  
she slipped off her blouse and bra then her skirt helping CJ undress "screw waiting.."  
all that Maryse had left was her black laced thong  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 8:36 PM  
CJ undressed timidly,slightly embarrassed. "What if... the driver... sees?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:38 PM  
"he's paid to drive not jack off" Maryse laughed "we're not the first ones that got horny on the way home my dear" she said softly sucking on a nipple, offering her own  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 8:40 PM  
"Good, since I kinda... forgot underwear..." CJ blushed and giggled, willingly suckling Maryse's nipple, her murr of pleasure soft.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:41 PM  
"not the first time" as she nuzzled the nipple smiling softly as she enjoyed her wife's amazing skill, pleasured  
"mmm" tongue wiggling around the excited boob  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 8:47 PM  
CJ moaned softly. "I love you 'Ryse... you make me feel so... special."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 8:47 PM  
"I love you too Catherine...you make me feel special too" lips moved over CJ's neck then a beautiful kiss  
"give me that tongue" she smiled wiggling hers  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 9:19 PM  
Catherine laughed softly, kissing Maryse softly and letting the kiss deepen.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 9:20 PM  
*mmm" Maryse's fingers went back to CJ's pussy as they kissed, two fingers wiggling inside to pleasure her wife  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 9:23 PM  
CJ moaned softly, letting her legs fall open wider even as she let the kiss deepen further, clearly begging for more.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 9:25 PM  
she breathed heavy loving how CJ begged while she pumped faster, kissing back more "mmm love you" softly said as Maryse got wet soaking her thong  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 9:29 PM  
"Love you too." CJ panted the words even as she moved to stroke a hand over Maryse's clit, her voice soft. "My angel."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 9:30 PM  
Maryse smiled softly moaning as her wife rubbed at her clit "ohhh" she added one more finger keeping a nice pace "my heart, my love"  
she got ontop sliding her thong down and began to grind to CJ  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 9:33 PM  
CJ moaned loudly at the grinding, bucking to Maryse's pace, her breath coming in soft pants. "Mmm, babe..." She paused then added. "I love you, so much." She was aware she was shaking a little but mewling wantonly at the same time.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 9:34 PM  
Maryse moaned loudly aswell, mixing with how loud CJ was breathing heavy "OUI!" leaning down for more kissing "love you" she held her wife as she shook  
"cum for me" softly Maryse spoke making out with CJ  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 9:38 PM  
CJ kissed back hotly and came undone hard, almost crying out as she came, aware she was crying slightly even as she nestled closer. "I love you."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 9:40 PM  
Maryse came undone aswell as her wife arched into her, tongues wiggling as they kissed more "ohhh Oui!" she smiled sweating a bit still pressed to CJ "love you"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 9:46 PM  
CJ smiled, kissing Maryse softly. "You ready to see our little angel?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 9:46 PM  
Maryse kissed back smiling back "of course, can't wait to cuddle and watch movies with my loves"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 9:51 PM  
CJ smiled slightly. "I still can't believe you married me... my angel."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 9:51 PM  
"I can't believe you said yes beautiful" cuddling close as the Limo stopped to drop them off  
"we're home finally" she smiled big helping her wife get dressed then dressed herself  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 9:59 PM  
CJ smiled dressing and letting Maryse lead her into the house. "Why don't you get Skybaby and I'll set up Frozen so babycakes is happy?"  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 10:01 PM  
Maryse walked in and brushed her hand softly over CJ's cheek nodding "Oui, get comfy i'll be back" she smiled heading up to Monroe's room, picking her up from her crib and smiling "Allo lil angel, we are home" Maryse cradled their daughter heading back down "see Momma?"  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 10:03 PM  
CJ smiled at Monroe Sky. "Hello baby angel..."  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 10:04 PM  
she handed Monroe over as Monroe smiled cutely "Momma CJ!" Maryse teared up watching  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 10:05 PM  
CJ smiled, bouncing the baby gently. "Awww, hi baby girl." She smiled up at Maryse, patting the seat beside her.  
________________________________________  
Maryse Ouellet-Perry (RP)Today at 10:06 PM  
"I need a picture" Maryse smiled again snapping one with her phone tagging CJ -this is our life, Monroe love Momma CJ, special moments- as she sat down with her girls  
________________________________________  
CJ 'Lana' Perry (Shewolf)Today at 10:07 PM  
CJ smiled, cuddling closer to Maryse even as Monroe gurgled.


	68. Leva Bates/Rachael Ellering Part 1

Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 2:15 AM  
Leva Bates was very charitable, even around the Holidays and after hearing about a family losing their home to a fire, she sprung into action...known as the Queen of Cosplay in the Indies scene and Blue Pants in NXT, along with her cat Teeb, she was a funny blue haired lil woman with a heart of gold...one night she made it her mission to use stream donation money to buy every dollar's worth of clothes, toys, food, etc. and did a stream asking for money or item donations, with help from her lady Rachael Ellering "heyyy!" she yelled but it was bad technical issues but was naturally loud "haha! it's not the light, i'm just so damn white!"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 2:19 AM  
"Yeah, little pale butt here just glows like that." Rachael teased, entering the video frame as she settles next to her lover, smiling at Leva sweetly. "How's it going babes?" She knew Leva tended to be overly loud but she had always loved that about Leva, her smart, sparkly, gentle hearted lover.  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 2:23 AM  
she laughs at Rachael and smirked "ladies and gentlemen...The Queen of Strong Smile and the love of my life....Rachael Ellering!...awesome!" she watched the chat and screen "holy what the shit! wow thanks Mia $50! every little bit counts" *Leva smiled big as her counter kept tabs "Teeb? oh she's mad cause she couldn't lay on a shirt I was sewing up" answering about her cat  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 2:27 AM  
"Damn Yim, you dropping cash like it's free." Ellering smiled, laughing at the chat question. "Mmm, what do you think Babe, $50 enough for a little PDA?"  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 2:31 AM  
Leva laughed loudly "drop it like it's HOT!" she smirks shrugging "it's for charity why not?" she leaned in kissing Rach, Tessa chimes in -Bits for Tits! come on! another $50 for some skin, you can't deny me!-  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 2:32 AM  
Rachael laughed softly. "$100 we'll both go topless... how about that Blanchard? Money where ya mouth is."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 2:33 AM  
Leva smiles big shaking her head loving the way these two go back and forth since they're besties, $100 is donated by Tessa -you were saying Ellering? now take it off!-  
"the Champ is rich bae"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 2:35 AM  
Rachael smiled, shrugging and pulling her top off confidently, aware she was being watched and smirking. "So she is... but if we make it pay to play maybe this one'll pay us plenty of money and help that family..."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 2:36 AM  
Leva smiles again pulling hers off, having light pink nipples being so white "we'll get her back and yeah, i'm so sad about them losing everything" she leans in with her hand on Rach's chest kissing her  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 2:40 AM  
"Well, we can sure make it better." Rachael soothed, kissing Leva sweetly, her touch soft on Leva's blue hair, stroking it from her face and laughing at the next $100. - How about a little more naked... lemme see that ass. Tx- "Oof, okay..." Rachael laughed, taking the challenge and rising to remove her shorts, shrugging as she put them aside. "We need what... another $250 to match what they lost materially..." Her smirk was soft at the next notification, this one from Stephanie. "Aw thanks McMahon... $400 and covering the cost of the house... we got us some rich pals Leva..."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 2:42 AM  
laughing and blushing into the kiss...as they make out, Leva's tag partner in crime chimes in with some cash "woohoo Doom and Stephanie! thank you so much...damn i'm hungry and tempted to get up for some chips and salsa, so Rachael will take over for a bit while I go make some Queso dip and get some drinks" she kisses Rachael's cheek taking off her panties and lace panties shaking that ass "mwah love you"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 2:44 AM  
"Bring some food back babe..." Rachael called, lightly spanking Leva's ass as she passed, spending the time waiting for Leva flirting with the chat, drawing more money and smirking. "No sex on the stream guys... PDA is as far as we can legally go..."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 2:46 AM  
"i'll make enough to party haha" she squeaks then heads to the kitchen "what the...shit? haha!" Leva's laugh heard on stream "yeah we're not getting kicked off here!"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 2:48 AM  
"No, no getting kicked off." Rachael agreed. "Sure... you want to watch us eat chips for money go ahead..." She laughed softly, charmed by how quickly cash drops came in. "Ooh raining $40 payments right now babe..."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 2:50 AM  
Leva laughs hearing Rach and sitting down with a big tray of foods, including Hershey's handing her a soda she likes "back gang...wow! we're gonna reach a goal soon"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 2:56 AM  
Rachael smiled, accepting the drink and smiling. "We're going to do more than that babe..." She teased, kissing Leva's nose softly and laughing at the $50 raining into the cashbox. "We'll have fun doing it too."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 2:57 AM  
"Teeb looked at me and thought I was insane, she worries about me" Leva smiles watching chat and starts munching giggling at the nose kiss "he'll yeah!"  
she sips some soda "Delilah do you have a partner? who are you eyeing?"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 AM  
"Teebers will get used to it." Rachael laughed. "Ooh, yes tell us Doom..." -$200 says don't embarrass her- "Ooh, Ayesha's got a cruuuush..."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:00 AM  
Leva sees a request for feet and raises a foot showing off her pink soles "happy Tessa?" she laughs at Ayesha "woo woo"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:01 AM  
Rachael had smiled as several awards levels were hit. "Ooh, we nearly topped out the goal babe..."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:02 AM  
"cha ching! guys and gals we are gonna do another stream tomorrow night too and show what we bought this is awesome!" she feeds Rach a chip  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:03 AM  
Rach smiled, accepting the chip and laughing when the last payment rolled in. - $300... Time to pay the puper Rachey... XO Doomers-  
Rachael had smiled, moving to get her shorts and pull out a ring, kneeling in front of Leva and smiling softly. "So... Leva Bates, my gorgeous love.... will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:04 AM  
"where's Kira at Tessa?" -she's working out Leva- Tessa answered "ahh getting swole" she kissed Rach's cheek and gasped seeing the ring "omg!"  
everyone chiming in with hearts knowing this was happening  
"yes!"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:06 AM  
Rachael had smiled, kissing her Leva softly. "I love you Leva." Her smile was soft as she slipped the ring on. "Show the people the ring babe..."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:08 AM  
Leva cried a bit kissing back and hugging the woman she loved and adored "mmm love you so much Rachael!" she smiled to show it off "my Father in Law is a legend! what a rush!" she used LOD's trademark  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:11 AM  
Rachael had smiled, watching Leva flash the ring and the stream slowly end, smiling as she shut the last of it down, her voice soft. "So... we made that family very happy... and I got to propose to my gorgeous girl on stream... now the big question is... will you come to bed with me?"  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:12 AM  
another chimes in quickly before we ended stream, this time from Australia "Facebrooke! omg! I'm engaged!" Facebrooke answers -mate that is so awesome, congrats to you both- "yes bae I would be glad to!"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:14 AM  
Rachael smiled, standing and holding a hand out to Leva, smiling softly. "Let's go get comfy..." She had lead Leva to the bed, smiling as she kissed her again before moving to settle on the bed. "You want to bring Master Bates out to play?"  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:16 AM  
Leva smiled big standing to follow her love "mmm sexy all over" she kissed Rach and laughed "yes we can bring master bates out, you wanna master bate with me?" she stares and gets in bed  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:18 AM  
Rachael smiled, leaning over the side of the bed to fetch the toy out, smiling as she kissed Leva again before slipping it on. "I'll always want to Master Bates with you babe..."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:19 AM  
Leva moans holding Rach's cheek kissing back hard "haha you're so adorable and mmm so jacked" Leva rubs Rach's arms  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:22 AM  
Rachael smiled, loving Leva rubbing her arms and moving to lightly suckle on her chest. "Anyone would think you were already soaked for me babes..."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:23 AM  
"it's Winter and you know what that means? haha I am, that's why I tried to keep legs closed" Leva smirks up to something as Rach enjoys her chest  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:25 AM  
"When aren't you dealing with cold feet babe..." Rachael teased, moving to gently rub her lover's feet.  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:26 AM  
"no clue, I should start wearing the socks I sell at shows, which sell like hotcakes" Leva smiles and moans "oooo those hands are amazing"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:29 AM  
"Mmm, maybe when you next get cold feet find some of those fuzzy socks you love..." Rachael suggested softly, letting her hands run up Leva's thighs.  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:30 AM  
"but you're so warm....oh yes! fuzzies are my favorite, I want every color bae" Leva agrees and plays with her tits enjoying  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:32 AM  
"Mmmm, well I'll get you some when we marry, deal?" Rachael teased, finally pushing Leva's thighs open to her, lapping gently at her lover's clit.  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:33 AM  
"deal my love thanks" she smiles big and curling her toes "oh shit that mouth and tongue" Leva holds Rach's long hair  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:34 AM  
Rachael hummed softly, teasing Leva a little longer before moving to gently push into Leva, loving her squeal.  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:35 AM  
"ahhh you're so good" her moans getting louder as she's penetrated, pulling Rach ontop of her making out  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:36 AM  
Rachael had deepened the kiss, setting a pace easily.  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:37 AM  
Leva smiled so much her cheeks hurt but melting in her lover's arms, checking the ring out as her blue eyes sparkled "i'm so happy" she told Rach softly panting "damn you dick like a pro"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:39 AM  
"Mmm, I'm a natural apparently." Rachael teased, slowly upping her pace. "I love you so much Leva.""  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:41 AM  
"i'll say, you're a beast in the ring and the bed" Leva thrusted on the dick getting closer "I love...you Rachael" as she sucked on Rach's neck and tits  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:41 AM  
Rachael moaned softly at Leva's suckling, quickly upping her pace to get her lover off.  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:43 AM  
Leva moaned as she came releasing and pinching at Rach's tits while biting softly to turn her lover on more, feet on Rach's ass  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:45 AM  
Rachael had moaned softly, pulling slowly out of Leva and moving to put the toy aside before guiding Leva's hand to her clit and pussy. "Babe.... finger me... please."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:46 AM  
"yes bae" she smiled softly kissing Rach and slowly fingering her love and herself so turned on  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:47 AM  
Rachael had smiled, moaning softly as she rode Leva's fingers, moving to gently tease Leva's pussy with her own fingers. "My sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:49 AM  
Leva blushed big as they helped each other "mmm never been this happy till I met you come here you" Leva makes out with Rach deep, moaning being fingered, soaked as her toes pinch her lover's toes  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:50 AM  
Rachael moaned, gently upping her pace even as she came undone. "My gorgeous Leva... I'm so happy I met you."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:52 AM  
"oooo already? damn doesn't take much does it?" she smiles with her nose against Rach's "same here, my life was always amazing but now even better cause you mean so much to me" her next release was even bigger  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:54 AM  
"Mmm, you work me up Leva." Rachael smiled. "Besides we both know you'll not rest until we're both fucked senseless..."  
________________________________________  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:55 AM  
Leva pulls Rach ontop of her, legs around her hips as she cupped her lover's ass squeezing "damn how to you stay so warm?"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering (Shewolf)Today at 3:58 AM  
"It's a skill." Rachael teased softly, kissing her lover.  
(end scene?)  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Blue Pants Leva Bates (RP)Today at 3:58 AM  
Leva kissed back .


	69. Leva Bates/Rachael Ellering Part 2

Leva Bates-Ellering (RP)Today at 6:32 PM  
Finally married and still in love, the newly-wedded Leva and Rachael loved playing games and shopping, working out. "ok! so..." Leva smiled in her cute tanktop and Hello Kitty jammie pants "where we Honeymooning Rachael? we have money saved so..." her blue eyes sparkled as she stared at her buff sexy wife while setting up the game  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 6:34 PM  
"Mmm, how about somewhere warm? Lei seems to love Samoa?" Rachael suggested softly.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 6:36 PM  
"not cold so yeah...warm it is" she nodded and finished up "Samoa!" she jumped up and down doing her peace sign with a cute face  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 6:38 PM  
"You are so cute LeLe." Rachael smiled, straightening up to kiss Leva softly. "My Ellering-Bates babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 6:39 PM  
she smiled blushing "Teeb tell Momma Rach that we're going with Bates-Ellering ok?" she grabbed the mic "and I will always....love youuu" singing Whitney for her first song, Teeb just staring as usual, since she doesn't give a fuck cause she's a cat  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 6:41 PM  
Rachael laughed. "How about we go with original name- wife's name?" Her smile soft at Leva's music choice.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 6:42 PM  
"well you proposed" she said after her song, eyebrows lifted and handing the mic over "love you baby" she smiled kissing Rach  
"but ok Ellering-Bates it is"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 6:56 PM  
"Love you too, my girl." She was smirking as she sang the song 'My Girl', smiling softly as she did so.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 6:58 PM  
"aww" Leva teared up dancing with Rach slowly enjoying "that smile omg" she swooned  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:00 PM  
"You are so cute when you swoon babe." Rach murmured, kissing Leva gently.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:01 PM  
she kissed back staring "you're sexy as fuck when you tell me things that make me swoon" she laughed as Teeb put her head down covering eyes with her paw "oh you adorable asshole, don't like kissing?"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:02 PM  
Rach laughed. "Teebers knows kissing tends to lead to... touching."  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:03 PM  
"lots of touching and more kissing...everywhere haha" Leva set up a good duet for her and Rach "ooo Give Me One Reason by Pink and Nate"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:05 PM  
"Sounds good to me." Rach smiled.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:06 PM  
Leva did Pink's part letting Rach do Nate's  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:07 PM  
Rach had smiled and sung happily, stroking her hand over Leva's ass.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:08 PM  
staying close as they sang, pulling her top up no bra "mmm love you so much Rachael, you are the Hello to my Kitty"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:09 PM  
"How about I make my Kitty purr?"  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:12 PM  
"meow" Leva smiled big as she turned the machine off, mics in the holders and slipping her top off "so are you and Tessa still talking?"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:13 PM  
"Depends if you call 'You fuck her yet' talking..." Rach laughed, moving to spank Leva gently. "Strip those off too baby."  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:15 PM  
"haha omg...sounds like me with Delilah" Leva laughed aswell and jumped from the spank mooning her wife "come at me bro!"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:17 PM  
"Do that again you'll get the strap shoved in that cute little butt quicker than you can say stop..."  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:18 PM  
"oh shit...and you make that face saying that...eek" Leva stripped off her pants and undies jumping on her wife's back  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:22 PM  
Rach had also been stripping, laughing when Leva leapt on her. "Bedroom then?"  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:23 PM  
"soooo HAWT dayum! buff naked chicks rock!" Leva smiled nipping on Rach's ear "to the stars" quoting Rose from Titanic  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:24 PM  
Rach laughed softly, carrying Leva to the bed, flipping her over her head onto the bed and crawling over her to kiss her fiercely.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:27 PM  
"ahhh" Leva took the bump selling it and kissing back, smacking her wife's hard ass "mmm who's the hot big titted woman above me?"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:28 PM  
"Your wife." Rach smirked, kissing Leva again as she cupped her tits in her hands, teasing them gently. "My sexy little blue."  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:29 PM  
"mmm" Leva smiled big kissing back rubbing those buff muscles, toes curled "like these huh?" she played with Rach's "yours are muscular tight"  
she teased "Battering Ram boobs"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:30 PM  
"Battering Ram meets Soft marshamallow boobies" Rach smirked, kissing Leva again as she stroked a hand down Leva's body. "So wet already baby..."  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:31 PM  
Leva laughed out loud kissing back and then sucked one "mmm yeah Lucky Charm Marshmellow not the S'Mores kind" she gasped  
"Tessa selling your Boob smack to her chin was Gold, Rachael"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:34 PM  
"She hated it." Rach laughed, teasing Leva's clit softly. "You want fingers or go right to mr unicorn?"  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:35 PM  
"she hates everything though" Leva smiled and opened wider "you're the first woman that ever made me feel this way...your call i'm all yours" she went back to sucking her wife's nipples softly, licking at them  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:37 PM  
"You are so beautiful Leva... my little one." Rach smiled, moving away to fetch the strap-on, letting Leva suckle at her tits before gently teasing her clit again. "You ready babygirl?"  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:38 PM  
"you're beautiful too, with that Strong Smile" she blushed softly watching "mmm you make me so wet" as Leva rubbed herself  
"ahhh that point!" she squeaked  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:40 PM  
"Shhh baby, relax..." Rach had slowly eased the tip into Leva, gently pushing it deeper as she held Leva's legs open. "How's that?"  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:41 PM  
"how can I relax..." voice trailed as Leva laid there enjoying "ohhhhhhh Rachael!" cupping her tits staring, biting lip and whimpering  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:42 PM  
"Such a good girl." Rach soothed, gently setting a pace. "That's it baby..." She had leant to kiss Leva, moving to tease her lover's chest gently. "Just like that... see... feels good doesn't it?"  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:45 PM  
Leva kissed back smiling and hugging her wife "you make me happy like a fat kid with cake...or me with cake" Leva laughed and took the toy like a big girl  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:46 PM  
"You make me happy too babygirl." Rach smiled, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:47 PM  
"mmm you love getting in there huh?" she moaned, whimpered and held on tight "i'm gonna...oh god help me...ahhh" Leva came undone  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:47 PM  
"I love making you cum like that..." Rach smirked, kissing Leva sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:48 PM  
Leva moaned deepening the kiss, pushing her lips to Rach's, soft feet on her wife's ass  
"baby you have long toes"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:52 PM  
"You ever wanted to ride them?"  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:53 PM  
"yeah cause you're always biting mine meanie" she laughed and rubbed her feet over her wife's "there should be DDP Yoga just for fat feet and toes"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 7:54 PM  
"You have very cute feet."  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 7:55 PM  
"strawberry pink feet" Leva offered them staring  
"Delilah said she stroked Ayesha with hers, like damn that's a lot to stroke with those tiny feet"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 8:00 PM  
Rach smiled, kissing Leva's foot softly. "I bet Ayesha loved it..." She spoke softly even as she gently guided Leva's foot against her pussy. "Why don't we try a little toe fucking?"  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 8:02 PM  
"I know she did, she adores Delilah like you adore me" Leva smiled and moaned laughing "that tickles!" nodding and slowly thrusting her toes in  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 8:04 PM  
"Mmm, everything you do is so sexy." Rachael moaned, riding her lover's foot gently.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 8:05 PM  
"so wet baby like that?" she said kissing her wife deep while setting a pace  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 8:06 PM  
"Mmm, just like that babygirl." Rachael agreed, kissing Leva hotly as she rode her foot, clearly already close.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 8:07 PM  
Leva pulled Rach's headband off moaning and breathing heavy into the kiss, pumping a bit faster  
"washing my toes with your juices haha" smiling big  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 8:08 PM  
"Mmm, you'll be nice and clean babe." Rach teased, soon cumming undone hard.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 8:11 PM  
"and sticky haha" she moaned feeling it "mmm is right my baby"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 8:11 PM  
"You are so damn cute... and really, really good at making me squee for you."  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 8:12 PM  
"you're so damn sexy" Leva blushed smiling "to squee or not to squee" laughing  
"poor Teeb..like ok my Moms are getting Frisky...where's my foods dammit?"  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 8:19 PM  
"Teebers should be used to it." Rach laughed.  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 8:20 PM  
"she is but pretends to be mad, adorable asshole" Leva laughed kissing on Rach's neck and offered her tits  
________________________________________  
Rachael Ellering-Bates (Shewolf)Today at 8:21 PM  
Rach smirked, sucking Leva's tits a little. "Well, maybe you should go feed her... we have all night to play..."  
________________________________________  
Leva Ellering-Bates (RP)Today at 8:22 PM  
"ahhh love when you pull like that" she nodded kissing her wife's cheeks "love you" as Leva stood not caring to get dressed and going to feed their cat "baby, come see Momma got foods".


	70. Lita/Trish Stratus Part 1

Amy Christine Dumas, known as Lita, also Angelica in Maryland and Mrs Congeniality in ECW, former manager of Essa Rios, part of Team Xtreme with the Hardy Boyz, a Hall of Famer, now a co-parent of two, Max and Madison, with her wife and bestie Trish Stratus own a dog named Kenz aswell....she was known for her aerial acrobatics, tattoos, trademark red hair, and thongs...formerly part of a band called The Luchagors honoring her trip to Mexico where she learned most of her moves, loving the Culture...she lays in bed wearing red shirt and jeans, barefoot holding Max as she reads babygirl a story, Kenz laying near her other side "The End" she smiles kissing her baby's forehead  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 3:33 PM  
Trish had smiled as she watched Madison start to drift into sleep, delighted by her daughter's soft noise of happiness before she drifted to sleep. Max had turned to look at her as she came into the room, a finger to her lips even as she snuck closer to Amy, kissing her hairline softly as she stroked her son's back. "That was beautiful babe..."  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 3:35 PM  
"thanks babe" she whispers smiling big at her beautiful wife "she fell asleep halfway through but Max managed to stay awake" she kisses Max's forehead "this bed is too comfy" she laughs softly letting Trish take Madison  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 3:37 PM  
Trish had moved to carry her daughter to her own bed, tucking her in carefully and smiling at Max's soft huff. "No sulking Mister.." She warned, laughing when Max whined slightly and nestled into Amy's neck before yawning, refusing to let go. "Looks like Mr Max wants Momma A to put him to bed tonight..."  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 3:39 PM  
"i'll read another story tomorrow son" she hugs him gently laughing a bit loving these babies "go to bed now, we'll go to Chuck E Cheese tomorrow ok?" she smiles again standing with him and taking him to his bed tucking him in  
she returns to the bedroom staring her wife over "and now for you"  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 3:43 PM  
Trish had smiled, shutting the door quietly behind Amy and glancing around the room, thankful it was soundproofed so she could take her time with her wife and not worry about waking the kids. "What about me, Ames?" She asked teasingly, letting her tongue slip slowly over her lower lip, a clear invite to kiss her before adding. "There's a reason I wore a robe to bed..."  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 3:45 PM  
Amy walks over taking Trish's cheeks her hands softly, kissing her wife deep turned on by the licking of the lips "I had the feeling something was up" she smiles big staring into Trish's eyes, her arms around her wife's hips holding that perfect ass "how was Yoga?"  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 4:05 PM  
Trish smiled at Amy cupping her cheeks in her hands, responding to the kiss gently but with clear arousal, delighted that Amy still wanted her, finding herself lost in Amy's eyes even as she felt her arms slip around her hips and hands rest lightly on her ass, holding her as gently as ever. "Yoga was good... Steph's getting better at it." Her smile was cheeky and sweet as she added. "I think Nicole convinced her yoga was good for better sex... she was focusing pretty hard." She paused then kissed Amy sweetly again, fingers idily tracing over the monster tattoo on Amy's arm, still entranced by the chosen tattoos and how beautiful they were.  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 4:07 PM  
"ah yeah...and she had 3 kids!" Amy smiles loving how Trish still melts at her touch and laughs flipping her hair back "i'll say it is" she kisses her wife back, her hands squeezing that ass pressing her chest out to meet Trish's caught up in the make out  
shivering as Trish traces her tattoo  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 4:14 PM  
Trish had laughed softly at Amy's words, gasping softly as Amy's hands squeezed her ass, automatically shifting to let her have easier access to squeeze her ass again, her chest meeting Amy's as they made out, her smile soft at Amy's shiver. "I still can't quite believe I tamed you enough to marry..." She teased, brushing her lips over Amy's again. "Even if you still bite."  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 4:17 PM  
"yeah wasn't easy huh? but you have my heart" she smiles at Trish's lips softly biting at hers "I am so in love with you girl...i'm mad about you...I never heard you complain about my biting" she slowly removes Trish's robe making it fall and whistles  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 4:20 PM  
"And you have mine..." Trish murmured softly, her smile sweeter than usual, moaning softly at the light bite. "I'm in love with you too Amy Christine Dumas... my crazy flying angel of the extreme." She paused, giggling softly. "Did I ever say it was a bad thing? I just never tried to stop you scratching or biting on me... I just wanted you as mine... biting, scratching and all." Trish had smiled as she let the robe drop, posing somewhat playfully. "Still into me?"  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 4:23 PM  
she smiles and licks her own lips shaking her head "I was just saying, and you make loving fun Trish" she looks her wife over then slides her shirt off wearing a black bra with her hands on her hips "just like the first day we got together, you're still beautiful after all these years..lucky me" she then unhooks her bra letting it fall, sliding her jeans off next wearing black tongue  
"oh i'll be into you alright" she smirks  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 4:41 PM  
Trish had smiled softly at Amy's gentle words, moving to stroke her cheek as she kissed her, speechless for long enough that Amy was soon very close to naked, her smile softer as she broke the kiss to toy with Amy's thong, her laughter soft. "So are you Ames, my sexy little imp." She had smiled as she added. "You know I'll let you in... if you let me get this thong off you..." She slipped easily to her knees, easing the thong down and lightly kissing Amy's pussy, letting her tongue tease over Amy's clit. "and taste my beautiful wife..."  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 4:44 PM  
Amy kisses Trish back as she begins to slip her thong down then smiles raising her hands letting Trish finish undressing her "only fair since I undress you, you hot Momma you!" she laughs watching "oooo" loving her wife's lips against her clit, tingling from that tongue "damn you still got it girl"  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 4:51 PM  
"Mmm, I've been making sure I can keep up to you." Trish teased, pausing to stand and bring Amy to the bed. "Sit and spread... I'm not having you fall on me again."  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 4:54 PM  
"you have always been able to keep up with me babe" she plays with Trish's hair as she follows and sits down in the bed laughing "I almost gave you a Hurricanrana like the old days" catching her breath and spreading  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 4:56 PM  
"Yeah you did... and about gave me a heart attack... don't want you snapping that neck of yours again, once was bad enough." Trish murmured, lightly tracing her nails over Amy's inner thighs as she moved to hold her legs open, kneeling to lap gently at Amy's clit, slowly working her way lower and over Amy's folds, not wanting to waste a second.  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 5:00 PM  
"forgive me?" *she pouts cutely playing with Trish's hair * "I know, that was the worst moment of my life, I was balling like a baby to Steve Austin trying to get some help and he sent me to his doctor" she moans with her toes curled, cupping her tits and enjoying  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 5:04 PM  
"Of course I forgive you Ames." Trish murmured, loving the feeling of Amy playing with her hair. "So I heard... I'm just glad he called me to go get you from the airport and take you there." Trish had returned to what she was doing, letting her pace slowly rise as she settled into a rhythm, focusing on making her wife feel good, they had been forced to wait for a while after the kids came home, first Max then Madison getting sick enough that neither could relax, now she wanted to make it well worth the wait.  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 5:08 PM  
her legs slide around Trish's shoulders as she rubs her tits and plays with her wife's hair still "aww babe I love you so much" she tears up staring and nodding "this time of year is bad for colds and everything, I hate when our babies are sick" she licks her lips focusing on how Trish makes her feel wanted and loved, her feet massaging Trish's amazing toned back  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 5:11 PM  
Trish had smiled softly at Amy's words, letting out a soft noise of reassurance when Amy teared up, letting her tongue slip into Amy a little and work deeper into her, the feeling of Amy's feet on her back rewarded with her hand s gently knocking Amy's away to massage her breasts, her eyes meeting Amy's as she flicked her tongue slightly, working to hit Amy's G-spot, knowing full well she was making Amy feel good and hopefully washing away some of the pain from the memory of her hurt neck.  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 5:14 PM  
"you're so good with that tongue, like I had taught you" she smiles remembering the first time they got intimate and past the friendship zone as she lays her arms on the bed, one hand still in her wife's beautiful blonde hair "you're gonna drive me insane and i'll really turn it up" she flashes her tongue stud that made Trish tingle "fuck it....lets 69...now" she flashes stud again  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 5:19 PM  
Trish had smiled, slowing her pace to ease herself free of Amy's body, moving to shift her onto the bed somewhat forcefully, dipping to kiss her before turning to lower herself over Amy, careful to keep her legs either side of her lover's head, smiling softly. "Such a demanding lady aren'tcha..." She teased, returning to what she had been doing.  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 5:25 PM  
Amy kisses Trish with tongue then smiles big as Trish turns herself around and straddles over her face "nice view mmm, and yeah always" she laughs and kisses Trish's fuzzy pussy and licks at her clit rubbing her ass and legs, her own legs widely opened "mmmm" as she slurps while eating  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 5:30 PM  
Trish had moaned softly even as she arched to press down a little against Amy's tongue and lips, her own pace upping in response, aching for her release and wanting Amy's to taste.  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 5:32 PM  
"and if you eat all your dinner...i'll get you some cupcakes..." she slides her tongue deep for Trish to ride,. stiffening it where the stud can graze her insides, she playfully smacks Trish's ass even licking her puckered hole for added pleasure moaning as her own pussy is devoured by her wife's sexy mouth  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 5:37 PM  
Trish had shivered at Amy's tongue slipping over her asshole, remembering the way Amy had been so gentle with easing her into anal sex, her moan louder still when Amy's tongue stiffened to nudge the stuf into her g-spot, her pace speeding up the more she felt her own orgasm growing, she wasn't ready to let go without dragging Amy into release with her.  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 5:40 PM  
Amy kept teasing Trish's asshole and g-spot, fingering her wife with two fingers and squeezing her ass with a good grip as she was about to reach her climax "ahhhh babe you're amazing I love you" she says breathing heavy, passionate for Stratusfaction, she nips Trish's inner right thigh, suctioning her mouth against Trish's pussy and humming into it  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 5:43 PM  
"I love you Ames." Trish's reply was low and husky but honest, her orgasm hitting her hard and fast and dragging a pure squeal of pleasure from her as she came, feeling herself cum hard even as she pushed harder to get Amy to her own climax.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 5:44 PM  
Amy's voice deep and loving as she smiles as Trish releases which makes her release aswell "ahh fuck!" her toes curling tight "woman you really push me to my limit" she licks her wife up clean  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 5:46 PM  
Trish smiled, gently cleaning her wife up before moving to settle herself so she was face to face with Amy, kissing her softly. "You still taste like strawberries babe."  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 5:49 PM  
Amy's arm around Trish lovingly as she smiles, grabbing her phone for a selfie as they kiss "you taste like mixed berries" she smiles again  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 5:50 PM  
Trish smiled. "Guess we're just... two sweet."  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 5:51 PM  
"oh yeah" Amy plays footsies with her wife "they didn't smell did they?"  
Amy remembers something from Evolution "Ronda gave me an ugly look for rubbing my feet after our match with Fox and Mickie...like damn...what did I do?"  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 5:56 PM  
"Your feet? No babe... they didn't smell." Trish smiled, rolling her eyes at Amy's next comment. "Sooner Nattie lets her pound that pussy the better, girl about ripped Mickie's arm off for even talking to us." Her voice dipped slightly as she added. "You know Micks finally found Ms Right..." She moved to grab her phone, pulling up the engagement and wedding photos on instagram. "She seems happy."  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
Amy laughs always loving Trish's honesty and nods "that would be my advice...go get laid already!" she stares at Trish smiling and kissing her softly "yeah she sure did, Sarah Is a good woman, she has a good future in the business and Micks does seem so happy awww bless her" Amy holds Trish's hand as she has her arm around her wife looking at pics  
________________________________________  
Trish Dumas (Stratus) (Shewolf)Today at 6:02 PM  
Trish smiled, sneaking a light kiss to Amy's hand as she flicked back another photo and started laughing. "Oh wow... someone finally got Ivory to settle... look at these two..." She turned the phone so Amy could see clearer. "Looks like Kells finally let Ivory at least kiss on her..." She paused reading the caption. "Barbie Doll and Ms Censor apparently... kinky."  
________________________________________  
Amy "Lita" Dumas (RP)Today at 6:04 PM  
"by the way...your feet didn't smell either" she laughs seeing Ivory's big grin "oh boy now we won't hear the end of it" nodding as she looks over the pic "Barbie loves the older ladies" laughing at the caption.


	71. Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot Part 1

Liv Morgan  
wearing white and black skipping down the hall, sucking on a blue Jolly Rancher  
________________________________________  
Ruby RiottToday at 3:04 PM  
"Hey Pinkie... where ya bouncing off too?" Ruby's voice is warm and teasing even as she moves a little faster to catch up to her girlfriend.

________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 3:06 PM  
laughs stopping hearing you "Rue Rue!...what up brooooo?" cute childish loud voice, big smile as she sees her girlfriend  
________________________________________  
Ruby RiottToday at 3:09 PM  
"Mmm, missed you twinkles." Still smirks a little "What up with you too anyways, blue tongued wonder?" She pauses then adds "Want to go find some more ranchers?"  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 3:10 PM  
"missed you more...bunches!" smirks loving the names, jumping into your arms and holding on like a child "more Ranchers! yesss!"  
________________________________________  
Ruby RiottToday at 3:13 PM  
smiles slightly, kissing her forehead softly "Want me to carry you munchkin?" despite the nicknames there is affection in her tone  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 3:15 PM  
LIV smiles melting at the kiss "yeah my feet kind of hurt...pleeeeeease and thank youuu" laughing and cupping your cheek kissing your beautiful dark lips gently, legs around those hips  
________________________________________  
Ruby RiottToday at 3:17 PM  
"When don't your feet hurt?" The smirk is soft even as Ruby steals a second kiss, slipping her hands under Liv's butt to keep her balanced even as she adjusts her a little to carry her easier "You been bugging Sarah or something?" She's laughing even as she speaks, heading towards their room, knowing full well the girl she always teasingly called 'Viking' is off somewhere with old friends from the indies, they'll be left in peace for now  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 3:19 PM  
"ummm when i'm not walking?" she smirks being silly enjoying that 2nd kiss with a moan, loving Ruby's hands under her small cute butt "she started! she wanted me to go to that Viking Convention" LIV just cackles and sticks tongue out  
________________________________________  
Ruby RiottToday at 3:26 PM  
"Mmm, wonder if she managed to find a date for that then?" Ruby's laugh is soft "Maybe she took little psychopath since she's been mooning at her for weeks..." She pauses, stealing another kiss before letting them into their room, kicking the door shut to lock behind them  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 3:27 PM  
shrugs "well...she's been all up on Mickie's ass on Twitter..."LIV kisses back in mid sentence, arms around Rue's shoulders "dammit you got me all like melting like a Jolly Rancher in the sun"  
________________________________________  
Ruby RiottToday at 3:29 PM  
"Mmm, maybe I should help you with that then, little pinkiepie?" Ruby's smirk is almost wolfish now "Been a while since we've been alone, hasn't it?"  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 3:30 PM  
"maybe you should...uh huh.." LIV cackles and smiles staring, moving her girlfriend's hair back behind her ear "Sarah commented on my last pic, said she could see my cameltoe"  
________________________________________  
Ruby RiottToday at 3:32 PM  
Ruby laughs softly "That girl better get herself laid before I smack her for moving on my girl again..." She pauses then kisses Liv lightly "Although, you do look very hot in that kit of yours..." Her words are mirrored by her fingers tangling lightly into Liv's hair, pulling her head back a little as she kisses her again.  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 3:34 PM  
LIV nods laughing "don't worry i'm all yours Rue Rue, you sexy thing" kissing back breathing deep, her toes curl in her Jordans, adding some tongue as her hand holds the back of her girlfriend's head  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 3:36 PM  
Ruby almost purrs into the kiss, letting it deepen even as she moves a free hand over Liv's bare skin, tickling lightly and smirking at the tiny reaction it gets "You better be mine..." her words are light but teasingly firm, her lips still barely inches away from Liv's, her claim on the girl obvious "I called dibs didn't I?"  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 3:38 PM  
smiling into the kiss and squeaking from the tickle bouncing a bit "omg Rue!" laughing and nods "so did I" calming down and staring, hopping down playing with her suspenders then doing her little ring pose with her hands under her chin  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 3:42 PM  
Ruby laughed, moving towards the shower room, noting the way Liv watched her and smirking as she pulled a spare pack of Ranchers from her jeans, which she'd hung near the shower room for ease later when she wanted to change into street clothes "Well then, maybe you deserve a few more ranchers..."  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 3:44 PM  
"really? you had that the whole time...gimme!" LIV chases Rue jumping up and down "Christmas comes early!" LIV smiles big having a soft spot for those candies and slowly slips off her shoes and socks "hey Rue....smell!" she laughs wiggling her toes  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 3:46 PM  
Ruby laughed, moving to sit at Liv's feet once she'd given her the candy and settled her down a little "You know I take care of my babygrrl LivLiv... Wouldn't want you sulking now would I?" She paused before adding "Besides, it gets Nia off my back about not eating enough candy..." She rolls her eyes and smirks "Even if I just feed them you instead... I prefer to... eat... my girl..."  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 3:49 PM  
LIV grabs the bag, opening one and popping it in her mouth "omg instant orgasm...and yes you spoil me Riott Queen" laughing "hope Nia isn't on your back...heck she freaked Lexi out getting a bacon cheeseburger!" gasping and smirking at the thought "uh huh!" watching her girlfriend at her feet  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 3:51 PM  
Ruby had laughed softly "Blushing again Livvie?" Her voice was low and teasing, smirking even as she knelt up a little to kiss Liv's cheek "You enjoy those ranchers, I'd better shower before the boss sends another security chick to check on us... wouldn't be smart to get caught hanging around would it?"  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 3:53 PM  
"what? me?" LIV blushes at Rue's voice and kiss, thinking she's the hottest woman she's ever seen "I love Rue very much!" using her name instead of the word you, playfully punning "nooo cause when you get going, there's no stopping...lets pack up and head out...I miss Mr. Piggles, can't wait to be home"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 3:59 PM  
Ruby laughed, ducking into the shower for just long enough to clean up before changing into her street clothing, laughing when she emerged to Liv still in her kit "Wearing the kit home again LivLiv? You sure that's comfortable?"  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 4:01 PM  
"nahhh bro i'll change" LIV cleans up a bit aswell then changes into her Jolly Rancher shirt and some jeans, sandals, big glasses after taking contacts out  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 4:02 PM  
"That's more like it..." Ruby smirks before adding "Easier to remove when we get home, right, little munch?"  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 4:03 PM  
"yeah no bra either" grabbing her bag, LIV holds Rue's arm being the cute arm candy "you funny" she cackles loving the names  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 4:06 PM  
Ruby smirked "You know I love making you giggle..." The words are almost purred  
________________________________________  
LIV MorganToday at 4:06 PM  
"till I pee sometimes" LIV playfully glares "you driving?" LIV using her Jersey voice  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 4:39 PM  
"You askin'?" Ruby's reply is lightly playful "Yeah, I'll drive, might get us home quicker..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 4:41 PM  
"i'm askin'" LIV snorts loving how Rue pulls the Jersey card sometimes "hey!" Liv shakes her head walking with her girl "lets hurry before Nicola lurks..." she squeezes Rue's arm sucking her candy knowing her girlfriend hates her  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 4:50 PM  
Ruby laughed softly, nudging Liv slightly "Let's just get home okay?" Soon enough they had reached the car, Ruby opening the door for Liv with a playful bow "M'Lady..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 4:51 PM  
"okie dokie...awww" LIV smiles putting her bag in tearing up and getting in "such a sweetheart" wiping eyes  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 4:55 PM  
"Shhh, I have a reputation to keep Livvie..." Ruby teased, shutting the door and racing around the car to slip in her own side, taking a second to steal a soft kiss "You know I'll always look after my Princess."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 4:56 PM  
"a Bad Reputation?" LIV kisses back then pulls her phone out Tweeting and smiling again -going home bitches! can't wait to be in my own bed with my girl and my Babyboy Mr. Piggles!- she turns radio on singing, burping "brooo"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 4:58 PM  
"The baddest..." Ruby laughed, driving them home happily enough, although she had no doubt rumours would start flying again "Babe.... you know we weren't going to go public with this whole... relationship..." She paused, trying to figure out how to say what she meant "Maybe we should..." The burp had broken her thought track and she laughed softly "Such a burpy little minx aren'tcha Broski?"  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 5:00 PM  
"I didn't post shit like Daria does...she lets her gay flow" cackling and staring dreamily at Rue "excuse me!"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 5:02 PM  
"Daria's gay is too damn strong for her own good, I swear one day she's going to get caught screwing Paige or something..." Ruby laughed. "My little burpette has better manners than that..." She paused then added "Maybe we can just drop hints for now and see who picks up on it... god knows nobody apprently knows about Lacey 'miss I'm so straight' Evans shacking up with Shayna... again..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 5:07 PM  
"haha yeah it is, she spreads rainbows...I figured she'd try to hit on Mandy, they are besties for Life" LIV reads tweets while chatting with her love "well I always post that i'm hanging out with you a lot" laughing shaking head "her daughter is so cute"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 5:13 PM  
"Mandy and Paige maybe? God knows Dar is hot for anything that moves and is female right now..." Ruby laughed "You see her nuzzling up to Viking at Evolution? Girl needs to get it together..." Ruby had smirked at the tweet comment, it was true and she actually enjoyed being slightly secretive but openly together at the same time. "Yeah, we do seem to tweet about that a lot..." Ruby had laughed again when Liv shook her head "She is... but you know she's started calling Shayna 'Auntie Shay'... I'm tellin' you... Shayna roadwifed her little straight girl so fast..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 5:16 PM  
LIV laughs again "obvious huh? I swear she loves Sarah's dominant side...omg really? Auntie Shay?" laughing and fanning her face from tearing up "like someone I know..." winking and holding your hand  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 5:20 PM  
Ruby smirked a little "Daria's a little switch when she wants to be... although I've never seen someone run as fast as Sarah did, she prefers her women tiny and shy I guess." Ruby had smiled at Liv's teary eyes, turning into the driveway and parking before kissing Liv softly "Oh yeah, you were never straight LivLiv and you know it..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 5:22 PM  
LIV nods and smiles again kissing Rue back "yeah cause spaghetti isn't straight when wet" cackling and getting bad stepping out  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 5:23 PM  
Ruby had rolled her eyes and laughed, locking the car once they had everything and moving to let them into the house "Are you always wet then, naughty girl?"  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 5:24 PM  
following behind "booty!" smacking Rue's ass as she walks in after her "around you, how can I not be?"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 5:27 PM  
Ruby had yelped but laughed at the booty smack, laughing again at Liv's words. "Mmm, who knew a cute little candy-ass like you would fall for the Riott bitch?" Her words were teasing even as she moved to kiss Liv again, running her hands under the girl's shirt.(edited)  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 5:29 PM  
"candy ass cause I can put down the sweets? bitch you sexy as fuck brooo" LIV snorts calling for her Piggles, kissing Rue passionately, holding her cheeks moaning, one finger tracing Rue's right arm  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 5:30 PM  
"Candy ass because you're too sweet to hurt." Ruby teased, stroking her hands over Liv's back softly. "Once we check on babyboy we need to get you out of these clothes..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 5:32 PM  
"i'm Fragile, when Ronda hiptossed me I thought my shoulder would pop" she nods loving how Rue gets so horny and speaks so boldly "we fuck...we Riott"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 5:39 PM  
"Yeah, she'll pay for that.... Micks too... I thought Viking was going to murder her." Ruby smirked. "Nobody messes with her friend... or her girl." Ruby smiled again, kissing Liv hotly this time "Damn right we do..." She had smiled when Mr Piggles snorted at them both then turned to leave the room again "See, even he thinks we need to fuck this out..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 5:41 PM  
"Sarah is like a bull in a China shop when she gets mad.." LIV jumps into Rue's arms kissing back cackling "yeah he loves us together...hey Babyboy! love you!" LIV slowly helps Rue with her top "your tattoos turn me on girl"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 5:47 PM  
"At least she didn't beat up on the Boss this time? Maybe she'll keep her job..." Ruby smirked, watching Mr Piggles leave the room with a few more snorts "Mmm, yeah, wanna trace them again baby?" Ruby's reply is almost sweet even as she moves to push off Liv's shirt, pulling her closer to kiss her again, keeping an arm around her so as to not drop her even as she headed for the bedroom "Maybe follow the trail... all. the. way.... down?" Her voice was teasing even as she set Liv on the bed, moving to work off the girl's jeans and underwear, her own soon pooling at her feet before she crawled over Liv, kissing her again.*  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 5:50 PM  
"haha right?" Liv smiles big biting her lip "mmhmm" her hands all over Rue's arms and chest, her bare chest touching her love's bare chest "mmmm Rue Rue" laying back wiggling her toes and arching as her jeans and undies come off, having a nice shaved cameltoe "hot damn!" LIV's eyes widen at the sight of Rue naked, kissing back and playing with her hair  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 5:51 PM  
Ruby all but growled into the kiss, moving to deepen it even as she traced a hand over Liv's hip, noting the girl's slight wriggle and smirking. "How about.... I let you taste the tattoos... and you let me enjoy making you scream?"  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 5:54 PM  
Liv growls back with her feet on Rue's ass, her fingers tangled in her loves hair arching feeling tickled cackling "deal!"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 5:55 PM  
Ruby grinned, stealing another kiss even as she moved to tease Liv's chest lightly, knowing the girl would be more than willing to just let her finger her but wanting to tease her at least a little bit first. "Mmm, I've missed this... having you in our bed... and I do mean having you..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 5:57 PM  
LIV licks her lips kissing back again "I know the feeling....I really miss our bed, nothing as comfy as this" her hands cupping Rue's tits loving the hardened nipples "excited much Rue Rue?"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 5:59 PM  
"Around you babypink? Always..." Ruby smiled, dipping to nip Liv's neck softly. "Although you can talk... I can see you shivering baby... we've barely even begun..." Her words turned to almost a purr as she trailed her hand back over Liv's skin, teasing the girl's clit lightly. She knew she could, and would, enjoy this.  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 6:01 PM  
Liv moans massaging those beautiful tits, cackling softly "just thinking about what you can do!" Liv's legs open on command "omg! right there" Liv nips Rue's ear playfully then smiles licking over her nipple  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 6:04 PM  
"Mmm, you always were such a good little girl..." Ruby's smirk was clear even as she moved to push two fingers into Liv, delighting at the gasp it drew and smirking as she set a pace, barely managing to stop herself cupping the back of Liv's head with her free hand, her moan letting Liv know she was more than enjoying having her latched onto her.  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 6:06 PM  
"I do play the part well don't I?" smiling so much and nursing like a baby, moaning and nibbling a bit, her toes curling hard in pleasure from her love's fingers  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 6:09 PM  
"Only for me I hope..." Ruby teased, tapping Liv's nose with her free hand. She loved the girl, especially when she was able to have her like this, as just hers, and enjoy the light play of Liv being her little girl to love on. Her moan the second time was no less soft, or honest, although she upped her pace slightly in reply, moving to kiss Liv's forehead even as she pushed her pace up a little more, swiping her thumb over Liv's clit. "My little girl..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 6:11 PM  
"only for Rue!" cackles at the nose tap, drooling from sucking that tit, playing with the other "mmm love you baby...ooo fuck! that felt so good Rue" tingling sensation from that thumb flick giving Liv the goosebumps, her toes not being able to uncurl  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 6:14 PM  
"Mmm, you deserve to feel good Livvie..." Ruby murmured, letting Liv paw at her and suckle as she wished, unable to hide her slight smile. "Maybe one day we should try and figure out how to really make you my little girl... since I'm not letting go." She had repeated the thumb swipe, upping her pace again and moaning softly at the feeling of Liv clenching around her, the girl's buck telling her what was working. "Enjoying yourself, sexy girl?"  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 6:18 PM  
"i'd love that very much baby, verwy vewy much" Liv acting all cute "omg I swear you'll make me cum a river!" Liv cackles blushing and playing with Rue's tits more bucking on each pump of those fingers "I never loved anyone like I love you" she nips Rue's gaged earlobe, so turned on by tattoos and piercings, gages  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 6:20 PM  
"Mmm, I love you too Sugartits." Ruby's smirk was playful even as she moved to kiss Liv's hairline this time, upping her pace again once she was clear of the inevitable buck. "Cum for me Livvie, let me see you..." She knew full well that people would be surprised how lightly she dominated Liv, but the truth was she just enjoyed making the girl cum... and call her name.  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 6:21 PM  
"sugartits...wow so many candy references" Liv laughs loudly and holds the bedframe "RUUUUE!"she screams and arches cummming so hard surprising her love  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 6:24 PM  
"You do like to drop candy into your top love..." Ruby laughed, admiring Liv's release with a smile and kissing her sweetly but fiercely as she let the girl come down off her release. "You are such a sexy, sexy girl..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 6:26 PM  
"ah yeah" blushing a bit as she nods laying there from the pleasure and kissing back, pinching Rue's ass "you sexy too" taking your hand and interlocking fingers  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 6:28 PM  
Ruby smiled, kissing Liv's interlocked fingers gently. "I love you Livvie, even if I don't say it that much." Her voice was softer now, warmer, but still honest. "Hell, you know I love you, right? I hope you do after I damn near snapped that Bellas neck over you..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 6:31 PM  
kissing the fingers aswell staring "love you more Momma Rue" smiling so big as she says that "hey when you do say it, it means so much to me" she nods hugging her love  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 6:33 PM  
Ruby smiled softly, kissing Liv sweetly even as she let her hug her. "My precious little one..." The words were almost murmured. "I can't quite believe I found you."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 6:35 PM  
Liv kisses back sweating a bit against Rue "I can't believe it either, you make my heart race and my pussy leak" always having the funniest comments "we were meant for each other" staring like Rose stared at Jack  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 6:36 PM  
"You always were a crude, funny little girl..." Ruby laughed softly, stroking Liv's hair somewhat gently "You fit me so perfectly, my little joker with a need for hot, passionate sex... and mommying..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 6:37 PM  
"crude in the nude" Liv cackles rubbing Rue's cheek "you compete me like a 100 piece puzzle missing a few pieces" smirking  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 6:40 PM  
Ruby laughed, kissing her softly "Crude in the nude indeed, my naughty little pinkie."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 6:42 PM  
Liv smiles again kissing back "my Riott Queen" *her hand rubbing Rue's chest as they stare lovingly" "Sarah and her bag of meat...I feel bad for Mickie...Sarah doesn't hold back her gas" cackling  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 6:44 PM  
Ruby smiled, trapping Liv's hand against her chest lightly, squeezing gently. "You keep rubbing me like that I'll end up making you eat me..." Liv's next words drew a harsh laugh from Ruby "Way that woman slams down JD lately? I don't think she'll mind the meat farts as long as Sarah raws her..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 6:45 PM  
Liv laughs loudly smiling and keeping her hand there, nose to nose with her love "those damn windows didn't wanna go down either, ugh long ride home"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 6:46 PM  
Ruby laughed again. "I know right? At least we don't have to worry about being filmed now... which means we can enjoy each other... in non-PG ways..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 6:48 PM  
"hell yeah!" Liv laughs with her "thanks for all you do for me and Piggles, we are so lucky...baby! can we go put up the tree?" Liv acts like a little kid excited  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (SheWolf Does RP)Today at 6:59 PM  
Ruby laughed softly. "Of course we can baby, c'mon..."


	72. Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot Part 2

LIV was now happily married to her longtime girlfriend, her Rue Rue...she was the first to be eliminated from the 2019 Royal Rumble but later on caused a Riott with her wife and Sarah...later that night back at the Hotel it was storming out, Liv was tweeting and eating Ramen soup, cackling as Rue Rue passed out snoring, she tweeted randomly -omg! it's soooo loud here...my wifey is snoring so much and i'm eating soup and cackling- she burped and smirked "that was me!"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 1:03 PM  
"Yeah, I know, noisy...." Ruby muttered, nuzzling her wife's cheek as she sat up a little. "Tonight was fun...."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 1:04 PM  
Liv smiled kissing Rue softly "yeah..that crowd though..we can kick Nattie's ass later" as the Thunder got louder she jumped and gripped her wife  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 1:09 PM  
Ruby laughed softly, pulling Liv closer and stroking her candyfloss coloured hair. "Easy Livvie, it's just thunder." She paused before adding. "We can get Nattie later... for now let's focus on each other."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 1:13 PM  
"that was like sooo loud though..." Liv playfully pouted then smiled "yeahh brooo...like...we need to fix this pitching a tent issue" she cackled pointing  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 1:24 PM  
Ruby laughed softly. "Oh as if you mind..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 1:26 PM  
"I never said that" Liv stuck her tongue out and smiled big "it's sooo big" said as she rubbed her wife's chest kissing her, her own feet a bit cold  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 1:30 PM  
"You want to ride it baby... or suck it?" Ruby teased, kissing Liv softly.  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 1:31 PM  
"mmm" she bit Rue's bottom lip softly "is both an option too?" her hand on the cock, slowly stroking it  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 1:32 PM  
"Oh it's always an option baby."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 1:34 PM  
"then I pick option C..damn I love you so much" Liv's thumb flicked the tip "is it throbbing?"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 2:05 PM  
"Mmm, around you it's always throbbing babe... you get me so hot."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 2:08 PM  
Liv smiled taking off her panties then moved down slowly sucking the head and kissing all over it while stroking "mmm" she stared at Rue while licking it like a Lollipop, her tongue still blue  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 2:11 PM  
Ruby moaned softly, stroking her wife's hair softly. "Such a good girl."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 2:12 PM  
"I could show off my flexible skills and hold it with my feet while sucking" she said as she sucked Rue's balls pulling and laughing as it popped from her mouth "yummy, i'm addicted to you Rue Rue"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 2:15 PM  
"You could... my little showoff." Ruby laughed. "You feel so good baby."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 2:16 PM  
Liv cackled softly then stood a bit showing off her cute cameltoe, scratching herself a bit and wiggling her cute bubble butt before settling back down, her feet holding the cock as she starting sucking again  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 2:26 PM  
Ruby smiled, watching her work with pleasure.  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 2:28 PM  
Liv looked up pulling off, her toes curled "mmm I can smell my own feet" she smirked loving the pleasure on Rue's face as she extended a leg placing a foot near her wife's face  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 2:43 PM  
"Smells like heaven..." Ruby teased.  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 2:44 PM  
Liv cackled "you too" she teased back and continued to suck cock, deepthroating and gagging a bit, slurping  
"you should record this on your phone and send it to Sarah and Mickie" she smirked pulling off  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 2:46 PM  
"You think they'd even care?" Ruby laughed. "Mickie's probably busy demanding a deep dicking herself..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 2:48 PM  
"probably not" she smiled blowing a kiss while bathing Rue so well, moaning  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 2:57 PM  
Ruby moaned softly. "Keep that up I could cum early..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 2:57 PM  
"give it to me" Liv's hands slid up and played with Rue's boobs as she gave her wife the best blowjob, making the cutest slurping noises  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 3:01 PM  
Ruby moaned, gently pushing her wife's head down a little more as she came.  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 3:03 PM  
she gripped a boob drinking some cum down as her wife blew a load, slowly still sucking "mmmm" Liv pulled off slowly and moved up kissing Rue, sharing juices, her wet pussy against the cock  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 3:06 PM  
Ruby smiled, kissing back hotly even as she moved to tease Liv's clit with her fingers. "So wet for me baby..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 3:08 PM  
Liv smiled big being cute and sliding her pussy against Rue "ooo yess right there, it itches Rue Rue" she licked at her wife's tongue stud "dammit you're killing me with that"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 3:18 PM  
Ruby smiled, gently pulling Liv into her lap and over her cock, taking her slowly. "Mmm, you love it don't you baby..."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 3:19 PM  
"mmhmm very much, it's sexy like you" she held on moaning "my soulmate" she licked Rue's tongue again  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 3:22 PM  
Ruby smiled, kissing her hotly as she upped her pace. "My Livvie."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 3:23 PM  
"just don't laugh too much if I start my squeaking noises" Liv made out with Rue while riding and being fucked, holding her wife's hair "my Rue Rue"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 3:24 PM  
"I love my squeaker." Ruby teased, kissing her softly.  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 3:27 PM  
Liv cackled and squeaked blushing and kissing back "mmm romantic" she started riding faster and grunting "ooo yeah dick me deep"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 3:28 PM  
Ruby grinned, kissing her fiercely as she upped her pace. "I love you Livvie."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 3:29 PM  
Liv kissed back hard, hands all over Rue's chest and back "mmm love you too Rue Rue!!" she squeaked and cummed as her pussy was filled, stretched but kept riding  
"so hot" she whispered breathing heavy and kissing on her wife's neck, sucking a boob  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 3:35 PM  
"Mmm, you going for another round baby?" Ruby teased, upping her pace a little even as sh e came close to climax.  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 3:36 PM  
"once you pop...you can't stop" Liv cackled cause she was a Pringles girl falling back smiling big letting her wife take control. pulling Rue ontop  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 3:38 PM  
Ruby smirked, following her wife down and upping her pace. "You definitely didn't... my little one."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 3:40 PM  
she played with Rue's hair smiling more as she was fulfilled, cumming again "omg I just came so hard!" not caring if the next room heard  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 3:42 PM  
Ruby soon also came, feeling her cum pump into her wife. "Mmm, yes you did baby... so sexy."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 3:43 PM  
"dayum you too" her eyes widened as she felt the load pump into her, holding Rue's cheeks kissing her "love Rue sooo much"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 3:54 PM  
"Hope you don't mind maybe having a baby?"  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 3:55 PM  
Liv smiled staring "i'd...love to, I see everyone posting baby pics and that instinct kicks in...I want one"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 4:00 PM  
"Mmm, then let's make babies." Ruby smiled. "We keep this up I'm sure we'll get it done."  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 4:01 PM  
she cackled a bit hugging Rue "keep this up...haha! omg...I can keep it up" she smirked  
"i'm so tweeting that with my emoji"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 4:05 PM  
"Keeping it up with the wife, sorry neighbours?" Ruby teased.  
________________________________________  
LIV Morgan (RP)Today at 4:08 PM  
she cackled again "yeah or sorry not sorry..you were warned...we Riott" Liv's hands rubbing Rue's chest "I can't get enough of you"  
________________________________________  
Ruby Riott (Shewolf)Today at 4:30 PM  
Ruby smiled, kissing her fiercely. "That's my girl."


	73. LuFisto/Saraya Knight Part 1

LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 2:21 AM  
LuFisto, who hated her birth name, had always promised herself she would protect Saraya, her lover and friend. She was sweet with her, loving and kind, and protective. She had not stopped being protective with her when Paige's father left her and now, well... now she intended to make sure that 'her' Saraya was safe and loved. She had knocked softly on the door.  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 2:22 AM  
Mother of Paige, Zak, and Roy...Julia Hamer Wrestled for years as Sweet Saraya Knight, who she named her babygirl the same...but things got grimfor her as she split from Ricky Knight after a tough decision, she went depressed, had a great rivalry with LuFisto then found love again...in her rival and now friend/lover..she was happy again "come in!" she said sitting in bed  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 2:27 AM  
Lu smiled as she entered, pushing the door closed behind her even as she moved to sit on the bed. "Hi gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 2:28 AM  
Julia smiled seeing Lu "hey cunt" she was always feisty and spoke her mind "how are ya dear?"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 2:30 AM  
"Mmm, bored... Missed you." Lu smirked. "How's the family been?"  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 2:31 AM  
"missed you too" she smiled back staring and kissed Lu softly "great...my Grandson started wee School today, Roy told me he was excited"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 2:32 AM  
"Aw, bless him." Lu smiled, kissing back sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 2:33 AM  
"mmm glad you're here LuLu" she pressed herself closer kissing deeper  
Paige walked out of the shower "uhh" she raised her eybrows surprised "hello Lu"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 2:36 AM  
"Hello Paige." Lu smiled, stroking a hand over Julia's cheek softly. "Don't mind me..."  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 2:38 AM  
she looked to her daughter "hey Paige...need us to go to another room?" Paige smiled and shook her head "no...i'll go to Mella's" Julia nodded, her next comment surprised Paige "cause I was about to get dick"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 2:40 AM  
Lu had laughed softly, smiling at Julia's honesty. "Minx."  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 2:41 AM  
"I have to embarrass my kids...what can I say?" she laughed as Paige smacked her forehead then laughed hugging her Mum "ohh naked hugs..git yer bloody ass to Mella child"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 2:45 AM  
"Have fun Paigey." Lu smirked, watching the girl leave.  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 2:46 AM  
Paige smiled big "no you go right ahead Mum, just gonna get some clothes, Mella's shopping" Julia smiled at Lu, rubbing her crotch as Paige left "oh ok, that girl shops a lot, proud to have her as my Daughter in Law"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 2:51 AM  
"You know she probably has to keep replacing Panties when your kid rips them off..." Lu teased, kissing Julia fiercely this time.  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 2:52 AM  
she laughed nodding "that's my baby girl...hey thanks for everything Lu, I love you" Julia undressed, her big boobs popped from her top then kissed back moaning and laying back, she reached into Lu's shorts playing with that dick  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 2:53 AM  
Lu moaned softly, moving to remove her own top and shorts, kissing Julia lovingly. "I love you too Jules, I always did."  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 2:56 AM  
Julia smiled watching "damn stacked love" she returned the kiss as she kept slowly stroking Lu's big cock  
"aww shit, you sweet talker"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 2:57 AM  
"I'm sweet on you honey."  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 3:00 AM  
"yes you are, and when you're bad...you'll be sucking your own cock" she laughed kissing Lu's cheek and neck...Paige walked back in to get something and just gasped "Jesus...warn me huh?" Julia just smiled  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:02 AM  
"You were warned." Lu teased, stroking Julia's hair softly.  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 3:03 AM  
she laughed and moaned enjoying "yes you were Paige" Paige just smirked still being naked from the shower "ooo I kind of always wanted to do this..." Paige smirked and leaned down sucking at the head, surprising her Mum  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:05 AM  
Lu had groaned softly. "Damn Paige... someone horny much?"  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 3:06 AM  
"runs in the family" Julia licked at Lu's tits as Paige sucked her  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:15 AM  
"Mmm, I'm not complaining..."  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 3:16 AM  
"good" she smiled "mmm want some cunt, LuLu?" she stared at her daughter and licked the head, straddling Lu's face then kissed Paige, who returned the favor  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:17 AM  
"Mmm, that sounds good." Lu agreed, quickly settling to eating out Julia.  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 3:19 AM  
Julia moaned into the kiss as she and Paige continued to bathe that big cock, Paige slurped Lu's balls "mmm LuLu!" she gave good head  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:22 AM  
Lu moaned softly, clearly happy with everything happening.  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 3:23 AM  
Paige playfully pushed her Mum's head down making her deepthroat "there we go, hey Momma Lu how's that feel?" Julia took it all down with experience  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:27 AM  
"Good, so good."  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 3:28 AM  
Julia shook her ass for Lu riding her tongue "mmmm" she pulled off then took it back down drooling so much, Lu's cock and balls drenched in spit from Julia and Paige  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:38 AM  
"Such a sexy lady."  
________________________________________  
Candice LeRae (RP)Today at 3:39 AM  
Julia pulled off and smiled at the compliments, turning and kissing Lu as Paige continued to suck cock  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:40 AM  
Lu smiled, letting the kiss deepen.  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 3:41 AM  
"mmm love you" she moaned as her fingers playing with Lu's cute haircut, Paige loved that her Mum was happy again "aww you two" she teared up  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:44 AM  
"Love you too Jules." Lu purred, smiling as she stroked tears off Paige's cheek. "No tears from you either madam."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 3:46 AM  
she smiled big "aww you're so good to her Momma...she's my World, both of ya are" Julia teared up kissing on Lu's cheek "Paige let Momma Lu eat that lil cunt, I need to give this amazing cock a ride"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:47 AM  
Lu smiled, kissing Julia's cheek softly. "Precious girls."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 3:49 AM  
"you're precious too love...gosh I can't stand it anymore...Lufisto...please marry me?" Paige smiled getting a box handing it to her Mum  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:52 AM  
"Yes... Yes I will." Lu agreed quickly.  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 3:53 AM  
Julia smiled slipping the ring on Lu's finger, kissing her deep and stroking her, Paige smiled big hugging them both "you two need alone time, Mella just buzzed, I better go"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:53 AM  
Lu smiled. "See you later then Paigey."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 3:54 AM  
"bye my babygirl" she smiled pulling Lu into another kiss, sliding onto that big cock  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 3:57 AM  
Lu moaned softly, kissing Julia fiercely. "I love you Jules." Her voice was warm even as she set a pace.  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 3:58 AM  
she smiled again into the kiss "from kicking each other's asses to loving each other deeply, what a Journey, i'm falling so deeply for you LuLu, I love you" she started riding slowly  
"ohhh yess get you some"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:01 AM  
"My wife to be..." Lu smiled. "So eloquent and beautiful."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:02 AM  
"you're so cute" she whispered smiling big and laying back for Lu  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:11 AM  
Lu smiled, moving to position herself inside Julia, quickly upping her pace. "I love you. My Julia..."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:11 AM  
Julia held Lu's cheeks staring into her eyes "wait...Alicia Atout is pregnant? did I read that right? Wolf got her meat! horny lil animal" she laughed holding tight "love you my Sweet Lu"  
she moaned loudly  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:17 AM  
"Mmm, lucky Wolf." Lu teased, upping her pace fast.  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:19 AM  
*Julia glared and laughed again, smacking Lu's ass with one hand, her fingers through her love's hair "we're throwing her a baby shower" she moaned again cumming hard  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:24 AM  
"Okay babe." Lu agreed, soon hitting her own release and letting herself cum with a moan. "But we need a child of our own."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:25 AM  
Julia sucked on Lu's nipples as she felt the gush "mmm fuck!" she held Lu's cheek "maybe I can pop out one more for ya"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:26 AM  
"Mmm, at least one." Lu teased. "You know we'd not be the first to get... carried away."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:27 AM  
"yeah I know about the water situation and the Full Moon making everyone go crazy" she laughed kissing her wifey  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:28 AM  
Lu smiled, kissing back. "I love you, my girl."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:28 AM  
Paige looked in with Mella smiling "love you too, my hero"  
she seen Mella "hey Mella heard the news?"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:29 AM  
Lu smiled, noting Mella's grin. "Oh she knows."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:30 AM  
"yeah nothing stays quiet here"  
she kissed all over Lu's neck and chest "are ya having Havok and Nev serving on yer side?"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:32 AM  
"I should think so." Lu smiled. "If you don't mind?"  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:33 AM  
"ya choice, just asking...i'll have babygirl and our sweet daughter in law on my side"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:38 AM  
"Sounds perfect to me."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:38 AM  
"gosh love, that deep voice driving me mad" Julia smiled rubbing Lu's chest and arms "hope this helps your Anxiety"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:39 AM  
"Mmm, you always help baby."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:41 AM  
"glad cause I know it sucks to suffer like that" she teared up a bit "you help me in every way possible, this badass Mum is so thankful"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:42 AM  
Lu murred softly, nestling into her neck. "My sweet lady, I'll never not help you."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:43 AM  
Julia laughed softly "you're so turned on by the way I speak it's precious" as she kept rubbing Lu's head and back  
"sweet Lord baby Jesus I love you" she steals Lu's favorite random line  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:47 AM  
Lu laughed softly, kissing her sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:47 AM  
Julia kissed back grabbing that ass "damn all that power"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:49 AM  
"All for you."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:50 AM  
"Jordynne posted some pics of her and Brooke's kids...so precious"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:53 AM  
"See, they'd have plenty of people to play with..."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:54 AM  
"like a Daycare, Roy Jr will have a blast making new friends when he comes visit" she smiled  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 4:57 AM  
Lu smirked. "You know Paigey will probably invite all her friends with kids over too."  
________________________________________  
Julia "Sweet Saraya" Hamer (RP)Today at 4:58 AM  
"the more the merrier, we better make a big list of food then" Julia rubbed Lu's big ass "mmm love my big woman"  
________________________________________  
LuFisto (Shewolf)Today at 5:12 AM  
Lu smiled, kissing her softly. "Love you too babe."


	74. Mandy Rose/Sonya Deville Part 1

Daria sits on the couch with her beautiful bestie celebrating their wedding anniversary, one whole year as they are both setting up new phones "whaaaaaa?" she teases Mandy over her freak outs about what Apps they have laughing as they lay naked under the blanket "new phone...who dis?"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Yesterday at 11:58 PM  
(seemed fitting)  
"Don't twease..." Mandy had pouted slightly, blinking at Daria playfully, her voice innocent. "Not my fault I'm a blonde bombshell..." Mandy had laughed slightly all the same, moving to kiss Daria's cheek anyways, taking a selfie. "Happy Anniversary babes."  
________________________________________  
December 14, 2018  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:01 AM  
"i'm not...or am i?" *she smirks with her hair down, no make up just chillin' "Happy Anniversary!" she smiles big  
she nudges Mandy "there may be a Krispie Kreme App...omg all the donuts!" being all enthusiastic, their love for each other and donuts known all over  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:05 AM  
"All the free doughnuts..." Mandy giggled. "Maybe we could order them to be delivered... and eat them off each other?"  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:06 AM  
Daria laughs again loving how her wife says things and takes a pic of Devil whistling for him as he lays in his doggy bed "Devil! look at Momma" snaps a pic of him looking "my boy"  
he then whimpers getting up scratching at the door  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:08 AM  
"Uhoh, Puppy needs to pee..." Mandy smiled, getting out of bed to let the dog out, innocently forgetting she was naked.  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:09 AM  
"mmmph" she laughs hard shaking her head "dude!...put some pants on Amanda it's cold as balls out there"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:11 AM  
Mandy had smiled, turning to snag her robe. "Close enough..." She had let the dog out to pee and watched quietly until he came back inside, locking him in once he was done and padding back to the bedroom, dropping her robe inside the door.  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
"good girl" she holds a thumb up and sits up "they do have an APP! holy shit!" installing it "donuts...donuts" she sings their song, looking and smiling "lord almighty thank you for blessing me with such a HOT ass wife"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:16 AM  
"Mmm, you plan to... play... with your hot ass, wet ass, wife?"  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:17 AM  
she checks some pics on Twitter liking Mandy's new bikini pic showing that big booty "damn skippy!" she puts her phone down pulling her hair in ponytail "Hair Up...Square Up"  
teasing again "whaaaa?"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:20 AM  
"No teasing..." Mandy whined, slipping into bed all the same and moving to kiss Sonya. "Not unless you plan to fuck me raw...."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"i wasn't..." she smirks kissing back then sucking on her wife's neck and pinching her nipples "you're so cute!" she kisses Mandy again offering her tongue and grabbing that ass  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:28 AM  
Mandy moaned softly, kissing back hungrily and wriggling under Sonya's touch. "Mmmm, DarBaby..." Her voice was slightly husky. "You feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:30 AM  
Daria jumps a bit feeling Mandy's feet "cold feet!" she glares as she kisses down her wife's neck and over that beautiful chest  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:31 AM  
"Sowwy." Mandy had murmured, moaning softly at Daria's kisses, running her arms over Daria's back lightly.  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:34 AM  
"mmm it's ok babe" she starts sucking those tits hard, getting them so wet and pulling off each one "damn, those abs" she moves down licking over them, slowly fingering her wife's pussy laying her back and getting ontop  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:36 AM  
Mandy had moaned delightedly, letting Daria lick and suckle at her, letting her legs fall wider open when Daria began to finger her and move on top of her. "Mmmm, babe.... fuck me..."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
she then smirks and raspberries her abs and inner thighs loving how that Blonde Goddes squirms and giggles, one loud deep sounding one on her right inner thigh  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:38 AM  
Mandy squealed and laughed softly "Mmmm, tease..."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:39 AM  
Daria smiles big "why did you retweet my pic with Bayley with laugh emojis? you like that huh?" she rubs Mandy's pussy hard with her palm, sliding fingers back in and biting that clit  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:41 AM  
"You looked so cute Dari..." Mandy giggled, gasping and arching hard at Daria's push into her. "Mmmm, fuck babe... more..."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:42 AM  
"i know" her long tongue lapping up and down then pinching those pussy lips making a nice puddle of juices "pussy shots!" she loudly slurps it up  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:44 AM  
Mandy moaned softly and needily, arching to Daria's tongue. "Mmmmm...."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
Daria raises her eyebrows being silly as she pulls Mandy's clit like spaghetti, her feet in the air holding her wife's hands "  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:48 AM  
Mandy had gripped Daria's hands tightly, whining at Daria's teasing already super close  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:49 AM  
she smiles "on 3...favorite Christmas movie...." as she pulls off and counts, knowing always that they say the same answer, one of their bestie trademarks "1....2...3! Snowglobe Christmas!"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:52 AM  
"Snowglobe Christmas!"  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:52 AM  
laughing hard squeezing her hands moving up ontop of her wife breathing "dude! we know each other too well" remembering the other night they did it 10 times in a row, both their Moms getting a kick out of it too  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:53 AM  
Mandy had smiled softly. "Yeah well... there's a reason I married you."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
"uh huh" she smiles after catching her breath kissing her wife, juices on her lips  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:55 AM  
Mandy had smiled, kissing Daria softly. "You plan to leave me hanging, meanie?"  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"just for a bit hotstuff" she smirks "while you were sleeping earlier i checked messages and guess what?"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:59 AM  
"Mmm, what?" Mandy asked innocently.  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
"chicken butt!" she laughs again  
"no seriously....Shayna and Macey got married"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 1:03 AM  
Mandy had smiled, nestling into Daria's neck slightly with a laugh, although she also aww'd softly at Daria's next comment. "Well it's about time, Macey needed someone who could take care of her..."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 1:04 AM  
"yeah Shayna is a doll...Macey deserves to be happy" she smiles and slowly starts to grind on her wife "mmm love my Goddess"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:05 PM  
"I'm sure Shayna will make her happy." Mandy murmured, moaning softly when Sonya began to grind on her, bucking a little and panting. "Mmm, god Babe... I love how you fuck me."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:07 PM  
"just like I do for you hmm?" Daria smiled and kissed Mandy's neck and cheek lovingly you make it so easy for me to love you and do my best to please you beautiful" she starts grinding harder loving the buck  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:14 PM  
"Mmm, yes... just like that." Mandy agreed. "I love you Dar... especially when you get all dominant." Mandy had whined at the lift in grinding speed and power, arching slightly to let Daria hit home harder. "Ad you always please me..." Her words cut off into a shrill whine, soon turning to a moan. "Mmmm, babeeee, harder."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:17 PM  
"I love you too, since the first day we met at the Tough Enough house and ever since then.." she breathes heavy mid sentence licking and sucking her wife's nipples being a bit more aggressive, which was natural to her "that's my focus Mandy, to make you feel so good" going for the Homerun  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:28 PM  
Mandy had moaned loudly at the licking and sucking of her nipples, panting her wife's name hotly. "Oooh, fuck... Babes..." Mandy soon came undone, still rutting desperately even as she moved to pull Daria over her thigh to help her get off.  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:30 PM  
Daria smiles feeling the rush and then starts lapping up juices from Mandy's tight pussy hungrily, biting her clit like she earlier "mmmm sweet as donut glaze"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:32 PM  
Mandy had moaned softly. "Sweet just for you, my sexy beast."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:34 PM  
she kneels up smiling big and flexing then posing like she always does in MMA mode "ooo Paige sent us her new line of lipsticks!" she rubs Mandy's inner thighs as they talk  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:37 PM  
"Mmm, she's cute like that." Mandy had smiled softly, gently stroking Daria's hair. "Although I bet she wants us to 'test how long they last' in terms of ladyfucking and smudging lipsticks...."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:40 PM  
"very, and she spoils Carmella so much too, or maybe other way around, oh we're gonna be on watch...it's an Absolution" she laughs then kisses her wife  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:41 PM  
"They spoil each other a lot..." Mandy smiled. "You know Carmy'll probably propose at Christmas... like the tacky little child she is..." Mandy had laughed.  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:43 PM  
"like someone I know...who could that be...who acts like a cute child for attention" she smirks tickling Mandy  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:46 PM  
Mandy had giggled happily "At least I don't cry if you have to work..."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:47 PM  
Daria makes a face "hey...I only do it sometimes when I didn't get enough sleep...shh" she cuddles her wife up  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:50 PM  
Mandy had smiled, kissing Daria's hairline softly. "You know I found it cute, sulky baby." Her voice was tender "You know, I swear Christmas at WWE is just going to get gayer... not least with Fergal all over Drew..."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:51 PM  
Daria smiles content nodding "what isn't cute to you?" she just laughs "Tis the Season..." Daria looks over at Devil playing with his toy "get it boy"  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 12:54 PM  
"Mmm, R-Truth?" Mandy laughed "Tis the season indeed... wonder if Seth's managed to get Paul to stop being a dick to his ex yet..." The comment was lazy but Mandy smiled all the same, knowing Seth being with Triple H had at least meant he left Stephanie alone. "Devil's enjoying that toy isn't he?" Mandy smiled, laughing at the yip in reply. "Love ya too DevilBoy."  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 12:56 PM  
"no clue babe...nadda" she nods watching and cuddling with kisses to her wife's neck laughing "now that was cute!"  
"i'm too focused on us to worry about anything else"  
"that booty though...what a peach!" knowing everyone posts peach emojis for booties all the time  
________________________________________  
Mandy Rose Berenato (ShewolfRP)Today at 1:20 PM  
"Mmm, peachy keen and willing to open." Mandy laughed. "Love ya Daria."  
(annnd switch?)  
________________________________________  
Jersey Devil Daria Berenato (RP)Today at 1:20 PM  
Daria smiles and checks her phone as they become lazy "love you more"


	75. Mandy Rose/Sonya Deville Part 2

Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
Daria Berenato always did everything and anything to spoil her bestie and wife Mandy, cooking amazing meals or bringing home a dozen donuts from Krispie Kreme. Daria walked in one morning as Mandy slept in, Devil barking "hey buddy, is Mommy still sleeping?" she smiled and walked into the bedroom putting the box near her wife's nose "hot, fresh, and goooooooey...just how i love that pussy, gonna stick my tongue in that hole..." wiggling her tongue, she knew Mandy giggled when she said gooey in that sexy low voice "wakey wakey, I even have a container of just glaze" she had some Starbucks coffees for them aswell, pinching Mandy's booty "DONUTS!"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy woke somewhat slowly, yelping at the smell of Donuts. "You got food?" She asked almost instantly.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"I got food" she smiled kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy smirked, kissing Daria hotly. "That's my wife.... you know me so well."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"mmm well good morning sunshine" speaking into the kiss "I sure do" opening the box and eating with Mandy  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy smiled, eating her food. "So, plans for today?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"spoiling you, gym, dinner at your Family's Resturant with my Mom and Dad...the usual"  
Daria smiled as she ate  
"whaaaa" teasing Mandy  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
"You could leave the gym and just... lift me?" Mandy suggested playfully, slapping Daria's arm softly even as she continued to eat. "Tease."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"oh i'll lift you...onto my face" Daria laughed at the slap "hey careful"  
holding her wife "did you see Sara and Kelly's baby girl? she's adorable"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
"As if I could hurt you anyway..." Mandy smirked, eating another donut. "Yeah, they seem happy too."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"right" Daria kissed Mandy's cheek "yeah we need a reunion with her and Chelsea soon" eating another one aswell "mmm so good"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy smirked, finishing her food slowly. "Maybe we could... burn off some of the sugar... or use the glaze for... fun?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"sounds like a good idea" she smiled big pulled her hair back and undressed "cause when you make that face..drives me crazy"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy smirked, stripping off her sleep shirt and settling back on the bed, fully naked. "Then come get me, my strong woman."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"hot Momma, my goodness" she took some glaze spreading it over Mandy's nipples and bellybutton then started licking  
"mmm yummy"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy moaned softly, enjoying the feeling of being licked at. "Enjoy babe, you deserve it."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"oh I am, I have an amazingly Saxxy wife" Daria smirked and added some glaze on her wife's pussy, licking more, holding those smooth legs over her shoulders  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy smiled, moaning softly even as she let Daria enjoy her however she wished, she was more than happy to let her take control.(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"this glaze is even better on pussy wanna try?" she smiled loving the pleasure Mandy got from her  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
"Mmm, you offering?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
Daria turned around to 69 with Mandy "you know I am"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy smiled, stealing a little glaze before licking Daria's pussy with it still in her mouth, her moan soft. "Mmm, you taste amazing babe."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"ohhhh Mandy!" she moaned as her toes curled a bit smiling "thanks my love, damn feels nice to be ontop for a 69 for once" she continued licking  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy giggled and returned to her own licking.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
riding her wife's tongue and shaking her ass a bit, Daria held Mandy's legs open wider while she darted her tongue deeper  
"got you something for Valentine's" she moaned  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
"Mmm, oh yeah?" Mandy asked, moaning soon after even as she worked her tongue into Daria, using her skills to pleasure her wife.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"mmhmm cause I gotta spoil my girl" hands massaging those legs as she enjoyed her wife "god you make it hard to talk sometimes" Daria laughed  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
"Are you complaining about being loved?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"me complain? never!" she smacked Mandy's ass "titties, kitties, and booty"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
"Wanna make me purr?" Mandy asked teasingly.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"like always, I made you purr before we even started having sex Amanda" Daria slid fingers in, pumping them  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
"You did... but I do love letting you wreck me." Mandy moaned, spreading her legs a little wider and openingly rutting into the pace.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
Daria's tongue went as deep as it could go, breathing deep as she was pleasured, setting a faster pace "mmm let me taste that sweetness" feeling herself getting close  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy moaned again, upping her pace even as she let herself cum, squealing loudly.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"mmm babe" she came undone aswell, licking up every drop "Devil almost jumped on me for the donuts when I came in"  
she smiled laying back kissing her wife "ready to see your gift?"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
"Hungry boy huh?" Mandy laughed. "Mmm, sure... do I need to dress?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"yeah he is but I bought him some treats" she laughed and stared "yeah just get a robe and slippers on"  
she teased "it's nipply out there" as Daria pinched Mandy's nipple  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy squeaked and laughed, getting up and finding her slippers, wrapping a robe around herself.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
she smiled big standing and putting her black robe and slippers on "ooo my Golden Goddess"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy smiled, linking her arm through Daria's. "All yours."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
Daria took Mandy out, grabbing Devil's leash "go walk?" his ears perked as he barked "good boy lets go give Mommy her gift"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy smiled, nuzzling into Daria's side a little.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"my Dad made a good deal on this for you and here it is...your brand new Benz" she kissed her wife's cheek, holding Devil's leash as he sat  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy gasped softly. "Baaaabe.... you didn't have to do that."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
Daria smiled loving the excitement "and it has everything you need thanks to Taylor's husband"  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
"Aw, remind me to thank him."  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"of course, I love you so much my Valentine" she smiled again kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Trish Stratus (Shewolf)02/12/2019  
Mandy smiled, kissing her wife softly.  
________________________________________  
Amy Dumas (RP)02/12/2019  
"so beautiful" Daria walked a bit to let Devil do his business "we can drive it to the Resturant to show your parents for dinner".


	76. Maria Kanellis/Jessika Carr Part 1

Jessika Carr was NXT's first female Referee and she was very good at her job...being a former in-ring performer herself she worked hard and excelled at everything she's done...tonight...she was reffing a title match between NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler and Dakota Kai, longtime rivalry...she holds the title up to show everyone as the Ring Announcer does the introductions  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:26 PM  
Maria had been watching quietly backstage, taking in what was happening. She knew her husband's threats, knew that, at least until Vince gave Stephanie full control she would have to do what she was told. She hated it, but she was also smart enough to see what she might be facing. She had not been aware of Mike until he moved closer, flinching away as he came too close. She had known when Jessika first tried to help her that it would make things worse, she had flinched again when she backed away, hating that she still had to fear him. Salvation had come in the form of a security guard, and a second female Referee, this time just visiting her girlfriend. Lisa and Aubrey had hidden her away, standing guard. Maria had watched the rest of the show from the room, looking up when she heard Aubrey walking away, hating her fear. Aubrey had waited until the match was over to head out to ring, whispering to Jessika that 'the lady you kissed needs help' before taking over for the next match, watching Jessika carefully before hissing 'GO' at her.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Yesterday at 11:30 PM  
Jessika holds up Shayna's hand in Victory then looked to Aubrey concerned at what she tells her "ok thanks girl..I got this" she quickly slides under the ropes and heads up the ramp, a few fans clapping for her, loving her skill as she reaches backstage area making her way to Maria "hey..are you ok?" she spoke in a worrying tone as she approached  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
Maria had shaken her head slightly, still not quite able to speak when Mike pushed through the door, Maria barely taking a breath before scrambling into Jessika's arms, burrowing her face into her neck with a soft whine of pure fear, clearly begging Jessika to keep her safe. "Maria got your whorey ass over here..." Mike's command had drawn a second whine from Maria who burrowed herself harder into Jessika's neck, her voice muffled. "Please make him stop..." Her voice was shaky even as she pushed the words out. "I can't take it anymore."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
Jessika holds Maria close glaring at Mike, who she couldn't stand knowing what was going on "fuck off Mike! if you ever...ever! come near her again you'll be fired on the spot, you're on watch, she lets Maria go getting in Mike's face unphased by him at all* "out!"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
Mike had left only when Lisa dragged him out, forcing him out of the room even as Maria curled into herself, hating herself for letting out a tiny sob of relief, her voice shaking. "Thank you... I... I couldn't..." She had brushed her hair back, forgetting her make up had run and exposing several deep bruises on her neck and face, her breath catching slightly. "I needed to get away..."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Yesterday at 11:45 PM  
-who the hell areyou to get in my face Miss...Referee....- his tone upsetting Jess more as she shoves him at the door yelling "your worst nightmare if I see your face again!" heard by Aubrey and Lisa they arrive to open the door to add assistance "get him out of here...please" -this is bullshit Maria, Fredricka Moon is my child too!- he continues to yell as he's taken away, Jess turns to Maria and checks her out "you're safe...I promise"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
Maria had whined softly again, this whine not the one she used when she was happy, that one was lighter, softer, more musical, this one was more the sound of physical pain and mental torture being expressed, her guard finally dropping as she crossed the room, not thinking twice before leaping into Jessika's arms, her legs wrapping tight around her waist, arms around her neck even as she burrowed closer, her face once again hidden in Jessika's neck above her shirt, the whines slowly easing as she held tightly to the woman who had protected her, silent tears running down her face even as she continuously whispered the words. "Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou." She couldn't quite believe she was safe yet, but she felt less afraid wrapped around Jessika, her tiny frame clinging to Jessika's taller, buffer frame, her chest rubbing against Jessika's as she tried to breathe, her entire body curled into the other woman to seek comfort.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
Jess tears up seeing the hurt in Maria's eyes, in her voice, on her body as she catches her in her arms hugging closely "you're welcome...I have no tolerance for assholes..i been through abuse myself" she softly kisses Maria's cheek, kissing the tears away staring at the lil Firecracker in her safe arms "you'll be ok" she whispers  
"you belong to me...come stay with me...marry me...I love you"  
________________________________________  
December 16, 2018  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 12:02 AM  
Maria had gasped at the words 'I love you' words she had always said to Mike and never had returned, the gimmick of true love had soured fast and yet... hearing Jessika say it... she believed it. She felt loved, even in the few moments Jessika had protected her, she still remembered how the kiss had felt, how safe she had felt then too. "Yes... Yes I'll marry you Jess, I love you too." Her words were quick and honest, her smile slightly sweet as she stole a glance at Jessika, refusing to let go and choosing instead to kiss the tears from Jessika's cheeks, hesitantly moving to kiss Jessika's lips, barely hiding the catch in her breath as she did so, her eyes closing as she felt herself tighten her grip on Jessika, her eyes opening and shining with love and trust.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 12:05 AM  
Jess smiles big leaning in and kissing back, feeling Maria's sweet breath against her mouth, her own eyes closed as they made out for a bit "I adore you and little Moonbeam very much, you both deserve safety and comfort"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 12:09 AM  
"Moonbeam..." Maria had smiled, stroking Jessika's cheek even as she carefully untangled herself from around Jessika, still reluctant to let go, although she did take Jessika's hand to kiss it softly. "That's very cute, a nickname for Freddie Moon from her new mommy..." Her smile was sweeter as she added. "I can't wait to come home with you... and let you keep me safe and comforted."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 12:11 AM  
Jess releases Maria so she can change to head out with her new Fiancee, she watches smiling as her hand is kissed "she's precious like her Mother...and yes anything you need don't be afraid to ask ok Firecracker?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 12:12 AM  
Maria smiled, moving away to change herself, having been asked to show up in kit. She had been more than happy to return to Jessika's side having packed her bags. "All I need right now is to go home... with you."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 12:14 AM  
"oh another thing....I want your Mom, Dad, and sister over for Christmas" she says for them to celebrate their engagement loving Maria's family as she changed, showing off her toned body letting her long dirty blonde hair  
down as she gets her clothes out  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
"I can ask them to come, sure..." Maria smiled, watching Jessika slightly coyly, unable to stop herself commenting. "Wow... you are so beautiful... all buff and strong... sexy..."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 12:29 AM  
Jess smiles big and flexes showing off even more "my Mom will be cooking, we can go shopping, watch some Christmas movies, all the fun things babe"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
"That sounds lovely..." Maria smiled. "Moonbeam will love it... she's already obsessed with eating my hair... or pulling it."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 12:37 AM  
as she gets dressed laughing softly listening to Maria talk about the baby, Jess admits to something "I got your Playboy issue when in came out...actually, I have yours, Chyna's, Candice, Sable, and Torrie"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 12:41 AM  
Maria had smiled slightly, blushing at the words although she smiled. "A fine collection of women... although this one you get to keep." She had spoken softly, moving closer and moving to gently stroke a hand over Jessika's toned abs. "Well, keep and actually sleep with."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 12:44 AM  
"you're so beautiful...and what's mine is yours" Jess smiles again taking Maria's hand in hers, leaning in and kissing her again, other hand on her Fiancee's ass, she then pulls back "about the ring...i'm taking you to Kay Jewelers and you can pick out something, a couple things as your Christmas gift, our engagement"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
Maria had smiled softly, leaning up to kiss Jessika again. "You are so amazing... I'm so glad I found you." Her voice was soft as she added. "So, rings... somewhere for dinner... then home?"  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"that's the plan...gotta spoil you right?" she kisses Maria's neck and cheek then changes into a nice pair of pants and top, and her favorite watch, heels as she grabs her bag "you're not walking" she states picking Maria up in her other arm  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:02 AM  
"If you insist, JessikaRabbit." Maria teased, kissing Jessika's nose softly, letting out a soft noise of surprise when Jessika took her bag then picked her up in one arm, smiling as she murmured. "That is so damn sexy..."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
she laughs and smiles "isn't it?" Jess walks out carrying Maria and their bags, smiling at Aubrey and Lisa "thanks ladies, amazing night and show..we're heading out"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"Night Jess..." Aubrey had watched Jessika carry Maria away before sighing and curling an arm around Lisa. "Let's go home." Lisa had merely nodded. Maria had smiled as she let Jessika carry her, content to just hold on and enjoy the ride. "So you pick up women often... physically I mean?"  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 1:10 AM  
she smiles at her friends heading to the SUV then lets Maria down opening her door then puts the bags in the back "not since I Wrestled and well....just to keep Shayna from doing more damage to Dakota...loved how Nikki ran down to chase her, Jessamyn, and Marina off...you know they got engaged?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:20 AM  
"Of course they did." Maria smiled, settling into the car and smiling up at Jessika. "You know Macey was screaming at Nikki after that..."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 1:21 AM  
Jessika smiles again and goes around getting into the driver's side "Nicola's music makes me jump sometimes..and yeah I believe it, her little girl is too precious, she couldn't get over I was a Ref" Jess drives them to the Mall  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
"She likes spooking you huh?" Maria teased. "Macey's kiddo is in love with wrestling." Maria smiled and let Jess drive, watching her happily.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 1:27 AM  
"too much" she laughs "her and Kota are cute, I never seen Kota this happy, unless she was hiding it" she smiles at Maria watching her  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:28 AM  
"Yeah, I think 'Kota's in love with her Crazypants..." Maria murmured.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 1:32 AM  
she nods and turns into the Mall parking lot "here we are precious" Maria's new pet name from Jess  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:35 AM  
"Precious... I like that..." Maria murmured, smiling softly. "You ready to go find food and rings Rabbit?"  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 1:36 AM  
she loves the sound of being called Rabbit...one of her favorite movies "mmhmm lets do this" she parks leaning over for a kiss  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:37 AM  
Maria smiled and kissed Jess softly, taking her time before getting out of the car, making her way around the car to wait for Jess.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 1:39 AM  
Jess grabs purse stepping out and offering her arm "you choose where we eat at the food court, Mexican, Italian..my treat aswell"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:44 AM  
"Damn, how much is Steph paying you Rabbit?" Maria teased. "Italian is my favorite..."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 1:45 AM  
"a good chunk of money" she laughs "I don't like bragging Maria" she nods walking in with her precious "Italian it is"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 1:49 AM  
Maria smiled, gently tucking her arm through Jessika's, letting their hands interlock. "My moneyed honey..." She teased. "I love your cheeky little smile... makes you even more beautiful Rabbit."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 1:51 AM  
Jess locks hands with her precious laughing "thanks yours is pretty darn cute too" she blushes as they head into K Jewelers first  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 2:00 AM  
Maria had smiled, noting the array of necklaces on display as they passed, watching herself in the mirror as she passed, giggling slightly at the sight of herself with Jess, finding herself smiling, it felt right. "I look so darn tiny..." She had muttered, looking down at the rings in front of her. "Oh geez, so many..." She had smiled slightly as she looked them over, finally pointing out a couple. "What about these?"  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 2:01 AM  
she notices the mirror as Maria looked and laughs "cute couple.." she smirks and stops at the engagement rings case to check it out and looks to see what Maria points to "you're adorable"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 2:02 AM

________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 2:04 AM  
Jessika nods in approval "oh wow! I love these!...I want the arrow" she leans her head on Maria's smiling as the lady helps them -may I help you?- she asks  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 2:07 AM  
"The arrow suits you... my big buff protector." Maria murmured, smiling when the sales lady approached. "How much are these?" Maria asked, pointing at the rings. - $1,500 for the pair.- Maria had smiled, glancing up at Jessika with a slight eyebrow raise. "They are beautiful..."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 2:08 AM  
"like you" she flexes as Maria clings to her arm "sure does" Jess grabs her card from her purse "we'll take them"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 2:14 AM  
\- Before I run up the bill is there anything else you need? - The lady asked softly, smiling at Maria's slightly nervous frown even as she watched her glance at the necklaces, turning her attention to Jessika. - Looks like you need to answer... I guess your girl's a little shy.-  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 2:16 AM  
she laughs shaking head rubbing Maria's back, her head still on Maria's "I like those heart arrows"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 2:18 AM  
The Lady smiled and crossed to take down the tray with them on, bringing them over, watching Maria toy shyly with a couple.

 

Maria had glanced up at Jessika, her voice low and timid. "I can't choose."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 2:19 AM  
"the heart one precious, 2nd option she showed us" she takes the ring and kneels holding Maria's hand "love you so much...thanks for the honor of saying yes"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 2:23 AM  
Maria smiled, shyly letting Jessika slide the ring onto her finger, the lady smiling at them both, noting how quietly Maria spoke. "Thank you for proposing Rabbit." The Lady had smiled, quickly removing both the necklaces she had seen Maria looking at, wrapping them both in boxes before adding them to the ring boxes, ringing up the one necklace and putting the second through as half off, using her manager code to reduce the rings at the same time. - Consider the second necklace a little gift from us to you... the two of you are too cute. -  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 2:25 AM  
"anything to make you happy" she tears up standing and kissing her Fiancee, she then looks at the lady "awww thank you so much!" she smiles big  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 2:29 AM  
Maria had smiled, gently stroking Jessika's tears off her cheek, cuddling herself into Jessika's side as she slid the ring onto Jessika's finger as she kissed her. "Thank you ma'am." Maria murmured, watching Jessika pay for the rings and necklaces.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 2:32 AM  
she watches Maria sliding the ring on her finger then pays for everything "Merry Christmas" she tells the lady who was so sweet to them "hungry babe?"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 2:33 AM  
Maria smiled, nodding slightly. "Yeah, little bit."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 2:35 AM  
she smiles again taking her precious to the Italian restaurant and getting them a private booth  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 2:38 AM  
Maria had smiled, making use of the booth to curl up against Jess' side, smiling softly. "You're spoiling me already..." She murmured.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 2:40 AM  
Jess slides her arm around Maria loving the closeness "much more to come...i'm already thinking of our Honeymoon location...but...you have to wait till Christmas morning"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 2:46 AM  
"Mmm, Then I won't ask..." Maria teased. "I like surprises.... if it's not... you know... bad stuff." She had smiled as she looked at the menu, glancing up when the waiter came to order, her smile soft as he glanced at her bags, then the rings on their fingers, taking Jessika's hand as she ordered, noting him making a note, leaning to whisper the words "Wonder what he's up to?" to her.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 2:49 AM  
holding hands with you shrugging "you'll love it I promise...and I dunno...my bet is we're getting a free couples meal" she orders first "salad, breadsticks, coke, and i'll have the sausage on fettucini" she looks at Maria for her order  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 2:54 AM  
Maria had given her order quietly, choosing to mirror much of Jessika's meal. "and the gnocchi..." Maria had smiled as the waiter nodded, taking their order to the pass, adding free sparkling wine and a note that the meals were on the house. (small time jump to the food arriving.)  
Maria had smiled when the food came, watching as the waiter set out the food, smiling when he uncapped the wine and served it. "Your meals are completely on us... congratulations."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 2:58 AM  
starts eating with you "soo good" listening "wow! what a night! thank you so much" she pours them each a glass and toasts "to us my precious Maria Kanellis-Heiser"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:01 AM  
Maria had smiled, nibbling a few breadsticks as she listened to Jessika talk, toasting her new fiancee with a clear smile, her voice soft. "To us... my sweet Rabbit. Jessika Kanellis-Heiser."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:02 AM  
she smiles and kisses her precious Firecracker having sauce on her bottom lip  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:05 AM  
Maria smiled, gently licking the sauce off Jessika's lower lip "So messy."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:06 AM  
she laughs and slips a noodle into her mouth and the other end into Maria's  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:07 AM  
Maria had murred softly, lightly nibbling her way towards Jessika.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:07 AM  
Jess nibbles to meet Maria in the middle kissing her deep, rubbing her precious' back  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:09 AM  
Maria had smiled, purring softly into the kiss, loving the feel of Jessika rubbing her back, breaking away to carefully scoop up some gnocchi to share.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:10 AM  
she smiles licking lips and watches "ooo this should be fun"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:10 AM  
Maria smiled. "Might be a little messy, that okay?"  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:11 AM  
"it happens" she nibbles the gnocchi with her precious  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:16 AM  
Maria smiled, nibbling her way closer, letting out a tiny squeak of surprise when the gnocchi fell apart, a little of it rolling down her neck and collarbone, disappearing into her shirt. "Uh... oops?"  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:18 AM  
she laughs at the squeak "aww" Jess sees the food roll down Maria's neck and down her shirt "looks like you need help there messy" she teases kissing her precious' neck then looks down her top "no bra" she smirks  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:21 AM  
Maria smiled, biting her lower lip slightly. "Bras seem kinda a waste sometimes..." She admitted, smiling at Jess' light kiss at her neck. "You're welcome to clean me up Rabbit."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:22 AM  
'yes I know...I wanna see the goods not work for them" she laughs again and pinches Maria's tit "mmm getting to touch you naked will be so amazing Maria"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:29 AM  
"Unless it's for sports..." Maria teased, giggling softly at Jessika's small pinch. "Maybe when we get home Rabbit." Her smile was sweet as she kept eating and drinking, her smirk cheekier as she added. "Although we could always go shopping for a little... naughty fun?"  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:30 AM  
"sports bras are so comfy" she smiles at the thoughts in her head "can't wait Firecracker" she eats and drinks as they talk nodding "I did say anything"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:33 AM  
Maria smiled, finally cleaning herself up and working on finishing her meal, barely hiding her small noises of pleasure as she ate, getting her appetite back. "You'd better come with me then... help me choose."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:35 AM  
Jessicka smiles at the lil noises from Maria "I will"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:36 AM  
Maria purred softly. "Good." She had finally finished her meal, working on her drinks next.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:37 AM  
Jess finishes aswell and starts to drink "mmm yummy...babe...I love you"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:38 AM  
"I love you too Rabbit." Maria smiled, slowly draining her wine and her coke.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:39 AM  
finishing up she kisses Maria again  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:42 AM  
Maria smiled, gathering her things and rising to hold a hand out to Jessika.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:43 AM  
she stands smiling and taking Maria's hand heading out with her  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:43 AM  
"So... do we want to go high end for this... since... low budget toys tend to break."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:44 AM  
"absolutely" she slides her arm around her Firecracker showing everyone that she loves her Fiancee  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:47 AM  
(and jump to home/the bedroom)  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:48 AM  
she slips her heels off showing Maria her home smiling big, loving the kisses she got while driving, carrying the bags  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:51 AM  
Maria smiled, looking around Jessika's home and hallway as she took off her shoes and jacket, pausing to walk to the nearest bin and shake the loose gnocchi out of her shirt before rolling her shoulders and removing her shirt, a little shy but knowing she needed to put it in the wash anyway.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:52 AM  
"good thing I have an extra room...we can decorate it for Moonbeam" she smiles and laughs seeing Maria taking care of the food in her shirt biting her lip "mmm they grew since the Playboy days"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:54 AM  
"That will be wonderful..." Maria agreed, finishing putting her shirt in the wash and turning to face Jessika, smiling at the way she bit her lip, crossing to take her hand. "You can touch... but maybe we should find that bed first... don't want to get too carried away..."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:55 AM  
she softly rubs Maria's chest cupping those beautiful tits and kissing her Fiancee, pulling her close with a hand on her ass  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:59 AM  
Maria had murred softly, responding sweetly to the kiss, giggling slightly at the hand on her ass, moving to lightly brush her hand over Jessika's clothing. "We are still far too dressed right now..." Her voice was teasing even as she moved to unbutton Jessika's shirt, pushing it from her and watching her body revealled to her with a small smile, her touch soft on Jessika's abs, her sigh of contentment sweet.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 4:01 AM  
"I also have a game room down stairs in the basement, with arcades and pool, foosball, and a few other things" she smiles holding Maria's leg on her hip after she is undressed, helping her Firecracker out  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 4:11 AM  
Maria had smiled softly, glad of their shared nakedness, her smile almost catlike as she hopped a couple times to gage distance, then leapt somewhat gracefully onto Jessika, using the power to take them both down to the bed, kneeling over Jessika and smiling. "Hi..." Her smirk was almost innocent. "Love you."(edited)  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 4:13 AM  
Jess catches and falls with Maria into the bed laying back "hello.." her hands slide down grabbing that Firecracker's sexy bubble butt "mmmm love you too" her mouth catching Maria's neck and then over those beautiful tits, sucking softly  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 4:22 AM  
Maria had shivered at the way Jessika's lips travelled down her neck and over her breasts, moaning softly at Jessika's suckling, stroking hair out of her lover's eyes and smiling softly. "That feels so good Rabbit..."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 4:25 AM  
she smiles looking up at the beautiful woman ontop of her as she arches to grind her pussy against Maria's while she kisses back up kissing Maria's lovely lil pout, discovering that tongue she once saw in a picture  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 4:31 AM  
Maria had moaned sofly, letting the kiss deepen even as she shifted so they were skin to skin completely, her soft gasp of pleasure all the sweet er for being in a deep kiss with Jessika, her lover, her smile soft even as she moved to cup Jessika's ass, grinding down against her.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 4:33 AM  
Jess moans as her toes curl in pleasure, excited to be home with the love of her life, the woman she vowed to protect and trade vows with, one hand combing through Maria's long red hair arching as they make each other moan "mmm" Jess sucks Maria's tongue  
she slurps it and starts to trace the sexy tanlines Maria had  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 4:39 AM  
Maria had purred when Jessika stroked her hair, moving to cup her cheek as the kiss deepened further, her moan soft but still audible when she felt Jessika sucking and slurping on her tongue, moaning louder as she felt Jessika's fingers tracing her tanlines, her smile sweet as she moved to run her hand from Jessika's ass around to her chest, lightly playing with Jessika's breasts.  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 4:41 AM  
Jessika pulls off slowly and smiles loving how Maria touches her, picking up speed to show more domination as Maria rides against her, breathing heavy "ahhh" she then pulls her hair into a ponytail  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 4:44 AM  
Maria had moaned softly, arching slightly more to Jessika's speed change, panting even as Jessika pulled her hair into a ponytail, dipping to let her lips brush Jessika's ear, almost whispering her request. "Harder.... Babe, I need more."(edited)  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 4:48 AM  
"my sexy Playboy Centerfold" she smirks and kisses Maria's cheek and neck going harder at the request of that Firecracker, almost scissoring "ohhh god"  
she then pauses "more? well lets try one of those new toys.." she reaches over the side of the bed and grabs one  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 4:53 AM  
Maria had smiled, watching Jessika slide into the strap-on, moaning softly at the sight and moving, slightly shyly, to roll them so Jessika was on top of her, arching to guide the strap into herself with a small moan, her legs closing around Jessika's hips, her lips brushing Jessika's ear even as she felt the toy filling her, reclaiming her body for the first time in years. "Mmm, it fits perfectly, just like we do..."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 4:55 AM  
Jessika smiles and starts to slide the cock into Maria slowly and give her Friecracker a slow fuck loving the whispers and breath on her ear, Maria's lips feeling so soft "I agree...how's that so far?" she asks wanting her girl to feel amazing and satisfied  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 4:58 AM  
"Good... so good." Maria almost purred the words, her arms slipping around Jessika's neck, her smile soft as she lightly drew her nails over Jessika's back, not enough to really hurt, but enough to leave a sensation of mild scratching. "You feel so good Rabbit... so good."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 5:00 AM  
Jessika nuzzles Maria's neck as she slides those arms around her, starting to pick up speed, shivering and flexing from those scratches "I love that, feels good my precious Firecracker"  
her tits rubbing against Maria's  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 5:05 AM  
Maria smiled, moving to gently repeat the gesture, moaning softly at the raise in speed, letting herself buck to the pace, her body slowly relaxing as she let love and passion blend. "I love you, Rabbit...."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 5:08 AM  
"love you Firecracker" she smiles loving being called Rabbit over and over as she licks Maria's tits, swirling tongue around the soft pink nipples and tanlines, she presses the toy deeper  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 5:11 AM  
Maria had moaned again, unable to hide her small whine, this one definitely one of pleasure, her hips bucking harder as she let Jessika press deeper, cupping Jessika's head in her hand, stroking her hair gently even as she let herself stretch, her breath coming in small pants and whines of pleasure, her voice shaking when she spoke. "Mmm, fuck me harder Rabbit... I'm yours..."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 5:16 AM  
"gonna make you cumm sooo much" Jessika plants a soft kiss to Maria's chest feeling her Firecracker's toes curl into her ass, those soft feet driving her wild to give her all, every inch finally going in  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 5:18 AM  
Maria had moaned at Jessika's words, her smile quick and happy and warm. "Please do Rabbit, I want to cum for you.... so much." Her body arched again to push Jessika deeper still, her moan louder as she added. "Take me, please Rabbit. I need you... give me all of it, the power, the speed... fuck me. Fuck me hard, I need it."(edited)  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 5:20 AM  
Jessika grips the sheets sweating and going as hard as she can, nipping at Maria's hard nipples and licking sweat from her abs, her sweat dripping from her forehead and chest, some hair loosening from the ponytail "ah fuck it!" she undoes it and just cranks up  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 5:24 AM  
Maria had moaned hotly, gently wiping as much sweat as she could off Jessika's forehead, her release hard and fast, drawing a near primal scream from her when she did finally cum, her grip tighter around Jessika's neck, her lips pressed fiercely to Jessika's even as she began to softly sob, her words weak but still audible. "I love you so much Rabbit.... I've never felt so... so free. So loved. My Rabbit, my love... my Jess."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 5:26 AM  
"holy shit! you're a good fuck" Jessika lays on Maria's chest, her toes curling on her Firecracker's feet lifting her head kissing back hard breathing heavy "me neither" she just stares for a moment "I love you truly, madly, deeply" she smiles  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:00 PM  
Maria had smiled softly, stroking Jessika's hair when she lay her head on Maria's chest, loving the intensity of Jessika's stare and words, the soft smile melting her further. "I love you just as much Rabbit." She paused then kissed Jessika softly. "You are so beautiful when you focus on me... on fucking me." Her smile was sweeter as she added. "I hope I can make you feel as wonderful as you are."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:02 PM  
Jessika smiles softly calming down and kissing Maria back enjoying her precious "I almost forgot I have to tape an AMBY interview with Alicia Atout this week" she smiles again "you're gonna make me feel special babe, I love that"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:10 PM  
"Mmm, maybe she can break our news for us then?" Maria suggested softly. "You are special Jess... very special. I'm so glad you asked me to marry you... my gorgeous woman."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:11 PM  
"i'll tell her, I know she'll be more than happy to give us the shout out" Jessika kisses Maria's cheek "thank you for saying yes and being so beautiful, I love and adore you and Moonbeam"  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:19 PM  
Maria smiled, gently stroking Jessika's cheek with her fingers, idily tracing her cheekbone. "Moonbeam will adore you." She paused then added. "Don't forget to take that toy off before we fall sleep babe..."  
________________________________________  
NXT Ref Jessika Carr (RP)Today at 3:21 PM  
Jess laughs slipping it off and putting it beside the bed covering them up "just imagine how Mercedes feels, she can't just take it off" Jess cuddles her girl  
________________________________________  
Maria Kanellis (Shewolf RP)Today at 3:25 PM  
Maria laughed softly. "Explains why Suge sometimes mentions waking up to her wife inside her..." She murmured, curling tighter into Jess' side with a smile.


	77. Marti Belle/Nina Samuels Part 1

Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 3:21 PM  
NXT UK's Pink Ranger Nina Samuels was tough and dominant in her match with Kasey Owens, as she smacked her knee glaring from the corner yelling* "Knee-Na!" picking up her opponent onto her shoulders and executed a vicious Hell to the Knee Na catching Kasey as she stood slowly from a Neckbreaker, Kasey's head smacking off of Nina's knee as she was flipped whiplashing, the crowd gasped as Nina made the cover and was announced the winner "that's right...be afraid of this Ninja, fear The Knee Na!" smug and snarling as she stood with a looking over to the ref for a hand raise then exiting the ring avoiding the fans as she walked up the ramp, seeing her girl Marti and making a slowl motion her head to meet backstage(edited)  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 3:25 PM  
Marti had cheered, applauding for her girlfriend before nodding and making her way backstage, finding her way to Nina's locker room and waiting for her there, knowing full well neither of them would be able to keep it cute backstage. "Miss Belle is waiting for you Ms Samuels..." The words from outside made her smirk, knowing that Nina was going to be glad she waited. Changing her name, legally, to become just Marti Belle had been a good option.  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 3:29 PM  
"oh yes...my sweet Dominican" Nina smiled and met her girlfriend in the locker room "well hello..." she said in a sweet tone, being a former Lounge singer and 2015 Tough Enough audition reject, she was powerful in NXT UK but loved her girl  
and she was also shemale, keeping it to herself but Marti knew  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 3:34 PM  
"Hello beautiful." Marti smiled, moving to kiss Nina softly. "How's my favorite Powerhouse Princess?" Her question was soft, her fingers stroking over Nina's hip lightly. "You looked hot out there."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 3:35 PM  
Nina smiled again kissing back and holding her girl "mmm i'm alright, would have been a lot better for some competition...for all I care..." Nina was vicious and didn't hold back "Kasey Owens can step barefoot on an unturned plug"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 3:38 PM  
"Hey.... easy." Marti teased, kissing Nina softly again. "You know she's not tough enough to handle you... girl was crying when she left the ring." She smirked before letting her lips brush against Nina's ear. "I'm surprised you didn't just fuck her ass wide open."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 3:40 PM  
Nina shrugged kissing back "well, don't sign a contract with me, simple" she laughed "ewww Marti! nooo" rolling her eyes and looking her girl over "hey...where's the rest of your pants? you know that ass is for my eyes only"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 3:46 PM  
"Seem to remember you beat the hell out of me..." Marti laughed. "What? As if you wouldn't if she begged." She was smirking as she teased Nina. "Nobody else saw honey, I have to leave my jacket at check in remember? No jackets backstage..." She was smirking as she added. "Besides you know you can rip these off when we get home."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 3:48 PM  
"and where did that get us? hmm? right you're in my loving arms...I love you Marti, my Sweet Brown Sugar" her nose in the air a bit "not my type" Nina nodded and smiled again "oh yes home, our lil special place to be free of worries and enjoy the fruits of our labor"  
one of the female photographers got a pic of them, Nina smiled for the pic "did you get my good side?" making the lady laugh  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 4:04 PM  
"You literally carried me back when I collapsed, kinda hard not to fall for someone that strong and kind." Marti laughed softly at Nina's words. "Exactly that, my sexy fierce girl." Marti smiled at the picture. "There is no bad side." Marti smiled.  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 4:06 PM  
"none" Nina smiled again "hey...did you meet Jinny and Isla? they are always so kind and helpful" she said supporting her friends "you make me happy what can I say? I love you Marti..so much.." she kneeled and offered a ring "be my Dominican Queen for life?...will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 4:11 PM  
"Jin's jealous of my butt apparently..." Marti smiled. "She seems lovely, Isla's a lucky girl." Marti had smiled at Nina's next words, gasping softly at her proposal. "Nina...." She took a breath, fighting to not cry. "Baby.... yes. Yes I'll marry you. My beautiful Strongmuffin wife." She laughed as she heard the photographer take another photo. "Well, at least now we have a photo to remember it by..."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 4:12 PM  
"Jin needs some butt, Isla needs boobs" she laughed tearing up and nodding "thank you Janis be gone...wench" smirking and slipping the ring on Mart's finger and kissing her deep  
"I want to get married in Paris, Jin said it's a wonderful romantic place...unless you have another choice for us"  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 4:18 PM  
Marti had laughed at Nina's words, letting her put the ring on her finger and kissing Nina deeply. "Paris sounds perfect..." She agreed softly. "We can honeymoon in Dominica..." She suggested softly. "Spend our days on the beach alone..."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 4:21 PM  
"wonderful, we have it then" Nina smiled then went to change as her wife waited "mmm yes I need a beach"  
she turned to flash her long cock "Marti"  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 4:24 PM  
Marti smiled, watching Nina change, laughing at Nina's flash. "Nina! You minx." She laughed softly. "Get dressed before we get caught fucking again."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 4:26 PM  
"you love white English meat, ya Wench" Nina laughed wearing a pair of shorts and tshirt, hair pulled back, her smaller semi-cock tucked as she grabbed her bag "come on, love along we have work to do"  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 4:27 PM  
"Your wench." Marti laughed. "Lead the way gorgeous, I'm ready to be home."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 4:30 PM  
"i'm gonna Bloody slap Rhea next time she scowls at me...rude wench, her and her woman Toni Storm" as they headed out to head back home to be alone and celebrate with some wine, cheese, crackers, fruit....later at home eating and relaxing "mmm I can get fat on just these yummy crackers, the cheese is not bad either" rubbing her wife's feet  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 4:33 PM  
"Ah harmless girls... just ignore them babe." Marti smiled, following Nina willingly. Marti had smiled as Nina rubbed her feet, nibbling her food with a smile. "You always did like cheesy things didn't you? You chose me after all."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 4:34 PM  
"yeah you're the cheesiest" Nina laughed and smelled Marti's toes making a face "lucky I love you"  
as she slipped her shorts down, now more erect  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 4:36 PM  
"I didn't tell you to sniff them." Marti laughed, watching Nina strip and smiling. "Sexy lady."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 4:37 PM  
"you didn't but I can smell them, they're not that bad" Nina smirked slipping her top off "need to hit the gym later"  
she started to rip off Marti's clothes aswell and playfully bit at her wife's belly "mmm caramel and brown sugar for dessert"  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 4:45 PM  
"Good, I tried to make them smell good." Marti smiled. "You can use me as a jungle gym babe." She teased, giggling at Nina ripping her clothes off and instantly spreading her legs to invite Nina to kiss her and eventually take her. "Mmm, eat me babe."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 4:47 PM  
"yeah well, you know I don't mind your scents cause I am used of it by now" Nina licked slowly at that beautiful pink deliciousness "like a sweet chocolate covered cherry mmm love love love me some Pink" sucking as she got her cock fully to it's 9 inches jacking off a bit  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 4:53 PM  
Marti smiled, moaning softly at Nina licking at her, greatly turned on by her words, finding herself smiling again as she responded. "You were so good with me babe, my conquering heroine." She had smiled as she moved to gently stroke Nina's cock with her. "I love you... and your monster cock."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 4:57 PM  
"I love you my Dominican Badass" she said smoothly, moving up kissing her girl and moaning, letting Marti control her cock as they made out, Nina fingered her wife a bit  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 4:59 PM  
Marti smiled, kissing her wife gently, slowly upping her pace of stroking, moaning at Nina's fingering, spreading herself a little more for her. "Mmm, I've missed you Ni..."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 5:01 PM  
"missed you Marti my Belle" she smirked into the kiss moaning and adding another finger "sweet bloody hell you're juicy and that grip feels good my love"  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 5:05 PM  
"Mmm, you make me drip babe...." Marti purred, arching a little to Nina's touch. "You need more baby or should I get to giving you your fave sloppy head?"  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 5:07 PM  
"you make me drip" she smirked laying back "still hungry after all that cantelope you inhaled?" laughing  
"my girl loves her fruit meat and nuts"  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 5:09 PM  
"Melon just makes me hungry for some Nina-meat..." Marti teased, moving quickly to give Nina head, drooling as she worked, well aware it wasn't always the sexiest of looks but would please Nina all the same. She had tamed her gag reflex early in the relationship. She smirked as she lightly teased, then squeezed Nina's balls a little.  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 5:11 PM  
"I noticed, eat your white meat baby" Nina moaned watching, always turned on by the amount of saliva Marti can execute on her "ohh god now that's a blowjob" she laughed "oh gosh that face though" her finger ran through her wife's fro in love "oohhh hey careful I kind of need those" Nina teased smiling big  
"bet i'm bigger than your pal Mia Yim" who she watched lose to Jinny earlier on the show  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 5:19 PM  
Marti grinned moaning as she let Nina tug on her hair a little, moving off Nina a little to reply. "Mee's big enough babe, just not my type... I prefer my meat long and strong and white." Her reply was followed by more sucking and drooling.  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 5:21 PM  
Nina smiled big thrusting loving the slurping "ahhhh" she laughed again "well Mia has Allysin's dirty mouth to satisfy her" moaning and cupping her own boob "gosh you're so sexy"  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 5:22 PM  
"Mmm, so are you." Marti smiled. "You ready to ride a little...?"  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 5:23 PM  
"let me take you in that jiggly ass" she said making her wife turn around to smack that ass  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 5:24 PM  
Marti smiled softly. "Only if you promise to plow my pussy later..."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 5:27 PM  
"I will plow it, part of my workout routine" Nina smiled leaning over and kissing Marti slowly sliding her drenched cock into her wife's ass  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 5:32 PM  
Marti kissed back with a moan, feeling the way her ass stretched to fit Nina and deepening the kiss before speaking softly. "I love you, my great white shark."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 5:33 PM  
Nina sucked at Marti's tongue thrusting at a good pace, cupping her wife's boobs as they kissed deeper "mmmm love you Brown Sugar baby"  
moaning and panting "ride me" she whispered  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 5:37 PM  
Marti smiled, moving to do as Nina requested, arching to ride Nina's cock hungrily, kissing her again, almost panting the words. "Hows that baby?"  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 5:39 PM  
Nina laid back holding Marti's cute bubble butt "Dominican's sure have some ass meat, my gosh, twerk it and work it" she smirked kissing back approving as her wife rode  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 5:41 PM  
"You always did like to stretch your girls." Marti teased, clearly loving riding Nina with her ass.  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 5:43 PM  
"sure did, give some pain" Nina laughed kissing her wife's neck, nibbling softly and moaning  
"pain is temporary, love is forever"  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 5:44 PM  
"Good job pain just makes me wetter." Marti teased, moaning at Nina's nips and bites and kisses. "So true baby, plus you make the pain so worth it."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 5:45 PM  
she stared lovingly enjoying their time, thrusting harder "I know and so do you" nipping those nipples  
"ooo time for a cherry plunge" slipping from Marti's asshole into her sweet cherry "the first time I popped that cherry you sobbed so much" she comforted her wife thrusting  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 5:50 PM  
Marti had jerked a little at Nina's nips at her nipples, moaning softly and shivering when Nina slipped deep into her pussy, spreading her legs wider as she took her inside herself. "Mmm, you were so good... it just hurt." Marti spoke softly as she rode Nina's cock some more. "You still touch me so gently baby... I won't break anymore... you can take me as hard as you want."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 5:54 PM  
"I know but you are much better now" Nina moaned and smirked kissing Marti's cheek "ok.." she shoved deeper and pounded harder  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 5:55 PM  
Marti squealed, riding Nina almost wantonly now. "Mmmmm, yes, just like that baby, conquer me."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 5:56 PM  
Nina smiled big staring and kissed her wife deep while their hips smacked loudly "mmmmm" she popped that ass hard with her hand  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 5:58 PM  
Marti moaned at the ass-smack, arching to their hips met louder. "FUCK.... babe, I'm going to cum soon."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 6:00 PM  
"me too have my babies wench" she smirked and cummmed hard kissing Marti again  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 6:03 PM  
Marti soon felt herself cum, moaning loudly as she kissed Nina hotly. "Mmm, my rough girl."  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 6:04 PM  
"mmm love those big yummy lips" Nina slowly down as Marti came "ooo damn work it girl, you'd make a really sassy lil Momma"  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 6:08 PM  
"You really wanna make babies with me?"  
________________________________________  
Nina Samuels (RP)Today at 6:09 PM  
"I think it's appropriate to start planning a future"  
she stared leaning close  
________________________________________  
Marti Belle (Shewolf)Today at 6:10 PM  
Marti smiled, kissing Nina again softly. "We'll have the sweetest babies."


	78. Meiko Satomura/Io Shirai Part 1

Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 1:22 AM  
Japanese Legend and Mae Young Classic 2018 Alumni Meiko Satomura met Io Shirai years before Wrestling in New Japan and around the World, proposing after the Tournament, she was also shemale. The wedding took place in Tokyo in traditional fashion. "no...i'm not nervous are you?" she whispered to Io wearing her red and gold robe, hair slicked, barefoot as they kneeled while the Priestess spoke(edited)  
Kana and Kaori in attendance aswell  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 1:28 AM  
"Nei." Io smiled, she knew Meiko had always loved her habit of using words only the two understood. The two had been listening to the Priestess a while now and she was calm, smoothing her white robe under her. "I love you." She and Meiko had waited for this for too long for her to be afraid.  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 1:30 AM  
Meiko softly smiled and nodded slowly "I love you too Io" showing no fear herself as she spoke her vows finally, staring at her beautiful wife "I promise happiness, you are mine, I am yours, we are one now"  
holding hands  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 1:35 AM  
Io had smiled, her voice warm and trusting when she repeated the words. "I promise happiness, you are mine, I am yours, we are one now." Io had smiled as she watched Meiko, waiting to be free to leave, waiting to be lead away.  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 1:38 AM  
"she is so timid and innocent but she a brave woman" Kaori whispered to Kana as they watched their friends exchange vows, Meiko smiled again, this time wider as she waved a hand to the congregation leading her bride slowly to greet everyone, Kaori smiled big hugging her bestie "congrats, we happy"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 1:40 AM  
Kana had smiled, kissing her wife's cheek. "Meiko is kind, she safe." She whispered back, watching as Io followed her wife with a smile. Io had smiled, hugging Kaori gently. "Congrats accepted, sister star." She smiled. "And you? You happy to?"  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
Meiko smiled at her best friend Kana hugging gently "glad you can come, we are thrilled sister star" Kaori nodded "very happy, you are beautiful"  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 AM  
Io smiled, watching Meiko with Kana, her voice soft as she blushed. "Kaori... too kind." She paused before watching Meiko a little more, laughing at Kana's words. "You good sister star, you loved." Kana spoke softly. Io smiled, taking Meiko's hand again. "I love. Meiko."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 1:44 AM  
Meiko bowed to their friends then took a little saucer of Rice Wine, handing one to her wife as they held hands "i love you, here drink" she sipped hers  
kissing her wife  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 AM  
Io had sipped carefully, smiling as she kissed Meiko, finishing the wine and curling closer, blushing but glowing with pride and love.  
"We watched."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 1:49 AM  
Meiko smiled softly dancing slowly with Io "mmm so happy now" kissing her again "remind me of us..." Kaori bit her lip  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 1:50 AM  
Kana smiled. "You cute." Io smiled, dancing with her wife, kissing back sweetly. "Happy gentle giantess. Happy pixie."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 1:51 AM  
Meiko laughed softly "Happy you have said yes to me, tonight we will continue to be one" she promised, Kaori danced with Kana  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 1:56 AM  
Kana smiled, leading Kaori away slowly. "Io need time. Space." Io had smiled at Meiko's laugh. "Truly one tonight. I love." She promised with a shy smile, coyly innocent. "I happy."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 1:57 AM  
Meiko nodded to Kana and Kaori then stared at Io "I love too Io, looks like our friends have business of their own, united we are, a Happy Mei with her Pixie"  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 2:01 AM  
"They happy." Io nodded. "Mei is happy? Pixie is happy." She paused, then spoke almost shyly. "When... alone?"  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 2:03 AM  
"happy, everyone" Meiko smiled again nodding and kissing her wife "beautiful Pixie"  
after a few dances and thanking everyone, she bowed again with her Bride to be alone and begin the next phase of their marriage "I have special room at hotel for us"  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 2:05 AM  
Io smiled, following Meiko to the doors, her eyes bright as she looked at her wife. "You do? You... sweet."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 2:07 AM  
"I am and yei" using a word only they knew for yes taking them on a Ricksaw ride to the Hotel, kissing Io  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 AM  
Io smiled, kissing Meiko softly. "Blessing." She murmured, knowing Meiko understood. "We... begin life together. Tonight."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 2:11 AM  
Meiko nodded and smiled softly "tonight" as the Rickshaw stopped she stepped off to lead her bride into the hotel "close eyes"  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 2:14 AM  
Io smiled, getting out the rikshaw and closing her eyes, taking Meiko's hands trustingly. "Okay."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 2:15 AM  
Meiko took Io into the room she had set up with roses on the bed, treats she knew her wife loved and a nice bubble bath, she then slipped her robe off, her cock hanging "open"  
as she closed locking the door  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 2:24 AM  
Io had opened her eyes slowly, taking in the room, then Meiko, her eyes meeting Meiko's again. "Giantess Mai beauty...." She spoke softly, slowly undoing her own robe. "Mai... big...."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 2:26 AM  
she smiled and bowed to her bride "yei...Pixie is adorable" laughing softly and looking over the now naked Io, cock gets erect  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 2:27 AM  
Io smiled, biting her lower lip. "We... use bed? I taste?"  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 2:28 AM  
"you may taste..." Meiko lead her wife into bed as she laid down getting settled, flexing for reaction, having competed in fitness competitions  
"fuzzy" she smiled again pointing out her bride's pussy  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 2:40 AM  
Io blushed. "I shave later..." She offered shyly, kissing her way over Meiko's muscles and stomach before looking up at her wife, shy and a little nervous even as she moved to kiss the tip of her wife's cock, suckling slowly.  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 2:42 AM  
"Nei..it's beautiful like you" Meiko breathed deep enjoying Io's kisses and watched smiling as her cock was taken "mmm good"  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 2:44 AM  
Io smiled shyly as she continued to suckle her wife's cock, moaning softly at the taste of it, knowing it was a risk to take more of Meiko into her mouth, only gagging when she had taken it all in, continuing to suck happily at her wife's cock all the same.  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 2:47 AM  
"ahhh Io" her fingers run through her bride's hair softly "oh..slow" concerned then smiling big, toes curled in pleasure and brushing her own hair back loving the speed Io took on her "so nice size?"  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 2:50 AM  
"Mhmmm" Io had purred, looking up at Meiko as she continued to gently, carefully suckle, loving the tickle at the back of her throat as she worked, feeling the hardness of her wife's cock and knowing, soon, she would be able to let it inside her. At last. After so long of loving Meiko, and wishing for her.  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 2:52 AM  
"love you" she said slowly and softly, soon cumming down her Bride's throat giving her that rush and taste she desired "ooooo" long, grunt coming from Meiko, loving the saliva soaked her  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 2:53 AM  
Io had swallowed happily, slowly kissing her way up Meiko's body. "You.... good taste."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 2:55 AM  
"oh Yei?" Meiko kissed her Bride as she came back up, her hands massaging Io's back and ass "mmm Pixie with the...bubble butt" something she heard many use for their wives  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 2:57 AM  
"Yei." Io smiled, kissing Meiko again softly. "Mmm..." She smiled, nodding shyly. "Mei's bubble to... hold."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 2:58 AM  
"you lay down...I try you" she smiled into the kiss and kneeled up still hanging in love with her woman  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 AM  
Io nodded, letting her wife lead and settling to let Meiko taste her. "Yei, my love."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:00 AM  
Meiko leaned down licking at Io's belly and then down to the fuzzy pussy she admired earlier, now in her view closely, she began to lap finding the clit  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:03 AM  
Io had gasped at the sensation, arching a little to Meiko's tongue. "Aiii."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:04 AM  
she then suckled at it for a bit and smirked "mmm fish Yei...taste good" continuing to suckle, lick  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:07 AM  
"Mmm... your fish now." Io murmured, moaning at the sensations again.  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:08 AM  
Meiko smiled to self spreading those light pink lips of her Bride, licking deeper, her ass in the air  
"nice pussy, nice butt mmmm"  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:09 AM  
Io had moaned, cumming suddenly and giggling. "Mmm, glad you like. Wife."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:10 AM  
she licked at the trickle of cum then looked over loving Io's face, rubbing her cock "want..in?"  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:12 AM  
Io bit her lip and nodded. "Yei. Be... soft." She paused, spreading herself a little more wide, shy even as she added. "I... want."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:13 AM  
"I be so soft for my Bride...Yei" she kneeled up slowly inserting with hands on hips thrusting gently  
"no virgin"  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:15 AM  
Io had squealed softly at the feel of her tearing, taking Meiko as much as she could, the pace slowly dragging gentle moans from her. "Nei. No virgin... wife." She was aware she was panting before adding. "I... wish play... with both... holes."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:17 AM  
one hand softly grabbing a leg of her Bride, kissing her foot gently while slowly pounding "Yei both holes need this" licking over Io's toes then turning her Bride over, taking her ass now "mmm" going slow and spreading those cheeks  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:20 AM  
Io had moaned at Meiko's soft foot kisses, taking the pace with soft moans. "Mmm, yei..." The pant was softer even as she settled over on her knees and leant down to rest her face against the pillow, gasping at Meiko's slow pace and the way she spread her cheeks, loving the slight pain blending into her pleasure. "Ai, Meiko.... So... good."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:23 AM  
Meiko panted "Ai Io...my beautiful Bride I love you much" she started to go faster seeing Io shift into a sexier position with her ass facing up more, cock soaked from Io's pussy still as she glanced smiling at the Pixie(edited)  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:30 AM  
"Ai..." Io panted. "My beautiful giantess. I love you much too." She was smiling even as she rode Meiko's cock, the pain fading the more she rode. "Aaa..." She was barely holding back her release now. "Meiko.... I cum soon."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:31 AM  
Meiko smiled back slicking her hair back moaning and grunting as Io rode for a bit "I cum..too Yei!" pinching her bride's nipple and cumming undone into that ass  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:32 AM  
Io soon also came. "Aiiiii"  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:34 AM  
"ohhh Aiiiii" Meiko pulled out and laid down kissing her Bride hard, pinching Io's ass, sweating  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:36 AM  
Io responded hotly, shivering as she nestled into Meiko. "I love.... You feel so... right."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:37 AM  
"I love you...you feel beautiful on this" she smiled softly as they kissed rubbing her cock a bit  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:38 AM  
"I love you. My cock." Io smiled, stroking Meiko's cock gently. "My Mai."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:39 AM  
she smiled again moaning and loving Io's hand "My Pixie, My Io"  
kissing her again  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:40 AM  
Io smiled, kissing Meiko lovingly. "You... feel strong."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:41 AM  
"I am strong...you were panting in seconds" Meiko smiled big flexing  
"even boobs flex"  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:42 AM  
"Mai beauty." Io smiled, kissing Meiko softly. "Strong flex angel."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:44 AM  
Meiko kissed back holding Io close "Legend lives on... first night success... more to come Yei"  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:44 AM  
"Yei. Lifetime of happy."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:46 AM  
"very happy... you look so beautiful... have lot of pics of ceremony" Meiko loved that Io was happy and she made sure to continue to keep her Bride smiling and satisfied  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:49 AM  
Io smiled, kissing Meiko's nose softly. "Sleepy. Lots of day."  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:51 AM  
she smiled at the kiss "Yei and worth it" letting her wife lay on her chest, kissing her forehead softly "sushi tomorrow with Kana and Kaori"  
________________________________________  
Io Shirai (Shewolf)Today at 3:52 AM  
"Mmm, they happy too." Io smiled, slowly beginning to drift into sleep.  
________________________________________  
Meiko Satomura (RP)Today at 3:54 AM  
"Yei" Meiko smiled softly closing her eyes relaxed, rubbing Io's back gently.


	79. Melina Perez/Stacy Keibler Part 1

Stacy Keibler had been a fairly well known WWE star, but once she left she had chosen a new path, photography. Her studio was often used for modelling headshots or weddings, although lately she had been looking more selectively for clients. It had started with Sable looking to make a gift for Torrie but she had found she much preferred working one on one with women, either clothed or nude, and she was good at it.  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
Melina Perez was linked to John Morrison since after joining WWE in 2005-6 where she won multiple Diva's titles, she was on Tough Enough 3, where she didn't make the cut for the cast. Years later, she broke up with John and moved on. Recently she seen an ad online for Photography by Keibler, which she was good at and remembered Stacy from years back As she walked into the studio sporting a shorter, lighter hairstyle she smiled* "hi Stacy.."  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 12:41 AM  
"Mellie?" Stacy had smiled, moving to instantly hug her friend, her voice soft as she finally released her friend, lightly toying with her hair. "Look at you all short hair don't care.... you look amazing."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
"that's me!" she smiled big hugging back feeling so small compared to her leggy friend "been way too long girl...thanks I feel awesome, easier to style" Melina did an old pose she used during her entrances  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 12:46 AM  
Stacy smiled, clapping a little. "So you never said exactly what you wanted photo wise?"  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 12:49 AM  
Melina removed her shades wearing green shirt and jeans, sandals "ohhh sorry!" she laughed "well..maybe a few poses, umm...do you like feet?" randomly she asked "I spend a lot for my feet to look great and love to show them off"  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 12:52 AM  
Stacy smiled slightly. "Honey, I'm just here to get the photos you want..." She paused then taking her chance added. "Besides, I already know you have sexy feet."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 12:53 AM  
"you rock Keibs...you know that? I love you girl" she smiled and slipped her sandals off looking around "so...how's babygirl? I seen your Twitter...adorbs"  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 12:54 AM  
"She's good, seeing babydaddy tonight..."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 12:56 AM  
"ah so Mommy can make that money...alright lets make magic" Melina playfully pinched Stacy's belly and made her way to a chair sitting and slowly pulling up her top, showing the bottoms of her boobs and smiling big for first pic  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 12:57 AM  
Stacy smiled, taking the photo and positioning herself carefully for several alternate shots, turning the heating up a little as she worked, noting the room was a little cold.  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 12:58 AM  
she loved the camera and made some smoochie faces and winks for the photographer "wow it's a bit chilly, my nips are hard"  
taking off her shirt and standing to do her famous split, back to Stacy, Melina started to undo her bra  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
Stacy smiled, taking the photo but turning the heating up a little more. "Well now, we can't have you getting cold, can we Princess?"  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
she laughed "you were known for amazing legs, I had that booty pop" she slowly slid her jeans off showing matching panties and her big tanned booty  
"like that?" Melina winked kissing her left shoulder  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:03 AM  
"You look stunning Mellie." Stacy agreed, pausing to lock the studio door and let the blinds down, switching on lights before moving back to her camera, aware she had to sound at least a little aroused.  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 1:04 AM  
Melina blushed and slipped her bra off then quickly laid on her belly with her feet in the air, showing the soft pink soles, pushing her hair back and staring  
only now in panties  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:05 AM  
Stacy smiled, taking the photo and setting the timer for a moment before slipping into place against Melina's back, kissing her neck softly even as she moved to nibble Melina's ear. "You are so damn beautiful Mellie."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 1:06 AM  
"oh my" she shivered and turned her head leaning in and kissing Stacy softly  
"you're beautiful, the definition of perfection"  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:08 AM  
"So... you wouldn't complain if I.... helped you out of those panties? Or undressed to join you?"  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 1:09 AM  
"i'm paying you good for these photos, i'm up for anything...would be fun if we could pull off some Sable and Torrie erotica" smiling again  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 AM  
"Oh please honey.... we could make them look Vanilla and you know it." Stacy paused before letting her lips brush Melina's ear. "Lose the panties, I'll be back." She had risen to undress, taking a minute to add more times to the camera, moving to finish stripping off before moving to join Melina again, her smile sweet and a little shy. "You... may need to lead here Mellie, I'm a little rusty when it comes to... pleasure..."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 1:14 AM  
"damn straight girlfriend" Melina said moaning at the lips on her ear "if you wanna kiss me...go ahead" she said as she kneeled up to remove her panties, little bush "ohhh...my...She got Legs...Ass...everything" leaning in and softly kissing Stacy's lips  
"I gotcha"  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:23 AM  
Stacy had smiled softly, kissing Melina gently, her touch almost shy as she pulled Melina closer, her touch soft on Melina's back as she spoke, almost whispering the words into Melina's ear. "I'm already soaked...." Her voice still a near whisper even as she guided Melina's hand between her thighs, almost mewling as she arched to Melina's touch. "You.. should probably know I'm a little bit of submissive..." A pause, in which she clearly weighed her final options, eyes slipping closed as she added the final word, trembling a little. "Daddy..." Another small pause then she added. "I.... should probably have told you I had a slight...Daddy kink... and a mommy kink... huh?" She still hadn't opened her eyes, still trembling a little.  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
Melina smirked at the kiss and at the words Stacy said next "you too?" she slowly rubbed at her friend's tight pussy, opening her own legs offering Stacy a chance to touch "here" Melina kissing along her friend's jawline as she spoke "I can be your Daddy, I want you...to be mine" a finger slipping in  
"be my Mami"  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:32 AM  
Stacy had finally opened her eyes, her shivers easing a little as she let the love in the kisses ease her fear. "I love you Mellie." Stacy's voice was soft even as she moved to gently touch Melina, her touch light against Melina's clit, teasing softly. "The answer is yes baby."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 1:34 AM  
"I love you Stacy..will you marry me?" her smile soft and voice promising "I wanna take care of you and Ava Grace...let me in" Melina moaned as they touched each other's pussy and clits "mmm come here" pulling Stacy closer, she kissed down to suckle a nipple, now hearing that Stacy knew what she was asking her  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:39 AM  
Stacy had gasped softly, biting her lower lip before kissing Melina sweetly. "Yes Mellie, Yes I'll marry you." Her answer was instant, her moan soft as she let Melina suckle at her nipple, cupping her head in her hand gently, moaning softly. "You feel so good Mellie."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
*mmm soo wet" Melina kissed back smiling at the answer, holding hands as she fingered Stacy then going back to suckling the other nipple "let me eat you, I wanna be the first woman to make you cum"  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 AM  
Stacy had blushed but agreed with a shy smile. "If that's what you want Mellie..."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 1:44 AM  
she smiled again making Stacy lay back as she kneeled up pushing her friend's knees to her chest and started to slowly lick up and down that sweet pussy, sucking the clitty  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 AM  
Stacy had moaned almost instantly, letting Melina take control of her.  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 1:48 AM  
"soo delicious" Melina moaned licking her asshole aswell, going back and forth, holding those legs open, her own pussy dripping  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:50 AM  
"Mmm, I'm all yours Mellie." Stacy moaned, knowing she was shivering a little.  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 1:51 AM  
Melina looked at her wifey smiling big wiggling her tongue "hold my head like you did earlier" she laid on her belly with Stacy's legs on her shoulders, sucking hard on that clitty  
"mmm" she hummed suctioning her mouth and popping her lips while licking, eating*  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:53 AM  
Stacy quickly obeyed, moaning loudly at the feeling of Melina's attentions. "Oh.... wow...." The words came as pants between moans. "That feels... so good."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 1:55 AM  
"told you I gotcha baby" kneeling quickly to grind her pussy against Stacy, scissoring now "oohhh yesss, god I needed this so bad" Melina said licking at her wife's foot, sucking toes while popping hips  
"take a pic of this" she whispered then sucked all of Stacy's toes  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 1:59 AM  
Stacy had moaned instantly, her smile soft when she replied. "The camera's been taking photos the whole time babe." The tell-tale click happened again, Stacy biting her lower lip as she felt her climax coming.  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 2:01 AM  
Melina laughed humping faster, licking those soaked toes, bathing Stacy's beautiful foot "mmm yummy" her own climax building "imagine this every night, in the shower, bed, couch, beach"  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 2:02 AM  
"Sounds wonderful." Stacy almost whined the words. "I'm so close Mellie..."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 2:05 AM  
"me too baby, me too god I am blessed to have a hot wifey" she quickly turned and backed up for a 69, laying ontop while licking Stacy deep  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 2:07 AM  
Stacy soon cried out and came, upping her pace to bring Mellie to her own release.  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 2:09 AM  
"ohhh yesss right there" she squeaked cumming aswell, shaking from pleasure and excitement, riding that tongue  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 AM  
Stacy had been quick to clean Melina up.  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 2:11 AM  
"oohh that tongue Stacy, knew you could do it, so much more to come for us" she smiled loving those long smooth legs, rubbing them  
"mmm" backing up and kissing her woman upside down  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 2:13 AM  
Stacy had blushed, giggling a little as she responded, finally feeling calm enough to respond. "I trust you Mellie."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 2:14 AM  
"I trust you baby, here" Melina moved up offering her breasts taking one of Stacy's and suckling, lips still feeling that last kiss  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 2:15 AM  
Stacy had murred softly, suckling softly on Melina's breast.  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 2:16 AM  
"mmm your mouth feels amazing, your innocence drives me crazy" she laughed softly while suckling hard tasting some milk  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 2:18 AM  
Stacy had blushed again, giggling shyly before responding. "Well, I'm all yours to teach."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 2:19 AM  
Melina switched to lay beside her wifey staring and locking fingers with hers over her chest "I have an extra big room at my place, Ava Grace can use it, i'll decorate it"  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 2:20 AM  
Stacy smiled, kissing Melina softly. "She'll love living with Auntie Mellie."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 2:21 AM  
"i'm a great painter" she kissed back "Auntie will spoil Mommy and Ava"  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 2:25 AM  
Stacy smiled, sighing softly. "I'm so lucky you came home to me."  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 2:25 AM  
"a pleasure" Melina smiled big  
"thanks for being such an awesome photographer"  
her fingers running up and down her woman's tummy  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 2:28 AM  
Stacy giggled softly. "You know I'm not charging you, right?"  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 2:31 AM  
"well I did make you gush like a geyser, made your first lesbian experience amazing" Melina smirked all smug  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 2:32 AM  
"As well as marrying me..." Stacey teased.  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 2:33 AM  
"we can go ring shopping, get dinner, look at designs for Ava's room?" Melina kissed her wife  
"go dancing"  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 2:35 AM  
"That sounds perfect." Stacy agreed sweetly.  
________________________________________  
Melina Perez (RP)Today at 2:36 AM  
"like us" she said softly making out with her woman  
________________________________________  
Stacy Keibler (Shewolf)Today at 2:39 AM  
Stacy smiled, letting herself relax into the makeout, stroking Melina's back softly.


	80. Mia Yim/Allysin Kay Part 1

Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Yesterday at 11:40 PM  
Stephanie Bell was known now as The Blasian Baddie Mia Yim, formerly Jade of TNA's Dollhouse with Marti Bell. she was in a love/hate relationship for along time with her girlfriend Allysin, who she still gave shit to here and there, like a normal couple..she was in their bedroom after watching Leva's stream in tanktop and shorts "shit!" she said feeling awkward running off in the middle of it  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' Kim (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:48 PM  
"Babe?" Allysin had called after her, quickly donating to the cause and asking for what she and Mia had agreed, following her quickly. "Baby.... what happened?" She had followed her lover slowly. She might have been known as the King of Savages, Mia's Murder Wife, any number of things, including Sienna- Maria Kanellis' pet bodyguard, but she was not savage around Mia, she loved her, deeply. "Steph... honey what's happening... let me in..." She had pushed into the bathroom, ignoring Stephanie's protest as she moved to shut the door, finally seeing what her girlfriend had been hiding for months. A dick, a fairly hard one at that. "Babe...." She could see the panic on Stephanie's face and moved quickly to embrace her, ignoring the protest even as she stepped away to grab a tissue, wiping away tears from Stephanie's eyes, taking in the marks and old scars on the other woman's cock, moving to gently pull Stephanie into her arms, her grip tight and stubborn when Stephanie tried to move away. "You don't think this is going to stop anything do you babe?" She asked, surprisingly gently. "What's making you so nervous?"  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"I fucking just got a boner Allysin!" she breathed heavy embarrassed hoping Leva or Rachael didn't see the head popping out from the top as she catches quick boners a lot "it's unlocked!" she threw her pillow to the floor starting to cry, hair in cute buns as Allysin held her she rested her face in her wife's tits "no, you know I worry...a lot" she sighed and looked up  
"you don't hate me knowing I have a cock?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:56 PM  
"Hate you?" Allysin had taken a breath, then muttered 'fuck' under her breath. "No you little idiot I don't hate you knowing you have a cock... I'm a little worried you tried to cut the damn thing off, I see those scars Bell..." She paused, gathering her thoughts and adding. "I'm glad I caught you this time.... and no, no I don't hate you, of course I don't..." She paused again then added. "How could I hate you, you fucking idiot, I'm in love with you... I want to marry you..." She sighed, then laughed slightly, shrugging and adding. "Not how I wanted to propose but fuck it... Stephanie Bell... will you marry me?" She paused noting Stephanie's paused then added. "I'm serious...."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"I wasn't I promise! fucking hell are you dumb?" she pointed out cause Allysin was blonde, but Stephanie just didn't wanna deal with the backlash of being shemale "i'm sorry if I worried you ok?" she sat up "good! cause I love your Savage ass woman!" Stephanie smacked Allysin's bubble butt then froze shocked "what did you just say?" she heard but wanted Allysin to say it again  
"Stannis hold on baby!" she heard their Bulldog scratching and growling  
________________________________________  
December 23, 2018  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 12:06 AM  
Allysin sighed, hating her voice when she spoke, she wasn't good with emotions. "I love you Steph... Marry me." She paused then, added. "Stannis, sit." She moved out of the bathroom just long enough to gather the ring box, smiling when the dog huffed and dropped to lie in the doorway as she stepped over him, kneeling in front of Stephanie, opening the box to reveal the rings, one for each of them, a graph of their heartbeats on each one, taken from the time they had been in the same room at the Doctor's, the raised and mirrored heartbeats still special to her. "Marry me, my crazy sexy love..."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 12:10 AM  
"I love you too Allysin" Stephanie laughed at her woman about hating her voice but hell, she loved it, also laughing at Stannis' huff and plop "oh shit! babe..." she took one ring and slipped it on Allysin's long finger smiling all cheesy "you marry me my Savage King!" she leaned in offering her hand  
"I dare you!" she smirked  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 12:11 AM  
Allysin smiled, slipping the ring onto Stephanie's finger, her voice low and husky. "I do... my sexy lover." She paused then added. "You know 'Ria's going to be obnoxious about this..." Her smile was soft as she added. "Mine."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 12:12 AM  
"fuck Ria" she laughed again and kissed Allysin hard and deep holding her chin gently  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 12:16 AM  
Allysin growled and kissed back just as hard, pulling Stephanie against her before she answered her. "No offense to Ria, but I'd much rather fuck you..."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 12:19 AM  
"mmm fuck those lips taste so good girl" Mia smiled big laughing again "i'd hope so"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 12:20 AM  
Allysin smirked, kissing her again. "So proposal pic, let the dweebs answer... then have a nice long fuck?"  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 12:23 AM  
Mia kissed back pulling Allysin in her lap and grabbing some ass "dweebs!" she smiled "oh you're getting it every way till Christmas Morning!" she teased as their tits met  
"Leva made my eyes hurt, get some sun damn!"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 12:31 AM  
"Leva'll get tan around the same time I fuck Dixie.... so never." Allysin laughed, kissing Mia again lovingly. "Mmm, well let's get that photo done then we can let our adorable nerds answer and enjoy a whole lot of fucking..." Her smirk was almost cheeky. "I can't wait to let you take my ass."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 12:33 AM  
Mia smacked her own forehead shaking head just sighing at what her wifey said "dork.." she kissed Allysin back, nibbling lips and licking her teeth "well you get up first then" she smacked Allysin's ass hard  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 12:38 AM  
"Bossy..." Allysin teased, standing up and holding a hand out to Mia. "Definitely doing this in the bedroom... even if it is with us both clearly hot for it."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 12:39 AM  
"like someone I know" Mia smirked letting her hair down for the pic standing as she grabbed Allysin's hand "anything you want"  
"Stannis! we're engaged baby" she jumped up and down getting one eyed look from the dog  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 12:46 AM  
Stannis had huffed and risen to leave the room, leaving Allysin laughing. "Maybe he can smell the sex in the air already..." She teased, letting Mia position them for the photo, posing with her usual Pinky stance even as she kissed Mia to take the photo, adding a second with their smiles. - Just proposed to this one, she said yes. All ya'll bitches better beware. I don't take kindly to people fucking with what's mine. -  
Her alert had pinged instantly. - Congrats Ladies, took you long enough. Dx. -  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 12:49 AM  
"haha! silly boy" Mia held Allysin smiling at her for the pic kissing back scratched her balls for a bit almost twerking "my balls hang like a Christmas Stocking...ha!" she laughed "I won't cut this thing off, I need it to shut my woman up when she's mouthing off" teasing Allysin, checking her phone and laughing at Navaeh's comment -haha! I told Jess during her stream about Mia and AK's engagement, she almost spit her drink, dropped the controller and yelled holy fuckin' shit and the whole chat lit the fuck up! congrats and all the blessings- Mia showed Allysin  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 12:52 AM  
Allysin had laughed. "Oops, sorry Myn." She smirked, moving to kiss Mia as she added. "You leave that cock on your body babe... you'll need it to fuck me senseless." Her smile was sweeter as she added. "I'm surprised Nae didn't get drowned in soda."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
"i'm not gonna ok?" Mia shook her head laughing hard "damn! I wanna watch the replay now" she smiled and undressed pulling her hair back and flexing  
Mia kissed back as her cock popped free  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
Allysin smiled, quickly undressing before moving to kiss Mia, gently palming her cock. "I love you, Mia Yim..." She murmured, smirking and adding. "You know Steph, we should really just change your name to Mia... then at least we can add Kay-Yim... I wanna claim my girl for life and ring."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
Mia moaned as Allysin undressed and palmed her cock, kissing back holding her close "mmm I swear this dick don't match me" she laughs as it's darker than her skin "yeah I rather be called Mia anyway"  
Mia leaned down licking Allysin's nipples  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
"Maybe you just need to tan up babes..." Allysin teased, lightly stroking Mia's cock as she let her lick at her nipples. "I think it's pretty sexy."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"I love you Allysin KaYim" Shayna chimes in -dude party! i'll supply the booze, happy for you both, bout time you two geton the marriage train- "i'm Korean, our tans are legit babe" Mia slurped those tits enjoying her cock getting hard in her wifey's hand  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:11 AM  
"I love you too Mia KaYim." Allysin smiled, laughing at Shayna's message and replying one-handed. -Alright already ya smug married, deal.- She put her phone aside to enjoy Mia suckling on her tits, upping her pace slightly. "You're so fucking hot like this... all thirsty and hard for me."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 1:13 AM  
Mia smiled back rubbing on Allysin's amazing big ass "damn I get this anytime I want ghetto booty" Mia laughed watching her wifey message back "yes!" she kissed Allysin's neck "doesn't take much with you...damn that feels fucking good woman"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:15 AM  
"Mhm, that sweet ghetto booty is all yours Yim..." Allysin teased, letting out a soft noise at Mia kissing her neck. "You about ready to take your woman's pussy?"  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 1:25 AM  
"hell yeah lets raise the roof and piss off the neighbors" she smirked and lead Allysin to bed laying down as her curved cock hung "it's so hard it hurts, hard to piss in the morning" she stares at her wifey "you seen Lzzy Hale post the selfie all naked in the mirror? she was hanging"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:28 AM  
"Yeah... seem to remember she was whining about her woman not being home to take it." Allysin laughed, moving to gently sink herself down over Mia, moaning as she took her deep inside herself, feeling the stretch and slight burn of pain, her voice slightly rough. "God bae... that curve is going to make me such a slut for you."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 1:30 AM  
"no offense but damn she's lucky to be fucking Nita..when Nita played at WrestleMania I was freaking the fuck out remember? even at Take Over when Lzzy played Adrienne's theme" Mia grabbed Allysin's ghetto booty moaning and slowly thrusting "mmm fuck yeah you slut" she laughed  
"you're so sexy" Mia licked her wifey's neck and moved her hair back  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:35 AM  
"I know babe." Allysin smirked. "No offense taken..." Allysin had moaned as she let Mia set her pace, finding herself moaning easily even as she smirked at Mia's words, kissing Mia hotly. "So are you babe... I thought we'd need toys for you to fuck me this deep, turns out my lady is already hung enough to make me need her to own me... pussy and ass."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 1:37 AM  
Mia smiled kissing her woman back with tongue as she started to thrust faster "mmm I feel the heat from your cunt and you're dripping already, I didn't even get to it yet" she laughed flexing a bit being sexy for Allysin  
"my white girl is so hot" she whispered  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:41 AM  
"Mmm, my tough gal gets me wet... problem?" Allysin teased, barely hiding her moans as she added. "God bae, fuck me harder why don't you... I'm not gonna break." Allysin paused and added. "my sexy blasian is super hot too."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 1:42 AM  
"nah no problem here" she teased smiling "damn babe how bout a good suckle, it's kind of dry" Mia said kissing Allysin's throat playfully biting at it then licking her earlobe at the gage  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:43 AM  
Allysin smirked, moaning softly. "How about I suckle your beautiful cock and you make me your babymama?"  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 1:44 AM  
"you have a deal...you want to make babies with me?" she asked hearing the excitement in Allysin's voice  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:45 AM  
"God yes I do." Allysin admitted. "I might be a bitch, but I'm your bitch.... I love you and I want your babies."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 1:47 AM  
Mia teared up and pulled out slowly "mmm yeah you are beautiful" she kissed her girl "love you too"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:48 AM  
Allysin smiled, kissing her sweetly. "No tears now Yim..." She purred, moving down Mia's body to suckle softly on her cock  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 1:49 AM  
"taste that asshole" she smirked "can't help it, it's called love you know, I can be mushy if I want" Mia moans moving Allysin's hair back, her small cute Korean feet rest on her love's shoulders  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:52 AM  
Allysin smiled. "I know babe, I just hate when you cry." She paused, going back to suckling Mia's cock then added. "I prefer my sweet sex goddess happy." Her smile was sweet even as she went back to sucking Mia's cock, upping her pace slightly.  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 1:54 AM  
"I don't like it when you do either but we're fucking human Allysin, it happens" she smiles playing with her own hair "I am very happy...I have you" Mia grunted as her toes curled  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:56 AM  
Mia's words gained an eyeroll even as Allysin upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 1:58 AM  
"can't wait to kick ass on Overwatch later tonight with the gang, talk engagement, sex, and life" Mia glared "you're hot when you're sassy babe" *she teased holding Allysin's * "ahhhhh"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 1:59 AM  
Allysin smirked, finally releasing Mia's cock. "Mmm, talk sex, probably whilst at least one of us wives is going to town on our women out of shot..."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:01 AM  
"damn that was a loud pop" Mia laughs "Shayna told me Macey was fingering on the side while she was doing the Raffle, like damn must be the voice that had her flustered" Mia tapped the cock on Allysin's nose playfully  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:03 AM  
"Bigger the dick, louder the pop." Allysin laughed. "Macey's always so damn needy for her lately, surprised Shayna hasn't just fucked her on stream..." Allysin had smirked at the nose tap. "How do you want me babe, riding or you wanna take control on this one?"  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:04 AM  
"true that yo" Mia laughed "oh it's coming wait for it, i'm calling it" she thought for a bit seeing Allysin's feet in the air "how bout a using those sexy ass feet?"  
Mia smiles big "well you should be a Baseball player, you can handle balls and a bat well"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:07 AM  
"Oooh, little bit of footrubbing?" Allysin teased, moving to position herself to do it and adding. "You tell me when you're ready to change it up." That said she began to use her feet to jack her lover off, finding the idea sexy enough to try.  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:09 AM  
"please babe?" Mia pouted as she rubbing her tits, so turned on by the woman she was gonna marry soon "sexy ass feet! and you say mine are sexier? nahhh yours are way sexier" she moaned enjoying and wiggling her own foot at Allysin  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:11 AM  
"Mmm, maybe I like when you tease me with those toes..." Allysin teased, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:12 AM  
"looks like it.." her words broken as she quickly kneeled up grabbing Allysin's ankles sliding her cock into that pussy and started going to work while sucking her girl's toes  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:17 AM  
Allysin had gasped softly at the sudden penetration, moaning loudly as she took all of Mia's cock into her pussy, unable to hide her moan. "Fuck that feels so good."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:20 AM  
Mia smiled as she thrusted faster, tonguing her girl's feet all over with some bites here and there now going balls deep  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:22 AM  
Allysin soon began to moan loudly, taking the pace and arching wantonly. "Mmmm, babe.... you keep fucking me like that not going to take long to make me cum."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:24 AM  
"that's my mission to make you spout like a geyser" she leans down ontop of Allysin making out with her while pushing hard, going harder now, hips smacked  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:26 AM  
Allysin responded hotly, soon crying out and cumming hard, her words barely audible. "Oh my god... Mia..."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:28 AM  
Mia took a deep breath as she cummmed hard inside Allysin "fuck!" thrusting a bit more to get it all out then pulling out and kissing down her lover's tits, belly then between her legs to lap up some juices  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:29 AM  
Allysin moaned softly, playing with Mia's hair gently. "You are so sexy."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:30 AM  
Mia smiled staring at her beautiful Savage "mmm you too Momma" she said with her tongue buried, slurping the thick clit  
"smells like cherry pie, tastes like it too"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 AM  
"Mmm, well that 'pie' is all yours to eat..."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:34 AM  
"mine! every slice with fresh cream" Mia laughed and sucked hard  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:36 AM  
Allysin moaned softly. "Wanna make me cum again Mia?"  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:37 AM  
she nodded at Allysin hungry for the thick as she hummed on that pussy, her hand grabbing her wifey's hand  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:38 AM  
Allysin had squeezed her hand hard, soon cumming undone a second time, barely stifling her scream.  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:41 AM  
Mia squeezed back and sucked some juices up then moving up to share with Allysin "mmm" making out with her wifey  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:44 AM  
Allysin had smiled, letting herself enjoy making out with Mia now she knew she had her for life.  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:46 AM  
Mia rubbed Allysin's cheek softly as they kissed "mmm sweet" their tits massaged together  
"your feet are so smooth, tasted yummy"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:49 AM  
Allysin smiled, content to let Mia stroke her cheek. "You make me so damn weak Mia... I can't stop loving you."  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:51 AM  
"I can't stop loving you either, you make it easy for me to show so many emotions" she smiled "you'll be an amazing Mommy to our future babies just like you are for Stannis"  
________________________________________  
Allysin 'Sienna' KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:53 AM  
"Mmm, you trying to say they should call you Daddy?" Allysin teased.  
________________________________________  
Blasian Baddie Mia Yim (RP)Today at 2:54 AM  
"Blasian Daddy! hell yeah" Mia laughed and snuggled her girl as they read messages and waited for Shayna's stream to start.


	81. Mia Yim/Allysin Kay Part 2

Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
Allysin Kay, known to many people as Sienna, had been quietly feeding her child as she watched Mia, her wife, play games, smiling when the baby whined and nuzzled into her for more. "How's it going Mee? Kicking butt?"  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Yesterday at 10:04 PM  
Mia Yim was happily married, satisfied with her career and lifestyle and enjoyed games with the crew and now proud Mom of Miranda aka Mirrie "yup killing it babe" she smiled and laughed "Happy Valentine's Bitch!" yelling as she killed another playing Overwatch "damn Shayna, that mofo made me curse infront of my babygirl"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:05 PM  
Allysin laughed softly. "It's okay, babygirl's asleep.... How's Mace anyway? Fourteen hours labour for four kids has to be rough..."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Yesterday at 10:06 PM  
"dayum hope she's not wiped out" concerned aswell "ahh good to hear she's doing well, congrats" Mia sipped her tea from her favorite bottle and kissed her wife's cheek  
"Mirrie wanna play too? kick Aunt's Shay's butt?" she smiled at her babygirl  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:14 PM  
Allysin smiled, kissing Mia softly. "She able to stand up yet Shay? No... Aw I'll send some food over then... tell her to relax, okay?"  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Yesterday at 10:16 PM  
Mia kissed back "i'm making a good soup she'll like that" smiling big "haha Shayna! she took that dick and owned it, like Allysin" teasing  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:17 PM  
Allysin laughed softly. "Hey, at least I didn't try to push out four kids back to back... poor Macey." Allysin had laughed again at Macey's reply over the headset. "I know girl, these two will wear us out..."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Yesterday at 10:19 PM  
"yeah no kidding, good thing we are making good money right?" she stretched a bit "Leva, Mirrie eats a lot, like damn that's my kid" laughing  
"Stannis always did eat a lot too"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:22 PM  
"Stannis is a cutie though." Allysin laughed. "When he's not farting Mirrie awake anyway."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Yesterday at 10:23 PM  
"yes him's a cute doggy" Mia laughed again "she got mad at me the other night, i'm like that's Stannis not me"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
"You fart just as loud Mia." Allysin teased, rising to carry the baby down to her crib. "I'll go put the little one with Auntie Mae.... I need a night off and she'll sleep anyway."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Yesterday at 10:29 PM  
Mia put her hands up "Guilty!" she nodded blowing kisses "so yeah Jessamyn, tell us about you and Marina...getting some pussy huh? can't wait for the wedding"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:30 PM  
Allysin had laughed, leaving Mia to talk as she moved away, returning later and stretching, wincing at the slight crack of her back. "Kiddo is already heavy..."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
"damn that was loud Allysin, I felt that" Mia smiled pulling her hot wife in her lap "she's adorable, thanks for having her with me" whispering  
"mmm boobs" Mia cupped them  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:42 PM  
"How could I say no baby?" Allysin teased, kissing her softly, barely biting back a moan at Mia cupping her boobs. "Still sensitive..."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Yesterday at 10:44 PM  
"cause you love me" she smiled kissing back being gentle "mmm yeah they'll be that way for a while,damn you are loaded with milk too"  
________________________________________  
February 15, 2019  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 12:20 AM  
"Always did babe." Allysin smiled, stroking Mia's cheek softly. "You could always... enjoy them?"  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 12:27 AM  
I always do" Mia blushed taking her shirt off, kissing the back of Allysin's neck "that's better" arching a bit "that booty getting my dick hard...hey Shay, we need a doggy playdate soon, Stannis misses his girl"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 12:38 AM  
Allysin had smiled softly, stroking Mia's back.  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 12:40 AM  
Mia flexed her back a bit "mmm well, was fun kicking yall ass today, can't wait for next time...Happy Valentine's to the lovely couples Shay/Mace, Jess/Marina, Leva/Rach I need some love from my Valentine" smiling big  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 12:41 AM  
Allysin rolled her eyes. "Needy girl." She teased, kissing Mia's cheek softly. "Happy, little minx?"  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 12:43 AM  
"very happy, feel that?" she laughed loving the kiss and Allysin's sexy attitude "night night friends" as she turned off the laptop and game  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 12:45 AM  
Allysin had smirked, lightly teasing Mia's cock. "You feel like having a little fun?"  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 12:45 AM  
"we really need Nev and Jess to join us next time, but Jess plays a lot of Resident Evil" she gasped trying to talk humping "yes I do"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 12:50 AM  
Allysin smiled, kissing Mia softly. "Then maybe we should use a bed..."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 12:51 AM  
"then get up so I can move" she kissed back swaying slowly with her sexy woman  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 12:52 AM  
"Sure you can't carry me?"  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 12:54 AM  
Mia flexed then stood carrying Allysin "Hot Savage, Sexy Mommy" carrying her to bed  
"Kris is snoring" she smiled laying her wife down and sliding her shorts off  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 12:56 AM  
Allysin smiled, letting her legs open a little to tease Mia. "When doesn't she snore?"  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 12:57 AM  
"when she's awake" Mia watched jacking off a bit and leaned down to lick Allysin's pussy forgetting to close the door  
"fuckin' Shayna" she laughed "what color will Mirrie's hair be?"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:01 AM  
"Door MiMi, we don't need Auntie pushing in with Baby do we?" Allysin reminded her softly. "I'd really rather not 'fuck' Shayna.... if I had to pick one of them to... ya know... fuck... it'd be Macey's cute little butt." Allysin paused again then added. "Probably a fun mix of brunette and darker brunette that might as well be black."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
"oh shit sorry I was distracted" Mia smirked and laughed again "damn I'd watch" said as she closed and locked the door "yeah cause i'm naturally dark haired" getting back in bed and continuing her Valentine's meal, licking deep  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:06 AM  
Allysin moaned softly, stroking Mia's hair softly. "Kris told me... so I guessed our kiddo will have that sort of hair."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"mmm yeah she will, she has my cheeks and eyes, so cute, she's a lil mini Blasian Baby" Mia moaned sucking her wife's clitty "yummy, love you Allysin"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:09 AM  
"Perfect like my awesome wife." Allysin murmured, moaning softly at the pleasure Mia was giving her. "Love you too Miakins."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:11 AM  
she smiled sucking hard, rubbing those sexy legs and feet "Kris is weird...she's like sis I did it...I looked at her and she says my carpet matches my drapes, like wow..she dyed her bush blue, thanks for the info Boujee, betyou're lying though" crawling and feeding Allysin her cock  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:13 AM  
"She's not lying..." Allysin laughed. "She's obviously got the family habit of leaving doors open though... kinda flashed me." She had suckled hungrily on Mia's cock.  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:14 AM  
"oh shit wow" Mia laughed "she's not shy, my lil sis" moaning and rubbing Allysin's tits "mmm suck that cock good babe"  
enjoying "is it weird i'd have to see that for myself?"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:17 AM  
"Your sister's bush?" Allysin asked with a soft laugh, moaning softly at Mia playing with her tits as she suckled her cock again. "So sore..."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:18 AM  
"yeah, can't imagine anyone dying their bush" she moaned deep with a grunt "aww babe"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:28 AM  
"Baby doesn't drink enough I swear..." Allysin grumbled, licking at Mia's cock again, turning to look when the door creaked open, Kris wandering in. "Uhm.... Kris honey... we were a little... busy?"  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:29 AM  
"she'll get it just be patient, don't worry too much beautiful" Mia jumped by surprise of Kris walking "shit let us know before you barge in...fuck sorry forgot to lock it Allysin"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:30 AM  
"Well, you wanted to see.... bluebush."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:31 AM  
"yeah my big mouth strikes again...so ok show us Boujee" she sat beside her wife, unable to hide that she was too long and hard to hide  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:32 AM  
Allysin laughed, kissing Mia's neck. "She's already naked babe... just look."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:33 AM  
"mmm I see that" Mia looked her sister over "wow the carpet does match the drapes, bravo sis" Kris laughed looking them over "what's wrong never seen a dick before?" Mia asked teasing  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:34 AM  
"Probably not yours booboo." Allysin teased. "Especially hard... I hope?"  
Kris had laughed, rolling her eyes.  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:34 AM  
"well maybe once and I wasn't even hard" Mia laughed  
"i'm not shy or scared of her seeing me"  
Mia kissed her wife's neck as they talked with Kris  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:38 AM  
Allysin smiled, stroking Mia's back softly. Kris had laughed, kissing both women's foreheads. "Well, I should probably go since big sis looks ready to blow...."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:39 AM  
Mia smiled at the kiss "haha nah you can stay for a lil while"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:40 AM  
"You want to give baby sis a show?" Allysin suggested with a slight smirk.  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:41 AM  
"sure why not" Mia smiled again "damn my dick is so fuckin' stiff"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:47 AM  
"Then maybe you need to give it a nice warm home?" Allysin teased, shifting to lie back and open her legs again. "You know you can top me... this once."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:48 AM  
"mmm I know, love that warm honey hole" Mia smiled at Kris then kneeled between her wife's legs slowly inserting her cock in  
"ooo so wet" holding one of Allysin's legs, kissing her foot and thrusting slowly  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:51 AM  
Allysin had moaned softly at Mia's thrusts and kisses, barely hiding her arousal. "Mmm, so big for me, my Mia."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:52 AM  
sucking her wife's toes as Kris watched close while she thrusted a bit faster keeping a good pace "always big for my wifey" she laughed "don't stare too hard Boujee"  
as her cock popped out  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:53 AM  
"Looks like Bouj wants a moment to touch it..."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:54 AM  
"here go ahead sis, almost like Allysin the first time she saw it" teasing  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 1:55 AM  
Kris had moved closer, touching her sister's cock a little shyly. "Geez Mee, is that why you used to run me out the bedroom before getting up?"  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 1:57 AM  
"yes" Mia smirked watching, throbbing "haha"  
she checked out her sister's blue bush while she felt her cock "you did a good dye job"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 2:03 AM  
Kris smiled. "Thanks... now if only I had a woman..." Allysin rolled her eyes. "So go find one, there's a million women out there Kris."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 2:04 AM  
"there's many hot girls left, just gotta look, hope you're not too picky" Mia played with her sister's hair as they talked, kissing her forehead  
"we do have sexy looks"  
playfully thrusting in her sister's hand "oops sorry had an itch"  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 2:06 AM  
Kris had blushed, giggling. Allysin laughed softly, smacking Mia's arm gently. "Quit it, girl is gonna go pink..."  
________________________________________  
Toni RipStorm (RP)Today at 2:07 AM  
"I said sorry" Mia laughed pinching Allysin's ass  
________________________________________  
Rhea RipStorm (Shewolf)Today at 2:07 AM  
Allysin yipped softly. "Hey, no pinching..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:09 AM  
"you pinky poke me in the ass so fair game woman" smirking "so having fun Boujee?" as Kris continued to feel her "can't get over long and thick huh?"  
playfully Mia leaned over feeling her sister's blue bush "damn that's fluffy"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 AM  
"You two want some time alone?" Allysin asked teasingly.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:11 AM  
"hush Allysin" laughing more "Kris is still feeling me up so hell..i had to feel the bush"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:15 AM  
"Oh sure... had to..." Allysin rolled her eyes.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:16 AM  
Mia smiled and slowly fingered her wife, throbbing  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:17 AM  
Allysin smirked a little. "That's more like it... you big tease." Kris smirked, lightly stroking her sister's cock a little. "Well, I'd better go see to babygirl.... you two have fun."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:18 AM  
"I better eat my wife before she complains" Mia smirked and slowly laid down on her side licking Allysin moaning as her cock was stroked  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:19 AM  
Allysin moaned softly. "Mia.... if you don't fuck me already I swear to god..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:20 AM  
"ok.." Mia laughed kissing her sister's cheek and kneeled up to insert into her wife, thrusting and holding her ankles  
"hey Bouj wanna quickly help Allysin with her hard milky boobs? relieve her pain?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:22 AM  
Allysin moaned instantly, watching Kris pause in the doorway and speaking somewhat softly. "You might as well...." Kris had smirked a little. "You sure you can share ya girl Mee?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:23 AM  
"yeah I don't mind cause I gotta work this hot pussy" said as she sucked her wife's toes, setting a pace  
"fuck babe this pussy is so good for my cock"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:29 AM  
"Krissie... please?" Allysin had almost whined the words, moaning at Mia's pace. "God baby, you feel so good." Kris had smiled slightly, moving to suckle softly on Allysin's breasts, moaning softly at the taste of the milk.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:30 AM  
Mia smiled pushing a bit deep, watching her sister's titty sucking skills "damn she's good like me"  
Mia slowly rubbed her sister's ass "damn hot in here"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 AM  
Kris had shivered a little at Mia's touch, upping her suckling. Allysin had moaned softly, clearly close to release.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:35 AM  
going faster knowing her wife needed it so bad, turning it up and feeling herself close "mmm that clench, Kris look how puffy that clit is"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:36 AM  
Allysin had soon cum hard, shivering as she did so. Kris taking her time to let go of Allysin's breasts. "Looks like she's perfect for you Mee."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:38 AM  
"yes very perfect, here come taste" Mia smiled moving Kris' hair to the side, slowing down and pulling out  
"gonna get you ready for when you meet that perfect woman"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:39 AM  
Kris had moved to do as Mia suggested, smirking a little at Allysin's moan.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:39 AM  
"there we go" she smiled leaning down to kiss her wife, cock accidently brushing her sister's cheek as she licked Allysin  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:41 AM  
Allysin had kissed back softly, noting Kris lap a little more. "Maybe babysis should suck whilst you fuck? she seems interested in your cock too..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:42 AM  
"I can give her a little thrust" Mia smirked "hey Bouj, you up for that?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:42 AM  
Kris nodded with a slightly shy blush, Allysin moaning softly when Kris snuck another lick, stroking her sister's cock.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:43 AM  
"mmm that feels good" Mia played with Kris' hair as she stroked the cock, inching it closer to her face  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:44 AM  
Kris had smiled shyly. "You... don't think I'm a... freak?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:46 AM  
"it happens...Jess told Allysin about the time her Mom sucked on her with Nev..both of us were a bit shocked..but yeah it's ok" Mia offered  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:50 AM  
Allysin had smiled, stroking Kris' hair and helping her taste her wife. "Go on honey, it's okay."  
Kris had mewled softly.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:50 AM  
slowly inserting her cock into her sister's mouth "mmm go slow if you want"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:57 AM  
Kris had taken a little while to suck;e on her sister's cock.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:58 AM  
"ohh" Mia bit her lip helping Allysin sit up for a make out while getting sucked on  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:58 AM  
Allysin had smiled, kissing Mia softly. "She's good, isn't she?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:59 AM  
"I admit it...she works well with that mouth...she'll make someone very happy" she smiled making out and moaning  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 3:02 AM  
"Well, I could probably get my cousin to visit? She'd like her..."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:03 AM  
"lets play matchmaker babe" Mia laid back letting her sister continue, playing with her hair "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 3:04 AM  
"You want to let her finish babe?" Allysin suggested softly. "Then I'll get Angelika down."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:05 AM  
"yup i'm close" saying it as she cummed "ahh fuck" laughing  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 3:07 AM  
Kris had giggled and swallowed, Allysin smirking. "I can't tell if that was fucked up or not..." She teased. "God knows my cousin won't care."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:08 AM  
"haha it felt nice but you're better, no offense Boujee" she smirked sitting up to hug her sister, kissing softly "we'll find you someone"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 3:11 AM  
"Angie'll love her." Allysin repeated. "We'll set them up tomorrow... okay?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:12 AM  
"yes she will, Angie is sweet like Allysin" Mia smiled "a little attitude too, yeah double date for lunch"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 3:12 AM  
Allysin smiled. "Guess now we know Kris can handle cock Angie'll finally have a girl to call her own."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:13 AM  
"oh yeah, and isn't Angie hung?" she asked laying back, playing with her wife's hair  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 3:16 AM  
"Almost as much as you..." Allysin teased. "Except you probably never whacked your cousin in the face... on purpose."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:16 AM  
"oh my..and no not that I recall Allysin" Mia laughed  
"Jess did that to you once, that was funny..you two are a trip together"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:45 PM  
"Jess at least asked." Allysin laughed. "Angie never did, little minx."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:46 PM  
"such a good girl, like my wife" smiling and kissing on her wife "I never asked you just went at it when we first fucked"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:51 PM  
Allysin smiled, stroking Mia's cheek. "You trusted me baby, that's never not sexy... and I wanted to repay that."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:53 PM  
Mia smiled softly, gently rubbing Allysin's boobs "and look how far we have come, I love you so much, Sexy Savage Mommy"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 2:58 PM  
"I love you too, my cute badass blasian." Allysin smiled, kissing Mia's cheek.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 2:58 PM  
turning head to kiss Allysin, Kris watching  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 3:01 PM  
Allysin smiled, kissing Mia sweetly. "My girl." She murmured.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:02 PM  
"mmm oww my dick hurts, so much pleasure" Mia laughed "bet babygirl is hungry" she pinched her wife's nipple  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 3:04 PM  
Allysin laughed softly. "Judging from the snore I can hear echoing down the hall? She's still passed out."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:05 PM  
"my mini me" smiling big cuddling up with Allysin and Kris "had fun Bouj?"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 3:14 PM  
Kris smiled and nodded. "Yeah... although I can't wait to meet Angie." Allysin smirked, kissing Mia's cheek softly, then Kris'. "Tomorrow honey, I promise."  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:15 PM  
"it'll be worth it" Mia smiled loving the kisses, even kissing Kris softly "mmm all the snuggles"  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 3:17 PM  
Allysin smiled, kissing Mia's cheek softly. "You mind if I nap?"  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:18 PM  
"go ahead i'll be crashing soon myself" yawning as she spoke  
________________________________________  
Allysin KaYim (Shewolf)Today at 3:19 PM  
Allysin smiled, falling asleep nestled into Mia, feeling Kris curled against her side and relaxing even when Kris nestled closer and slept.  
________________________________________  
Mia KaYim (RP)Today at 3:20 PM  
Mia fell asleep aswell, snoring a bit instantly.


	82. Molly Holly/Michelle McCool Part 1

Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 3:45 PM  
Nora Greenwald known as Molly Holly to most of the WWE Universe had been watching Michelle McCool quietly for a while, not noticing that Candice had snuck away, leaving them to talk. They had filmed Table for Three for a while, finishing up and yet left in peace to talk as long as they wished. She had been silent as she continued to watch Michelle, blushing when Michelle caught her. "Sorry... I just... Dammit Michelle you are so fucking beautiful..." She had cut herself off with a small gasp, covering her lips with her fingers and blushing further.  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 3:49 PM  
*Michelle McCool was former Diva's Champ and ex-wife of The Undertaker...she was happy to finally be single but was missing that closeness she enjoyed being with someone..she enjoyed taping Table For 3 with her friends Nora and Candice, loving all of the stories...she smiled then laughed loving how Nora was kind of shy but outspoken *thanks, so are you" her hand took Nora's softly "you need to break out of that shyness shell, I know it ain't easy girl"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 4:02 PM  
Nora smiled slightly, her voice quiet even as she spoke softly. "You know me 'Chelle.... last time I took a chance it crashed and burnt pretty bad..."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 4:04 PM  
Michelle nodded "I have to give credit Nora, Seini is an amazing cook, no wonder Candice bragged about it so much" she smiled "hey it's ok i'm here for you...but for future reference...just swear, don't hold back, you're an adult"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 4:06 PM  
Nora smiled slightly, her voice light and shy. "Well, then.... if you want to be here for me.... will you... go out with me?"  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 4:07 PM  
"my daughter is a fan of yours, she loved taking that pic with you at the Rumble" Michelle smiled big staring "i'd love to...cutie"  
she stood offering a hand "back to my place...we can be alone"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 4:20 PM  
Nora smiled, taking Michelle's hand as they moved to the door, knocking on the door despite the moans, rolling her eyes when the door squeaked open. "When you two are done getting laid... we're heading home...." She paused, glancing in the door and gasping as she pulled back. "Jesus.... that was far more sausage than I needed to see..."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 4:21 PM  
Michelle looked and laughed out loud "oh babe.." she shook her head and waved to Candice and Seini then walked out to head home with Nora "that face you made was priceless" she laughed again  
"but...i'm serious you need to relax, please" she held Nora's arm as they got in Michelle's car  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 4:24 PM  
Nora sighed softly, letting her head rest slightly on Michelle's shoulder. "It's not always that easy 'Chelle... some of us break easier than you."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 4:25 PM  
Michelle drove home smiling as Nora rested against her "you have nothing to worry about, I promise, you have me now" she said confident that she was the one that could make her girl happy  
"some of us just know how to fix beautiful girls like you"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 4:34 PM  
"I trust you 'Chelle." Nora murmured, clearly relaxed enough to be honest with her, despite generally hiding how she felt from people.  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 5:07 PM  
Michelle smiled "good" she laughed teasing "so you had an eye full huh?" Michelle kissed Nora's forehead  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 5:12 PM  
"You could say that..." Nora laughed. "Never seen two women so into each other... well, not like that anyway."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 5:13 PM  
"I only caught a glimpse, shocked that Candi can take that much and had two babies" Michelle smiled again "I can change that" she said parking the car looking at Nora  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 5:47 PM  
Nora smiled, blushing a little. "Are you... asking what I think you're asking?"  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 5:48 PM  
she smirked running her fingers in Nora's hair "you are very cute, always admired you for your work in ring and out, how was it counseling teens? and yes...I am" she leaned in kissing Nora  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 5:56 PM  
"Flatterer." Nora murmured, smiling all the same. "Those teens needed help, I'm very happy to have been the one to help them." She had blushed further as she kissed back.  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 5:58 PM  
"you're just full of awesome Nora, such a sweetheart" Michelle smiled listening as they shared their first kissed, holding Nora's chin gently "mmm wanna see the bedroom?"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 6:03 PM  
"I'd love to." Nora agreed.  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 6:07 PM  
later on, they were in Michelle's room "i'm a neat freak, kind of..ever since having Kaia Faith" she undressed, fully naked now as Nora looked around "hey girl"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 6:09 PM  
Nora smiled. "Keeping your kiddo safe is important..." She agreed softly, looking Michelle over with a shy smile, slowly undressing herself despite blushing,  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 6:11 PM  
"sure is I agree" Michelle smiled big as Nora undressed "damn Nora, you have amazing boobs and some junk in the trunk" teasing as she say on the bed with her long legs opened  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 6:12 PM  
Nora had laughed slightly, blushing even as she moved to settle between Michelle's legs, kissing her softly and a little shyly. "Well, it's all yours to play with 'Chelle."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 6:14 PM  
she kissed back running fingers in Nora's hair "you are so cute you know that?" Michelle's foot brushing over Nora's ass "i'm in love, what a Flawless feeling" using her promo word from LayCool  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 6:25 PM  
"I'm glad you think so..." Nora murmured, smiling at Michelle's words. "Yeah, well the Flawless one deserves Flawless love..."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 6:27 PM  
"cute enough to have stolen my lonely heart" Michelle laughed softly kissing all over Nora's neck and over her beautiful tits "damn I could play with these all day" she sucked one, opening her legs more  
"you know what....I can't wait...will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 6:30 PM  
"Michelle.... I... yes..." Nora smiled, kissing Michelle quickly and passionately.  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 6:33 PM  
Michelle smiled big kissing back, tearing up and licking at Nora's tongue "mmm I love you, I want you"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 6:35 PM  
"I love you... and I want you too." Nora whispered, stroking Michelle's stomach gently. "My precious Michelle..."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 6:36 PM  
she moaned at Nora's touch laying back "I bet Layla will be excited when we tell everyone, she's been dating Reina for a while, she'll want to be my Maid of Honor" Michelle bit her lip "taste me"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 6:39 PM  
"Layla's a sweetheart...." Nora agreed softly. "I... I've never actually... done this before."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 6:41 PM  
"yes she is, love and miss her" she rubbed Nora's cheek "well...now's your chance" Michelle's long legs over Nora's shoulders "and these are also for you" she cupped her tits  
"trust me ..please try?"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 6:49 PM  
"O...Okay..." Nora murmured, kissing Michelle softly even as she moved to kiss her way down Michelle's body, suckling softly at Michelle's chest, her smile soft as she made her way lower, blushing even as she moved to gently suckle at Michelle's clit.  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 6:51 PM  
"i'm taking your last name if that's ok..." Michelle smiled big kissing her wifey, playing with her hair "ooo that feels so good Nora" she arched at first then relaxed with a gasp laughing softly "that's my girl"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 6:56 PM  
Nora had smiled, trusting her instincts for the first time in a long time and gently working her tongue into Michelle, setting a slow and firm pace.  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 6:57 PM  
"ohh God right there baby" one hand on Nora's head, the other rubbing her boob, toes curling in pleasure "I bet you taste as good as a Georgia Peach" she smiled  
"beautiful lil Molly"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 7:02 PM  
"Mmm, you can try me....when we're done here." Nora purred, quickly upping her pace, enjoying the sound of Michelle's pleasure.  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 7:04 PM  
"gladly" she said glowing and moaning, her feet now in the air "feel how smooth my legs are" Michelle arched into Nora's face  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 7:11 PM  
Nora smiled, stroking her hands over Michelle's legs softly, moaning softly at the taste of Michelle.  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 7:12 PM  
Michelle smiled again cumming hard "ooohhh yesss"  
she then sat up a bit reaching to rub Nora's pussy, feeling she was soaked  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 7:18 PM  
"You taste so good babe." Nora murred softly, gasping softly at Michelle's touch. "Oh... my god."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 7:19 PM  
"thanks baby" Michelle blushed full of love, kissing Nora's cheek as she slowly fingered her wifey "damn turned you on huh?"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 7:20 PM  
"Mmm.... you always did." Nora admitted softly.  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 7:24 PM  
"aww you turn me on too...love you so much" she made Nora lay back as she moved to kiss Nora's boobs, then started licking up and down then deep inside her wifey's pussy, playing with Nora's big ass  
"smells nice" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 7:29 PM  
Nora allowed Michelle to take control, moaning softly at Michelle's touch and tongue, cumming undone hard. "Mmm, it's all yours... my Michelle."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 7:30 PM  
"mmm damn you were worked up" Michelle licked every drop, enjoying Nora's sweetness "my Nora" she beamed with joy moving back up and kissing her wifey  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 7:33 PM  
Nora smiled, stroking her hair softly. "I love you, Michelle Greenwald."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 7:34 PM  
Michelle smiled big loving her new last name, excited  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 7:38 PM  
Nora smiled, kissing her again softly. "My Wife."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 7:39 PM  
she kissed back holding onto Nora, breathing deep "so how was it?"  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 7:40 PM  
"You... are perfect." Nora murmured, kissing her softly. "So perfect."  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 7:41 PM  
"Flawless, cutie" Michelle smiled kissing back  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 7:44 PM  
Nora smiled. "So, we ready to tell the world?"  
________________________________________  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 7:45 PM  
"yes i'm excited to see what everyone thinks, and we can start planning this wonderful life together" she reached for her phone kissing Nora  
________________________________________  
Nora (Molly) Holly (Shewolf)Today at 7:47 PM  
Nora smiled, kissing her softly as she settled closer, letting Michelle take the photo.  
________________________________________  
NEW MESSAGES  
Michelle McCool (RP)Today at 7:49 PM  
Michelle snapped the pic tagging Nora and posting -together forever with my beautiful future wife...yes we couldn't wait...life is Flawless!- "lets go ring shopping baby, then take Kaia to the park"


	83. Natalya Neidhart/Ronda Rousey Part 1

Natalya Neidhart had never been known to cry in public, not deliberately anyway, however when it came to her family, her father dying slowly had been torture. She had ended up weakened, sad and slightly unsure how to go on until she finally reached out for Ronda. Ronda who she had pushed away when it all started, hating letting herself be weak. Now though, with her father on the edge of death, she had ended up clinging to herself, fighting not to cry even as she clung tightly to her father's hand. "I love you Daddy."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 4:51 PM  
Ronda wore a nice white top, hair pulled back tight with a section braided, black pants and shoes, she was the WWE RAW Women's Champ and a former UFC Champion that started a Women's Revolution there, she arrives and asks where Nattie's Dad Jim was, wanting to be there for her girl "thank you" she smiles and then heads up the elevator to the floor then walks to the room knocking softly, holding a couple things in her arms  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 4:58 PM  
"Come in." Nattie had spoken weakly, her voice barely carrying out the door, her eyes still locked on her father, her worry and pain etched into her even as her sister let Ronda in, excusing herself after kissing her father goodbye one last time. "Ronda..." Nattie's eyes had filled with tears even as she looked up, reaching her free hand out to Ronda in a clear attempt to ask her to come closer.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 5:10 PM  
Ronda is holding roses and a couple gifts "hey girl" she smiles softly tearing up seeing Jim smiling at Jenny "i'm so sorry Nat..." she embraces her girl with a hug "you're not alone, i'm here for you and your family" she whispered keeping Nattie close  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 5:15 PM  
Nattie had watched quietly as Ronda set her gifts down, burrowing her face into Ronda's neck as she hugged her hard, Ronda's sweet words making her actively cry softly. "I'm so sorry I pushed you away Ronda... I just.... I hate this." She had sighed softly, unable to find words until her father's fingers tightened on hers a little, a gentle final nudge to say what she thought. "I love you Ronda..."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 5:24 PM  
Ronda tears up more feeling what Nat is since she lost her own father when she was 8 years old, her mother remarried "hey look...I am not mad ok? you had a reason...we all do when something happens" she rubs Nat's back slowly then looks to Jim "hey buddy I love you, thanks for all you did to make Nattie the woman she is today and for the time we had to talk" she pats his hand softly then looks at Nat again "I...I love you too Nattie" she breathes deep having always loved her friend* "well since I have this ring and I made a promise, Jim hold on for one more minute" she smiles kneeling  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 5:29 PM  
Nattie had inhaled, not realizing she'd squeezed her father's hand as she watched, biting her lip before finally whispering. "Say it... Please Ronda."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 5:31 PM  
"Nattie you helped me so much to adjust when I trained to come to WWE and you're one of my best friends" she opens the box revealing... "will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 5:34 PM  
"Yes... Yes I'll marry you." Nattie agreed, releasing her father's hand just long enough to pull Ronda to her feet and let Ronda slip her ring onto her finger. "I love you... Ronda Neidhart-Rousey..." She had paused just long enough to kiss her father's cheek as he exhaled and went still, barely holding back a sob even as she turned to Ronda, her eyes full of love even as she cried, all but wrapping herself around Ronda.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 5:35 PM  
she nods to Jim thanking him then slips the ring on Nattie's finger staring at her beautiful Fiancee, fingers locked as she stands kissing Nat "I love you Natalya Neidhart-Rousey..Jim i'll take care of your babygirl as promised"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 5:37 PM  
Natalya had smiled softly, kissing Ronda sweetly at her words. "Let's go home..." Her voice shook slightly as she added. "He's gone."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 5:38 PM  
Ronda smiles and hugs Jenny and her Mom Ellie "see you for Christmas" she tears up again "love you Jim, Merry Christmas my friend"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 5:40 PM  
Natalya had paused to pick up the gifted shirt and flowers, smiling slightly at 'Ms Rousey' "He adored you Ronda... almost as much as I do." Her voice was soft even as she lead Ronda away, making for the taxi her mother had called for her, for them both.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 5:43 PM  
Ronda smiles as Nat sees her gifts, she kisses her Fiancee's cheek "you have the best infectious smile babe" she nods "I know...such a sweetheart" Ronda leaves with Nat holding hands getting into the Taxi "beautiful day"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 5:46 PM  
"Perfect day for a proposal..." Natalya agreed, barely hiding her smile, knowing her father would want her to be happy, even if she did feel a little lost. She had felt her heart flutter at Ronda's light cheek kiss and smiled at that too, finding herself warmed by Ronda's love. "Perfect day to go home and show 2Paws his new mommy..." Her laugh soft as she added. "Baddest Fiancee on the Planet."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 5:48 PM  
"i'll say" Ronda yells out before entering "my woman is beautiful!" smiling and looking around, always having been outspoken and not afraid to say what was on her mind or how she felt then she gets in "2Paws and Mochi will make perfect Grooms-Pets" she laughs a bit with her arm around that amazing woman she loves "I like the sound of that"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 5:51 PM  
Natalya had laughed at the Driver's slight frown, cuddling into Ronda's side as they drove away, content to listen and watch her lover. "Yeah, they will..." She agreed softly, smiling as she added. "2Paws already loves you." The driver had huffed, earning a glare from Nattie before she turned to kiss Ronda, her smirk cheeky before she pulled Ronda closer, deepening the kiss.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 5:56 PM  
"got some Twizzlers waiting for us at home" Ronda just smiles and kisses back, holding Nattie closer showing her how much she loved this woman, not being able to hold back  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 5:57 PM  
Natalya had only broken the kiss when she needed air, her smile soft. "You always did know how to make me smile...." She murmured, letting her head rest on Ronda's shoulder as she added. "I love you, my badass."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 6:00 PM  
Ronda laughs softly at Nat's face shrugging "I just know what to do in certain situations...Shayna does the same thing for Macey...they are adorable, remember the other night on Shayna's stream?" she kisses Nat's nose "love you more" as she glares then just laughs again softly  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 6:05 PM  
"You mean my ex?" The driver had cut in, making Nattie's eyes darken as she stared at him, her voice low and firm. "None of your business Mr..." She had turned her gaze back to Ronda as she continued their conversation, glad to see they were close to home now. "You mean Macey curling up on Shayna to demand attention?" She laughed, giggling when Ronda glared at her. "You are so hot when you get all mad and glarey." She paused as they pulled into the drive, gathering her things and getting out of the car, holding a hand out to Ronda before speaking firmly. "You can tell your company why we didn't pay... You were rude, you listened to a passengers conversation... and you acted like a homophobe." She had turned her gaze back to Ronda before she moved away. "Let's get inside."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 6:08 PM  
she nods "yup exactly" she leans her head on Nat's and glares at the driver "keep it in your damn pants too" she tells him in stern voice warning him "sorry bout that babe" she gets out of the car holding Nat's shoulder "yeah fuckin' people piss me off" she didn't trust many people, only the ones closest to her  
"Mochi...kitty kitty" she calls for them "get a treat?"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 6:14 PM  
"Except your friends and family..." Natalya teased, smiling when Mochi came running for treats, 2 Pawz casually laid on his back. "Well, that's one way to get food, you lazy little git." She laughed even as she scooped 2 Pawz up to kiss him softly and feed him treats, laughing at his little meow as she set him down, moving to the counter to put down her keys and gifts, eyeing the twizzlers even as she opened the letter on the counter, showing Ronda as she read the letter. "You really asked his permission?" She asked softly, continuing to read even as her eyes filled with tears, her laugh slightly startled as she finished. "Go make love? Seriously Daddy..." She had snuffled, laughing softly. "No wonder he kept hinting at you being the right one..." She paused then added. "He wasn't wrong."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 6:17 PM  
"yeah cause seriously, people are fuckin' assholes...when I left UFC I was ready to go" she laughs at 2Paws "Mochi we need to take you see your sister, she misses her big brother" Mochi stands tall on hindlegs licking Ronda's face, she kisses his nose smiling "all the puppy loves" as she pets her pup then pauses nodding and looking at her Fiancee "we had a nice talk about it" Ronda laughs letting Mochi down and getting some treats "he sure wasn't...i'm Ronda Rousey, how can you hate me?" she smiles being cocky  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 6:26 PM  
"Show-off." Natalya teased, finally snagging the twizzler bag after batting it around the table to get hold of it. "You can be such a dork." Her voice was full of love even as she picked up the flowers to put them into a vase, making sure it was readied with water before doing so. She had picked up her shirt as she grabbed the twizzler bag to take upstairs with her. "Come to bed when you're done fooling with your doggo." She had smiled as she added. "I need a shower then I'll wait for you..." She had moved away to do exactly that on hanging her shirt neatly in her wardrobe, moving to shower quickly but fully, taking her time to clean herself fully, knowing she wanted, and needed, to give herself to Ronda... in every possible way. She had paused on her way out to fiddle with the toy chest, leaving her favorite, and biggest, strapon on the side where she knew Ronda would find it after showering.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 6:30 PM  
she flexes and kisses her biceps "i'm your dork" she eyes the Twizzlers as she goes clean her face and hands "whatcha doing with that bag?" she nods getting an order "mmm yes M'am" she smirks and starts heading up and into the bedroom sliding off her socks and shoes then as she undressed she noticed the big cock "kinky much?" she smiles and slowly puts it on waiting for her girl  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 6:38 PM  
"You saw the letter, Daddy wants me safe and owned." Natalya teased, finally emerging from the shower and moving to lead Ronda to the bed, holding tightly to the cock. "Besides, how long have we been pretending I'm not desperate to mewl for you?" She asked softly, leaning to whisper. "I want you inside me so bad." before moving to lie on the bed, spreading herself open even as she relaxed, aware how small and innocent she looked even as she made eyes at Ronda. "Come take me..."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 6:42 PM  
"yes I read it on the way up* she laughs about it as she then is lead into bed laying back watching her girl "it's kind of obvious you want to get Rowdy with me" she smiles rubbing Nattie big tits as she gets ontop sucking one hard showing her dominance already, rubbing her Fiancee's big slit and clitty "mmmm" she moans with a mouthful of tit  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 6:44 PM  
Nattie had smiled at Ronda's teasing, arching slightly to Ronda's touch with a soft sigh of contentment, moaning softly as Ronda suckled on her breasts, submitting instantly and with a low murr of happiness, gasping and arching at Ronda teasing her slit and clit, her own moan soft even as she bucked into Ronda's hand. "Mmmm... yess..."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 6:46 PM  
she speaks as she pulls off drooling "remember when Shayna almost kicked that guys ass and yelled that her dick was bigger than his? she saw him again and busted his nose for looking at Macey, Jessamyn and Marina had to hold her back from doing worse" Ronda starts to finger Nattie, wiggling fingers faster "mmm damn I have some good pussy all for me" she uses just the middle finger now to get her girl ready  
*stroke my cock" she whispers as she kisses Nat  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 6:54 PM  
"He asked for it... You know she hid behind me and Mickie for a full hour after that." Nattie murmured, gasping and bucking harder as she let Ronda finger her, moaning happily. "Yes Baby, it's all yours." Nattie had quickly obeyed when Ronda asked her to stroke her cock, kissing her slowly and lovingly.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 6:56 PM  
"I know, again...fuckin' assholes" she continues to make out with Nat forgetting everything else, then slowly slides the big cock inside her Fiancee, holding her ass with Nat's legs around her hips  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 7:02 PM  
"Something I feel like is only fun if it's literally that." Nattie teased, letting herself sink back into the kiss, wrapping her legs around Ronda naturally and moving to let the cock slip into her, mewling softly as she did so, glad of Ronda's hands on her ass. "Mmm, babe... I love how gentle you are with me." Her eyes slid closed as she bucked to let the cock slip deeper, barely hiding her soft whine as she began to stretch. "Oh... my god."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 7:05 PM  
*Ronda just laughs shaking her head "agreed my beautiful Kitty" she smiles, nipples hard as she starts thrusting, her toned muscular arms and back showing well "I need to gentle with you, you're the love if my life" she licks between Nat's tits and up her throat and chin kissing those pouty big lips again, tits now meet Nattie's  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 7:10 PM  
Nattie had moaned softly at Ronda's thrusts, arching slightly. "Gentle unless I ask for more, right my sexy owner?" Nattie asked softly, moaning again at Ronda's gentle licks and responding lovingly into the kiss, arching so their chests met fully. "I'm so glad I waited for you... this feels so.... right."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 7:13 PM  
"I have good stamina babe, just ask when you're ready" she smiles into the kiss then reaches over grabbing Twizzlers biting it hungrily "mmmmm" laughing a bit as she does, feeding the other half to Nat "feels very right, we were meant to be" as she starts to thrust at a good pace  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 7:20 PM  
Nattie giggled even as she accepted the other half of the twizzler, nibbling somewhat daintily even as she licked Ronda's fingers playfully, swallowing before answering. "Yes we were..." She had moaned at Ronda's pace, barely hiding the hitch in her breath even as she arched, the toy slowly pushing deeper into her. "Mmm, Babe..." She had moved to one leg dropped from Ronda's side pushing the toy deeper slightly before moving back into position, moaning again as she spoke.* "Harder... please.... I need you to really make me yours, make me scream for you." She took a breath before adding. "Once I cum for you, I'll let you take this 'sweet ass' you've been staring at all month."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 7:24 PM  
Ronda chews it up quicky and kissing Nat's cheeks smiling as she gets her fingers kissed "thanks now I don't have to wash them" she laughs a bit and feeling Nattie's feet on her, known to have hated feet or people that picked them at training but loved the softness and cuteness of those stubby toes "mmmm damn girl you horny?" she whispers and drives deeper with bigger thrusts holding Nat tight against her "mmmm fuck" she kisses Nat's neck starting to sweat  
"mmm love that ass girl back that thang up* being cute  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 7:28 PM  
"For you? I'm always horny..." Nattie admitted softly, moaning happily at the deeper thrusts, her head falling back to let Ronda kiss her neck, her moans louder as she let Ronda drive deeper into her, clearly close. "You've always said you wanted to pound me babe..." She panted. "So pound me... You already took my first time." Her smile was bright as she arched, cuming undone hard. "Mmm... I'll back this ass up on you alright Ronda..." She purred, kissing Ronda hotly, smiling at her Fiancee's cuteness.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 7:32 PM  
"it's noticeable Natalya" she uses her girl's ful name here and there but mostly Nat as she sucks and kisses all over her girl's neck and tits, which are now sweaty from the heat of the fuck "hold on tight" she goes serious as she pounds Nat harder, hips smacking loudly, Ronda now drenched in sweat herself "ahhhh" knowing that made her girl cummm good  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 7:36 PM  
"Oh like you don't love it." Natalya teased, laughing softly, her scream when she came undone loud and clear. "Mmmm... well, I did promise you my ass.... if you want it... take it."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 7:39 PM  
"never said that" she kisses Nat's cheek laughing with her "that laugh gets me everytime" she pulls out moving down to lick Nat's juices and taste her girl  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 7:44 PM  
Nattie had moaned softly. "Mmm, I love you, Wifey to be."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 7:44 PM  
her mouth suctioned on that pussy as she ate, holding Nat's hands "love you" muffled sound with mouth full as she stared  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 7:48 PM  
Nattie had squeezed Ronda's hands gently, letting Ronda eat her out, already fairly close to a second orgasm.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 7:49 PM  
Ronda licks deeper swirling tongue learning a trick from Shayna who was a self proclaimed expert at it "mmmmm" she hums a bit  
her feet in air  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 7:53 PM  
Nattie soon cried out, coming undone for a second time. "Babe... you are... amazing."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 7:54 PM  
Ronda smiles cocky "I know" she moves up with nibbles kissing Nat  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 7:56 PM  
Nattie had murred softly, kissing back and moving to stroke Ronda's cheek, her smile sweet. "You make me feel so... safe."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 7:59 PM  
"that was my plan babe...and to love the hell out of you" she smiles cuddling her girl  
"soft feet" she smiles softly as their feet cuddle too  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 8:04 PM  
"Mmmm, you do that well." Nattie agreed, settling into the cuddle and purring as their feet met. "I know how you feel about feet babe, wanted to make it nicer for you." She shifted slightly into the cuddle, letting out a soft noise as the toy brushed her backside slightly. "Even if you are teasing me with... this."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 8:05 PM  
"yeah it's just some people have gross, nasty feet" she smiles again feeling Nat back up on it "you're the one giving the booty" she smacks Nat's ass  
"still laugh over Rosa Mendes trying to kiss you when she invited you to her hotel room all naked"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 8:07 PM  
"Oh you mean Cross?" Nattie teased, moaning softly at the slap and arching to push herself onto the toy slightly. "Mmm, wonder what she'd think if she knew I was letting you do this?" She teased.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 8:09 PM  
Ronda slowly slips the dick in Nat's ass laughing "yeah Cross has dirty feet, and she doesn't care" Ronda kisses Nat's neck rubbing those tits "I won't ever hurt you...trust me?" she whispers  
"stay still"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 8:12 PM  
"Of course I trust you." Nattie replied sweetly, arching a little at the push of the toy and moaning softly even as she settled into place, letting Ronda rub her chest lightly. "Okay..."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 8:14 PM  
she slowly thrusts kissing Nat's cheek "mmm these beautiful big tits that stick out there and mine just hide under a tight top making people think I have none, I don't want big tits" she smirks "I have my wife's"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 8:17 PM  
"Mmm, well you can always borrow mine..." Nattie purred, letting Ronda's slow thrusts ease her into pleasure. "I love your tits too babe, small but perfectly formed... just right for suckling on."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 8:19 PM  
"yeah you have enough to eat and save, i'll never starve" she laughs "thanks babe" she smiles "here you go" Ronda said laying back still thrusting up Nat's ass  
"gonna post your ring and show it off? you know I really hate interacting on Social Media...too many fuckin' assholes"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 8:24 PM  
Nattie had shivered, feeling herself coming undone again before moving to push the toy finally off Ronda, kissing her sweetly and moving to kiss her way down her throat and body, suckling on her lover's chest confidently, her smile sweet as she paused to answer. "I'll show it off if you come hold me whilst I do... I'm not ashamed of loving you, and any assholes can eat dirt."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 8:26 PM  
Ronda smiles softly kissing Nat "mmmm love you" she slides the toy off to get comfy "ok for you I will ok?" she raises her eyebrows and plays with Nat's hair enjoying "damn you're spoiling me!" Ronda smiles big  
"they can eat shit and choke like Shayna says" she laughs  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 8:28 PM  
"Precisely." Nattie purred, suckling on Ronda's tits again. "I'd love to spoil you Ronda..." Her touch was light as she trailed fingers over Ronda's pussy lightly. "You are mine after all."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 8:29 PM  
Ronda playfully pulls Nat's hair "mmmm" her feet on Nat's hard toned ass "go for it I opened that door for you long ago" Ronda moans swallowing at her girl's hands on her  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 9:09 PM  
Nattie smiled, letting her lips brush Ronda's ear as she slipped three fingers into her. "Mine..." The word was almost a growl, a clear claim even as she set her pace, returning to suckle on Ronda's chest, her eyes meeting Ronda's as her thumb swiped Ronda's clit.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 9:10 PM  
Ronda smiles again rubbing Nattie's back "reow" she kisses her girl's forehead and moans deep spreading her legs wide "omg is this my gift for helping you?"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 9:15 PM  
"Mmm, It's my way of marking my woman..." Nattie teased. "I love making you smile... but right now I want you wet and moaning for me."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 9:17 PM  
"we all have our ways" Ronda smiles big so happy "love you so much" she goes all girly nodding "mmm babe"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 9:25 PM  
Nattie purred softly, upping her pace a little. "God babe, so tight for me..."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 9:27 PM  
"mmhmm" Ronda answers softly panting hard and kissing Nat, her toes straighten as she starts to cummm, still excited from fucking her girl  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 9:33 PM  
Nattie purred softly, kissing Ronda gently as she let her cum, watching her with clear love and tenderness. "You are so beautiful when you cum Babe.."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Today at 9:36 PM  
Ronda stares lovingly as she comes down "wow that was amazing...you're so amazing..." she laughs hiding her face  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Today at 9:38 PM  
"So are you." Nattie whispered, moving to gently pull Ronda's hands from her face, kissing her sweetly. "I love you so much Ronda, even when you get all tearful and blushy... especially then. I'm the only one who sees you like this, and I love it."


	84. Natalya Neidhart/Ronda Rousey Part 2

Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 7:27 PM  
Ronda came home from shopping, getting stuff they needed cause she was cooking dinner that night "Nat i'm home" she set her keys down and kicked off her boots, hair pulled back and placed a card with some roses on the table "Mochi where's Momma?" he barked "oh bathroom" she smiled waiting and unpacked bags  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:30 PM  
2Pawz had padded into the room, nuzzling at Ronda's ankle even as Natalya finally emerged, face washed and looking a little pale and tired, smiling softly at her wife as she came into the room. "Hi RoRo." She purred, moving to kiss her wife's cheek.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 7:32 PM  
"kitty kitty" Ronda smiled again "hey beautiful, took a good nap?" as she hugged Nattie close "got everything for our pasta dinner"  
she kissed her wife's neck  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:33 PM  
"Yeah, been feeling pretty tired lately..." Natalya admitted, smiling as she let Ronda hug her and kiss her neck. "You take such good care of me baby."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 7:35 PM  
"well you have been working a lot, more than me" she smiled big grabbing the card and opening it, reading how much Nattie meant to her and how much she loved her wife, tearing up "you mean so much to me, can't thank you enough for helping me transition to WWE and being there for support, love you girl"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:38 PM  
"Oh Babe..." Nattie had murmured, moving to kiss Ronda softly. "I love you so much... my sweet Ronda." She paused then added. "You know... since you and Shayna had the surgery.... all I've been thinking about is being your babymama."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 7:40 PM  
Ronda rubbed Nattie's as they kissed "mmm oh yeah?" she laughed from this weekend "Shayna is so cocky about it too, like damn, Lacey almost spitting her tea was hilarious"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:41 PM  
"You know that girl is going to be a pure baby factory..." Nattie laughed.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 7:42 PM  
Ronda laughed again washing veggies for the sauce as they talked "oh yeah"  
she started cutting everything up "can you get your Mom's recipe for that sauce she makes?"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:51 PM  
"Already done babe." Nattie laughed, pulling it out of where she kept it.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 7:52 PM  
"thank you" she smirked checking out her wife's ass "hey Nat...is that a shovel in your back pocket...cause i'm digging that ass"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:56 PM  
"Oh you..." Nattie smiled. "You know it's all yours... when we've eaten."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 7:58 PM  
she laughed "mmm eating..." Ronda smirked kissing Nattie's cheek "love you" she boiled water for the pasta  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:00 PM  
"Love you more." Nattie teased.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 8:02 PM  
"oh really? damn...how much?" she asked sliding an arm around her wife  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:02 PM  
"To the moon and back." Nattie smiled, kissing her wife softly.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 8:03 PM  
Ronda smiled kissing back "mmm sweet kisses" she took her top off getting comfy and flexing a bit, also being a bit cocky "damn look at that body"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:07 PM  
"My woman's so fucking hot..." Nattie purred.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 8:08 PM  
"mine too..aww my kitty cat" Ronda blushed loving when Nattie complimented her smiling big "Marina and Jessamyn are finally dating now, knew they would cave in when me and Shayna turned up the pressure, like get that pussy"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:11 PM  
"Jess enjoying her new woman then?" Nattie asked with a smile, enjoying her wife's blush.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 8:11 PM  
"yes very much, they're engaged like...damn didn't waste time" Ronda showed her the pic on her phone  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:17 PM  
"Wow, that's fast." Nattie smiled. "Good for them."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 8:18 PM  
"if they're happy, that's all that matters" later on...food was cooked as they ate and talked "one year ago I joined the WWE, time flies and at Wrestlemania, me and The Man will meet one on one, lets see how tough she really is...and Sasha with her little stunt, bad move"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:20 PM  
"Ah, don't mind them babe." Nattie smiled. "We both know the Baddest Woman On The Planet can squash them." Her smile was warmer as she added. "Besides, Sash just needed a good rough fuck."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 8:21 PM  
"damn right, I earned everything I have" she smiled laughing "i'm sure Bayley huggle fucks her to sleep"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:24 PM  
"Except me babe, you had me at hello." Nattie teased.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 8:25 PM  
Ronda smiled again feeding her woman "I still wonder how I got so lucky Nat"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:26 PM  
Nattie smiled, eating as she moved to kiss her wife. "You took care of me when I needed you baby... that's how... and you let me see you when you needed someone."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 8:28 PM  
she took the other end of the noodle and ate on it, kissing Nattie back "i'll do anything for you" Ronda teared up "thank you" she said hugging her wife  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:28 PM  
Nattie smiled, hugging her sweetly. "My sweet wifey."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 8:30 PM  
"sweeter than ice cream?" she smiled getting Nattie's shirt off "mmm you have amazing boobs my love"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:48 PM  
"You think so?" Nattie asked teasingly.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 8:52 PM  
Ronda cupped them holding Nattie from behind and kissing her neck "oh yeah" she smiled "I should have worn better shorts she laughed "my cock is about to split them"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:52 PM  
Nattie smiled, leaning to kiss her and smirking. "Then take them off and let's go to bed and... play?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 8:56 PM  
Ronda kissed back standing with Nattie, slipping her shorts down and playfully poking her wife's ass "and make babies?"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:00 PM  
"Oh yeah, make babies." Nattie smiled, rising to slip of her own shorts and lead Ronda to the bed. "Once I taste this gorgeous cock of course."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 9:01 PM  
Ronda laughed "of course" she smacked her wife's ass then laid down "damn sexy woman come here"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:04 PM  
Nattie smiled, quickly moving to do so, settling into a 69 position to start licking her wife's cock.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 9:05 PM  
"ooo that ass though, all mine" as she started to lick Nattie's pussy then suckling and humming, toes curling at the feel of her cock being licked on  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:06 PM  
"All yours." Nattie agreed, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 9:08 PM  
"damn you're amazing woman" Ronda's tongue went deeper, rubbing Nattie's ass as she arched a bit  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:24 PM  
Nattie moaned loudly, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 9:25 PM  
"ohhh yesss Nattie" she kept fisting and licking wildly  
"God i'm gonna pound that pussy so good"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:43 PM  
"Mmm, yes please." Nattie purred, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 9:44 PM  
Ronda smiled licking her fingers and moaning "I wanna doggystyle fuck you babe" her toes curled in the sheets cumming  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:14 PM  
Nattie purred and swallowed happily. "Then let's do that..."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 10:15 PM  
"mmm that mouth" Ronda smiled and kneeled up kissing Nattie  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:19 PM  
Nattie smiled, kissing back and settling herself into place.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 10:20 PM  
she slowly slid her cock into Nattie's pussy, massaging her wife's back and arms "you make me happy babe, love you so much" said as she began to thrust  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:21 PM  
"I love you too baby." Nattie purred, moaning when Ronda began to thrust, enjoying every push.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 10:25 PM  
Ronda cupped her wife's boobs pushing deeper and grunting, hips smacking loudly "mmm how's that feel?"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:31 PM  
"So good." Nattie moaned. "You feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 10:32 PM  
"you too my love" she leaned over kissing her wife's cheek smiling and going faster opening Nattie's legs more  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
Nattie mewled hotly. "Ohhh, fuck yes."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
Ronda pulled out then popped back in standing a bit to jackhammer Nattie's pussy more, cumming hard "ahhh"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:58 PM  
Nattie soon cried out and came hard.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 10:59 PM  
Ronda pulled out slowly then comforted her wife, sweating and breathing heavy "damn what a workout, and if we want a baby, more work to do" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"Mmm, round 1 was fun though." Nattie laughed, panting for air a little. "You good to try this some other way?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
Ronda smiled big kissing on her wife's cheek and neck "sure we'll try every way we can" as she nibbled Nattie's nipples  
"better get my Twizzlers" she teased  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:12 PM  
"All the energy to make the babies huh?" Nattie teased, stroking Ronda's hair softly.  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 11:13 PM  
"if it helps why not right?" Ronda smiled big staring and kissing Nattie, pressing against the woman she loved  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
"Why not indeed." Nattie smiled. "I'm so ready to have your baby."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
"I can tell...in your eyes and the way you speak" Ronda rubbed her nose softly against Nattie's "you'll be an amazing Mother, just like you're an amazing friend, wife"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:27 PM  
"I love you Rousey girl." Nattie smiled. "My beautiful 'Bad' bitch."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 11:29 PM  
"love you Neidhart" she smiled back "my beautiful Queen of Harts, your Uncle is so Cool, said he was a big fan, told me some really Cool Piper stories"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:34 PM  
"Yeah Rodders was a nice dude." Nattie agreed with a smile. "He'd probably be amused as hell that 'Jimbo' ended up watching his girl fall so hard for his own protege."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
"yes he is, still can't get over him letting me use the Rowdy name, so blessed" Ronda laughed "you know he would"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
Nattie smiled, kissing Ronda softly. "I'm so proud to be your girl."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
Ronda kissed back "mmm yum" she smiled again "proud to have you as my girl, love you"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
"Love you too Angel." Nattie smirked. "Or should I call you pussy demon?"  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 11:47 PM  
"pussy demon, love that" she laughed  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
"Mmm, my pussy demon."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 11:49 PM  
"so you'd be my Cock Kitty?" Ronda tried to think of something witty  
"reow"  
________________________________________  
Natalya Neidhart (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:50 PM  
"Mmm, or just straight up Cock hungry kitten."  
________________________________________  
Rowdy Ronda Rousey (RP)Yesterday at 11:51 PM  
"there we go, the Kitten always get the Cock" she smiled kissing Nattie's nose "alright, Round 2"


	85. Nevaeh/Jessicka Havok Part 1

Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 2:40 AM  
Beth Vocke aka Nevaeh was a mother of two and Tag Team partners with her bestie Jessicka Havok, they were known as The Killer Death Machines, who were part of a group of friends including Allysin Kay, Adrienne, and LuFisto. she was married to Dave Crist of oVe with one daughter named Brooklyn....one night Nevaeh was hanging out with Jess and one thing lead to another...few weeks later, she was pregnant! Nevaeh felt more safe and closer to Jess so she filed for Divorce from Dave. Now secure in her relationship with her bestie, she was pregnant with another girl and was thinking of names "i like Johnnie for a name babe" she sat down rubbing her pregnant belly wearing one of her girl's big shirts and some panties, eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream as Jess was doing one of her Twitch streams  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 2:42 AM  
Jessicka had smiled, glancing over at her wife to be and smiling. "Well honey... Johnnie sounds good but what about Jack?"  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 2:43 AM  
Nevaeh smiled back "the doctor said another girl Jess" she fed her wifey some ice cream "surprise"  
she laughed at a comment reading it "when are you kicking Jordynne's ass again?"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 2:46 AM  
Jessika had laughed, kissing Naevaeh softly. "Then what about Fiona?" *She suggested, smiling at the ice-cream and enjoying the taste of it. "Mmm, next month. Need to look after you first babe."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 2:48 AM  
she kissed Jess back blushing and thought a bit "ooo like on Shrek? yes!...aww babe you're so good to me and Brooklyn and Fiona will adore you" she laughed again about when Jess almost choked on her drink  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 2:51 AM  
"I'm good to you because I love you Angelface." Jess teased, kissing her softly.  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 2:52 AM  
"love you too ya Big Sexy cuddly bear" she smirked kissing back  
"did you like the autographed Alexa Bliss picture I got ya?" knowing Jess will share story, burping "excuse me"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 AM  
Jessicka had smiled as she told the story for the twitch audience, her smile sweet as she added. "Bliss is a cute little pixie." Her voice was sweet as she added. "She's sweet."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 3:00 AM  
"glad you like it babe" she laughed adding "she even stroked her cock looking at it..." her words broken as she read "fuck no i'm not showing you my damn feet dude! fuckin' sicko! is that all you do is troll chatrooms wanting boobs and feet?" Nevaeh sensitive and angry about request from some chatter, holding Jess' arm as she talked  
"fuck this shit i'm out, i'm going lay down babe" she stood slowly  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 3:05 AM  
"Okay baby." Jess agreed softly. "But I'm cutting stream... you don't talk to my girl like that and keep the stream live. No I don't care if it's just one. I told you the rules." She had shut the stream down quickly after that, following Naeveah to the bed and settling beside her slowly, yanking her shirt off to settle in her simple tank top and boxers, moving to gently curl herself around her lover. "I'm sorry babe..."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 3:07 AM  
Nevaeh laid down in bed checking her messages and sighed, she was now topless cuddling up with her baby Momma "I don't understand those people" she showed Jess some pics of baby stuff she liked  
"baby shower this weekend"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 3:15 AM  
"Freaks, the lot of 'em." Jess murmured, kissing Nae's shoulder softly. "Yeah, maybe being surrounded by our awesome wrestle-fam will help you relax babe." Her voice was soft as she added. "You know that moron is banned from streams for life now."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 3:17 AM  
she smiled big nodding and playing with Jess' firey hair she loved "what color are you going with next?" Nevaeh was happy to hear that "good that was uncalled for, but otherwise...great stream, how much donation did you get?"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 3:20 AM  
"I was thinking like.... Ice blue? maybe?" Jess smiled. "Around $4000..."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 3:22 AM  
"that would look so good, well anything looks good on you Baby Momma" her eyes widen "more baby money! and material for your masks..." Nevaeh smiled big using her trademark 4 signal with her hand "Four! thousand!"  
she layed on Jess' big tits and rubbed that dick in those boxers  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 3:23 AM  
"Yes babe." Jessicka smiled. "I'm using that money on spoiling you and our new babygirl."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 1:35 PM  
"now take that damn shirt off and them damn boxers" she kissed her wifey to be rubbing her arms and tits, baby bump looking cute "how many masks did you make for the next show?"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 7:58 PM  
Jessicka laughed and saluted before pulling the shirt off over her head and removing the boxers. "About 50... maybe more."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 8:00 PM  
Nevaeh just smiled watching "damn busy much?" she bit her lip as she saw Jess' big cock and tits pop out, stroking slowly  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 8:02 PM  
"Need to make bank to spoil my babymama." Jessicka teased, gently stroking Naevaeh's cheek even as she enjoying the feeling of her wife-to-be's hands.  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 8:03 PM  
"truth!" she rubbed her belly with the other hand feeling full from dinner and the ice cream "thanks for running out to spoil me and Fiona" Nevaeh smiled big loving the girth in her hand as she licked one of those big tits  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 8:07 PM  
"You know I adore you... of course I'd love spoiling you." Jessicka teased, moaning softly at the feeling of Nevaeh licking her chest, moving to gently stroke her lover's belly softly. "You still look so damn sexy baby."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 8:08 PM  
"do I?" she laughed softly feeling so lucky "omg guess who called and wants a playdate? I told Brooklyn and she got excited" Nevaeh pulled her panties off getting wet  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 8:09 PM  
"Brooklyn can always come play with our babygirl..." Jess agreed, gently stroking her lover's clit.  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 8:11 PM  
"Ashley Rayne is coming to the baby shower...miss her so much...and yeah I may get full custody of Brooklyn" her words broken as Jess got her all excite "mmm damn babe I love you" Nevaeh's grip tightens as she moans  
"Ashley said she'll bring Charly,. her lil girl is so precious"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 8:18 PM  
"Aw, well I'm glad Ash can come, might make you miss her less huh Babe?" Jessicka teased softly. "I'm sure we'll get Brookie, once we show the world how good we are as parents." She knew Nae had wanted that to happen since the divorce. "I love you too darlin..." Jess smiled, still teasing her lover's clit lightly.  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 8:21 PM  
"mmhmm she said ODB might come too, and Dave is just an asshole since the divorce, acting like he didn't influence me in dumping his ass for you" she smiled and kissed Jess' cheek "mmmm omg" laughing a bit as her clit was tingling "want some head?"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 8:23 PM  
"Odie fell for that girl hard..." Jess smiled, her voice light as she continued to gently tease her lover. "Dave can choke, we'll get your baby back honey, I know it." She had seen the way Dave was acting and knew the court would too. They would get Brooklyn back. "I you're offering babe..."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 8:24 PM  
"yes they used to work together, she was smitten, and yes I am offering my services" Nevaeh nodded tearing up and kissing Jess hard as she stroked that cock faster  
"your cock is way bigger than Dave's, pretty sad, and I told him that, I said damn dude, Jess has bigger balls than you"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 8:30 PM  
"Mmm, of course I do babe... and I know how to use it." Jessicka teased, kissing her lover as she continued to tease her clit gently, not wanting to hurt the baby this close to Nae's due date. "Just focus on me sweetheart, we'll be okay."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 8:32 PM  
"I am, your advice is top notch amazing babe" Nevaeh smiled big into the kiss and moaned more, her toes curling as she slowly sat up leaning down and sucking on Jess' cock  
"mmm" she moaned with her ass and pussy facing her babe  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 9:00 PM  
Jess smiled and quickly moved to suckle her wife-to-be's pussy, lapping gently.  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 9:03 PM  
Nevaeh smiled as she gave head, stroking and cupping Jess' balls enjoying her pussy lapped on  
"mmm damn that feels good" she said as she started to take down more  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 10:02 PM  
"You taste amazing baby." Jess purred, upping her pace even as she moaned.  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 10:04 PM  
she slurped while sucking, loving Jess' words moaning as she pulled off licking at the thick head "you too Jess" Nevaeh sucked her babe's balls getting them sloppy  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 10:07 PM  
"Mmm, keep that up baby you'll be drinking me." Jess purred, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 10:09 PM  
"you keep that up and your face will be soaked" Nevaeh laughed and cummmed hard from that tongue her wifey used so well "son of a bitch" as she was going to go back to giving head, she saw Jess' mom Martha walk in "ahh hey Martha"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 10:14 PM  
Jess had smiled, cleaning her lover up. "Uh... hey mom." She smirked a little, laughing when her mother replied. 'She got you off, don't quit Nae... it's fine.' "Mom what do you want?" 'Just wondering if the little one had entered the world yet... you two aren't subtle' Jess had blushed laughing a little. "Sorry mom."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 10:16 PM  
Nevaeh laughed listening and sucking at the head infront of Martha, her nipples hard moaning as she was cleaned up "soon, not long now Granny" she smiled licking up and down laughing again "damn Jess you stud! even hung when your Mom walks in"  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 10:20 PM  
"She's used to it." Jess laughed, moaning softly. Her mother had rolled her eyes. ' Try harder Nae... clearly she's not there yet... I'll leave you two alone.'  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 10:23 PM  
"you don't have to go Martha we're almost done" her toes curled as she fluttered her tongue at the tip, looking at her mother in law  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 10:27 PM  
'Shy balls there won't blow without me around.' Jess' mother had spoken quickly, causing Jess to giggle and curse softly. "Then help her out... or leave." Martha had eyed them both then moved swiftly to pinch her daughter's balls, causing her to yelp. 'Try now, she's not going to get any harder.'  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 10:28 PM  
"I see where your daughter gets her tits" Nevaeh smirks laughing "omg" rubbing Jess' leg and ass slowly "here hold the shaft too i'm gonna turn it up" she playfully smacked Martha's cheek with the wet cock sucking it  
"lick it" Nevaeh teased her still staring at Marth's tits, rubbing her ass on Jess' tits  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 10:33 PM  
Martha had moved to do as Nevaeh asked, gently pushing Nae's head down into her daughter's cock, choking her with it a little. "Deeper works too."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 10:34 PM  
Nevaeh choked a bit as she sucked while Martha held it, then pulled off glaring and pushing her mother in law head down, Jess' cock in her mouth, she caught her breath laughing  
"damn" she moved so Jess can see  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 10:38 PM  
Jessicka laughed softly, lightly dry humping her mother's mouth. "Family affair I guess..."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 10:40 PM  
"mmm damn get that dick girl" she smirked at Jess and pulled Marth's shirt off so her big saggy tits were exposed "nice tits" Nevaeh moved Martha's hair as she gave head  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 10:42 PM  
"Help her out babe." Jess suggested softly, content enough to let Martha continue, she had always known she wasn't her biological daughter so she saw no issue with what was going on.  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 10:44 PM  
"I will babe" Nevaeh helped Martha as they both gave that dick hell, licking and sucking it, she played with Martha's tits a bit, staring up at her babe  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 10:48 PM  
Jessicka had moaned softly, watching her mother pull away in just enough time that when she came, and she did cum hard, it was Naeveah who caught it all.  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 10:49 PM  
Nevaeh caught some on her tits smiling and licking up the rest then licked at Martha's nipple a bit "fuckin' hot"  
she moved up to kiss Jess, her belly softly on Jess' belly  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 10:52 PM  
Jess had smiled, kissing Nae softly. "You staying mom, we got room if you want to nap with us..."  
________________________________________  
Killer Death Machine Nevaeh (RP)Today at 10:53 PM  
"yeah you can feel Fiona kick it's so cute" she smiled from the kiss and teared up "she had tacos and ice cream, Granny" Nevaeh laid in Jess' loving arms  
"stud" she smirked  
________________________________________  
Jessicka Havok (Shewolf)Today at 10:55 PM  
Martha had smiled, accepting the invite and stroking Nae's cheek softly. "Then she's a lucky kid."


	86. Nikki Cross/Dakota Kai Part 1

Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 6:49 PM  
(sweet) *Nicola frowns coming from the meeting dressed like a Secretary, glasses and all "whyyyyy...noo" she grumbles walking down the hall to the locker rooms, not enjoying the heels either then starts to laugh "what they don't knowwwww….I knowww a secret...hehehehehehe soon my lil Tasmanian Devils...the plan will come out" *  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 6:50 PM  
Cheree had been waiting for her girlfriend at home.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 6:52 PM  
Nicola takes glasses off and then grabs her bags to leave, waving to a few friends "hi hi hi...we playyy another time...my Kiwi is waitin'" she smiles big headed for her car texting a smilie emoji and her signature hehehehe  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 6:53 PM  
Cheree had smiled at the text, answering with a wink emoji and a kiss, letting Nicola know she was down for whatever she wanted.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 6:55 PM  
Nicola smiles reading it "aww" she bites her lip getting into the car driving away to head home, stopping on the way for lunch, something Cheree has been begging for, then leaves finally getting home and stepping out "ahhh home"  
she walks into the house with the bag of food, carrying drinks "Cheree?"  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 7:02 PM  
"Livin' Room NickNok..." Cheree called sweetly, beaming at the sound of her lover's voice. Nicola was crazy, but she was hers.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 7:03 PM  
Nicola smiles slipping her heels off and walking into the Livin' Room still feeling awkward about the suit but it fit the meeting "hi hi hi, lookie what I got"  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 7:11 PM  
"A lot of food... and a suit that needs to be gone." Cheree teased, moving to all but rip the jacket off her girlfriend, laughing when it tore. "Keep the shirt, we can use that for something else..." She paused then smirked and knelt to rip the fabric at Nicola's thighs away, turning the trousers into shorts with a smirk, pausing to remove the shirt and find Nicola a dirtier tank top. "Now that's more like it..."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 7:13 PM  
she hands Cheree the food and drinks then frowns taking the jacket wearing black sleevless NXT dirty top as she beats the jacket on the ground, a cheap suit she had gotten the day before "never...never...never again!" her hair now flying all over to how she loves it, in her face..losing her Sanity at times  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 7:14 PM  
Cheree had smiled, setting the food and drinks out before watching her lover beat the jacket up "Babe, come eat... we can murder the jacket later..."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 7:16 PM  
"hehehehe" she laughs loudly "fear me!" as she always goes off into her own world, her heavy Scottish accent heard at times then snaps back to join her sitting down* "sooo...how was tapings?"  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 7:17 PM  
"Busy... Shayna almost ripped Jessamyn's head off for actually catching Mace with a punch..." Cheree laughed softly. "Missed you though, my crazy lady."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 7:19 PM  
"I got you a present...I know a secret.." she smiles softly speaking to herself where Cheree can hear her "spoiled..." her eyes widen "ohhh shit! tension...hehehehe" she starts eating and pulling Cheree into her lap kissing her swaying  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 7:27 PM  
"You do?" Cheree asked softly. "Mmm, yeah.... They'll figure it out." Cheree laughed softly, kissing Nicola softly as they ate, nuzzling her neck softly. "Sweet crazy baby."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 7:28 PM  
she nods "welcome to my web said the spider to the fly" she smiles big loving the food and cuddles "mmm sorry if I freaked you out last night, you have nothing to worry over baby"  
sipping her drink she adds "Nixon is at Performance Center? someone told me she's training"  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 7:33 PM  
Cheree smiled softly, kissing Nicola's cheek lightly "You said that last night... many many times baby... I'll be okay, you just forget I'm not used to all of your little moments yet..." Cheree had sipped her drink as she finished her food bowl, laughing slightly. "Geez, clearly I was hungwy." She had paused, her eyes widening at Nicola's next words. "NixyNoo is coming home huh? No wonder Amaro's been so damn bouncy..."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 7:36 PM  
"I forget" she frowns "I write down notes to remind me...no hurtsies my Kiwi" she laughs finishing "me too mmmm" she nods "Sara likes her" she whispers rubbing Cheree's arms and tits kissing her neck  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 7:40 PM  
"It's okay NickNok... You're still my girl." Cheree soothed, kissing her girlfriend's cheek softly. "I love being your Kiwi, my cute crazy Scot." Cheree had smiled at Nicola's agreement, smiling when Nicola commented on Sara 'liking' Tegan.... "If by like you mean 'wants to bang'... Yes." She agreed cheekily, humming at Nicola's soft rubbing at her arms and chest, enjoying the kissing at her neck.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 7:41 PM  
"I got you many presents" she playfully sways "Santa...come playyy Ho Ho Ho hehehehe" she smiles biting lip being cute as she does it "spoiled..love you too..much much" she pauses and nods "like we bang"  
she flinches slightly  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 7:48 PM  
"You spoil me NickNok." Cheree murmured, smiling at her girlfriend's little rant and flinch, kissing her cheek gently again. "Yes baby, like we bang... except I bet Amaro doesn't know how to make Tegan purr for her..." Her voice was soft, sweet even, as she stroked Nicola's hair, noting her flinching settling down and smiling as she nuzzled into Nicola's hair a little, her words almost a whisper. "I love you, my Nicola."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 7:49 PM  
"sorry...your feetsies are cold" Nicola continues to rub Cheree's tits lifting her top* "ooo boobies!" she smiles softly "puurrr" she enjoys the nuzzles and flirts more  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 7:51 PM  
"Maybe we should go to bed so you can warm them up?" Cheree suggested softly, smirking when Nicola removed her top, petting her girl's hair softly. "You can play with me NickNok... all of me."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 7:52 PM  
"so...Trips wants me to stay at Full Sail a while longer...even if I made it on Smackdown against Becky..understandable" she shrugs then stands with her Kiwi "all of you, and you have me" she smiles kissing Cheree  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 8:00 PM  
"So you'll stay with me a little bit longer?" Cheree asked gently, smiling as she stood, petting her lover's hair again. "Yes baby, of course." She agreed, delighted at her lover's words, kissing her sweetly as she lead her to the bedroom, pausing then speaking softly. "Bring that stupid jacket, we can make it into rope or something."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 8:01 PM  
"I stay" she nods smiling and growls playfully at the petting, following...Steffi tweets -day one of recovery and training a success! thank you all for the support, thanks to Sara Amato, you're an angel! and to my #TeamKick bestie Kota! love ya Kiwi!- reading with you as it pops up on your phone then going get the jacket returning to the bedroom  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 8:05 PM  
Cheree had giggled at the growl, amused by her lover's antics. "Aw, she's cute." She had muttered, liking the pic and smirking as she typed a reply. - Love ya too KickSister - Her smile softer as she snuck a photo of Nicola to post, tagging her and adding a caption. - Got my wildcat back home, going to have fun.- She had smiled and waited for Nicola to see it, walking to the bedroom and watching her enter with a smile, already naked and stretched out on the bed, legs open and body in position for Nicola to tie her down with strips of cloth, although she had paused to turn her phone off before Nicola got back.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 8:07 PM  
Nicola holds Cheree from behind as she gets in bed with her, kissing her neck and licking her cheek with a big grin "mmm tastyyy" she reads the reply and claps "happy for her! yay! hehehehehe she's beaming with looove like youuu"  
holding her own phone  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 8:10 PM  
"Mmm, you like licking dontcha babes." Cheree teased softly, smiling at the reply and clapping. "Mmm, she is... although I doubt she's about to let her lover rip up a jacket to use and tie her down with..."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 8:11 PM  
she starts to rub Cheree's abs and legs, then over her cute lil pussy "meooow" she starts sucking and nursing a boob, spooning  
she pulls off "myy baby" as she undresses having a nice bush  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 8:16 PM  
Cheree had moaned softly, enjoying the rubbing and ownership Nicola gave her, moaning again when Nicola suckled at her breast and spooned her before leaving to undress, watching her with delight and shifting back into position, knowing she was offering herself up to her lover.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 8:21 PM  
Nicola slides back into the bed kissing over Cheree's toes, playfully biting on them knowing she's ticklish "feetsies!"  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 8:24 PM  
Cheree had giggled softly "Mmmm, your feetsies to nibble, little wolf."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 8:25 PM  
she smiles wiggling her tongue laughing "howwwl" she makes face at the jacket  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 8:28 PM  
Cheree laughed softly, rising to cross to the jacket and rip it squarely in half, pausing to measure how much they'd need for her wrists and the bed, then tearing off long enough strips to be used, doing the same for her ankles and smiling as she opened the window to fling the rest out of, crossing to the bed to hand Nicola the strips and settle once more into place. "See, sexytime strips... no more nasty jacket."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 8:30 PM  
"oooo" she bites her lips taking them and slowly starts to bound Cheree's wrists and ankles kissing her lover as she moves back up "comfy?" she rubs Cheree's pussy slowly  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 9:00 PM  
Cheree had smiled, staying in place as she let Nicola bind her down, smiling at the care Nicola took with her, responding sweetly into the kiss and smiling as she nodded in answer to Nicola's question. "Perfectly." She had fallen silent to watch her lover curl against her, moaning softly at the feeling of Nicola rubbing her pussy, soon becoming slightly wet, aroused by the care Nicola was taking even as she shifted a little to let Nicola's fingers slide over her further. "Mmm..."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 9:03 PM  
Nicola kisses her Kiwi's cheek and neck as she licks her fingers then rubs Cheree's clitty, sliding fingers in smiling "mmmm you're soaked hehehehe" she bites her tongue licking her lips and rubbing her foot against Cheree's foot  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 9:07 PM  
Cheree had smiled softly, loving the feel of Nicola's kisses and watching her lick her fingers, moaning softly at the sight. "God Nick, you are so damn sexy when you do that..." She had moaned as she felt Nicola's fingers slip into her, moaning softly. "Mmm, you make me so wet Nick, so so wet... and so needy." She had murred softly at the feel of Nicola's foot against her own, smiling softly even as she leant to kiss her lover, her voice slightly husky as she spoke. "Stretch me baby, make my pussy yours, I've missed you fucking me."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 9:11 PM  
Nicola smiles softly "I knowww" she kisses her Kiwi with tongue moaning as she rubs faster, sliding her whole fist in now and pumping in and out feeling Cheree's wetness "like thaaat?" she asks softly while kissing all over her Kiwi's chest, sucking her tits again, teasing the nipples  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 9:16 PM  
Charee had moaned loudly at the feel of Nicola's fist slipping into her, her body clenching around her fist as she moaned. "FUCK.... yes... Just like that Nick, just like that..." She had bucked slightly, moaning at the kissing and teasing of her chest and nipples. "Fuck, Nick... fuck me harder, make me scream for you." She had been alone too long, missing the feeling of Nicola's fingers and fist, wanting her to dominate her again, her voice almost a mewl as she added. "Fuck me like you won't ever leave."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 9:19 PM  
"ohhh yesss" she smiles big again nuzzling Cheree's beautiful tits rubbing her face into them "Nikki never leaves...never she would never hurties her Kiwi...Nikki loves her Kiwi mmm" as she fists her adorable Kiwi, penetrating that pussy and making her feel loved and wanted, Nicola then moves down to lick her clitty, biting and sucking hard  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 9:23 PM  
Charee had moaned with pleasure at the feeling of Nicola rubbing her face into her chest, loving the feeling of being wanted and taken. "I love you Nick, so much..." The pleasure of being fisted by her lover had only built with Nicola licking and biting and sucking at her clit, har mewl louder as she bucked to Nicola's lips. "Mmmmm.... fuck yeah Nick, just like that."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 9:26 PM  
"much much hehehehe mmmm pussy cummm" she looks up through her long bangs, through those beady eyes with lust for her Kiwi rubbing her legs as she feasts on the sweet folds, flicking tongue faster  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 9:29 PM  
"Soon baby, you keep fucking me like that..." Cheree promised, soon filling her promise and crying out her lover's name as she came undone, panting slightly as she looked down at her lover, smiling softly at her. "Mmm, my beautiful Scottish sex goddess."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 9:30 PM  
"noooo...no cry Cheree" she frowns seeing Cheree cry and rubs her legs comforting her as she laps those juices up then moves up rubbing her cheek kissing her undoing her wrist ties "myyy Kiwi with the Kick! hehehe"  
Nicola hugs her Kiwi gently  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 9:35 PM  
" 'Mokay...." Cheree murmured softly, nuzzling her lover's cheek softly as she hugged her, squeezing her gently. "I just missed being with you so much." She had smiled at Nicola's soft giggle, kissing her nose lightly. "Nick.... I got a question for you..."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 9:37 PM  
Nicola raises eyebrows "I knowww whatcha gettin' for Christmas hehehehe" she smiles big "Nikki missed her Kiwi toooo Cheree" she listens hearing question, ears perking "yeah?"  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 9:40 PM  
"Mmm, you bought it didn't you?" Cheree teased, smiling at Nicola's sweet reply. Moving away to get the ringbox out of her bedside drawer and opening it to show the ring "My question is.... Nicola Glencross... my gorgeous, sweet little Scottish wildthing... will you marry me?"  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 9:41 PM  
"uhh..Santa comes down the Chimney and puts alllll presents under the tree...Ho Ho Ho he says...and the poof! he's gone..." she smirks, eyes lit up "ohhh" she sniffles a bit seeing the ring "oooo shinyyyyy" she stares then snaps out of it and nods "Nikki will marry her Kiwi...I love youuu" she flaps a bit excited crying  
________________________________________  
Cheree 'Kota Crowley (Shewolf)Today at 9:48 PM  
Cheree had smiled at Nicola's soft innocence, watching her lover sweetly, stroking her cheek when she snuffled and shook her head to wake herself up and reply. "Aw, Nick, c'mere..." Cheree had gently pulling Nicola into her lap, sliding the ring onto her finger and kissing her cheek gently. "I love you, my emotional wee sprite."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross (RP)Today at 9:51 PM  
Nicola laughs through tears loving how Cheree lights up about everything she says, weird or not "ooo Cheree I love much much" she bites her lip kissing Cheree loving the ring, cherishing it.


	87. Nikki Cross/Dakota Kai Part 2

Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Yesterday at 10:08 PM  
The Twisted Sister, Psychotic Scot, and The White Chocolate Cheesecake of Sports Entertainment, Bundle of Chaos, and wife of Dakota Kai. She was now on the main roster, happy to be able to support herself and her cute Kiwi wife Cheree "ahhh!" she rushed backstage tearing up from the experience but laughing after competing in her first Royal Rumble entering at number 8 and being eliminated by The IIconics after 9 minutes "play!!" she yelled "we had fun hehehehe" she clapped "they played with Nekkie...i want more!" she smiled big heading down the hallway to find Cheree "wifey, come out and playyy" she found Cheree talking with Sara and Tegan, playfully spooking Tegan, who screamed and jumped "ahh! omg Nicola!" Nicola just grinned pointing "gotcha hehehehe no fear Tegan"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:14 PM  
Cheree had laughed, stroking her wife's hair softly. "Steady now NikNik... no point spooking the friends is there?"  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Yesterday at 10:15 PM  
Nicola smiled loving being petted "hi hi baby" she shrugged "noo just excited" she hugged her wifey  
"you two are so adorable" Tegan smiled holding Sara  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:19 PM  
"Yeah, I love my wild girl." Cheree smiled, kissing her wife's cheek softly.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Yesterday at 10:21 PM  
"I love my Kiwi" Nicola smiled big "I should go shower, I had sooo much fun"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:23 PM  
"Go shower baby.... I'll wait." Cheree smiled. "Unless....?"  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Yesterday at 10:24 PM  
she bit her lip "come?"  
"we can...plehhh hehehehe" waving to Sara and Tegan  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
Cheree laughed, taking her wife's hand. "Okay, come on then Cheeky."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Yesterday at 10:30 PM  
she smiled walking with her wifey "I still tear up when you competed in WrestleMania Battle Royale last year" sitting to take off her shoes and socks then undress  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:32 PM  
"You should have seen me babe, I cried pretty hard... my precious Nekki kicked so much ass."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Yesterday at 10:35 PM  
"it was sooo amazing, all those people going crazy" she was fully naked and stretched "when you called me after Mania, I couldn't understand you, awww"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:35 PM  
Cheree smiled, undressing slowly. "So you didn't mind me being... a mess?"  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Yesterday at 10:37 PM  
"noo you're cute either way, and it was a special moment" she moved some hair from Cheree's eyes kissing her  
________________________________________  
January 29, 2019  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 12:45 AM  
Cheree smiled, kissing her softly. "My girl."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 12:46 AM  
"mmm my favorite Tasmanian Devil" Nicola grabbed her wife's ass, kissing all over her neck and chest  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 12:49 AM  
Cheree laughed, letting her wife do as she wanted.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 12:51 AM  
Nicola slurped a nipple "mmm was nice to catch with Tegan and Sara" she smiled at Cheree and started the shower "weeee"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
"Happy, Nekki?" Cheree smiled, kissing her wife even as she headed under the shower.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
"Happy Happy" Nicola smiled kissing back and keeping her wifey close "mmm all the loves"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 1:02 AM  
"All the loves for my love."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
she started washing Cheree's hair "mmhmm, wow this shampoo smells niiice"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 1:07 AM  
"You chose it babe." Cheree smiled, moving to mirror what her wife was doing.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 1:12 AM  
"Kiwi Fruit for my Kiwi hehehehe, omg the wee kiddos coming to the booth at Axxess with Lil Nikki dolls, adorable" Nicole smiled big playing with her girl's tits, enjoying being washed "I need to shave, hairy Nekki" she laughed kneeling to softly wash Cheree's feet "feets mmm"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 1:16 AM  
"Would you let me shave you Nekki?"  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 1:17 AM  
"I would" she kissed her girl's belly then licked her pussy  
"shave meh Cheree, shave me bald"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 1:28 AM  
Cheree moaned softly at Nikki's attentions, her smile soft. "Now or... after I let you 'eat' your Kiwi?"  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 1:30 AM  
"after Nekki eats her dinner" Nicola smiled sucking her wife's clit  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 1:57 AM  
Cheree moaned softly, stroking Nikki's hair. "Such a good girl."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 1:58 AM  
Nicola stared while eating, pulling Cheree on her shoulders while licking deeper, Tegan heard walking in "what the...oops sorry if I disturbed" she said not knowing who was in shower  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 2:02 AM  
"Just a little bit Teeg...." Cheree called back in reply, blushing as she responded.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 2:08 AM  
Nicola laughed softly "hehehe hey Tegan" making loud sucking sounds, enjoying the taste "ahh mate, i'll be quick" Tegan gets her bag "love you two lovebirds"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 2:13 AM  
Cheree had gasped, lightly spanking Nikki's back. "Bye Tegan..." She had moaned after Tegan left, her voice low and husky. "Fuck.... you are so good at that Nik."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 2:14 AM  
"mmm" her tongue curled to finish her wife off "I knowww"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 2:17 AM  
Cheree soon felt herself cum, mewling wantonly.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 2:19 AM  
"yummy yummy" Nicola licked her girl up and let her down standing and smiling, kissing Cheree deep  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 2:27 AM  
Cheree smiled, kissing Nicola softly. "You ready to get shaved babe? Or shall we go home first?"  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 2:27 AM  
"home hehehe before someone catches us" she turns shower off stepping out with her wifey  
"don't wanna hog the shower"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 AM  
Cheree laughed, moving to get dressed. "Then let's go home babe."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 2:35 AM  
Nicola stared as she got dressed "weee home" she stole another kiss as they finished up walking out  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 2:40 AM  
Cheree smiled, leading her out to the car to go home. "Steph must own so many limos..."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 2:42 AM  
"seems that way, everyone gets one hehehehe" she let Cheree in first, carrying their bags putting them in then slipping in herself  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 2:54 AM  
Cheree smiled, kissing Nicola softly. "She's sweet.... at least nobody crashes anymore."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 2:54 AM  
"Nekki's Kiwi is spoooiled" Nicole smirked kissing back "mmhmm and no crashing"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 2:59 AM  
Cheree smiled, kissing Nicola again softly. "Home soon."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:00 AM  
she returned the kiss holding hands "mmm weee home" Nicola bounced happily  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:12 AM  
Cheree laughed, leading Nikki to the house when they arrived, letting them in and smiling when she was able to shut the door behind them.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:14 AM  
Nicola smiled big undressing "ahhh" she looked at her wifey "booty"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:19 AM  
"Booty indeed." Cheree smirked, undressing herself.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:20 AM  
she breathed hard watching then scooped her wifey up taking her to bed hopping into bed  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:23 AM  
Cheree giggled, kissing Nicole hotly. "Shaving? We doing that?"  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:25 AM  
Nicola kissed back laughing and pinching Cheree's booty "yup as soon as you can let go of me long enough" she teased sucking softly on her wifey's boobs  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:26 AM  
Cheree laughed softly. "You don't make it easy babe."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:27 AM  
"hehehe blame Nekki" she lets Cheree up  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:27 AM  
Cheree smiled, making for the bathroom. "C'mere then babe."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:28 AM  
Nicola slowly following keeping her eyes on her wifey and sat on a chair with her legs open  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:37 AM  
Cheree had poured warm water, moving to stroke shaving cream into Nicola's fur, moving to shave her gently, keeping the water warm and ready for her.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:38 AM  
Nicola smiled biting her lip keeping still "love you Cheree"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:39 AM  
"Love you too Nik." Cheree smiled, quickly finishing shaving her. "There... all clean and tidy."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:40 AM  
"thank you" she pulled her wifey down for another kiss, pulling Cheree in her lap  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:41 AM  
Cheree smiled, kissing her softly. "You're welcome baby."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:42 AM  
"you're soo cuuuute" Nicola slowly grinded  
"Kiwi of meh dreams"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:44 AM  
Cheree moaned softly, letting Nikki do what she wanted, pressing back.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:46 AM  
"feels nice to be clean, play wit Nekki" Nicola found Cheree's weak spot on her neck, nibbling as they grinded  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:52 AM  
Cheree murred softly, stroking a hand between them to tease Nikki's clit.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:54 AM  
"sneaky hehehe" Nicola moaned loving those fingers "Team Lick" she smirked  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 4:01 AM  
"Mmm, you want me to lick you Nekki?"  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 4:01 AM  
"yeahh lick Nekki...please Cheree" she licked her teeth, nipples hardened  
"my precious" she said it like Golem  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 2:46 PM  
Cheree laughed softly, kising her way down her wife.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 2:47 PM  
Nicola smiled big playing with Cheree's hair "love you baby"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 2:51 PM  
"Love you too Angel." Cheree purred, finally licking and suckling at her wife.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 2:53 PM  
"mmmm" she grunted enjoying "ooo yeah" breathing heavy and rubbing her wifey's arms  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:10 PM  
Cheree smiled, quickly upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:11 PM  
Nicola laughed "oh my feisty hehehe" she bit her lip playing with one of Cheree's ears  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:16 PM  
"Mmmm, you taste so good babe." Cheree purred, upping her pace again.  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:17 PM  
"you too my Kiwi...or is it..Kingslayer?" she smiled talking about her wifey's Twitter name getting close "ahhhh yesss" another grunt as Nicola came undone  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:23 PM  
Cheree murred, swalloing her wife's cum with a smile. "Mmm, your Kingslayer."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:24 PM  
"yummy yummy" Nicola smiled helping Cheree up and standing, kissing her "mine!" she gritted her teeth looking around  
"Nekki is sleepy"  
________________________________________  
Cheree Dakota Kai (Shewolf)Today at 3:31 PM  
"Then sleep Nekki, we have time."  
________________________________________  
Nicola Glencross-Crowley (RP)Today at 3:31 PM  
Nicola scooped her wife up and headed to bed with her.


End file.
